Sin Daños a Terceros
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Harry engañó a Ginny con Hermione quien estaba casada con Ron y después de jugar con fuego se dan cuenta que tal vez es algo más que solo atracción. LEMON HHr, DG y más ships. TERCERA TEMPORADA EN TRANSCURSO!Canon hasta HBP
1. Te Besé

*******Ésta es una reedición del fict original. Si ya lo habías leído antes, te encontrarás conque lo estoy corrigiendo en cuestión de ortografía y de argumento. Gracias por empezar a leerme o por haberme leído alguna vez.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de ésta historia le pertenecen a JK Rowling TM y a WB TM, la canción de "te besé" (de presente capítulo) la cantaba el grupo Ragazzi (de México) pero no tengo idea de quien la escribió. Aun así, que quede claro que no es mía y que tampoco estoy haciendo dinero con ella.**

* * *

**OOS: Bienvenidos a mi más nuevo proyecto "Sin daños a terceros". Más información al respecto la colgaré en mi homepage, como siempre. Sin embargo, hay algunas cosillas que tengo que explicarles antes de que sigan. Ésta es mi Opera fict. Y si alguien aún se pregunta lo ke es ese término, diré que técnicamente lo inventé para este fict ¿Han visto los song-ficts? Weno, ésta es una compilación de song-ficts capítulo a capítulo hasta formar todo el FF. Por eso Opera fict. Mi recomendación para que disfruten más del chap es ke pongan las canciones en el player mientras leen el capítulo. Verán que adhiere otro ritmo. Pero si no les es posible pues está bien. Que lo disfruten de cualquier modo!**

* * *

_Dedico este Fict a todos los dellusionals que se niegan a creer que todo haya sido su imaginación y que ahí termina todo. Los acompaño en su protesta._

* * *

**_Disc 1: Track 1_**

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

"**Te Besé"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_Y te besé, te besé, te besé…"_

Éramos amigos de la juventud. Situaciones extrañas nos habían puesto en el mismo camino y nosotros no habíamos hecho más que dejar que la inercia hiciera su trabajo. Con el tiempo nuestro círculo se volvió uno de los más cotizados, Muchas personas soñaban y añoraban formar parte de nuestro pequeño grupo selecto, pero no había nadie más en este mundo que pudiera pertenecer con nosotros. No es que fuéramos elitistas o esnobs de ningún tipo, era simplemente que juntos habíamos enfrentado calamidades y suertes que muy pocos podrían siquiera soñar y habíamos sobrevivido.

Para el mundo éramos héroes y para nosotros mismos no éramos más que amigos. Amigos de los buenos, eso sí. De esos que se llaman en la madrugada cuando uno está en aprietos y todos están levantados por muy tarde que sea para ayudar al otro. De esos que se conocen los secretos más íntimos y se ríen de las estupideces que no dejan de cometer pero que también saben llorar contigo cuando estás deprimido. Con la manía de no dejar de verse por miedo a que el mundo terminara con ello y con la prudencia de vivir tan apartados los unos de los otros como era posible para no asfixiarnos.

El grupo estaba compuesto por dos parejas y tres solteros, algo no muy común pero que para nosotros funcionaba más que bien. Ron y Hermione se habían casado casi al salir de la escuela. Una pareja demasiado joven para el gusto de muchos, familiares incluidos, pero que para nosotros, los amigos, era algo lo más natural a suceder dado que todos sabían, menos ellos, que se gustaban casi desde el momento en que se habían visto. A pesar de tener ya casi cinco años de casados habían decidido no formar familia a idea de Ron. Habiendo crecido en una familia tan numerosa decía que quería ser el único para Hermione al menos por unos años. Y dado que eran tan jóvenes y Hermione aún tenía muchas aspiraciones que llenar, ella había aceptado el trato gustosa. Ron era Auror, Hermione era legisladora en el parlamento de la comunidad mágica. Ambos trabajaban para el ministerio.

La otra pareja éramos Ginny y yo. Habíamos decidido esperar a conocernos más antes de decidir a casarnos. Yo sabía que Ginny me había amado toda la vida, pero yo quería darme tiempo para llegar a amarla tanto o más de lo que ella lo había hecho. Llevábamos un año de casados y aún no planeábamos formar familia. Yo me moría por ello, pero Ginny quería esperar a sentirse lista para ello y yo estaba dispuesto a esperar. Ella confeccionaba ropa en su tienda del callejón Diagón y era muy exitosa en ese negocio, como la mayoría de los Weasley lo eran. Yo, por mi parte, había logrado cumplir mi sueño de la juventud de volverme auror y era compañero de trabajo de Ron.

De los solteros en el grupo estaba Draco Malfoy. Mi antítesis de toda la vida y ahora mi amigo a causa de diversas _cir_cunstancias que seguramente serán abordadas más adelante. Su amistad me enseñó que extender la mano a tiempo siempre era mejor que un rechazo por rencor. Él era el play boy del grupo. Heredero de la fortuna Malfoy se podía dar el lujo de vivir de sus riquezas son molestarse por trabajar. Sin embargo nuestra influencia había logrado que incursionara en el negocio de la educación como benefactor anónimo para magos sin recursos y en el financiamiento de talentos de los cuales, por supuesto, obtenía ciertas ganancias a cambio de su ayuda. Asediado por las mujeres por su atractivo físico no parecía nunca querer encontrar una pareja que lo atara a un hogar. Cambiaba de novia como cambiaba de guardarropa pero encontraba la estabilidad emocional en la amistad que nosotros le brindábamos de buena gana.

El otro soltero del grupo era Neville. Refugiado siempre en su trabajo de investigación de plantas se había convertido en el nerd que todos habíamos pronosticado para Hermione. No tenía novia porque rara vez salía, salvo cuando era para vernos a nosotros. Aunque todos sabíamos que estaba secretamente enamorado de su discípula y compañera de investigaciones cinco años menor que él. Seguía siendo casi tan inocente y cobarde como cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts aunque físicamente había mejorado bastante. Toda la grasa pueril había desaparecido de su rostro y esa expresión sombría, casi meditativa que normalmente lo acompañaba había logrado enganchar a una que otra chica. Pero Neville no quería otra chica que no fuera su asistente.

Y la séptima de la suerte era Luna Lovegood. Aquella que cualquiera diría que no encajaba pero que nosotros sabíamos que era la que le daba cohesión al tan extraño grupo que éramos nosotros. Aunque algunos pensaban que su falta de pareja era por su personalidad extravagante y soñadora, la verdad era que era la más madura emocionalmente y al mismo tiempo la más práctica. No podía decirse que hubiera tenido más parejas que Draco, pero sin lugar a dudas sus conquistas habían sido igual o más torrenciales que las de este casanova. Dedicada a la edición y publicación de la revista heredada por su padre, había logrado que se convirtiera en la más vendida de todo el mundo mágico con la mezcla de reportajes fantásticos y columnas de actualidad y enfoque político. Eso sin contar que era un as de la mercadotecnia. Luna era de mente sagaz, como buena Ravenclaw, pero su visión abierta al mundo la hacía una persona única y emocionante de tratar.

Estábamos reunidos en la sala de la casa de Ron y Hermione para llevar a cabo la noche de juegos de mesa. Como era nuestra costumbre hacer todos los viernes en esa casa. Una de las actividades que habíamos creado para no perder el contacto. Aparte de las comidas de los domingos en mi casa y el café de los miércoles por la noche en el callejón Diagón.

-Es tu turno, pecas,- le dijo Hermione a Ron cuando la partida de "rescate en Gringotts" se detuvo de pronto.

-Éste juego no me gusta…- dijo tirando el dado casi sin ganas.

-Siempre dices eso porque siempre pierdes,- le atajó Draco burlonamente.

-¡Silencio, Malfoy! O le diré a mi esposa que te convierta en un hurón ¿Te gustaría que te hiciera rebotar por las paredes de mi casa?

Draco le dio una mirada amenazadora casi listo para brincarle a golpes, aunque era obvio que no lo haría. Draco y Ron amaban discutir como cuando lo hacían en sus años de Hogwarts, aunque ésta vez no lo hicieran en serio. Incluso yo, a veces, me unía a ese juego porque era divertido.

Ron cayó en una casilla y Luna se apresuró a leer una de las cartas consecuentes.

-Te ha encontrado uno de los guardias, regresa a tu punto de partida.

-¡Mejor juguemos a otra cosa!- renegó Ron como niño pequeño.

-No seas tan mal perdedor, pecas,- le dijo Hermione con cariño recibiéndolo en su regazo.

-Sí, pecas. Eres un quejica,- rió Draco tirando el dado puesto que era su turno.

Luna tomó la carta correspondiente a su casilla y leyó.

-Has encontrado cien galeones. Puedes guardarlos o comprar una pista para descifrar la combinación de la caja fuerte.

-Quiero la pista,- dijo Draco viendo que ya tenía dos pistas en su haber.

Luna leyó la pista.

-¡Felicidades! Has logrado descifrar la combinación.

-Entonces usaré mi carta del pasadizo secreto una vez más para salir de Gringotts ¡JA! ¡Gané!

-Sigue sin gustarme este juego,- se quejó Ron cruzándose de brazos aún con la cabeza en el regazo de su esposa. Ron era el más alto del grupo, con melena que casi le cubría los ojos y un cuerpo atlético y era por eso que era tan cómico verlo hacer ese tipo de comentarios.

-¡Quejica!- volvió a reír Malfoy cantando el triunfo en su cara. Lo divertido de esas noches de juegos era precisamente eso. A veces Ron ganaba y era Draco el que hacía berrinches.

-Tal vez sí deberíamos intentar jugar a cosas diferentes como dice Ron,- dijo Luna ordenando las piezas del tablero en su caja correspondiente.

-Estoy de acuerdo,- dijo Neville dejando su cuerpo caer en el sofá grande que compartía con Ginny y conmigo (Ron y Hermione estaban en el sillón mediano, Luna en el individual y Draco había jalado una silla del comedor para unirse al juego).

Neville se veía más enfadado que de costumbre. Ni siquiera la discusión Malfoy-Weasley había logrado sacarlo de su antipatía natural. Luna lo miró y le sonrió, luego nos miró a los demás sin esconder una risa pícara.

-No se si quiero saber tu idea, Luna.- declaró Ginny al reconocer en su mejor amiga la expresión que normalmente hacía cuando iba a empezar a contarle de su reciente aventura.

Luego de haber hablado, la atraje hacia mí acariciando su cabello y robándole un pequeño beso en lo que Luna se preparaba para hablar. El tiempo había hecho de Luna una acaparadora de atención. Hermione decía que una vez que la había conseguido le había costado trabajo dejarla ir. Posiblemente porque durante toda su juventud no la había conseguida.

-Yo conozco un juego…- dijo por fin.

En ese momento todos presentimos que no se trataba de algo bueno.

-Di,- dijo Ron sintiéndose maravillado ante la novedad y de hecho reincorporándose en el sofá al lado de Hermione.

-Muy bien,- dijo ella bajándose del sillón y sentándose en el suelo,- primero necesitamos mover esa mesilla del centro y sentarnos en un círculo.

-Me suena familiar,- dijo Hermione sentándose en el suelo mientras que Draco y Ron movían la mesa a un lado.

-A mí también,- dije yo no muy seguro de lo que Luna tramaba.

-Claro, porque me lo enseñó uno de mis amantes muggles.

Era raro escuchar la palabra "amante" viniendo de ella, pero ya nos habíamos acostumbrado al término. Sin embargo, que se lo haya enseñado precisamente una persona que respondiera a ese término ponía las cosas en sumo peligro. Aún así, todos nos sentamos en círculo como lo había señalado ella. Luego sacó su varita y la colocó en el centro.

-Haremos unas variaciones dado que no somos muggles. Sin embargo, la secuencia es la misma.

-¿Y en qué consiste?- quiso saber Neville intrigado.

-Bueno, Albert y yo jugábamos de prendas. Lo cual no me molestaría pero podría sugerir una versión más ligera.

-Preferiría la ligera,- dijo Neville sonrojándose.

-A mí me da igual,- dijo Draco descaradamente.- ¿Qué dices tú, Weasley? Seguro te aterraría la idea ¿No es así?

-Ron no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse,- se apresuró a decir Hermione sonrojándose al momento de decirlo y logrando que su marido tuviera la misma reacción.

Draco Malfoy explotó en una carcajada. Era verdad que por fin era nuestro amigo, pero a veces me parecía que esa personalidad tan Malfoy nunca se iría de él. No porque lo quisiera fuera del grupo, Draco había sido una pieza clave para la destrucción de Lord Voldemort después de todo, pero era innegable que a pesar de haber hecho nuestras pases con él y él con nosotros, su hostilidad no siempre era bienvenida por mucho que intentáramos ignorarla la mayoría de las veces.

-En fin,- dijo Luna continuando con su explicación,- la versión ligera del juego se llama "verdad o castigo". Yo pongo a girar la varita y aquel a quien apunte deberá decir una verdad o recibir un castigo.

-Suena divertido,- dijo Ginny no pudiendo ocultar su emoción.

-Pero hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo,- contradijo Hermione,- no hay ninguna verdad que no sepamos ya los unos de los otros.

El silencio en la sala dijo lo contrario. Luna encontró una solución para eso de inmediato.

-Entonces juguemos una versión extrema,- dijo buscando algo rápidamente en su bolso,- ¿Qué tal si jugamos con unas gotitas de veritaserum?

Luna mostró el frasco y todos nos quedamos perplejos.

-Luna… ¿Por qué cargas un frasco con veritaserum en tu bolso?- pregunté yo por fin. Y era claramente la pregunta que todos se hacían en ese momento.

-Bueno… a veces es necesario tener un poco de esto cuando vas a las entrevistas. Nunca se sabe cuándo te dicen la verdad o no ¿Creías que el éxito de mi revista era pura suerte? Una gota o dos en la bebida cuando no te ven en el momento adecuado es suficiente para conseguir la exclusiva que nadie más puede.

Así era Luna. Toda una caja de sorpresas. Hasta ese punto no se por qué todavía nos sorprendíamos.

-Me aseguraré de no beber nada que no prepare yo cuando estoy contigo…- declaró Ron sintiéndose intimidado por la personalidad siempre cambiante de Luna.

-¿entonces qué dicen?- insistió ella sacudiendo el frasquillo tentadoramente frente a sí.

Vimos el líquido mecerse de un lado a otro dentro del diminuto frasquito de vidrio transparente y, como gente precavida que éramos, no supimos qué contestar.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¿Somos amigos o no? ¿Qué podríamos decirnos entre nosotros que no podamos soportar? Soportamos juntos la peor de las guerras y sobrevivimos. Un par de verdades no matan a nadie ¿O sí?

Ahora quedaba claro por qué Luna siempre conseguía sus exclusivas. No era solamente el frasco de veritaserum en su bolso. La mujer también era buena para persuadir a las personas. Y digo esto para que no quepa duda que todos aceptamos un poco intimidados y un poco chantajeados en el nombre de la amistad. Cuando menos lo pensamos, ya todos habíamos probado unas cuantas gotas del contenido y nos encontrábamos listos para jugar "verdades o castigos"

-¡Gira!- dijo Luna señalando su varita con el dedo índice.

La varita obedeció a su dueña girando rápidamente sobre su eje primero rápidamente y luego se fue deteniendo lentamente. Mi instinto de supervivencia me decía que no quería que la punta me señalara. Para mi suerte, señaló justo frente a Neville. Todos esperamos a la pregunta.

-Tú preguntas, Hermione- dijo Luna bastante divertida,- tú estás del otro lado de la varita.

Hermione desvió la mirada un poco hacia su derecha mientras que se mordía el labio inferior intentando pensar en algo que no afectara al pobre de Neville.

-¿Te gusta tu asistenta?

-Sí,- contestó Neville sin pensárselo y poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas al darse cuenta que lo había dicho así como así.

-¡Oh, vamos!- se quejó Luna,- esa ya todos lo sabíamos,- Neville se puso aún más rojo (si es que eso era posible)- pregunten cosas más arriesgadas ¿Vale? ¡Gira!

Por un momento, la mirada de todos, menos la de Luna quien estaba divertida con la actividad, parecía más bien de horror. La varita se detuvo lentamente hasta detenerse frente a Ginny y era Ron quien iba a hablar.

-Es tu turno de preguntar, pecas,- le ordenó Luna sacando la primera risa del grupo desde que había iniciado el juego. Normalmente era solo Hermione quien lo llamaba así, pero todos los demás lo había hecho en algún momento solo por molestar.

-Veamos…

-Y asegúrate que sea algo que no sepamos ya.

Ron se sintió más presionado. Pero dado que era su hermana, también tenía cosas que quería saber. Y la malicia a veces se enciende mejor con unas gotas de veritaserum y una varita de la que no te puedes escapar.

-¿Estuviste con alguien antes de estar con Harry?

-¡Ron!- le reprendió Hermione.

-Sí,- dijo Ginny.

-¡Ginny!- dije yo.

-Nunca te he mentido, Harry,- dijo ella intentando disculparse,- te dije que había salido con alguien aquella vez que nos dimos ese espacio.

-Dijiste salir, no que habían hecho algo más.

-Bueno pues porque en realidad no llegamos a hacerlo. Lo intentamos, sí, pero no pude. Yo aún te amaba. Aún te amo ¿Necesitas que me beba una frasco de veritaserum para saberlo?

-No…- dije aún dolido pero aliviado de saber la segunda parte de la historia.

-Esto se pone bueno,- sonrió Luna divertida mientras que ponía la varita a girar una vez más.

Esta vez la punta se detuvo frente a Luna. Era mi oportunidad de vengarme.

-¿Te sientes atraída por alguien en ésta habitación?

-Bueno, si no estuvieras casado con mi amiga, ya te habría saltado encima. Y si Draco no fuera un promiscuo y usara menos gel en el cabello, tal vez le daría una oportunidad de conocer de lo que se está perdiendo.

-¡Luna!- volvió a reprender Hermione.

-Mira quién habla de promiscuidad…- se quejó Draco.

-¡Hermione!- le reprendió Luna de regreso,- ¿Podrías dejar de estarte quejando de las respuestas que damos? La verdad no peca pero incomoda. Además, no podemos evitarlo. Así que deja de hacerlo ¿Quieres?

Hermione la miró de una manera reprobatoria pero decidió continuar con el juego. La varita giró hacia Draco, quien estaba al lado de Ginny, Ron preguntó.

-¿Alguna vez se te ha resistido alguna de tus conquistas?

Ya alguna vez Ron le había hecho esa pregunta a Draco y había recibido esa respuesta amarga de "no es asunto tuyo, Weasley. Y no, ninguna se me escapa". Ron no se había quedado satisfecho con la respuesta, así que esa era su oportunidad para saberlo.

-Una vez.

Draco se llevó las manos a la boca como si acabara de decir una blasfemia y Ron rió complacido por una nueva excusa para burlarse de Draco.

La varita dio vueltas varias veces más logrando que Hermione confesara que el lugar más extraño en el que ella y Ron habían hecho el amor había sido en el buró de la recámara. Luna había bostezado intencionalmente, lo que puso a Hermione casi tan roja como a Ron. Luego Ron confesó que le excitaba que Hermione le hiciera piojito y las cosas se pusieron cada vez más vergonzosas. Cuando la varita me apuntó por fin a mí y vi que era Luna quien lanzaría la pregunta, supe que lo mejor era cambiar la estrategia.

-Prefiero un castigo,- dije creyendo ilusamente que eso era mejor que una pregunta lanzada por la nueva Rita Skeeter.

-¿Estás seguro?- me advirtió y yo creí que estaba alardeando.

-Sí,- dije yo sin saber en los aprietos que me metía.

-Muy bien, pues el castigo es un beso.

Me giré para ver a Ginny y me acerqué lentamente.

-No, no,- me interrumpió ella,- eso es bastante fácil y sencillo para ser un castigo. Y dado que ya he declarado mi atracción hacia ti y no quiero meterme en problemas con tu esposa, hagámoslo más interesante. Bésala a ella.

El dedo de Luna apuntaba a Hermione. Me quedé estupefacto, miré a Ginny y luego miré a Ron.

-¡Pero si son como hermanos!- declaró Ron aún así divertido,- ¡Es como si yo besara a Ginny!

-¡Puaj!- dijo Ginny sin poder contener el escalofrío.

-Lo mismo digo,- rió Ron.

Miré a Hermione a mi derecha, parecía tan desconcertada como yo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no pude leer en su rostro lo que estaba pensando ¿Estaba asqueada como Ron y Ginny? ¿Estaba interesada pues era un experimento que nunca había realizado? Personalmente yo nunca lo había considerado, para mí Hermione era mi mejor amiga, mi consejera de cabecera, la persona a la que siempre le confiaba mis secretos y aspiraciones y una amistad que nunca deseaba perder. Pero nunca había pensado en ella de esa forma en que Luna pretendía hacernos experimentar.

-Corrección,- interrumpió Luna,- tú y Ginny sí son Hermanos. Harry y Hermione no lo son. Así que no hay comparación.

-Lunita tiene razón,- dijo Draco igual o más emocionado que la mujer en cuestión,- ¿Es que acaso ambos tienen miedo de sus respectivas parejas?

Incluso Neville parecía bastante divertido con todo eso.

-El público los aclama,- nos alentó Luna una vez más.

Yo miré a Ginny una vez más buscando por su aprobación y asintió. Aunque desvió la mirada un poco para no ver. Ron hizo una expresión rara con la mano incitándonos a que lo hiciéramos rápidamente. Tal vez para que fuera menos doloroso.

Me acerqué a Hermione temerosamente y la besé en la mejilla. Luna protestó.

-¿Llamas a eso un beso? ¡Debe ser un beso verdadero!

-¿Quién dice?- protesté.

-Digo yo y así debe ser como que es mi castigo.

Miré a Hermione una vez más. Parecía tan nerviosa o más que yo. Sin embargo su mirada me urgía a que lo hiciera de una vez. Seguramente estaba ansiosa porque todo eso terminara y yo estaba de acuerdo. Me acerqué lentamente a ella temeroso de adentrarme en un terreno que no creí pisar jamás. Hermione cerró los ojos cuando mi proximidad fue demasiada e hice lo mismo aguantando la respiración.

_"__Solo una vez he vencido la distancia entre tus labios, y Yo  
Solo una vez he sentido el incendio de tu piel."_

Mis labios tocaron los suyos levemente y pude sentir su calor corporal. Abrí un poco la boca y deslicé mi lengua para probar la comisura de sus labios. No sé si podría explicarlo propiamente, solo sé que sabía bien. Era un sabor como a miel y canela. Mi lengua me traicionó, se me olvidó por un momento en dónde estaba y lo que estaba haciendo y la introduje deseoso de probar la fuente de ese sabor. Para mi sorpresa, y mi bendición, Hermione accedió.

"_solo una vez he sentido el calor entre mis manos y te besé, te besé, te besé…"_

No sabía por qué, ni siquiera me di a la tarea de pensarlo. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron en ese beso intensificando el sabor. Me moví un poco para me mis labios rozaran los suyos un poco más. Era un sabor adictivo, algo que nunca antes había probado y que no podía dejar de saborear.

De pronto la magia se acabó. Sentí un jalón en el cuello de mi túnica que me apartó de mi nuevo descubrimiento mientras veía que Ron hacía lo propio con Hermione. Busqué su mirada en busca de una explicación pero ella seguía confundida y parecía aún apenada con lo que había ocurrido.

-Así no se besan los hermanos,- señaló Luna orgullosa de haber probado su punto.

Neville y Draco aún estaban estupefactos mientras que Ginny y Ron no parecían contentos en lo absoluto.

-Espero que ahora estés feliz,- dijo Ginny a Luna sin soltarme aún. Como si creyera que en cualquier momento le fuera a saltar encima a mi amiga.

Y la verdad era que prefería que me sujetara porque no podía estar cien por ciento seguro. El sabor de ese beso aún se sentía en mi paladar y no podía dejar de degustarlo ¿Qué demonios había pasado? Me preocupaba que todos hubieran visto lo que yo había visto o percibido lo que yo había percibido. Era un tabú, algo que no debía ser nombrado. Miré a Ginny y parecía más molesta con Luna que conmigo o Hermione.

-¡Cálmense y vamos a seguir jugando!- nos invitó Luna nuevamente, pero cuatro de nosotros ya estábamos de pie y nadie parecía estar dispuesto a regresar a ello.

Al menos ellos no. Yo, por mi parte, no podía estar totalmente seguro.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre que vamos a seguir jugando a eso?- la reprendió Ron abrazando a Hermione como si fuera un dulce que no quisiera que le quitaran. Por primera vez comprendí que le sobraban razones para hacerlo.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Nos estamos divirtiendo! ¿No?

-No es gracioso, Luna,- Volvió a decir Ginny,- hacernos beber veritaserum para que digamos cosas que no queremos. Y poner a Harry y a Hermione a hacer esto solo para saciar tus perversiones incestuosas.

Luna la miró como si le acabara de dar una cachetada.

-En primer lugar, lo que les di no era otra cosa más que un placebo. El veritaserum no era otra cosa más que agua con azúcar que tomo por gusto propio. Así que si dijeron verdades fue por su propia voluntad,- ahora era Ginny quien parecía haber recibido la cachetada,- y en segundo lugar, Harry y Hermione no son hermanos así que no hay nada incestuoso en ello. Además, yo no tengo ninguna especie de perversión con ellos. Si ambos son buenos besando y les dio la impresión equivocada no es mi culpa. Estoy seguros que para ellos no fue nada más que un simple beso ¿Verdad, Harry?

Luna me miró a mí y luego todos los demás lo hicieron. Me sentí entre la espada y la pared, pero ahora que sabía que podía mentir, me dispuse a utilizar esa arma como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Y a juzgar por la manera en que me miraba Ron, lo más probable era que así fuera.

-Por supuesto,- dije intentando olvidar ese sabor que aún vivía en mi boca,- solo… un simple beso ¿verdad, Hermione?

Hermione parecía despertar recién de un shock, pero se apresuró a respaldarme.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No pasa nada! ¿Vamos a pelearnos por esa tontería?

Ginny y Ron parecieron satisfechos con nuestras declaraciones, pero por supuesto que aún estaban molestos con Luna.

-Eso no quita que nos hayas engañado con lo del veritaserum,- renegó Ginny seguramente aun lamentando haber revelado lo de su novio pasajero.

-Creo que lo mejor es dar por terminada la noche de juegos.- sugirió Neville poniéndose de pie.

-Sí, eso es lo mejor, supongo,- contestó Luna,- esperemos que para la comida del domingo ya se les hayan bajados los humos y puedan reírse por fin de lo divertido de ésta situación.

-Está bien- suspiró Ginny intentando entrar en sus cabales,- será mejor que nos vayamos. Harry y yo los esperamos el domingo.

-Perfecto,- dijeron Draco y Neville sacando sus varitas para desaparecerse.

Luna se inclinó a recoger la suya y luego miró a Ron y Hermione de manera conciliatoria.

-No se vayan a pelear por esto,- les pidió acercándose a ellos,- ya se reconciliarán en el buró de la cómoda ¿Verdad, Pecas?- dicho esto le rascó la cabeza con la punta de los dedos,- ¡Lo siento! ¿Te excité?

Dicho eso, Luna desapareció dejando tras de sí el eco de su risa y a un Ron más rojo que la salsa de tomate.

-Nosotros también nos vamos,- Dijo Ginny sin soltarme la mano aún.

Mi mirada evadía la de Hermione todo el rato hasta que sacamos las varitas para desaparecernos. Fue en esa fracción de segundo que no pude resistir la tentación y busqué su mirada antes de haberme ido. Creí por unos instantes que ella había hecho lo mismo pero no tuve mucho tiempo para comprobar mi suposición.

_"__solo una vez y ya no hay nada más que ese mágico momento en que te besé, te besé, te besé…"_

_**PUES AKI TERMINA EL PRIMER CHAP DE LA OPERA FICT. PUEDEN IR GUARDANDO LAS CANCIONES DE CADA CHAP Y AL FINAL HACER EL SOUNDTRACK DEL FICT. ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y KE NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW (DIGO, PARA MOTIVAR A LA ESCRITORA). CADA VEZ KE COMENTAN HACEN A UNA MARIPOSA GALAXIA FELIZ! nn**_

**SILLA EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAP O EN EEDH MUCHO ANTES SI ES KE SON LECTORES DE ESE FF. GRAX POR LEERME!**

**TLAL**


	2. Obsesión

***Reedición de capítulo, si ya lo leíste una vez... tal vez sea bueno releerlo, puede que te encuentres con algo nuevo =)**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la canción es de Miguel Mateos.**

* * *

**TRACK2: Obsesión (Miguel Mateos)**

* * *

**OOS: A riesgo de parecer jodidamente ochentera, he elegido esta canción. Algunos de ustedes seguramente ni la conocen pero fue un éxito por allá de los ochenta (no es ke recuerde mucho de esa época dado ke era una niña, pero esta canción obsesionaba hasta el ke más). Denle play a su reproductor, pues (el de música jiji).**

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: Éste capítulo contiene referencia a situaciones adultas y lenguaje semi descriptivo. Se recomienda discreción.**

* * *

**Track 2**

**CAPITULO DOS**

**Obsesión**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_Obsesión, obsesión. Cuando no estás conmigo tú eres mi obsesión"_

La tarde del domingo se acercaba peligrosamente rápido. Aún recordaba las veces que me había parecido que el domingo era un día muy apartado del viernes. Pero para entonces sentí que el tiempo estaba en mi contra y seguía sin piedad el camino inevitable del futuro.

Algo había sucedido la noche del viernes. Algo dentro de mí había cambiado y no lo podía aceptarlo. Mis labios aún guardaban ese sabor que me negaba a olvidar y que me moría por volver a probar. No podía pensar en otra cosa y eso me estaba llevando al borde de la locura. Busqué esa misma noche la forma de arrancarme esos pensamientos y esa desesperación a toda costa. Besé a mi esposa con toda la pasión y deseo de olvidarlo. Fue tan intenso que incluso ella pareció sorprendida.

Viendo que eso no funcionaba intenté probando cada parte de su cuerpo. Cualquier cosa que me hiciera olvidarlo estaba bien. Busqué en cada centímetro de su piel con la desesperación con la que se lucha contra la negación. Ginny tal vez pensó que esa era mi manera de compensarle por el beso de Hermione, así que estaba contenta. La verdad es que yo intentaba borrarme aquel beso a como diera lugar. Pero durante todo el rato que estuve con ella, ese sabor insidioso, tramposo y tentador se había quedado conmigo. Era como una marca, una cicatriz en mis labios. Sin querer, mientras le hacía el amor, me imaginé que era Hermione quien estaba conmigo y que los labios de Ginny eran los de ella.

Horrorizado me reprendí por ese pensamiento ¿Cómo podía estarle haciendo esto a Ginny? ¿A la mujer que suponía amar? ¿Y cómo podía pensar en Hermione de esa manera? ¡Ella era la esposa de mi mejor amigo! ¡Era mi amiga también! ¡Casi como una hermana! Las palabras de Ginny "perversiones incestuosas" me golpeaban como martillazos en la cabeza. Lo que estaba pensando estaba mal, lo que estaba fantaseando estaba lejos de lo correcto. Me reprendí una y otra vez y llegué incluso a sospechar que estaba al borde de la locura.

El día del sábado no fue mejor. Lo primero que sentí al levantarme por la mañana fue el fantasma de ese beso. Me lamí los labios, lo encontré ahí y me puse a sonreír como un tonto ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Me levanté de inmediato decidido a deshacerme de ello de una vez por todas. Me dirigí a la cocina y me serví un café bien cargado. Me lo bebí casi al hilo y me quemé la boca. Pensando que había ganado la batalla me pasé la lengua alrededor de los labios una vez más. Encontré, decepcionado, que seguía ahí ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? Preparé el desayuno, mastiqué cada bocado al menos treinta veces, hice buches con el jugo de naranja, me tomé dos vasos de leche. Estaba convencido que ese sabor se iría si lo reemplazaba con cualquier otro. No había sido nada que tuviera que ver con Hermione ¿Posiblemente ella había comido algo de buen sabor para mí? Sabía que era un pensamiento absurdo, pero mi cabeza deliraba en lo absurdo desde hacía dos días. Ilusamente pensé que había ganado la guerra.

Me estaba sirviendo un pan con mantequilla cuando Ginny entró a la cocina.

-Si querías algo de desayunar, me hubieras dicho,- me dijo mirando a su alrededor,- siempre haces un desastre cuando te preparas algo tú solo.

-Lo siento…- dije poniéndome de pie y tomando la canela en polvo de la alacena.

Ginny me vio darle un mordisco a mi pan.

-¿Pan con miel y canela? ¿Sabe bien?

Miré horrorizado el fruto de mi subconsciente. Miel y canela, ese era el sabor que aquel beso me había recordado. Dejé el pan en el plato negándome a creer que eso pudiera más que mi propia voluntad. Aun así, me lamí los labios y percibí felizmente, a pesar de mí mismo, aquello de lo que me había querido deshacer momentos antes.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me dijo preocupada.

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Anoche estabas extraño… y hoy no te ves mejor.

-¿Tan mal estuvo?- pregunté preocupado por pensar que pudiera darse cuenta.

-Mal no sería uno de los adjetivos que utilizaría,- dijo con media sonrisa que me hizo sentir complacido,- todo lo contrario. Pero no es usual en ti…

(ouch)

-¿Ah no?- dije poniéndome de pie y acercando mi rostro al suyo.

Fuera lo que fuera aquello que me pasaba, eso no quitaba que quisiera a Ginny y que me gustara estar con ella. Muy a pesar de cualquier fantasma. Ginny sonrió e hicimos el amor en el comedor. Por primera vez, desde que nos casamos, fue sexo insípido, sexo por sexo. Lo intenté para ella y sé que no se desilusionó. Quien lo estaba era yo, no de ella sino de mí mismo ¿Cómo podía haber caído yo en una obsesión que simplemente no podía ser?

"_obsesión… obsesión… una burla del destino te puso en mi camino"_

Pasé el resto del día recriminándome y distrayéndome con cualquier cosa para ver si me podía quitar esas ideas de la cabeza. Está de más decir que fue en vano, y ahora el domingo era inevitable y yo la volvería a ver. Guardaba dentro de mí la esperanza que todo fuera un recuerdo de ese beso y nada más, que no tenía nada que ver con ella sino con el sabor de lo prohibido. Que mi obsesión era con el hecho de probar labios distintos y no precisamente porque fueran los de Hermione. De alguna manera, me convencí de ello e irónicamente me sentí un poco mejor viéndome a mí mismo como un cerdo infiel que como alguien que sentía atracción por alguien que estaba estrictamente prohibida para él en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Nuestros amigos llegaron a las doce del día con ingredientes en mano para preparar la comida. Una de las condiciones de que la comida fuera siempre en casa de Ginny y mía es que no siempre le tocara cocinar a ella. Y no era una condición que hubiera puesto ella, sino todos en común acuerdo. No es que fuera mala cocinera, pero podría decirse que había personas en el grupo que lo hacían mejor. Uno de ellos era Draco, la otra era Hermione; cada uno a su propia manera eran los preferidos. Draco sorpresivamente tenía sazón en sus comidas a pesar de haber crecido como un niño mimado por quien los sirvientes hacían todo. Luna había dicho una vez que posiblemente era un talento innato, "la buena mano para la cocina" es algo con lo que se nace al igual que "la buena mano para las pociones" y Draco también era bueno en eso; la comida de Hermione tenía la mejor presentación posiblemente envidiada por un chef. Aunque no siempre dejábamos el peso en sus hombros. Había tardes en que teníamos que comernos los experimentos vegetarianos que cocinaba Neville hechos con plantas que él descubría siendo comestibles, la cocina internacional casi quemada de Luna que le había preparado alguno de sus novios, la comida casera de Ginny con el sello Wesley en ella, las recetas de la abuela de Ron e incluso se animaban a probar mis intentos de platillos. Que no estaban mal, después de todo, pero comenzaba a sospechar que la razón por la que Ginny se negaba a que fuera mi turno era por la misma razón del comentario que había hecho en la mañana: cada vez que yo entraba en la cocina terminaba convertido en una zona de desastre.

Ese domingo en particular parecía como si todos hubieran hecho un pacto silencioso de no volver a mencionar lo ocurrido el pasado viernes en la noche de juegos. Y yo me sentí más que aliviado al notar que Ron actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado. Justo como había hecho Ginny al llegar a casa. Supuse que se debía a que todos habíamos quedado mal parados tras la experiencia.

Ésta vez dejaron que Draco y Hermione hicieran una mancuerna cocinando mientras que los demás ayudábamos en la mejor forma posible: no estorbando. Esa estrategia me cayó de maravilla dado que eso implicaba que no tenía que estar cerca de Hermione por mucho rato. Cuando la vi llegar esa tarde me tuve que contener el impulso de abalanzarme sobre ella en busca de esos labios y ese sabor.

Me entretuve con Neville platicando acerca de sus nuevos descubrimientos acerca de las plantas del desierto y me aburrí como un hongo. Hasta que llegó Ron a desmadrar mi aburrimiento con el comentario que la noche del viernes lo habían hecho en la barra de la cocina, lo que despertó la curiosidad de Luna.

-¿Verdad que es excitante?- comentó Luna con un tono de complicidad.

-Sí…- sonrió Ron con una expresión de bobo.

Para su mala suerte, Hermione iba pasando por ahí y escuchó el comentario.

-Tan excitante como incómodo,- dijo mientras batía la salsa de la lasaña con una cuchara de madera,- el azulejo de la barra estaba helado y se me congeló el trasero. Además que estaba duro y me dolía después de unos minutos. Eso sin contar que nuestra barra está adaptada para mi uso dado que yo soy quien cocina y Ron es demasiado alto para ella. Tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas y terminó trepándose a la barra conmigo, golpeándose la cabeza con las copas que colgaban del techo todo el tiempo…

Luego de esto, Hermione volvió a la cocina mientras que todos los que estábamos en la sala no pudimos contener las carcajadas. Incluso Draco lo hizo, dado que había escuchado todo, para pesar de Ron.

Yo, por mi parte, escuché el relato de Hermione imaginándome en el lugar de Ron. Pensando por un momento que de haber sido yo, ella lo recordaría con más satisfacción y menos como una anécdota chusca de la que todos se podían reír. Inconscientemente me pasé el dedo índice alrededor de los labios.

Y entonces Ginny comentó.

-Harry y yo lo hicimos en la mesa de la cocina…- la sonrisa en su rostro me enorgullecía aunque en ese momento me importaba más el saber si Hermione había escuchado.

-Veo que su experiencia no fue tan decepcionante como para Ron y Hermione…- declaró Luna mostrando su total interés por un relato.

-Para nada,- dijo Ginny luego de un suspiro. Y pude notar que se sonrojaba,- fue… intenso.

-¡Ginny Weasley!- gritó Hermione desde la cocina,- ¿No me digas que la mesa de ese relato intenso es la misma donde Draco y yo estamos cocinando!

Ginny se llevó las manos a la boca para retener una sonrisa de complicidad conmigo. Yo estaba contento de saber que Hermione había escuchado ¿Por qué? No lo sé… aún seguía esperando a que esa fantasía se esfumara. Pero esas conversaciones no estaban ayudando en lo absoluto.

-El problema con Hermione,- dijo Ron desairado,- es que no le gusta salir de la rutina. Si en este momento miras en la cocina te darás cuenta que mientras cocina utiliza un cuchillo para la carne, otro para las verduras y un tercero para el pan. Limpia la suciedad con un trapo, la leche con otro, si es salsa con otro y si es agua con otro. Honestamente a veces siento miedo de limpiar algo que tiro porque temo arruinar las cosas. Hermione prefiere no salir de la rutina porque es más cómodo para ella.

-¡El problema contigo, Ronal Weasley, es que dormirás en el patio ésta noche para que salgas de mi rutina!- gritó Hermione desde la cocina habiendo escuchado perfectamente lo que había dicho Ron.

La comida transcurrió como de costumbre a pesar de lo ocurrido con Ron y Hermione. Desde hacía tiempo, cuando discutían lo hacían lo menos posible. Aunque eso no quería decir que Hermione no fuera a cumplir su amenaza cuando estuvieran en casa, pobre Ron.

Nos pusimos al día con nuestros trabajos y hablamos de la cotidianeidad mientras comíamos Lasaña y bebíamos vino tinto. Neville intentó aburrirnos con sus nuevos descubrimientos con helechos, pero gracias a Merlín Draco nos contó una anécdota con una investigadora del área de pociones y todo eso quedó olvidado. Mientras tanto mi mirada… luchaba con la tentación de mirar los labios de Hermione una y otra vez.

_"__Obsesión… obsesión…"_

Varias veces tuve que reprenderme por estarlos mirando y tuve que forzarme a mirar hacia mi plato vacío. Mis labios clamaron por un postre y el dulce de duraznos no era lo suficientemente dulce. Sabía lo que quería probar, al menos una vez más. Pero estaba tan prohibido para mí como los carbohidratos a las modelos anoréxicas.

-Draco, Hermione, ésta comida les ha quedado exquisita,- dijo Luna colocando la servilleta sobre la mesa en señal de que había terminado.

-Agradécele a Draco,- dijo ella bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Mi mirada se perdió en el movimiento de sus labios.- Él cocinó todo, yo solo le ayudé a mezclar y a adornar los platos.

-Pues fue un excelente trabajo ese de los platos,- señaló Draco,- digno de un profesional.

-Eso es porque Hermione es perfecta en todo lo que hace,- señaló Ron.

Mi mente divagó entonces… perfecta… en eso estaba de acuerdo.

-Solo soy buena siguiendo instrucciones…- dijo Hermione cortando a Ron de su comentario,- y no creas que con eso te has salvado. Sigues en problemas.

Y la mesa estalló en carcajadas.

Cuando la reunión se hubo terminado, me felicité a mí mismo por haber soportado todo ese tiempo. Ya todos se habían ido y había logrado controlarme. Tal vez si lograba hacerlo más de una vez, eventualmente me olvidaría del percance. Luna se fue primero argumentando que había quedado de verse con un "amigo", Draco dijo lo mismo acerca de una "amiga" y todos supimos que se referían a lo mismo.

-Tal vez ese par debería considerar seriamente salir el uno con el otro…- sugirió Neville sorprendiéndonos a quienes aún quedábamos en el comedor.

-Tal vez deberíamos intentar unirles,- propuso Ron posiblemente deseando que los amigos que quedaban solteros se unieran al bando de los casados como nosotros.

-Luna piensa que Draco es un promiscuo ¿Lo olvidan?- advirtió Ginny después,- no creo que esa pareja se de en un tiempo pronto…

-Es posible que Luna mintiera…- señaló Hermione sabiamente,- ella sabía que lo que había bebido no era veritaserum ¿recuerdan?

-A mí me parece que harían muy buena pareja,- dije yo después de considerarlo por unos instantes,- de cierta manera parecen tal para cual. Son más parecidos de lo que pueden aceptar.

-Yo diría que se parecen más bien en su terquedad por no casarse…- dijo Ginny una vez más,- Además, los que son iguales no siempre terminan juntos. Mira a Ron y a Hermione, son las personas más opuestas que existen y son un matrimonio feliz ¿Y qué hay de ti y de mí, cariño?,- ésta vez me miraba a mí,- tenemos puntos en común pero no somos tan parecidos ¿No te parece?

-No sabremos si son o no tal para cual si no les damos la oportunidad de descubrirlo,- señalé yo,- ¿Cuánto tiempo no me tomó en saber que lo eras?,- esta vez yo le estaba hablando a ella,- incluso tuve mis dudas pero todo funcionó. Draco y Luna nunca han estado juntos el tiempo suficiente. De todo el grupo son quienes menos pasado comparten.

-Pero pueden compartir un futuro,- sugirió Neville con media sonrisa. Neville a pesar de ser muy serio era un romántico empedernido. Posiblemente ambicionaba para sus amigos el romance que nunca se atrevía a perseguir con la Señorita Mallory, su asistente del laboratorio.

Hermione se llevó la mano a la barbilla como considerando las posibilidades. Luego la mirada se le iluminó, supe que había dado con el plan perfecto.

-Se supone que el próximo martes por la noche nos veremos en el café del callejón Diagón ¿No es así?- todos asentimos,- Si lo que quieren es acercarlos más, sugiero que ninguno de nosotros se presente.

-¡Excelente idea!- exclamó Ron,- ¡Eso quiere decir que ellos dos estarán solos!

-¡Cielos, Ron!- exclamó Ginny de la misma manera que Ron pero en forma de burla,- ¡Qué brillante eres!

-Muy bien,- dijo Hermione intentando evitar la discusión de una vez,- ¿Estamos todos de acuerdo?- todos asentimos,- bien, entonces el próximo martes prescindiremos del café. Ahora si me disculpan… tengo que ir a ordenar mis trapos de la cocina…

-¿Sigues enojada por eso?- renegó Ron yendo tras de ella en dirección a la himenea.

-Espero que te sientas a gusto durmiendo en el pórtico cuando regreses del ministerio esta noche ¿Eh?

-¡Hermione…!- le rogó inútilmente.

-¿Vas al ministerio?- quise saber yo acompañándolos para despedirme,- ¿para qué?

-El informe acerca de Regal… ya sabes…

-¡Me dijiste que lo habías terminado!- exclamé recordando que eso era lo único que él tenía que hacer de nuestro trabajo de la semana y que si no lo hacía me metía en problemas a mí también.

-Sí, lo siento… pero solo me faltan unos detalles. No te preocupes.

-Eso quiere decir que apenas lo empezó y luego lo olvidó,- declaró Hermione. Y por un momento me pareció que sus labios se movían en cámara lenta.

Parpadee un par de veces y luego miré a Ron.

-Por tu propio beneficio, espero que ese informe esté terminado para mañana a primera hora. Ron, no puedo seguirte cubriendo por tus irresponsabilidades…

-Lo estará, no te preocupes,- Ron de verdad parecía apenado al ser evidenciado, pero yo sabía que estaba determinado a hacerlo,- aunque me tome toda la noche lo terminaré.

La cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas en cuanto todos se hubieron retirado y pensé que todo era a causa del vino. Tan pronto como Ron y Hermione se hubieron retirado, mi antojo por el postre había regresado de pronto y no sabía qué hacer con él. Las palabras de Ron me sonaban en la cabeza haciendo que mi mente obsesiva trabajara a mil por hora. "Aunque me tome toda la noche…" había dicho él. Eso quería decir que Hermione se quedaría sola en casa. Y eso quería decir muchas cosas… me sentí fatal por estar pensando esas cosas así que me metí a la ducha con la esperanza de que se me pasara con agua fría.

_"__obsesión… obsesión…"_

Pero aún ni el agua helada logró colmar mis ansias. Miré hacia abajo y comprobé lo que había sentido desde un principio, estaba duro y no creía justo descargar las fantasías con alguien más en mi esposa. Lo sujeté con mi mano derecha mientras que cerraba los ojos. Y mi cabeza volvió a traicionarme. Mientras me acariciaba con fuerza solo podía pensar en Hermione y en esos labios suaves y ese sabor dulce y en ella en la barra de la cocina y mi lengua saboreándola como si fuera un suculento manjar. Para luego venirme tristemente en mi propia mano.

_"__cuando no estás conmigo… tú eres mi obsesión…"_

Me sentí un miserable, un cerdo ¿Cómo podía estarle haciendo eso a Ginny? ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en Hermione de esa manera? Salí de la ducha y apenas me puse la parte de debajo de la pijama me tumbé en la cama. Ginny entró instantes más tarde.

-¿Te has duchado sin mí?- advirtió notando que era la primera vez que sucedía desde que nos habíamos casado.

-Lo siento…- dije, y mi disculpa quiso extenderse hacia todos los sentidos,- vi que estabas ocupada y quise adelantarme.

-Está bien,- sonrió ella,- pero quédate así. No tardaré mucho en la ducha… tal vez podríamos intentar cosas interesantes esta noche…- dijo de manera sugestiva.

Yo asentí para que no se sintiera mal. Aun así supe que no duraría despierto mucho más. Pronto el sueño me ganó y me quedé dormido mucho antes de que ella regresara. No se cual fue su expresión en ese momento, pero lo más probable es que se hubiera desilusionado. Aunque luego me hubiera comprendido diciéndose a sí misma que tal vez sí estaba muy cansado.

Mientras dormía, mis sueños me traicionaron también. Mis sueños eran con Hermione en la barra de mi propia cocina. Cubierta de miel disfrutaba dejándome probarla en todas las parte de su cuerpo.

Me desperté a media noche bañado en sudor y duro una vez más. Me puse de pie, me puse la bata sobre mi dorso sudado y salí descalzo a tomar aire al balcón de mi habitación. Cerré mis ojos por un momento y los recuerdos del sueño volvieron vívidos a mi cabeza. Me llevé una mano al pecho sin poder creer aún que me estuviera convirtiendo en alguien tan sucio. Miré hacia lo lejos y pude ver el movimiento nocturno de la ciudad. Mi mente voló hacia la casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Allá donde vivían mis amigos, allá donde ella seguramente estaba pasando una noche solitaria. Y pensando que si yo tuviera un poco más de valor me aparecería en la puerta de su casa… no, en su propia habitación en ese mismo instante.

_"__es imposible… que tanta pena y dolor… haya sido impuesta por dios o por quien sea…"_

Introduje la mano tentativamente al bolsillo de mi bata y me di cuenta que mi varita estaba ahí dentro. La había dejado ahí desde la noche anterior. La saqué y la observé detenidamente.

_"__¡Hay que darle pelea!"_

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada en cuanto me escuchó llegar. Y se sintió aún más sorprendida al ver que era yo y no Ron quien estaba de pie frente a su cama.

_"eres mi obsesión…"_

**HE DECIDIDO TERMINAR EL CHAP AKI PORKE ME DI CUENTA KE LA CANCIÓN YA NO ERA APROPIADA PARA LO KE SIGUE (SÍ, YA SE IMAGINARÁN LO KE SIGUE…). ASÍ KE HE DECIDIDO PARAR EN ESTE MOMENTO Y CAMBIAR LA ADVERTENCIA DEL PRINCIPIO DE CAPÍTULO. LA BUENA NOTICIA ES KE LA MITAD DEL PRÓXIMO CAÍTULO YA ESTÁ ESCRITA. Y YA SABEN CÓMO ME GUSTAN A MÍ LOS REVIEWS… (HINT HINT). KIERO AGRADECERLES LOS REVIEWS RECIBIDOS POR EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO Y TODOS LOS PINCHAZOS KE VI (PERO NO ME DEJARON REVIEW ¬¬). LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS DEL CHAP LOS PUEDEN LEER EN MI HOMEPAGE. DISCULPEN KE NO HAYA ACTUALIZADO EL BLOG PARA EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO PERO ÉSTA VEZ YA ME HE PUESTO AL CORRIENTE. ESPERO KE LES GUSTE, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y NOS VEREMOS PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.**

**TLAL**


	3. Yo te diré

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción es éxito de Miranda.**

**Track 3: Yo te diré (Miranda)**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene lenguaje sexualmente explícito (oral, cop, het). Se recomienda discreción.**

**CAPITULO TRES**

"**Yo te Diré"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

_"__Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer…"_

-Debiste ser auror…- observé maravillado cuando se despertó con el crack de mí apareciendo en la habitación,- tienes mejores reflejos de los que crees.

-Harry,- dijo ella poniéndose de pie al instante,- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Es Ginny?

Miré a Hermione sin comprender pero me tomó poco tiempo razonar su preocupación.

-No, no es nada de eso. No tenemos llamado de alerta.

Hermione suspiró aliviada pero entonces se dio cuenta que no llevaba nada puesto salvo por el camisón de dormir de tirantes. Se apresuró a tomar la bata más gruesa de su indumentaria del sillón cerca de la cama.

-Ron no ha llegado…- me dijo nerviosamente cerciorándose que la bata no dejaba mostrarme nada.

-No estaba buscando a Ron,- dije seriamente.

-¿Tuviste problemas con Ginny?

Noté que su mirada se desviaba hacia los lados. Estaba claramente incómoda ante esa situación. Y entonces me di cuenta de lo absurdo de lo que estaba haciendo. Todo lo que había pensado e imaginado antes de estar ahí se esfumó de pronto ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando al aparecerme así como así? ¿Creía en realidad que esas locas fantasías se iban a hacer realidad solo porque algo torcido dentro de mí las deseaba? Me dieron ganas de salir corriendo pero mis pies se sentían dolorosamente pesados en ese momento. Tal vez lo que debía hacer era hablarle con la verdad… era mi amiga también después de todo ¿No? Mi mejor amiga. Ella era la Hermione que me daba consejos sobre chicas cuando era un joven inexperto en Hogwarts. Era la mujer que me había hecho entrar en razón cuando había dudado mi relación con Ginny. Ella me entendería, siempre lo había hecho incluso más que yo mismo. Decirle la verdad sobre lo que me estaba ocurriendo podría hacer que ella me diera una respuesta. Una respuesta que me complaciera y que hiciera que dejara de sentirme tan mal conmigo mismo.

-Necesito hablar contigo,- dije por fin.

-¿Te ofrezco una taza de té?

Así éramos nosotros en nuestro grupo de amigos. Sin importar a qué hora de la madrugada llegáramos a molestar, siempre teníamos tiempo y la intención de escuchar el problema del otro. O al menos fue así como entendí a Hermione en ese momento. Aunque debí comprender que más bien estaba urgida por sacarme de su recámara.

Cuando ya estábamos sentados a la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té cada uno en la mano, supe que no tenía otra opción más que decir lo que quería decir en ese momento.

-Hermione, creo que tendré que ser dolorosamente sincero contigo. Y digo dolorosamente porque luego que diga esto es posible que me odies o que pienses lo peor de mí.

-Eso no va a pasar… Yo nunca…

-Aún no lo escuchas… no prometas todavía.- Hermione me miró con cierta suspicacia así que me dejó continuar,- Como ves, no he podido dormir esta noche y la noche anterior no fue mucho mejor.

-¿Tienes insomnio?

-Por favor… deja que termine antes de que me arrepienta.

-Perdón, continúa.

-La verdad es… que no he podido de pensar en ese beso.

Hermione guardó silencio como se lo había pedido pero ahora no estaba seguro si quería que permaneciera callada luego de habérselo dicho. Miré sus ojos intentando ver dentro de ellos si ella guardaba las mismas dudas y sentimientos. Ella había formado parte de ese beso después de todo ¿No? Pero me frustró no poder ver nada.

-Debiste advertirme…- continué incitándola a una respuesta.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que eras tan buena besando…

Hermione me miró como un bicho raro. Como esperaba que lo hiciera luego que escuchara lo que le estaba diciendo. Y eso que aún no terminaba… tenía tiempo para retractarme, pero algo en mi interior me decía que lo mejor era decirlo todo y esperar a que las cosas se solucionaran por sí solas.

-¿Te sientes bien?- dijo por fin tal vez notando la ansiedad en mi mirada.

-No, no lo estoy. Porque desde que nos besamos no he podido pensar en otra cosa. He besado a Ginny pensando en ti ¡Le he hecho el amor pensando en ti! Y no tengo idea de lo que eso significa ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué estoy aquí!

Ella se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla ¡No podía creer que lo estuviera analizando tan fríamente!

-¿Alguna vez…? Es decir, antes de lo sucedido el viernes ¿Alguna vez sentiste… por mí?

-No. Ni en mis más salvajes sueños.

Hermione rió ante la precipitación de mi respuesta ¡Demonios! No quería que Hermione se ofendiera por haberlo dicho tan de golpe y aún así, su sonrisa me demostraba lo comprensiva que siempre había sido conmigo, lo fraternal que siempre había sido conmigo. Y aún así, la palabra fraternal ya entraba en la descripción que mi cabeza tenía para Hermione porque ya la había besado. Y con ese beso todos mis esquemas habían cambiado. Por primera vez en todo mi tiempo de conocerla, notaba el brillo especial en sus ojos castaños, la curva elegante de sus labios como de estatua romana y ese aroma impregnado en su piel que me obligaba a verla como una mujer. Como si hubiera retrocedido a mis años de estudiante y hubiera llegado a la misma conclusión a la que Ron había llegado con solo catorce años de edad.

-Lo siento,- dije apenado saliendo de mis pensamientos y disculpándome por haber sido tan enfático en negar mi atracción por ella en el pasado.

-No, está bien. Es normal porque, es decir, nadie se enamoró de nadie después de ese beso ¿Verdad?

Negué con la cabeza de inmediato. No, no era eso. No podía ser eso. Era simplemente una fijación, alguna falla del sistema. No podía haber dejado de amar a Ginny así como así y ella lo mismo con Ron.

-Experimentamos lo que se llama "pasión por lo prohibido",- volvió a decir ella.

-¿Experimentamos?

-Bueno… tú tampoco me advertiste que eras tan bueno besando. Eso aunado al hecho de que nos separaron por la fuerza…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- quise saber,- ¿Debimos haber continuado?

-De haber continuado,- dijo seriamente,- nos habríamos detenido nosotros mismos.

-¿Estás segura?- yo aún recordaba las pocas ganas que tenía de hacerlo en ese momento.

-Definitivamente. Tú y yo hemos sobrepasado la barrera de lo físico desde hace mucho. Somos, como dicen todos, como hermanos. Somos platónicos. Nos sorprendimos porque nos dimos cuenta que no éramos nada malos besando… pero eso no quiere decir nada. Si sentiste algo fue por el mero hecho de saber que estaba prohibido, pero no habría llegado más allá.

-En verdad has investigado al respecto ¿Eh?

Hermione no pudo ocultar su rostro al ruborizarse.

-Sí bueno… he estado leyendo un poco de psicología, relaciones interpersonales y esas cosas…

-¿Eso quiere decir que no he sido el único es ésta situación?,- Hermione asintió evadiendo mi mirada,- ¿Y entonces te pusiste a leer libros al respecto?

Hermione se sonrojó aún más. Se le veía tan tierna que me pareció mucho más irresistible que nunca. Debí imaginar lo que había hecho. Mientras que yo me mortificaba por ello, ella se ponía a leer libros para encontrar las explicaciones. Era como siempre había sido. Un golpecito en mi pecho llamó a la melancolía llevándome de vuelta a los tiempos en que ambos éramos estudiantes del mismo colegio y ella siempre hacía eso cada que yo estaba en problemas.

Hermione… la buena Hermione. Tan metódica y ordenada. Tan propia y correcta estaba mortificada por un beso que la había dejado con deseos de más. Definitivamente eso había sido un golpe para su rutina. Su rutina y de siempre… la que había ordenado separando lo correcto de lo incorrecto. Como si lo primero siempre estuviera bien y lo segundo debiera ser evitado a toda costa. En los libros había buscado algo que le dijera que no era ella la que estaba equivocada, que todo tenía una explicación lógica y luego, sintiéndose satisfecha, volvió a encerrarse en su mundo de perfección.

Miré alrededor y vi en un estante los cuchillos que Ron había mencionado, los siete trapos de cocina. Cada uno de ellos sucio de una manera distinta. Como decía Ron, era como si limpiara solo un tipo de suciedad con uno y de otra con el otro. Las sartenes colgaban del techo ordenadas por tamaños de la más pequeña a la más grande. Dentro de la alacena seguramente estaba toda la despensa ordenada alfabéticamente y los recipientes seguramente estaban acomodados con sus similares.

Hermione odiaba el desorden en casa, como seguramente también odiaba el desorden en su vida. Comprendí que había deseado demasiado con esa estúpida obsesión.

-Entonces para "curarme" de esto que no me deja dormir… todo lo que tenemos que hacer es besarnos y detenernos cuando nosotros mismos lo deseemos?- razoné luego de un rato.

Hermione me miró con los ojos entornados. Pude ver en su mirada que buscaba dentro de sí una respuesta que pudiera contra mi razonamiento pero se dio por vencida.

-¿Crees que sea bueno que hagamos eso?- dijo apenas sus labios la dejaron hablar y pude notar los nervios en su tono de voz.

-¿Por qué no? Tú misma lo dijiste. Nos detendremos y nos daremos cuenta de la poca química que tenemos y que no nos atraemos.

Hermione tragó saliva y miró hacia un lado como considerando lo que acababa de sugerir. Honestamente, no esperaba mucho de ella. De hecho, estaba dispuesto a salir de ahí resignado a que el fantasma de ese beso viviera para siempre dentro de mí. Para mi sorpresa, Hermione contestó…

-Está bien.

Me quedé como tullido ¿En verdad Hermione había accedido? ¿En verdad volvería a probar aquel sabor inolvidable?

-¿Estás segura?

-No me preguntes más cosas. Solo hazlo.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Yo hice lo mismo y rodee la mesa acercándome a ella y pensando solo en una cosa. Esos labios… esos labios…

_"__Bésame… ¿tan extraño es?"_

Puse mi mano en su mejilla y la vi cerrar los ojos. Quise hacer lo mismo pero no pude dejar de mirarla. Rocé mis labios con los suyos lo suficiente como para sentirla acercarse en busca de los míos. Coloqué mi mano detrás de su nuca guiándola hacia mí y dándole a entender que ya no se podría retractar. Mi lengua buscó el sabor, lo buscó con cuidado a pesar de su desesperación, lo hizo así porque sabía que este era un sabor fino. Era como un buen vino que debía ser degustado.

_"…__tienes el sabor de lo equivocado"_

Entonces ella gimió y la sentí respingar al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y se apartó levemente, lo suficiente para poder hablar. Pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cara al hablar.

-Creo que eso es suficiente,- susurró. Pude sentirla temblando en mis manos.

-¿Lo es?- dije plantándole un pequeño beso al que ella respondió,- ¿Ya te diste cuenta de la poca química que tenemos y que no nos atraemos?

Yo estaba extasiado. Estaba besándola una vez más y podía hacerlo todo el tiempo que quisiera hasta sentirme saciado.

-Dame un minuto…- dijo colocando sus manos alrededor de mi cuello mientras intensificaba el beso.

Y ahora me enfrentaba a un pequeño problema ¿Llegaría en verdad a sentirme saciado de eso? En ese momento, la idea no parecía una posibilidad factible. Bajé mis manos de su rostro y acaricié su espalda. Tenía la ligera sospecha que cualquier parte de ella que probara me sabría a gloria.

Tentando a mi suerte, decidí alejarme de sus labios para explorar nuevos lugares. Probé su barbilla, luego su cuello. Abrí un poco su bata y besé sus hombros con la misma pasión y dedicación que todo lo demás. En verdad Hermione era una cornucopia de sabores. Canela, miel, gardenias…

Sujeté el lazo de su bata y tiré de él con cuidado. Dudando, conteniéndome, esperando a que ella no me detuviera. La bata gruesa cayó el suelo y me sentí feliz de que no me hubiera detenido. Mi bata cayó en seguida de la de ella dejándome con el pantalón del pijama que era lo único que llevaba debajo y la conduje a la barra de la cocina. Pensé que protestaría, pero en cambio se recostó en ella mientras que yo bajaba los tirantes de su ligera bata de seda azul. Sus manos se deslizaron a lo largo de mi espalda mientras que volvía a besarla en los labios y el contacto me erizó la piel haciéndome gemir.

"_y ahora es como si recién te conociera…"_

Logré bajar fácilmente la parte de arriba de su bata hasta descubrir sus pechos. Lentamente me aparté de sus labios y tracé el un camino con mi lengua hacia uno de sus pezones. Hice pequeños círculos con la lengua y encontré ese nuevo sabor en ella. Quise que fuera mía en ese momento y para siempre. Todo esto era descubrimiento mío y no podía serlo de nadie más. Acaricié sus pechos con ambas manos, entretuve mis labios en ellos el tiempo suficiente hasta que la vi morderse los labios para no gritar. Pude sentirme duro debajo de mis pantalones.

Acaricié sus piernas con las palmas de mis manos llegando hasta sus caderas. Las rodillas de Hermione estaban a los costados de mi cintura pero aún no estaba nada escrito. Busqué la orilla de su ropa interior mientras que ella me daba a probar sus labios nuevamente. Dudé por un momento, pero levantó la pelvis facilitándome la labor. La prenda fue descartada de inmediato y me aseguré de subirle el camisón hasta la cintura. Hermione condujo mis labios hacia uno de sus pezones nuevamente.

Volví a subir a su rostro, me quité las gafas y me coloqué justo a un lado de sus oídos. Lamí su lóbulo y le di mordisquillos. Hermione se estremeció. Pero lo que yo en realidad quería hacer era una petición.

-Quiero probar todo de ti,- le dije sugestivamente.

Luego busqué su mirada y ella asintió sin palabras. La vi apretar los ojos mientras que trazaba mi camino hacia el sur.

Cuando por fin llegué a tierras prometidas coloqué sus piernas en mis hombros. Me acerqué lentamente hasta tocarla con la punta de la lengua y sentí sus caderas estremecerse. Abrí con mis manos y probé lentamente mientras que ella se movía al ritmo de mis movimientos. Era el paraíso, era lo mejor, de haber sido un vino habría sido un Chardonnay. La escuché gemir, la escuché gritar y eso intensificó mi deseo por ella. La desee dolorosamente.

Podría haber estado ahí toda la vida, pero fue la misma Hermione quien me apartó con toda la impaciencia de alguien que deseaba mucho más que eso. La besé tierna y profundamente. Con ganas, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar al día siguiente. Ella se reincorporó y me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Me tomó una mano y la condujo hacia sus adentros mostrándome el fruto de mi labor. La presión en mi pantalón era tal que sentí que iba a romperlo. Ella metió su mano dentro del pantalón y lo extrajo sin miramientos. Gemí de placer con su solo contacto.

La sujeté de los hombros urgiéndola a que se detuviera. Hermione me dio una mirada hambrienta que interpreté a mi conveniencia. La levanté al vuelo y ella colocó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Busqué sus labios y su cuello pero no hice más nada. Ella se sujetó de mi cuello con una mano y la vi bajar su otra mano más allá de mi cintura una vez más. Volví a gemir al sentirla colocarlo dentro de sí. Las fuerzas se me fueron de las piernas por un momento así que tuve que buscar apoyo en una de las paredes más cercanas.

-¿Estás segura?- logré gruñir.

-No…- suspiró,- no aquí… vamos a la sala.

Tomé fuerzas de no sé dónde y avancé dando tumbos en dirección hacia donde me había indicado. En cuanto me desplomé de espaldas sobre el sillón, ella comenzó a hacer lo suyo subiendo y bajando. Dejándome entrar y salir a un ritmo cadencioso que me estaba volviendo loco. Iba a gritar pero Hermione capturó mis labios con los suyos. Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo justo en medio de un beso. Capturé sus senos con mis manos, mordí sus labios, me llené de ella.

La sujeté entre mis brazos y la coloqué sobre el sillón. Me puse de rodillas frente a ella y volví a penetrarla. Sin piedad y sin miramientos me moví dentro de ella hasta hacerla vibrar. Ésta vez fue ella quien buscó mis labios y me sentí al borde del éxtasis. Sus espasmos me condujeron pronto hasta el final.

Cuando todo se hubo terminado, me quedé unos instantes abrazado a ella, aún dentro de ella. Sintiéndome feliz y extasiado de tener su aroma y su sabor por todo mi cuerpo mientras que ella acariciaba mi espalda tiernamente.

-Pensé que nunca nos detendríamos…- dijo ella poniéndose a jugar con mi cabello.

-No quería que así fuera,- dije con la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Recobrando un poco la conciencia me aparté hacia un lado lamentando el no poder quedarme en la misma posición anterior. Hermione suspiró y yo me sentí rendido.

-¿Qué significa esto?- quise saber recobrando de pronto mi conciencia y llegando por fin a la conclusión de que lo que acababa de ocurrir era algo que nos metería en problemas.

-Es un error,- dijo ella pensativa. Su voz exhausta me llenaba de orgullo de alguna manera.

-Dijiste que nos detendríamos,- señalé recordando sus palabras antes de que eso sucediera,- dijiste que desistiríamos cuando nos diéramos cuenta que no nos gustábamos, que no teníamos química.

-Se perfectamente lo que dije,- contestó reincorporándose y acomodándose el camisón ligero,- ¿En dónde están mis pantaletas?

La miré entrar a la cocina en busca de su prenda perdida. Yo también me acomodé el pantalón del pijama y fui tras ella en busca de mi bata de noche luego de que me hubiera lanzado las gafas que había dejado en la barra de la cocina.

-¿Quiere decir esto que nos gustamos? ¿Qué tenemos química?

-No me pidas una respuesta ahora…- dijo terminando de colocarse las panties,- aún estoy pensando en ello… deberíamos habernos detenido… algo dentro de nosotros debió haber hablado. Advertido…

-¿Por qué?- quise saber aún sin comprender por qué era que ella estaba buscando excusas.

-¡Porque estamos casados! ¡Por eso!

Me llevé la mano a los labios ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Ginny! ¡Ron!

-Qué bien que los tengas en cuenta…- agregó atándose la cinta de la bata de encima.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? Luego de esto… ¿Qué va a pasar?

-Te diré lo que va a pasar…- dijo arrojándome la bata que había dejado en el piso de la cocina,- tú y yo vamos a cerrar la boca con respecto a lo que acaba de ocurrir. Dado que saciamos nuestra curiosidad y la atracción por lo prohibido, ya no tendremos que vivir con la tensión de los pasados días.

-¿Y vivir como si nada hubiera ocurrido?

-Exacto.

La miré atónito.

-No sé en donde estaba tú, pero lo que acaba de ocurrir no me parece algo que se olvide así como así.

-Tendrá que serlo,- dijo a pesar de sí misma,- tendrá que serlo porque esto, es lo peor y lo más bajo que he hecho jamás. Si Ronnie se entera…

Pude ver en su mirada que se moría de vergüenza de solo pensarlo. Y yo me sentí fatal por haber ido ahí en primer lugar y haber movido las cosas para hacerla sentirse de esa manera. Sentí eso, lamentaba en verdad que ella tuviera que cargar con una culpa que no tendría que corresponderle. Sin embargo… por mucho que sabía que me dolería herir a Ginny, no podía decir que lamentaba haberlo hecho con Hermione. Lamentaba las consecuencias y las personas que saldrían heridas con eso, pero no lamentaba esos besos y ese momento y muy en el fondo deseaba que Hermione no lo lamentara tanto como parecía hacerlo.

-Tienes razón…- dije dolido,- lo siento… no volverá a pasar.

Me di la media vuelta para no mirarla. No podía confrontar esa mirada más. Regresé a casa apareciéndome en el mismo balcón del que me había desaparecido. Me guardé la varita en el bolsillo de la bata y me metí a la bañera antes de regresar a la cama con mi esposa. Temía que percibiera en mí el aroma a alguien más.

Me costó mucho trabajo volver a concebir el sueño dado que no podía dejar de remembrar lo que había ocurrido en casa de Hermione. Su presencia seguía viva en mis manos, en mis brazos, en mi piel. Podía sentir su aroma impregnado en mí y su sabor seguía en mi paladar con mucha más fuerza que la primera vez. Y esa sensación de que por primera vez había estado en donde debía estar, que no pertenecía a otro lugar se peleaba con mis pensamientos de culpa ante la posibilidad de herir a Ginny, el amor de mi vida, y a Ron, mi mejor amigo.

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome más miserable que nunca. Anduve como zombi durante la mañana. Comí el desayuno que Ginny me sirvió y me supo a cartón; me dio un beso de despedida y no sentí nada. En ese momento me di cuenta que algo andaba mucho peor de lo que me imaginaba.

Llegué temprano a trabajar, mucho más temprano de lo usual. Apenas sí saludé a las personas de la recepción cuando me dirigí a la sección de los aurores y entré en la oficina que compartía con Ron, dividida por dos cubículos. Me apresuré a mi cubículo y enterré el rostro en el escritorio. Sólo ahí me sentí lo suficientemente solo para dejar salir mi frustración. Me di de topes contra la superficie del mueble repitiéndome varias veces que las cosas estaban mal, mal, muy mal.

_"__como ves, lo que nos pasó me está preocupando."_

Lo único que sonaba más fuerte que mis topes eran los ronquidos en el cubículo de al lado. Me puse de pie y asomé la cabeza para descubrir a Ron clavado en el escritorio, babeando lo que supuse era el informe que se había pasado toda la noche escribiendo. Me sentí peor aún de lo que ya me sentía. Mientras que él estaba trabajando yo había ido a su casa a… a…

-¡Ron!

Mi amigo dio un respingo en su propio asiento y me miró cansadamente.

-¿Ya amaneció?

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que las horas laborales habían iniciado.

-¡Termineeeee!- exclamó desganadamente dejando caer la cabeza una vez más en el informe.

-Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas a casa…- sugerí automáticamente.

-No, debo estar aquí para cuando lleguen las nuevas misiones.

-No te preocupes por eso,- le dije intentando aliviar mi culpa con una buena acción,- yo estaré aquí y me encargaré de eso en cuanto llegue Shacklebolt. Nos guardaré casos buenos, lo prometo. Ahora vete a casa a dormir, Hermione debe seguir esperándote…

-No es verdad. Está enojada conmigo ¿Recuerdas?

-El hecho que esté enojada no quiere decir que no te quiera. No tienes idea de lo que esa mujer haría por ti…

Ron me miró como intentando comprobar que era yo quien hablaba.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Sí, perfectamente bien. Ahora saca tu trasero de aquí sino quieres que lo haga yo mismo.

Ron buscó su varita dentro del cajón de su escritorio y se despidió agitando la mano débilmente antes de desaparecer.

Quise desearle bien, que Hermione lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos porque eran mis amigos. Que yo volvería a casa al terminar el trabajo y dejaría de sentirme como me sentía en cuanto viera a Ginny una vez más. Y que todo estaría bien después de eso. Guardaba todas mis esperanzas en esa buena acción.

Hasta que escuché el "plim" de alguien apareciéndose en la oficina.

-¡Vete!- le dije sin girarme para verlo,- anda, descansa, te lo has ganado.

-Debo ser una persona terrible,- dijo otra voz que no era la de Ron.

Me giré de inmediato casi sin poder creer que ella estuviera ahí en ese momento.

-Hermione…- dije casi sin pensar.

Hermione se acercó lentamente. La culpa en su rostro no se podía esconder.

-Ron recién llega a casa cansado de trabajar toda la noche. Y en cuanto se durmió, solo pude pensar que tú te habías quedado solo en la oficina ¿Qué dice eso de mí?

-Que estás tan confundida como yo…

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer al respecto?

Me acerqué a la puerta y le hice un hechizo para que nadie la pudiera abrir. Luego la miré nuevamente mientras me acercaba.

_"__yo te diré lo que podemos hacer…"_

-Ésta oportunidad puede no repetirse…- le dije acariciando su mejilla. Hermione cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

Me acerqué a ella y probé sus labios levemente. Hermione levantó la varita y realizó un hechizo para prevenir que el sonido saliera de la oficina. Desaté su abrigo y la conduje al sillón de las visitas.

-Soy una persona terrible,- me dijo quitándome las gafas.

-Entonces te mereces un castigo…

Cualquier pensamiento racional o lógico abandonó mi cabeza. La culpa se fue hacia un lado olvidado y todo lo que podía sentir eran los labios de Hermione sellando los míos y las ganas en mis manos de tocarla y acariciarla todo el tiempo.

_"__el placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto…"_

_"__Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer…"_

_"__amémonos a escondidas"_

_"__nunca lo podrán saber"_

**POR FIN HE TERMINADO. EL CAPÍTULO KE EN UN PRINCIPIO LE PONÍA NOMBRE AL FICT PERO AL FINAL CAMBIÉ D EOPINIÓN. ME PREOCUPABA UTILIZAR A MIRANDA COMO INTÉRPRETE DE UNO DE LOS TEMAS PRINCIPALES, PERO RECUERDO KE HACE TIEMPO FUE PRECISAMENTE ESTA CANCIÓN LA KE ME HIZO PENSAR EN UN OPERA FICT. LA BANDA SONORA DEL FICT ESTÁ KEDANDO MÁS RARA DE LO KE PENSABA, PERO CREO KE LAS CANCIONES KEDAN BIEN CON EL CAPÍTULO KE LES CORRESPONDE ¿O KÉ OPINAN USTDES?**

**Y ANTES DE IRME, TB TENGO OTRA COSA KE CONSULTARLES. A PESAR DE LO KE ESTÁN LEYENDO NO SOY UNA ESCRITORA REGULAR DE LEMON. APARTE DE ESTE SOLO TENGO Tócame El Corazón (TEC) Y NO HE EXPERIMENTADO TANTO. MI PREGUNTA ES ¿KÉ TANTO CONSIDERAN DEMASIADO? SI HE DE SER SINCERA, TENGO MUY POCOS PREJUICIOS CON RESPECTO AL SEXO, ASÍ KE SI DE PRONTO ME DA POR ESCRIBIR POSICIONES MUY DESCRIPTIVAS TEMO KE SE VAYAN A SACAR DE ONDA. SUPONGO KE DEBERÍA TENER NOCIONES, PERO NO LAS TENGO. EL OTRO DÍA LE COMENTÉ A UNA AMIGA UNA ESCENA KE TENÍA PLANEADA PARA ESTE FICT Y SE SORPRENDIÓ ¬¬ Y ENTONCES PENSÉ ¿SERÁ POSIBLE KE ALGUIEN SE PERVIERTA LEYENDO UN FICT? SUPONGO KE ES POSIBLE, PERO A VECES ME CUESTA CREER KE AÚN HAY PERSONAS CON MENTE CERRADA. ME GUSTARÍA SABER SU OPINIÓN AL RESPECTO. TAL VEZ SEA YO LA DEPRAVADA XDDDDD**

**SILLITA EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAP Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. NO OLVIDEN PASARSE POR MI HOMEPAGE (PARA LLEGAR, PINCHEN MI NOMBRE Y VERÁN MI PÁGINA PRINCIPAL, EN LA PARTE DE ARRIBA HAY UNA LIGA CON EL NOMBRE "HOMEPAGE" KE LOS LLEVARÁ A MI BLOG. AHÍ PUEDEN LEER LOS COMENTARIOS Y EXTENSIONES DE LAS EXPLICACIONES DE CADA CHAP ASÍ COMO LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS.) GRACIAS.**

**TLAL**


	4. Loca

***Capítulo reeditado**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción a Myra Stella Turner.**

**TRACK 4: "Loca" éxito de Alejandra Guzmán**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fict contiene situaciones maduras y no es apto para menores (creo ke eso kedó claro en el chap pasado). Éste capítulo contiene descripciones gráficas.**

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

"**Loca"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

_"Y no se cómo decírtelo… que me estoy volviendo loca"_

Dicen de los locos que son los últimos en enterarse que lo están aunque yo creo pertenecer a la minoría que está consciente de ello. Lo supe desde el principio, desde el momento en que dejé de ser lo que era para convertirme en algo de lo que me avergonzaba. Cuando los instintos me ganaron y me dejé llevar por ellos de una manera indescriptible, supuse que la cordura desde hace mucho que me había abandonado.

Debí haberme negado… debí haber dicho que no. Pero algo dentro de mí era mucho más fuerte que yo. Y todo por un beso… ese maldito beso que despertó tantas partes de mí. Me dejó pensando en ello, considerando la posibilidad de que algo pudiera ocurrir y obligándome a buscar la explicación de por qué no debía ocurrir. Pero… ¿Por qué necesitaba una explicación? ¿Es que acaso la razón de estar casada no era suficiente? Debía serlo, tenía que serlo.

"_mi manera de quererte no tiene explicación…"_

Harry me besó. Y días después me confesó estar obsesionado conmigo, con ese beso. Ese beso que me había movido la tierra que pisaba, la tierra que había dejado de sentir desde entonces. Dudé, me hice la difícil, pero la verdad es que por dentro todo mi cuerpo gritaba que sí. Que estar con él era lo correcto porque nunca antes me había sentido de la misma manera hasta que estuvimos juntos. Debí haber dicho que no…

"_hoy quisiera devorarte a besos…"_

Me buscó, me provocó. Nunca me había sentido tan deseada. Nunca me había comportado de esa manera. Pensaba en eso y me convencía que esa no era yo, que no había sido yo. Luego de lo sucedido me lamenté, me alejé. Intenté pensar en Ron, mi esposo. El hombre que me había amado durante todos esos años y a quien yo amaba y en quien debía estar pensando. Pero no fue así, no pensé en Ron en ningún momento mientras que dejaba que Harry me besara y me tocara justo en el mismo lugar en donde Ron y yo habíamos hecho el amor hacía unos días.

"_loca con tus besos…"_

Pensé que no habría problema pero sí lo hubo. Lo hubo porque cuando Harry me tocó no me molestó en lo absoluto lo frío o lo duro de la barra. Porque me hizo gritar de placer haciendo conmigo cosas que jamás había intentado con mi esposo y que nunca me había atrevido a pedirle o él a mí. Hubo problema porque en el momento en el que él estuvo dentro de mí, supe que no iba a haber más que fuego. Y no podría perdonarme el estar comparando a Ron con Harry luego de haberlo engañado tan miserablemente.

"_loca tu me tienes"_

Harry me dejó tomar el mando y el control de lo que ocurría en nuestros momentos pasionales. Lo besé, lo deseé. Quise ser suya por siempre y disfruté cada minuto que estuvo dentro de mí. Lo dejé tocarme, besarme, probarme y hacer todo lo que quisiera conmigo porque eso era lo que mi cuerpo me pedía. Porque eso era lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer con tal de probarme a mí misma que no era una esclava de la rutina. Pero algo no salió bien.

"_loca de pasión"_

Todo lo que había deseado era una noche. Una sola vez de no hacer siempre lo que se esperaba que hiciera, lo que yo misma esperaba de mí misma. No lo había planeado, la verdad que no, fue solo una idea que me vino a la cabeza en el momento en que él me pidió un segundo beso. Y ya no me pude detener. Debí haberlo hecho, debí haber dicho que no. Debí hacer algo porque luego de eso, ya fue demasiado tarde. Me tomó entre sus brazos y fui otra persona, fui suya en el sillón.

"_loca con tus labios"_

Y fui suya.

"_loca con tu cuerpo"_

Apenas sí pude dormir en lo que restó de la noche. Sola en mi habitación debía estar pensando en mi esposo ausente. Pero no lo hice. Solo pude pensar en él, en lo increíble que había sido todo y en lo mucho que deseaba que volviera a suceder. Lloré de vergüenza y de resignación. Busqué una explicación a lo que me pasaba y solo pude concluir que estaba al borde de la locura. Esa no era la persona que se suponía que yo era. No era la Hermione que había crecido al lado de ambos y les ayudaba a resolver sus problemas ¿Y entonces quién era yo? La pregunta me rondó por la cabeza repetidamente ¿Es que acaso esa personalidad siempre había estado dentro de mí pero la había reprimido en el pasado? No podía serlo… no era eso lo que yo quería para mí ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Algo dentro de mí era más fuerte que yo. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido con Harry me invitaban a repetir…

"_loca del corazón"_

A la mañana siguiente ya era demasiado para echarme atrás. En cuanto Ron llegó a casa todo cansado y se tumbó en la cama, vi la oportunidad que la vida me estaba brindando. En mi torcida lógica lo tomé como una señal y me abalancé a los brazos de Harry una vez más. Sabía que no diría que no, que lo deseaba tanto como yo y me aproveché de eso.

Lo hicimos en el sillón de visitas, en su escritorio y terminamos en la alfombra. Pasión, saliva y orgasmos. De eso se trataba y nada más. Y cuando la adrenalina se fue, nos quedamos con la vergüenza y la culpa. Nos despedimos con la intención de que esa fuera en verdad la última vez. Pero en el fondo deseamos con todas nuestras fuerzas que el destino volviera a regalarnos otra oportunidad como la de ese día.

No pasó mucho para que volviéramos a tenerla…

Habíamos acordado no asistir al café el martes por la noche para ver si algo pasaba entre Luna y Draco. Pero nadie se pudo quedar con las ganas y la duda de lo sucedía en esa cita arreglada. Así que necesitaban un chivo expiatorio. Harry ofreció ir de incógnito y se suponía que Ron iría con él, pero tuvo que trabajar hasta tarde para reponer las horas que había perdido el lunes. Y se les ocurrió la idea que la segunda debía ser yo.

Llegué a la cita vistiendo una falda azul apenas un par de centímetros arriba de la rodilla, unas botas de equitación de color miel, una blusa blanca de botones al frente y una chamarra de corte torero del mismo color que las botas. Llevaba mi cabello modificado a rubio y lacio como crin de caballo para que Luna y Draco no me reconocieran, Harry me reconocería por ese rasgo. Y yo lo reconocería por su cabello castaño claro peinado hacia atrás y sus jeans de mezclilla. Ambos llegamos casi al mismo tiempo y nos sentamos juntos en el sillón en forma de U que se encontraba justo enfrente de otro igual, en el que siempre nos encontrábamos con nuestros amigos los martes por la noche.

Luna ya estaba ahí, con su bebida humeante movía el popote de un lado a otro sin beber el contenido aún. A ella no le gustaba beber sola, así que seguramente estaba esperando a alguien que la acompañara. Nos dio pena verla ahí sola y de pronto nos empezó a carcomer la posibilidad de que Draco no llegara y que ella se quedara sola. Estábamos por levantarnos a acompañarla cuando llegó Draco disculpándose de lo tarde que se le había hecho por haberse encontrado con una de las mujeres con las que había salido. Luna sonrió y lo invitó a tomar asiento.

-Pues no eres el único que llega tarde,- le dijo haciendo obvio el hecho de que estaba sola.

Draco pareció sorprendido.

-Esto sí es raro…- dijo él revisando su reloj para comprobar que era en realidad tan tarde como creía que era,- especialmente si Hermione no está aquí. Como no sea que Ron la hubiera entretenido…

-Tal vez deberías pedir algo mientras los esperamos,- le sugirió mostrándole su cóctel aún lleno.

Draco llamó a la mesera y se entretuvo flirteando con ella mientras que le pedía un café. Luna le dio una mirada de complicidad cuando la mesera se hubo alejado de la mesa toda ruborizada y apresurada por atenderlo rápidamente.

-¿Crees que en verdad lleguen a algo?- le pregunté al notar la camaradería entre esos dos que no daba señales de ir más allá.

-No tengo idea,- me dijo sin dejar de mirarlos,- no apostaría nada a favor o en contra ¿Quién habría dicho que tú y yo…?

Harry quiso obviar la pregunta y me molesté de pronto. Deseaba que lo que había pasado se quedara en el pasado. Pero no podría hacerlo si Harry pretendía lanzar esos comentario cuando estuviéramos solos.

-¿Tú y yo qué?- pregunté en un tono enfadado. Harry se sorprendió al escucharme hablar así.

-¿Es que no te parece irónico?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Justo ayer juramos que no permitiríamos que volviera a ocurrir y míranos. Nos han mandado solos en una misión.

-Eso no quiere decir que vaya a ocurrir algo,- sentencié intentando sonar segura de mí misma.

Harry debió haber notado la farsa. Me miró de forma significativa y de solo empezar a considerar la posibilidad, mi mundo comenzó a tambalearse ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Mi cabeza me repetía una y otra vez que me fuera de ahí y le diera fin a esa actitud tan fuera de mí que tanto me avergonzaba.

"_Y con solo una mirada siento la tentación…"_

-Deja de mirarme así,- renegué indignada y temiendo por la mi propia fuerza de voluntad,- te dije que no ocurrirá nada.

-¿Estás segura?

Sentí su mano debajo del mantel, acariciándome la rodilla con movimientos circulares. Estaba cálida y aun así me daba escalofríos al tocarme. En ese momento no alcanzaba a deducir qué era lo que estaba pensando Harry ¿Sufría acaso él de los mismos demonios? ¿Sentía alguna culpa al igual que yo? ¿O era simplemente que su deseo era tan grande como el mío?

-Detente,- le dije con una mirada severa.

-Detenme,- dijo recorriendo su mano un poco más arriba hasta rozarme el muslo.

Solté un suspiro de sorpresa y miré alrededor temiendo que alguien se hubiera dado cuenta. Todos parecían absortos en sus propios negocios. Incluso Draco y Luna, que estaban en frente de nuestra mesa, estaban entretenidos en una plática con la mesera a quien Draco había intentado seducir.

-Harry…- susurré nerviosamente,- pueden vernos… y todo mundo sabe que estamos casados. Y no precisamente el uno con el otro…

-Con estos disfraces,- dijo subiendo la mano un poco más y haciéndome casi gritar de sorpresa,- nadie sabe que eres tú y que soy yo. No importa si nos ven, somos unas personas al azar que quedaron de verse en un café lleno de gente.

-Harry,- suspiré,- no estás pensando claramente.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

Luego de eso, sus dedos rozaron las orillas de mis panties. Sujeté su mano libre que estaba sobre la mesa con mis dos manos. Me miró preguntándome en silencio si debía seguir o no. Mi cabeza dijo que, veinte mil veces no. Las sirenas de alarma se activaron todas en mi cabeza. No debía, no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar que volviera a ocurrir. Así que no le dije que sí…

"_Y no se como decírtelo…"_

Pero tampoco le dije que no.

"…_que me estás volviendo loca."_

Me besó acariciando mi mejilla y yo rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. La otra mano, la mano invisible para el público, se encontraba ya esquivando los obstáculos para llegar hasta ese punto que me encendía por dentro. Me acarició por sobre la ropa interior, pero eso fue suficiente. Tuve ganas de comérmelo mientras me besaba.

-Debemos buscar un lugar,- le susurré al oído a pesar de mí misma.

En ese momento, todo rastro de remordimiento o duda se había quedado atrás. Era como si sus besos tuvieran un efecto amnésico en mí. O como si fuera una droga a la que me estaba volviendo adicta y que disfrutaba cuando gozaba de ella pero que cuando no estaba conmigo me atormentaba hasta la depresión.

Jamás creí que reaccionaría tan rápido. Apenas se lo había dicho y me jaló del brazo sacándome del sillón en el que estábamos. Nos olvidamos por completo de las personas a quienes habíamos ido a espiar y salimos del café sin mirar atrás.

-¿A dónde vamos?- quise saber mientras me llevaba casi a rastras por la calle.

No me contestó, pero reconocí el establecimiento en cuanto pusimos pie en él.

-Una habitación,- le dijo desesperadamente al hombre del otro lado de la barra.

El hombre lo miró severamente como adivinando lo que él y yo tramábamos.

-Éste no es esa clase de establecimientos…- le dijo dándole vueltas a su trapo sucio sobre el pretil.

Harry buscó dentro de su chaqueta y extrajo varias monedas de oro. Calculé mínimo treinta. Tom, el dueño del caldero chorreante, se dio cuenta que era mucho más de lo que normalmente pedía por una noche en su posada y tomó las monedas sin miramientos. Se agachó un poco y lanzó una llave que sacó de debajo de la barra.

-Cuarto diecisiete,- dijo menos molesto que la primera vez.

Harry tomó la llave en seguida y Tom se acercó para darnos otra indicación.

-No se olviden de utilizar hechizos silenciadores… no quiero problemas con los demás huéspedes.

Él asintió levemente antes de jalarme nuevamente escaleras arriba. En un momento de lucidez agradecí que Tom no pudiera reconocernos. Apenas llegamos al pasillo de las habitaciones y nos sentimos los suficientemente solos. Harry me pegó contra la pared buscando desesperadamente mis labios. Sentí su piel incendiada, su corazón agitado y algo duro que presionaba mi cadera.

-¿Así que estás listo?- le dije a manera de jugueteo cuando él comenzó a besar mi cuello.

-Desde que me hiciste la insinuación en el café.

Me sentí orgullosa de mí misma de solo pensar que con solo mis palabras podía provocar a un hombre de esa manera. Y me fue inevitable hacer la comparación con Ron, quien me pedía sexo sólo cuando él tenía ganas y tenía que conformarme hasta que él hubiera terminado. Con Ron, a veces sentía que hacer el amor era una especie de labor doméstica como su esposa. Equivalente a barrer la cocina o lavar los trastos. Con Harry, en cambio, me sentía deseada por primera vez en muchos años. Me sentía sensual y femenina. Hasta entonces, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba todo eso. Pero entonces estaba mi conciencia que me advertía y me preguntaba si eso era verdad o me lo estaba inventando para evadir la culpa.

"_Porque tu me vuelves loca…"_

Me colgué de su cuello dejándolo que me llevara a la habitación. No dejó de besarme ni me soltó en ningún momento a pesar de que casi nos caímos al chocar con una mesita en el pasillo. También la puerta habría sido mucho más fácil de abrir de estar separados, pero esa no era una posibilidad en esos momentos.

Entramos dando tumbos y se recargó en la puerta para cerrarla con su peso. Dejó una de sus manos en mi cintura para sostenerme justo donde estaba y con la otra sacó la varita de su chaqueta. Le dio un par de vueltas y supe que había hecho el hechizo para silenciar la habitación. Luego me dio un toquecillo con ella y sentí que había algo diferente en mí.

-Me gusta tu cabello tal y como es,- me dijo enredando la punta de la varita en uno de mis mechones castaños.

Le quité la varita, y convoqué el hechizo para devolverle su cabello a la normalidad. Luego arrojé la varita a la cama.

-A mí también me gustas más así.

Se giró y me colocó contra la puerta. Luego quiso quitarme la chaqueta pero yo lo detuve de tajo. Mi nueva personalidad me dominaba invitándome a explorar situaciones que nunca antes creí volver a hacer realidad posiblemente por pudor o a lo que Ron pensaría si se lo pidiera.

-Házmelo con la ropa puesta.

Harry escuchó mi solicitud y se apresuró subirme la falda en busca de mis bragas. Intentó quitármelas pero al ver que era casi imposible sin soltarme, le ayudé a romperlas lo suficiente para que él las atravesara. Lo escuché desabrocharse el pantalón y la expectativa me prendió aún más.

Con la espalda aún apoyada en la puerta y mis piernas entrelazadas alrededor de sus caderas, bajé una de mis manos y lo guié hacia mi entrada. Fue excitante sentirlo dentro de mí a pesar de estar vestidos. Lo escuché gemir con pasión mientras entraba y salía empujándome contra la puerta y esperé que el hechizo funcionara incluso contra los golpes.

Sus labios hurgaron mis labios, mi rostro, mi cuello. Me desabotonó la camisa y besó mis senos con toda la pasión que lo encendía. Pronto sentí mis adentros explotar con desenfreno y sintiendo que no aguantaría mucho de esa manera, me llevó hasta la cama donde se tumbó junto conmigo.

-Eres adictiva,- me dijo terminando de desabotonar mi camisa.

Lo ayudé a quitarme el resto de la ropa y me deshice de la suya también. Sentí su piel rozar la mía provocando escalofríos en cada parte que tocaba. Me giré sobre él deseosa de hacerlo mío como él hacía conmigo. Sujeté su rostro entre mis manos y besé cada punto de su cara, su cuello, su pecho, acaricié sus pezones, su abdomen y me encontré con su miembro erguido. Aún listo para lo que yo aún deseaba. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo escuché gemir. Tenía que probarlo.

Me incliné hacia él y lo toqué con la punta de la lengua. Eso era algo que nunca había hecho, pero el escucharlo gemir y suspirar con lo que hacía me provocaba una especie de orgullo que nunca antes había sentido. Intenté no pensar en Ron mientras dominaba mi tarea. Pero las situaciones en las que Ron siempre decía "te sientes muy bien", como si solo necesitara estar recostada en la cama para que él se saciara fueron inevitables. Harry me decía con sus gestos y sus sonidos sensuales que era yo quien lo hacía sentir bien. Mi orgullo femenino estaba al máximo. Una de mis maniobras lo hizo emitir un grito ahogado que me incitó a seguir en lo mío.

-Espera…- me detuvo tomándome por los hombros,- no voy a terminar ahí.

-¿Por qué no?- le dije persuasivamente lamiendo su abdomen y subiendo lentamente hacia su cuello y luego su cara,- quiero hacerte el amor con cada parte de mi cuerpo.

Como si hubiera encendido la mecha. Se volteó de inmediato sobre mí y entró en mí salvajemente colocando mis piernas sobre sus hombros. En esa posición entró en su totalidad, como nunca. Me hizo gemir, me hizo gritar. Sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó con pasión. Sentí mis adentro colapsar una vez más. Mordí sus labios sin darme cuenta y lo llevé al orgasmo junto conmigo. Lo sentí como nunca lo había sentido, con fuerza y calor, provocándome movimientos que fueron netamente involuntarios pero al mismo tiempo inevitable. Mi cuerpo me decía que eso era lo que siempre había buscado, como las cosas siempre debían ser.

Bajó mis piernas de sus hombros y se dejó caer sobre mí utilizando las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para no aplastarme. Aún dentro de mí me besó los párpados, la frente, las mejillas, la punta de la nariz y volvió a besar mis labios. Pensé que ya todo había terminado cuando lo sentí ponerse duro dentro de mí una vez más. Gemí sorprendida y él me miró con deseo renovado moviéndose lentamente.

Me reincorporé haciéndolo hacer lo mismo y evitando a toda costa perder el contacto. Me senté sobre su regazo y me impulsé con las piernas para incitar al movimiento. Haciéndolo entrar y salir lentamente. De una manera mucho más tierna que la primera vez.

"Mi manera de quererte no tiene explicación, hoy quisiera devorarte a besos"

-Me estás volviendo loca…- le dije dejándolo explorarme con sus labios.

Lo decía con sinceridad ¿A dónde había ido a parar toda mi lógica y cordura? No lo sabía, no sabía nada de mí. Lo único que tenía sentido en ese momento ese el presente que estaba viviendo. El hombre conmigo en la alcoba que me hacía experimentar lo que nunca antes había sentido y las ganas que tenía de que eso no terminara y de congelar el momento para siempre en ese momento.

"_Loca con tus besos… loca tú me tienes, loca de pasión"_

Recorriendo con la lengua el contorno de mis senos hasta llegar a mi pezón, jugueteando con él, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo. Tomándome de la cintura para ayudarme a entrar y salir.

"_loca con tus labios, loca con tu cuerpo…"_

Levantándome de él me giró y me puso de espaldas y volvió a sentarme en su regazo de esa manera. Recorrió mi cabello a un lado y buscó mi cuello y acarició mi espalda mientras me besaba los hombros y la nuca.

-Por favor…- le supliqué sintiéndome húmeda una vez más.

Recorrió mi cintura con su mano y la rodeó hacia delante. Lo sentí bajando lentamente a sabiendas que estaba desesperada por ser tocada, probada, penetrada, lo que fuera. Introdujo un dedo y se dio cuenta que ya no soportaba más y él disfrutó jugueteando conmigo aumentando el deseo. Me estrujó entre sus brazos fuertes y me levantó levemente, luego me bajó con lentitud hasta entrar en mí otra vez. Gemí al sentirme llena y completa una vez más.

Con su pecho sobre mi espalda y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me sentí protegida, como si estando así con él todo estaba bien. Como si nada jamás pudiera dañarme y que todo lo que había hecho en la vida era para conducirme a ese momento sublime.

"_Loca del corazón"_

Terminé sobre sus piernas por tercera vez en lo que iba de la noche. Lo sentí cerca del clímax cuando me jaló a recostarnos en la cama manteniendo la posición. Besó mi cuello y mis hombros mientras que seguía moviéndose dentro. Pronto sentí la explosión que me inundó nuevamente. Me giré para besarlo tiernamente en los labios viéndolo exhausto y respirando pesadamente a mi lado. El sudor en su cuerpo y el mío era el rastro y la marca que nos quedaba de lo que parecía ser la mejor noche de nuestras vidas. O al menos de la mía.

Nos quedamos un rato desnudos y recostados uno frente al otro. Cerrando los ojos mientras que seguíamos disfrutando de las pequeñas caricias y el contacto trivial que no habíamos podido disfrutas las veces pasadas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- quise saber mientras que acariciaba las facciones de su rostro con la yema de mis dedos.

-Dame un minuto,- gruñó sin abrir los ojos aún,- todavía no estoy listo para otra ronda.

-No me refería a eso,- reí dándole una palmada en el hombro.

"¿Un minuto?" pensé considerando que tal vez... pero recapacité de inmediato.

-Me refiero a esto,- dije señalándolo a él y luego a mí,- hemos comprobado al cien por ciento que no se nos puede dejar solos por un minuto ¿Qué crees que pase la próxima vez que nos veamos forzados a estar solos?

-Las posibilidades en mi cabeza son bastante tentadoras…- sonrió acariciando mis labios con la punta de su dedo.

-¿Lo ves?- dije apartando su mano de mi rostro tiernamente,- ¡Eso es a lo que me refiero! No sé si podamos prometer que no lo vamos a volver a hacer… como las pasadas dos veces…

-No, eso no funciona,- asintió en redando su mismo dedo con uno de mis mechones.

-¿Entonces qué va a pasar? ¿Nos convertiremos en amantes?

-No lo sé…

Su mirada estaba tan confundida como la mía ¿Sería posible que en el fondo la conciencia le remordiera tanto como a mí? ¿Sería posible que lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros fuera tan inevitable para él como lo era para mí?

-No tengo idea,- volvió a decir abrazándome,- todo lo que sé es que cada vez que te veo, quiero estar contigo.

-Yo también,- contesté aferrándome a él y a la única verdad que podía decir en esos momentos.

-Cuando no estoy contigo, solo puedo pensar en lo malo que esto es. En el daño que le haríamos a los demás si se enteraran.

-Y que no podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo porque tenemos a alguien más a quienes sí amamos- agregué sintiendo pena por eso sin saber por qué.

-Y que no podemos echar por la borda todo lo bueno que tenemos por esto.

Sus palabras me hirieron de una manera extraña. Sabía que era verdad, que la vida que teníamos con nuestros amigos y nuestras respectivas parejas era parte de un sueño que habíamos tenido desde jóvenes. Ambos extraños al mundo mágico buscamos desesperadamente pertenecer a él. Y cuando por fin lo conseguimos… nos vimos envueltos en esta terrible situación ¿Por qué lo hacemos, Hermione? ¿Por qué no podemos parar?

La pregunta de Harry se quedó en el aire. Yo no podía responderla más de lo que él podía. Y me habría lamentado de no haber podido hacerlo de no ser porque otro pensamiento inundó mi mente.

-¡Por Merlín!- dije reaccionando de pronto y soltándome de él,- ¿Qué hora es?

Harry se puso de pie y tropezó buscando sus gafas. Yo las vi en el suelo y se las pasé. Luego buscamos el reloj. Harry lo encontró.

-¡Es la una de la mañana!- dijo poniéndoselo en la muñeca y buscando su ropa interior.

Yo recogí todas las piezas de mi indumentaria que vi y me las puse a toda prisa.

-¡Ron me va a matar! ¡Harry! ¿Qué le voy a decir?

-Yo también tengo que inventarle algo a Ginny,- dijo subiéndose los jeans de mezclilla.

-Tenemos que inventar algo relacionado con Draco y Luna,- sugerí terminándome de abotonar la camisa y empezando a colocarme la falda,- y debemos decir lo mismo.

-¿Qué podemos decir si no vimos casi nada?

-Digamos que salieron del café y que los seguimos. Pero que al final cada uno se fue por su propio lado.

-¡Eres rápida!

-Lo se.

Me apresuré a salir de la habitación. Iba tan deprisa que no me di cuenta cuando choqué con una mujer que iba saliendo de la habitación de al lado. Me reincorporé para disculparme y casi se me cae el alma a los pies cuando me di cuenta que la mujer no era otra persona que Luna.

-¡Luna!- dije nerviosamente,- ¿Qué estás…?

Detrás de ella salió la mesera con la que Draco había estado coqueteando en la cafetería y las tres nos quedamos heladas. Pero Luna reaccionó casi de inmediato.

-Ella es RoseMary,- me dijo con una soltura que no denotaba pena alguna,- la conocí cuando no asistieron a la cafetería.

La saludé aún sorprendida. Pero más que eso, estaba nerviosa porque pudiera descubrirme.

-¿Y tú qué estás haciendo aquí?- quiso saber antes de que yo buscara una excusa para retirarme,- ¿Experimentas nuevos lugares con Ron?

Iba a contestar que sí, que Ron estaba abajo pagando la cuenta. Cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió. Y Harry salió acomodándose la chaqueta.

Sí, la situación fue mucho más incómoda de lo que podía ser. Luna lo vio y luego me vio. No necesitó mucho tiempo para sacar tus propias conclusiones.

-Espera,- me apresuré a decirle,- no saques conclusiones aún. Esto no…

-¿…es lo que parece?- complementó incrédula,- claro, y lo de Rosemary y yo tampoco lo es.

Me quedé muda. Harry seguía congelado.

-Pero no se preocupen,- intentó tranquilizarnos,- yo no he visto nada.

-Y nosotros tampoco,- me apresuré a contestar pensando que esa era la razón de su silencio.

-No es necesario,- contestó tomando a Rosemary y haciendo ademán de retirarse,- yo no tengo razones para esconderme.

-Es que deja que te explique,- dije una vez más.

-No, no quiero saber. No voy a ser su cómplice.

Dicho eso se retiró y nos dejó a Harry y a mí con más preguntas, dudas y remordimientos que hacía unos instantes.

Cuando regresé a casa, me sentí aliviada de que Ron ya se hubiera dormido. Cuando él dormía no había fuerza humana en éste mundo que lo levantara. Me acosté a su lado sin atreverme a abrazarlo ¿Cómo podría? No me merecía estar a su lado. Supe que no dormiría bien, tenía que prepararme para mentir al día siguiente. Pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en Harry y sus brazos, y su cuerpo y la forma en que me tocaba. No cabía duda que ya me había convertido en una loca de atar.

"_Porque tu me vuelves loca… tu me provocas… yo lo que tengo es una obsesión"_

**UFF, FIN DEL CHAP! UH NO CREÓ KE ME FUERA A TOMAR TANTO ESCRIBIRLO. Y NO FUE POR LA PARTE DEL SEXO, KE DE ALGUNA U OTRA MANERA HARRY Y HERMIONE SIEMPRE LOGRAN MOVERSE CASI SOLOS (JEJEJEJE). CREO KE FUE MÁS BIEN PONERLE PALABRAS A HERMIONE SIN KE SONARAN TAN… DESLINDADAS A LO SENTIMENTAL. MIENTRAS KE HARRY PIENSA KE ES SOLO DESEO, HERMIONE CREE KE ESTÁ SATISFACIENDO UNA NECESIDAD EMOCIONAL. PERO POR SUPUESTO KE ESTÁN CAYENDO EN UNA TRAMPA DE LA KE NO SALDRÁN TAN FÁCILMENTE. OH NO! PERO TAMPOCO ME MALINTERPRETEN. ÉSTA NO ES UNA HISTORIA PORNOGRÁFICA NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, A PESAR DE SUS SITUACIONES, EL CHISTE ES EMPEZAR FUERTE FÍSICAMENTE (COMO LO HICE EN TEC) HASTA KE SE DEN CUENTA DE MUCHAS COSAS KE NO HABÍAN CONSIDERADO. YA LO HIZO HERMIONE, SI ES KE SE DAN CUENTA. Y YA VERÁN LO KE PIENSA HARRY AL RESPECTO.**

**ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CHAP Y KE HAYAN ENCONTRADO LA CANCIÓN PORKE VALE LA PENA. TIENE ESE RITMO NECESARIO SOBRE TODO EN LAS ESCENAS MÁS SUBIDAS DE TONO (SI NO LO HICIERON, CONSÍGANLA, VUELVAN A LEER Y VEAN). MUCHAS GRACIAS TB POR LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES Y LOS COMENTARIOS CON RESPECTO A MIS DUDAS. ÉSTA NO ES LA ESCENA A LA KE ME REFERÍA, PERO YA ME HAN DADO LUZ VERDE Y YA NO SE PUEDEN RETRACTAR ¿EH? LAS RESPUESTAS AL BLOG LAS SUBO AL RATO ASÍ COMO COMENTARIOS MÁS EXTENSOS CON RESPECTO A LOS DOS CAPÍTULOS "FUERTES".**

**SI SE DAN CUENTA KE ESTOYT ESCRIBIENDO SEGUIDO ES PORKE HE NOTADO KE LOS REVIEWS NO ME HAN ABANDONADO. SIGAN HACIÉNDOLO ASÍ Y YO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO ¿ES UN TRATO? SEGURO KIEREN SABER LO KE PSARÁ AHORA KE ALGUIEN DEL GRUPO SE HA ENTERADO. JEJEJEJEJE**

**WENO, AHORA SÍ, SILLA EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAP Y KE TENGAN UN BUEN DÍA!**

**TLAL**


	5. Me cuesta tanto olvidarte

***Reedición de capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción a Nacho Cano.**

**TRACK 5: "Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte" de Mecano.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Éste capítulo contiene escenas gráficas. Se recomienda discreción.**

**CAPITULO CINCO**

"**Me Cuesta Tanto Olvidarte"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Al día siguiente de nuestro chasco en la posada del caldero chorreante Ron me preguntó a primera hora que qué era lo que había ocurrido con Draco y Luna. Él creía que se había puesto bueno el asunto dado que había tardado tanto en llegar. Yo tenía preparado mi discurso y le dije que Draco y Luna pasaron un buen rato en el bar cada uno intentando ligar con alguien diferente y salieron cada uno por su lado. Que me había tardado porque Harry y yo habíamos pensado que tal vez se verían afuera y los habíamos seguido toda la noche, pero que la operación era totalmente fallida y que lo mejor que podíamos hacer era dejar de intentar unirlos.

Ron pareció un poco desilusionado con la noticia, pero se tragó mi cuento sin objetar. Y eso, lejos de hacerme sentir mejor, me hizo sentir como una inmunda cucaracha. No podía dejar de recriminarme ¿Ahora le iba a comenzar a mentir a mi marido?

Nos fuimos al trabajo en el ministerio luego de desayunar. Él hacia el área de aurores y yo hacia el tribunal. Tenía que trabajar en mi postulado para la ley en contra de la discriminación de los hombres lobo, pero en el momento en el que me senté frente a mi escritorio con pluma y pergamino en mano, no pude hacer más que pensar en Harry y en cómo le había ido con Ginny ¿Le habría creído? Supe que no era apropiado bajar a su oficina así de pronto. Y que era imposible hablar con Harry estando Ron presente, así que tuve que aguantarme las ganas hasta la hora del almuerzo. Está de más decir que mi postulado seguía en blanco, y la auditoría que estaba a tres días de llevarse a cabo…

Las dos diez, Harry seguramente ya se había ido a casa a almorzar con Ginny, como siempre lo hacía. Yo le había dicho a Ron que estaría ocupada con lo de los hombres lobo esa tarde y que no podría llegar. Él me comprendió y me dio un beso que fue como la marca escarlata de mi engaño ¿Cómo podía estarle haciendo eso? Por primera vez luego de los pasados días, la razón estaba volviendo a mí.

Mi cabeza se debatía entre sombras mientras que marcaba nerviosamente desde la cabina telefónica. Varias veces me detuve a mitad de los números y colgué ¿Y si me contestaba Ginny? ¿Y si me contestaba y en verdad se habían peleado? No tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir. Marqué como por quinta vez y empezó a sonar. Tres timbres y nada. Estaba por colgar cuando alguien descolgó la bocina.

"que no sea Ginny que no sea Ginny…" me dije varias veces para mí misma en lo que esperaba a que alguien hablara.

-¿Diga?- me dijo la voz masculina del otro lado. Me sentí aliviada que fuera Harry y al mismo un escalofrío me recorrió la espina al escuchar su timbre de voz. No me había dado cuenta lo mucho que lo había extrañado hasta entonces.

-¿Estás solo?- le dije en voz baja.

Me sentí en medio de una misión clandestina. Una mujer desesperada hablando con su amante. No, no podía estar haciendo eso. No yo, no Hermione Granger. La mujer que siempre hacía lo correcto, la que siempre les decía a los demás lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal.

-Sí, pero Ginny no tarda en llegar…- me dijo utilizando el mismo tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasó?- quise saber de inmediato,- ¿Estás en problemas?

Harry guardó silencio por unos segundos casi eternos.

-¿Con Ginny? No. Le dije lo que habíamos acordado y ya no mencionó más. Quiso saber más de Draco y Luna, pero no se sorprendió cuando le dije que no esperara mucho de esa relación.

-Me da mucho alivio escuchar eso…

Después hubo otro silencio un poco más largo en la línea. En verdad quería ir a verlo, pero sabía que no era posible ¿Y si Ginny me veía ahí? Sabía que podía pasar por ahí cuando quisiera dado que éramos amigos todos pero… no estaba segura de mis acciones una vez que viera a Harry. No después de todo lo ocurrido. No podía confiar en mis acciones o las de Harry.

-Harry…- dije por fin sintiendo una angustia muy grande en mi pecho,- no puedo seguir haciendo esto.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto. Estoy en una cabina pública sintiéndome como una delincuente. Escondiéndome de Ron y sintiendo una culpabilidad del tamaño del mundo por haberle hecho esto. Y sé que simplemente no podré seguir sin perder… sin perder lo que en realidad soy, Harry. Y tú… tú también has cambiado ¿No te parece?

Los silencios de Harry me estaban matando. Pero por fin habló.

-Supongo que tienes un plan…- y pude notar el desaire en su tono de voz.

-Así es.- comencé a decirle. Mis manos temblorosas me hacían difícil sujetar la bocina pero la apreté con todas mis fuerzas mientras seguía hablando,- Por el momento lo que debemos hacer es evitar vernos al menos por unos días. Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente bien que su las situaciones son propensas, es posible que vuelva a ocurrir.

-Y eso es lo último que quieres…

Ésta vez, quien guardó silencio fui yo. Harry sabía perfectamente bien que lo deseaba tanto como él. Siempre habíamos sido capaces de comprender lo que el otro estaba pensando sin necesidad de decirlo y estaba seguro que entendía lo que mi cabeza estaba haciendo y lo que mis intenciones denotaban.

-¿Podrías empezar por dejar de hacer esas insinuaciones?- repliqué un tanto molesta aunque sin subir la voz,- Estoy haciendo esto por el bien de todos. Sabes que si seguimos con esto, más de una persona saldrá herida y no es justo para nadie. Imagina las consecuencias, Harry… de por sí ya es malo lo que hemos hecho. Debemos parar…

Lo escuché dar un suspiro hondo antes de decirme algo con esa voz grave que había manejado durante toda la conversación.

-Está bien… no lo volveré a sacar a colación. Pero dime ¿Cómo planeas que dejemos de vernos si nos reunimos tres veces por semana?

Me llevé una mano a la frente intentando relajar mis pensamientos. Las idea comenzaron a brotar.

-Cancelaré la noche de juegos del viernes. Ya encontraré algo para salir con Ron ese día.

-¿Y esperas que yo cancele la comida del domingo en mi casa?

-Esa es una buena idea. Puedes llevar a Ginny al cine. Sabes lo mucho que le gustó la primera vez que fuiste con ella.

El siguiente sonido en la bocina fue inconfundible, era un especie de suspiro o bufido que me indicaba cuando el nivel de tolerancia de Harry estaba agotado o a punto de agotarse. Estaba enfadado, lo sabía ¿Pero de verdad esperaba que siguiéramos haciendo eso sin remordimientos? Ni siquiera había comenzado a pensar en la amistad que estábamos arruinando por una simple fijación a lo prohibido. ¿Es que no lo veía? Él y yo estábamos destinados a ser solo amigos, así estaba escrito. Él era para Ginny y yo para Ron y solo así podíamos llegar a cumplir nuestros sueños, de otra manera estarían destruidos ¿Es que no podía verlo?

-Así que pretendes arruinar la amistad de todos por el bien de nosotros dos.

Su declaración estaba cargada de una gran verdad. Por supuesto, estaba condenando a ese grupo de amigos y a esa gran familia que tanto queríamos por nuestro propio beneficio. Pero pensaba que era cuestión de distancia para que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

-Yo no digo que lo cancelemos todo. Solo por unos días… tal vez si tú y yo dejamos de vernos tan seguido…

-¿Qué? ¿Se nos pasará?,- Sabía que sonaba absurdo, pero confiaba en que nuestra voluntad fuera fuerte.- Hermione ¿De verdad crees en todas esas cosas que dices? Algo está pasando, algo más fuerte que nosotros mismos ¿No lo ves?... ¿Sabes que no pude dormir pensando en ti?- me dijo en un tono molesto.

En ese momento sentí que el pecho se me oprimía con una fuerza invisible.

-Ya no me digas esas cosas,- le dije cerrando los ojos y pensando que a mí me había pasado justo lo mismo.

-¿Por qué? Dime ¿Pensaste en mí anoche?

Volví a guardar silencio.

-¡Dime!

-S-sí- dije débilmente pero mi voz fue cobrando fuerza conforme fui formando frases nuevas,- y es por eso precisamente por lo que no podemos seguir con esto. Con esto que se está volviendo una obsesión. Además, no solo pensé en ti. También pensé en Ron y en lo que le estaba haciendo. Pensé en Ginny, quien es, por si no lo recuerdas, una de mis mejores amigas. Y pensé en mis demás amigos y en lo que dirían si se enteraran. Así que sí, Harry, pensé en ti y en el gran amigo que siempre has sido… en que siempre has sido mi mejor amigo y que si seguimos con esto, perderé eso y no quiero. Temo… temo perder todo eso, Harry ¿Tú no?

Hubo un leve silencio en la línea y luego lo escuché golpeando el auricular contra algo duro.

-Entiende, Harry,- le dije casi a punto de llorar, me dolía que estuviera herido porque a él era a quien más me dolía lastimar,- esto se acabó.

-Está bien,- creí escuchar su voz quebrarse en medio de la frase,- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer con Luna?

-Hablaré con ella al salir del trabajo.

-Lo tienes todo resuelto…,- había cierta ironía en su tono pero decidí ignorarla por mi propio bien.

-Lo siento, Harry…- y en verdad lo sentía mucho,- es por lo mejor ¿Lo sabes?

No me contestó.

-Ahora debo dejarte porque tengo que mandar un par de lechuzas para resolver lo del viernes.

No me dijo nada más. Solo colgó.

"_Entre el suelo y el cielo hay algo con tendencia a quedarse calvo…"_

Salí de la cabina telefónica con muy pocas fuerzas y ganas de seguir adelante con mi día. Ya estaba hecho y no pensaba retractarme ahora que había tomado la decisión. Cuando entré a mi oficina me puse a leer los reportes de investigaciones y testimonios que tenía en mi haber antes de ponerme a escribir la propuesta. Por primera vez en mi vida leí un párrafo sin comprender lo que acababa de leer. Sabía que era inútil, que primero tenía que terminar de resolver mis problemas antes de dedicarme a los de los demás. Algo que rara vez hacia ¿O por qué otra razón estaría yo en el departamento de los derechos de las criaturas mágicas? Era muy común en mí poner su bienestar por sobre el mío. Pero por ahora no podía pensar en absolutamente nada más.

Salí de trabajar justo a las seis y le dije a Ron que iría con Luna a tomarme un café para preguntarle por Draco. Él estuvo encantado con la idea y me sugirió que le dijera que ella y Draco harían muy buena pareja "o algo por el estilo". Cuando agregó que sería bueno tener seis parejas felices en nuestro círculo de amigos, sentí unos deseos incontrolables de meter la cabeza debajo de la tierra por el resto de mis días.

Llegué a la casa editorial de la revista como a eso de las seis y media. Había decidido tomar el metro porque necesitaba despejar mi mente. Pero solo había podido pensar en las palabras que elegiría para explicarle a Luna que lo de Harry y yo había sido algo pasajero y único que se nos había salido de las manos. Seguro entendería.

Luna me recibió muy seria y me invitó a pasar.

-Creo que deberíamos salir a tomar un café,- le dije colocando mi bolso sobre su abarrotado escritorio.

-No, - me dijo seriamente ordenando su escritorio,- ya se de lo que quieres hablarme. Y no creo que sea apropiado que lo hagamos en la calle. Así que toma asiento.

Obedecí al instante.

-¿Café?

-gracias.

Luna me sirvió café y se sirvió uno antes de sentarse en su lado del escritorio. Y luego esperó a que fuera yo quien hablara.

-No me voy a ir con rodeos puesto que ya sabes a lo que he venido,- Luna ni siquiera asintió, se limitó a mirarme fijamente mientras que esperaba a que continuara,- así que pues… te debo una explicación por lo que viste en la posada del Caldero Chorreante. Y no sé qué decirte. En verdad… todo fue por accidente.

-¿Un accidente?- quiso saber luna dejando su peso caer sobre el respaldo de su silla,- un accidente sería que ambos estuvieran desnudos por casualidad, que tú hubieras tropezado y hubieras caído en su…

-¡Comprendo!- dije yo antes que comenzara a hablarme en ese lenguaje tan fresco que la caracterizaba.

-Qué bien,- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos,- entonces comprendes que no me tragaré eso del accidente ¿Verdad? Para que ustedes dos hayan terminado haciendo eso muy a pesar de lo correctos que siempre han sido y, que de paso, hayan decidido engañar a sus respectivas parejas, debió haber habido algo más que un simple "accidente"

-Sé que tienes razón, en verdad que sí,- le contesté honestamente,- pero ni siquiera yo puedo darte una razón. Primero nos mandaste a darnos un beso y fue… fue como si las cosas fueran distintas de buenas a primeras. Y ya cuando nos dimos cuenta… nos encontrábamos en esa habitación.

-¿Quieres decir que fue algo que simplemente pasó?

-No voy a ponerle ninguna etiqueta porque yo ni siquiera lo comprendo. Sin embargo, te prometo que esa fue la última vez y que no volverá a suceder.

-A mí no tienes por qué prometerme nada ¿Y qué es eso de que fue la última vez? ¿Cuántas veces sucedió?

Había metido la pata. Mi plan de decirle que fue la única vez se venía abajo y yo no podía dejar de mirarla con culpa. Aún antes de que Luna desarrollara su nueva personalidad al morir su padre, ella siempre había logrado ver las cosas por lo que son. Era cierto, ahora ya no se la pasaba hablando de animales encantados, aunque se revista aún reportaba avistamientos en una sección especial, pero no por eso era menos observadora. Luna siempre había sido el alma observadora del grupo, pero a diferencia de mí no era tan estricta en sus juicios. O por lo menos no lo había sido hasta entonces.

-¡Hermione Weasley! ¿Cuántas veces?

-Tres…- lo dije tan bajo que no estaba segura de que me hubiera escuchado.

-Entonces tampoco puedes decir que "simplemente pasó" ¿Verdad?

-¿Podrías dejar de comportarte como mi verdugo y ser un poco más mi amiga? ¡Tengo un grave problema!

-Sí, Hermione, soy tu amiga. Pero sucede que también lo soy de Ron y de Ginny. Y lo que tú y Harry están haciendo, por muy amigos míos que sean, los afecta a ellos también ¿Puedes comprender mi posición también?

-Lo se, lo se…- dije en un arranque de desesperación, era obvio que Luna no iba a estar muy feliz por lo que estaba pasando, para ella eso de la lealtad con los amigos era muy importante y seguramente detestaba tanto como yo que la hubiera colocado en esa posición- es solo que… necesito del consejo de alguien, que alguien me escuche porque en verdad estoy considerando seriamente que me estoy volviendo loca.

Luna guardó silencio y de pronto se le perdió la mirada en sus pensamientos. Un gesto muy común de su juventud y que mantenía en algunas situaciones que lo ameritaran. Y ésta era una de ellas. Pero ella no estaba pensando en Snarggles o criaturas fantásticas. Me estaba evaluando a mí y a Harry y seguramente pensando lo peor de mí. Pero no fue de eso de lo que me habló.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando estábamos en la escuela hubo una época en que me sentí atraída por Ron?

La miré sin comprender por unos momentos, luego asentí. Sí, lo recordaba, había sido evidente.

-Nunca lo dijiste, pero sí, era obvio…

-Ginny hablaba mucho de su hermano Ron y de su amigo Harry cuando recién nos hicimos amigas. Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que ella sería la señora Potter cuando creciera,- dicho eso una sonrisa inocente e involuntaria se dibujó en su rostro recordándome esa expresión soñadora tan típica en su adolescencia,-. Ginny Potter. Decía que él era el hombre para ella, que lo había sabido en el momento en que se enteró de quién se trataba cuando partió en el tren. Que ella sabía que había estado escrito por un poder mayor el que ambos se conocieran de esa manera. Hablaba tan bien de él y de las aventuras que tenía con Ron… A Ron le gustaba presumir las cosas que hacían durante cada curso al lado de Harry. Y eso alimentaba la admiración y la decisión de Ginny. Yo escuchaba sus palabras y me sentía hipnotizada por ellas. De pronto me encontré deseando pertenecer a ese grupo del que ella hablaba, el plan de Ginny sonaba perfecto en mi cabeza también.

"escuchaba las historias que ella contaba,- siguió,- poniendo siempre atención especial en Ron. Yo me sentía identificada con él. Con el papel que le tocaba desempeñar en esa amistad de tres que mantenían tú, Harry y él. De pronto se me ocurrió que él podía ser "el hombre para mí", justo como Ginny describía a Harry para ella. Le rogué porque me lo presentara varias veces. Y cuando por fin lo hizo, me di cuenta que era mucho mejor de lo que me había imaginado. Era gracioso, leal, honrado y muy generoso. Era un poco superficial, sí ¿Pero quién no lo era a esa edad? Me sentí orgullosa de poder ver el potencial de hombre que tenía ante mis ojos. Y durante un año lo seguí como un perro faldero ¿Sabes lo que descubrí?"

Yo negué con la cabeza aún sin comprender hacia donde se dirigía.

-Todas las maravillas de Ron no me pertenecían y no me pertenecerían. Ron también tenía un sueño. Y yo no era parte de él. Así que preferí olvidarme del asunto e intentar encajar en el grupo de otra manera. Para mi suerte, me aceptaron y estoy bien con eso. Sin embargo… me cuesta mucho pensar que hayas sido capaz de hacerle eso ya que él nunca te lo haría. Tú eras su sueño, Hermione ¿Tienes idea de lo desilusionado que estaría si se enterara?

-Lo sé, lo sé ¿Crees que no me he puesto a pensar en eso?,- mientras hablaba me cubría involuntariamente el rostro, de pronto me daba pena mirarla a los ojos.

-Pues no lo parece. Porque de haberlo estado pensando, no habrías terminado en la cama con Harry en primer lugar. Y Ginny… ¡Por Merlín, Hermione! ¿Tampoco pensaste en Ginny? Es tu amiga también y sabes que la amistad del grupo se sustenta en ustedes cuatro como pareja y esto que hicieron viene a darle en la torre a todo lo que hemos construido. Y ahora me metes en medio de todo porque al saberlo… al saberlo, tengo una obligación con Ginny y con Ron a decírselo pero también la tengo contigo y con Harry a cerrar la boca. Dime Hermione ¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

-Yo sé que sería mucho pedir que actuaras a nuestro favor… pero ya lo has dicho, si se enteran, todo lo que tenemos va a quedar totalmente dañado. Ron es un buen hombre y estoy segura que me perdonaría, pero quedaría devastado y jamás lo olvidaría. Odiaría a Harry y tampoco quiero eso. Ellos dos han sido amigos desde que se conocieron en ese tren. Además, ya hablé con Harry. Esto se acabó, te lo juro.

-Hermione…- dijo poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a la ventana de su oficina dándome la espalda,- ¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás con Harry?

-Deseo… pasión… lujuria… ¡Pero yo amo a Ron! ¡Tienes que creerlo!

-¿Sientes lo mismo cuando estás con Ron?

Esperó un momento a mi respuesta, pero yo temía dársela. Se giró para verme desde donde estaba e insistió.

-Dime ¿Sientes lo mismo?

-Se que tendrías que ser así pero…

-No lo es.

-No… es decir. Amo estar con Ron, lo quiero mucho y ha sido el hombre que siempre soñé, el complemento de toda una vida.

-Pero no te hace sentir lo mismo que Harry.

-¡Pero a Harry no lo amo! Y él ama a Ginny…

-Y aun así…- dijo apartándose de la ventana y acercándose a mí,- logran encontrar la fuerza y el deseo para acostarse el uno con el otro.

-En verdad lo siento,- sollocé recordando que era algo que estaba fuera de mis manos.

-No lo sientas aún. Yo lo siento más por haberlos incitado a probarse… es mi culpa que haya despertado la curiosidad entre ustedes dos. Hasta ese beso, nunca había considerado nada por el estilo ¿Verdad?

-No…

-Eso pensé,- dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla y caminando de un lado a otro,- Ahora… si quieres mi consejo de amiga, creo que debes decirle a tu esposo cuando eres infiel y conociendo a Ron, sé que te perdonará. Además, una relación nunca podrá funcionar con mentiras de por medio. Pero, ésta vez creo que es turno de que me ponga del lado de Harry. Y si Harry ha decidido dejar de acostarse contigo y no decirle nada a Ginny, entonces guardaré silencio.

-Gracias. Luna. Te debo mi vida por tu silencio.

-Así es, pero no me agradezcas aún. Tu culpa la pagarás con el infierno que se avecina.

-No, no. Si no le decimos a nadie, todo estará bien.

-¿Eso crees? Dime ¿Con cuántos hombres te acostaste antes de hacerlo con Ron?

-Ron había sido el único.

-Exacto,- dijo ella colocando ambas manos en mis hombros,- y Harry solo había estado con Ginny, así que es comprensible que les haya excitado la aventura de lo novedoso. El problema es ese, la semilla de la curiosidad ya está sembrada. Y espero que tu autocontrol y el de Harry sean suficientes para retenerse de repetirlo.

-lo será, ya me conoces.

-Pensé que te conocía, que es distinto.

Intenté no mirarla a la cara porque sabía que si lo hacía, ella terminaría por ver en mis ojos lo que pensaba. Y yo pensaba que tenía razón, ni yo misma me conocía ya.

-Lo siento ¿Está bien? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte. Y espero que lo que tengas planeado con Ron sea lo suficientemente grande para compensárselo.

-Lo haré. Por cierto, la noche de juegos del viernes está cancelada. Harry me dijo que iba a cancelar la comida del domingo. Creo que está bien que no nos veamos tan seguido al menos por unos días.

Hablé tan rápido que no estaba segura de haber ordenado las frases antes de decirlas.

-Bien... si ustedes creen que eso funcionará… ,- suspiró ella volviendo a su escritorio,- Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo varios artículos que editar antes de irme a casa.

-Sí, claro. Yo tengo que regresar a mi casa también. Ron debe estarme esperando.,- me acerqué a ella y se puso de pie instantáneamente.

-Pues no lo hagas esperar más.- me dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla,- debes ser fuerte.

-Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias.

-No me agradezcas aún.

Tomé mi varita y me aparecí en casa al instante. Dejé mi bolso en la mesita de la entrada y avancé lentamente hacia la cocina, la casa estaba a oscuras, posiblemente Ron ya se había metido a la cama si es que había tenido un día agitado. Estaba exhausta, la conversación con Luna me había llevado a considerar muchas cosas, pero más que nada, que debería sentirme mucho más culpable de lo que ya me sentía.

Fui a por un vaso de agua y vi una luz tenue y amarillenta en el comedor. Asomé la cabeza y vi a Ron que me contemplaba desde el otro lado del comedor iluminado solo por la luz de una vela. Me acerqué lentamente y vi que una cena romántica para dos estaba servida. El estómago me dio vueltas ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan increíblemente bueno? Me hizo ademán a que me sentara y yo obedecí al instante.

-Disculpa que llegué tarde…- le dije.

-Llegas justo a tiempo,- contestó con una sonrisa tierna.

Sí, definitivamente ese era mi castigo.

-¿Y a qué se debe todo esto?- quise saber.

-A que te amo.

Sentí deseos que alguien me disparara en ese momento ¡Un avada Kedravra por favor! Quise gritar pero me contuve a pesar de mí. Me limité a sonreír.

-Hoy hace doce años que entraste en mi vida,- me dijo llenando mi copa y su copa con vino tinto.

-¿Hoy es primero de septiembre?- inquirí sorprendida de no recordar ni la fecha.

-Hoy es nuestro primero de septiembre,- me corrigió levantando su copa para brindar conmigo,- hoy hace doce años te conocí y me conociste a mí y a Harry.

Harry… ¿Por qué tenía que decir ese nombre en ese momento? Ah, claro, seguimos siendo amigos después de todo. Intenté sonreír pero no estoy segura de cuál fue el resultado dado que la vergüenza y la culpa estaban más fuertes que nunca.

Cenamos a la luz de las velas. Platicando de los buenos tiempos en Hogwarts y de cómo nuestros sueños se habían vuelto realidad a pesar de todas las adversidades. De cómo él había terminado con "la mejor chica de Hogwarts" y cómo su mejor amigo ahora podía ser considerado su familia. Mientras que yo… me hacía cada vez más pequeña en mi silla porque cada vez que mencionaba en nombre de Harry en nuestras anécdotas solo podía pensar en esos labios recorriendo mi piel desnuda.

Me reprendí a mí misma por estar pensando en esas cosas cuando Ron se estaba portando tan bien. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Coloqué la servilleta sobre el plato en señal de que había terminado y me puse de pie. Rodeando la mesa me acerqué a él y le di un leve beso en la punta de los labios.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente de anécdotas,- le dije acariciando su mejilla,- ¿te apetece un postre?

Me miró con ojos entornados, con ojos de hombre enamorado y con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? ¿No quieres lavar los platos primero?- comprendí su sorpresa, nunca antes lo había hecho así.

Pero era como le había dicho a Luna. Le compensaría por todo ese mal que le había hecho. Lo tomé de la mano invitándolo a ponerse de pie. Me puse de puntillas y busqué sus labios nuevamente. Él se inclinó y me abrazó tiernamente respondiendo a mi beso. Luego me abrazó y me cargó en brazos como se carga a la novia antes de entrar a la casa luego de casarse y me llevó a la alcoba.

Lo dejé que me colocara en la cama y que me desvistiera mientras me besaba. Yo también lo besé deseando que con eso quedara saldado mi error, pero sabía que solo besos no serían suficientes. Lo desvestí con pasión y ferocidad. Lo besé como si fuera Harry desesperada por borrar el pasado.

"_la cara vista es un anuncio de signal"_

-¡Vaya!- dijo sorprendido,- cuando me monté sobre él,- ¡Alguien en verdad estaba deseosa!

Sellé sus labios con los míos en busca de un sabor mejor. En busca de algo que me dijera que eso era mucho mejor que lo que hacía con Harry. Quise hacerlo de una manera diferente, intentando convencerme que el fracaso con Ron era que siempre lo dejaba tomar la iniciativa.

Lo sentí listo casi al instante y busqué con urgencia que se fundiera conmigo. Lo dejé entrar sentándome sobre sus caderas. Lo abracé con fuerzas, encajé las uñas en su espalda y lo escuché gemir de placer. Lo hicimos con pasión y fiereza, como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Pero entre más lo hacía más pensaba en Harry.

"_la cara oculta es la resulta de mi idea genial de echarte"_

Ron estaba extasiado, viendo mi cuerpo moverse de arriba hacia abajo, capturando mis senos entre sus manos y lamiendo mis pezones y llegando al clímax al mismo tiempo que yo, podría decirse que era la mejor noche que hubiéramos tenido. Pero mi mente estaba distraída como para disfrutarlo del todo…

"_me cuesta tanto olvidarte"_

Ron quedó exhausto luego de eso y se quedó dormido. En cambio yo, no pude pegar un ojo. Solo podía pensar en Harry, en sus manos sobre mi piel, en lo bien que se sentía cuando estaba dentro de mí y en cómo era capaz de hacerme rogarle por más. Y en lo bien que se sentía cuando lo hacía.

"_olvidarte me cuesta tanto, olvidarte entre mil encantos es mucha sensatez"_

Me puse de pie y me vestí con la bata gruesa que siempre guardaba en la silla al lado de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Necesitaba refrescarme un poco porque ahí junto a Ron sentía que me ahogaba. Me enjuagué la cara y me pasé la toalla por el rostro mientras que veía mi reflejo en el espejo.

Culpa.

Culpa por haber pensado en Harry mientras que estaba con Ron siendo que las veces que había estado con Harry solo había pensado en Ron hasta después. Culpa por estar traicionando la amistad de esa manera y porque mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos ir a buscar a Harry en ese momento olvidando por completo la promesa que hacía unas horas le había hecho a Luna.

"_y no sé si seré sensata…"_

Cerré los ojos y sentí mi cuerpo moverse fuera del baño. Para cuando los abrí ya me encontraba en la cocina parada frente al teléfono junto al refrigerador.

"… _lo que sé es que me cuesta un rato hacer cosas sin querer"_

Me reprendí a mí misma y me apresuré a la nevera por un vaso de agua fría. Ni siquiera busqué el vaso, tomé a jarra y me la empiné casi toda en el primer trago ¿Qué demonios estaba intentando hacer? No podía llamarlo en ese momento. Debía ser fuerte. Caminé hacia la puerta con la intención de regresar a la alcoba al lado de Ron, donde se suponía que debía estar, pero mis pies no se movieron más allá del umbral. Me giré para ver el teléfono una vez más. Parecía algo tan sencillo y a la vez tan equivocado… mí voluntad no pudo más que mis impulsos. Levanté el auricular y comencé a marcar casi sin pensar. Luego colgué a mitad del número respirando pesadamente.

"Y aunque fui yo quien decidió que ya no más"

Sentí el pecho oprimido y las piernas débiles. La piel me ardía mientras que escuchaba el eco de los gemidos de Harry.

Deseo.

Volví a levantar el auricular y ésta vez marqué apresuradamente sin darme tiempo a detenerme. Cuando el teléfono dio el primer tono me entró el pánico ¿Y si contestaba Ginny? ¿Qué excusa le iba a inventar para justificar mi llamada a esa hora? Apenas había terminado el primer timbre cuando descolgaron del otro lado.

-¿Hermione?- la voz de Harry del otro lado de la línea me tranquilizó de inmediato.

-¿Harry? ¿Estabas despierto?

-Estaba por llamarte…- me dijo en un tono desesperado y hablando en un susurro,- no he podido… lo intenté, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ti.

"_Y no me cansé de jurarte que no habrá segunda parte"_

-Yo tampoco…- le dije dejándome caer al suelo.

-¿Qué nos pasa?

-No lo sé… ¿Está Ginny ahí?

-Ya se ha dormido… ¿Y Ron?

-También. Hoy hablé con Luna…

Harry guardó silencio, como era su costumbre cada vez que le decía algo que incitara a que dejáramos lo que estábamos haciendo o que le recordara lo mal que estábamos.

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Le he jurado que lo nuestro se había acabado y ella dijo que no diría nada.

-Entonces todo ha quedado resuelto.- su respuesta, aunque en lo cierto, no era precismaente lo que quería escuchar.

Apreté el auricular con todas mis fuerzas deseando que esa fuera su mano. Y no pude contener las lágrimas.

"_me cuesta tanto olvidarte"_

-No, Harry… no está bien. Porque no puedo olvidarte, no puedo olvidar tus manos y tu cuerpo sobre el mío. Y tampoco puedo ignorar a mi cuerpo que me pide a gritos el tuyo. Cada parte de mi cuerpo desea hacerte al amor. Y sé que no son las ganas, porque justo acabo de hacerlo con Ron…

Silencio.

-Estoy loca, Harry.- agregué queriendo justificar lo que le acababa de decir.

-¿Y qué tal te fue con Ron?- pude sentir un dejo de furia en su tono. Algo en mi estómago dio vueltas al presentir que le molestaba que hubiera estado con Ron.

-No fue lo mismo. Te necesito.

Harry colgó la línea después de mis palabras y me sentí aún más miserable ¿Cómo puede haberle dicho eso? Seguramente también estaba confundido por Ginny y yo y mi gran bocota habían llegado para arruinarle la noche. Lloré acurrucada en el suelo estrujando el auricular entre mis manos y luego apoyé mi rostro sobre las rodillas.

Esto estaba mal, muy mal.

Una mano acarició mi cabello y me sentí fatal de que pudiera ser Ron. Intenté enjuagarme las lágrimas en mis rodillas y lo dejé voltear mi cara hacia él. Era el final, tenía que decírselo. No podía vivir con eso por el resto de mi vida.

Abrí los ojos y los posé sobre esos ojos verdes que me miraban con ternura. Definitivamente estaba loca, ahora alucinaba a Harry en mi cocina. Me sujetó el rostro suavemente y se arrodilló frente a mí buscando sellar mis labios con los suyos. Fue como atracción inmediata, parecida a la fuerza de gravedad. Como si no pudiera resistirme. Colocó sus brazos alrededor de mí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie.

-Vamos,- me dijo tomándome de la mano.

-¿A dónde?- contesté sorprendida dándome cuenta que era en realidad Harry y no un producto de mi imaginación.

-A donde sea, fuera de aquí.

Mis pies lo siguieron sin pensar. Pero no podía dejar que lo hicieran. Impuse mi voluntad, me planté en el piso.

-No puedo irme ahora,- le dije muy a pesar mío,- Ron está en la alcoba. No puedo abandonarlo, es mi esposo.

-Sabes que eso de dejar de vernos es inútil.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos.

-Sabes que es lo que deseo, pero no puedo hacerlo… ¿Qué hay de Ginny?

Harry me miró lastimeramente. Luego cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

-Tienes razón…- contestó luego de un instante,- no sé en qué estaba pensando.

Tomó su varita y se dispuso a desaparecer. No pude resistirme a detenerlo.

-Mañana,- le dije sin pensar,- mañana te veré a solas.

Su cara se iluminó de pronto.

-¿Dónde?

-Otro lado, otra ciudad… muggle, de preferencia.

-Escocia,- dijo de inmediato,- ¿Recuerdas el café a donde Neville quiso entrar porque estaba lleno de enredaderas?

Asentí.

-A la hora del almuerzo,- dije sabiendo que no podía esperar hasta salir del trabajo.

Harry asintió y luego se inclinó robándome un beso más. No quise que terminara. Pero desapareció luego de eso.

Regresé a la cama debatiéndome entre la paradoja de ver a Ron aún dormido y la culpa que eso implicaba, pero también por la felicidad de pensar en que mañana podría ver a Harry sin que nadie me viera. De alguna manera logré conciliar el sueño y no se sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

"_me cuesta tanto…"_

**FIN DEL CHAP! (TLAL SE SECA LAS LÁGRIMAS CON EL PAÑUELO). OH DIOS! KÉ CAPÍTULO TAN ANGST! CREO KE DEBERÍA CAMBIAR EL GÉNERO DEL FICT. DESDE HACE UN BUEN RATO KE KIERO PONERLO EN ANGST PERO NO ESTABA SEGURA DE KÉ TAN ANGSTY SE PONDRÍA, AHORA SE KE SERÁ ESO Y NADA MÁS KE ESO DE AKÍ EN ADELANTE. ME DISCULPARÁN POR NO PONER EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE HARRY EN ESTE CHAP, PERO CUANDO ELEGÍ LA CANCIÓN SUPE KE TENDRÍA KE SER HERMIONE Y NADIE MÁS. POR MERLÍN! ME SIENTO MELANCÓLICA Y TRISTE POR LO KE LES DEPARA…**

**EN FIN, ANTES KE NADA, ME DISCULPO POR EL LEMON HR (PUAJ! ME SIENTO SUCIA! PEOR KE HERM!) PERO ESPERO KE COMPRENDAN KE FUE NECESARIO :S. AGRADEZCO MUCHO TODOS LOS REVIEWS KE ME HAN DEJADO Y SUBURÉ ALGUNAS COSAS A ACLARAR EN EL BLOG ESTA NOCHE (POR AHORA DEBO IR A TRABAJAR :S).**

**NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAP Y EN EEDH (AHORA SI HABRÁ EEDH, YA CASI ESTÁ LISTO).**

**SILLA!**

**TLAL**


	6. A Escondidas

***Reedición de capítulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción a Emanuel Ortega.**

**TRACK 6: A Escondidas de Emanuel Ortega**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas gráficas que pueden resultar ofensivas para algunas personas. Se recomienda discreción.**

**CAPITULO SEIS**

**A Escondidas**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

-¿Te duele?

-Sí.

-Lo siento…

-Yo lo siento más,- agregó ella con sarcasmo.

Estábamos en París a las cuatro de la tarde. Afuera, el clima llovía a cántaros y descubrí que no era cierto que se podía ver la torre Eiffel desde cualquier ventana en París ¿Pero quién quiere ver un montón de fierros viejos y oxidados cuando la vista dentro de mi habitación era mucho mejor? Inclinada y sujetada de los barrotes de la cama del hotel, podía ver toda la línea de su espalda justo hasta donde perdía su nombre mientras que esperaba impacientemente a que yo terminara la labor que nos había tomado mucho más de lo esperado.

-Tal vez deberíamos intentarlo en otra ocasión,- dije notando que no podría avanzar mucho más.

-No,- dijo de inmediato,- tal vez solo deberías hacerlo de una vez.

Supe que estaba tensa. Demasiado como para no dejarme entrar sin hacerle daño. Y eso era lo último que quería.

-Estás tensa…- le dije abrazándola por detrás sin atreverme a empujar mi pelvis más,- necesitas relajarte…

Con cuidado deslicé mis manos hacia sus pechos. Los acaricié y los pellizqué levemente. Hermione suspiró y la sentí ceder levemente. Aun así, no me moví más. Bajé mi dedo índice en dirección de su ombligo, el cual pasé de largo. Llegué hacia su punto más sensible y la acaricié tiernamente haciendo pequeños círculos con él. Entonces gimió y supe que esa era mi oportunidad. Empujé hacia adentro en un solo movimiento.

La escuché gritar y la vi apretar los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama con todas sus fuerzas. Me apresuré a besar su cuello y sus hombros mientras que seguía moviendo mis dedos en su interior.

-Lo siento,- gruñí, apenas conteniéndome por la presión que ejercía en mí.

-Espera, espera…- suspiró a pesar de mis intentos por relajarla,- no te muevas aún…

-No podré aguantar mucho así,- le dije apenas pudiendo contenerme.

-Está bien,- dijo apretando los dientes y los ojos,- hazlo.

Me moví solo un poco y la escuché contener un grito. Me preocupé por ella, pero al mismo me sentí al borde del éxtasis. Me moví un poco más y la sentí relajarse conforme fui alcanzando ritmo. Moví mis dedos al ritmo de mis movimientos con la esperanza de que sintiera el mismo placer. De no habérmelo pedido ella, posiblemente nunca me habría animado a pedírselo yo. Aun cuando supuse lo bien que se sentiría. Después de todo, era su cumpleaños.

No pasó mucho cuando me sentí al borde del final. La sujeté por la cintura y la llevé conmigo de regreso al colchón. Había sido la primera vez que durábamos tan poco, pero no por eso menos intenso. Aunque debía aceptar que yo me había llevado la mejor parte. Intenté salirme con cuidado y la escuché quejarse nuevamente.

-Lo siento…- me disculpé una vez más abrazándola mientras se apoyaba sobre mi pecho,- creo que lo mejor es no volver a intentar nada loco una vez más…

-¿Estás bromeando? De acuerdo al libro, la primera vez duele mucho pero el placer viene a partir de la segunda vez.

Su cuerpo tibio sobre el mío se sentía bien. Escuché sus palabras y me eché a reír de ternura.

-¿Quieres decir que leíste un libro acerca de esto?- quise saber maravillado acariciando su pelo. De todas las cosas en mi vida, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían y estaba feliz de pensar que esa era una de ellas.

Atraje sus labios hacia los míos y la besé con ternura y esperando reiniciar aquello que no quería que terminara. Quería que esta vez ella se sintiera tan bien como yo me había sentido. Llevábamos dos semanas en lo mismo. Viéndonos en sitios clandestinos cada vez que teníamos la oportunidad. Escapándonos a sitios exóticos en donde sabíamos que no nos encontrarían: Edimburgo, Milán, Praga, Madrid, París… cualquier lugar que pudiera proveernos de un buen hotel o de un lugar en donde pudiéramos darle rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. Escondiéndonos de los demás, pasando tiempo juntos. Cancelando almuerzos y cenas, llegando tarde a casa o no cumpliendo con compromisos.

Era mucho más de lo que ninguno hubiera planeado. Pero habíamos comprobado una y otra vez que éramos incapaces de dejar de hacerlo. Dejar de vernos no era una opción. Muy a pesar de que Luna seguía suspicaz. De solo recordar cómo me había sentido cuando Hermione me había dicho que se había acabado… impotencia, dolor, tristeza…

Y cuando estábamos juntos era todo lo opuesto ¿Ora obsesión? ¿Pasión? ¿Lujuria? Preferíamos no ponerle nombres por miedo a que la culpa se apoderara de nosotros tanto que no nos dejara respirar. A veces, cuando nos quedábamos quietos era difícil sentirnos bien. Sabíamos que lo que hacíamos estaba mal e incluso muchas veces me costaba trabajo convencer a Hermione. Pero la mayoría de las veces terminaba cediendo aceptando que ni siquiera ella podía explicar cómo era que no podía negarse aun cuando sabía que debía hacerlo. Que algo dentro de sí siempre le gritaba que me cerrara el paso pero luego estaba otra cosa que le decía que no podía.

Y no, tampoco dejábamos de pensar en Ginny y en Ron. Tal vez por eso nos sentíamos tan bien cuando estábamos juntos, era el único momento en que no pensábamos en ellos. Habíamos hecho el pacto de no pensar ni hablar de ellos aunado estuviéramos juntos. Claro que era difícil no hacerlo cuando no estábamos haciendo algo. Así que procurábamos estar haciéndolo por lo general.

Y ésta ocasión era especial, era el cumpleaños de Hermione y me habían asignado como distracción para organizarle una fiesta sorpresa. Y yo estaba dispuesto a cumplir con mi labor al pie de la letra. Comencé a acariciarla cuando me detuvo.

-En el libro…- dijo tomando aire luego de interrumpir el beso,- decía que era antihigiénico hacerlo después de haberlo hecho de esa manera.

-¿Por qué?- quise saber a pesar de mi desilusión.

-Bacterias y esas cosas.

-Eso se puede arreglar…- le dije poniéndome en dirección al baño pero me detuve en el umbral. -¿Vienes?

La vi sonreír pícaramente antes de ponerse de pie. Tal vez era su cumpleaños, pero los regalos eran para mí.

Entré a la ducha antes que ella y la contemplé de pies a cabeza cuando me acompañó. Nunca en mi vida me había imagino contemplarla desnuda, no se por qué nunc ame pasó por la cabeza. ¿Posiblemente porque desde siempre había sabido que ella le pertenecía a Ron y eso estaba prohibido? No es que ella fuera una mujer voluptuosa o que tuviera una anatomía curva normalmente preferida por los hombres. Su piel era suave y bien cuidada, sus caderas apenas un poco más grandes que su cintura y sus senos solo su suficientemente grandes para ser sujetados dentro de la palma de mi mano. A decir verdad, del tamaño justo perfecto para caber dentro de i mano. Seguro notó lo impresionado y extasiado que estaba porque la vi sonreír complacida mientras me quitaba las gafas y abría la llave del agua.

-¡Ah!- grité.

Estaba fría.

-Tal vez así puedas alejar esos pensamientos impuros de tu cabeza,- me dijo divertida.

-¿Contigo?- dije acercándome para abrazarla mientras que el agua recorría nuestros cuerpos y confirmando una vez más que Hermione era capaz de leer mis pensamientos,- imposible.

Me acerqué para besarla tiernamente y probé su sabor diluido en agua.

-Señor Potter…- me reprendió dándome el shampoo,- mejor intentemos bañarnos. De seguir así, seguiremos aquí para cuando mi fiesta se haya terminado.

Tomé un poco de Shampoo y se lo puse torpemente dejando que ella terminara el trabajo dado que mi mirada seguía borrosa. Luego me puse un poco yo mismo intentando apresurarme como ella me había dicho. Tal vez si lo hacía así, aún tendríamos tiempo de algo más…

-¿Quieres ver un mohicano?- le dije jugando con el jabón en mi cabello.

-¿Un qué?

Peiné entonces mi cabello con los conocidos picos mohicanos. Y a pesar de no poder velar con nitidez, me di cuenta que sonreía y cuando escuché el eco de su risa supe que ese día había valido la pena.

"_inevitablemente sucedió lo que yo tanto me temía"_

-Eso que no has visto mi troll del bosque…- me dijo aún divertida.

Alargué la mano hacia el mueble del baño y tomé mis gafas de la orilla.

-Muéstrame.

La vi sonrojarse posiblemente porque la contemplaba desnuda una vez más, pero accedió de inmediato. Puso más jabón en su cabello y comenzó a peinarlo hacia arriba. Pensé que no se detendría en esa posición pero lo hizo. Fue bastante gracioso como para contener la carcajada. Hermione se puso aún más roja y se acercó para golpearme en el brazo. La detuve con el mío y la puse debajo del chorro del agua.

-Aun así eres hermosa,- le dije sin importar que las gafas se estuvieran empapando y que yo casi no pudiera ver nada.

Ella me miró bastante seria y luego me besó. Y yo la besé…

"_cuando menos yo me lo esperaba tú ya estabas en mi vida"_

Como siempre sucedía cada vez que nos tocábamos, ya no nos pudimos detener. Me apoderé de su cuerpo como si fuera la última vez y la acaricié bajo el agua. La sentí enjuagando mi cabello mientras me dejaba levantar una de sus piernas. La coloqué contra la pared de la ducha y la escuché gemir de dolor.

Reaccioné de inmediato.

-Lo siento…- me disculpé bastante apenado y apartándome de ella. Recordando que ella podía seguir adolorida.

-Está bien,- contestó abrazándome una vez más apoderándose de mi cuello,- me duele más cuando no me tocas.

La tomé por la cintura y la levanté al vuelo. Ella colocó las piernas alrededor de mi cintura y me dejó conducirla fuera de la ducha. La hora del baño había terminado oficialmente. Creí poder llegar hasta la cama, pero el mueble del baño se veía mucho más tentador. La coloqué sobre él mientras que besaba sus senos, Hermione clavó sus uñas en mi espalda.

-Pruébame,- me dijo mientras me lamía la oreja.

Y yo la miré con lujuria mientras que me trazaba el camino hacia abajo y llegando hacia ese botón activador de placer, de sus gemidos y de sus suspiros que me excitaban al máximo. La sentí mojarse casi al instante, la probé y la hice vibrar. Con mi lengua, con mis manos, con mis ganas. Me puse de pie y fue entonces que me di cuenta que el susodicho mueble era en realidad demasiado alto para mi comodidad. Pero como buen guerrero que era, no me daría por vencido antes de iniciar la batalla. Me puse de puntillas y la recorrí un poco hacia la orilla. Di mi primera estocada.

Fallida.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- dijo divertida.

-No,- dije decidido trepándome al mueble con ella.

-No creo que haya mucho espacio…- señaló ella notando que apenas encontré en donde poner mis rodillas y mis manos.

-Eso se arregla,- dije poniendo las rodillas a los lados de su cadera.

-Creo que esto es a lo que se le llama "una posición imposible",- rió ella.

-Mira y aprende,- dije no queriendo dar mi brazo a torcer.

Tomé una de sus piernas y aproveché su flexibilidad para colocarla sobre su pecho.

-¡Eres listo!- sonrió,- has pasado de "una posición imposible" a "una posición incómoda"

-Te compensaré,- dije inclinando mi cadera hacia ella en una estocada certera.

Tanto que la vi sonrojarse. Era tan bella cuando estaba excitada. Me incliné para besarla cuando un ruido me distrajo. Un ruido extraño e incómodo que se parecía más bien al hecho por uno de nuestros cuerpos al liberar una necesidad básica.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dije sorprendido.

Hermione se puso aún más roja.

-Es aire…- me dijo apenada.

Me moví un tanto incrédulo y volví a escuchar ese ruido chusco. Hermione se llevó las manos a la cara intentando inútilmente esconder su vergüenza. No pude contener la risa mucho más tras moverme un par de veces más y descubrir que se volvía a escuchar.

Hermione me pateó fuera de sí y abajo del mueble y se sentó en la orilla cubriéndose el rostro.

-¡Te dije que era una posición incómoda!- dijo enfadada pero al mismo tiempo apenada.

Me acerqué y tomé sus manos en las mías. Le sonreí porque no se me ocurrió hacer nada más y le di leve beso en la punta de los labios.

-Incluso eso es adorable en ti,- le dije con ternura.

Hermione reprendió una sonrisa.

-Eso no es adorable,- aun así la vi más relajada.- es vergonzoso.

-Es adorable porque te avergüenzas de que yo lo haya escuchado. Además, no lo hiciste voluntariamente. Es algo natural. Ven, si quieres, ya no haremos nada.

Reaccionó de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡De ninguna manera!

Se apoderó de mis labios al instante "¡Demonios!" pensé dándome cuenta que yo estaba igual o más listo que Hermione. Así que volví a levantarla y la llevé conmigo hacia la cama.

-¿Hacia la cama?- inquirió sorprendida,- ¡No, Harry! Aún estoy mojada…

-¿Intentas excitarme más?- contesté divertido

La coloqué cuidadosamente sobre la cama recordando que todavía estaba adolorida y la miré yacer entre las sábanas blancas de seda como una diosa. La diosa de mis pasiones. Amé todo de ella en ese momento, su piel fresca y recién lavada, su cabello empapado y enmarañado extendido en medio del colchón, su rostro que era una mezcla de deseo y dolor, sus labios que me llamaban a gritos…

Y fue cuando me di cuenta. El pecho se me estrujó, el piso se me movió y quitándome las gafas me di cuenta que por fin podía verlo claramente.

"_inevitablemente tu amor se fue apoderando de mi corazón, amiga"_

Tal vez una persona en sus cabales y en sus cinco sentidos, como se suponía que estaba yo, habría reaccionado y se habría apartado de inmediato. Habría salido huyendo para evitar que las cosas se complicaran aún más. Pero supe en ese momento también, que ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Al menos para mí. Y ciertamente yo no estaba ni en mis cabales ni en mis cinco sentidos desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Acaricié su rostro y la besé tiernamente. Hermione gimió acariciando mi espalda mientras que colocaba sus piernas a los lados de mis caderas. Besé su barbilla y lamí su lóbulo queriendo prolongar el momento de la espera. Estaba, en efecto, haciéndole el amor.

-Harry…- me suplicó con un hilo de voz.

La miré a los ojos y la volvía a besar tiernamente. Me encantaba verla cerrar los ojos cuando yo hacía eso y luego era yo quien cerraba los ojos. Dejándome llevar por la gama de sentimientos que despertaba en mí.

Lentamente bajé hacia ella y me dirigí a su entrada. Hermione vibró con el mero contacto. Lentamente la penetré disfrutando de cada pequeño movimiento, suspiro o gemido. Lo quería todo, lo quería todo para mí. Cuando finalmente estuve dentro la miré a los ojos y acaricié su pelo.

-Se mía,- le supliqué a poca distancia de sus labios.

-Yo solo puedo ser mía, pero te puedo dar mucho de mí,- me dijo cerrando la distancia y besándome con pasión.

Comencé a moverme dentro de ella. Haciendo que cada movimiento significara, que le dijera algo, intentando lograr transmitirle ese descubrimiento que acababa de hacer. Lentamente y con cariño, pues sabía que para ella podía no resultar muy placentero si la lastimaba. Y si la lastimaba, tampoco lo sería para mí.

Pronto sentí deseos de más, de no detenerme nunca, de saber que era ahí donde me sentía realmente completo y que sería realmente difícil que ahora pudiera conformarme con otra cosa. Estaba por pensar en Ginny cuando recordé nuestra promesa, la promesa que nos habíamos hecho ella y yo no de pensar en nuestras respectivas parejas al menos no mientras lo hacíamos. Solo bastó con que aspirara el aroma de su piel para que ese leve indicio se borrara por completo.

-Yo soy tuyo,- le dije apretando los ojos y los puños a los lados de sus hombros. No pude evitar moverme más rápido.

La escuché gemir cada vez más fuerte debajo de mí. La sentí contraerse con fuerza y fiereza. La escuché gritar, la abracé con fuerzas. Sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda, mi brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Su sudor y el mío mezclados, su sabor en mis labios. Mi corazón a mil por hora, latiendo a la par con el suyo. Y yo a punto de explotar. Sus movimientos me jalaban. Jalaban de mí y me obligaban a terminar, pero también me invitaban a hablar, a reír, a ser feliz…

A confesar…

-Te amo,- le dije sintiendo que ese último soplo de fuerza y vida se lo entregaba sin miramientos.

"_te quiero a escondidas, no sé cómo evitar sentirte mía"_

**FIIIIN DEL CHAP! OMG! ME HA KEDAO MÁS CORTO DE LO KE ME TENÍA PLANEADO ¬¬- NO ES MI CULPA, AL PRINCIPIO NO ENCONTRABA CANCIÓN PARA EL CHAP (EN SERIO, POR ESO HE TARDADO UN BUEN) Y PARA COLMO NI SIKIERA ME TERMINA DE CONVENCER, PERO YA NO PUDE ESCUCHAR O LEER MÁS CANCIONES. ÉSTA CANCIÓN LA HE ENCONTRADO EN EL GOOGLE Y KIERO DECIR KE NUNCA EN MI VIDA HABÍA ESCUCHADO HABLAR DE ESTE CANTANTE. NO ME MALINTERPRETEN, LA LETRA AL MENOS ES BUENA, SINO JURO KE NO PONGO ESTA CANCIÓN Y EN SU LUGAR LA DE "LOS POLLITOS HACEN PIO PIO PIO…". LO KE NO ME GUSTÓ FUE EL RITMO DE LA CANCIÓN KE NO VA, PARA NADA, CON EL RITMO DEL CHAP ¬¬.**

**EN FIN, PASANDO EL TEMA DEL CHAP, ME EMOCIONÉ Y ME DIVERTÍ COMO DUENDE. FUE UN POCO DE TODO. UN POCO DEPRAVADA (HE AHÍ LA POSICIÓN KE ME HACÍA MORDERME LAS UÑAS), UN POCO CHUSCA, UN POCO DIVERTIDA Y UN TANTO CANDENTE Y CARIÑOSO. ¿POR KÉ? PORKE CREO KE ES CUANDO DESCUBRES TODAS ESAS COSAS CUANDO TE VUELVES EN REALIDAD ADICTO A ALGUIEN. CUANDO LE KIERES LO SUFICIENTE PARA PREOCUPARTE POR EL OTRO (COMO HARRY AL PRINCIPIO) O PARA CUMPLIRLE SUS FANTASÍAS SIN RESONGAR (HMM.. NO CREO KE HARRY SE KEJARA, JEJE), CUANDO TE VAS A LA DUCHA CON ESA PERSONA SIN KE TE DE PENA. ES MÁS, CUANDO TE HACE SENTIR SEXY EN TU PROPIA PIEL. CUANDO VIVES MOMENTOS CHUSCOS… FUERON TODOS DE UNA SOLA VEZ, LO SE. PERO ¿A POCO NO SE LES VEÍA LINDOS? EN VERDA ESPERO KE NADIE SE HAYA OFENDIDO POR NADA EN ESTA ESCENA AUNKE TAL VEZ ESTÉN PENSANDO MÁS EN LAS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS DE HARRY ¿KÉ LE DIRÁ HERMIONE? NO SE PIERDAN EL SIGUIENTE CHAP. HE ELEGIDO OTRA CANCIÓN HORRIBLE, PERO SIGO SIN ENCONTRAR UN ARTISTA KE ME SALVE ¬¬- ESPERO KE AL MENOS EL CONTENIDO DEL CHAP LES PAREZCA BUENO…**

**ANTES DE IRME, CORTE INFORMATIVO (Tlal se pone las gafas y su camisa ke dice "hablemos de sexo"). ANTES DE IRME KIERO ACLARAR UN DETALLE. YA KE ACABO DE ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO CON SOLO ESCENAS DE SEXO ME SIENTO CON EL DEBER MORAL: USEN SIEMPRE PRESERVATIVO CUANDO ESTÁN CON SU PAREJA. HARRY Y HERMIONE NO LO UTILIZAN PORKE CONOCEN PERFECTAMENTE BIEN SUS HISTORIALES DE CAMA. SI NO ESTÁS 100 SEGUR CON TU PAREJA, SE PRECAVIDO. HERMIONE UTILIZA, COMO MÉTODO DE PROTECCIÓN CONTRA EL AMBARAZO UNA POCIÓN PREVENTIVA QUE TOMA CADA MES. CUANDO LO OLVIDA, TOMA "LA POCIÓN DE EMERGENCIA". NIÑAS, VAYAN CON SU GINECÓLOGO A KE LES RECETE ALGO, NO SE AUTOMEDIKEN. NO PORKE A TU AMIGA LE VA TAN BIEN CON LA PASTILLA, TE LA VAS A TOMAR TÚ.**

**MÁS SOBRE LAS POSICIONES EMPLEADAS EN ÉSTE CHAP EN MI BLOG. DENSE UNA VUELTA EN LA NOCHE, VA A VALER LA PENA. HABLARÉ UN POCO DE LA SODOMÍA (POR SI SIGUEN SHOCKEADOS), DE LUGARES INCÓMODOS EN LOS MOMENTOS MÁS CANDENTES XDDD, SONIDOS INCÓMDOS XDDD, Y CLARO, EL CHAP.**

**SILLA!**

**TLAL**

**PS: Muxas gracias por los reviews del chap anterior! El siguiente chap cuando lleguemos a 100 reviews! Sí se puede! Jojojojo!**


	7. Peligro

***Reedición del capítulo**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción es da Amparo Rubín**

**FE DE ERRATAS: Anteriormente había dado el crédito a Yuridia de la nacademia, mis más sinceras disculpas. Por fin encontré a la autora y a sus intérpretes originales. Espero la consigan aunke es muy difícil, pero ya si les urge escucharla, es la misma ke canta la susodicha ex académica.**

**TRACK 7: Peligro (Aléjate) de Flans**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene situaciones adultas no adecuadas para niños. Se recomienda discreción.**

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**Peligro**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

-¡Sorpresa!

Las luces se encendieron, volaron hacia mí miles de pequeños papelitos de colores e intenté poner bajo cualquier medio una cara sorprendida. Y tal vez tuve éxito pues seguía sorprendida por otra razón que no era precisamente esa fiesta sorpresa. Es decir ¿En verdad esperaban que fuera sorpresa luego que siempre es igual desde hace cinco años? ¿Cómo podía comparársele eso con lo que Harry…?

No, lo mejor era olvidarlo. Si no había contestado algo cuando había tenido la oportunidad, lo mejor era seguir así y dejarlo por la paz. Aunque podía sentir que Harry estaba un poco resentido conmigo.

Ginny se apresuró a abrazarme primero. Sí, justo ahí es donde el sueño terminaba. Justo donde todo lo demás se iba al carajo y tenía que enfrentarme con monstruos y quimeras internas. Ginny deseándome feliz cumpleaños y luego besando a Harry para llevárselo de mi lado cogido de la mano. Detrás de ella, Neville me abraza también y me entrega una planta con moño por motivo de la fecha. Otra planta que morirá por culpa de mi falta de tiempo…

-Felicidades, dulzura,- me dijo Draco dándome un regalo envuelto en papel negro y un lazo blanco.

-No es un látigo ¿Verdad?- le advertí recordando las esposas afelpadas que me había regalado en mi cumpleaños anterior.

-Por supuesto que no,- dice ofendido,- es algo mejor.

Dicho eso me guiñó un ojo. Definitivamente debía ser algo con clasificación X. Miré a Harry y éste me dedicó una mirada significativa. Sentí que todo el mundo se había dado cuenta que algo estaba sucediendo e intenté esconderme debajo de la tierra para que toda la culpa se fuera.

"_Aléjate…"_

-Felicidades,- me dijo Luna dándome un regalo por demás pesado.

-¿Qué es?- quise saber llena de curiosidad. Luna siempre me daba cosas raras. Todavía recordaba la pata de chaneque para le buena suerte…

-Ábrelo.

Obedecí al instante, en verdad quería saber. De la caja saqué un artefacto extraño de hierro con varios candados.

-¿Qué es?- pregunté no muy segura de lo que se trataba.

-Es un cinturón de castidad.

Sentí el rostro a punto de humearme mientras que mis amigos se reían de la broma junto con Luna. Solo Harry y yo no reíamos. Le agradecí apenas y miré a Ron, quien me esperaba al final de la habitación con un regalo blanco y moño rosa.

-¿Quieres que lo abra de una vez o queda para el final?- quise saber.

-ábrelo,- me indicó intentando no sonar muy orgulloso.

Tiré del nudo y lo desaté. Dentro, una túnica formal de color azul con botones plateados esperaba a ser medida.

-¡Vaya!- dije sujetándola de la parte superior y colocándola sobre mi cuerpo.

-La vi y pensé que te quedaría genial,- me dijo recibiendo el abrazo de agradecimiento de mi parte,- aunque el verdadero regalo te lo daré en la noche,- agregó sugestivamente acariciando mi mejilla,- si sabes a lo que me refiero...

-¡Pero aún falta un regalo!- dijo Harry interrumpiéndonos,- es de Ginny y mío.

-De hecho,- aclaró Ginny,- Harry lo escogió. A mí solo me dejó envolverlo.

Harry me dio un regalo alargado de proporciones medianas. Un poco pesado y al sacudirlo no se escuchaba nada hueco. Tuve una buena corazonada y lo abrí al instante. Una placa de bronce con inscripciones rúnicas me iluminó el rostro.

-Es una copia muy buena…- dije sorprendida con la textura y el acabado antiguo,- parece casi real.

Había visto varias réplicas de la tabla de citorak en varios materiales. Y sabía que hoy en día se fabricaban varias buenas versiones para quien estuviera dispuesto a pagar unos cuantos galeones más.

-Bueno,- alardeó él con orgullo,- tal vez lo parezca porque lo es.

Casi se me cae el alma a los pies.

"_de ti sí que podría enamorarme"_

-¡Es mentira!- exclamé incrédula,- es decir… ¡es imposible!

Los demás me miraban como bicho raro mientras que estudiaba la expresión de Harry en busca de la son risa que delatara la broma. Pero no sucedió así.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Harry asintió y mi impulso pudo más que mi autocontrol. Me abalancé a abrazarlo y él me correspondió. Por un momento, las personas a mi alrededor se desvanecieron y me sentí en un mundo donde solo él y yo estábamos, en un mundo donde sólo el podía entenderme como nadie más y donde sabía que no necesitaba más.

-Sabía que te gustaría,- dijo apretándome fuertemente.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-Fue casi por casualidad. El mortífago que Ron y yo perseguíamos resultó dedicarse a la compra-venta de artículos de colección. Registré y eran legales, la tabla de Citorak se encontraba entre las cosas que aún puedes comprar y vender en el mundo mágico. Y dado que no era evidencia y el notario no tenía idea de lo que era, me cobraron solamente el precio del bronce ¿Qué te parece?

-¡Es maravilloso!

-Ejem…- cuando Luna me interrumpió apenas sí me di cuenta que seguía abrazando a Harry.

"_aléjate, que el fuego del deseo está que arde"_

Lo solté de inmediato.

-¿Cenamos?- invitó ella,- Draco ha cocinado.

Fui a por Ron intentando desesperadamente comprobarle a Luna que aún le era fiel y le quería. Me senté junto a él e incluso le tomé la mano cuando tuve oportunidad. Miré a Harry de reojo y lo noté con el ceño fruncido y lo reprendí con la mirada cuando nadie me veía.

-¿Te gustó la sorpresa, cariño?- me preguntó Ron casi orgulloso por haberme organizado una vez más la misma fiesta de cada año.

-¡Por supuesto!- mentí con una sonrisa de cartón,- nunca me habría imaginado que estarían aquí. Otra vez…

-Claro,- sonrió Ron dándome un beso en la frente,- la idea es que te esperes algo distinto y te sorprendas al ver que es lo mismo. Brillante ¿eh?

-No tengo palabras…- dije casi boquiabierta. No, Ron no cambiaba…

-Y… Harry ¿A dónde llevaste a mi esposa para distraerla?

Cuando dijo esto, me plantó un beso en la punta de los labios. Vi a Harry apretar los dientes.

-A París,- dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino blanco.

-¿Perdón?- inquirió Ron.

-El café París,- me apresuré a corregir,- ¿Lo recuerdas? En el centro de la ciudad. Me encanta ir allá.

-Ah, sí,- sonrió Ron y me di cuenta que estaba mintiendo. Por primera vez me sentí feliz de que Ron no me escuchara la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Casi creímos que no llegaban,- señaló Draco,- ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

-Sí…- complementó Luna,- ¿Por qué la demora?

-Tráfico,- dije yo de prisa.

-¿Tráfico?- quiso saber Luna,- pero si se aparecieron aquí.

Miré a Harry. Nos estábamos hundiendo…

-Hermione quiso tomar el autobús.- dijo Harry de último minuto,- Ya saben, no se cansa de sus cosas muggles. De no ser por ella ¿Quién tendría teléfonos en casa existiendo chimeneas?

-Mi padre,- rió Ron.- Y cambiando de tema…

Bien, estábamos salvados.

-Draco y Luna…- dijo Ron decididamente,- ¿Cuánto tiempo más nos tendrán en suspenso?

-¿Perdón?- dijo Luna tomándose su trago de una manera incómoda.

-Vamos…- volvió a decir Ron,- ¿No se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro al menos un poquito? Ambos son bien parecidos, exitosos… lujuriosos…

-Déjalos en paz…- los defendió Ginny,- lo que deba ser, será.

Luego todo el mundo en la mesa se puso a discutir sobre las razones por las cuales Draco y Luna deberían formar pareja. Incluso Neville tenía opinión al respecto. Claro que poco importaba que los susodichos dijeran que no una y mil veces a las sugerencias de juntarlos.

En eso estábamos cuando sentí una mano que se deslizaba hacia mi rodilla por debajo del mantel, miré a Ron a mi izquierda y sus manos estaban sobre el mantel, haciendo énfasis en algún punto de discusión. Miré ala derecha y Harry sujetaba la mano de Ginny con la derecha, pero la izquierda…

La sentí buscar un pliegue en mi falda y me sentí desfallecer. Me volteé a mirarlo de manera inquisitiva y él me ignoró. Su mano seguía buscándose camino hacia arriba. Sentí los escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo y miré nerviosamente a Ron. Harry siguió en lo suyo.

Sabiendo que no resistiría mucho eso, me puse de pie de inmediato.

-¿Alguien quiere postre?- dije acercando el pastel en mi dirección.

-Espera,- me detuvo Ginny,- debemos ponerle las velitas primero.

-Yo voy a por ellas,- me apresuré a decir muriendo por abandonar el comedor en ese momento.

-Te acompaño…- dijo Harry siguiéndome de inmediato.

Las demás personas a la mesa siguieron con su debate.

En cuanto entré a la cocina, Harry me sujetó por los hombros y me puso contra la pared. Sus labios buscaron los míos y tuve que luchar con todas mis fuerzas para resistirlo.

"_que hay leña en el fogón, fuego en la leña y si te acercas ya no podré dejarte"_

-¿Qué crees que haces?- le reprendí zafándome de él,- ¡Estamos en mi casa y nuestras parejas están ahí fuera! ¿Qué crees que haces?

-No puedo soportarlo…- me dijo tomando mi mano.

-¿Qué…?

-Cuando te toca, cuando te besa, cuando se te insinúa… no lo soporto.

Su mano apretaba la mía mientras me lo decía.

-¿Y qué esperabas?- le dije enojada,- ¡Es mi marido! Ron es mi pareja ¡Por supuesto que me va a besar! Y me va a tocar y me va…

-Basta.- dijo apretando los ojos y mi mano,- no voy a soportar que duermas con él. Prométeme que no dejarás que te toque esta noche…

-Harry…- dije preocupada,- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Por favor, prométeme que no lo dejarás. Me consumen los celos.

-Harry, me estás asustando,- le dije consternada por el tono desesperado en su voz.-¿Qué tienes?

Sabía lo que tenía pero no quería que fuera así. Hasta cierto punto habíamos decidido que lo que él y yo estábamos haciendo, por mal que estuviera, no era más que un juego. Un descubrimiento que estábamos disfrutando y que nos atraía por lo prohibido que era o tal vez por lo novedoso. Pero nadie nunca habló de sentimientos ¿Por qué íbamos a hacerlo? Nuestros corazones estaban en otro lado a pesar de que nuestros cuerpos se empeñaran en estar juntos ¿No era así?

-Te dije que te amaba…- dijo acariciando mi mejilla, sentí escalofríos en toda la cara,- te dije que te amaba y no dijiste nada…

-B-bueno… estabas teniendo un orgasmo ¡Claro que no me lo tomé en serio! Ron también…

-Pero yo lo dije en serio…- dijo robándome un beso leve,- en verdad estoy…

-Vete, Harry- le dije detectando el peligro de lo que estaba por decirme.

-P-pero…

-Lo digo en serio,- dije,- esto se está poniendo mucho peor de lo que imaginamos. Aléjate de una vez antes de que pasen más cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca dijimos que llegaríamos a eso…- le dije alejándome de él,- en ningún momento buscamos a alguien a quien amar. Ese no era el trato ni el plan ¿Por qué tienes que decirme esas cosas?

-Porque es verdad…

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mí,- sentencié tomando las velitas del segundo cajón, donde estaba segura que las había guardado.

"que ciertas ataduras prohíben nuestro encuentro. Aléjate, aún es tiempo"

Al salir choqué con Luna.

-¿Te sientes bien?- quiso saber tal vez notando mi enojo.

-Sí, claro, vamos…

Pero Luna me cortó el paso tomándome del brazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y Harry?- Su expresión era mucho más brava de lo que jamás pude imaginarme en ella.

-Discutíamos, pero no te preocupes, no estábamos haciendo nada de lo que debas preocuparte…

-Hermione,- dijo suspirando,- no tengo por qué recordarte tu promesa. Y tampoco me va eso de ponerme a regañarte. Sin embargo… lo que sea que estés haciendo o decidas hacer, espero que estés pensando seriamente en las consecuencias…

-No sabes cómo pienso en ellas…- le dije antes de retirarme de regreso al comedor.

¿En qué me había metido? ¿Cómo es que había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo podía Harry decir que me amaba cuando lo que compartíamos no era más que pasión en la cama? Él estaba equivocado, había confundido las cosas. Tenía que hacérselo saber y posiblemente terminar con eso de tajo…. Aunque el simple pensamiento de hacer eso me estrujaba el pecho. Oh, Harry ¿Por qué tenía que haber dicho eso?

-¡Encontré las velitas!- exclamé mientras entraba a la habitación colocándome de nuevo mi sonrisa de cartón para beneficio de mis invitados

.

Neville se apresuró a apagar la luz y Ginny comenzó a entonar en "feliz cumpleaños" seguida de los demás mientras que yo me disponía a apagar las velas.

-Espera,- dijo Luna,- pide un deseo.

La mirada de Luna me dijo que quería decir mucho más de lo que había escuchado. Vi a Harry del otro lado de la habitación y luego vi a Ron a un lado mío. Y a mis amigos… cerré los ojos e intenté formular un deseo. Solo podía pensar en Harry y en sus palabras, en la primera vez que me las había dicho y en la confirmación que acababa de hacerme ¿Qué rayos debía hacer? Sabía que de seguir con Harry, terminaría enamorada de él, si es que no lo estaba ya. Y de ser así… y si yo me enamoraba de él… estaría condenada a no poder estar a su lado como y cuando yo quisiera. Ninguno de mis amigos entendería jamás. No nos perdonarían y perdería todo lo que conocía como bueno y valioso.

Apreté los ojos mientras que soplaba las velas. Desee no perder a mis amigos, desee a Harry, desee ser feliz… sin que ningún tercero saliera deñado.

Cuando lo fiesta hubo terminado, despedí a mis amigos a la puerta de mi casa. Solo Harry y Ginny parecían no muy listos para retirarse. La razón era más que obvia para mí. Ginny hizo ademán de marcharse y Harry no quiso perder la oportunidad.

-¿Me permites a tu esposa un momento antes de retirarnos?- le dijo a Ron mientras me desprendía de sus brazos.

Ron aprovechó el momento para hablar con su hermana acerca de la fiesta de aniversario de los señores Weasley. Harry me condujo de regreso a la cocina.

-Lo siento,- me dijo antes de que pudiera decir algo.- en verdad que sí. Sé que no tengo derecho a decirte nada y sin embargo… no puedo evitarlo. A pesar de que no puedo ofrecerte nada, a pesar de que diciéndolo complico las cosas… solo sé que quiero estar contigo y que quiero que seas solo mía.

"_Peligro de enamorarme de ti_

_Peligro de ser feliz_

_Peligro de perderme entre tus brazos_

_Y hacerle daño a quien vive junto a mí"_

-Es suficiente,- sollocé.- no sabes lo que estás diciendo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- exclamó.

-¡Shhhh! ¿Quieres que nos descubran?- susurré,- ¿Ves? Por eso es que no creo que debamos involucrarnos más. Nos hemos convertido en unos inconscientes, perdemos el control fácilmente y es probable que terminemos haciendo una locura.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

-¿Acerca de qué?

Mi pregunta pareció molestarle pero apenas lo expresó en su rostro. Sus manos encapsularon una de mis manos y sonrió amargamente. Que Harry tomara mi mano no era indicio sospechoso para nuestras parejas, por eso no hice ademán de apartarla bruscamente aunque moría de temor de que pudieran notar lo que estaba sintiendo.

-No necesitas contestar a mis palabras para saber que sientes un tanto de lo mismo.

-Estás alucinando…

-Niégalo,- me dijo sujetando mi barbilla y evitando que mirara en cualquier otra dirección,- dime que no me amas, que no piensas en mí de otra manera que no sea física, que no deseas estar a mi lado cada segundo de tu vida y que lo único que te lo impide es que estás casada con Ron.

-¿Qué ganarás si te digo que es verdad?

-Todo. Tranquilidad, felicidad, fuerzas para levantarme mañana por la mañana…

-Sería inútil. Aun cuando decidamos dejar a Ron y a Ginny… no podemos estar juntos, no lo entenderían. Nos darían la espalda ¿Estás listo para eso? ¿Estás listo para perder el sueño de toda tu vida?

Harry guardó silencio. No podía ser que no lo hubiera pensado antes. Me pareció en ese momento que posiblemente su impulso había sido más fuerte eso era todo. Él tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder nada por mí.

-Lo sabía,- dije sintiéndome mal por tener la razón por primera vez en mi vida.

-Sería mucho más sencillo si quienes pudieran resultar heridos no fueran Ron y Ginny… son nuestra familia desde antes de casarnos con ellos.

Su tono de voz estaba lleno de tristeza y arrepentimiento. No solo por ellos dos sino por nosotros mismos también.

-Lo sé.- repliqué con una sonrisa amarga. Mis ojos se clavaron en los suyos. Mi pecho dio un salto que me preocupó.

-Está bien,- suspiró desairado,- no voy a pretender que digas algo de lo que pudieras arrepentirte.

Me dejó ir y se dirigió a la puerta. Harry tenía razón, desde hacía tiempo sentía por él algo que era mucho más que atracción o necesidad física. Estábamos unidos por un lazo invisible, algo que de alguna manera siempre había estado ahí pero que tontamente no habíamos logrado descubrir hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

-Si las cosas fueran distintas…- le dije antes de que se marchara.

Él me miró deteniéndose en la puerta.

-Lo se.

Se giró para retirarse. Y sin embargo yo… algo dentro de mí me urgió por gritarle, por decirle, por confesarle. A pesar de que no tenía caso, a pesar de que no podíamos hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Harry?

-¿Sí?

Tenía que decirlo.

-Yo también te amo.

Harry sonrió y se despidió agitando la mano. Con las ganas que tenía de besarlo en esos momentos…

Me entretuve limpiando al desorden de la fiesta. Lavar los trastos, recoger el mantel de fiesta, guardar los restos de comida y de pastel. Cualquier cosa que me mantuviera ocupada y entretenida de ir a la alcoba con Ron. No podía dejarlo borrar las huellas de los besos de Harry. Al menos no los de ese día tan especial.

Cuando por fin llegué a la habitación, descubrí con alivio que ya se había quedado dormido. Cerré los ojos pensando en Harry y sonreí. Por primera vez no sentí remordimiento. Él me amaba y yo lo amaba. Esos indicios siempre eran buena señal en cualquier relación. Clandestina o no.

"_Peligro"_

**LISTO. POR FIN HE TERMINADO EL CHAP! FUE UN CAPÍTULO BASTANTE COMPLICADO PARA MÍ DADO KE TUVE KE CUIDAR CADA ACCIÓN Y CADA PALABRA. ADEMÁS KE ME TOMÓ POR SIEMPRE DECIDIR UNA CANCIÓN :S SIGO CON PROBLEMAS EN ESO… EL COMENTARIO DEL CHAP EN MI HOMEPAGE LO PONDRÉ EN LA TARDE (MI TARDE). ASÍ COMO LAS RESPUESTAS A TOOOODOS SUS REVIEWS. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS nn ESTOY EMOCIONADÍSIMA POR LA CANTIDAD DE GENTE KE LEE Y COMENTA. ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO PERO NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR. POR CIERTO, TB TERMINÉ EEDH CHAP 17 KE LO SUBIRÉ EN LA TARDE (AHORA SÍ).**

**PARA LLEGAR A MI BLOG (COMO HE VISTO KE HAN TENIDO PROBLEMAS CON ELLO). PINCHEN A MI NOMBRE (TLALGALAXIA) Y LUEGO LES VA A LLEVAR A LA PÁGINA PRINCIPAL DE MIS FF. HAY UNA PARTECITA EN MI PERFIL KE DICE "HOMEPAGE" PÍNCHENLO Y LOS LLEVARÁ DIRECTO A MI BLOG, DONDE PODRÁN LEER LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS Y EXTENSIONES DE LOS CHAPS. ESPERO KE LOGRAN LLEGAR, PORKE YO CONTESTO A TODOS LOS REVIEWS.**

**TLAL**


	8. Noche

***Capítulo reeditado (cambios menores)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción a la Oreja de Van Gogh**

**TRACK 8: Noche de La Oreja de Van Gogh.**

**CAPITULO OCHO**

**Noche**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_Otra noche por delante y otras tantas por detrás_

_Confesándole a mi almohada que nadie me ha visto llorar"_

Draco Malfoy llegó a su departamento pasadas las diez de la noche. Muy tarde para algunas personas, pero para un juerguero como él la noche bien podría estar empezando apenas. Se hundió en el sillón intentando decidir entre meterse a la cama y dar por terminado el día o tomar su agenda negra que esperaba en la mesita de noche y llamar a una de sus conocidas. La susodicha agenda contenía el nombre y la dirección de varias damas a las que podía invocar asomando su cabeza por la lujosa chimenea de mármol negro que estaba en su sala. Y luego tal vez invitarla a sus aposentos para tomar una copa o dos. Y luego pasar a algo mucho más íntimo. O tal vez podría ir a alguno de los bares y centros nocturnos que frecuentaba y conseguir a una nueva cara para agregar a su lista de conquistas.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones le parecían atractivas, aunque no más que la de quedarse tirado en el sofá con una copa de licor en la mano y volverse a preguntar por enésima vez qué es lo que podía haber hecho para que las cosas fueran distintas en ese momento.

Si tan solo pudiera dejar de pensar en ella… si tan solo pudiera olvidarse de esos ojos castaños que lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera. Que lo martirizaban una y otra vez recordándole lo que pudo tener y que había sido tan estúpido como para dejarlo ir. Una palabra habría bastado, o tal vez dos. Todo lo que ella le había pedido era una promesa. Una promesa de estabilidad que él no estaba seguro de conseguir ni para él mismo. No porque no la quisiera. Draco la había amado casi en el momento en que la había conocido. Muchos años atrás en sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts algo dentro de ella se había apoderado de su atención y a pesar de que luchó por años para deshacerse de sus sentimientos. Cuando la batalla final se había desatado se había visto forzado a elegir entre su gente y a los suyos y ella. Y ella había ganado, por mucho había ganado ¿Cómo no lo había visto? ¿O es que en verdad ella creía que había cambiado de bando solo porque sí? Tal vez debió habérselo dicho, tal vez debió dejarle claro que estaba abandonando su pasado por ella y no porque había adquirido una nueva conciencia.

No quería pensar más en eso. Draco sabía que había hecho algo mal. Más bien, que había hecho muchas cosas mal y era por eso que ella no podía verlo como era en realidad. Era por eso que nadie lo conocía de verdad, que en su juventud no había podido ser más que un niño bobo y engreído ante los ojos de los demás y al crecer no podía ser considerado más que un mujeriego que no tiene nada más en la cabeza que seducir mujeres. Eso no era verdad, pero Draco no podía mostrarse tal cual delante de sus amigos por miedo a que se dieran cuenta de esos sentimientos prohibidos que vivían dentro de él. No podía decirlo por más que quisiera. Su amor se había marchado cerrando la puerta detrás de si luego de la boda. Y ahora estaba condenado a observarla al otro lado de la habitación abrazando al hombre que ella había elegido… al hombre que no tenía mancha. Al hombre que según ella nunca lo defraudaría ¿Cómo podía competir contra eso?

Solo una vez había tenido la oportunidad dorada de estar con ella y la había echado a perder. A pesar de que todo lo que los había unido era una atracción momentánea. Atracción fatal, eso sí, pero destinada a fracasar dado que el destino había decidido colocarles trabas que ninguno podía superar. Lo había querido todo desde el momento en que ella había acudido a él. Pero ella no se entregaría tan fácilmente, ella no creía en él… ella creía que solo estaba jugando. La única mujer que no podía tener, era precisamente la que más deseaba. Y ahora estaba totalmente prohibida. Se echó en el sofá y pensó en su nombre varias veces. Cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacer, no era posible. No era posible esa noche ni ninguna otra.

"_cuando llegan las estrellas temo que mi sensatez subestime mi manía de querer volverte a ver"_

Luna Lovegood entró a su departamento arrastrando los pies. Dejó los zapatos en la entrada y profundizó descalza a su solitaria casa herencia de su padre. Hacía poco que había muerto y aún podía sentirlo caminar por los pasillos de la misma. Algunas veces creía sentirlo arroparla por la noches, y estaba segura de su presencia. Lamentaba que lo único que le quedara de su vida fueran miles de recuerdos aparte de sus amigos y el trabajo.

Miró la bandeja de correspondencia antes de entrar a la ducha y se dio cuenta que tenía otra carta de Rosemary. Era la quinta desde la noche que habían pasado juntas y no se había atrevido a contestar una sola. Sabía que todo lo que ella quería eran más noches como la anterior, emocionada tal vez por haber encontrado a una compañera que no tuviera inhibiciones o tapujos a la hora de un poco de acción sobre el colchón o cualquier otro lugar. Y dado que Luna había tenido tantos tórridos romances en sus últimos años, era de esperarse que hubiera quedado fascinada con ella.

Pero Luna Lovegood quería mucho más que eso. Secretamente anhelaba la presencia de alguien que pudiera darles fin a esos amantes en turno, que quisiera quedarse con ella por quien era y no por lo que podía hacer en la alcoba o fuera de ella. Todo lo que quería era alguien que la amara y a quien amar ¿Es que acaso era muy difícil de encontrar?

Entró a la ducha aventando la ropa por todos lados en el cuarto de baño. Su casa era un total desastre, y esa era la principal razón por la que casi nunca invitaba a sus amigos a ella. Pero ella estaba a gusto con ese desastre, era de esas personas que sabía exactamente en donde estaba todo aunque no lo pareciera. Un intruso jamás podría encontrar un vaso en su cocina, pero ella sabía perfectamente en donde los ponía aunque se tratara de un lugar inusual.

Abrió la regadera y dejó que los recuerdos la llevaran y a preguntarse si alguna vez había amado a alguien siquiera. Todas sus parejas tenían lo suyo, era verdad, pero no había sentido lo suficiente por ellos como para retenerlos a su lado. Un poco cansada de los hombres se preguntó si ese era un problema de género. Rosemary no había sido la única mujer en su vida y quizás no sería la última. Pero había comprobado su error tan pronto como estuvo con la primera.

No era un problema de género, era un problema de sentimientos y sensatez. Era su cabeza loca, y no precisamente la locura que la mayoría de las personas alegan ver en ella, era una locura de su corazón y de su cabeza que siempre la llevaba al principio de sus emociones. Era una idea, tal vez… una especie de obsesión. Obsesión por lo que nunca había tenido. Y su dificultad crónica de no poder reconocerlo.

El cambio de personalidad de Luna en los pasados años había sido tan radical al principio que sus amigos al principio creyeron que era una más de sus locuras. Pero Luna siempre había sido de mil maneras por dentro. Si bien en su adolescencia había sido más bien distraída delante de los ojos de los demás, era porque ellos no podían ver o entender lo mismo que ella. Luna era una creyente, era de esas personas que confiaban y lo daban todo sin pedir nada a cambio o agradeciendo lo poco que la gente le daba. Pero con el tiempo se había cansado de darlo todo y seguir recibiendo casi nada. Un día había decidido que la vida no la trataría amablemente si ella no cambiaba sus actitudes y empezaba a exigir. Había sido entonces que Luna se había vuelto una persona implacable. Tomándolo todo en busca de lo que merecía pero sin embargo, seguía tan sola como cuando no pedía nada.

Sintiéndose lista para dar por terminada la noche, se dirigió a su alcoba vistiendo nada más que una toalla que dejó caer antes de entrar en sus cobijas. Y entonces recordó que tenía que cerrar los ojos para poder dormirse.

"_una vez duerma mi cabeza tomaré el mando de mi corazón soñaré que tu me despiertas"_

Dormirse implicaba que tendría que despertar al día siguiente. Y eso, por lo consiguiente, implicaba que tendría que despertar sola una vez más. Estaba harta de eso, tal vez ya era hora de conformarse como el resto, de convencerse a sí misma que su media naranja era el primero que conocía a la vuelta de la esquina. A grandes males, grandes soluciones. Tal vez…

"_son más fuertes mi latidos que el sonido de mi voz"_

Neville llegó al invernadero en dónde vivía desde hacía varios meses. No se había atrevido a confesarles a sus amigos que había dejado de vivir con su abuela desde entonces en busca de su independencia. Ella había aceptado con lágrimas en los ojos ver la partida de aquel con consideraba como su hijo menor, pero había comprendido el espacio que le pedía a gritos al sentirse castrado por su voluntad.

Se dirigió una vez más a su escritorio. Ahí a donde iba a para todas las noches desde que estaba ahí. A escribir esa carta que muchas veces tachoneaba o destruía y que jamás podía terminar. Para confesarle a la mujer, objeto de sus emociones, lo que sabía jamás podría decir de viva voz.

Una vez más, como todas las noches inició la carta sin fin. Y una vez más, como de vez en diario, se detuvo tras escribir el principio.

"_por eso cada noche yo muero"_

Querida Julianne…

No, querida sonaba muy personal.

Mi estimada Julianne…

Tampoco, eso era un poco de lo mismo.

Julianne…

No, muy áspero.

Desesperado, arrancó el trozo de pergamino, lo hizo bolita y lo arrojó al bote de la basura. Ahí a donde iban a parar todos los demás. Ahí a donde siempre mandaba su valor y sus ganas de poder decirlo.

Cuántas veces no lo había intentado. Cuántas veces no se había cercado en un ataque de valor momentáneo para que luego lo abandonara y se quedara con la frase en la boca o cambiara de opinión a última hora ¿Por qué era tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía decírselo de una buena vez y acabar con la duda de lo que podría ser? A veces le daban ganas de saber que era imposible, que ella le diría un no rotundo y que con eso terminara ese sufrimiento. Pero al no haberlo hecho, aún vivía dentro de él esa esperanza que le decía que tenía que intentarlo al menos una vez.

Y armándose de uno de esos arranques de valor, comenzó a escribir la carta una vez más.

"_En cuanto cierro los ojos se me encoge el corazón lo que dura en un parpadeo es una foto de los dos"_

Ginny Weasley se levantó a media noche con el sonido de los gatos de la calle. Miró en dirección de su marido y parecía completamente dormido. Otra noche de compañía silenciosa… ya eran tantas que había perdido la cuenta ¿Tan pronto se había acabado la magia de recién casados? Había escuchado lo drástico del asunto, pero no creía estar preparada para ello.

Aún recordaba esos primeros días juntos, mandándose recaditos a todas horas del día, buscando una excusa para visitarse y terminando haciéndolo en cualquier parte de la casa o en cualquier parte a donde iban. Pero últimamente… todo eso se había esfumado. A veces ni siquiera podían conversar cuando él ya se iba a dormir. Y odiaba eso, odiaba la rutina y lo que le estaba pasando a su matrimonio.

Y entonces no podía dejar de culparse. Pensaba que algo tenía que ver esa confesión hecha a su marido la noche en que había creído beber veritaserum y que estaba segura había herido en el fondo. De solo pensar que pudiera saber más de eso, le causaba un grande remordimiento. Y estaba dispuesta a remediar ese mal aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Se encargaría de borrarle esos pensamientos aunque fuera lo último que hiciera. Ese error de hace tiempo que no volvería a repetir.

Un momento de debilidad unos años atrás casi acababa con el sueño de toda una vida ¿Y todo para qué? Él solo había querido su nombre para colocarlo en su lista de amores pasajeros, Ginny no podía permitirse involucrarse con alguien como él. Agradecía por Merlín que se hubiera dado cuenta justo a tiempo y así poder volver con Harry que era por mucho un hombre mucho más decente y la persona que seguramente nunca la decepcionaría.

"_A veces al hablar de mi vida terminó por romper a llorar  
supongo que es ahí cuando empiezo a contar lo que quiero decir de verdad."_

Ron era un hombre de pocas preocupaciones y culpas, por lo tanto, nunca le costaba conciliar el sueño. Estaba a gusto con su vida y con todo lo que pasaba ella así como con quienes estaba involucrado. Sin embargo, esa noche de había ido a la cama con una sola preocupación: Hermione.

Su Hermione se sentía distinta a pesar de ser la misma. Parecía abatida o cansada casi a diario. Un tanto distraída y a veces parecía como si no estuviera con él a pesar de estar ocupando el espacio a su lado.

El espacio… últimamente ella parecía un mueble o algo que llenaba su espacio. Y entonces él se reprendía y se repetía mil veces que eso no era cierto. Que su Hermione seguía igual. Tenía que serlo, porque de no ser así ella se lo diría. No quería alarmarse por falsas supersticiones o suposiciones. Se convenció a sí mismo que Hermione recién empezaba una dura batalla contra el ministerio y esa ley de los Hombres lobo que tantos dolores de cabeza le traería antes de concretarlo. Sí, seguramente eso era. Y luego, reprimiéndose por ser tan tonto porque a pesar de los años aún no conocía del todo a su esposa se dispuso a dormir profundamente con lo que le quedaba de la noche.

"_Son tan fuertes mis latidos que el sonido de mi voz  
no se escucha cuando a gritos pide…"_

De noche es más difícil evadir los pensamientos que de día. Cuando nos hay ningún ruido exterior que nos distraiga, los murmullos de nuestro cerebro comienzan a escucharse con más nitidez que durante cualquier otra hora del día. Y esos pensamientos de dolor, culpa, pasión, deseo y duda se vuelven mucho más fuerte. Es por eso que muchos preferimos dormir, dejamos que nuestros sueños nos lleven a otro mundo perfecto. Y si es que esos sueños nos llevan a esa verdad que diario luchamos por negarnos, al día siguiente despertamos aliviados al saber que ya los hemos olvidado y que haremos tantas cosas como sean posibles para dejar de pensar.

Pero dejar de pensar muchas veces no es una opción. A no ser que por una vez, el corazón hable más fuerte que la cabeza y consiga callar todos esos fantasmas que siempre nos acosan. Como era el caso de Harry y Hermione quienes por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tras haber escuchado lo que querían escuchar y expresado lo que querían expresar, el latido de sus corazones sonaba mucho más fuerte que las dudas, los remordimientos o los rencores con la vida por haberlos puesto en esa situación.

"_Por eso cada noche yo muero y las mañanas me hacen vivir  
y así de día tengo mis años y en cambio de noche mis años veloces me tienen a mí."_

_**FIN DEL CHAP. SI ES CHAP CORTO, LO SE. ORIGINALMENTE ERA LA MITAD DE UNO MÁS LARGO PERO HE PREFERIDO DIVIDIRLOS Y CONVERTIRLOS EN INDIVIDUALES PARA RESPETAR EL NOMBRE DE ÉSTE. LES PARECERÁ EXTRAÑO, ES LA PRIMERA VEZ KE NARRO EN TERCERA PERSONA. PERO HE DECIDIDO QUE ESA SERÁ LA MANERA EN KE HABLE DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES PARA NO MEZCLAR CON LA PRIMERA VOZ KE YA UTILIZO EN HARRY Y EN HERMIONE. POR PRIMERA VEZ HABLO DE LOS VERDADEROS PENSAMIENTOS Y SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMÁS Y KISE KE FUERAN SINCEROS. LAS REFLEXIONES NOCTURNAS PUEDEN MATAR…**_

_**EN EL SIG CHAP, COMO HAN DE SUPONER, SEGUIREMOS CON EL FORMATO. OJALÁ NO SE DESESPEREN POR SABER MÁS DE HARRY Y HERMIONE PERO CREO KE YA ERA HORA DE HABLAR DE LA MANERA EN KE ERAN PERCIBIDOS. Y SI ES KE ALGUIEN PUDIERA SOSPECHAR ALGO. COMO YA VEN, RON Y GINNY HAN NOTADO LOS CAMBIOS, PERO NO SE IMAGINAN DE LA RAZÓN POR LA KE ESTO OCURRE. SIN EMBARGO, HAY MUCHO MÁS EN SUS VIDAS KE SOLO NUESTRA PAREJA PREFERIDA. NO SE PIERDAN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO KE TARDARÁ MENOS DADO KE YA LO LLEVO MUY AVANZADO.**_

_**Y ANTES DE DESPEDIRME KIERO AGRADECER A LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS KE ME HAN ESTADO MANDANDO. AGRADEZCO LAS CANCIONES Y LAS ESTOY CONSIDERANDO POSIBLEMENTE PARA CAPÍTULOS MÁS ADELANTE. PERO COMO YA LES DIJE, ES DIFÍCIL KE ME PUEDAN SUGERIR SIN SABER EXACTAMENTE SOBRE LO KE VOY A ESCRIBIR… PERO ESTÉN SEGUROS KE HE BAJADO CADA UNA DE LAS CANCIONES Y HASTA LAS HE LEÍDO PARA SABER EN DONDE LAS PUEDO PONER. ESPERO ACTUALZAR PRONTO EL JOURNAL PARA PODER CONTESTARLES, PERO COMO PUDIERON VER TB ACTUALICÉ EEDH Y ADEMÁS ESTABA EN EVALUACIONES :S.**_

_**WENO, ME VOY DESPIDIENDO PORKE AKÍ YA ES MUY TARDE Y ME CAIGO DE SUEÑO U.U. LOS VEO EN EL SIG CHAP!**_

_**TLAL**_


	9. Cuando Nadie me Ve

***Reedición de capítulo (algunos cambios de argumento)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Alejandro Sanz.**

**TRACK 9: "Cuando nadie me ve" de Alejandro Sanz**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene temas adultos que no son apropiadas para menores. Si tienen alguna duda, lean la categoría de FF ¿Necesito ser más específica?**

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

"**Cuando Nadie Me Ve"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Las nueve de la mañana, Draco Malfoy se despertó al lado de una chica nueva, para variar. A la mujer en cuestión la había conocido en una taberna de esas que eran frecuentadas por adultos jóvenes en busca de un poco de acción o de alguien nuevo con quien relacionarse. Por lo general, el heredero de la fortuna y el apellido Malfoy prefería buscar lo primero a lo segundo. Unas copas, unas cuantas risas, una noche pasional y luego adiós. Tal vez la vería después, o tal vez nunca más. Todo dependía de su soledad o de la suerte que tuviera en los siguientes días.

Draco miró a la chica que yacía a su lado. Brenda Hodge, cabellera roja, ojos azules, menuda pero con buen cuerpo ¡Demonios! Lo había hecho de nuevo.

"_A veces me elevo, doy mil volteretas. A veces me encierro tras puertas abiertas"_

Asqueado de sí mismo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ducha aún desnudo. Abrió el agua caliente y se dejó liberar con el contacto tibio del agua sobre su cuerpo. Siempre, siempre tenía que terminar de esa manera. Con alguien distinto, con alguien que quisiera pasar la noche con él y que pudiera anotarse en la agenda la gran hazaña de haberse acostado con un millonario casanova. Brenda no era diferente, había visto el brillo en sus ojos cuando él se había acercado y la emoción en sus expresiones cuando comprobó que él era nada más y nada menos que el mismo Draco Malfoy. Tal vez solo quería comprobar lo cierto de los rumores. Que si él era un maestro en la cama y que si en realidad él era de aquellos galanes que te seducían tan dulcemente que no sentías ningún remordimiento de haber estado con él. También era posible que se tratara de una de esas chicas que creen que pueden "ponerle el lazo" a éste seductor incorregible. Pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso sucediera sin su consentimiento. Y Brenda Hodge no era la indicada. Ni en un millón de años.

Cuando salió de la ducha con la toalla enredada alrededor de la cintura, descubrió que su conquista ya se había despertado.

-¿Sigues aquí?- le dijo con un dejo de indiferencia mientras que se dirigía al armario en busca de la ropa del día.

-Bueno…- dijo ella en un tono por demás sensual,- pensé que tal vez podríamos darle otra probada a lo de anoche…

Draco seleccionó una túnica elegante de color azul marino y unos zapatos finísimos de marca italiana. Los colocó sobre la cama mientras que buscaba la ropa interior del cajón, luego se la puso sin pudor. Branda seguía en la cama como esperando a su respuestas con respecto a lo que acababa de proponer.

-Mira, dulzura,- soltó falto de emoción,- ¿Ves estas prendas que estoy por vestir? Son prendas finas, confeccionadas exclusivamente para mí. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que está en mi armario está hecho a mi medida, ni un poco más y ni un poco menos. Ahora ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces me pongo una muda de ropa antes de desecharla?

La chica lo miró como sabiendo que esa era una pregunta retórica de la cual, por supuesto, no conocía la respuesta.

-Ninguna,- dijo comenzando a vestirse para desilusión de su compañera de cama,- un hombre como yo jamás vuelve a usar la misma ropa ni los mismos zapatos. A menos, claro, que la ropa haya dejado cierto encanto en mí la guardo esperando la ocasión de volverla a vestir. Aunque eso rara vez sucede. He desechado incluso ropa que creo que volveré a usar pero que a final de cuentas no lo hago.

Brenda seguía perdida.

-Ahora, cariño,- continuó colocándose los zapatos,- considérate una de esas prendas. Draco Malfoy tampoco sale dos veces con la misma chica. Aunque… si te sirve de consuelo, puedo guardarte en el armario. Pero no sabrás de mí a menos que yo así lo quiera ¿Comprendes?

La señorita Hodge estaba aún demasiado conmocionada como para tener una reacción lógica al último comentario de Draco, quien ahora se colocaba un par de gemelos de plata que había dejado la noche anterior en la mesita de noche.

-Pero esos sí los vuelves a usar,- observó ella cuando Draco terminaba de afinar detalles en su indumentaria frente al espejo.

Draco miró el reflejo de la chica desnuda a través del espejo frente al cual terminaba con su ritual matutino. Y entonces sonrió.

-Estos, cariño,- le dijo dirigiéndose a ella para besarle la frente,- son joyas. Valiosas en cantidades que difícilmente verás junta en toda tu vida y podría decirse que sentimentalmente. Las joyas para mí, son más difíciles de elegir porque sé que son una marca distintiva, me tienen que gustar mucho para que decida adquirirlas. Podría decirse que me tengo que enamorar de ellas para decidir dejarlas conmigo para siempre. Sin embargo,- sonrió amargamente,- tú no eres una joya. Eres un pedazo de tela, a mí medida claro porque sino no estarías aquí, pero un traje que en estos momentos no me da muchas ganas volver a vestir.

Por demás está decir la cantidad de objetos y malas palabras que volaron en dirección de Malfoy a la salida de la señorita invitada. Draco no se sorprendió, ni quiera se inmutó. La dejó hacer su berrinche y retirarse como lo hacían algunas otras también. Tal vez debería habérselo esperado. Brenda había sido definitivamente del segundo tipo de mujeres. De esas que esperaban ser de las que lo hicieran sentar cabeza. Y aunque debió haberlo supuesto, dada su falta de pose de mujer fatal. Tampoco podía evitar sentirse atraído a aquellas que tenían la expresión de no quebrar un plato. Podría decirse que eran casi como su debilidad, su criptonita.

Terminando de reparar el desastre en su inmaculado departamento con un par de movimientos de varita. Draco se dispuso a salir. Se había dado cuanta esa misma mañana que ya le estaban faltando nuevos atuendos para el mes. El estómago le dio vueltas de solo pensar en su destino.

"a veces te cuento porque este silencio y es que a veces soy tuyo y a veces del viento"

Ginny Potter llegó temprano a trabajar una vez más. Llevaba casi un mes con esa nueva tendencia, así que sus asistentes ya casi ni se sorprendían ante eso ¿La razón por la que había sucedido eso? Harry se había ido temprano a trabajar también, como era su nueva costumbre, y ella odiaba quedarse en casa haciéndole a la tonta pudiendo matar su tiempo en algo mucho más productivo.

-Señora Potter,- le dijo la más antigua de sus asistentes,- he terminado de revisar su nueva colección y déjeme decirle que ésta es la mejor que ha hecho en años.

-Siempre dices lo mismo,- sonrió recibiendo los bosquejos en los que había estado trabajando los pasados días dada la cantidad de tiempo sobrado que había estado teniendo los pasados días.

Antes, cuando las cosas habían estado mejores entre ella y Harry. Era raro el día en que podía darse ese lujo. Terminaba los bosquejos a duras penas con Harry a su lado distrayéndola a cada minuto. Llevándosela a la cama cuando bien sabía que estaba con el tiempo medido. Y ella siempre se lo reprochaba, aunque en el fondo le encantaban todos esos arranques y detalles de espontaneidad en su relación.

Ahora, el avance de su trabajo le recordaba lo malas que se estaban poniendo las cosas. Y a pesar de estar feliz por su vida laboral, el hueco que le dejaba su relación personal, le hacía preguntarse si valía la pena dejar lo uno por lo otro.

-Muy bien, Marcy,- le dijo terminando de anotar sus apuntes de diseño a las orillas de los bosquejos,- encárgate de llevarlos a producción y avísame si tienen algún problema para obtener los materiales que he señalado.

-Como diga,- obedeció la eficiente asistente.

"_A veces de un hilo, a veces de un ciento. A veces mi vida te juro que pienso ¿Por qué es tan difícil sentir como siento? Sentir ¡cómo siento que sea difícil!"_

-¿Señorita Weasley?- le dijo la segunda asistente a cargo de la tienda.- Un cliente la espera en el recibidor.

-¡Señora Potter!- la corrigió para pena de la asistente que no se acostumbraba,- ¿Quién es?

-Su mejor cliente,- le dijo sonrojándose. Ginny no necesitaba más para saberlo, pero la dejó continuar,- el señor Candente…

-Malfoy.- la corrigió al instante. Aunque ¿Quién podría juzgarla? Draco tenía un encanto natural con esa expresión de chico malo que a muchas volvía locas,- dile que ahora voy.

"_A veces te miro ya veces te dejas. Me prestas tus alas, revisas tus huellas"_

Luna Lovegood entró al laboratorio como si se tratara de su propia casa. Julianne Mallory ni siquiera se molestó en impedirle el paso. Más bien la saludó de manera cordial mientras que se acercaba a ella.

-Mallory,- le dijo removiéndose las gafas oscuras,- ¿Está Neville?

-Debe estar en los invernaderos…- señaló terminando de rebanar una raíz de color morado.

-Por supuesto,- contestó dirigiéndose al lugar sin pedir siquiera permiso.

Julianne Mallory ni siquiera se inmutó. Luna recordaba la primera vez que la había visto ahí. Una chica de cabello negro y ojos castaños la había hecho perder diez minutos de su valioso tiempo hasta que estuviera segura que podía entrar a ver a su amigo de media vida. Claro que no podía culparla por eso, era probable que perdiera el empleo si dejaba entrar a gente así como así. Después de todo, en ese laboratorio se descubrían día a día usos desconocidos para las plantas de todo el mundo y luego se procesaban pócimas nuevas cuyas recetas y procedimientos eran vendidas en galeones.

El trabajo era sencillo en realidad. Neville era el dueño del invernadero y se encargaba de estudiar las plantas. Tenía a gente a su servicio que se encargaba de sembrarlas y cuidarlas por él, mientras que Julianne Mallory, su discípula preferida, le ayudaba con la creación de las pociones. Todos los que trabajaban en la empresa soñaban con ocupar el lugar de confianza de Mallory. Pero Luna sabía tanto como lo sabía Neville que ninguna de las otras personas podría comparársele. No solo en eficiencia y lealtad, que de eso tenía de sobra, sino también en ese lugar tan especial que ella ocupaba en el corazón de Neville Longbottom.

-¿Neville?- inquirió adentrándose en la espesa vegetación del recinto. De no saber exactamente dónde estaba, habría pensado que se encontraba en la selva misma.

-¡Acá!- gritó desde lo alto de una palmera tropical,- ahora bajo.

Usando su varita, Neville se depositó de regreso en el suelo cargando consigo un par de los frutos de la planta.

-¡Qué gusto verte!- le dijo dándole uno de los cocos que Luna recibió casi automáticamente,- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita?

-Bueno, he venido a robarte por un par de horas.- respondió ella limpiando el fruto con un movimiento de su varita y mordiéndolo pues sabía que era una variación de palmera que le permitía hacerlo.

Neville la miró un tanto confundido y un tanto sorprendido.

-¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-De hecho, sí.

Neville pareció nervioso al escuchar la afirmación de su amiga.

-¡Vamos!- insistió ella,- te prometo que es la última vez…

-Pero es que siempre es la última vez…- renegó Neville aún no muy convencido,- y la última vez casi me dislocan la quijada…

-Pero ésta vez no es así… se trata de una chica.

Neville no parecía muy contento aún con esa noticia.

-¿No crees que la mejor solución a tus problemas sea dejar brincar de cama en cama? Es decir… te iba mucho mejor hasta que decidiste convertirte en la versión femenina de Draco Malfoy.

-Lo dices como si fuera mejor seguir siendo la versión femenina de ti…

Neville la miró visiblemente ofendido.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella dándose cuenta de la tontería que había dicho,- pero es que en verdad necesito tu ayuda y ésta vez apreciaría mucho que no me juzgaras.

-Pero es que no me gusta pretender que soy tu novio frente a tus conquistas de una noche para quitártelas de encima. Incluso creo que Julianne ha empezado a sospechar que hay algo entre tú y yo… y eso no me conviene.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! Si ni siquiera le has dicho a la chica que te gusta ¿O sí? Además, esto puede ser bueno. Así te das cuenta si le da celos…

Neville miró a Luna como con un dejo de esperanza.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Seguro! Ahora vamos, te invito un café al callejón Diagón.

"_A veces por todo aunque nunca me falles"_

-Hola, Draco- le saludó Ginny.

-Hola, dulzura,- le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y aprovechó al camino para darle otro en los labios.

-¡Draco! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me saludes así.

-¿Y por qué no? Es la costumbre francesa,- sonrió él descaradamente.

-Pues aquí no es Francia. Y apreciaría que recordaras eso cada vez que me saludas a solas.

-¿Preferirías que lo hiciera en público?

-No estoy para bromas,- contestó enfadada,- y ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Te enojas como si fuera la primera vez. O como si nunca hubiéramos llegado a más…

-¿Podrías dejarlo ya? Te he dicho mil veces…

-Sí, ya se lo que me has dicho mil veces. Pero uno no pierde nada con soñar…

-Pues sigue soñando.

-Supongo que no tengo remedio…

Ginny estaba acostumbrada a esa interacción más de lo que quisiera. Durante años había intentado por todos los medios hacerle entender a Draco que si antes, cuando aún era soltera, no había caído en sus garras. Ahora que estaba casada era una misión imposible para él. Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo maltratara o le dijera que lo iba a maldecir. E incluso varias veces más lo había maldecido, de hecho. Draco siempre insistía en ese comportamiento de Don Juan cuando solo se encontraba frente a ella. Ginny agradecía que por lo menos tuviera la "decencia" de no hacerlo frente a sus amigos o su marido. No por eso apreciaba más el gesto.

"_A veces soy tuyo y a veces de nadie"_

-¿Has venido por ropa nueva?

-Así es ¿O es que esperabas que viniera a otra cosa?

-No,- dijo ella tajantemente,- ahora, espera que te traigo los nuevos modelos.

-No es necesario. Quiero uno de cada uno.

Ginny lo miró seriamente y luego suspiró. Tomó un trozo de pergamino de la mesita de café y empezó a anotar.

-Supongo que son las mismas medidas…

-Oh, eso no lo se… creo que he crecido un poco los pasados días.

Ginny lo miró represivamente.

-Tienes veinticinco años. Dudo mucho que hayas crecido siquiera un poco a esa edad.

-Bueno, nunca se sabe… y ya sabes que yo solo compro ropa a mi medida. Aunque si sale mal, no tendré inconveniente en regresar para hacer el reclamo…

Ginny tomó la cinta métrica de la misma mesa de donde había tomado el pergamino y se acercó a él visiblemente molesta. Draco nunca dejaba pasar un momento a solas para provocarla, pero ella sabía defenderse perfectamente bien, así que no le tenía miedo.

-Abre los brazos.

Draco obedeció y comenzó a medir la longitud de las mangas que era exactamente la misma. Ya la conocía de memoria. Midió el grosor de las mangas, luego el cuello y siguió anotando exactamente las mismas medidas. Ahora seguía la parte difícil. Pasó las manos alrededor de su torso para medirlo y Draco aprovechó para abrazarla y de paso robarle un segundo beso. Esos besos que solo podían ser robados porque ella ya tenía dueño. Ginny lo empujó y se puso a escribir rápidamente la medida.

-¿Hasta cuándo me vas a castigar, Weasley?

-Es Potter, ahora,- le reprendió,- y no sé por qué dices que te estoy castigando si el que viene cada mes a mi tienda a provocarme eres tú. Creo que luego de un año ya va siendo hora de que captes que no puedes seguir haciéndolo ¿O quieres que te vuelva a lanzar una maldición como la del otro día?

-No, no. Pero vamos, Potter,- le dijo con ese sarcasmo que varias veces había llegado a utilizar en Harry cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts al decir el mismo apellido,- también va siendo hora que dejes de negar lo obvio. Te casaste con Harry para darme una lección ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir con esto?

-¡Pero qué egocéntrico eres! ¡Yo amo a Harry! Siempre lo he amado mucho antes de que te cruzaras en mi camino.

-Exacto, me crucé en tu camino y te enamoraste perdidamente de mí.

-Eso no es verdad. Tú te aprovechaste de que estaba herida y buscaba alguien en quien consolarme. Pero no sucedió nada ¿Recuerdas? Tuviste tu oportunidad y no pasó nada. Eso es porque aún amaba a Harry.

-¿Es así? ¿No será más bien que yo no quise comprometerme contigo? Porque si mal no recuerdo, te encantó que te besara y que te tocara…

Draco se acercó sugestivamente a ella acariciando su mejilla. Ginny cerró los ojos y sintió los escalofríos de su toque.

-Ya vete,- le dijo reaccionando de pronto,- no me voy a convertir en una de tus amantes. No pienso hacerle eso a Harry y verdaderamente no quiero hacerlo. Haz de tu vida lo que quieras, y si ahora te considero mi amigo es porque Hermione una vez creyó en ti y Harry te dio la oportunidad. Estás en nuestras vidas por el pasado que compartimos pero no…

-Una noche conmigo, Weasley,- la interrumpió un poco cansado de escuchar esa vieja historia,- solo una noche y verás que la que hace mal eres tú. Sabrás que no has olvidado mis besos y que soy yo quien debería estar a tu lado todas las noches.

-¿Y entonces convertirme en tu chica de los viernes? No, gracias. Mejor vete.

-¿Sabes que cada vez que dices que no me atraes más?

Ginny lo ignoró y regresó a su despacho. Draco se quedó de pie viéndola partir con ese ritmo tan sensual que tenía al caminar. O por lo menos eso era lo que le parecía a él. Del su círculo permanente de amigas, Ginny era la más bajita ero también era la más voluptuosa. Sus cadeas y su busto tenían una curvatura tan pronunciada que llamaban la atención de muchos hombres. Eso de repente le molestaba a Draco, porque estaba seguro que había gustado de ella mucho antes de que desarrollara esos atributos a pesar de que muchas veces había intentado negárselo a sí mismo mientras ccrecía.

-Un día de estos, Weasley…- dijo para sí alejándose de ella también.

_"__A veces te juro de veras que siento no darte la vida entera, darte solo esos momentos"_

Luna y Neville entraron al café que visitaban más frecuentemente los martes, pero ésta vez iban en una misión casi suicida. O al menos lo era para Neville, quien siempre terminaba pagando por ser voluntario a las locuras de Luna. Se sentaron en la mesa de siempre y esperaron a que llegara la mesera.

-¿Les sirvo algo?- dijo ella sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo a Luna.

-Yo quiero un café capuchino caliente con crema irlandesa,- contestó Luna de inmediato,- a mi novio le traes un expresso, gracias.

La expresión de la chica fue inconfundiblemente de sorpresa. Miró a Luna y después de Neville y se retiró claramente ofendida.

-Supongo que tendremos que decirle a nuestros amigos que vamos a cambiar de cafetería ¿Verdad?

-No exageres, cuando se trata de dos chicas casi siempre se comprende que haya un hombre en la vida de la de alguna de las dos. No te preocupes.

Rosmary regresó en un par de minutos. Puso el café frente a Neville y se inclinó para darle el suyo a Luna. El cual derramó sobre ella "accidentalmente".

-¡Oops! ¡Lo siento!- aunque la expresión en su rostro definitivamente no denotaba eso.- Iré a por una jerga.

-¿Decías?- señaló Neville levantando su taza para darle un sorbo.

-Está bien, yo me encargaré de buscar un nuevo café…- dijo ella limpiando la mancha del café con su varita,- y yo no me bebería ese café si fuera tú…

Neville escupió su bebida de vuelta a la taza mientras que le daba a Luna una mirada severa.

-Entre tú y Malfoy, muy pronto no seremos bienvenido en la mayoría de los establecimientos…

"_¿Por qué es tan difícil? Vivir solo es eso…"_

Ron se encontraba terminando de revisar uno de los nuevos casos cuando fue sorprendido por su hermana que se apareció de pronto en la oficina que compartía con Harry.

-Hola, Ron,- le saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, Gin ¿Qué tal?

-Buscaba a mi esposo… ¿Está por aquí?

-Lo siento. Salió a interrogar a unos cuantos testigos para implicar al mortífago de nuestro nuevo caso. Ya sabes, no les podemos arrestar si no tenemos pruebas…

-Sí, lo se… ¿No te parece que Harry hace eso muchas veces últimamente?

-Bueno, si el primer interrogatorio no nos da lo que queremos, debemos seguir intentándolo. Es normal…

-Supongo que tienes razón. Es solo que…- la expresión y el tono de Ginny llamaron la atención de Ron.

-¿Qué?

-¿No te parece que anda muy extraño últimamente?

Ron miró a su hermana sin comprender aún. La verdad era que no había tenido tiempo de ponerse a pensar en ello porque, quisiera o no, estaba un poquito preocupado por su relación con Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo no he notado nada. Viene a trabajar como todos los días y aunque lo veo menos, es normal, en ésta época del año es cuando hay más ataques. Ya sabes, se acerca Halloween y navidad… no soportan la felicidad de los demás.

-Supongo…- dijo ella encogiendo los hombros y creyendo que tal vez eso era algo producto de su imaginación.- bueno, ya que estoy aquí pasaré a visitar a Hermione ¿Quieres que le pase algún recado?

-Suerte si la encuentras,- le sonrió regresando a su trabajo,- está muy ocupada con lo de la ley de los Hombres Lobo. Al parecer le aceptaron la propuesta para meterla a votación y casi diario va a buscar a hombres y mujeres lobo que quieran testificar o manifestarse.

-De todos modos iré,- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"_Vivir solo es eso ¿Por qué es tan difícil?"_

Draco regresó a su departamento luego de la visita a su querida amiga y lamentó por enésima vez el haberse comportado como un total imbécil ¿Por qué siempre tenía que decir toda esa sarta de tonterías? ¿Cómo es que siempre terminaba portándose como un patán en lugar de decir lo que siempre quería decir?

Se dejó caer en la cama sin tomarse la molestia de desvestirse. Estaba convencido de que era un total cobarde ¿Por qué era tan difícil decir en realidad lo que sentía? Sí, la realidad era mucho más difícil que esas fantasías nocturnas y mucho más complicado que como siempre lo imaginaba.

Antes de ir a verle, siempre tenía en su mente la forma en que diría las cosas. Incluso los movimientos que haría y los argumentos que utilizaría para hacerle saber que él tenía razón. Pero en el momento en el que la tenía enfrente, no podía permitirse ser tan honesto y entonces salía el patán en lugar del hombre que en realidad le quería mostrar. Siempre se intercambiaba el Señor Hyde por el Doctor Jekill. Siempre lo estropeaba todo.

Algún día de esos… tal vez algún día él podría decir las palabras adecuadas. O tal vez simplemente era hora de dejarla ir y aceptar que esa oportunidad se había ido cuando él había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para no tomarla cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Cuando su idiotez había sido tan grande como para no saber que el paquete completo era mucho mejor que las probaditas que solo le quería dar.

-Fuiste un imbécil, Malfoy,- dijo para sí,- ahora aguanta las consecuencias.

No era la primera vez que lo decía. Ni la primera vez que lo decidía. Pero esta vez estaba totalmente dispuesto a cumplir su parte del trato.

"_Cuando nadie me ve, puedo ser o no ser…"_

Ginny venía de regreso a de la oficina de Hermione. Al parecer su hermano tenía razón y se encontraba buscando testimonios para su caso a favor de los derechos de los Hombres Lobo. O por lo menos eso era lo que su asistente le había dicho. Siempre había admirado la capacidad de Hermione para pensar en las minorías y de hecho tener el valor de actuar en consecuencia a sus principios. Era un ejemplo a seguir en todos los aspectos y siempre la había considerado como la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. Mientras iba de regreso a la oficina de su hermano y su marido casi lamentó el no haber podido hablar con ella sobre aquello que le inquietaba. Estaba segura que Hermione le habría dado un consejo útil que alejaría esas dudas que últimamente la estaban carcomiendo.

Entró a la oficina con la intención de despedirse de su hermano antes de irse, pero descubrió sorprendida que ya no estaba. Comprendió entonces que posiblemente era cierto lo que Ron le había dicho de Harry. Seguramente él estaba muy ocupado con sus casos y ella se estaba volviendo una paranoica.

-Supongo que la gente de por aquí en verdad tiene cosas que hacer…- dijo para sí misma invitándose a tomar asiento frente al escritorio de su marido.

Miró con cariño la foto de él y de ella en el día de su boda. Ron y Hermione estaban junto a ellos dado que habían sido los padrinos. Luego estaba una foto de todo el grupo justo en el día de la graduación de Ron, Harry, Neville, Draco y Hermione. Luna y ella habían asistido a pesar de que aún les faltaba un año para graduarse. Podría decirse que la amistad comenzó a sembrarse desde ese momento. Abrió uno de los cajones casi por curiosidad y encontró varios expedientes como el que Ron había estado leyendo.

Estaba casi convencida con la nueva explicación. Todos en el ministerio estaban muy ocupados en esa época y ella era una ociosa sin más que hacer salvo pensar disparates y amando historias donde no las había.

Intentó abrir otro de los cajones en busca de su goma de mascar y descubrió que estaba cerrado con llave.

-Cosas privadas de Harry…- se dijo como reprendiéndose ese deseo de ver lo que estaba adentro,- ¡Alohamora!- dijo casi "por accidente", pero el cajón no se abrió,- claro… un auror como tú jamás permitiría que sus cosas puedan ser registradas tan fácilmente. Pero veamos…

Una de las manías de Ginny, según decían sus amigos, era la de hablar sola. Manía que tenía incluso frente a sus amigos y que era fuente de burla para su hermano. Aunque Harry le había dicho que era algo más bien tierno, así que desde hacía mucho que no le preocupaba. Le dio un toque a su varita con la punta del dedo y luego la introdujo al orificio del cerrojo. Luego de un par de vueltas, el cerrojo hizo "click" sonrió pues lo había conseguido. Tomó la carpeta que vio encima de todo y leyó que decía "CONFIDENCIAL".

-Tal vez no debería estar leyendo esto…

Pero las palabras eran una cosa y sus acciones eran totalmente distintas. Sin poder detenerse abrió el expediente "Marcus Flint"

-Lo recuerdo…- dijo mirando la foto del expediente que la miraba visiblemente molesto,- pésimo capitán de quidditch de Slytherin.

Echó un vistazo al resto de las cosas en el cajón y se dio cuenta que eran cosas por las que los mortífagos matarían. Hizo una nota mental para recomendarle a Harry hablar con Hermione acerca de un mejor hechizo de protección para el cajón. De inmediato cerró la carpeta antes de que alguien más llegara pero algo se le cayó. Rápidamente se inclinó a recogerlo sintiendo que alguien se acercaba a la oficina. Había puesto todo de regreso salvo un pequeño papel que voló debajo del escritorio. Se apresuró a agacharse para recogerlo y lo guardó rápidamente en su túnica. No tenía tiempo de acomodarlo en el expediente antes de volver a cerrar el cajón con un rápido hechizo de su varita.

Sin saber por qué, extrajo una esquina del pequeño papel fuera de su túnica para leerlo y averiguar si era algo importante. Comprobó con desconcierto que se trataba de un recibo de pago de estancia en un hotel muggle. Leyó los nombres de quien había hecho el pago "Randy Lemon", sí ese era su alias muggle. Quiso creer que se trataba de días en los que había salido a misión, pero vio la fecha y se dio cuenta de que era reciente. De hecho, era de la semana pasada.

-¿Hotel Lion d'Oro? ¿En dónde está eso? ¿La Tour D'argent?

Escuchó la voz de Ron acercándose al despacho y se apresuró a guardar el recibo de regreso al bolsillo de su túnica y pretendiendo que no estaba haciendo más que esperar a quien alguien llegara en la silla del escritorio de Harry.

-¿La encontraste?- le dijo entrando con un par de carpetas nuevas.

-¿Qué cosa?- contestó nerviosa.

-A Hermione, por supuesto ¿De qué otra cosa podría estar hablando?

-Cierto… estaba distraída. Y no, estaba buscando gente en la calle.

-Te lo dije…- contestó poniéndose a su trabajo frente al escritorio con un nuevo expediente en el que seguramente estaba trabajando.

-Bueno… dado que Harry no está y no puedo hablar con Hermione, ya me voy.

-A mí también me dio gusto verte,- le dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ya sabes que te quiero,- le sonrió antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y retirándose.

"Cuando nadie me ve pongo el mundo al revés"

Draco Malfoy se acercó a su mesa de noche en busca de la agenda para llamar a una de las chicas con las que había salido recientemente. La decisión estaba tomada y no había nada que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Nada, salvo tal vez…

-Creo que mi marido me engaña…

La voz desesperada de su amiga le sorprendió más incluso que la noticia que le estaba dando.

**FIN DEL CHAP! WENO, AKI SE LOS DEJO. NO ES CHAP CORTO ASÍ KE ESPERO KE LES GUSTE Y NO ME RECLAMEN MUCHO POR LA FALTA FÍSICA DE HARRY Y HERMIONE XDDD (PERO CREO KE YA TUVIERON MUCHA PARTICIPACIÓN "FÍSICA" EN LO KE VA DEL FF, NO LES PARECE? JIJIJIJI). ESPERO PODER DEJAR COMENTARIO EN EL BLOG ESTA NOCHE. AÚN TENGO MUCHAS COSAS KE EXPLICAR. PERO ANTES DE IRME LES AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE EL NÚMERO DE REVIEWS EN LOS CHAPS PASADOS Y LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS KE ME HAN ESTADO MANDANDO! ME HARÉ UN TIEMPO PARA CONTESTARLOS TODOS, LO JURO. PERO WENO, POR AHORA ME DESPIDO. SILLA EN EL PROX CHAP!**

**TLAL**


	10. Todo Cambió

***Reedición de capítulo (cambios menores)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es del grupo Mexicano "Camila"**

**TRACK 10: Todo Cambió de Camila**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas adultas y semi descriptivas. Se recomienda discreción.**

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ**

**Todo Cambió**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_Todo cambió…"_

Llegué a su oficina a eso de las nueve de la mañana como habíamos quedado. La vi sonreír en el momento en que puse pie en su habitación y sentí que eso era suficiente para seguir por el resto del día.

-¿Qué es eso que tenías que mostrarme tan urgentemente que no podía esperar a la hora del almuerzo?

-¿Trajiste lo que te dije?

-Lo he reducido en mi bolsillo. Pero ni creas que me lo voy a poner a las nueve de la mañana.

-Serán las nueve…- le dije acercándome a ella y abrazándola,- pero no serán las nueve.

-¿Estás loco?- me reprendió sorprendida,- alguien puede entrar…

-No te preocupes, ya nos vamos.

-¿Qué quieres de…?

Saqué el artefacto del bolsillo de mi pantalón, puse la cadena en mi cuello y luego puse la otra parte en el suyo. La sonrisa en su rostro era imborrable.

-¿Recuerdas?- le dije dándole vueltas para ganar unas cuantas horas.

-Ahora más que nunca… pero ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Tengo mis contactos,- sonreí descaradamente.

-Y yo que prometí jamás volver a utilizar uno…

-Hay promesas que no se pueden mantener,- le dije apoderándome de sus labios mientras que veíamos el tiempo retroceder rápidamente.

Solo fueron cinco horas. Suficientes para que el ministerio se encontrara a solas y a oscuras. Miramos alrededor y vimos el reloj antiguo que ella tenía colgado en la pared. Marcaba las cuatro de la mañana.

-Dudo mucho que encontremos algo abierto a ésta hora…- señaló ella.

-No en éste país,- le sonreí abrazándola para aparecernos lejos de ahí.

Y cuando digo lejos, en verdad eso es lo que quiero decir. Instantes después nos aparecimos en la habitación de un hotel en Buenos Aires, Argentina.

-Un hotel…- señaló ella,- no quieres perder el tiempo ¿Eh?

-Te dije que ésta vez sería algo especial,- corregí besando su mano mientras que me alejaba,- ponte eso que te dije que trajeras y te espero en el restaurante del hotel en una hora ¿Te parece?

-Muy bien… ¿Qué hora es aquí?

-Las siete de la tarde.

-Perfecto.

Salí de la habitación y la dejé a solas dándose una ducha mientras que yo me cambiaba de vestuario escondido en uno de los cubículos del baño de hombres. La espera en la mesa del restaurante fue casi como estar en las puertas del infierno. Pero cuando la vi en la entrada con su vestido de cóctel de color negro y su cabello peinado en un apretado moño, me di cuenta que la espera había valido totalmente la pena. Su mirada que inspeccionaba hasta el último detalle en el lugar antes de detectarme en mi asiento. Esa ansiedad porque posara sus ojos en mí desde el mismo momento en que la vi. Con esa belleza peculiar que le irradiaba de la piel como algo que se percibe a simple vista pero que solo cuando se sabe, como lo sabe un experto en algo, se reconoce como lo mejor que jamás se ha visto. Y esa dicha al saber que te mira a ti y sonríe, como sabiendo que ha venido a verte solo a ti.

"_cuando te vi de blanco y negro al color me convertí"_

Me puse de pie y le ayudé a tomar asiento frente a mí mientras que llamaba al mesero del lugar. Besé su mejilla dejándome deslizar el olfato en su delicioso cuello antes de alejarme.

-¿De qué se trata todo esto?- quiso saber siguiendo con su inspección insidiosa del lugar y la situación.

-¿Vas a dejar alguna vez de racionalizar todo lo que ves y lo que haces?- sonreí divertido.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Pensé por un instante en su respuesta. Dejar de escuchar sus preocupaciones neuróticas. Dejar de escuchar las explicaciones que siempre le buscaba a las cosas. Perderme de ese rostro que categorizaba y examinaba las cosas. Como si nada fuera porque sí, como si todo tuviera un por qué. Si eso se fuera…

-No,- dije de inmediato,- la verdad que no.

Hermione sonrió mientras que recibía el menú de manos del mesero.

-Es solo que me moría por un poco de tiempo para nosotros dos,- continué ojeando el menú que el mesero me había dado a mí.

-¿Un poco de tiempo?- reprimió la carcajada,- las pasadas semanas no hemos hecho otra cosa que…

-No me refería precisamente a eso,- sentencié alargando la mano para tomar la suya,- solo quería un poco de… ¿Cómo decirlo sin que suene desgastado?

-¿Romanticismo?

-Exacto. Es decir… sería absurdo decir que quiero conocerte más o que nos conozcamos más. Nadie me conoce mejor que tú, ni siquiera yo mismo. Y has estado a mi lado por… ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Catorce años y veintinueve días,- señaló ella bastante segura. Tenía razón, como siempre.

-Cierto. Ahora ¿Qué más tendría que pensar o conocer de ti? Justo ahora me doy cuenta de lo absurdo que todo ha sido ¿Tú no? Todo este tiempo hemos estado el uno en frente del otro y ni siquiera nos notamos. Estábamos tan ensimismados en volver realidad nuestros sueños que ni siquiera nos fijamos o consideramos en realidad si lo que estábamos haciendo era lo mejor. Si en realidad amábamos a las personas con las que estábamos…

-¿Intentas decir que nunca amé a Ron y que tú nunca amaste a Ginny?

-Tal vez…

-No te engañes,- me dijo visiblemente molesta,- si quieres justificar lo que estamos haciendo, está bien. Pero no me salgas con que usamos a nuestras parejas durante todo este tiempo. Eso no lo voy a aceptar.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¿Me vas a decir que sentiste por Ron lo que ahora sientes por mí?

-Lo de Ron y yo fue totalmente distinto. No fue mejor, no fue peor. Fue… simplemente lo que fue. Y siendo Ron como siempre ha sido… lo que siempre ha sido en mi vida… ¿Cómo puedes pensar que nunca lo he amado?

-Quieres creer que lo amaste y te entiendo por ello. Cuesta trabajo pensar que todo este tiempo se ha vivido en el error ¿No es así?

-No, no lo es…- dijo molesta y poniéndose de pie.

Me apresuré a seguirla.

-No te vayas…- le supliqué tomándola de la mano.

Ella se detuvo en el acto.

-Lo siento…- le dije trayéndola hacia mí en un tierno abrazo,- es solo que ya te lo he dicho. Te amo, irremediablemente e inexplicablemente te amo y me desespero porque a pesar de que me dices lo mismo. No lo siento así. Y aun así… puedo vivir con lo poco que quieras darme.

"_Y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba. Fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada"_

Mi situación era casi imposible. Hermione era una parte de mí que sabía, incluso antes de tener la certeza que la amaba, que nunca quería lejos de mí. Esa era la verdad, así de simple ¿Cómo no lo había analizado antes de elegir a Ginny como mi compañera para toda la vida? Ginny era la familia que siempre había querido pero Hermione era la persona que nunca debía faltarme para sentirme completo.

-Siento mucho que lo sientas así,- contestó afligida,- pero sabes perfectamente bien que jamás seré totalmente feliz haciendo esto ilícitamente. A escondidas como una delincuente. Despertándome a media noche con el remordimiento y la mortificación de que Ron pudiera enterarse.

-Entonces no regresemos…- le sugerí casi en un arranque,- vayámonos juntos a otra parte.

-Estás loco,- me dijo incrédula.

La verdad era que yo hablaba bastante en serio. Pero vi su expresión y me di cuenta que esa era una de las cosas que ella nunca haría. Debía haberlo supuesto, conocía a Hermione desde hace mucho para saber que ella nunca haría algo a propósito que hiriera a alguien más. Y eso, aparte de herirme, me llenaba de orgullo por haberme enamorado de la persona correcta… aunque muy en el fondo fuera la persona más incorrecta de todas.

"_simplemente pasó y todo tuyo yo soy"_

-Al menos regálame éste momento.- le supliqué abrazándola con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella me abrazó también y miré en sus ojos todo el dolor que no me decía. Pero que no necesitaba hacerlo. Tomé su rostro tiernamente entre mis manos y la besé lentamente mientras que la música comenzaba a sonar en el establecimiento. Miré alrededor y me di cuenta que nos encontrábamos justo sobre el área de la pista de baile.

Comencé a mover los pies y ella me siguió casi automáticamente. Intentamos coger el ritmo, pero era un baile que nunca habíamos practicado, así que nos limitamos a abrazarnos y a movernos alrededor de la pista. Luego otras parejas se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar con pasión y dramatismo, como lo hacían las personas que sabían lo que hacían. Avergonzados por estar haciendo el ridículo, nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa nuevamente.

El mesero nos pidió la orden en un idioma que yo no conocía. Pero para mi suerte, Hermione dominaba a nivel básico. Lo suficiente para ayudarme a ordenar algo del menú y pedir una buena botella de vino Español.

Cuando el mesero se retiró, el capitán de meseros se acercó a nosotros hablándonos en mi lengua madre. Agradecí enormemente la universalidad de mi lengua. Parecía particularmente interesado en nuestra fascinación por el baile de las parejas en la pista.

-¿Les gusta el tango?- quiso saber iniciando la conversación.

-Me parece un baile demasiado fuerte y sensual sin llegar a lo vulgar,- expliqué intentando utilizar los tres adjetivos obligatorios para describir una cosa.

-Tiene ese drama que lo hace atractivo para quien lo ve,- agregó Hermione,- casi siento como que están intentando decirme algo.

-Tal vez sea porque es así,- contestó el anfitrión con orgullo,- el tango es precisamente una expresión, una actuación, por así decirlo. Por lo general de trata de una tragedia o un drama protagonizado por una pareja que se ama con locura pero que hay siempre algo que se los impide. Celos, locura o una tercera persona en discordia.

Miré a Hermione como pensando que ese baile describía nuestra situación. Y pude leer en su mirada que ella pensaba lo mismo también. No pudimos contener la sonrisa de complicidad. De esa manera en que ella y yo nos comunicábamos desde hacía años y que mucho enfadaba a veces hasta a nuestras propias parejas.

Tuvimos una velada tranquila. Comimos el mejor corte de carne argentino, bebimos el mejor vino Español. Charlamos de varias cosas intentando olvidarnos por un momento de lo que nos esperaba en casa y de nuestra difícil situación. Habíamos hecho ese pacto silencioso de regalarnos ese bello instante congelado en el tiempo solo para nosotros.

-¿Nos vamos?- le dije finalizada la tercera hora en el establecimiento.

-Aún nos queda tiempo,- señaló ella.

-Lo sé.

Hermione interpretó mi mirada.

Llamé al mesero un instante después y pagué la cuenta. Luego la conduje a la habitación con calma y casualmente. Ésta vez no estaba la desesperación urgida, no es que no la deseara, es que quería tratarla bien. Como creía que se merecía. Además, tenía algo que decirle.

Entramos a la habitación y encendí la luz para verla mejor. Esa noche se veía exquisitamente bella para mí aunque cualquier otro podría decir que no era más que Hermione en un vestido de lujo. La tomé de las manos y le di un tierno beso. La vi cerrar los ojos, la vi feliz de una manera que nunca le había visto. Al menos no para mí, esa sonrisa, esa felicidad nunca había sido mía. Y ahora que lo era… tenía que decirle.

"_Antes que pase más tiempo contigo, amor. Tengo que decir…"_

-Tenemos que hablar,- le dije.

Y creo que mi expresión fue lo suficientemente seria como para que ella comprendiera que no la había llevado a esa habitación solo para acostarme con ella. Aunque definitivamente esa era mi segunda mejor opción.

Ella se sentó a la orilla de la cama y yo me senté a su lado.

-En los pasados años jamás pude haberme imaginado pasar una velada como esta contigo y ha sido la mejor cita de todas las que he tenido en toda mi vida. A pesar de la corta discusión que hemos tenido, me sentí dichoso de verte entrar arreglada para mí al restaurante. Y creo que es justo que te diga que eso es algo que quisiera que ocurriera más veces.

-Si guardas ese giratiempo tal vez…- replicó ella, pero yo la interrumpí amablemente.

-No es eso… lo que quiero decir es que quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer por mí y para mi tantas veces como sea posible. Quiero que lo hagas solo para mí. Hermione, yo… voy a dejar a Ginny.

Ella mi miró sin poder contener su sorpresa.

-Lo sé, pero lo nuestro me ha hecho darme cuenta que no soy tan feliz con ella como creí serlo. Me casé con ella porque… no sé. Llenar ese sueño del que siempre estamos hablando. Pero he estado pensando ¿Y si ese sueño era tan etéreo que nos desesperamos en cumplirlo sin molestarnos en saber si estábamos haciendo lo correcto? ¿Si éramos verdaderamente felices?

-¿Has perdido la cabeza?- dijo exaltada poniéndose de pie y dándome la espalda.- ¡No puedes echar a la basura una relación de tantos años solo por sexo!

-¿Y lo es?- inquirí poniéndome de pie también y siguiéndola,- ¿Es esto solamente sexo? He dicho que te amo, que te necesito y tú me lo has dicho también ¿Vas a seguir engañándote con eso? Además, no es justo seguirles engañando si ambos sabemos perfectamente bien que solo estamos jugando con ellos ¿No te parece?

-¡Ron me ama! ¡No puedo romperle el corazón de esa manera! Y Ginny es mi amiga. Y nuestros otros amigos no lo entenderían…Además, tú y yo solo compartimos cama cuando estamos juntos, no me conoces de todo como lo hace él.

-¿Eso es lo que crees? Llevo de conocerte lo mismo que Ron. Se perfectamente lo que te enoja y lo que te hace sonreír. Sé que disfrutas andar descalza por la casa, que no te agradan mucho los perros, que siempre le quitas las aceitunas a la comida y que no inicias tu día sin una taza de café. Que guardas una sudadera enorme que te regaló tu abuela porque fue lo último que te dio y que la vistes en las tardes lluviosas ¿Y sabes qué? Lo he sabido por mucho tiempo, te he conocido y me has conocido. Sabes cuando estoy triste o enojado aun cuando yo no lo diga. Y sabes unir las palabras para hacerme sentir mejor en un santiamén.

Hermione se giró para mirarme y cuando vi las lágrimas en sus ojos mi pecho se estrujó. No pude hacer más que abrazarla.

-Ahora es cuando me doy cuenta que siempre has sido el amor de mi vida,- le susurré al oído sabiendo que esa era la verdad más grande que en ese momento podía decirle.

Hermione se apartó un poco de mí para mirarme a los ojos. Limpié sus lágrimas con mis pulgares de manera instintiva y noté la confusión en ellos.

-No me pidas una respuesta en este momento,- me suplicó,- ha sido la mejor velada de mi vida también ¿Podríamos terminarla siendo así? Por favor, no me hagas pensar en tus palabras todavía.

Asentí antes de posar mi frente en la suya y besé la punta de su nariz.

Ella buscó mis labios de inmediato y yo le correspondí con todo el amor que tenía para dar. La abracé y la besé y la acaricié esperando que reaccionara y accediera a mi propuesta. Aunque sabía que aún era muy pronto para ella.

"_Y no hay que explicar._

_Y menos notar._

_Simplemente así lo sentí"_

Así que le daría lo que me había pedido: la velada perfecta. Cerrada con broche de oro.

Con la punta de mis dedos deshice con cuidado el moño de su peinado y vi su cabello caer graciosamente enmarcándole el rostro. La conduje a la cama lentamente mientras que me deshacía de mi saco y mis zapatos. La recosté y besé cada centímetro de su rostro. Acaricié sus brazos descubiertos y la ayudé a quitarse el vestido. Lentamente, con cuidado y ternura. Quería que supiera, que se enterara de mi honestidad.

-Te amo,- le dije antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Y lo dije tantas veces como pude. En cada pausa para tomar aire. Cada vez que la escuchaba suspirar. Cuando me ayudó a desvestirme con el mismo ritmo. Cuando acarició mi cuerpo confirmándome que no podía ser de nadie más. Cuando buscó mis labios y se desnudó para mí.

"_Se que no es fácil decir "te amo" yo tampoco me lo esperaba._

_Pero así es el amor, simplemente pasó y todo tuyo ya soy"_

-Esto no es solo sexo…- le aclaré cuando estábamos listos para el siguiente paso,- tienes que saber que nunca lo fue. Siempre te he hecho el amor y mientras suceda así será.

Entré lentamente apoderándome de sus labios dulcísimos una vez más. Ese beso y ese sabor a miel y canela que estaba en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y que no quería que se fuera jamás. Acaricié sus senos y los besé. Sentí sus manos en mi espalda y ese abrazo fuerte para retenerme a su lado. Vi su ansiedad porque eso no se terminara. Porque ese tiempo durara más y más. Pero solo nos quedaban unos minutos y yo estaba deseoso por lograr que esos minutos fueran memorables e inolvidables. Intentando olvidarme a momentos que el tiempo era nuestro enemigo al igual que muchas cosas más.

Cuando todo hubo terminado vi las lágrimas correr por su rostro una vez más y se las intercambié por besos.

-Como quisiera que las cosas fueran distintas…- sollozó abrazándome,- yo no soy tan valiente como tú. No sé si me atrevería a hacer lo que me pides.

-Encontraremos la manera…- la tranquilicé acariciando su cabello y su rostro.

Hermione sonrió a pesar de sus lágrimas y sentí ese calor en el pecho que me reconfortaba cada vez que lo hacía.

- ¿Por qué me pones las cosas tan difíciles? Ahora también me doy cuenta que siempre has sido tú quien me ha dado seguridad cuando más la necesito y que has estado para mí muchas más veces de las que puedo contar,- hizo una pausa antes de continuar,-Yo también te amo,- me dijo antes de besarme apasionadamente.

Y justo ahí. En esa cama de ese hotel a miles de kilómetros de mi casa. Con esa mujer que siempre había estado a mi lado y a quien había amado toda mi vida aun cuando no lo supiera, me sentí el hombre más feliz del planeta.

"_Antes que te ame más, escucha por favor. Déjame decir que todo te di"_

"_Todo cambió"_

**FIN DEL CHAP! UFF! SORRY POR HABER DEMORADO TANTO PERO ES KE TUVE UN PROBLEMA. VERÁN, ESTA VEZ NO FUERON LAS CANCIONES. SINO KE ESCRIBÍ EL CHAP 10 DESDE EL PASADO FIN DE SEMANA Y CUANDO ESTABA POR SUBIRLO, ME DI CUENTA KE NECESITABA ESCRIBIR ESTE ANTES DE SUBIR AKEL. ASÍ KE CON TODA LA PENA DEL MUNDO ESCRIBÍ CAPÍTULO 11 AL TÍTULO DE LO KE HABÍA ESCRITO Y ME PUSE A ESCRIBIR ESTE. ASÍ KE LA BUENA NOTICIA ES KE EL SIGUIENTE CHAP YA LO ESCRIBÍ. SOLO NECESITO PULIRLO CON LO KE ACABO DE PONER EN ESTE. PERO NO POR ESO DEJEN DE PONER SU REVIEW, EH? KÉ LES PARECIÓ? LES GUSTÓ? ME MORÍA P'OR PONER ESOS ARGUMENTOS HH KE TANTO AMAMOS! JIJIJIJIJI**

**TB AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS CON RESPECTO A LA INFLUENCIA TELEVISIVA. ANDO CON PROBLEMAS CON LAS RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS… PERO AUNKE SEA LO ÚLTIMO KE HAGA LOS CONTESTARÉ TODOS. POR CIERTO, HABLANDO DE LA INFLUENCIA TELEVISIVA. EL OTRO DÍA LE PUSE EL CANAL SONY EN UN HORARIO KE REGULARMENTE NO LO VEO Y VI UNA SERIE KE ME REVOLVIÓ EL ESTÓMAGO "DAWSON'S CREEK". FUE UNA DE MIS OBSESIONES POR UN MOMENTO. ME ENCANTAN LAS PRIMERAS TEMPORADAS, PERO ODIÉ KE JOEY SE KEDARA CON PACEY (AGH!). Y SI, CREO KE EN ESA SERIE SE REFLEJA AL TRÍO MUY BIEN. CREO KE JOEY ERA PARA DAWSON Y VICEVERSA, PERO CREO KE EL ARGUMENTO A FAVOR DE PACEY ES KE ÉL LUCHÓ POR ELLA MIENTRAS KE EL TARADO Y TAPADO DE DAWSON SE DEDICÓ A PERDERLA (BUAAAAAAAAH! TONTO! TONTO!). AÚN ASÍ, ME PARTE EL CORAZÓN LA ESCENA DONDE JOEY ESTÁ INDECISA POR IRSE CON PACEY O KEDARSE CON DAWSON (Y ES OBVIO KE SE KIERE IR). DAWSON LE DICE "Me gustaría decirte que tú y yo estamos predestinados para estar juntos. Que al final seremos solo tu y yo. Pero eso lo tienes que descubrir por ti misma". ME MUEROOOOO! SOBRE TODO CUANDO DAWSON LLORA EN EL MUELLE DE SU LAGO (PAÑUELOS POR FAVOR!). CREO KE ESE FUE EN VERDAD EL ADIOS DEL DAWSON&JO. CUANDO EL IMBÉCIL SE DIO POR VENCIDO…**

**EN FIN, NO DEBERÍA ESTAR HABLANDO DE ESO. PERO TODAVÍA ME DUELE COMO CUANDO JKR ROMPIÓ NUESTRO HHr :(**

**Y WENO, YA ME EXTENDÍ Y CREO KE LLEVAN UN TIEMPITO ESPERANDO ESTE CHAP, ASÍ KE AHORA LO SUBO!**

**SILLA NEXT CHAP!**

**TLAL**

**PS: Se acerca el final de nuestra primera temporada. Y, como dicen los slogans de ER (serie ke ni veo y tampoco me gusta pero weno…) "Prepárense para emociones más fuertes" (Tlal se marcha feliz de haber sembrado le incertidumbre y la cizaña jijijiji).**


	11. De Repente

***Reedición de capítulo (varios cambios de frases y argumento)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción a Soraya**

**TRACK 11: "De repente" de Soraya.**

**CAPÍTULO ONCE**

**De Repente**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_Tu mirada me tiene encantada…"_

Esa mañana me costó mucho trabajo levantarme, me sentía exhausta a pesar de haber dormido más de ocho horas, pensé que era debido al uso del giratiempo los pasados días. Pero sabía que era un día especial desde que me levanté ese primer día de Octubre. Aunque no tenía idea de lo que se trataría.

Ron me besó a primera hora en la mañana con esa aprehensión que le caracterizaba desde los pasados días y yo no estaba segura si se trataba de culpa o si en realidad podía presentir algo de lo que yo estaba haciendo a escondidas. Harry me había dicho que me amaba, y después me lo había demostrado. Su propuesta aún me rondaba por la cabeza, pero de la misma manera lo hacía la posible reacción de Ron.

-¿Hoy no irás al trabajo?- me dijo devorando el plato de huevos con tocino que le acababa de cocinarle.

-No, necesito terminar de hacer esas entrevistas para terminar de redactar el informe a más tardar hoy por la tarde.

Y era verdad, mis escapadas clandestinas con Harry me estaban costando el trabajo. Tenía semanas de trabajo por hacer y la auditoria para discutir mi caso estaba a una escasa semana se ser llevada a cabo.

-Estás trabajando demasiado en ese caso…- me dijo preocupado para alimentar mi sentimiento de culpa,- tal vez necesites un asistente que se encargue de esas entrevistas por ti. Te noto cansada la mayor parte del tiempo y hoy amaneciste pálida.

¿Y quién no amanecería pálida luego de la noche anterior? La verdad era que no podía soportar tanta compasión de su parte ¿No podía siquiera odiarme un poquito?

-Tal vez deberías dormir un poco más antes de salir a tus entrevistas…

-No puedo…- lamenté poniéndome de pie para limpiar la mesa.

-No te molestes,- me dijo amablemente,- lo haré yo.

Así que Ron limpió la mesa, lavó los platos y me dio un beso antes de marcharse. Me detuve frente al teléfono de la cocina intentando decidir si estaba bien llamar o no. Dejé pasar un par de minutos y luego sonó.

-¿Estás sola?

-Sí.

-Voy para allá…

-No, espera… es que… en verdad necesito terminar mi trabajo hoy. Sino perderé todo el trabajo de meses.

-Te ayudaré.

-Gracias pero no. Ambos sabemos que no podré trabajar si estás aquí. Además, tú también debes terminar tu trabajo. No vas a dejarle todo a Ron…

-¿Te preocupa Ron?

-¿A ti no? Es tu mejor amigo y mi marido ¡Claro que debe preocuparnos!

-No sé hasta cuando pueda seguir con esto…- pude notar el cansancio y el arrepentimiento en su voz.

-Estás desvariando, mejor me voy a trabajar.

-Te amo.

Y a pesar de que sabía que sentirme de esa manera estaba mal, supe que eso era todo lo que necesitaba para seguir con mi día.

-Yo también,- le dije antes de colgar. Involuntariamente me mordí los labios intentando ordenar en mi cabeza todas las cosas que tenía por hacer.

Salí de mi casa media hora después. Tenía que hacer tres visitas al menos para escribir el primer reporte y solo tenía cinco días para entregar tres. Además que tenía que ir a por la ropa a la lavandería, hacer las compras y pasar por la tarde a casa de mis padres.

Mi primera parada, la señora Johnson. Su marido había sido hombre lobo y la había mordido por accidente. Lo bueno es que no había sido luna llena. Lo malo es que en luna llena le salía un horrible bigote y ambas cejas se convierten en una sola. Entré a su casa cuando me invitó a pasar y casi me fulmina un olor a ajo que provenía de no sé dónde. Sabía que los hombres Lobo y los vampiros tenían una enemistad que databa desde siglos atrás, pero inundar la casa con esa peste de pronto me pareció excesivo ¿Pero quién era yo para decir algo?

-Pase,- me dijo amablemente dejándome entrar a su sala,- ¿Té?

-Gracias,- acepté, mi estómago seguía dando vueltas.

-Así que usted se encargará de legislar a nuestro favor…- dijo casualmente terminando de servirme.

-Eso intento,- contesté llevándome la mano a la boca dado que el olor en la sala era mucho más fuerte.

-Admiro lo que hace, señorita Weasley.

-Señora,- me apresuré a corregirla,- soy señora Weasley.

-¿Es así? Se ve usted tan joven…

-Me casé joven.

-¡Como en los viejos tiempos!- sonrió ella extrañamente emocionada,- hoy en día las parejas dicen "que necesitan tiempo" ¿Tiempo para qué? Cuando lo sabes lo sabes. No necesitas tiempo.

-¿Usted también se casó joven?

-Tuve que hacerlo… esperaba a Joey ¿Tú también esperabas?

-En realidad no… simplemente no quisimos esperar.

-Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes ¿No es así?- repitió ella la frase anterior aceptando de entrada que comprendía perfectamente mi historia.

-Supongo… ahora dígame ¿Podría usted describirme situaciones específicas donde usted cree que hay discriminación para las personas que padecen de licantropía?

-George no ha podido mantener un empleo por más de seis meses seguidos los pasados veinte años. Y veinte es la edad de Joey ¿Sabes?

-¿Y cree que eso se debe a su condición?

-¡Seguro! Los jefes empiezan a desconfiar cuando relacionan sus ausencias con los días de luna llena.

-¿Y no sería más sencillo decir desde un principio el padecimiento a su jefe?- inquirí yo tomando notas de lo que me decía y leyendo en una pequeña libretita lo que le estaba preguntando

-Entonces no le darían el trabajo en primer lugar.

-Entiendo…,- Escribía en mi libretita con la velocidad de un bólido para poder salir pronto de ahí. El olor a ajo ahí dentro me estaba asfixiando.

-¿Se siente bien?- quiso saber la mujer en un tono visiblemente preocupado.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- quise saber intentando disimular mi expresión a causa del hedor en la habitación.

-La noto… pálida.

-Bueno… es en realidad… ¿Está cocinando algo italiano?- quise excusar el olor excesivo con algo más.

-No ¿Por qué?

-Disculpe usted el comentario pero… en verdad percibo un olor intenso a ajo que no me deja respirar bien.

-¿Ajo?

Asentí llevándome la mano a la nariz. La mujer me miró con extrañeza y luego agregó.

-¿Se refiere a mi barniz de uñas?

Levantó las manos y percibí el aroma mucho más fuerte que antes. Me tuve que poner de pie para acercarme corriendo a la ventana.

-Discúlpeme,- le dije intentando que el aire del exterior se levara mis ganas de vomitar,- no intentaba ofenderla. A veces soy muy sensible a los olores fuertes…

-George y yo llevamos veinte años de casados ¿sabe?- continuó ella como si no pasara nada conmigo y sin moverse de su asiento,- Empezamos juntos porque tuvimos que estarlo y a pesar de los altibajos permanecimos juntos. Y ahora me alegra poder decir que de todas las cosas que pude tener y no tuve, no se compararán jamás a las que sí tuve.

-No entiendo lo que intenta decirme…- declaré sin acercarme un solo centímetro.

-Te noto afligida,- señaló con un tono como si fuera una amiga de toda la vida,- algo te mortifica y te tiene acongojada. Pero déjame decirte una cosa antes de dejarte ir. Todo eso no importará luego. Muy pronto te vas a sentir tan dichosa que todo aquello que te hacía preocuparte y te asustaba, no será nada en comparación con lo que el futuro te trae.

-¿En usted una especie de adivina? Porque si lo es… y no se ofenda, por favor, pero si lo es. Lamento decirle que no creo en esas cosas. Y por lo que se de mi presente, en verdad tengo muy pocos motivos para creerle.

-No soy adivina, querida. Solo soy vieja. Y las viejas sabemos. Pero pasando a lo que te trajo aquí. Agradezco que utilices tu tiempo en ayudar a los demás cuando está claro que tú también necesitas ayuda.

-Muchas Gracias, señora Johnson.

-Llámame Martha. Y espero haber podido ayudarte.

Cuando salí de la casa de la señora Johnson por fin pude respirar aliviada. Y no me refiero solamente al escandaloso aroma de su barniz para uñas. Sin embargo, sus últimas palabras parecían ocultar un segundo trasfondo cuyo significado no estaba segura de querer conocer.

Revisé mi reloj, aún estaba a tiempo para la visita a casa de mis padres.

Me aparecí en la entrada de la casa como ya era mi costumbre. Desde hacía mucho que prefería ese lugar para aparecerme, desde que había descubierto a mis padres en una situación incómoda en medio de la sala. Dejé mi bolso en la mesita de la entrada y caminé pisando fuerte anunciando mi entrada.

-¿Hola?

Mi madre salió a mi encuentro instantes después. Mucha gente dice que soy el vivo retrato de mi madre. Compartimos las mismas facciones, los mimos ojos y hasta el mismo color de cabello. Pero la diferencia quedaba en el cabello perfecto y lacio de mi madre que iba bien con ese estilo elegante que ella siempre había tenido y esos dos o tres centímetros que ella tiene más que yo. Los rizos los había heredado de mi padre, que si bien en mi juventud los rizos eran más bien un frizz perpetuo, con la edad había logrado dominarlos por fin.

-¡Janey!- gritó llena de júbilo y abrazándome con fuerzas. Su traje sastre como de Gucci era de un blanco impecable como siempre.

-Mamá, me estás estrujando.

Se apartó de mí lo suficiente para verme a la cara sujetándome de la barbilla. Pude notar también que observaba mi ropa de reojo, como siempre ella aún guardaba la esperanza que un día me pusiera "algo más femenino" que solo unos pantalones, que si bien ésta vez eran sastre porque estaba haciendo entrevistas, normalmente eran de mezclilla y de top siempre llevaba un abrigo tejido o un top poco llamativo.

-Te ves pálida y más delgada. Te falta comida de mamá.

La verdad era que mi mamá no era un genio de la cocina. Aunque le gustaba pensar lo contrario. Claro que yo no me atrevía a contradecirla.

-Los dientes,- demandó con ese tono de mamá a su hija pequeña.

-Mamá, ya estoy grande…

-Nunca se está demasiado grande para cuidar los dientes. Mírame a mí, cincuenta años y la dentadura perfecta. Así que muéstrame los dientes, Hermione Jane.

Hice la sonrisa amplia para que viera mis dientes frontales y luego abrí la boca para que pudiera ver mis muelas.

-Están en excelente estado,- observó luego de terminar de inspeccionarme.

¿Y cómo no iban a estarlo? Todo el tiempo que viví con ellos la higiene era lo más importante. La higiene de mis cosas, de mi ropa, mi higiene personal, la pulcritud con la que hacía todas las cosas. Pero más que nada, mi higiene bucal. Así que sí, mis dientes eran perfectos, así como lo eran mis uñas de las manos y los pies, cada parte de mi cuerpo o cada rincón de mi casa y mi oficina.

-¿Te ofrezco café sin azúcar?- dijo invitándome a la cocina.

-Seguro.

Mi madre era una persona bastante pulcra también. Su cocina era, si era posible, tanto o más limpia que la mía. Papá decía que la razón era que nunca cocinaba en ella y que mataba el tiempo limpiándola al menos. Yo al principio me lo tomaba a broma, pero cuando fui creciendo me di cuenta que comíamos más comida preparada que la hecha por mi mamá. La excusa era que trabajaba demasiado, pero luego supe que tal vez era verdad lo de no saber cocinar. Algo que me costó aceptar porque siempre creí que mis padres lo sabían todo y podían hacerlo también.

Las percepciones de mi infancia en contraste con las que tenía de grande eran bastante diferentes. Sin embargo, no podía negar la influencia de esas creencias y en lo que me habían convertido. Y eso era, ni más ni menos, la versión idealizada que tenía de mis padres. Eso era yo. La que lo sabe todo y si no lo sabe se lo investiga, la que quiere y cree poder hacerlo todo, sin límites ni limitaciones; la mujer pulcra y limpia y la que nunca rompe ni un plato. O por lo menos no lo hacía hasta hace poco.

-¿Se puede saber la razón de la invitación?- quise saber mientras me llevaba la taza a los labios.

El olor me pareció nauseabundo así que coloqué la taza de vuelta a su platito.

-¿No puede una madre querer ver a su única hija?

-Claro, claro. Es solo que… bueno, yo te visito los sábados. Y sabes perfectamente bien que tengo muchísimo trabajo toda la semana. Y hoy es viernes ¿Qué es eso que no pudo esperar un día más?

Mi madre guardó silencio y apretó los labios antes de continuar.

-Tu padre y yo nos vamos a separar.

Miré a mi madre como si no hubiera entendido bien lo que acababa de decirme. Sonreí queriendo creer que se trataba de una broma. Pero la mirada seria y la expresión de mi madre me confirmaron la noticia. Algo dentro de mí no pudo soportarlo, mi cabeza comenzó a emitir un zumbido, el piso comenzó a moverse y dejé de escuchar y ver en cuestión de segundos.

Me desperté no sé cuánto tiempo después en el sillón de la sala con mi madre atendiéndome al lado.

-Lo siento tanto, Jeany…- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla,- supongo que debí ser más suave al decirte la noticia. Pero sabes que no hay manera suave de decirlo.

Me reincorporé para sentarme en el sillón y mi madre se apresuró a darme una taza de té sin azúcar que olía a rayos.

-¿Qué es esto?- quise saber sin la más mínima intención de beberlo.

-Bébelo, te hará sentir mejor.

-Aún está muy caliente,- observé dado que la taza estaba ardiendo.

Mi madre la tomó y la puso de vuelta en la mesita de té frente al sillón.

-Siento tanto lo que la noticia te está haciendo sentir…

-Pero ¿Por qué?- sí, aún estaba sorprendida.- ¿Por qué después de tantos años? Recién celebraron sus bodas de plata.

-Precisamente por eso. Haciendo una recapitulación de nuestros años juntos, nos dimos cuenta que no hemos hecho más que permanecer al lado del otro.

-Un momento,- dije visiblemente confundida,- ¿Quieres decir que nadie ha engañado a nadie y nadie maltrata a nadie?

-¡Por dios, no!

-Entonces se separan porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer…- razoné sintiéndome molesta de pronto.

-Se escucha absurdo si lo dices de esa manera.

-¿Entonces debo decirlo bonito para que se escuche mejor?,- estaba perdiendo la paciencia y mi madre pudo notarlo. Así que miró alrededor y me ofreció de nuevo la taza.

-Cálmate, mira, bebe esto.

Tomé la taza y le di un sorbo sin considerar siquiera lo que estaba bebiendo. Estaba tan enfadada de que mis padres se comportaran como adolescentes de buenas a primeras… el sabor de la bebida fue tan fuerte y asqueroso que tuve que escupirlo de vuelta a la taza.

-¡Hermione Jean!- me reprendió mi madre,- ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Tal vez debería haberme disculpado o dicho algo en mi defensa al menos. Pero mi estómago me urgía a hacer algo más en vez. Me levanté apenas evadiendo a mi madre para no tirarla a mi paso y me fui directamente al baño donde regresé todo lo que había desayunado.

-¡Por dios!- dijo mi madre desde la puerta.

Me giré para verla sintiéndome aún muy cansada y débil. El día había sido mucho más difícil de lo que me había imaginado.

-Ven,- me dijo amablemente ayudándome a reincorporarme.

Me inspeccionó el rostro, los ojos, la boca y las manos.

-Estoy aseada,- señalé un tanto molesta por su obsesión a la limpieza.

Puso su mano en uno de mis senos y me hizo brincar del mero contacto.

-Estás sensible…- observó ella,- ¿Cuándo fue tu última menstruación?

-¡Por Merlín, madre! ¡No estoy embarazada! Uso anticonceptivos desde hace años y además soy irregular, eso también lo sabes.

-Esa es una muy buena razón por la que puede que no te hayas dado cuenta… ¿Te sientes cansada últimamente?

Considerando que veía a Harry casi todos los días y que estábamos abusando un poquito del giratiempo. Era comprensible que así fuera.

-¿Mareos? ¿Nauseas? ¿Sueño?

-Te digo que no estoy embarazada,- repetí riendo incrédula,- soy muy puntual y devota de mi poción anticonceptiva. Ni un solo día desde que me casé con Ron he dejado de tomarla.

-¿Y esa poción es cien por ciento efectiva?

-Bueno, no…

-Mira, Hermione Jean. No nos vamos a quedar aquí a discutir por horas la posibilidad de que tu método haya fallado o no. Creo que en este caso lo mejor que podemos hacer es salir de dudas de inmediato. Vamos, te llevo a una farmacia a comprar una prueba "muggle" como le llamarías tú y comprobamos qué tan efectiva ha sido esa poción tuya ¿Te parece?

-En verdad no creo que sea necesario…

-Sí que lo es.

Y dado que esa era su última palabra. No tuve más remedio que treparme al auto con ella en busca de la dichosa prueba que tanto me pedía. Regresamos media hora después y casi me lleva ella misma al baño para probarla. Pero a pesar de estarse comportando de manera tan estricta, yo sabía que el fondo ella estaba emocionada por el asunto. De pronto las sospechas de mi madre comenzaron a inundarme y a llenarme de preocupaciones al mismo tiempo.

"_De repente en mi vida hay algo que me tiene confundida…"_

-Yo puedo sola ¿Está bien?

Cerré la puerta dejando a mi impaciente madre detrás y miré la caja de la prueba casera. Leí con cuidado las instrucciones antes de proceder.

-Uno: Coloque usted el palillo en el flujo orinal… Dos: espere sesenta segundos… Tres: si la línea sale azul, usted está embarazada.

Las manos me temblaban de nervios ¿Y si sí estaba embarazada? No tenía idea de quién podía ser. Con ambos, Harry y Ron, había tomado las mismas medidas de precaución. Y con cualquiera de los dos podía haber fallado ¿Qué iba a hacer si salía positiva? Si era de Ron… sería algo que había estado deseando los pasados cinco años y que él se había negado a concederme a causa del trauma de su infancia. Podría ser aquello que le faltaba a nuestra relación y que me había hecho saltar a los brazos de Harry. Pero… ¿Y si era de Harry? Esa era una posibilidad que nos iba a traer dolores de cabeza a todos. Aun así, mi pecho se estrujó al considerar la mera posibilidad.

Respiré hondo y realicé la prueba con sumo cuidado. Después de todo, lo que antes había considerado no era más que posibilidades. Posibilidades que no se cumplirían o no deberían mortificarme a menos que una cosa se aclarara primero.

Miré el reloj con impaciencia mientras que esperaba a que se cumpliera el minuto. Los segundos eran dolorosamente eternos. Vi como la manecilla se movía lentamente de segundo a segundo como si lo hiciera a posta. Casi me dieron ganas de adelantar el reloj, de apresurar la prueba o de salir corriendo para no saber. Cerré los ojos cuando el minuto estaba por cumplirse y permanecí así por temor a ver la respuesta.

Esperé por un buen rato. Justo fue mi madre quien vino a tocarme la puerta y me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Jeany? ¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió del otro lado de la puerta.- ¿No tienes ganas? ¿Necesitas que te dé más agua?

-Estoy bien, mamá,- grité para tranquilizarla pero sin atreverme a ver el resultado aún.

Levanté la varita y la volteé lentamente. La línea azul en la ventanilla de la prueba era inminente y clara. Tomé la caja vacía y comparé lo que mostraba como resultado positivo. Ahora era definitivo, estaba embarazada.

Sé que ese era el momento preciso para empezar a preocuparme. A sacar cuentas para saber quién podría ser el padre de mi hijo. Tal vez debería haber estado mordiéndome los labios y llorando de angustia. Pero en ese momento no pude hacer más que sonreír.

"_y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar conservar el asombro hasta el final"_

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo y estaba radiante y sonriendo. No lo pude evitar. Iba a tener un bebé. Eso era algo que había deseado desde hace tiempo y ahora se iba a hacer realidad ¿Qué importaban las complicaciones y las mortificaciones? Me ocuparía de ellas después. En ese momento, lo que más importaba era que algo crecía dentro de mí y que ya lo amaba aún sin saber cómo era o quién podría ser su padre.

-Abre la puerta en este momento si no quieres que llame a los bomberos para que la tumben,- amenazó mi madre seguramente impaciente aún.

Salí del baño dando brincos de felicidad con la prueba en la mano. Mi madre me abrazó y pude ver el orgullo en sus ojos.

-¡Positiva!- exclamé abrazándola con fuerzas también.

-¿Positiva?- la voz masculina en la sala casi me matan de la sorpresa.

Sentado en el sillón en el que me había recostado hacía un par de horas, estaban mi padre con cara de sorprendido. Lo miré a mi padre sonreír de pronto y luego vino hacia mí envolviéndome en un abrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- quise saber sintiendo que se no estar sosteniéndome, me habría ido de espalda. De pronto recordé la noticia que mi madre me había dado ¿Sería posible que con mi nuevo embarazo mis padres desistieran de su idea de divorciarse? Algo dentro de mí me decía que eso no era posible pero no por eso lo desee menos.

-Venía para acá porque tu madre quería que te explicara lo del divorcio,- replicó apartándose de mí pero resplandeciente de felicidad por mí,- me da gusto que tuvieras el buen atino de endulzar mi día a pesar de la mala noticia que estaba por darte.

Mi padre era el más alto de la familia. De complexión fuerte pero con una expresión de sabelotodo que si bien no se heredaba yo también había cargado conmigo la mayor parte de mi vida. Sus ojos eran claros como la miel, y su sonrisa era amable. A pesar de ser tan estricto y ordenado como mi madre y yo, mi padre era un poco más cariñoso y de pequeña siempre me dejaba salirme con la mía.

-¿Y cuándo le dices a Ron?

Escuché la pregunta de mi madre y la miré sin contestar. Ella interpretó mi silencio como confusión por la buena nueva. Yo más bien estaba considerando a quién debía decirle primero ¿Debía hablar con Harry y decirle que podíamos estar en problemas? ¿O debía decirle primero a Ron para evitar cualquier posible problema futuro?

-Pronto,- le dije con media sonrisa.

Pero ella no estuvo satisfecha. Extrajo el celular de su bolso y me lo entregó.

-Llámalo, quiero escuchar la reacción.

Mi madre estaba resplandeciente y mi padre estaba a su lado contemplándome con la misma felicidad. Era el gusto por ser abuelos, yo lo sabía. Luego de ser la única hija, solo habían vivido una infancia en el hogar Granger. Definitivamente ellos gozarían de la infancia de un nuevo nieto más que cualquier otro abuelo.

Marqué el número de mi casa, no estaba segura si Ron estaría ahí pero valía la pena intentarlo. El timbre dio tres tonos cuando la bocina fue levantada. La voz de Ron del otro lado fue inconfundible. Intenté sonreír para mis padres cuando me contestó.

-Cariño, necesitamos hablar,- le dije nerviosamente mientras que mis padres me mostraban sus dos pulgares con una amplia sonrisa.- ¿Puedes… venir?

Ron se apareció casi de inmediato. Y noté que era incapaz de articular palabra alguna luego de que le di la noticia.

-Yo sé que aún no era tiempo…- comencé a decir recordando la fuerte negativa de Ron los pasados años por que tuviéramos hijos.

-Esto es…- logró decir a pesar de sí mismo.

-Es confuso, lo sé,- empecé a decir pues aún no sabía cómo iba a solucionar todo este embrollo.

Ahí estaba Ron asumiendo una responsabilidad que posiblemente no era ni siquiera suya. Y ahí estaba yo, debatiéndome entre seguir bailando de felicidad porque la prueba era positiva o tirarme a llorar por el inmenso problema en el que me había metido. Y aun así, tener que actuar normalmente frente a mi familia para que no les cupiera ni la más mínima sospecha. Ese año Hillary Swank ganó el oscar a mejor actriz, seguramente la academia se lo habría arrebatado para dármelo a mí de haberme visto en esa sala.

-Es genial,- me corrigió Ron emitiendo una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Lo es?- las palabras de mi marido no eran precisamente las que me esperaba.

¿Cuántas veces se había negado cuando le había pedido por un hijo? ¿Cuántas discusiones habíamos tenido por la misma causa? Y ahora me sonreía y me decía que era genial… y luego me abrazaba y me besaba y me decía que lo hacía el hombre más feliz del planeta. En ese momento, está de más decirlo, no quería ser yo.

"_Y no lo puedo evitar, puedo intentar conservar el asombro hasta el final"_

**UFF! PUES FIN DEL CHAP ¿HOLA? ¿SIGUEN AHÍ? SE FUERON O SE DESMALLARON CON LA NOTICIA? WENO… DEBO CONFESAR KE SIEMPRE KISE UNA REACCIÓN A LA PEDRO PICAPIEDRA O CUALKIER PERSONAJE DE HANNAH BARBERA EN LAS NOTICIAS DE EMBARAZO. PERO SUPONGO KE NECESITABA MÁS ESTE TIPO DE REACCIÓN PARA KE LE REMORDIERA MÁS LA CONCIENCIA, NO? JIJIJIJIJI**

**¿KÉ ONDA? ¿LES GUSTÓ? ESPERO KE SI, DISCULPARÁN LA CANCIÓN KE NADA KE VER. PERO YO SUFRO Y SUFRO… Y YA NO KISE MOLESTARLOS CON MÁS CANCIONES. Y HABLANDO DE CANCIONES, AGRADEZCO MUCHO LAS KE ME MENDAN POR MENSAJES PRIVADOS Y LAS KE ME PONEN EN LOS REVIEWS. SOLO UNA COSA, YA ALGUIEN ME LO PREGUNTÓ Y ALGUIEN MÁS ME SUGIRIÓ UNA SIN HABERLO ACLARADO YO. NO VOY A UTILIZAR CANCIONES EN OTRO IDIOMA KE NO SEA ESPAÑOL PARA ESTE FICT. LA RAZÓN ES SENCILLA, LA HISTORIA ESTÁ EN ESPAÑOL Y UNA CANCIÓN EN INGLÉS ME HACER VER MÁS AMBÍGUA DE LO KE YA SOY. ADEMÁS, POR RESPETO A KIENES NO HABLAN INGLÉS Y ME LEEN, PUES MEJOR PREFIERO MANTENER EL FORMATO. GRACIAS DE TODAS FORMAS POR EL GESTO, DADO KE LA CANCIÓN ERA EN REALIDAD BELLÍSIMA Y SI LA TRADUZCO SE PIERDE MUCHO DE ELLA.**

**OTRO TEMA KE DEBERÍA ABORDAR EN MI BLOG PERO KE MEJOR LO HAGO AKI DADO KE NO TODOS VAN PARA ALLÁ ES EL DEL GIRATIEMPO. ALGUIEN ME SUGIRIÓ KE LO TULIZARA PARA HACERLOS VIAJAR AL PASADO Y KE NO SE CASARAN CON SUS RESPECTIVAS PAREJAS. Y WENO, YO CREO KE NO ES TAN SENCILLO COMO HACERLO ASÍ Y ESTAS SON LAS RAZONES.**

**1.- CREO KE EL GIRATIEMPO SOLO FUNCIONA EN UNA SOLA DIRECCIÓN. ES DECIR, KE SI RETROCEDEN OCHO AÑOS O MÁS, DEBERÍAN VIVIR ESOS OCHO AÑOS O MÁS ANTES DE REGRESAR EL PRESENTE. LO CUAL SERÍA BASTANTE EXTRAÑO (ANVEJECER 8 AÑOS EN INSTANTES, NOOO!).**

**2.- IMPIDIENDO ESOS MATRIMONIOS, NADA GARANTIZA KE HARRY Y HERMIONE SE HUBIERAN ENAMORADO Y CASADO EL UNO CON EL OTRO. TODAS SUS ACCIONES, ERRORES Y ACIERTOS, SON LOS KE LOS LLEVARON A ESA SITUACIÓN. EL MÁS MÍNIMO CAMBIO PUEDE ARROJAR RESULTADOS DISTINTOS ¿NUNCA HAS VISTO LO KE PASA CUANDO CAMBIAN EL PASADO EN LAS SERIES? WENO, CREO KE ALGO DE RAZÓN TIENEN. EL PASADO DEBE KEDARSE COMO ESTÁ, SERÍA MEJOR HACER ALGO RESPECTO AL FUTURO ¿NO CREEN?**

**TB KIERO AGRADECERLES POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS EN EL PASADO CHAP. USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES!**

**POR CIERTO… NO ME HACE GRACIA KE ME ARROJEN TOMATAZOS CUANDO ALGO NO LES PARECE. ES DECIR, ESCRIBO POR PASIÓN AL ARTE Y SI UN CHAP NO SALE ANTES ES PORKE NO ESTOY CONTENTA CON ÉL Y NO LO VOY A PUBLICAR A MENOS KE YO ASÍ LO KIERA. LAMENTO MUCHO KE ESO LES ENOJE AL PUNTO DE DECIR KE ME MEREZCO ESTO O AKELLO. PERO SI LAS COSAS SE PUDIERAN HACER MÁS RÁPIDO O MEJOR, LAS HARÍA.**

**Y ANTES DE RETIRARME. KIERO ANUNCIAR LA CERCANÍA DEL FINAL DEL DISCO UNO (O PRIMERA TEMPORADA, COMO KIERAN LLAMARLA). Y COMO TODO FINAL TENDRÁ EMOCIONES FUERTES… Y SU PAUSA DE MEDIA TEMPORADA (LO SIENTO, PERO YO TB NECESITO VACACIONES U.U) ASÍ KE PARA ESTA SEMANA TERMINO CON LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FICT. ESTÉN PENDIENTES!**

**Y WENO, MÁS INFORMACIÓN EN MI BLOG A PARTIR DE MAÑANA. SILLA! Y SE CUIDAN!**

**AAAARIOOOOOSH!**

**TLAL**


	12. Miente

***Reedición (cambios moderados de frases)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción es éxito de Enrique Iglesias.**

**TRACK 11: Miente de Enrique Iglesias**

**ACLARACIÓN: Éste capítulo transcurre de manera simultánea con el capítulo once (me refiero al día que describe). En algún momento consideré utilizar este como chap 11, pero modifiké el final de éste para poderlo poner después. Espero ke les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo (como todos) trata de temas adultos que no son apropiados para niños.**

_**Dedico éste capítulo al buen Dave, quien lee mis ficts con pasión y los recomienda cada ke tiene oportunidad. Feliz cumpleaños David!**_

**CAPITULO DOCE**

**Miente**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

La puerta del estudio se abrió dejando entrar a una morbosa asistente que sonreía como quinceañera luego de ver a su amor platónico. Ginny sabía perfectamente quién era la persona que estaba afuera para haber puesto a Margaret de tan buen modo en cuestión de segundos.

-Señora Potter, la buscan…

-Hazlo pasar,- contestó al instante sin molestarse en mirarla a la cara.

Segundos después. Draco Malfoy atravesó el marco de la puerta con esa pose y actitud de galán insoportable que le caracterizaba. A veces no estaba segura si lo hacía todo el tiempo y si se esforzaba más cuando iba a verla, lo cierto era que siempre le resultaba molesto pues Draco siempre se empeñaba en recordarle esa debilidad momentánea que había tenido por él.

-Cariño, ya vine.

-No me llames cariño,- lo reprendió dejando de lado el trabajo para mirarlo de frente aunque sin ponerse de pie,- ¿Qué encontraste?

-Espero que la paga por este trabajo sea lo suficientemente buena…- agregó relajándose con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón,- porque veo tanta hostilidad en él, que seguro debe pagarse con intereses.

La forma en que Draco arqueó la ceja la hizo darse cuenta que sus insinuaciones no eran solo su imaginación.

-Déjalo ya ¿Quieres? El hecho que te dejara ayudarme y que te haya incluido en esto, no te da derechos especiales. Si te he llamado es porque tú eres el experto en escabullirse tras una dama. Después de todo, en tu lista negra tienes hasta a mujeres casadas ¿No?

-Así que esto es meramente profesional…- sonrió él incrédulo,- bien. Señora, rindo el informe de hoy: su marido llegó a trabajar minutos después de abandonar su casa no sin antes de hacer la acostumbrada llamada en el teléfono público y estuvo ahí todo el día. Ni siquiera salió para el almuerzo. Al parecer se quedó dormido un rato en su escritorio por la tarde pero fuera de eso… no vio a nadie más salvo a sus compañeros de trabajo. La mayoría de ellos hombres y ningún contacto extraño con mujeres. De hecho, solo habló por unos minutos con Hermione y luego con Tonks a medio día.

Ginny se llevó la mano a la barbilla como considerando la información que acababa de recibir.

-¿Será posible que lo hayas perdido de vista en algún momento?

-Me ofendes…- contestó Draco con falsa indignación.

-Es que no entiendo…

-¿Te has parado a pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez Harry no te esté engañando?

Ginny miró a Draco bastante incrédula. Era evidente que a pesar de haberlo considerado, no se esperaba que Draco tuviera "la decencia" de señalarlo.

-Sí, lo sé,- volvió a decir él interpretando su mirada,- ya sé que debería ser yo quien sembrara la duda en ti para atraerte a mis sucias redes, como sueles llamarle a mis intenciones. Y tal vez sea, aparte de un sucio promiscuo como también me llamas, una buena persona y un amigo leal. Para mi desgracia. Así que tu sorpresa es certera, aquí me tienes, pidiendo que recapacites de tus suposiciones y que vayas a hablar con Harry de lo que te mortifica. Seguro esos comprobantes de hotel tienen más de una explicación lógica.

-No puedo decirle que hurgué entre sus cosas.- replico ella con los ojos en blanco. Le gustaba regañar a Draco por lo obvio aunque en el fondo sí le remordía la conciencia lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sí, eso lo sé.- respondió él casi como dándose cuenta de lo que Ginny intentaba esconder,- Eso es para que sepas por qué es que no debes hurgar en las cosas de un hombre. Ahora necesitas respuestas, y si se las pides puede que se ofenda, especialmente si tus acusaciones son falsas. Pero el problema es que sospechas y no te quitarás el pensamiento a menos que sepas la verdad. Y mandarle un espía por dos semanas no está dando frutos… además, el espía ya se cansó de transfigurarse en abeja ¿sabes? El otro día Ron casi me mata con un periódico.

-¿Y qué le voy a decir?

-Que sea amable con las abejas…

-Me refiero a Harry y el asunto de los comprobantes de pago.

-Eso sí no lo sé. Yo cumplo con aconsejarte. Cómo lo hagas es tu problema.

Ginny se apretó los dedos haciéndolos crujir uno a uno. Draco reconoció el nerviosismo en sus expresiones.

-Está bien…- dijo ella. Y él no estaba seguro si se lo decía a él o lo hacía para sí misma,- hablaré con él.

-Muy bien. Supongo que ahora no tendré que levantarme tan temprano para seguirlo. Ahora… ¿Cómo arreglamos lo de la paga?

Draco se acercó tan amenazadoramente a Ginny, que ésta no tuvo opción más que retroceder en una mezcla de miedo y expectativa hasta que chocó con el escritorio. El peso de Malfoy la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás mientras que su mano se movía hacia atrás de ella. Ginny suspiró sorprendida y apretó los ojos. Pero así como se acercó, Draco se alejó.

-¿Libre de cargos?- le dijo mostrándole la factura que hacía unos segundos estaba sobre su escritorio. Era la cuenta de los trajes que le había pedido hacía dos semanas.

Ginny suspiró aliviada y asintió.

-Está bien, pero tendrás que pagarme el material porque esas telas no fueron gratis ¿sabes?

-Perfecto, eso es casi cincuenta por ciento de descuento…- se guardó la nota en el bolsillo de la túnica y luego le dio una última mirada a Ginny,- te noto decepcionada, amor.

-¿Y por qué habría de estarlo?- contestó ella a la defensiva y cruzando los brazos al frente.

-No lo sé… ¿Tal vez esperabas que mis intenciones fueran otras?

-Eso quisieras tú.

-Tal vez… pero déjame te aclaro una duda que podría dejarte sin dormir en la noche. Más allá de todas las razones que te di para abogar por Harry, me queda una más que es la principal. Cuando me elijas, espero que lo hagas porque eso es lo que quieres y no porque estás despechada y te quieres desquitar con alguien.

La expresión en su rostro parecía tan seria que Ginny por un momento consideró… pero luego sonrió pomposamente haciéndola dudar. Draco Malfoy se retiró sin decir más dejándola con el pensamiento dándole vueltas por la cabeza. Pero pronto se apresuró a corregirse. Necesitaba un plan para hablar con Harry.

Muy a pesar de las palabras de Draco, ella sabía, como podía saber cualquier esposa enamorada, que algo había cambiado en su relación y no estaría contenta hasta saber lo que era. Cuando llegó a casa luego de trabajar se apresuró a la ducha y a encender velas aromáticas por toda la habitación. Sacó su atuendo más sexy, cortó unas flores de la jardinera de su balcón y esparció los pétalos en la cama. Luego se recostó y esperó.

Y esperó y esperó…

Harry se apareció en casa casi una hora después a pesar de haberle prometido que estaría temprano. Miró el camino de velas y pétalos y se quedó de pie contemplándolas. Observó el reloj y se dio cuenta que tenían muy poco tiempo para llegar a casa de Ron y Hermione ¿Por qué tenía que habérsele ocurrido eso en ese momento? Caminó con paso decidido hacia la habitación y la vio yacer con el negligé negro.

-Hola, guapo,- le dijo poniendo esa cara fiera que simplemente confirmaban sus sospechas.

-Perdón por llegar tarde…- contestó mirando hacia un lado.

"_hay en tu mirada un no sé qué, algo especial"_

-Te perdono si vienes en este momento a la cama conmigo…- ella presiente que algo no anda bien.

-Es tarde,- contesta él buscando ropa limpia en el closet.

-¿Tarde para qué?

-Para llegar a casa de Ron y Hermione. Es viernes ¿Lo olvidas?- insiste él sentándose a la cama para quitarse los zapatos.

Ginny se reincorpora y lo abraza por la espalda. Su mirada cansada y los ojos apretados es algo que no puede ver en esa posición. Todo lo que ve sentado en la cama es al hombre que siempre quiso para ella. Aquel a quien debía amar y amarla por el resto de sus vidas. Le da un beso en la mejilla y lo siente responder gélidamente con el mismo gesto.

"_Ni siquiera el beso tan de amor fue natural"_

-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer…- le dice poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al closet,- dejaré esta indumentaria debajo de mi vestido. Y podremos continuar esto cuando regresemos de con Ron y Hermione.

Harry no contestó. La indiferencia en su mirada y su actitud son bastante hirientes para su orgullo pero no dice nada. Teme hacer siquiera la pregunta por temor a que Harry pudiera sincerarse ¿Y si le decía la verdad? ¿Y si confirmaba sus sospechas?

-En verdad creo que no deberías hacer todas esas cosas.- dijo él por fin.

-¿Hacer qué?- no pudo ocultar el temor en su voz.

"_un cruel presentimiento o quizá leí tu mente"_

-Todo esto. Arreglar la casa, vestirte para mí. Ya no puedo soportarlo…

-Espera, lo que vayas a decirme en este momento guárdalo ¿quieres?

"_por favor, si es así como sientes miente"_

-Es que necesito que sepas. Ginny, yo…

-No. Hoy no, por favor. No esta noche ni en este momento.

Él se da cuenta que ella sospecha. Tal vez sabe. La ve terminar de vestirse y a prisa y se dirige a la puerta.

-Ya lo has dicho tú. Se nos hace tarde.

Se aparecieron en casa de Ron y Hermione instantes después mucho menos alegres de lo habitual. Ella parecía distante y él mortificado. Algo que fue bastante obvio para sus amigos cuando los vieron entrar.

-¿Ustedes también tienen una noticia para dar?- quiso saber Luna,- dice Ron que él y Hermione nos quieren decir algo. Neville dice que también trae buenas noticias. Y Draco anda todo misterioso diciendo que deberíamos esperar a que ustedes llegaran.

Harry miró a Ginny y ésta negó levemente con la cabeza. Harry parecía estar de acuerdo en no montar una escena. Así que negaron con la cabeza a la pregunta de Luna y se invitaron a entrar a la casa.

-¿Qué vamos a jugar hoy?- quiso saber Draco mirando el marcado contraste en las miradas de los presentes.

Desde la suma alegría en la expresión de Ron, la curiosidad de Luna y cierto grado de enfado en Ginny.

-¿Infiltrados en Gringotts?- ofreció Luna.

-No, por favor,- renegó Ron al instante a sabiendas que Draco siempre ganaba en ese.- juguemos algo más sencillo donde nadie pierda ¿Qué tal si jugamos charadas?

-Suena bien,- contestó Luna apresurándose a aparecer un sombrero en la mesita del café,- hagamos los equipos. Yo quiero ser la que dirige el juego, así que dejemos que las chicas hagan los equipos. Hermione, Ginny ¿Cara o cruz?

-Cruz,- dijo Ginny.

-Cara,- respondió Luna viendo el resultado,- Hermione, eliges primero ¿A quién eliges?

Hermione parecía distraída. Miró a Luna pero no la miró en realidad.

-¿Cielo?- le llamó Ron.

Hermione pareció despertar de pronto.

-Lo siento… ¿Qué decían?

-Decía que ganaste y que debes elegir ¿A quién eliges?

Hermione se puso pálida. Miró a Ron, luego miró a Harry y finalmente a Ron.

-Y-yo…

-¡A prisa, Granger!- la apresuró Draco,- de todos modos no te vas a casar con quien elijas.

Hermione intentó sonreír pero solo logró emitir un chillido.

-Elijo a mi marido.

Ron sonrió burlesco al haber sido el primero en ser elegido. Ginny sabía que era su turno. Vio a Harry, a Draco y a Neville. Aún estaba dolida y ansiosa por esa posible plática que tendría con Harry.

-Neville.

-Parece ser que tenemos problemas en casa…- señaló Draco al notar que tampoco elegía a Harry.

Hermione miró a Harry y luego a Draco y dudó antes de volver a elegir. Sentía como que si decir su nombre en voz alta fuera una declaración de la infidelidad que desde hace mucho intentaban ocultar.

-A esa le llamo una elección fácil,- le dijo Ron,- elije a Harry.

-¿Estás seguro?- advirtió Harry.

-Ya sé que eres malísimo para las charadas. Pero eres mi mejor amigo ¡Claro que te elegimos!

-Me pregunto en dónde me deja eso a mí…- comentó Draco sarcásticamente.

Y pasaron una velada entretenida intentando adivinar las cosas que Luna había escrito en los papeles. En un equipo estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. En el otro Ginny, Neville y Draco. Los segundos ganaron a los primeros por solo dos puntos. En ese rato, pareciera que casi eran todos felices. Como olvidándose de sus penas y sus pensamientos en esos instantes en que permanecían juntos. Y nada parecía tan malo y nada podía hacerles daño.

-Tengo una charada más para cualquiera de los equipos,- dijo Ron cuando parecía que todo ya había terminado.

-¡Ya ríndete, Weasley!- exclamó Draco casi extasiado de haber ganado a Harry y a Ron.

-Reconozco que ganaron,- contestó el pelirrojo,- pero ahora me gustaría que adivinaran esto.

Y Ron comenzó a moverse y a hacer señas.

-¿Pelo?- dijo Ginny divertida.

-¿Pelo rizado?- corrigió Neville.

Luego hizo la figura de una mujer en el aire.

-Mujer de cabello rizado,- razonó Draco.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó Harry.

Ron asintió con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hermione… preposición ¿y?

Ron volvió a asentir y luego se señaló a sí mismo como la tercera palabra.

-¿Hermione y yo?- dijo Neville.

Ron asintió y fue a por la cuarta.

-Hermione y yo caminamos,- dijo Ginny.

-Hermione y yo andamos,- dijo Neville.

-Hermione y yo vamos,- terció Draco y Ron asintió una vez más.- preposición "¿Y?"

Ron negó con la cabeza.

-¿a?- dijo Luna olvidándose que no era uno de los participantes.

Ron asintió.

-Hermione y yo vamos a…- dijo Draco uniendo todas las palabras que se habían dicho ya.

Entonces Ron hizo la señal universal de una persona meciendo a un bebé y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Hermione y yo vamos a tener un bebé!- exclamó Harry más feliz por haber adivinado la charada que por entender la noticia.

Luego pareció comprender la noticia y quedó igual o más estupefacto que los demás.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- brincó Ginny sin poder contener la emoción.

Ron asintió con una amplia sonrisa lo que ocasionó que se abalanzara a abrazarlo.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Hermione, felicidades!

Hermione parecía más bien sonrojada o enferma ante la situación.

-Aún no es seguro…- dijo nerviosamente,- solo fue una prueba casera. Tengo que ir al hospital para confirmarlo. Se lo dije a Ron, pero veo que le han ganado las ganas de decirlo antes de hacerlo un hecho…

-Tu y yo sabemos que es positivo,- le dijo guiñándole el ojo,- llevas días con los síntomas, pero no habíamos querido darnos cuenta.

Entonces todos se acercaron a felicitarlos. Luna que estaba más cerca abrazó a Ron y a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, Neville e incluso Draco que pareciera ser el más reacio a hacerlo.

-Harry ¿No me felicitas?- dijo Ron despertándolo del shock en el que aún se encontraba.

-Sí, claro, claro. Felicidades Hermano,- dijo abrazándolo luego se giró para ver a Hermione y se quedó congelado un par de segundos antes de acceder a abrazarla,- felicidades.

-Con una noticia como esa, la mía parece insignificante y muy poco al caso…- declaró Neville tímidamente.

-¿De qué se trata?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Oh, no es nada… solamente invité a Julianne a salir…

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos en unísono.

-¡Así se hace!- lo felicitó Draco dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Ginny y Luna también parecían muy contentas por él. Hermione, por otro lado parecía más bien ausente del lugar y de la reunión. Y Harry parecía estarla acompañando luego de enterarse de la noticia. Así que luego de eso pareció ser suficiente para dar por terminada la velada.

Ginny y Harry regresaron a casa a eso de las diez y media de la noche sin decirse una sola palabra el uno al otro aún. Era como si ella creyera que el más mínimo indicio de conversación los llevaría a hablar de aquello que ya se había arrepentido de querer saber.

-Ginny…- empezó Harry cuando recién ponían pie en la alcoba. Ella apretó los ojos y buscó otra cosa de la cual hablar.

"_dime que me amas, júrame que nunca piensas apartarte de mí"_

-Genial noticia la de Hermione y Ron ¿no te parece?- declaró ella intentando sonar de lo más casual posible.

-En verdad creo que debemos tener esta conversación ahora más que nunca…

-Tal vez tú y yo debiéramos tener uno también,- agregó ella pretendiendo no haber escuchado lo que él había dicho,- ¿Qué te parece en este momento?

Antes que él pudiera reaccionar, ella lo tumbó en la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo.

-Ginny, no…

-¿Viste a Ron y a Hermione esta noche? Parecían más felices que nunca ¡Y eso que Ron no quería bebés aún! Tal vez eso es lo que nos falta ¿No te parece?

Terminó de desabotonarle la camisa y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

-No, Ginny… escúchame por favor…

Ella acalló sus palabras con sus labios mientras que lo acariciaba desesperadamente.

-Ginny… Ginny…- intentaba decir Harry cada que tenía la oportunidad.

-Calla. Nosotros éramos buenos en esto ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Basta ya!- gritó exasperado y sujetándola de las manos para apartarla de sí.- He estado con otra mujer ¿Está bien?

Ginny se detuvo de pronto. Abrió la boca para contestar algo pero nada salió. Necesitaba saberlo pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que en realidad no quería saberlo. En ese momento todo lo que podía sentir era la traición y sentirse también la mujer más idiota del planeta. Las lágrimas le corrieron por las mejillas y recogió las prendas de su indumentaria así como la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Salió corriendo de la habitación. Harry ni siquiera fue tras ella.

Apareció instante después en el único lugar al que se le ocurrió ir.

-Despierta,- le dijo de pie frente a su cama.

Draco Malfoy entre abrió los ojos y divisó a la pelirroja que lo miraba con cara de susto y bañada en llanto. Recién había llegado a casa había decidido tomar una siesta antes de salir a buscar a la chica de esa noche. Pero por primera vez la chica parecía haber llegado sola.

-¿Sucede algo, amor?- preguntó con voz ronca.

-Me lo ha confirmado. Draco… me ha dicho que estuvo con otra mujer.

Draco se sentó en la cama frotándose el rostro para despertar.

-Así que el buen san Potter no pudo resistir la tentación…

-No sé qué hacer…

-¿Te ofrezco una cerveza? Te ofrecería café, pero dudo mucho que tenga…

-No, gracias.

-Bien. Porque tampoco me quería levantar.

-¿Podría…? ¿Sería posible que me dejaras quedarme esta noche?

-Podrías. Pero… verás, las mujeres que se quedan aquí por lo general vienen en un plan… mucho más cariñoso ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

Ginny observó la expresión de Draco no muy segura si bromeaba o no pero cualquiera fuera el caso no era la mejor circunstancia.

-Entiendo que la sensibilidad no es tu fuerte.

-No, no lo es.

Él la miró a la expectativa de una señal. Aunque en realidad no estaba esperando a por mucho de su parte.

-Está bien…- suspiró ella dejando caer la bata y dejando ver el negligé negro que se había puesto para Harry.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Así de fácil.- contestó ella recostándose sobre él en busca de sus labios.

**FIN DEL CHAP! UFF! INTENTARÉ SEGUIR CONTESTANDO COSAS EN EL BLOG DURANTE ESTOS DÍAS PERO NO PROMETO NADA. ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CHAP. EL FINAL DEL DISCO UNO SERÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CHAP ¿LES KEDÓ LA DUDA DE LO KE HIZO HARRY LUEGO KE GINNY SE FUE? NO DEJEN DE PONERME REVIEWS Y AVERÍGÜENLO EN EL CHAP 13 :P**

**ME VOY PORKE ES TARDE. LOS VEO EN EL JOURNAL!**

**TLAL**


	13. Tarde Sin Daños a Terceros

***Reedición del capítulo (pocos cambios)**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción es de mi queridísimo Ricardo Arjona.**

**TRACK 13: Tarde (Sin Daños a Terceros) de Ricardo Arjona.**

**OOS: Estás por leer el último track del volumen uno de ésta ópera fict. Espero ke hasta ahora lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo. Luego de esto me tomaré un corto receso (porke lo necesito). Aunke no se si pueda llamársele receso dado ke pienso ponerme a escribir EEDH ¬¬. Así ke no es adiós, solo hasta pronto. Vuelvo cuando cualkiera de ésta opciones se cumplan: 1.- Ke escriba tres capítulos de EEDH, 2.-ke pasen 2 semanas.**

**CAPITULO TRECE**

**Tarde (Sin Daños a Terceros)**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Me quedé en la silenciosa y solitaria habitación luego de ver a Ginny salir corriendo. Supe entonces que se había desaparecido a otra parte. Posiblemente a casa de sus padres. Ya nada de eso me importaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Hermione y la noticia de Ron ¿Embarazada? Me mortificaba de solo pensar a dónde iría a parar lo nuestro luego de eso. Especialmente porque Ron estaba tan feliz por ello.

Una parte de mi mente intentaba encontrar la posibilidad de que el hijo fuera mío. Pero tampoco me quería hacer muchas ilusiones dado que aún no había hablado con ella al respecto ¿Y si era de Ron? Me daba rabia y coraje de pensar que Ron tuviera una razón más para atarla a él. Simplemente no podía soportarlo.

Me levanté en dirección de la sala y tomé el auricular del teléfono. Marqué a toda prisa con la esperanza de que fuera Hermione quien contestara.

-¿Hola?- era Ron.

Iba a colgar, pero me quedé en silencio colgado de la línea.

-¿Hola?- repitió desconcertado.

-¿Quién es?- la escuché decir al fondo de la señal. Mi estómago dio vueltas y colgué.

Maldito Ron, maldito y mil veces maldito, pensaba yo. Luego me desplomé en el sofá intentando encontrar una manera en que las cosas pudieran cambiar a mi favor. Para que yo pudiera tenerla a ella y ella a mí. Sin ataduras ajenas o impedimentos.

"_Justamente ahora irrumpes en mi vida con tu cuerpo exacto y ojos de asesina…"_

Recordé la primera vez que la vi asomarse a mi compartimiento del tren. Su cabello enmarañado, sus dientes prominentes y su actitud mandona ¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta que todo eso era una máscara que escondía a la verdadera Hermione? nunca supe y nunca vi lo que alguien más sí logró ver. Toda esa actitud de mando y su maestría en los libros escondían a la buena Hermione. La Hermione comprensiva y cuidadosa. La que no dudaba en entregarme todo su tiempo para mi bien. La que me guiaba a convertirme en el hombre que ahora era. O tal vez no estaba tan escondido, pero yo siempre lo daba por sentado, por lo que nunca lo aprecié. Busqué en otras mujeres algo que siempre tuve. Y me había dado cuenta de ello cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

"_Tarde, como siempre, nos llega la fortuna"_

Pero yo no quería que fuera tarde. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Encontrar alguna manera de hablar con ella y que no fuera imposible. Esperé frente al teléfono con la esperanza de que ella hubiera adivinado que era yo quien había hecho la llamada y me la devolviera. Varias escenas de mi vida con ella pasaron por mi mente mientras esperaba. Sus palabras justo antes de entrar a la cámara del espejo de Oesed, su ayuda para descifrar el misterio de la cámara de los secretos, su mano en el rescate de Sirius, sus clases ilimitadas durante la prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el apoyo que me dio cuando todo mundo pensaba que yo estaba loco e inventaba cosas, su preocupación al saber lo de la profecía, la forma en que permaneció a mi lado junto con Ron hasta el último momento de la batalla con Voldemort, todos esos años después escuchando mis quejas cada vez que algo salía mal entre Ginny y yo. Aconsejándome, guiándome y hablándome para evitar que yo hiciera otra cosa que no fuera la correcta.

Y luego intenté pensar en todos momentos en los que ella no había estado conmigo. Pero me quedé en blanco. Por más que quise no pude recordar uno solo. Sabía que estaban ahí y que había muchos. Sin embargo en ese momento no podía recordarlos.

Al principio me había costado trabajo comprender o asimilar cómo es que ella y yo habíamos llegado a eso. Ahora, en ese justo momento, lo que más trabajo me costaba era comprender cómo es que no había sucedido antes. Las señales habían estado ahí todo el tiempo y ninguno de los dos las había visto.

-Yo también estoy confundida.

Su voz hizo estruendo en todo mi ser a pesar de haber sido apenas un mero susurro, como partiéndome en mil pedazos. La miré de pie en mi sala y me pareció una visión siempre deseada. Ella y yo solos en mi casa.

-¿Y Ginny?

-Se fue.

-¿Cómo que se fue?

-Ya le dije.

-¿Qué cosa la dijiste?

-Lo de nosotros, bueno, básicamente solo quiso escuchar hasta donde le decía que había estado con otra mujer y luego se fue.

-¿Pero por qué le dijiste eso?- su expresión era una mezcla de asombro y enojo.

-Porque es la verdad. Porque no soporto mentirle más. Y porque sé que ella sospechaba algo. Además… no quiero estar con ella si no la amo. Si tal vez nunca la amé…

Primero me dio una mirada severa. Como si estuviera a punto de darme un sermón para impedirme meter la pata como siempre lo hacía. Pero su expresión se le quebró casi en el momento en que empezó a fabricarla. Miró hacia abajo y vi sus labios temblar antes de poder pronunciar palabra alguna.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacer siempre las cosas más complicadas?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no debiste hacer una tontería como esa.

-Pero fue bueno,- le dije acercándome para abrazarla pero ella retrocedió.

El instante en el que guardó silencio casi me mata.

-No sé de quien es mi hijo aparte de mío.

¿Cómo que no sabía quién era el padre? ¡Por supuesto que el hijo era mío! Ella y yo habíamos… durante los pasados dos meses… ella interpretó mi mirada.

-Muchas veces me dijiste que no durmiera con Ron ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? ¿Negarme siempre? Sabes que eso es imposible. No fueron tantas veces en éstos últimos meses, pero las suficientes como para dejarme con la duda. Y para no poder definir en qué momento sucedió.

-¿Quieres decir que virtualmente cualquiera de los dos podría ser el padre?

-No, Harry. No cualquiera podría ser el padre. El padre es Ron.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que Ron es mi esposo y por lo tanto es el padre de mi hijo.

-Un momento… ¿Quieres decir que…?

-No me obligues a elegir.

-¡Pues tienes que hacerlo!- mi voz se alzó más de lo que hubiera querido,- lo siento… pero es que yo estoy aquí, diciéndote que voy a jugarme todo lo que he conocido y lo que creí que era por ti y tú no…

-Yo jamás te pedí algo,- su expresión, su voz dolida y su gesto a punto de llorar me cortaron la respiración.- jamás te pedí que hicieras esas cosas por mí ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?

-¿Y es que acaso tienes que preguntar? ¡Porque te amo, carajo!

La sujeté de los hombros y me di cuenta que la estaba lastimando. Entonces la abracé con fuerza moderada, como deseando que con eso se quedara para siempre conmigo. Recargué mi frente sobre la suya antes de volver a hablar con un tono que apenas parecía un suspiro. Ella estaba llorando, yo estaba llorando y todo lo que podía sentir era la desesperación y la impotencia.

-Siempre te he amado y hasta ahora me di cuenta.- dije sujetando su rostro entre mis manos,- en este momento Ginny se fue y no siento más que pena por haberle causado dolor. Pero de pensar que podría perderte a ti… siempre has estado conmigo. Siempre has creído en mí. Y la vida siempre ha sido buena porque has estado ahí de alguna manera. Y ahora que te conozco de todas estas maneras…- agregué robándole un leve beso,- jamás creí poder quererte más de lo que ya te quería. Y ahora no solo te quiero, te necesito y te amo. Así que no me pidas que no te haga elegir porque lo que quiero es que elijas y que me elijas a mí.

Y entonces me acerqué una vez más rozando mis labios con los suyos, solo lo suficiente como para comprobar que ella lo deseaba tanto como yo. Que buscaba los labios con los suyos y su lengua buscaba la mía. Y mis brazos rodeaban su cintura de una manera tan exacta que parecían haber sido hechos para abrazarla solo a ella y los suyos se colgaban de mi cuello como pidiéndome que me la llevara lejos de ahí.

Obedecí la señal y la levanté llevándola a la recámara. Percibí su aroma y me dejé intoxicar de ella acariciando cada contorno de su figura y sintiendo cómo sus manos me tocaban y me hacían sentir que eso era lo mejor que podía tener en la vida.

Y justo cuando me debatía entre quitarle la blusa o quitarme la mía, se detuvo.

-Espera,- dijo apartándose,- No… no puedo. Esto ya no puede seguir pasando.

La miré confundido.

-¿Qué es lo que no puede seguir pasando?

-Tú y yo en esta cama,- me dijo poniéndose de pie tan rápidamente que parecía que algo le había picado,- esta es la cama de Ginny y ésta es la casa de Ginny también ¿Qué clase de persona sería si en este momento me acostara contigo? Esto es algo que no había podido ver en otra perspectiva porque estar contigo siempre me volvía loca. Me convertía en la mujer que siempre había soñado ser y dejaba de ser por un rato la mujer en quien me había convertido.

"_jugando a ser felices por desesperados, por no aguardar los sueños… por miedo a quedar solos"_

-No hay nada de malo en ti.- dije poniéndome de pie también para seguirla.

-Tú no has vivido conmigo,- replicó a la defensiva,- puedo ser la mujer más neurótica que ha pisado el planeta. Puedo ser difícil de tratar y a veces demasiado competitiva. No suelo equivocarme y cuando lo hago tengo serios problemas aceptándolo. Mi pulcritud puede volver loco a cualquiera y mi cabello es un desastre por las mañanas. Tú no has visto nada de eso. No fuiste tú quién estuvo dispuesto a aceptarme a pesar de todas esas cosas. Para bien o para mal. Fue Ron, él fue quien se casó conmigo, quien me quiso para compañera de toda la vida. Y es en él en quien pienso siempre que siento voy a ceder a ti ¿No te das cuenta que todas esas palabras bonitas que me dices llegaron ya un poco tarde?

"_Pero llegamos tarde, te vi y me viste, nos reconocimos enseguida pero tarde. Maldita sea la hora que encontré lo que soñé… tarde"_

-No, no lo es,- me apresuré a atajarle,- podemos hacer que no lo sea.

-¿Y si mi hijo es en verdad de Ron?

-No me importará. Estaré contigo sin importar lo que pase. Seré un padre para él y tú y yo estaremos juntos. Como debe ser.

Mis palabras y mis ademanes reflejaban mi desesperación. Sabía que la estaba perdiendo. Que se resistía porque empezaba a comprender que ella había ido a mí con una decisión hecha. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla.

-En eso te equivocas,- me dijo con la voz entrecortada,- lo que estamos haciendo no es lo correcto. Muchas personas saldrán dañadas con todo esto. Y no me refiero solo a Ron y a Ginny. Hay alguien más, ya hay alguien más que puede salir afectado con todo esto. Estoy pensando en mi hijo, Harry. Quiero que crezca al lado de su padre, mi marido. Y ese no eres tú.

Muy a mi pesar, ella tenía razón. Aún cuando ella aceptara sentir o pensar lo mismo que yo, no podía negar que sus palabras tenían algo de razón. Como siempre era con ella. Y ahora más que nunca odiaba que fuera así. Odiaba la situación y me odiaba a mí mismo por haber sido un ciego durante tanto tiempo y que las cosas se hubieran dado cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

"_Y no tengo nada contra ellos. La rabia es contra el tiempo por ponerte frente a mí, tarde"_

-¿Y qué se supone que haga?- quise saber desplomándome sentado a la orilla de la cama con las manos cubriéndome el rostro.

"_Qué ganas de huir, de no verte ni la sombra_

_De pensar que esto fue un sueño o una pesadilla_

_Que nunca apareciste. Que nunca has existido"_

-Nada,- me dijo seriamente acercándose se a mí antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a la cama para mirarme a la cara.

Con cuidado retiró mis manos de mi rostro. Y la vi sufrir tanto o más que yo. Con sus ojos castaños que oscultaban los míos y los leían sin necesidad de palabras.

"_Que ganas de besarte_

_De coincidir contigo_

_De acercarme un poco y amarrarte en un abrazo_

_De mirarte a los ojos y decirte bienvenida"_

-Espero que no hagas nada en nombre de lo que dices sentir por mí,- agregó acariciando mi rostro,- Ginny nunca debe saber con quién la engañaste y Ron no debe enterarse tampoco. Esto terminará aquí y espero que no volvamos a buscarnos. Al menos no de esa manera.

Tomé su mano que me acariciaba y la apreté mucho más fuerte de lo que habría querido.

-¿Y crees que va a funcionar?- le reclamé,- ¿Crees que con eso bastará para frenar esto que siento? ¿Y eso que sientes tú también?

Se apartó de mí bruscamente y suspiró antes de volver a decir algo.

-Todo lo que puedo sentir es pena y vergüenza. Siento asco de mí misma por lo que me he convertido y mucho remordimiento de pensar en la traición que le he hecho a Ron.

"_Quizás en otras vidas_

_Quizás en otras muertes"_

-¿Quieres decir que no sientes nada por mí?- la reprendí.

-Sea lo que sea, eso queda en el pasado y no hace diferencia. Y espero que funcione por el bien de todos.

-Te equivocas,- señalé decididamente apoderándome de sus hombros,- dices que no importa lo que sientas, pero mírate. Apenas me acerco y te toco y comienzas a temblar. Tus ojos no pueden mentirme y sé que solo te aleja de mí el miedo.

-Y mi deber de hacer lo que es correcto.

Sin soltar sus hombros acerqué mi rostro al suyo. Demasiado para ponerla nerviosa, pero lo suficiente para no haberlo hecho todo yo solo. Y la vi cerrar sus ojos. Como rindiéndose a mí.

"_Qué ganas de rozarte_

_Qué ganas de tocarte_

_De acercarme a ti_

_Golpearte con un beso"_

-Si quieres entender lo que es en realidad correcto,- le dije sin acceder a esa clara invitación,- no me escuches a mí o a tu supuesta razón. Escucha a tus impulsos y a esto que te mueres por hacer pero no te atreves. Lo que hoy siente tu corazón, mañana lo entenderá tu cabeza.

Y me alejé muy a mi pesar. Con el cuerpo y el ánimo agotados.

-Pero no tienes por qué creerlo ahora.- agregué,- Ni yo intentaré convencerte de algo que no quieres.

-Gracias,- dijo acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla pero yo me alejé.

-No hagas eso,- le dije ásperamente,- no quiero que te despidas así de mí. Y tampoco me agradezcas, esto lo hago para que puedas ver y comprobar las cosas por ti misma. Para que sepas que no puedes tapar el sol con un dedo.

La vi con la intención de decir algo más, pero se arrepintió en el acto. Luego se dio la media vuelta para alejarse de mí.

-Aun así,- dije haciéndola detenerse girar sobre su eje,- felicidades por lo del bebé. Se lo mucho que te hacía ilusión. Y espero en verdad que, pase lo que pase, logres hacer lo mejor por él o ella.

La vi sonreír por un momento a pesar de estarse mordiendo los labios. Parecía como si quisiera decirme algo más pero se reprendía a sí misma para no hacerlo. Dio media vuelta una vez más y no pude contener el último comentario si es que lo nuestro en verdad estaba acabado.

-¿Y si el hijo es mío?- quise saber.

Se detuvo una vez más sin girarse hacia mí.

-No lo es.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? Puede ser tanto mío como de Ron.

-Pero no lo es,- dijo seriamente antes de desaparecer en la entrada de mi habitación. Dejando el espacio vacío de mi habitación con una soledad asfixiante.

Todo se había acabado. Ella había cerrado toda puerta o ventana a cualquier posibilidad. Y ni siquiera lo estaba haciendo por ella misma. Y por primera vez creí que sus acciones tampoco las hacía por lástima o respeto a Ron. Ella ya no pensaba en ella o en mí ni en nadie más que no fuera ese bebé que ya comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella. De todas las personas que podrían salir heridas, yo tampoco podía pedirle ignorar el daño a ese alguien que no era daño para nadie más. Quien tenía el derecho a sentirse feliz y completo dentro de una familia que difícilmente podía surgir de una relación tan extraña y difícil como la nuestra.

"_De fugarnos para siempre sin daños a terceros"_

_**(13) 50:52**_

_**Insert another CD**_

**FIN DEL VOLUMEN 1.**

**POR FIN TERMINO ESTE CHAP. CREO KE HE DEMORADO MÁS DE LO KE ESPERABA HABER DEMORADO. Y CREO KE ESTA VEZ ME HE PASADO DE MELODRAMA… UGH! NO ME DEJA MUY BUEN SABOR DE BOCA, PERO LAS PALABRAS NO PODÍAN BAJARLE AL NIVEL DADO KE LA CANCIÓN DE POR SÍ TIENE ESE SONIDO Y ESE MENSAJE DESESPERADO.**

**AHORA ME PREOCUPE KE ODIEN A HERMIONE AÚN MÁS. SIEMPRE ME PREOCUPA ESO PORKE SE DE LA CANTIDAD DE GENTE KE YA LA ODIA SOLO POR SER ELLA. Y AHORA KE LA HE CONVERTIDO EN LA COBARDE Y TAL VEZ LA MALA DEL CUENTO COMIENCEN A LANZARLE JITOMATES (Y DE PASO A MÍ, AUNKE SUPONGO KE ÉSTA VEZ SÍ ME LOS MERECERÉ). SOLO ESPERO KE SEPAN COMPRENDERLA. KE SE PONGAN EN SUS ZAPATOS Y KE NO SOLAMENTE SE CIEGUEN POR LA SED DEL HHR A TODA COSTA. NO SE LES OLVIDE EL SENTIDO COMÚN Y KE EL KERER UNA COSA NO IMPLICA KE DEBAMOS DESTRUÍR TODO LO DEMÁS SIN IMPORTARNOS NADA. NO SEAMOS TAN MAQUIAVÉLICOS.**

**AHORA SI, ME DESPIDO POR EL MOMENTO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES LOS FAVORITOS, LAS ALERTAS, LOS REVIEWS, LOS COMENTARIOS PRIVADOS Y LOS PUBLICADOS, LAS FORES Y LAS JALADAS DE OREJA. LOS COMENTARIOS Y LOS CONSEJOS. GRACIAS POR TODO. VUELVO EN DOS SEMANAS (O UN POCO MÁS PERO ESPERO KE NO SEA EL CASO). ESTARÉ EN EEDH, ASÍ KE SI LES GUSTA LOS ESPERO POR ALLÁ.**

**INTENTARÉ TERMINAR DE ESCRIBIR LOS COMENTARIOS Y RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS LO ANTES POSIBLE. Y NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW, OK. SILLA SOON!**

**TLAL**

**PS: Y EL CHAP TARDÓ MUCHO MÁS DE LO ESPERADO GRACIAS A LAS FALLAS DE FFNET. COSA KE NO ES MI CULPA, LA PÁGINA NO ME DEJÓ SUBIR CHAP HASTA DESPUÉS DE UNA SEMANA. POR CIERTO, EL DESCANZO ENTRE ESTA TEMPORADA Y LA SIGUIENTE PUEDE SER MENOS... DADO EL TIEMPO KE PERDIMOS POR ESPERAR A KE ME DEJARAN SUBIR ESTE CHAP. NO SE, TAL VEZ SI RECIBO BASTANTES REVIEWS ME VEA PERSUADIDA A NO SEGUIR MI PRIMERA PROMESA... JIJIJIJI**


	14. A la Primera Persona

***Reedición de capítulo (cambios menores en algunas escenas y argumentos)**

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS DISC 2 NOW LOADING…**

**Track 1: A la Primera Persona - Alejandro Sanz**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción a Alejandro Sanz y la idea de escribir una historia basada en varios song-ficts no había sido popular antes de éste fict… yo solo digo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene material adulto y escenas subidas de tono no apropiadas para un menor de edad. Aléjate si no cumples los requisitos de ser un mayor de edad con CRITERIO. Pero si entras en la descripción, adelante y que disfrutes. Se recomienda discreción.**

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE**

"**A la primera Persona"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_A la primera persona que me ayude a comprender_

_Pienso entregarle mi tiempo, pienso entregarle mi ser"_

Esa mañana, Ginny Potter sabía que se le había hecho un poco tarde al sentir el rayo de sol molestándole el rostro. Alarmada, quiso ponerse de pie pero notó que una pierna sobre su regazo se lo impedía. Se giró para ver a la persona a su lado en la cama con la ilusión y la esperanza de que se tratara de Harry. Pero la cabellera rubia platinada y las facciones triangulares del hombre a su lado le confirmaron que no había soñado lo de la noche anterior.

Flashback:

-¿Así de fácil?

-Así de fácil.

Ginny se había inclinado en busca de los labios de Draco, pero éste le negó el paso colocándole la mano en los labios, la sujetó con la otra mano y la recostó a su lado. Luego acercó su rostro al de ella, haciéndola caer en la expectativa. Ginny cerró los ojos y esperó…

Y esperó…

Luego el peso de Draco desapareció de su cuerpo dejándola con el desconcierto. Lentamente abrió los ojos para ver si Draco tramaba algo más. Y lo vio de pie junto a la cama terminando de ponerse el pantalón de un pijama color plata con verde que ella misma había diseñado para él y que nunca vestía para dormir ya que siempre lo hacía "au natural". Ella iba a decir algo pero él le ganó.

-Disculparás que te desaire, amor- le dijo buscando la parte de arriba,- pero creo que ya te había explicado una vez. Cuando me elijas, espero que me elijas porque así lo quieres y no porque no tienes opción. Y cuando te pongas un ajuar tan sensual como el que vistes ahora, también espero que te lo pongas pensando en mí. Son solo esas cosas las que te pido. Pero como también soy tu amigo, no te puedo negar hospedaje. Puedes quedarte si así lo deseas.

Finalizó acostándose a un lado suyo y tapándose con la cobija.

-¿Así que ahora te vas a hacer el digno?- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos y visiblemente enfadada por haber hecho el ridículo en esa situación.

-Buenas noches,- fue la única respuesta que le dio antes de darle la espalda.

Y ella, aún aturdida por todo lo que le había sucedido en una noche, no tuvo fuerzas para abandonar la cama o siquiera molestarse en mudarse de ropa. Eso sin contar, claro, que no llevaba con ella más ropa que la que traía encima y la bata de encaje negro que había dejado al lado de la cama.

Recordando que aún era tarde y que el tiempo no se detenía con ella, Ginny giró sobre sí para desprenderse de su encimoso compañero de cama. Recogió la bata que había dejado en el suelo y meditó durante varios eternos segundos si ir o no a su casa para cambiarse de ropa. Y viendo que no tenía opción, decidió hacerlo por miedo a tener que ir al trabajo vistiendo un sexy negligé. Además, algo dentro de ella aún tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Harry en casa. Tal vez hablar un poco de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior ¿Lo perdonaría? Seguro que sí, seguro terminaría perdonándolo a pesar del daño que le había hecho porque creía que se había tratado de un desliz que su amor no había podido dejar pasar por alto. Pero que no era más que una aventura y que a quien amaba era ella a final de cuentas.

Todas estas cosas corriendo por su mente, haciendo que sus expectativas se fueran demasiado arriba. Solo para hacerlas caer en el instante en que se dio cuenta que la casa estaba tan vacía como su alma.

"_Yo no pido que las cosas me salan siempre bien pero es que ya estoy harto de perderte sin querer"_

Decepcionada, se vistió rápidamente y partió rumbo al trabajo.

Pasó todo el día con la mente en ninguna parte. Con la cabeza a kilómetros de ahí, distraída de los comentarios cotidianos de sus empleadas y rechazando recibir a los clientes que no estuvieran ahí por un motivo demasiado urgente. Cada que la puerta se abría y entraba una de sus asistentes, inspeccionaba su rostro en busca del indicio que le dijera que Harry había ido a verla. Arrepentido o triste, culpable o enojado con ella por haberse ido así como así la noche anterior. Pero esa no era más que otra de las ilusiones que se había estado fabricando durante todo el día.

La otra historia en su cabeza era la que intentaba armar las características de la mujerzuela que había logrado colársele por los ojos a su marido y que había logrado que una persona tan intachable, leal y fiel como él terminara dándole el golpe de gracia que no se esperaba. De todos lo esperaba menos de él, pensaba una y otra vez recordando la razón por la que había elegido a Harry por sobre ningún otro hombre. Eso era algo que jamás se había esperado de él ¿Qué clase de artimaña habría utilizado esa mujer para hacerlo caer en sus garras?

"_A la primera persona que me ayude a salir de este infierno en el que yo mismo decidí vivir le regalo cualquier tarde pa´ los dos, pero lo que digo es que ahora mismo ya no tengo ni siquiera donde estar"_

Su asistente entró al estudio por enésima vez. Ginny aún conservaba sobre el escritorio la hoja en blanco del diseño que aún no iniciaba a imaginar siquiera. El brillo inusual en sus ojos le daban la falsa esperanza de que tal vez ésta vez sí era él quien la buscaba.

-El señor Malfoy la busca.

No pudo contener la expresión de desconcierto y decepción al acceder a recibirlo.

-Hola, amor,- la saludó invitándose a tomar asiento frente a ella y dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Ginny lo observó fugazmente antes de regresar a su hoja en blanco.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- quiso saber ella sin despegar la mirada de su trabajo sin empezar.

-¡Qué modales!- dijo subiendo los pies al escritorio,- eso no fue lo que yo te dije anoche cuando llegaste sin avisar ¿O sí? Y vine porque estaba preocupado, esta mañana te fuiste sin avisar y me dolía el pecho de pensar que hubieras cometido alguna estupidez…

-No sé qué es lo que encuentro más increíble,- contestó ella dirigiéndole la mirada por fin,- el hecho de que me enseñes de modales o que te mortificara lo que hiciera de mí.

La expresión de Draco se endureció de pronto y bajó los pies del escritorio para inclinarse sobre el mismo para mirarla más de cerca.

-Te doy permiso de no creer lo de los modales.- le dijo pausadamente con la expresión aún endurecida,- Pero que me preocupas, jamás lo dudes…

Ella sintió un cosquilleo en las mejillas. Tal vez se había sonrojado, o tal vez su cuerpo le pedía que sonriera ante el comentario. Era una razón para estar feliz. Sin embargo, no estuvo segura de haber hecho una u otra cosa.

-Puedes dejar de preocuparte por eso,- dijo ella relajando el semblante para dejarse caer sobre el respaldo de su silla acojinada,- no creo llegar a ser ese tipo de personas que atentan en contra de sí mismas para obtener lo que quieren.

Él la miró en silencio luego de haber escuchado esas últimas palabras. La sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios no pudo ser retenida por mucho tiempo. Había algo en las palabras de Ginny y en la expresión de la misma al decirlo que le hizo saber que estaba atrapado en esa red mucho más de lo que podía aceptar. Y que la oportunidad que el destino le había dado al ponerla frágil y herida frente a él era algo que bien podría no volver a ocurrirle.

Y a pesar de eso… no podía negarse a sí mismo el deseo de que ella sintiera lo mismo por él. Y por mucho que alardeara o dijera, la verdad es que le comía por dentro el pensar que tal vez Ginny sí amara más a Harry que a él. Que en realidad se hubiera casado con él por ese amor y no por la venganza que él disfrutaba cantarle clandestinamente.

-¿Y se puede saber qué mujer pudo encontrar Potter que pudiera suplantarte?- quiso saber él con la abierta intención de untarle sal a la herida.

-No lo sé…- suspiró ella,- no quise saberlo ¿Para qué?

-Para saber qué tan serio era ¿Fue solo una aventura o era algo más serio?

-¡Por supuesto que fue una aventura! Harry me ama a mí…

-Ajá… y tú lo amas a él.

La expresión de incredulidad en Draco irritó a Ginny por dos razones: la primera era por lo que dicha duda implicaba que Harry se hubiera enamorado de alguien más; y la segunda por la posibilidad implicada de que ella no lo amaba tampoco. Ella simplemente no podía concebir a Harry pensando en otra persona de una manera romántica. Así no se suponía que debían ser las cosas. En cuanto a sus sentimientos por él ¿Cómo podía no ser genuinos cuando lo había deseado casi desde el momento que lo había visto?

Y sin embargo…

Los días y noches anteriores de angustia. Los cambios en su humor y en su relación. Las dudas que se le habían sembrado al darse cuenta que había pasado un mes sin que la tocara y esas noches distantes compartiendo la misma cama. Las señales habían estado ahí y eso simplemente la aterraba.

-Dime ¿Estás dispuesto a perdonarlo?- quiso saber él luego de la larga pausa en la conversación.

-No lo sé. Tal vez lo haga…- Ginny quiso sonar desafiante en su tono, pero fracasó vilmente al notar el temor en los ojos de Malfoy.

-Claro…- dijo él en un intento de sonar sarcástico pero sin poder ocultar su resentimiento,- porque a Potter por ser Potter se le puede perdonar lo que sea ¿No es así? En cambio a mí…

-No lo perdonaría por quien es sino porque sé que cometió un error y porque yo sería una tonta si no le doy una segunda oportunidad. Luego de tanto tiempo juntos creo que le debo el beneficio de la duda ¿No te parece? En cambio contigo todo fue retorcido desde el principio ¿No salías acaso con todas esas mujeres mientras salías conmigo?

Malfoy desvió la mirada mientras chasqueaba la lengua. Su expresión denotaba la exasperación del alguien que no estaba de humor para retomar viejos argumentos, pero Ginny la sacaba a colación para recordarle la razón exacta por la cual ellos dos nunca podrían estar juntos.

-Te dije mil veces que las cosas no eran así. Pero aun cuando hubiera sido así, si desde el principio me hubieras dejado claro que querías algo serio, me habría asegurado de tu exclusividad.

-Dicho así suena menos grave,- espetó ella con sarcasmo aún sin saber por qué estaba molesta.

-¿Y cómo quieres que lo diga?- le soltó él sin ocultar su desesperación,- eres… eres…

Se puso de pié y acertó un golpe en la pared, para su mala suerte era de concreto pero estaba tan molesto que no sintió dolor. Ya lo sentiría más tarde.

-Eres imposible,- finalizó revisándose la mano entumida.

-Y tú un imbécil,- agregó ella acercándose para revisarle la mano ensangrentada.

Lo condujo de regreso a su asiento y se apresuró a buscar unos frascos con pociones en el cajón de su escritorio para colocarle en la herida.

-Me gustaría saber cómo es que funciona tu lógica,- dijo él mientras que ella le curaba la mano,- necesito que me expliques cómo es que a mí, de quien más te esperabas una traición y que cualquiera hubiera jurado a ojos cerrados que lo hacía, no me perdonaste el que haya salido con alguien más. Ya ni siquiera dormir con ella, aunque no me lo creas. Y sin embargo, a San Potter…

-No le llames así,- le corrigió ella apretando la venda de más haciéndolo gritar.

-Está bien, está bien… sin embargo, Harry, a quien elegiste porque creías que no te haría lo que pensabas yo haría sin ton ni son. En quien confiabas más que en nadie en el mundo y a quien tenías en un pedestal con vitrina a prueba de maleficios, puedes perdonarle que haya dormido con otra y no solo eso, que posiblemente haya tenido una relación mucho más seria de lo que yo jamás tuve con ninguna de las mujeres con las que he salido. ¡Auch!

-Estás asumiendo muchas cosas,- renegó ella dada por terminada la curación,- y no te hagas la víctima porque no te queda. Ahora, te puedes quedar si así lo deseas o te puedes ir, me da igual.

Ginny tomó su bolso y buscó su varita en el cajón superior derecho del escritorio.

-¿A dónde irás?- quiso saber Draco arqueando una ceja.

-A hablar con Harry. Necesito saber…

-¿Y en verdad quieres saber? ¿Gin? ¿Ésta vez sí te quedarás a escuchar toda la verdad aunque te destroce?

-Una vez más te adelantas a los hechos…- finalizó ella caminando hacia la chimenea principal de su casa de modas. Una vez ahí usaría polvos flu para aparecerse en el atrio del ministerio de magia.

Draco se quedó a solas en el estudio de Ginny. Observando, contemplando… lamentando…

Ella entró justo en la oficina de su hermano y su aún marido minutos después de haber salido de una de las chimeneas del ministerio. Mientras que Ron estaba atareado con un escrito, Harry parecía distante, inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Ni siquiera la sorpresiva presencia de ella había logrado sacarlo de su trance.

-¡Gin!- exclamó su hermano reponiéndose del susto. Luego miró a Harry y una vez más a su hermana,- ¿Sucede algo?

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?- le solicitó amablemente y él asintió sin objetar siquiera un poco.

Ella se acercó a él. Le notó la cara pálida, la expresión perdida. Por un momento deseó que todo ese pesar fuera por ella, aunque ese sentimiento fuera el más mezquino que jamás hubiera experimentado. Y aun así, temía que esos síntomas no tuvieran nada que ver con ella y eso era mucho peor.

-¿Podemos hablar?

Harry apenas la miró cuando se sentó en el lugar que le pertenecía a Ron. Ginny se sintió agotada por dentro. Sabía que esa conversación no la llevaría a un lugar mejor, pero también estaba segura de que si no sucedía, no podría seguir adelante. Todo lo que quería saber debía ser descartado en ese momento o si no moriría.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le dijo Harry con esa expresión que denotaba que preferiría no tener que estar ahí.

-Quiero saber por qué,- hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar pues las ideas se movían en su cabeza como en remolinos,- Es solo que… no me lo explico ¿Por qué? No sé qué hice mal ¿Fui acaso posesiva? Algo de mí te molestaba, hice demasiadas cosas, no hice nada de lo que querías. Era mala en la cama… ¿Qué fue?

El silencio que obtuvo por respuesta fue mucho peor que haber escuchado un sí porque eso quería decir que lo estaba pensando, que estaba considerando las posibilidades y que en efecto, ella hubiera metido la pata en algún momento de la relación.

-No creo que se trate de qué tan buena o mala esposa hayas sido. Se trata de sentimientos, de estar con la persona indicada. Se trató de descubrir lo que es el amor. Por primera vez…

El trago de saliva fue mucho más grande y doloroso de lo que ella hubiera querido justo como la respuesta que acababa de escuchar. Esa como si Harry se hubiera olvidado de todo tacto con ella, como si no le importara que sus palabras la hirieran. Ginny sintió su pecho estrujarse antes de acceder a seguir con la conversación.

-¿Intentas decirme que nunca me amaste?

-Intento decirte que nunca supe distinguir lo que era amor y lo que no.

-¿Y cómo demonios crees haberlo descubierto ahora?

-Porque lo siento…- dijo apretando los puños sobre el escritorio,- porque duele… porque por primera vez me siento incompleto y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirme esas cosas?- exclamó ella desbordada en llanto,- ¿Cómo puedes decir que todo el tiempo vivido ha sido en vano? ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho esa mujer? Te dio algo ¿Verdad? Estás intoxicado de alguna poción… ven, te llevo a San Mungo.

Ginny intentó tomarlo de la mano para conducirlo fuera de la oficina pero Harry se resistió al instante.

-Ojala fuera eso… ojala lo que siento se me quitara con una poción. Ojala existiera algo que me hiciera dejar de pensar en ella o pensar en lo que pudiera ser.

Hasta entonces Ginny no había comprendido lo que Harry le estaba diciendo. Un dejo de satisfacción en su estómago le indicó que se estaba convirtiendo en aquello que nunca había querido ser.

-Te abandonó…- razonó ella soltando su mano y alejándose lentamente de él.

-En verdad lo siento…- quiso decir, pero fue frenado por Ginny.

-¿Lo sientes por mí o porque ella te dejó?

Silencio…

-Es que… ¿Cómo es posible?- continuó,- ¿Qué puede hacer ella por ti que yo no pueda? Ella no es nada a mi lado. Ella no ha estado contigo cuando yo sí. Nadie te conoce mejor que yo. Han sido tantos años…

Poco se imaginaba Ginny lo irónicas que sonaban esas palabras en los oídos de Harry.

-¿Crees que esas son razones suficientes para amar a alguien?- quiso saber él.

-Supongo que no…- contestó ella llena de dolor,- no lo fueron para que me amaras a mí.

Ella detectó algo en su mirada, como si él quisiera decirle algo más pero se retuviera por una desconocida razón. Y lamentaba verlo sufrir porque aún lo quería. Pero lamentaba más el saber que no era por ella por quien sufría.

"_Aunque si no eres las persona que soñaba para mí ¿Qué voy a hacer?"_

-¿Cuándo quieres que veamos lo del divorcio?- dijo ella con la poca serenidad que le quedaba. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado en sus mejillas.

-Cuando tú lo creas conveniente está bien,- contestó él dejando caer su frente en la palma de su mano.

"_¿Qué voy a hacer de los sueños?_

_¿Qué voy a hacer con aquellos besos?"_

Ni siquiera había protestado… ni siquiera había pedido una segunda oportunidad… eso era mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar. Pero antes de irse tenía que saberlo.

-¿Quién es ella? Necesito saber… que me digas para poder comprender cómo es que ella es mejor o más que yo.

-No necesitas saber,- contestó él sin dignarse a mirarla,- ya se acabó.

-¿Y si lo intentamos de nuevo?- no podía creer que fuera ella la que suplicaba, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo en nombre de todo en lo que siempre había creído.- Yo estoy dispuesta a…

-Pero yo no,- renegó él interrumpiéndola y mirándola con desesperación,- yo no estoy dispuesto a seguirte engañando y engañándome. Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto y eso es que por fin me di cuenta de mis sentimientos.

-Sabes que me lo pones muy difícil,- sollozó ella acercándose una vez más para tomar su mano,- te amé todos estos años por sobre todas las cosas… ¿Cómo me pides que lo deje ir así como así?

-Te enamoraste de un niño de once años,- contestó él tomando su mano entre las suyas,- y tú solo tenías diez. A esa edad creemos muchas cosas. Y muchas veces seguimos esos sueños más bien por testarudez y el miedo a quedarnos sin sueños que por ellos en sí. Mírame ahora y dime qué es lo que queda del niño de quien te enamoraste y mírate tú y dime si eres la misma niña que escribía sobre mí en su diario. Cuando tenía dieciséis me gustaste, pero no te amé. Me obsesionabas porque ya no podía tenerte y la idea de ser parte de tu familia me seducía tanto como tú. Pero el amor es mucho más que eso.

-¡Dime qué es y yo te lo daré!- lloró arrodillándose frente a él.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer con todo aquello que soñamos?_

_Dime donde lo metemos"_

-No lo hagas más difícil, Gin. Esto no es algo que se de a voluntad ¿Crees acaso que no preferiría ahorrarte todo esto y amarte a voluntad? Pero hay algo… hay alguien. E inexplicablemente la necesito conmigo. Es solo que… cuando estoy con ella, es no estar en ninguna otra parte. Y no querer estarlo tampoco. Es difícil de explicar, pero es un sentimiento que no sabía que existía hasta que lo experimenté y cuando la toco no es solo tocar su cuerpo sino como si el contacto fuera más allá… Se que no debería estarte diciendo estas cosas puesto que te dañan, pero espero que comprendas que…

-Nosotros nunca fuimos así,- razonó ella soltándolo y poniéndose de pie lentamente.

-No, no lo fuimos…- finalizó amargamente.

"_¿Dónde guardo la mirada que me diste alguna vez?  
¿dónde guardo las promesas, dónde guardo el ayer?  
¿dónde guardo, niña, tu manera de tocarme?  
¿dónde guardo mi fe?"_

De regreso a su estudio se dirigió a su escritorio arrastrando los pies y se desplomó en la silla como si acabara de correr una maratón.

-¿Cómo te fue, amor?

La voz de Draco Malfoy venía del vestidor instalado dentro de su estudio.

-No puedo creer que sigas aquí,- suspiró apretando los ojos cansados y colocando sus manos sobre ellos para evitar la claridad que se colaba.

-Te diría que te estaba esperando,- gritó desde el cubículo,- pero tu linda asistente me trajo algunos de los modelos que te había encargado. Así que decidí aprovechar la visita para medírmelos.

-No sé por qué te molestas,- gritó ella luego sin perder la pose,- están hechos a tu medida.

-De eso no cabe duda,- contestó el colgando uno de los modelos que se acababa de medir en la puerta del vestidor.- ¿Y cómo te fue?

-Mal… tenías razón ¿Te alegra?

-¿Honestamente? No.

Ginevra Potter no se dio cuenta de la expresión de angustia en el rostro del casanova, ni la mano que acariciaba la puerta deseando que esa fuera su piel. Tampoco escucharía jamás esos pensamientos y esas palabras que el soñaba darle pero que jamás podía expresar.

-Felicidades,- le dijo ella casi manifestando una sonrisa,- casi suenas sincero en ésta.

-¡Lo soy!- contestó él dando un golpe en la puerta que le refrescó la herida de hacía un rato,- ¡Auch!

Ginny se puso de pie casi al instante preocupada por su amigo. Tanto, que ni siquiera se molestó en tocar o pedir permiso antes de entrar e ir directo sobre la mano lastimada.

-Está bien,- le dijo él apartando la mano de su contacto que le quemaba.

"_A la primera persona que no me quiera juzgar  
pienso entregarle caricias que yo tenía guardadas,  
yo no pido que las cosas me salgan siempre bien  
pero es que ya estoy harto de perderte."_

Tal vez fue ese estado de shock en el que había estado todo el día o la simple urgencia que no la había dejado ver con claridad. Pero hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que Malfoy no vestía nada más que unos calzoncillos. Su cuerpo largo y espigado pero a la vez atlético llamó su atención. Su piel era casi tan blanca como la leche y no tenía ni un solo bello visible sobre su pecho marcado aunque no demasiado musculoso. Era en verdad un hombre bello, se parecía casi al David de Miguel Ángel. La única mancha en esta obra inmaculada era el tatuaje en forma de calavera con la serpiente saliendo de su boca, letra escarlata del error más grande de su vida y que en este momento ella encontraba jodidamente irresistible, casi tanto como sus ojos fríos pero intensos que la miraban casi con deseo y casi con miedo.

Estiró la mano y acarició su hombro sintiéndose como con el permiso por fin a rendirse a esa tentación que siempre se había negado.

-¿Qué haces?- quiso saber él sintiendo que si la dejaba continuar, sería él quien no podría detenerse.

Ella ignoró la pregunta y la leve protesta de Draco. Sabía que en el fondo él lo deseaba mucho más que ella. Y ahora… ahora las cosas eran distintas. Dado lo que acababa de ocurrir se sintió con el derecho de continuar hasta donde le diera la gana.

-Detente,- la restringió él capturando su mano entre las suyas,- la única razón por la que estás haciendo esto es porque Harry te lo hizo a ti ¿No es así? Recuerda lo que te dije antes, no me busques por esa razón porque no lo aceptaré. Yo también tengo mi orgullo ¿Sabes?

-Tú no tienes orgullo,- replicó ella apoderándose de sus labios con esa fiereza y fogosidad de quien ha reprimido sus deseos por tanto tiempo.

Tal vez él quiso resistirse en un principio. En algún punto entre sus labios tocando los de ella o la sensación de su mano acariciando su cuello y su espalda. Estaba seguro que lo que le había dicho resguardaba mucha más verdad de la que él mismo quería escuchar en ese momento, pero sus caricias y sus labios y esa lengua jugueteando como bailarina dentro de su boca lo estaban llevando al borde de la inconciencia y mucho más cerca de la locura.

-Está bien, no lo tengo…- jadeó él luchando por desabrocharle le blusa pero fracasando vilmente debido a la desesperación,- pero he de advertirte que ahora que has comenzado, no tendrás la oportunidad de retractarte como las otras veces ¿Capicci?

-Ajá…

Hacía un mes que Ginny no tocaba y era tocada de esa manera por un hombre. Apenas sí había escuchado la luz verde cuando comenzó a besarlo y a acariciarlo como sus posibilidades se lo permitían. Se rindió a esos brazos largos y estilizados que la seducían y la atrapaban en un abrazo constrictor del cual no quería escapar. Tomó una de sus manos y lamió sus dedos. Hizo el recorrido de regreso a su pecho y mordisqueando uno de sus pezones. Era tan coqueta y traviesa como él siempre había imaginado. El tipo de mujer que no se quedaba impasible esperando a que le hicieran cosas.

Él tenía ganas de que las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Que hubieran estado en una habitación los dos a solas y que ella lo hubiera aceptado a pesar de sus prejuicios. Que lo besara como si lo amara y no solamente lo deseara en lugar de estar en un vestidor clandestinamente. Enojado con ella y consigo mismo por haber caído en el juego, la sujetó fuertemente y le dio vuelta pegándola contra el espejo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó ella casi asustada pero el mismo tiempo excitada por la fuerza que la oprimía.

-Querías un amante patán y sinvergüenza ¿no?- le dijo irónicamente subiéndole la falda de la túnica hasta la cintura,- viniste a mí en busca del chico malo para vengarte de la traición de tu marido ¿No es así?- bruscamente introdujo la mano en sus bragas acariciando su punto más sensible.

Ginny iba a gritar sorprendida pero solo atinó a gemir de placer.

-Si eso es todo lo que puedes ver en mí…

El puente de nylon de las panties estaba en su camino, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo a un lado en lugar de molestarse a quitárselas. De pronto ella sintió la punta de su miembro en su entrada. Dejó de respirar por un instante, luego de eso no habría vuelta atrás, ya habría estado con otro hombre y no volvería a ser la misma para Harry o para ella misma.

-Si eso es todo lo que puedes ver en mí,- la voz de Draco temblaba de rabia pero ella lo confundió con excitación,- eso es lo que tendrás.

Su primera estocada fue de un solo golpe, fuerte, dura y certera. Ginny gimió y pudo ver su propia expresión en el reflejo del espejo. Era mucho más de lo que había esperado. Y no se trataba del tamaño solamente, sino del erotismo, de la posición, de la certeza de que estaba con alguien que no era su marido, de las manos que la acariciaban con lujuria en los pezones. Era el hecho de estar frente al espejo y ser capaz de ver todo el placer que ella le causaba a él y lo que él la hacía sentir al mismo tiempo y podía verlo reflejado en la expresión de sí misma en el espejo.

Luego los movimientos comenzaron a ganar velocidad y ritmo, haciéndola moverse el compás contrario con el deseo de sentirlo más y más. De escuchar su propia voz en sonidos que lograba gracias al efecto del eco del vestidor. Pronto sintió sus adentros explotar en una ola de contracciones que la hicieron vibrar en esos brazos extraños. Draco la abrazó por la cintura dejándose retorcerse de placer mientras le cubría la boca con una de sus manos para que sus gritos no fueran escuchados por las asistentes.

Ginny se quedó ahí un momento, jadeando aún mientras que Draco esperaba un poco para desprenderse de ella. Pudo contemplar que en ese momento sólo ella había terminado ¿Entonces era verdad que él era así de bueno? Exhausta y complacida, Ginny se apartó de él y se giró para darle un beso agradecido.

-Ha sido maravilloso…- le dijo intentando reacomodarse la ropa en señal de que todo había terminado pero Draco la detuvo apoderándose de su muñeca.

-Esto aún no termina…- dijo estrujándola una vez más en ese abrazo de constrictor que tanto la había hipnotizado en primera instancia.

En una situación normal hubiera podido resistirse. Seguramente habría dicho que no hacía media hora. Pero ahora que lo había probado, que lo había sentido y por fin había comprendido lo que las demás mujeres veían en él, no pudo resistirse cuando la levantó en sus brazos y la condujo al escritorio de su despacho.

-Nos van a escuchar…- advirtió ella nerviosamente en el camino al mueble.

-No lo harán,- contestó él apoderándose de sus labios y levantando la mano en dirección de la puerta para silenciarla.

Draco echó al suelo todos los papeles y adornos que Ginny conservaba en el escritorio antes de recostarla en él.

-Siempre quise hacer eso…- sonrió él colocándole las piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Ginny buscó sus labios una vez más mientras que él se inclinaba para volver a penetrarla. Ella no pudo ocultar el gemido al sentirlo dentro una vez más, ni tampoco acompañar los movimientos con los suyos. Y pudiendo pensar en tantas cosas distintas en ese momento, solo pudo pensar en Harry y en que comprendía lo fácil que seguramente le había resultado hacer lo que había hecho si la tentación se le había presentado como a ella, el cuerpo de un dios de mármol y con las caricias adecuadas.

"_Yo te puedo contar cómo es una llama por dentro,  
yo puedo decirte cuánto es que pesa su fuego,  
y es que amar en soledad es como un pozo sin fondo"_

**WENO, PUES COMO DICEN EN MI PUEBLO: NO HAY FECHA QUE NO SE CUMPLA NI PLAZO QUE NO SE VENZA. HE VUELTO POR FIN A CON EL DISCO DOS DE ÉSTA ÓPERA FICT QUE TANTAS ALEGRÍAS Y DOLORES DE CABEZA ME HA TRAÍDO. DE ANTEMANO, AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS KE ME ESFUERZO POR CONTESTARLOS PERO A VECES ES DIFÍCIL DECIDIRSE POR UNA SOLA COSA QUE HACER Y SIEMPRE TERMINO RAZONANDO QUE PREFIEREN LEER UN CAPÍTULO A UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN DEL BLOG ¿NO ES ASÍ? DE TODAS FORMAS, NO CON ESO DIGO QUE YA NO ACTUALIZO EL BLOG PORQUE NO ES ASÍ. AUNQUE SEA LO ÚLTIMO QUE HAGA HE DE TERMINAR. POR LO PRONTO ME DISCULPO POR EEDH QUE NO LA PUEDE ACTUALIZAR A TIEMPO PERO ESTE EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO ESTÁ CASI LISTO Y EN ESTA SEMANA LO COLGARÉ. LAS EXPLICACIONES PERTINENTES LAS PONDRÉ EN EL ESPACIO DE ESE FICT, NO DESESPEREN.**

**TB AGRADEZCO LOS MENSAJES PRIVADOS Y LAS PETICIONES Y FELICITACIKONES KE TAN AMABLEMENTE ME HAN HECHO LLEGAR. LA EXPLICACIÓN DEL CHAP CUANDO LLEGUE A ELLA Y ESPERO PODER APRESURARME LO QUE QUIERO PORQUE ODIO ESTAR ATRASADA. POR LO PRONTO ESPERO KE LES GUSTE Y QUE CREAN QUE LA ESPERA HA VALIDO LA PENA (Y SI NO, BUENO… YA SERÁ MÁS ADELANTE).**

**POR LO PRONTO ME DESPIDO ASEGURÁNDOLES QUE LA DEMORA ENTRE CAPÍTULO Y CAPÍTULO ES PROPORCIONALMENTE INVERSA AL NÚMERO DE REVIEWS QUE ME DEJEN (ESTO ES, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, ENTRE MÁS REVIEWS, MENOS TIEMPO ENTRE CAPÍTULO Y CAPÍTULO. JIJIJIJI). Y WENO ¿POR KÉ NO? UN DELANTO… VAYAN BUSCANDO LA CANCIÓN DE "No te olvidaré" de Gloria Estefan. SOY TAN MALVADA KE NI SIKIERA LES DIRÉ EL POV (ÑACA ÑACA) PERO SEGURO QUE MÁS DE ALGUNO LO ADIVINARÁ :P**

**WENO, YA ME ALARGUÉ MUCHO EN EL COMENTARIO. LOS VERÉ MÁS PRONTO DE LO KE CREEN (POR LO MENOS EN EEDH). SILLA!**

**TLAL**


	15. No te Olvidaré

***Reedición de capítulo**

**Track 2: No te Olvidaré-Gloria Estefan.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción es éxito de Gloria Estefan (disculparán el nombre del autor pero no lo encontré por ningún lado).**

**ADVERTENCIA: Uj, pues según yo en este chap no había lemon pero luego analizando los outlines ke hice para la historia, me di cuenta ke no cabía en otro lado. Así ke si, éste capítulo tiene escenas subidas de tono. Ya saben, se recomienda discreción.**

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

"**No te Olvidaré"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Creo que se trataba de un recuerdo después de mi cumpleaños. Lo supe en cuanto vi la caja de regalo sobre la cama del hotel. Harry se había puesto cómodo vistiendo solamente una bata baño y sin molestarse en usar nada más debajo.

-¿Estás lista?- me dijo un tanto impaciente.

-Creo que n-no…- le dije mirando mi indumentaria frente al espejo.

Era demasiado para mí, como todo lo que me regalaba Draco. No sabía en qué parte de su sucia cabeza le cabía que podía utilizar un negligé tan ajustado y descubierto a la vez. Lleno de encajes negros y seda roja como si yo fuera una femme fatale o una corista del "Moulin Rouge" en versión extra censurada.

-No creo que sea buena idea…- agregué dándome la vuelta para verlo en su totalidad.

Mi cuerpo nunca había sido el de una supermodelo. Mi busto no era muy grande ni muy pequeño. No tenía cintura de avispa ni caderas muy pronunciadas. Mis piernas no eran muy largas y eran tan atléticas como las de alguien que camina regularmente y prefiere las escaleras a los elevadores. Es decir, era un cuerpo normal, común y corriente que no tenía grandes defectos que saltaran a la vista y tampoco esas grandes virtudes que otras mujeres sí.

-Sal para que te vea,- insistió.

-Te vas a reír,- advertí acercándome a la puerta,- me veo ridícula.

-Prometo que no lo haré,- insistió.

-Está bien,- dije abriendo la puerta lentamente.

Sabía que Harry me había visto desnuda en varias ocasiones con mucha y poca luz. Pero era yo a fin de cuentas. Y no yo intentando lucir sexy para él. A decir verdad, nunca me había sentido sexy para nadie…

-¿Qué te parece?

…hasta ese momento.

Su mirada me lo dijo todo. Creo que en ese momento me pasaron dos cosas por la cabeza. O el traje era mágico o en verdad las correas y los listones estaban ahí por alguna razón…

Se puso de pie casi de un brinco y acarició mi rostro invitándome a besarlo. Yo accedí, en esos días no podía pensar en nada más que en él y sus labios, y sus besos y sus manos y cómo todo él me llevaban a otro mundo del que no quería salir. En esos momentos cuando el remordimiento abandonaba mi cuerpo y solo existíamos él y yo. Y me tomaba entre sus brazos y me miraba como si yo fuera la mujer más bella del planeta. Y me lo decía y yo le creía pues pensaba que él era el mejor hombre también.

Así de pie desaté su bata y contemplé su desnudez total. Porque así se ofrecía a mí, viril y fuerte. Con su complexión atlética como buen deportista que era. Con esas partes de su piel más oscuras y requemadas por el sol haciendo contraste con aquellas que nunca lo hacían. Acaricié su torso y comencé a besarlo como si no hubiera mañana. Y él me sostuvo entre sus brazos. Me encantaba que me abrazara así de fuerte y sentir su cuerpo tan cerquita del mío.

-Te deseo tanto…- me dijo comenzando el recorrido con sus besos que siempre iniciaban en mi cuello.

Lo dejé sostenerme entre sus brazos sintiéndome más ligera que una pluma. Lo vi bajar lentamente la parte de arriba de mi negligé hasta descubrir mis pechos y sentí placenteramente su lengua recorriendo mis pezones y su erección haciendo presión contra mi cadera. Me recostó sobre la cama y acarició mis muslos. Lo vi reclinado sobre mí y me pareció estar soñando. Todo lo que sucedía era una locura, pero era mi locura y eso era todo lo que quería.

-Me mandaré hacer una docena de estos trajes,- bromeé mientras que él besaba mis piernas y hacía el recorrido hasta la punta de los pies y lamía mis dedos.

-No es el traje,- me dijo introduciendo uno de sus dedos en mí y burlando el puente de la panty de encaje negro.

Creo que sentí mi rostro arder junto con todo mi cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a desatarme los listones de los lados y a bajarme los tirantes. Tardó mucho menos en quitármelo que yo en ponérmelo.

-¿Ves?- me dijo contemplando me cuerpo desnudo,- éste es el traje que me vuelve loco. El que me quita el aliento… eres tú.

Dijo eso y volvió a besarme intensamente mientras que una de sus manos acariciaba mis pezones pero la otra se iba abajo, muy hacia el sur. Gemí a causa de su contacto y él sonrió plantándome pequeños besos en los labios y en la punta de la nariz.

-Me encanta esa expresión,- me dijo.

-¿Cuál?- logre decir a pesar de que sus dedos seguían moviéndose gentilmente y yo movía mis caderas al compás del ritmo que me daba.

-Esa,- dijo cuando volví a gemir.

Se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas en la cama y luego me sentó en sus piernas con las mías alrededor de su cintura. Sus labios se enfocaron en mis pezones y mis manos en su cabello. Estaba en el paraíso.

-Hazlo ya,- le dije sabiendo que mi deseo no podía ir más arriba.

Gentilmente levantó mis caderas y lo sentí al bajar nuevamente. Fue como un suspiro fuerte, casi como un pequeño grito. Volvió a besarme y a abrazarme mientras que yo me movía al ritmo de sus movimientos una vez más. Sabía que eso le encantaba y lo volvía loco. Y yo quería que se volviera loco pero solo por mí.

-Por favor, vuelve a decirlo…- suspiró él apenas capaz de hablar. Saber que disfrutaba tanto me llenaba de orgullo.

-¿Que diga qué?,- gemí.

-Que me amas…- dijo agitadamente lamiendo mi barbilla y acariciando mi espalda.

En ese momento sentí mis adentros comenzando a colapsar por primera vez en esa noche y él apretaba mi cintura sintiendo el tope de mi excitación llevarlo a la suya propia.

-Sí, sí,- le dije besando su rostro en cada punto que me daba la gana,- te amo, Harry Potter.

"_No te olvidaré, solo pienso en ti_

_Jamás comprenderé cómo te perdí"_

Me desperté en plena madrugada cuando el sueño llegó a su clímax final. Bañada en sudor y al parecer aún excitada por lo que había visto mientras dormía me giré a ver el reloj y eran las seis de la mañana. A mi izquierda, Ron seguía roncando. Me sentí tan frustrada y avergonzada que mejor decidí meterme a la ducha para bajar mi temperatura ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tener sueños tan vívidos justo ahora?

Las últimas palabras de mi sueño me golpeaban la memoria como piedras en cristal "Te amo, Harry Potter". Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para ponerme a llorar.

"Y aunque el tiempo ya pasó desde que todo terminó, aún no sé qué sucedió"

No, no sabía qué era lo que había sucedido. En un momento todo parecía tan sencillo y perfecto como fugarnos todos los días a lugares lejanos a pesar que eso nos tuviera exhaustos todo el tiempo. Y de pronto todo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Nadie dijo nunca que la vida era sencilla. Y si alguien se hubiera atrevido a decírmelo a mí, le habría cortado la lengua o lo habría agarrado a golpes. Es difícil describir en qué momento comencé a sentir ese vacío. Tal vez cuando me enteré de mi embarazo o cuando Ron me dijo que seríamos felices… o la última vez que lo vi con esa expresión que me hizo estremecerme como nunca antes. Su voz y su desesperación me perseguían todos los días.

Sé que él lo vio como cobardía, seguramente creyó que no tuve el valor de hacer lo que él sí estaba dispuesto a hacer. Pero solo yo supe la fuerza de voluntad que implicó decirle que no una y otra vez a pesar de que mi pecho me gritaba que contestara que sí. Él jamás se enteraría de las lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos en el momento en que cerré la puerta tras de mí. Ni me vería esa noche llorando bajo la ducha al recordar esa tarde en París o cómo me mordí los labios al pasar frente al teléfono con la tentación y la intención de llamarle.

Terminé arrancando el aparato y tirándolo a la basura. Cuando Ron me preguntó lo que había pasado con él le dije que se había descompuesto y que después compraría uno nuevo. Él pareció satisfecho con mi explicación.

"_Yo sé que no te olvidaré ni guardo rencor_

_A ti renunciaré sin explicación"_

Y las cosas parecían estarse complicando día a día en lugar de mejorarse como yo suponía que sucedería luego de mi decisión. No era solamente esos sueños que cada vez eran más constantes. Los cuales seguramente eran el producto de mi subconsciente que me decía a gritos y me señalaba lo que yo quería en realidad. Difícil era hacerle entender a mi corazón que no se trataba de lo que yo quisiera, sino de lo que debía hacer y desgraciadamente en este caso el corazón estaba peleado con la razón.

Y claro que las cosas me hubieran resultado mucho más sencillas si me las hubieran facilitado en lugar de complicármelas. Y la primera en hacer ésta contribución fue Ginny, quien fue a por mí al trabajo para que tomáramos un café junto con Luna.

-¿Qué es eso tan urgente de lo que vas a hablarnos?- quiso saber Luna. Yo estaba casi segura que Ginny sospechaba que algo había pasado entre Harry y yo pero no quise brincar en conclusiones antes de escucharla del todo

.

Ginny tomó su taza entre las manos y le dio un pequeño sorbo antes de contestar la pregunta.

-Harry y yo vamos a divorciarnos…- dijo con amargura.

Luna la miró sorprendida, luego me miró a mí y una vez más la miró a ella.

-Eso sí que es sorpresivo…- a pesar de las palabras de Luna, sentí la presión de su mirada sobre mí una vez más,- ¿Por qué?

-Harry estuvo con otra mujer.

La crudeza con la que Ginny hizo sus declaraciones me ocasionó nauseas. Y el ceño fruncido de Luna comenzaba a intimidarme. Temía que le dijera que esa otra mujer era yo.

-¡No te lo creo!

Pude detectar el sarcasmo en la voz de Luna. Para mi suerte, Ginny no.

-Yo tampoco lo creía…- contestó ella con pesadez.- Harry era la última persona de quien me lo hubiera esperado.

-Caras vemos…- agregó Luna.

Y sentí que su comentario iba hacia mí intencionalmente.

-¿Te dijo con quién?- quise saber yo para sorpresa de la misma Luna.

-No… dijo que no tenía caso dado que ya se había terminado.

Me sentí aliviada cuando ella dijo eso. Al menos así me quitaba la reprimenda indirecta de Luna. Lo que ellas no sabían era cuanto tiempo tenía lo nuestro de terminado. Y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas que nunca se enteraran.

-¿Entonces por qué se divorcian si lo de la otra mujer fue solo una aventura?

-El problema parece ser que no fue solo una aventura…

Ginny puso su taza casi vacía sobre la mesa y comenzó a darle vueltas nerviosamente. Parecía como si le costara mucho responder a ello porque seguramente era algo que no estaba lista para confesar o dejar salir así como así.

-Harry me dijo que nunca me había amado…- sollozó con la mirada aún clavada en la taza.

Luna se puso de pie y abrazó a Ginny. Lo cual en lugar de ayudarle solo empeoró la situación, ya que rompió a llorar como Magdalena.

Y ahí estaba yo, escuchando las penas que yo le había ocasionado en cierta manera. Sintiéndome peor que un vil gusano puesto que a ella le estaba tocando ser la esposa abandonada y sin amor. Mientras que yo me quedaba con mi marido, quien para colmo era su hermano, y un hijo en camino. Y luego pensar en Ginny me llevó a pensar en Harry, lo que me llevaba justo hacia el fondo del abismo de mis emociones.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer?- quise saber yo a pesar de estar batallando con un infierno personal en ese momento.

-¿Qué más puedo hacer?- me dijo limpiándose la nariz con el pañuelo que Luna le había dado,- no es como si en realidad pudiera hacer algo… él ya lo decidió.

-¿Y te vas a rendir así como así? ¡Vamos! ¡Ustedes son Harry y Ginny! Seguro que hay solución ¿Es que acaso no le puedes perdonar un pequeño desliz?

Decir esas palabras me dolía mucho más de lo que podía mostrar, pero estaba dispuesta a componer lo que había descompuesto.

-No tiene caso…- contestó desairada,- no se trata de que lo perdone o no. Incluso tuve el valor de decirle que lo volviéramos a intentar ¿Se imaginan? Fui yo quien le pidió que volviéramos a intentarlo.

-¿Y te dijo que no?- preguntó Luna sorprendida.

-Me dijo que ahora había comprendido lo que era el amor y que él y yo jamás habíamos llegado tan alto.

-¿En serio te dijo eso?- creo que logré sonar sorprendida, aunque no estoy segura que lo haya hecho de la manera correcta porque Luna me miró de una manera extraña.

-¿Entonces es verdad que ya se acabó?- inquirió ella casi sin poder creerlo.

-No lo sé…- contestó pensativa luego de secarse los ojos,- tal vez sea solo cuestión de tiempo. Es decir… ¿Quién se enamora y se desenamora de alguien así como así?

-Tienes razón,- sonrió Luna de manera optimista,- seguramente la arpía que te lo quitó le dio alguna poción o algo. Mañana volverá llorando y de rodillas a tu puerta, dale tiempo.

-¿Tú crees?- inquirió Ginny insegura.

-Y si no lo hace,- agregó Luna,- llámame y te emparejaré con alguien mucho más guapo o rico que él. Seguro eso al menos le duele en el orgullo.

Dicho eso, Ginny pudo sonreír por primera vez, aunque no sé si en realidad me sentí mejor tras eso. Una parte de mi deseaba que se reconciliara con Harry. Mientras que otra parte, esa parte que esperaba que no se me notara y que se quedara oculta, deseaba que no lo hicieran pues me mataba solo pensar que Harry pudiera estar con alguien más. Estaba siendo egoísta, sí, lo sabía. Pero era algo que no podía evitar.

-Muchas gracias,- dijo Ginny por fin,- no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

Cuando Ginny se hubo ido y antes que yo me retirara, Luna me detuvo para continuar con las complicaciones que cada vez eran más.

-Se que no debería ser dura contigo debido a tu condición,- me dijo en un tono bastante molesto,- pero espero que tú y Harry estén satisfechos con lo que acaban de hacer. Y por el bien de todos, espero que ese hijo tuyo sea en verdad de Ron.

Miré a Luna con los ojos entornados sin poder decir algo.

-¿Lo es?- repitió casi sin creer que no le hubiera contestado,- ¿Lo es, Hermione?

-¡Lo es!- exclamé sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Segura?

-Segura. De acuerdo al doctor tengo un mes de embarazo y Harry y yo no hemos estado juntos desde que nos descubriste en el caldero chorreante.

Me oscultó con sus grandes ojos grises y luego asintió. Me sentí aliviada de que no se diera cuenta que estaba mintiendo. A veces Luna podía ser tan estricta o más que yo cuando se trataba de defender a las personas que quería.

-Entonces felicidades una vez más, tú y Ron serán verdaderamente felices. Siento mucho no poder decir lo mismo de Harry y Ginny- me dijo poniéndose los guantes y los lentes antes de marcharse.

Y no me quedó más remedio que volver a casa con el rabo entre las patas. Pero como no tenía muchas ganas, decidí tomar el autobús y emplear el tiempo a solas que me brindaba el camino para ponerme a pensar en mi situación. Claro que lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue la frase "me lo merezco, me lo merezco…" repetida al infinito pues pensaba que todo lo que me pasaba en realidad me lo merecía por andar haciendo cosas indebidas.

No sé en cual "me lo merezco" me quedé cuando me dormí sin darme cuenta.

"_No me arrepentiré porque de ti aprendí que a veces el amor no es lo que esperas"_

Otro sueño con Harry me acompañó en el trayecto. Solo que éste no era como el de la noche anterior. Era un sueño en una situación que casi había olvidado. Estábamos en Canadá y hacía frío. Harry estaba recostado con la cabeza en la almohada jugando con el control del televisor pero si decidirse a encenderlo. Yo estaba recostaba a un lado de manera inversa y boca abajo intentando terminar el postulado que tanto había pospuesto.

-¿Ya casi terminas?- me dijo aun jugando con el control y alargando la mano para hacerme cosquillas en la planta del pie que le quedaba más cerca.

Lo miré frustrada intentando no reír por el contacto.

-No estoy ni cerca de ello,- le dije,- mejor prende el televisor.

-El televisor no es tan entretenido,- me dijo dejando el control en la mesita de noche.

-¿No es tan entretenido como qué?- pregunté distraídamente mientras escribía a toda prisa.

Y cuando sentí su mano acariciando mi espalda.

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar,- me dijo recostándose de la misma manera que yo.

-A menos que conozcas a todos los hombres lobo que vivan en los suburbios, yo creo que no.

Harry sonrió mirándome con desdén.

-¿Pues con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Soy un Auror! ¡Claro que sé cuántos hombres lobo hay en los suburbios!

-No es cierto…- le dije incrédula.

-Claro que sí. Está Petrini, Larson… Hecklie… Jones…

Revisé mi lista preliminar y vi que yo tenía tres de los cuatro nombres que me había dado.

-¿Y cómo es que te los sabes?- quise saber.

-Bueno, yo actualicé esa lista que tienes en las manos.

No sé cuál fue mi expresión, pero seguramente fue casi como sacar estrellitas pos los ojos.

-Eres el mejor,- le dije dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de los labios. Lo cual fue mi error.

Sintiéndose encaminado me abrazó y me dio un beso mucho más largo y profundo. Tuve que desprenderme de él aún en contra de mi voluntad pues sabía que de continuar no nos detendríamos.

-Sabía que tu ayuda tendría un precio,- bromeé.

-¿Y crees que con eso te alcanza para pagarme que te ahorre días de trabajo?- me contestó con el mismo tono,- mínimo debes acceder a la posición de la que te hablé el otro día.

-¡Pero me da vértigo!- renegué recordándole la razón por la que no había accedido.

-Entiendo, háblame cuando hayas terminado- me dijo dándome la espalda y comenzando a roncar estridentemente a propósito.

-¡Vamos! ¡Nadie se duerme tan rápido!

Roncó más fuerte.

-Está bien,- le dije,- pero sin la venda en los ojos.

-Hecho,- dijo feliz besándome la mejilla y tomando la lista incompleta para llenarla con notas suyas.

Aún guardaba ese papel de entre las pocas cosas que había podido quedarme luego del final.

Está de más decir que el chofer del autobús me despertó cuando llegamos a la central porque ya iba a regresar el transporte. Así que tuve que aparecerme de emergencia en casa.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!- grité al aparecerme en el recibidor. Era una costumbre que tenía como buena bruja civilizada,- Estaba con Ginny y Lu…

Ni siquiera pude terminar la frase, sentado en la sala de mi propia casa estaba Harry abrazado a un enorme oso panda de peluche. Y me saludaba agitando la mano mientras que me sonreía. O yo me estaba volviendo una loca de atar que ahora iba a comenzar a alucinarlo o de plano él se había vuelto un descarado de lo peor.

"_Puedo fingir cuando te veo que no te extraño y no te quiero"_

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo reprendí.

-Bueno, yo…

-¿Herms?- Ron me habló desde la cocina,- ¿Eres tú?

-Ron me invitó,- me contestó inocentemente. Había algo raro en sus expresiones y en su tono, pero en ese momento no pude saber qué era exactamente.

-S-sí, pecas, soy yo.

-No me llames así frente a mis amigos ¿Quieres?- me dijo Ron saliendo con un par de whiskeys de fuego y un vaso con agua,- toma, brinda con nosotros.

-¿Y qué es lo que celebramos?

Tomé el vaso con agua y lo levanté de cualquier forma.

-Por el padrino de nuestro hijo,- dijo Ron y a mi casi se me cae el vaso de la mano.

-Y ese sería yo,- sonrió Harry de manera boba.

Claro, no sé por qué no me lo había esperado. Era lógico que Ron eligiera a Harry como padrino del bebé. Así como Harry habría elegido a Ron como padrino del suyo.

-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-Esa es una buena idea…- respondió Harry arrastrando las palabras una vez más al igual que Ron lo hacía.

-¡Seguro que se queda!- Y Ron tampoco sonaba mejor.

-¿Están borrachos?- quise saber de inmediato sin poder contener ese tono mandón y gruñón que tanto me había caracterizado en la escuela.

-Mira eso,- observó Harry,- tu esposa aún se enoja como en los viejos tiempos. Salud por eso.

-Salud,- contestó Ron levantando el vaso con su bebida y una sonrisa tan amplia como la de Harry.

-Y pareciera que ustedes dos siguen igual de imposibles,- renegué yéndome a la cocina por unos porta vasos viendo que habían puesto sus bebidas sobre mi mesita de madera pulida.

-¿Entonces no vamos a cenar?- Preguntó Harry un tanto perdido.

-Creo queeee noooo,- contestó Ron desplomándose en el sofá.

Aún en la cocina, me limpié las lágrimas y salí a la sala colocando los porta vasos en la mesa y las bebidas sobre estos.

"_Y aunque jamás me veas llorando mi corazón te sigue amando"_

Ron ya se había dormido en el sillón en la posición en la que había caído.

-Bonito peluche,- le dije.

-Se llama Genma y es para mi ahijado,- me dijo dándomelo.

-Gracias,- asentí seriamente colocándolo en el suelo.

Los dos nos miramos en silencio y luego desviamos la mirada hacia Ron.

-¿Quieres que te ofrezca algo?- le dije corriendo a la nevera,- tengo algo de la cena de anoche y también tengo poco de lasaña…- en realidad solo estaba desordenando el refrigerador pues no podía con la tensión,- puedo prepararte algo rápidamente si quie…

Cuando cerré la puerta del refrigerador, Harry estaba de pie del otro lado. A pesar de traer varios tragos de más pude ver todo el dolor en sus ojos y la desesperación de su expresión.

-Lo que yo quiero no me lo puedes dar.

-¿Podrías dejar eso?- le dije en voz baja,- Ron está en la sala.

-Está ebrio y dormido,- señaló,- en este momento le puede caer la casa encima y no se dará cuenta.

Harry acortó nuestra distancia dando un paso al frente y a pesar de que yo quise retroceder, me quedé congelada en mi sitio. Sus brazos me rodearon y su frente tocó la mía.

-Por favor no lo hagas…- le dije cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el leve momento de contacto que se me estaba permitiendo.

-No es justo…- me dijo apartándose,- en verdad no es justo que yo tenga que sufrir tanto mientras que tú… tú te quedas con todo. Me voy a divorciar de Ginny ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, me lo dijo esta tarde.

-¿Y entonces?

-Entonces es hora de que busques otra cosa, otro camino. Sabes perfectamente que el camino de tú y yo está prohibido bajo cualquier circunstancia.

Harry se sentó en una de la sillas de la barra apretando los puños.

-¿Entonces se acabó?- me dijo con un dolor que casi me derrite.

¡Por supuesto que quería saltar a sus brazos y besarlo y consolarlo. Decirle que yo también quería estar a su lado y mandar todo al carajo. Pero las consecuencias y la felicidad de mi bebé estaban en juego y no podía jugarme mi felicidad por la de los demás. Yo no era así.

"_No me arrepentiré porque de ti aprendí que a veces el amor no es lo que esperas_

_Hay que salvarlo como puedas y si no hay otra solución pues es mejor decir adiós"_

-Se acabó.

Él no dijo nada más al respecto. Se puso de pie, se acercó a mí y acarició mi mejilla.

-En verdad serás una excelente madre.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y su contacto a pesar de las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo.

-Supongo que ya es hora que me vaya, debes atender a tu marido,- dijo apartándose de mí y aún mirándome con cariño,- solo dime una cosa.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sufres aunque sea un poco?

Tal vez podría haberle mentido y haberle dicho que no. Había estado sosteniendo tantas mentiras durante todos los pasados días que una más no me costaría mucho. Pero a él no podía mentirle.

-Mucho,- le dije seriamente conteniendo mis emociones.

-Bien,- me dijo desapareciendo de mi cocina y de pronto sentir que eso implicara que desapareciera de mi vida me devastó.

"_Por eso no te olvidaré a pesar que sufrí_

_También puedo fingir cuando te veo que no te extraño y no te quiero y aunque jamás me veas llorando mi corazón te sigue amando"_

Me desplomé en el piso de la cocina y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente por primera vez en mucho tiempo. No eran solamente las lágrimas que de pronto se me salían cuando me escondía de la gente. Éste era llanto del bueno, del que va con sollozos y golpes en el suelo ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Estaba renunciando a lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida. Mi cabeza volvió a reprenderme diciéndome una y mil veces "te lo mereces, te lo mereces"

"_Y a veces el amor no es lo que esperas_

_Hay que salvarlo como puedas y si no hay otra solución pues es mejor decir adiós"_

**LISTO! POR FIN HE TERMINADO OTRO CHAP! DISCULPEN KE ME HAYA TARDADO MÁS DE LO ESPERADO PERO ME PESCARON EN MEDIO DE LA PARCIAL Y YO TENGO A 200 ALUMNOS QUE ATENDER Y EVALUAR. Y AUNKE LOS ALUMNOS CREAN KE LOS PROFESORES DISFRUTAMOS HACIÉNDOLOS SUFRIR, NO ES DEL TODO CIERTO. LAS PARCIALES SON IGUAL O MÁS PESADAS PARA MÍ SACANDO CUENTAS, SUMANDO, RESTANDO, SACANDO PORCENTAJES, RACÍCES CUADRADAS… (BUENO, RAÍCES CUADRADAS NO PERO ¿PARA KÉ SIRVE LA RAÍZ CUADRADA? EN FIN…). PERO WENO, EN 3 DÍAS TERMINAN LAS PARCIALES Y SUPONGO KE ENTONCES PODRÉ VOLVER A MI RITMO NORMAL. A KIENES LEEN EEDH, CUANDO PUEDA SUBIR EL CHAP SE DARÁN CUENTA POR KÉ ES KE NO LO HABÍA PODIDO SUBIR ANTES (MUCHO TRABAJO ). PERO ESA YA ES HARINA DE OTRO COSTAL.**

**FINALIZO SOLAMENTE AGRADECIÉNDOLES LOS PASADOS REVIEWS Y RECORDÁNDOLES KE NO OLVIDEN EL DE ÉSTE ¿EH? KE LUEGO SE ME BAJA LA MORAL POR EL TIEMPO KE INVIERTO EN ESCRIBIR PARA KE DE PORNTO ME ABANDONEN :(**

**POR CIERTO, SI HAN IDO AL BLOG SE DARÁN CUENTA KE YA HE ACTUALIZADO RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS DE CHAPS, SI ME HICIERON ALGUNA PREGUNTA O COMENTARIO SEGURAMENTE ENCONTRARÁN ALGO ALLÁ. AH! Y VAYAN A MI GALERÍA DE DEVIANT! YA HICE LA PORTADA DE SDT, ESPERO KE LES GUSTE! (ESTA NOCHE PONGO EL LINK A LA GALERÍA EN MI HOMEPAGE PARA KE LE DEN UNA VISITADA JIJIJIJIJI).**

**WENO, AHORA SÍ, SILLA!**

**TLAL**


	16. Aunque no Sea Conmigo

***Capítulo editado (Varios cambios de frases)**

**Track 3: Aunque no sea conmigo- Café Tacuba y Celso Piña**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción es de Café Tacuba**

**CAPÍTULO DIECISEIS**

"**Aunque no sea conmigo"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Desde muy joven me vi encuelto en situaciones en la que todo lo que me sucedía era por causas de azar. Nunca pedí haber sido el elegido o que la gente mi mirara como una especie de celebridad. Nunca busqué llamar la atención y sin embargo esas eran cosas que me sucedían con normalidad. Incluso ahora me daba cuenta que hasta mi relación amorosa me había "sucedido" sin ir yo mismo buscándola.

A la edad de diecisiete años decidí que ya no dejaría que las cosas me pasaran. Tomé el valor por la vida y me atreví a hacer que las cosas no pasaran porque sí, sino porque yo así las quería. Empecé a forjarme una vida durante siete años en la que tomaba mis decisiones y hacía lo que me daba la gana y arrepintiéndome pocas veces de eso.

Pero entonces me empecé a dar cuenta que ese ciclo de siete años había llegado a su fin. Me di cuenta que había cometido tantos errores en esas decisiones. Había ignorado mi intuición desde el principio forzándome a un matrimonio del que ni siquiera estaba seguro. Embelesado ante la promesa de la familia que siempre había deseado e ignorando deliberadamente que la mujer a la que me ataba no era precisamente lo que yo necesitaba. Y por si fuera poco tontamente había dejado pasar por alto la presencia de alguien más que tenía todo el potencial para llenar mis expectativas.

Pero nunca supe verlo así hasta que ya era demasiado tarde.

De haberlo sabido habría luchado por ella incluso contra mi mejor amigo. De haberme dado cuenta lo completo y feliz que me haría sentir, la habría amado desde mucho antes. Si hubiera sido un poco más maduro o más consciente de lo que en verdad quería tal vez sí lo habría sabido…

O tal vez siempre lo supe, tal vez siempre fue esa parte indispensable de mí. Aquella fuerza invisible que me mantenía en pie y por el buen camino. La que le hablaba a mi conciencia y era mi canon y mis principios. Mi moral y mi fuerza. Todo eso era ella y hasta entonces jamás la había visto porque era alguien que tomaba por sentado.

Así que me di cuenta que una vez más estaba dejando que las cosas volvieran a pasarme. Me pasó que la amé muy tarde y me pasó que la perdí. Pensé que ya era hora de dejar que me pasara eso al menos mientras que tomaba riendas en el asunto de mi vida para que las cosas no me volvieran a "pasar" simplemente.

_"A placer puedes tomarte el tiempo necesario que por mi parte yo estaré esperando el día en que te decidas a volver y ser feliz como antes fuimos"_

Decidí ponerle fin a mi insistencia y a esa falsa ilusión de que las cosas se arreglarían si yo insistía o presionaba un poco más. Tomé la decisión de dejarla por lo sano sabiendo que ella buscaba la felicidad desesperadamente y yo no era quién para impedírselo o forzarla a un infierno que no se merecía y que le estaba asegurado al irse conmigo.

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer. Me levanté con la cruda y la certeza de que no había más que hacer y no estaba seguro qué era lo que me dolía más. Si la cabeza o el corazón. Cuando llegué al trabajo pedí hablar con mi jefe inmediato que era Shacklebolt. Y como era Lunes y muy temprano, le pedí como favor especial dejarme elegir mi próxima misión. Él siempre me había tenido en consideración, como casi todos en el ministerio pues creían deberme mucho, así que accedió dándome los archivos de todas las misiones disponibles. Empecé a mirar las carpetas una a una, viendo nombres, casos y cargos. Así como el último lugar en el que habían sido avistados y su posible paradero.

Me detuve al ver el nombre de Marcus Flint, lo recordaba de la escuela como capitán del equipo de Quidditch y como uno de los espías de Voldemort en la última guerra oscura. Ya había trabajado en ese caso en el proceso de investigación para dar con su paradero pero no me había puesto a ello o en su arresto. El pergamino decía que se le había visto por última vez caminando por las calles del cairo, negociando con squibs de una manera sospechosa. El antiguo ministerio egipcio aseguraba haberlo perseguido pero haberlo perdido en el desierto. Y la misión no parecía ser de las que duraban un par de días. Aparté el fólder y se lo mostré a Shacklebolt.

-¿Me puedo quedar con éste?

Él miró el nombre antes de contestar.

-Flint ¿Eh? ¿Algún motivo en especial por el que quieres este caso?

-Es lejos y es peligroso,- aseguré,- justo lo que necesito para despejarme la mente de otras cosas.

Él me miró con una mezcla de pena y complicidad.

-Me enteré de lo de Ginny…- me dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda,- no tienes que enlistarte en una misión suicida para llamar su atención. Lo mejor sería que hablaras con ella. Créeme, yo sé lo que te digo…

Miré a Shacklebolt sin terminar de entender. El pobre nunca sabría

-En verdad necesito esto…- insistí.

-Está bien, Harry,- me dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro.

Yo lo miré aún más incómodo. No era común en él que me llamara Harry, sino Potter. Y que me hubiera dado una palmada en la espalda y ahora me tocara el hombro me estaba resultando incómodo. Especialmente porque él estaba totalmente errado acerca de la fuente de mi angustia.

-Gracias…- dije rápidamente antes de abandonar so oficina.

De regreso a la mía coloqué el archivo sobre mi escritorio para echarle un vistazo solo por hacer algo. Semanas antes ya había revisado toda la información. Flint era un hueso duro de roer luego de haber entrenado sus habilidades con grandes magos de Egipto y Grecia. Estaba en ello cuando me di cuenta que era inútil todo el trabajo que me autoimpusiera. No podía evitar pensar en ella y su reacción ante mi presencia. Me costaba mucho leer a través de su seriedad y su postura de "esto es lo mejor". Verla llorar siempre me había doblado, incluso cuando mis sentimientos por ella no estaban definidos, sus lágrimas tenían en mí cierto efecto de debilidad. Y sin embargo en ese momento lo que más me molestaba era que no llorara. Que se mantuviera impasible mientras que a mí me llevaba la depresión. El día anterior me había confesado que sufría mucho, pero lo que fuera que le sucediera me parecía muy poco con lo que me hacía sentir a mí.

"_Se muy bien que como yo estarás sufriendo a diario la soledad de dos amantes que al dejarse están sufriendo cada vez más por no encontrarse"_

Era verdad, seguramente ella se estaba llevando un ración de éste infierno que habíamos creado. Y en ese momento me acababa de dar cuenta que tal vez parte de su sufrimiento se lo estaba infringiendo yo mismo. Con mi necedad y mi insistencia a decirle que debía recapacitar y quedarse conmigo, tal vez le estaba complicando las cosas. Y yo no podía ser ese hombre. No quería ser el que la hiciera llorar a propósito. Pero no podía estar cerca de ella recordándome a mí mismo lo que podría tener y ahora me era imposible. Necesitaba tiempo y espacio, mucho de ambos para lograrlo.

Revisé mi agenda y me di cuenta que no tenía pendientes que me retuvieran demasiado. Podría abandonar el país al día siguiente si así lo quería.

Y no había nada que quisiera hacer más en ese momento.

"_Y no es por eso que haya dejado de quererte un solo día_

_Estoy contigo aunque estés lejos de mi vida, por tu felicidad a costa de la mía"_

Llegué a mi casa a eso de las ocho de la noche como de costumbre. Durante el trabajo tuve que evadir a Ron para que no me preguntara muchas cosas. Pero no pude negarle un oído cuando me pidió escuchar sus preocupaciones por el bebé. Intenté ser comprensivo por Hermione, pero solo atiné a decirle que yo no era la persona indicada puesto que jamás había tenido hijos. Él solo me agradeció por haberlo escuchado y se marchó muy sonriente.

Antes de irme, tenía que hablar con mis amigos al menos para decirles que no iba a estar. Claro que como ya me quería ir al día siguiente por la mañana, solo me quedaba esa noche para comunicárselos. Lo cual era perfecto puesto que era martes y nos veríamos en el café. Y esperando que todos estuvieran presentes, llegué al nuevo establecimiento lo más temprano posible.

Era un café bastante agradable, hallazgo de Luna luego que ella y Neville nos dijeron que no podíamos volver al otro. Ese lugar era muy popular entre los magos y brujas más jóvenes, puesto que no tenía sillas y mesas altas. Todos sus asientos eran sillones de todos los tamaños y colores. Sillones individuales, dobles, triples e incluso de esos enormes con grabados graciosos y serios. Cualquiera pensaría que semejante combinación no se vería bien. Pero la verdad era que tantos sillones llamaban a la plática y a pasar un buen rato mientas te bebes un café o cualquier otro tipo de trago. Lo único que no era sillón eran las sillas altas de la barra, la cual parecía sacada del antiguo oeste norteamericano.

Antes de mí, solo Ginny había llegado.

Me vio entrar y parecía nerviosa de quedarse a solas conmigo. Me paré junto a la mesita de café del espacio que recién empezábamos a frecuentar pero no tomé asiento.

-Si quieres espero en la barra mientras llega alguien más,- le sugerí.

Ella intentó sonreír fallidamente y me indicó que tomara asiento justo frente a ella, en un sillón individual con forma de calabaza. Ella estaba en el sillón doble mientras que el sofá más grande estaba desocupado.

-Tenemos los mismo amigos,- me dijo evadiendo mi mirada,- tarde o temprano tendremos que volver a vernos. Y si va a ser así, lo mejor será intentar llevarnos bien cuando tengamos que estar en la misma habitación.

-Nosotros nunca nos llevamos mal,- señalé.

-Lo sé,- dijo fríamente,- pero nunca me amaste, eso ya me quedó claro.

-En verdad lo siento…- intenté decir, pero ella me frenó poniendo una mano al frente.

-No tienes por qué disculparte por eso. Yo jamás logré que me amaras y yo… digamos que debí asegurarme de muchas cosas antes de casarme contigo.

-Es mi culpa,- agregué apenado.

-Tampoco te hagas el mártir. Fue culpa de los dos. Tú te casaste conmigo sin amarme y yo fui la idiota que nunca se dio cuenta porque estaba tan enamorada que no quería ver otra cosa. Ambos somos los culpables ¿Está claro?

Iba a contestar algo más pero supe que no me correspondía hacerlo. Si decía algo más, seguramente ella me contestaría con algo más mordaz. Lo cual nos llevaría a odiarnos por el resto de nuestras vidas y no sabía si estaba listo para tener a otro enemigo mortal en mi vida luego de haberme librado de uno hacía siete años.

Para mi suerte, o al menos eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento, Luna llegó al establecimiento acompañada de Neville.

-Ya no tienes que tomarme de la mano,- dijo él soltándola de pronto,- hace rato que dejamos la oficina.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó Luna soltándolo de pronto también.

-¿Siguen con el plan de darle celos a Mallory?- quiso saber Ginny, para mi sorpresa.

-Un momento…- dije de pronto,- ¿No se suponía que Mallory y tú ya salían?

Neville y Luna tomaron asiento en el sillón más grande de la pieza.

-Todavía no hay nada concreto,- aseguró Luna quitándose los guantes y la bufanda,- esa chica de pronto da buenas señales y luego…

-Nada,- complementó Neville más bien desairado.

-Por eso debo ir y asegurarme de seguirle moviendo el tapete,- sonrió Luna.

-Esperen un segundo,- dije perdiéndome un poco,- ¿Quieren decir que desde un principio Luna te ha estado ayudando para conseguir a tu chica?

-¡Pues qué has estado haciendo que no te habías dado cuenta!- me reclamó Luna.

Luego de eso miró a Ginny, quien le dio una mirada, luego me miró a mí y finalmente a Luna una vez más, quien perdió el semblante y asintió con pesadez. Para mí el mensaje más que claro: ya habían hablado acerca de lo que había pasado entre Ginny y yo y el motivo por el que nos estábamos divorciado. Luna nunca había sido mi mejor amiga pero sí había sido de las pocas personas cuya opinión siempre había respetado incluso cuando sus opiniones podían ser de las más raras.

-Supongo que ya no es necesario relatar las cosas…- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Supongo que no,- contestó Luna imitando mi gesto.

Parecía que salían rayos de su mirada mientras que Neville nos miraba a todos como si fuéramos seres de otro planeta. Pero la suerte volvió a estar de mi lado cuando Draco llegó a la cita en ese instante.

-¿Y por qué tanta seriedad?- quiso saber Draco sentándose al lado de Ginny.

-Harry y Ginny se van a divorciar,- sentenció Luna despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta quienes lo escuchaban al entrar.

-¡¿Que Harry y Ginny qué?- exclamó Ron.

Lo miré entrar de la mano de Hermione y sentí celos y rabia. Me dieron ganas de gritarle que estaba dejando a Ginny porque sabía que amaba a Hermione y que ella me amaba a mí. Pero me quedé mudo mientras que los demás se miraban unos a otros. Parece ser que ninguno había considerado las consecuencias de que Ron se enterara de eso.

-Nos vamos a divorciar,- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie.

Vi la expresión de desconcierto de Ron y a Hermione apretando su mano para calmarlo.

-¿Qué hiciste?- le reclamó a ella al instante.

El hecho que no hubiera desconfiado de mí me conmovió y al mismo tiempo me llenó de culpa por mis primeros pensamientos.

-No fue ella,- le aclaré yo.

Ron me miró y luego volvió a ver a Ginny.

-No la defiendas,- me pidió regresando a ella.

-Y no lo hago,- dije una vez más,- fui yo quien…

-Cualquiera que sea la razón,- me interrumpió Ginny sintiéndose bastante dolida con su hermano,- solo es asunto de Harry y mío. Nosotros cumplimos avisándoles lo que pasa.

Me sentí aliviado al saber que no tendría que explicar acerca de la infidelidad como causa del divorcio. Pero Luna seguía comiéndome con la mirada como sospechando o sabiendo que la mujer que había roto el matrimonio era Hermione. Y yo estaba más que listo por decirle, explicarle que ella no podía haber roto aquello que nunca había existido. Pero ese no era el momento ni el lugar. Y tampoco estaba seguro que ella quisiera escucharme siendo en primer lugar amiga de Ginny y no tanto mía. Además, ella sabía mis mentiras acerca de lo de Hermione y lo más probable era que no me creyera mucho de lo que pudiera decirle o asegurarle.

-Ustedes sí que saben arruinar la velada antes que comience…- declaró Ron sentándose en el sillón grande junto a Neville y Luna y tomando la mano de Hermione para sentarla en sus piernas.

Sentí náuseas y coraje una vez más. Entonces recordé lo que quería decirles antes de ser distraído por el asunto del divorcio.

-También quería decirles que voy a salir del país por un tiempo,- dije llamando a la mesera.

Miré la expresión de Hermione en busca de un poco de pesar para llenar mi ego. Pero se limitó a apretar la mano de Ron, quien la miró cuestionante. Los vi comunicarse con la mirada como ella y yo tantas veces lo habíamos hecho. Me di cuenta que tal vez… tal vez ellos sí podían ser felices muy a mi pesar. Tal vez sí estaban predestinados a estar juntos y formar una familia feliz y yo solamente me estaba metiendo en el camino.

"_Pero si ahora tienes tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aún te tengo, puedes jurar que a quien te quiere lo bendigo"_

La mesera llegó segundos después rompiendo el silencio que había creado mi declaración. Tomó nuestras órdenes y se fue dejándonos con la tensión tan densa que casi nos ahogaba.

-Así que no solo logras apartarlo de ti,- le dijo Ron a Ginny a modo de reproche,- también lo quieres mandar lejos…

-Ron,- dije solícito,- deja de culpar a Ginny de todo ¿Quieres?

-No necesito que me defiendas,- me dijo ella mirando a su hermano con ojos de cruciatus,- nunca lo hiciste y no creo que sea el mejor momento para que empieces a hacerlo.

Iba a decirle que nunca lo había hecho porque ella nunca me había dejado. Pero supe que no era el momento de empezar una escena. Y mucho menos ahora que la mesera llegaba con las bebidas de todos.

-¿Y a dónde vas?- quiso saber Draco echándole un trago a su bebida con limón.

-No estoy seguro…- aseguré tomando mi bebida,- todo depende a dónde me lleve éste caso.

-¿Caso?- inquirió Ron,- ¿Cuál caso?

-No te preocupes,- le dije regresando el vaso a la mesita,- no te inmiscuí en él. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-¿Y desde cuando crees que me preocupa que me incluyas en tus casos? Llevamos cinco años trabajando para el ministerio y nunca hemos hecho un trabajo que no nos incluya a los dos.

-Ron, no puedo arriesgarte,- dije intentando sonar convincente,- ahora tienes a un hijo que cuidar y una esposa que no soportaría tu ausencia. Además, yo voy tras Flint. Y tú sabes lo mañoso que puede ser ese hombre.

-Seguro lo es,- aseguró Malfoy seguramente recordando los años que habían sido compañeros de equipo.

-Pero ese no es el caso,- renegó Ron,- nunca habías tomado un caso sin decírmelo ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Sabía que insistirías en ir y no voy a dejar a mi ahijado sin padre.

-¿Y piensas dejarlo sin padrino?

-Yo puedo ser el padrino…- ofreció Draco.

-No, gracias. Prefiero a alguien que sea… o haya sido familia. Tú ni de chiste.

Malfoy pareció como si le acabaran de dar una bofetada.

-¿Entonces es tan peligroso?- inquirió Ginny mortificada.

La expresión dura de Hermione me lastimaba y me enojaba al mismo tiempo. Ella parecía como ausente de la conversación, como si no le importara ¿Sería posible que así fuera? La vez que había decidido terminar lo nuestro me había dicho que Ron la había visto como mujer antes que él ¿Sería posible que ella hubiera vuelto a tener sentimientos solo por Ron?

-En realidad es solo un decir…- dije intentando relajar a Ginny quien parecía más interesada en el asunto de lo que hubiera querido,- y no me puedo extender con información de Flint porque es confidencial y estamos en un lugar público. Claro que pueden suceder cosas cada vez que salimos a misión, pero también puede ser que lo encuentre, lo atrape y me regrese así como así.

-Lo dices como si Flint fuera como Crabbe o Goyle,- señaló Draco con desdén.- sabes perfectamente como yo que Marcus Flint era una persona mañosa en el campo de juego y en la vida real no era mejor. Tan no lo es, que aún luego de siete años de la caída del señor oscuro, tú y el ministerio no han logrado atraparlo.

-Tú no eras mejor…- replicó Ron,- y mira en lo que te has convertido.

-¿Podrías dejar a Draco en paz?- renegó Ginny,- tu enojo es con Harry y conmigo. Así que concéntrate. Harry, en realidad no tienes que tirarte en una misión suicida solo para evitar lo que nosotros podamos hacer o decir.

-No es eso…- dije mirando a Hermione y luego desviándome a ver a Ginny,- necesito espacio y tiempo. Y si mantengo mi cabeza y mis acciones ocupadas, seguramente podré enfriar las cosas para poder verlas después.

Mis amigos estaban claramente confundidos sin saber qué decir. Quienes sabían las razones de mi divorcio seguramente comprendían mis razones y por eso no objetaban. Y quienes no lo sabían no podían encontrar una manera de refutar mi decisión precisamente por no saber.

-¿Y cuándo te vas?- inquirió Neville más perdido que un gato en una perrera.

-Mañana mismo,- contesté dejándome caer sobre el respaldo de mi sillón.

-De ninguna manera,- renegó Hermione dirigiéndose a mí por primera vez desde que había llegado.

Y a mí me pareció más bien un impulso que una opinión en verdad fundamentada. Ese fue mi momento más feliz de toda la velada ¿Era posible que por fin hubiera tocado un nervio? ¿Estaba en realidad mortificada por mí pero no quería manifestarlo por temor a que los demás se dieran cuenta que lo que sentía por mí era tan fuerte como lo que yo sentía por ella?

-Es decir…- agregó ella guardando la compostura una vez más,- es precipitado y estúpido. Ron, apóyame.

-Si Harry quiere hacerlo…

-Vas a dejarlo ir solo…- renegó ella.

-¿Te preocupa que me vaya o que me vaya solo?- inquirí notando que ella quería impedir mi partida a toda costa.

-Las dos cosas,- contestó ella mirándome seriamente a los ojos.

-Qué mal,- agregué,- porque me voy de cualquier manera. Y ustedes pueden decidir entre seguirme reclamando o aprovechar el tiempo que estaré aquí para empezar a despedirse y darme esas palabras que siempre se dicen "vamos a extrañarte, Harry" "Vuelve pronto…" y cosas como esas.

-Yo sí voy a extrañarte, amigo,- dijo Neville poniéndose de pie para darme un abrazo. Yo me puse de pie para recibirlo.

-Gracias, Neville. Y ojala que te vaya bien con Julianne.

-Gracias,- sonrió éste.

-Está bien…- dijo Ginny abalanzándose sobre mí, su rostro aún lucía preocupado- regresa pronto.

-Lo haré.

-Ojala logres lo que te propones con tu huida,- dijo Luna dándome una palmada y tomando mi mano,- y te extrañaremos mientras lo logras,- finalizó dándome un abrazo.

-Yo no abrazo hombres,- dijo Draco,- así que considérate abrazado. Y asegúrate de regresar en una sola pieza…

-Gracias,- contesté levantando mi bebida en su dirección y él me respondió el brindis.

Miré a Hermione y a Ron y fue él quien se puso de pie obligándola a hacer lo mismo pues estaba sentada en sus piernas.

-Perdónalo ya, Hermione,- le dijo mientras se acercaba a mí para darme un abrazo,- a fin de cuentas Harry nunca se distinguió por hacer las cosas más cuerdas ¿O sí? Llámame sin necesitas ayuda ¿Está claro?.- me dijo luego,- a cualquier hora, en cualquier momento, ahí estaré.

El buen Ron… ¿Cómo podía odiarlo? A pesar de que se quedaba con Hermione era porque ella lo había elegido a él. Y también era como ella me había dicho hace no mucho: él la había elegido a ella en primer lugar ¿Cómo podía yo luchar contra eso?

"_Quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo."_

Cuando Ron se soltó de mí vi a Hermione como la última persona que faltaba de despedirse. Pero se quedó en su lugar dándome esa mirada de desaprobación.

-Supongo que tardará más en estar de acuerdo ¿Eh?- bromeé.

-Hermione…- le dijo Ron, pero ella pasó de él totalmente.

-Está bien,- le dije sonriendo levemente y fingiendo que entendía la rabieta de Hermione porque no hacía lo que ella quería.

En el fondo quería tomarla por los hombros, mirarla a los ojos y saber que me extrañaría o que estaba reconsiderando su decisión. Pero sabía perfectamente que ella no era las que hacían eso. Que no se retractaría y que no había nada que yo pudiera decir o hacer para que cambiara de opinión. Si un defecto tenía Hermione era esa testarudez y la fidelidad a sus ideas o a sus decisiones. Y si yo la amaba por cómo era y por quien era, debía aceptar incluso esa parte de ella como Ron lo había hecho.

Entonces saqué un par de galeones y los puse sobre la mesa del café.

-A mí se me hace tarde y tengo que preparar mi equipaje,- continué,- que tengan una agradable velada y escribiré de ser posible. Aunque no prometo nada dado que es una misión secreta y ya saben cómo son esas cosas…

-Cuídate,- me dijo Ron sujetando mi hombro.

Yo sonreí y le di la mano.

-Gracias,- dije antes de retirarme del establecimiento.

Estaba de humor para caminar. Así que comencé a tomar camino a la salida del café luego de ponerme los guantes, el abrigo y la bufanda. Segundos después, unos pasos se apresuraron hacia mí y una voz me detuvo.

-Es por mí que te vas ¿No es así?

Me detuve en seco y miré el suelo con las manos aún en los bolsillos. El clima de noviembre se había puesto demasiado frío muy pronto a pesar de que la primera nevada no caía aún.

-¿Sabe Ron que has venido siguiéndome?- inquirí sin mirar atrás, reconocería esa voz en una muchedumbre.

-Él me pidió que lo hiciera,- sentenció acercándose poco a poco hacia mí.

-Claro…- sonreí irónicamente antes de volverme a mirarla.- el buen Ron… en verdad me gustaría poder odiarlo por una buena razón, pero veo que es imposible. Ahora comprendo cómo es que no puedes abandonarlo. Es un hombre tan bueno…

-Tú también eres un buen hombre,- declaró ella.

Traía puesto un gorro de lana que se había colocado apresuradamente y que hacía que su flequillo le cayera espesamente sobre los ojos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío, el vaho saliéndole como palabras encantadas que brillaban con el reflejo del candil de la calle. Era hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra aunque su belleza no fuera de las que deslumbran a cualquiera. A mí sí. A mí me deslumbraba toda ella.

Me acerqué y tomé sus manos frías entre las mías y soplé para calentarlas.

-Sabes perfectamente que me voy por ti. No tenías que preguntarlo.

-Supongo que no…- contestó ella acariciando un mechón de cabello que me caía sobre la cara,- pero tampoco quiero que algo te pase…

-No te preocupes,- sonreí descaradamente,- nada me pasará. Se cuidarme. Y si pude vencer Voldemort ¿Qué me puede hacer uno de sus lacayos menores?

-No derrotaste a Voldemort solo.- declaró ella bajando su mano de mi mechón a mi mejilla.

-No, no lo hice. Tú estabas ahí.- sonreí a pesar de mí. Era el contacto de su mano el que capturaba mi atención más que sus palabras en sí.

-Y Ron.- sentenció ella acomodando mi abrigo como previniendo que cualquier pequeño fallo dejara entrar el frío en él inevitablemente.

-Claro, Ron también estaba.

Un silencio se apoderó de ambos en ese momento. Yo miraba sus ojos como queriendo quedarme con esa expresión para siempre. Esa mirada que me dedicaba a mí y que en segundos me transportaba a ese momento seguro que compartíamos juntos en cualquier habitación del mundo donde nada existía fuera del espacio que se creaba entre sus brazos y los míos.

-No lo hagas,- me suplicó.

¿Cómo podía resistirme a esos ojos que me miraban solícitos? Pero tenía que hacerlo a pesar de mí mismo y de ella.

-Me voy sabiendo que te quedas con alguien que puede hacerte feliz y que hará por ti todo lo que yo haría,- le dije besando sus manos,- espero en verdad que seas feliz porque no hay nada más hermoso que tu sonrisa a cada hora del día.

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero también tus otros gestos son hermosos,- agregué,- y más allá de cualquier belleza física o expresión. Está esa mano tuya que me sujeta el hombro para darme valor, y tus palabras que no buscan más que el bienestar de la persona por la que te preocupas. Y tu cabeza que trabaja a mil por hora para ayudar a los desvalidos. Y tu sentido de la justicia. Y la forma en que luchas por tus ideales. Y esa expresión tuya cuando te pierdes en un libro con el entusiasmo de haber descubierto algo nuevo. Todo eso lo dejo en manos de Ron esperando que sepa apreciarlas tanto como yo…

"_Pero si ahora tienes tan solo la mitad del gran amor que aún te tengo"_

-Harry… no…

-Espera, debo terminar esto. Y si por algún motivo ese bebé tiene mi sangre…

-Por favor no…

-No me pidas que no lo diga, pues ambos sabemos que es una posibilidad. Una posibilidad que no se puede considerar, lo sé. Pero puede pasar. Y quiero que sepas que si a Ron no le importa, y estoy seguro que no le importará puesto que es un buen hombre y te ama demasiado, dejaré que lo críe como hijo suyo. Y que sepas que no volveré a complicarte las cosas.

"_Puedes jurar que a quien te quiere lo bendigo"_

-Harry…- las lágrimas en sus ojos me hicieron sentir mucho mejor, por lo menos ahora sabía que sí le dolía tanto como a mí- no quiero que hagas una estupidez a causa de la decisión que tomé. Por favor…

Tomé su rostro ya frío por el clima entre mis manos y la besé sabiendo que esa podría ser la última vez que lo hiciera y ella me respondió automáticamente. Sentí sus manos heladas en mis mejillas y sus labios probaban los míos tanto como los míos los suyos. Quería llevarme un bello recuerdo, la satisfacción de saber que la última vez que la había visto había sido buena. Y yo había podido llevarme ese sabor a miel y canela hasta el último rincón del mundo.

Cuando me aparté de ella aún estaba llorando y me di cuenta que yo también. Ella temblaba de frío pero no parecía lista para decirme adiós. Me quité los guantes y se los puse, luego hice lo mismo con la bufanda.

-Regresa ahí dentro. El frío no te hará bien- le aconsejé limpiando sus lágrimas con la yema de mis dedos,- se feliz…

"Quiero que seas feliz"

-Lo intentaré…- contestó ella intentando esbozar una sonrisa. Estoy segura que comprendió mis intenciones y mis palabras como siempre lo hacía.

"_aunque no sea conmigo"_

Luego me desaparecí e instantes después aparecí en mi vacía y solitaria casa. Tomé una de las maletas medianas del closet y comencé a poner un poco de todo: Ropa muggle y de mago. Para el calor y para el frío. Sabía que el clima del desierto era extremo en esa temporada del año y no estaba seguro de lo que podía esperarme. Además, siempre podía reducir la maleta al tamaño de una cajita y cargarlo como si nada en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano y mandé un par de cartas a los señores Weasley para despedirme y disculparme por no haberlo podido hacer personalmente. También les decía que esperaba que Ginny pudiera explicarles lo de nuestra situación y me disculpaba de antemano si era que eso les causaba algún dolor.

Otra carta la dirigí a Ginny dándole la llave de la casa para que se quedara con ella y que se sintiera libre de pedirla en la negociación del divorcio, pues estaba más que dispuesto a dársela.

En punto de las nueve de la mañana, horario regular para que yo fuera a trabajar, tomé mi maleta y saqué mi varita mientras que le echaba un último vistazo a la casa. Y entonces abandoné mi país. O por lo menos lo hizo mi cuerpo ya que mi mente y mi corazón se quedaban ahí.

**POR FIN HE TERMINADO! WENO, IBA A DECIR KE ERA TEDIOSO PERO LA VERDAD ES KE NO. TENÍA MUCHAS COSAS KE CONTESTAR PERO HONESTAMENTE ESTOY MOLIDA CON ESO DE LAS PARCIALES Y LOS EXÁMENES Y ESO DE ESCRIBIR UNO DE LOS CHAPS MÁS LARGOS DE TODO EL FICT KE NO ME DA GANA NI TIEMPO DE HACERLO (ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO CASI A LAS 2 DE MI MADRUGADA). POR ESO DEJARÉ MIS COMENTARIOS PARA EL BLOG. EL CUAL PIENSO SEGUIR ACTUALIZANDO COMO YA LO HE VENIDO HACIENDO ¿LO HAN NOTADO? POR CIERTO, EL DIBUJO DE LA PORTADA YA ESTÁ AHÍ, Y AGRADECERÍA KE SE PASARAN A LA GALERÍA DE DEVIANT Y COMENTARAN SI ES KE TIENEN CUENTA AHÍ, PUES ME SABE AMARGO KE NI UN SOLO COMENTARIO TENGA EL DIBUJO :(.**

**EN FIN, ME DESPIDO PORME ME MUERO DE SUEÑO, NO SIN ANTES AGRADECER LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS KEHE ESTADO RECIBIENDO. AUNQUE PARA SER HONESTA, ME ASUSTARON UN POCO PUES NOTÉ QUE CASI LA MITAD DE LAS PERSONAS KE VENÍAN, TODAVÍA NO SE LEÍAN EL CHAP 15! CLARO KE ATRIBUYO ESO A LAS PARCIALES O AL DÍA DE LA AMDRE O CUALKIER CELEBRACIÓN. ESPERO KE CUANDO SE ACABE LA FIESTA Y LA CRUDA, PUEDAN DARSE UNA VUELTA POR EL BOTONCITO DE REVIEW JEJEJEJE.**

**EN FIN, KE YA ME IBA.**

**GRACIAS DE ANTEMANO.**

**SILLA!**

**TLAL**

PS: Por cierto, atendiendo a la petición ke se me hizo sobre dar a conocer los nombres de las canciones al final de los capítulos, supongo ke no tengo objeción alguna para hacerlo. Así ke si alguien kiere ir buscándola o bajándola, se llama "Tonto Corazón" y es de Benny Ibarra. Espero ke la encuentren y ke les guste.


	17. Tonto Corazón

**TRACK 4: Tonto Corazón- Benny Ibarra.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Benny Ibarra.**

_Dedico éste capítulo a Joss Whedon en agradecimiento por siete magníficos años de Buffy The Vampiro Slayer. Eres grande Joss!_

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE**

"**Tonto Corazón"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Luna Lovegood llegó a la oficina de Neville Longbottom puntual a las diez de la mañana vistiendo sus enormes gafas oscuras y su mejor abrigo de Tweed. Justo una hora después en que ambos dirigentes del establecimiento hubieran llegado e iniciado con sus labores. Miró a Mallory con un poco de desdén intencional y le avisó que pasaría a ver a su jefe. La chica la miró como si quisiera matarla, Luna se sintió satisfecha con su labor.

-¡Neville querido!- exclamó apenas entró a la oficina para que la asistente pudiera escucharla hasta afuera.

-Luna…- se apresuró a decir Neville con un tono que denotaba nervios.

-¡Cariño!- dijo ella abalanzándose a sus brazos.

Neville le besó la mejilla desganadamente y se apartó inmediatamente de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber ella.

-Verás…- comenzó a decir él con la voz temblorosa y sujetándose las manos para ocultar el temblor en ellas,- creo que las cosas entre Mallory por fin se han arreglado.

Luna no pudo ocultar la sorpresa ante la noticia.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere decir?

-¡Que se acabó!- dijo feliz abrazándola.

-El… pero… ¿Cómo?

-Ayer me quedé a solas con Mallory para terminar el trabajo de plantas acuáticas de australianas y comenzó a decirme que había notado que tú y yo nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos que nunca. Así que le hice preguntas como me aconsejaste para sacarle la verdad si ella sentía algo por mí o no. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé por confesarle que a quien yo quería era a ella. Y entonces…

Neville se puso rojo como un rábano. Luna aún lo miraba sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago.

-Nos besamos…- dijo con pena.

-Ah…- eso fue todo lo que Luna atinó a contestar,- entonces… ¿Todo quedó arreglado?

-Definitivamente,- sonrió Neville radiante de felicidad,- solo una cosa…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Julianne dice que no le caes bien…

-¿Pero no le dijiste que yo solo venía para darle celos?

-Sí, lo hice. Pero pasa que ella no está muy convencida de eso. Creo que lo actuaste muy bien, pues dice que ella veía que tú sí estabas interesada en mí.

Luna dejó caer la quijada y se alejó un poco de Neville.

-¿Y qué es lo que estás sugiriendo? ¿Quieres acaso que dejemos de ser amigos?

-No, no ¡Por supuesto que no! Es solo que… creo que debes darle un poco de tiempo a que Julianne se convenza que no sientes nada por mí. Tal vez debieras hablar con ella. No hoy, pues tal vez se porte grosera contigo todavía. Pero más adelante, cuando estés lista y ella esté lista…

-Entiendo,- contestó Luna con la mirada apagada,- supongo que lo mejor es que no me pare por este lugar durante unos días.

-Solo serán unos días,- se apresuró él a asegurarle,- luego de eso podrás venir cuantas veces quieras. Además, nos seguiremos viendo en las reuniones. No es como si de verdad se perdiera mucho ¿No crees?

Luna guardó silencio desviando la mirada a las plantas en su entorno. En verdad era un lugar hermoso, debía reconocerlo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que extrañaría el lugar y no precisamente por lo hermoso o lo armonioso que era.

-Tienes razón,- asintió ella colocándose de vuelta sus gigantescas gafas de sol,- supongo que lo mejor es que me vaya…

Luna hizo ademán de retirarse pero la voz de Neville la detuvo en el camino.

-Luna…

Ella lo miró apenas volviendo la cara.

-Gracias.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Neville era indiscutiblemente de felicidad.

"_Tonto corazón, no me digas que te hirió"_

Luna agitó la mano antes de retirarse del todo. Ni siquiera se despidió de Julianne Mallory en la entrada del invernadero. Siguió adelante con paso rápido hasta llegar a la salida donde fue casi fulminada por la claridad del día. Se recargó en el muro exterior y respiró hondamente tantas veces que el hombre en la entrada se preocupó.

-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien?

Luna se desabotonó el abrigo de tweed y se abanicó el rostro con las manos.

-Estoy perfectamente bien,- se apresuró a decir ella,- solo tengo calor…

-¿Calor? Pero si estamos a cinco grados y parece que va a llover…

-Pues yo solía vivir en el polo norte…- dijo ella con descaro,- y para mí este es el infierno.

Luna Lovegood no esperó a otra réplica del hombre, solamente echó a andar por la calle ignorando las primeras gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a mojarle el costoso abrigo y sus botas de gamuza. Todo lo que podía pensar era en los días pasados y cómo esto había parecido darle un significado a su vida.

"_No me cuentes otra historia de amor"_

Se trataba de un favor que Luna le debía a Neville por haberle ayudado a deshacerse de la mesera que estaba obsesionada con ella. El chistecito le había salido a Luna relativamente barato, según le había parecido en primera instancia. Una mancha de café en su camisa favorita, una sustancia extraña en la bebida de Neville y un veto de por vida en el antiguo café (o al menos eso era hasta que Rosemary dejara de ser mesera en el establecimiento). Y ahora Luna le debía un favor a uno de sus mejores amigos y ella estaba más que dispuesta a pagarlo.

De hecho, el plan había sido de Luna. Ella aseguraba que un poco de celos podía ayudar a que una relación avanzara un poco más rápido. Y dado lo atascada que estaba la de Neville y Mallory, se debían tomar medidas extremas. Así que a partir de ese día, Luna empezaría a pretender a Neville en las narices de la chica en cuestión para mover los humores un poco entre la casi imposible pareja.

Al principio todo parecía muy fácil. Solo era cuestión de que ella llegara al laboratorio, saludar a Mallory, entrar a por Neville y salir con él de la mano o abrazado por la cintura. Luego regresar un par de horas más tardes y repetir la ración de flirteo con el sujeto en cuestión para deleite de la candidata a quien deseaban poner celosa.

Poco iba a saber Luna que caería en una trampa no planeada por ella y que nadie manipulaba: el destino mismo.

Durante las escapadas que Luna y Neville daban de la oficina, pues tenían que hacer algo para eliminar ese tiempo muerto. Mientras que Neville se la pasaba pensando en su amada Julianne Mallory, Luna intentaba pasarla bien ¿El resultado? Fue mucha más diversión de la que se había esperado.

Nunca había intentado salir con un amigo. Siempre se trataba de conquistas o atracciones. La invitaban a salir o a veces era ella quien se animaba a hacerlo. Citas románticas, llenas de flirteo y de insinuaciones que terminaban mínimo en besos candentes y el toqueteo. Aunque había otros días, si el espécimen en cuestión valía la pena, donde esa cita terminaba más allá de la puerta de su recámara. Y podía decir que era tan experta en el arte de la alcoba (o de cualquier lugar propicio) que sin lugar a dudas sus parejas terminaban pidiendo una segunda, tercera e incluso cuarta cita. Algunos terminaban siendo amantes de ocasión o lo que podría ser considerado una pareja. Pero de todas las cosas que Luna había vivido, jamás le había ocurrido como con Neville.

El primer gran punto a favor de Neville consistía en que él era un caballero. Pero uno de verdad y no simplemente uno de esos tipos que fingían ante la dama prospecto para poder meterse en sus "panties". Luna sabía que Neville era diferente pues lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Se sintió cómoda yendo con él a distintos lugares muggles o mágicos, hasta donde su familiaridad con ese mundo les tenía permitido y donde no podían hacer el ridículo como mago y bruja naturales que eran. Fueron al cine, a almorzar y al parque a comer helado. Neville era el tipo de hombre que le acomodaba la silla y se levantaba cuando ella se levantaba o le abría la puerta. Nunca ordenaba por ella en el menú pues sabía que era una persona con inteligencia y autosuficiencia. Pero se tomaba la libertad de pagar la cuenta a pesar de las protestas de ella.

En pocas palabras, el hombre la conocía. La conocía como muy pocas personas en ese planeta lo hacían y eso empezaba a gustarle. Varias veces Luna se sorprendió mirando el reloj en espera de la hora de ir a por Neville y poder salir a algún lugar. Aunque las conversaciones casi siempre eran acerca de Mallory, Luna disfrutaba mucho las veces que la charla se volvía trivial y él le preguntaba acerca del trabajo y ella se interesaba por el de él. Era casi como lo había soñado. Alguien con quien compartir su esencia y cuya presencia disfrutaba.

De hecho, durante todo ese tiempo, a Luna le había gustado considerar que eran una pareja de verdad, pero sin el sexo. Eran como esposos de años. Y claro que a Luna le cautivó esta nueva manera de salir. Hasta entonces nunca había considerado el salir con alguien sin que eso involucrara sexo y que no fuera de negocios. Y dad la manera en que manejaba algunas entrevistas, a veces ni de esas podía decir que estaban libres de flirteo.

Pero ahora Neville le decía que ya todo había acabado. Que muchas gracias y que ya no ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella superar algo tan grande como aquello?

Caminando.

"_Solo sabíamos los dos"_

Ginny Potter se levantó adolorida de cada centímetro de su cuerpo. La cabeza le dolía por el alcohol que había ingerido la noche pasada, pero el resto del cuerpo… no estaba segura de haber ejercitado tanto en su vida. Ni siquiera cuando jugaba quidditch. Miró alrededor y buscó su ropa que yacía dispersa por el suelo de la habitación. Su ropa interior estaba hecha trizas y no estaba segura de poder encontrar todos los botones que habían salido volando de su blusa. Intentó reincorporarse pero se sintió fatal.

-Buenos días, amor,- le dijo Draco acercándole un vaso lleno de una poción que olía espantoso,- bébelo, es para la resaca.

Ginny apenas pudo levantar la mano cuando recibió el vaso.

-Espero que ésta cosa sirva para el dolor del resto de mi cuerpo…- se quejó tomando de un solo trago el líquido nauseabundo.

-Es que anoche estuviste particularmente… candente,- contestó él recorriendo el contorno de su figura con el dedo índice.

Ella se hizo para atrás mientras que se cubría cualquier indicio de piel.

-No creo que sea necesario,- sonrió él,- no estás ocultando nada ahí que no haya visto anoche.

Ginny sintió su cara arder.

-Estaba ebria y te aprovechaste.- renegó ella poniéndose de pie con la sábana aún enredada en el cuerpo. El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido ya del todo.

-¿Eso crees?- inquirió Draco viéndola ir y venir por la habitación recogiendo el resto de su vestimenta.

-De estar sobria yo jamás…

Miró un par de corbatas atadas a la cabecera de la cama y le dio escalofríos.

-¡Vamos!- renegó Draco dándose cuenta lo que ella estaba viendo,- ¡Te encantó esa parte! Somos geniales tú y yo…

-No, no,- lo interrumpió ella terminando de juntar los botones que había logrado encontrar,- no te equivoques. Eso que tú dices, eso de… "tú y yo" nunca sucederá ¿Te queda claro?

-¿Y cómo le llamas a lo de anoche?

-Anoche estaba necesitada y no precisamente en mis cinco sentidos. Así que ya lo sabes, la próxima vez que quieras tenerme… de cualquier manera, tendrás que sedarme o embriagarme para conseguirlo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Una fantasía sexual?

-¡Eres imposible!- gruñó ella saliendo a prisa de la habitación.

-Te llevas mi sábana,- le recordó él cuando llegaba a la puerta.

Ginny se detuvo y la soltó dejando ver su torneado y atlético cuerpo desnudo cortesía de su gusto por las actividades físicas y entrenamiento de Quidditch cada que tuviera tiempo. A pesar de ser cierto que él había visto todo lo que había querido la noche anterior, no pudo evitar que su quijada cayera ante la vista.

-Míralo bien,- dijo Ginny sacando la varita del bolsillo de la falda que acababa de recoger,- porque es la última vez que lo verás así.

Draco sonrió descaradamente hasta el final.

"_Tonto corazón. No te dejes destruir"_

Solo cuando ella ya no estuvo ahí, Draco fue capaz de mostrar su verdadero sentir. Miró la cama aún distendida y se puso de pie para tomar la sábana que había dejado a la puerta de su recámara. Su aroma seguía impregnado en ella.

Mientras desataba las corbatas de la cabecera de la cama volvió a reprocharse el no haber podido lograr algo que expresara su sentir. Lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, aunque lo hubiera disfrutado, hacía que Ginny lo colocara en un concepto aún peor. Claro que ella se hacía la mártir, colocándolo como el lobo feroz del cuento que se aprovechaba de la rojilla. Y eso lo enfurecía.

Terminó de acomodar el desorden en el cuarto y se dispuso a vestirse para salir dado que había tomado una ducha a primera hora por la mañana como era su costumbre. Quietamente miró su reflejo en el espejo mientras que decidía qué colores debía vestir ese día. Aunque no estaba seguro de por qué lo hacía si su guardarropa estaba lleno de colores fríos en una combinación de negro, grises, azules y casi todos los colores en sus tonos más oscuros. Todos excepto tinto y entonces la pregunta le saltó a la mente como si en realidad fuera la respuesta a todas sus preguntas: ¿Sería posible que eso fuera todo lo que Ginny podía ver en él? Frialdad y formalidad…

Miró su reflejo con detenimiento estudiando los contornos de su rostro. Era puntiagudo en varias estancias y anguloso solo en la quijada. Incluso sus ojos eran largos y almendrados en un color gris tan frío como el mismo hielo. Su piel era blanca como la de alguien que prefería no salir al sol. Y a pesar de que sus músculos eran pronunciados, jamás había logrado darles volumen. Siempre había sido más bien delgado, así que hacía tiempo que había desistido de tener un cuerpo más atlético. Observó que nada en su expresión o en su cuerpo parecía cálido, era como un reptil de sangre fría. Vio la marca que Voldemort había colocado en su brazo hacía ocho años y recordó la desesperación, el dolor y la angustia. Recordó esos días de su juventud cuando nada importaba más que él. Justo antes de unirse al equipo Potter traicionando a los suyos. Cuando nadie le interesaba y podía ser tan bueno o malo como quisiera sin pensar en lo que alguien pudiera pensar de él.

"A ese Draco no le importaría lo que una rojilla berrinchuda dijera…" pensó cubriendo la marca de su brazo y luego descubriéndolo "sabría cómo manejar la situación sin dejar llevarse por unos tontos sentimientos"

Fue a su armario y buscó en el fondo hasta encontrar unos gemelos con la figura de una S que su madre le había regalado cuando se convirtió en mortífago. Buscó una túnica de color negro, bastante parecida a las que su padre utilizaba y se puso los gemelos en las mangas. También se puso sus mejores zapatos negros de piel de cocodrilo e incrustaciones en plata y esmeraldas.

Estaba harto de ser usado y pisoteado por una mujer. Por lo general las cosas sucedían al revés y no estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso. Desde ahora en adelante sería el Draco que se suponía debía ser. No más "señor amigo de los Weasley y los Potter". Ya había tenido demasiado de los unos y los otros y ahora era su turno de divertirse. Tomó su varita y practicó su cruciatus con el primero insecto que encontró. Y para mala suerte de esa cucaracha, se le ocurrió pasar delante de él en ese justo momento.

Ahora sí estaba listo para ir a ver a la dama.

"_El acuerdo fue guardar la razón"_

Cuando Ginny Potter se apareció desnuda en el baño de su casa, poco se imaginaba que iba a encontrarse a su mejor amiga en ropa interior y exprimiendo su ropa en el lavabo. Fue tanta la sorpresa de ambas que no atinaron a cubrirse hasta después de haberse inspeccionado de pies a cabeza y haber gritado del susto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gritó Ginny saltando a la bañera y tapándose con la cortina.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó Luna apretando los ojos aunque era evidentemente demasiado tarde,- andaba por aquí y me cogió la lluvia. Quise pasar pero no estabas, así que decidí aparecerme dentro para secar mi ropa rápidamente ¿Pero qué haces desnuda?

El silencio de Ginny le dio la respuesta.

-No me digas que…

Ginny no era precisamente una persona que pudiera esconder sus emociones. A diferencia de Hermione, actuaba y decía las cosas conforme las pensaba y a Luna no le resultaba difícil leer a través de ella. Además, estaba el factor que había sido su amiga por más de diez años.

Así que la pelirroja se dio cuenta que su amiga había comprendido las señales a la perfección. Cerró la cortina de la bañera y se sentó en la tina sintiéndose bastante mal.

-Ya se lo que piensas de mí,- sollozó ella,- pero es que…

-No tienes que darme explicaciones,- la frenó Luna terminando de secar la ropa con su varita,- comprendo por qué lo hiciste.

Luego abrió la cortina y abrió el grifo del agua caliente y la fría para prepararle un baño agradable. Ginny miró en los ojos de su amiga comprendiendo que sus palabras eran genuinas.

-Estabas despechada y dolida,- agregó Luna limpiándole las lágrimas del rostro,- y un ataque de desesperación tras la partida de Harry y el saber que tu matrimonio que tanto valorabas se acabó te llevó a buscar calor en alguien más.

Ginny intentó sonreír pero solo esbozó un sollozo.

-No puedo creer que lo haya hecho,- replicó,- ¡Harry y yo ni siquiera nos hemos divorciado! ¿Y si cuando vuelva de su misión quiere regresar conmigo? ¡No puedo ocultarle algo como esto!

Luna miró a Ginny con tristeza.

-Sé que me deber es decirte que resistas y que luches por Harry. Pero en este momento… honestamente. No me siento con la capacidad de aconsejarte al respecto. No puedo prometerte que Harry volverá contigo alguna vez o si debieras seguir considerando esa posibilidad.

El semblante de Ginny se ensombreció.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mira…- Luna suspiró sentándose en el frío piso del baño y acariciándole el cabello,- yo podría decirte mil y una cosas de la naturaleza de los hombres. De un hombre común y corriente cuando intenta ir tras una mujer. Pero hablando de una relación seria, de lo que es amar y no hacerlo, sigo estando en pañales. Además, Harry…

-¿Harry qué?

-Harry puede estar pasando por una situación demasiado difícil como para querer…

Luna no se atrevió a completar la oración pues sabía que heriría a su amiga más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Volver conmigo?- complementó Ginny.

Y Luna asintió pesadamente.

-Pero algo sí te puedo decir acerca del despecho,- agregó,- y la verdad es que no vale la pena intercambiar los sentimientos por momentos de placer. Puede que en un principio te haga sentir bien, especialmente si el hombre en cuestión es bueno en la cama. Pero cuando eso termine, te darás que el dolor sigue ahí y lamentarás en lo más hondo haberlo hecho sin sentir algo por esa persona. Y en eso debes creerme, pues yo tengo experiencia.

Ginny había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Luna con suma atención mientras abrazaba sus rodillas sintiendo que el agua le recorría la espalda terminando de llenar la tina.

-Te dejaré un momento en la tina para que te relajes,- volvió a decir la rubia,- si me necesitas, estaré afuera.

-No,- contestó Ginny tomando su mano,- creo que prefiero quedarme a solas un rato.

Luna temía que Ginny fuera a hacer algo estúpido y Ginny supo que eso era lo que ella pensaba.

-No te preocupes,- agregó,- no me voy a suicidar ni a hacerme daño, me conoces ¿No? Solamente quiero estar a solas conmigo para pensar en todo lo que está pasando.

-Comprendo,- sonrió Luna acariciando su mejilla,- pero si necesitas algo. Cualquier cosa…

-Yo te llamo,- sentenció Ginny seriamente.

-Bien.

Luna se puso la ropa ya seca y se despidió de su amiga con un beso en la frente antes de desaparecer.

Cuando su amiga se hubo ido por fin, Ginny inclinó el rostro sobre sus rodillas para ahora sí llorar honda y largamente.

"_Tienes que entenderlo_

_Es mejor dejarlo así"_

Draco Malfoy se apareció en la casa Potter casi media hora después que Luna se hubiera ido. Solo una cosa le rondaba por la cabeza y esa era el deseo de acabar con Ginny. De recordarle quién era él y de hacerla sufrir físicamente igual o más de lo que el sufría por ella. Estaba cegado por la ira y por la venganza. Ya nada le importaba, nada de trivialidades y de buenos modales. Era ira pura.

Entró dando tumbos por la sala gritando.

-¡Ginevra!

Ginny estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera lo escuchó.

-¡Se que estás aquí!- agregó Draco blandiendo la varita y destrozando jarrones, espejos y esculturas que adornaban la sala.

Se dirigió a la recámara pensando que las amenazas la obligaban a esconderse, pero la puerta no estaba siquiera cerrada. Miró la recámara y sintió rabia al ver todas las cosas de Harry. Estaba por ponerse a romper todo lo que veía a su paso cuando escuchó el sonido del agua salpicando en la tina del baño. Sin pensárselo mucho, abrió la puerta y luego corrió la cortina con tanta fuerza que casi la arranca de su montura.

Y entonces ella se giró para mirarlo.

Bastó esa milésima de segundo en la que sus miradas se encontraron y él vislumbró las lágrimas que corrían sin cesar para que toda esa actitud y esa ira abandonaran su cuerpo.

Tan indefenso como un cachorro, la varita cayó de su mano y rodó por el suelo. Ella no reaccionó ante su presencia. Dejó su mirada clavada en él sin poder dejar de sollozar. Él se sentó en la orilla de la tina y la pasó una mano alrededor de la espalda. Ginny se sintió reconfortada con el contacto y recibió el abrazo sin renegar y rompiendo a llorar aún con más intensidad que cuando Draco llegó.

Y él se quedó con ella, dispuesto a hacerlo todo el tiempo que ella quisiera. En ese momento Draco comprendió que no importaba lo mucho que lo deseara, las ganas de estar con ella y lo que sentía jamás le permitirían volver a ser las persona que una vez fue o la que sus padres esperaban que fuera.

…

Ron Weasley se levantó a mitad de la noche con la urgencia de ir al baño. No era normal que él se despertara a mitad de sus sueños, pues tenía el sueño tan pesado que era incapaz de sentir un terremoto de diez en la escala de Richter sin perder la compostura. Pero claro que cuando la madre naturaleza llama, pues no se le puede ignorar.

Luego de lavarse las manos, Ron se dispuso a regresar a su lecho donde su amada esposa lo esperaba. Contempló por un instante su expresión mientras dormía y su postura fetal protectora. A pesar que el embarazo aún no era evidente, no cabía duda que Hermione ya se comportaba como una mamá que se preocupaba por su bebé. Y Ron estaba tan orgulloso de formar parte de ese cuadro que muchas veces tenía que pellizcarse para saber que no estaba soñando.

Se sentó a su lado y acarició su castaño y rizado cabello. No podía creer que a pesar de todo, él hubiera terminado con la mejor chica de su generación. La más bella en todo el sentido de la palabra. Porque para él no había mujer más bonita ni nadie mejor que ella (aunque cualquiera que no la conociera tal cual era dijera lo contrario).

De pronto la escuchó sollozar y acarició su brazo para calmarla. Desde hacía varios días parecía que algo le mortificaba más de la cuenta aunque no le dijera. Pero Ron se daba cuenta cuando dormía que tenía constantes pesadillas y a veces hablaba dormida. Incluso cuando estaba despierta parecía un poco fuera del mundo pero Ron jamás se atrevía a preguntar lo que era pues sabía que lo negaría. Hermione se giró un poco y Ron escuchó claramente cuando decía un nombre.

-Harry…

Ron se alejó un poco y sintió algo dentro de sí presionando y luchando por salir. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba decir ese nombre mientras dormía. Desde que su mejor amigo se había embarcado en esa misión casi suicida, Hermione lo había hecho más regularmente. Y eso le indicaba que estaba más preocupada por él de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Ni siquiera el día en que él se había despedido, ella había querido decirle adiós hasta que él casi la obligó.

Pero eso no era nada de extrañar, Hermione siempre había manifestado una sobreprotección para con Harry mucho mayor a la que tenía para con él mismo. Cuando era más joven, tenía que aceptarlo, le daba celos que fuera así. Muchas veces dudó de sí mismo y su relación con Hermione, pues ella parecía más compatible con Harry que con él. Claro que a la larga todos habían asumido que se trataba de amor fraternal y platónico. Y Ron había aceptado eso como escape a sus dudas para por fin decidirse a entablar una relación seria con ella. Además, Harry nunca había demostrado interés de otro tipo para con Hermione y viceversa. Y había cerrado ese capítulo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, luego de tanto tiempo y al saber que su relación crecía y crecía con los días. De pronto le daban esos ataques de inseguridad que se borraba de inmediato al convencerse que Hermione lo había elegido a él como él a ella y Harry jamás buscaría otra cosa con ella porque su cariño por ella era de otra manera. Así que eso era todo, al final él había ganado. Él había logrado salir adelante con su gran sueño cumplido, quedándose con la chica y la familia feliz.

Y entonces otro tumbo le dio en el pecho, recordó que ese había sido siempre el sueño de Harry más que de él mismo y ahora… su matrimonio con su hermana se estaba desmoronando y él se había quedado solo en medio de la nada, enfrentándose a un enemigo que podría quitarle la vida. Otro tumbo del corazón le llamó la atención nuevamente, no de balde Hermione estaba preocupada ¿Y si Harry hacía algo estúpido? No soportaba la idea de perder a su mejor amigo solo por la idiotez de creer que hacía lo correcto.

"_No es un juego de ganar o perder"_

Tal vez esta vez era hora de escuchar a Hermione más que a Harry. Debía hacer algo, tomar una decisión.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y buscó en el armario la vieja maleta que hacía tiempo no utilizaban él y Hermione. No tenía idea de dónde estaba Harry, pero sabía que tenía que buscarlo para darle su ayuda ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados en primera instancia? Tomó dos pares de zapatos y los agregó a la maleta. Luego corrió al baño en busca de una navaja de afeitar y un poco de productos de aseo personal. Pero cuando regresaba de la pieza, tropezó con la pata de la cama y fue a rodar hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

-Ron… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Era natural que con todo ese ruido, Hermione se fuera a despertar con el sueño tan ligero que tenía.

-Eh… yo…

Hermione miró la maleta que Ron tenía abierta a un lado de la cama y tardó menos de dos segundos en atar cabos.

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

Ron se puso de pié aun frotándose la rodilla del fuerte golpe que se había propinado. Sabía que era muy malo mintiendo, así que no le quedó más remedio que decirle la verdad. Seguramente ella entendería.

-Debo ir a ayudar a Harry.

-¡¿Harry?- Exclamó ella despertando del todo,- ¿Qué le pasa a Harry? ¿Mandó a por ti? ¿Está bien?

Eran situaciones como esa las que lo hacían sentirse un poco menos en el corazón de Hermione. Pero jamás las diría pues sus celos durante mucho tiempo habían arruinado su relación y no quería que eso volviera a pasarles.

-No, no- se apresuró a contestar él acercándose a ella para tranquilizarla,- no es nada de eso. Pero… acabo de darme cuenta que cometí un grave error al dejarlo ir así como estaba. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que era obvio que estaba destrozado. Y me preocupa que esa misión se la haya buscado solo para ir en busca de su propia muerte.

Hermione sollozó sorprendida. Ron la abrazó para mostrarle apoyo una vez más.

-No digo que sea eso, en verdad que no. Pero bueno, me preocupa tanto como a ti.

-Pero…

Una expresión de Hermione parecía aliviada, como si Ron estuviera al fin haciendo lo que ella deseaba. Pero otra parte parecía reacia a dejarlo ir. Ron solo pudo interpretar éstos gestos de la manera más benevolente.

-Te juro que no me va a pasar nada,- agregó él acariciando su hombro con cariño,- precisamente me aseguraré que Harry no corra demasiados riesgos y regresaré con él lo más pronto posible. Mi hijo no puede perder a su padre y a su padrino de una sola vez. De eso me encargaré.

_Es un juego de sentir_

-¿Y te irás en este justo momento? ¿A esta hora?

-No puedo perder tiempo…- agregó Ron sabiendo que ya la había convencido de la idea al menos.

-Hubiera preferido que mejor no se hubiera ido…- sentenció triste sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Ron la tomó de la barbilla y miró sus ojos vidriosos como reteniendo esas lágrimas que rara vez mostraba.

-Yo también,- le dijo plantándole un beso en la punta de los labios,- y por eso voy a ir a arreglar el problema.

Ron se puso de pie y terminó de llenar la maleta, luego la cerró y la redujo al tamaño de su bolsillo.

-Volveré pronto,- sonrió él conciliatoriamente haciendo ademán de despedirse.

-Espera…- dijo Hermione corriendo a su estudio y regresando en menos de un minuto a pesar de estar casi hasta el otro lado de la casa,- toma.

Hermione le dio a Ron una caja pequeña que él recibió dudoso.

-Son pociones para sanar, mi diario de hechizos y varias cosas que te pueden servir. Agrándalo cuando llegues allá y selecciona lo que creas que pueden utilizar.

-Está bien,- sonrió él guardándola en el otro bolsillo de la túnica.

-Y Ron…

Hermione se abalanzó a sus brazos reteniéndolo un poco en un fuerte abrazo.

-Cuídate tú también.

Ron besó su frente y le frotó el vientre como despidiéndose de su hijo.

-Es una promesa.

_Solo un juego de sentir._

**WENO, PUES LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA. LUEGO DE HABER RECIBIDO TANTOS Y TAN BUENOS REVIEWS, NO PODÍA MÁS KE MANTENER MI PALABRA DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MIENTRAS SINTIERA KE NO ME DEJABAN SOLA CON LA HISTORIA. ASÍ KE AKÍ ESTÁ, ACABAN DE LEERSE EL CHAP 17 KE SEGURAMENTE NO ES PRECISAMENTE LO KE SE ESPERABAN MUY A PESAR DEL TÍTULO DE LA CANCIÓN ¿VERDAD? JIJIJIJI**

**EN FIN, KE PASANDO A MI DEDICATORIA DE ALLÁ ARRIBA (Y SUPONGO KE VOLVIENDO A REDUNDAR UN POCO CON LO DE MI INFLUENCIA TELEVISIVA) LES EXPLICO KE BUFFY FUE UNA SERIE KE ME INICIÓ EN ESO DEL FOREO Y DISCUSIONES POR INTERNET POR ALLÁ DEL AÑO 1999, CUANDO EN MI PUEBLO EL INTERNET APENAS ERA EL GRAN BOOM (NO HABÍA TANTOS CYBER CAFÉS COMO LOS HAY HOY). PUES BIEN, LE DEDICO UN FANART AL PRIMERO KE ME ADIVINE EN DÓNDE ESTÁ EL TRIBUTO A LA SERIE DENTRO DEL CHAP (SORRY DAVID, A TI TE DIJE ASÍ KE NO SE VALE HACER TRAMPA!). NO ES PRECISAMENTE UNA CALCA, PERO SEGURO KE LA ADAPTACIÓN LA VEN :P.**

**Y SIGUIENDO CON LA PETICIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN ANTES DEL CHAP, PUES SE LAS DEJO. SE LLAMA "Combatiente" Y ES DE MANÁ, VIENE PRECISAMENTE EN EL DISCO "Amar es Combatir". CUYO LEMA, CREO YO, YA REFLEJA MUUCHO DE LO VA ÉSTE SEGUNDO VOLUMEN DEL FICT. Y YA NO DIRÉ MÁS PUES TAMPOCO VOY A SOLTAR TODA LA SOPA ¿VERDAD?**

**ME ESTOY DANDO CUENTA KE HE VOLVIDO A SUPERARME A MÍ MISMA. SI NO ES EN LA TRAMA O EN LA REDACCIÓN, AL MENOS SÍ EN EL TAMAÑO DEL CHAP KE FÁCIL SE LE COMPARA A UNO DE EEDH POR LO EXTENSO. JEJEJEJE**

**EN FIN, MEJOR ME VOY DESPIDIENDO PORKE ES DE MADRUGADA Y ES OFICIALMENTE "MI DÍA". AJÁ, MI DÍA SOCIAL :P AGRADEZCO DE UNA VEZ LOS REVIEWS KE ME DEJARON EN EL CHAP ANTERIOR (USTEDES SON LOS MEJORES!) Y AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO LOS KE ME DEJARÁN EN ÉSTE (AL MENOS PARA GANARSE EL FANART). Y YO VOLVERÉ TAN PRONTO COMO SE ME VUELVAN A ACUMULAR TANTOS REVIEWS KE ME OBLIGUEN A APRESURARME (hint hint 30 reviews) JAJAJAJAJA. WENO, TAL VEZ NO TANTOS, PERO ES UN NÚMERO BONITO Y ESA BARRERA YA LA HAN SUPERADO VARIAS VECES.**

**SILLA!**

**TLAL**


	18. Combatiente

***Reedición**

**TRACK 5: Combatiente-Maná**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Alex Gonzáles (baterista de Maná)**

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO**

"**Combatiente"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

_Me desacostumbro a tus brazos_

_Me desacostumbro a ti, a tus besos y tus manos._

_(Me desacostumbro, XML)_

Las calles de Boston eran tan húmedas y frías como las de Londres, especialmente en pleno invierno y con éste color blanco que adornaba la ciudad gracias a la niebla y a las festividades de la temporada navideña cargando el ambiente en un color rojo, verde, blanco y el gris de los edificios. Mientras que yo las recorría no hacía más que maldecir a la suerte que se empeñaba en ponerme cosas que me impidieran despejarme la mente como creía que haría al alejarme de mi país y del amor de mi vida.

Mucha gente dice que "la vida es una perra" y en ese momento no podía estar más de acuerdo. Al menos por las calles del Cairo y en medio del desierto podía perderme en el interminable color dorado de la arena y darme cuenta que estaba en efecto lejos de casa. Pero solo a Marcus Flint se le ocurría ir a una ciudad que se le parecía tanto a Londres. A buena hora se le había ocurrido extrañar el hogar…

Según mis informantes, mi presa se encontraba haciendo negociaciones en el barrio mágico de la ciudad. Claro que al ser yo un extranjero, debía llegar a él como cualquier persona común y corriente. Y eso era caminando. A pesar que eso implicara estarme congelando el trasero debajo de un abrigo de lana y unas botas para la nieve que no eran de tanta ayuda como esperaba pues conforme caminaba, la nieve tantas veces pisada por las demás personas se había convertido ya en una pista de hielo que si no me caí de bruces fue debido a la mera suerte.

Entré a la biblioteca pública de la ciudad quitándome los guantes y frotándome las manos continuamente intentando propiciar calor en ellas, viendo que la bibliotecaria me miraba fijamente posiblemente por el ruido de mis manos al frotarse, pedí que me indicara en dónde estaba la sección de histología. El olor a libros de pronto inundó mis pulmones. Tampoco puedo decir que ese olor en particular me hiciera mucho bien en mi auto imposición por olvidar pero decidí fijar mis pensamientos en mi siguiente objetivo "Flint, Flint, debía cazar a Flint". Llegué al estante de libros que me habían señalado y desacomodé los tres libros que me abrirían el camino. Fue casi como una novela de Agatha Christie. Vi cómo la pared se desvanecía ante mis ojos y entré a prisa sabiendo que solo tenía unos segundos antes de que el portal mágico se deshiciera.

La comunidad mágica de Boston no era tan diferente a la nuestra. Aunque no tenía por qué serlo ya que esa provenía de la nuestra. No como la de Egipto donde todos vestían túnicas de colores bordadas en oro y plata. Además que sus facciones eran mucho muy distintas a las nuestras y su tono de piel como del color del pan tostado. Las calles de los negocios de la comunidad mágica en Boston, en cambio, se parecían a las del callejón Diagón, mientras que las de Egipto eran un bazar en un oasis en medio del desierto.

Entré al bar que se me indicó, conocido como "Salem Rave". Éste no tenía ese aire de taberna que la mayoría de los Londinenses guardaban, era más bien como un bar moderno tipo "gótico" o como sea que los muggles le llamara ahora. Me sentí reconfortado de sentir el hechizo de calentamiento realizado en el establecimiento, me quité la bufanda y el abrigo y me acerqué a la chica de la barra para pedirle una cerveza de mantequilla bien caliente.

-Solo tenemos cerveza normal,- me dijo inclinándose sobre el mostrador de manera muy provocativa,- pero te puedo ofrecer licor de calabaza tibio. Eres europeo ¿no?

Asentí intentando esbozar una sonrisa para responder a su flirteo. A mí me convenía ganarme a la dueña del bar si lo que buscaba era información.

-Tienes un acento muy sexy,- volvió a decir ella sirviéndome la bebida directamente de la botella.

-Gracias,- contesté guiñándole el ojo.

Y entonces me quedé ahí por un rato.

-¿Esperas a alguien?- me preguntó cuando le pedí el segundo trago.

-Podría decirse que sí.

-¿Y cómo es tu acompañante? tal vez ya la haya visto.

-Honestamente no solo sé.

-Ah, una cita a ciegas…

-Podría decirse que sí…

La chica se alejó una vez más y yo volví a esperar mirando el reloj. Mi contacto ya se había retrasado por media hora. Estaba comprobando en ese momento la teoría que los americanos nunca respetaban la puntualidad en las citas.

-Una lagger, por favor,- dijo una chica de unos veintitantos años, ojos color miel y cabello negro azabache largo que se puso junto a mí.

La chica de la barra la atendió rápida y eficientemente, claro que sin el flirteo. Luego la recién llegada se giró para mirarme.

-¿Potter?

La miré intentando recordar si la había visto antes, pero era una total desconocida, así que asumí que debía tratarse de mi contacto estadounidense.

-¿Sanders?

-Mucho gusto,- me sonrió dándome la mano.

Era una chica normal a grandes rasgos. De complexión más bien delgada y con un rostro angelical de no romper ni un plato. Nadie podría decir la primera vez que la veía que se encargaba de perseguir capturar a los criminales más peligrosos como lo hacía yo. Pero claro que en este mundo lo mejor era no llevarse por las apariencias.

-¿Nos vamos a una mesa?- sugirió.

Yo la seguí notando la expresión de desapruebo en el rostro de la bar tender.

-Cuando me dijeron que eras tú quien solicitaba trabajar para nosotros no me pude quedar con las ganas de conocerte,- me dijo una vez encontramos un buen lugar alejado de la gente.

-¿En serio?- inquirí aún sorprendido de que mi fama siguiera vigente especialmente en otro país y en otro continente.

-Se lo que estás pensando,- agregó estudiando mis expresiones.- te sorprende que alguien en otro país haya escuchado hablar de ti y todavía quiera conocerte.

-No se me informó que me entrevistaría con una Auror tan experta en legilimancia…

La señorita Sanders sonrió antes de corregirme.

-Llámame Norah, por cierto,- agregó,- y ya hablando en serio, creo que no estás al tanto del impacto de tus acciones de hace siete años y su repercusión en el mundo entero. Las cosas se pusieron feas no solo en Europa. Muchos magos oscuros de este continente se sintieron llamados a gritar libertad cuando escucharon del caos allá. Yo aún estaba en la escuela en ese entonces, pero me tocó vivir el que casi las cerraran debido al vandalismo. La comunidad mágica de todo el mundo nunca estuvo más en peligro.

-Dímelo a mí…- atiné a contestar con un dejo de sarcasmo bienintencionado.

-Claro, claro,- sonrió ella,- tonta de mí. Por supuesto que lo sabes, estuviste ahí.

Miré a Norah un tanto desesperado. Nunca había sido de mi total gusto escuchar a las personas hablar de mis hazañas como si fueran la gran cosa. Claro que sabía que no eran una pequeñez, pero de aduladores tenía muchos allá en casa. Así que decidí cambiar el tema antes de que quisiera preguntarme por la cicatriz.

-Sobre Flint…- dije de pronto intentando sonar casual y lo menos grosero posible.

-Claro, claro…- contestó ella nerviosamente y buscando entre sus ropas que no era una túnica, sino un traje sastre muggle común y corriente.- le hicimos llamar hasta Egipto porque recibimos estas fotos…

Las imágenes sobre la mesa eran congeladas y en blanco y negro. Eran simples fotos muggles.

-Disculpa que solo tengamos éstas, pero fueron tomadas por uno de nuestros contactos squibs. Sin embargo, éste es sin duda el hombre que usted anda buscando.

Extendí las fotos en las que se veía perfectamente a Marcus Flint entrando un hotel totalmente disfrazado de muggle.

-¿En dónde es esto?- quise saber.

-Es el Hilton.

-Entonces no anda tan mal de dinero…

-Bueno, nosotros dudamos que haya pagado… es posible que haya efectuado un imperius en la recepcionista para conseguir el cuarto.

-Suena como una buena idea,- señalé,- ¿Qué los hace pensar eso?

-Le mostramos las fotos a la recepcionista para que nos indicara su habitación pero parecía bastante confundida e indecisa para precisar si lo había visto o no.

-Ya veo…- dije revisando las otras fotos,- ¿Y cómo fue que se les perdió? Quiero decir… ¿No hubiera sido tan sencillo como esperar a que saliera del hotel?

-Eso hicimos…

-¿Y?

-Nunca salió del edificio. Por lo menos no caminando.

-Pudo aparecerse en cualquier parte,- comprendí dándole la razón.- ¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde esto?

-Eso fue ayer.

-Veo que no pierden el tiempo…

-Nuestro trabajo es no perder el tiempo.

A pesar de la primera impresión que había tenido de Norah Sanders me di cuenta que era toda una profesional de su área y eso mejoró en gran medida la opinión que en un principio me había hecho de ella.

-Me parece genial.- respondí sin poder ocultar mi emoción,- Y si queremos seguir con eso ¿De dónde has conseguido las fotos?

-Vienen de la cámara de vigilancia, el squib trabajaba ahí en medio de otro caso, pero reconoció el rostro de Flint al verlo pasar por su monitor.

-¿Puedo tener acceso a las imágenes de ese día?

-Claro, pero nosotros ya lo revisamos y…

-Estoy seguro que sí, pero me gustaría verlo de cualquier manera.

Noté que quiso replicar una vez más, pero se detuvo en el acto.

-Sí, supongo que sí podemos hacer eso.

Norah Sanders me llevó directo a las oficinas del ministerio norteamericano. Me sorprendió en primera instancia que no estuviera protegido por hechizos, sino por circuitos de seguridad y alarmas.

-Esto se ve muy muggle…- señalé mientras caminábamos por el largo y blanco pasillo iluminado por la luz de lámparas blancas que funcionaban con electricidad.

-Si es útil y es bueno ¿Por qué no utilizarlo?- argumentó abriendo la puerta de su oficina escribiendo una contraseña y pasando un gafete a través de una ranura.

-Todo esto se ve como una película de Hollywood. Algo así como departamentos del gobierno.

-ES un departamento del gobierno,- aclaró ella cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y dirigiéndose a uno de los tantos anaqueles con cajas en la habitación.

-¿Ustedes se asocian con el otro gobierno?

-No hay otro gobierno,- me corrigió sacando una cinta VHS de la caja,- es el mismo gobierno. El presidente de los Estados Unidos está consciente de esa otra parte de la población y debe manejar cierto financiamiento y leyes para protegerla.

-Así que por eso toda esta tecnología…

-Exacto…

Norah introdujo la cinta en una videocasetera y encendió uno de los monitores en una de las paredes de la habitación. La grabación era en blanco y negro y parecía haber sido sacada de un circuito cerrado. Aparecí una silla con mi varita y luego le aparecí una a ella.

-Hay cosas que la tecnología nunca podrá igualar,- le dije y ella sonrió cortésmente.

Miré la cinta desde el momento en que Flint aparecía en ella hasta que terminaba un par de horas después. Luego rebobiné la cinta y volví a verla en reproducción rápida.

-¿Qué es lo que intentas encontrar ahí?- quiso saber y las noté con muy poca paciencia para quedarse mientras veía el video quién sabe cuántas veces más.

-Espera y verás…- le dije poniendo pausa a la cinta,- ¿Ves eso?

-Es Marcus Flint entrando al hotel.

-Cierto,- Luego adelanté la cinta hasta donde ya no aparecía él y la volví a congelar,- ¿Y ahora?

-Varias personas saliendo del hotel.

-A simple vista es lo que parece, pero mira este a hombre.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-¿Notas algo familiar en él?

Norah estudió la imagen congelada y luego pareció reaccionar.

-El reloj de pulso de ese hombre es igual al que Marcus Flint traía.

-Exacto.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que sea él.

-En eso también estoy de acuerdo. Por eso tenía que ver el video. Si ves el porte, la manera de caminar y los gestos de Flint y los comparas con las de éste hombre.

Y entonces le di reproducir a la cinta para ilustrar mi punto.

-Son iguales,- razonó sorprendida,- ¡Vaya! Seguro sería genial tener a alguien como tú en nuestra organización.

-¿A pesar de ser un anticuado europeo?

Pareció sorprendida ante mis palabras y se apresuró a corregirme.

-Jamás habría dicho eso.

-Pero lo pensaste.

-No deberían mandar expertos en legilimancia sin previo aviso…- bromeó regresando mi broma del bar y luego imprimiendo imágenes del segundo sujeto.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

-No, tú estás coqueteando conmigo.

-Imposible…- intenté sonreír apenado.

Ella pareció comprender el mensaje.

-Oh… hay alguien. Lo siento… no quise.

-No, no. De todos modos la cosa es que sí hay alguien pero no… bueno, digamos que es complicado.

Y luego me dio esa mirada de "comprendo".

-Amor no correspondido.

-Ojala fuera eso.

-¿Amor Imposible? ¡Rayos! Supongo que con ese no puedo competir.- su tono de voz intentó sonar sarcástico pero pude detectar un poco de sinceridad en él.

"Lo que no mata, me fortalece hoy

Ser combatiente me fortalece hoy por hoy"

-Lo siento, yo no…- intenté decir.

-No te mortifiques. Apenas nos conocemos y lo más probable es que nos veamos por solo unos días. Además, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Tomó las fotos que había sacado la impresora hacía unos instantes y me condujo fuera de esa bodega. Luego hizo un par de llamadas con su teléfono móvil mientras salíamos del edificio y subí al auto con ella.

-¿A dónde vamos?- quise saber.

-Al Hotel Hillton

-No pierdes el tiempo,- sonreí.

-Me refería a trabajar. Para ser una persona con un amor imposible, coqueteas demasiado.

-Un momento, yo también hablaba de trabajo.

La vi sonrojarse a pesar de estarme dando su perfil al conducir. Sus intensos ojos con vetas amarillas parecieron entrecerrarse.

-Creo que lo mejor es dejar esto de flirteo,- sugerí apenado por la situación.

-Apoyo la moción totalmente.

Llegamos al hotel veinticinco minutos después y en total y sumo silencio. Solo éramos ella y yo para registrar el lugar, a fin de cuentas solo era una misión de investigación y reconocimiento. Nada serio en realidad.

O al menos eso era lo que pensábamos.

Hablamos con la chica de la recepción para poder registrar, sino las habitaciones ocupadas, al menos los pasillos y las zonas de libre tránsito. Norah mostró una identificación como miembro de una organización de gobierno y eso nos dio el pase libre que estábamos requiriendo.

Hicimos el mismo recorrido que habíamos visto que Marcus aFlint hacía en el video. El recorrido nos llevó al elevador. Miré el número de pisos, veinte en total, eso no ayudaba mucho.

-Pudo haberse bajado en cualquier piso,- señaló ella.

-O no haberse bajado en lo absoluto,- señalé viendo el botón de emergencia que detenía el elevador en cualquier momento.

-¿Crees que…?

"_Pensar tan diferente hoy no tiene vivo combatiente"_

Sentimos el piso moverse violentamente y me di cuenta que habíamos caído totalmente en una trampa. La escuché gritar mientras la abrazaba buscando rápidamente mi varita para sacarnos de ahí ya que ella parecía demasiado asustada para reaccionar por sí misma. Y entonces el elevador se detuvo así como había comenzado a caer. Intenté salir pero mi hechizo de desaparición parecía no estar funcionando.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?

Una pequeña puerta se abrió de la parte de arriba de la caja y un rostro familiar sonreía ofreciéndome la mano para salir de ahí.

-¡Ron! Pero ¿qué…?

-¿Crees en realidad que sea el mejor momento para ponernos al corriente en eso?

"_Soy combatiente, nadie me va a parar"_

Me apresuré a negar con la cabeza y tomé a Norah por la cintura para que él la recibiera, luego que la puso a salvo, le di la mano para recibir su ayuda y salir de ese lugar. Una vez en el techo, intenté desaparecernos una vez más pero seguí con el mismo resultado.

-Deja eso,- me dijo Ron estirándose para alcanzar la puerta más cercana.

Lo bueno que él era lo suficientemente alto y alcanzó a abrirla y brincar hacia esa salida. Minutos después ya nos habían ayudado a Norah y a mí.

-¿Qué fue eso?- quise saber revisando si algo malo sucedía con mi varita. Mi respiración aún sonaba entrecortada por el esfuerzo recién realizado.

-No tiene caso,- me dijo,- el edificio ha sido hechizado para que no podamos hacer magia.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?- preguntó ahora Norah.

-Mucho gusto, Ron Weasley,- sonrió él dándole la mano,-Porque soy Auror al igual que ustedes y porque llevo varias horas aquí atrapado.

-¿Cómo que estás atrapado?- inquirí ahora yo,- ella es Norah Sanders, por cierto ¿Y qué haces aquí?

-No solo yo estoy atrapado, ustedes también lo están. Mucho gusto Norah. Y vine a salvar tu trasero y creo que hasta ahora voy bien ¿No te parece?

-¿Podrían hablar de una sola cosa a la vez?- demandó Norah ya un poco mareada de escucharnos hablar.- ¿Podrías regresar a la parte donde estamos atrapados en el hotel?

-Bueno, pueden intentar salir si quieren…- sugirió Ron,- pero eventualmente se darán cuenta que los pasillos son interminables y que hay más elevadores de los que un hotel normal debería tener, y tomen eso de un mago que rara vez visita el mundo muggle.

-¿Quieres decir que todo el hotel está hechizado?- inquirí yo

Norah caminó en una dirección aún incrédula a las palabras de Ron. Avanzó en dirección de las escaleras pero jamás llegó a ella, en su lugar regresamos a donde estaba el elevador. Sacó la varita e intentó efectuar algún hechizo pero nada salió.

-Es inútil,- dijo Ron,- yo ya lo he intentado todo.

-Esto es como el hotel California,- declaró Norah desplomándose sobre sus pantorrillas,- entras cuando quieras pero nunca sales.

-Bueno,- contestó Ron tomándose en serio el comentario de Norah sin entender que Norah se refería a una canción,- si ya hay un antecedente de un hotel como éste debieron imaginarse…

-No, no,- intentó corregirlo Norah,- me refiero al Hotel California de las águilas. (nota de autora: Hotel California es interpretada por "The Eagles" que en español quiere decir águilas)

-¿Está custodiado por águilas?- inquirió Ron no muy seguro de haber comprendido.

-Olvídalo,- renegó Norah poniéndose de pie una vez más,- creo que debemos buscar una manera de salir de aquí.

-Soy todo oídos,- dijo Ron,- llevo horas intentando salir y hasta ahora no lo he conseguido.

-Aún no me dices cómo es que llegaste aquí,- reclamé yo.

-Vengo siguiéndote desde El Cairo,- me dijo,- luego me enteré que te habían llamado a América y sobre al avistamiento de Marcus Flint en éste Hotel el día de ayer. Como yo no tenía que contactar a nadie, me vine directamente al hotel y aquí estoy desde entonces. Aunque de haber sabido que los contactos en América eran tan atractivas, habría pedido uno para mí.

Norah miró a Ron como a un bicho raro y luego me miró a mí, yo no supe qué decirle.

-¿No se supone que debías cuidar de Hermione?- le reclamé.

-Pero si ella estaba más preocupada por ti que yo.

Sentí algo arder en el pecho, la ilusión y la esperanza se sembraban en mí con mucha facilidad.

-¿En serio?- inquirí sin poder ocultar mi emoción.

-En serio,- replicó Ron seriamente.

-¿Les importaría ayudarme con esto?

Norah se encontraba intentando abrir la puerta del elevador, así que Ron y yo nos apresuramos a ayudarle.

-Creo que tengo un plan…- dijo ella asomándose al vacío que acabábamos de descubrir, la caja del elevador no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿Pretendes que bajemos por aquí?- inquirió Ron no muy convencido.

-Si se te ocurre una mejor idea, creo que este es el mejor momento de decirla,- contestó estirándose para sujetar la cuerda que originalmente debía mover la caja.

Ron sabía que no había otra manera ya que había ocupado sus pasadas horas buscando otra forma que no fuera esa. Ron se estiró también y la alcanzó de inmediato.

-Esto es peligroso porque no sabemos en dónde está la caja,- señalé.

-Escucharé cualquier otra sugerencia en lo que bajo,- dijo disponiéndose a saltar.

-Espera,- la detuve,- deja que lo haga yo.

"_Soy combatiente, nada me va a parar"_

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Ron mortificado.

-Tantos años casado con Hermione y comienzas a sonar como ella,- dije con un dejo de amargura que seguramente no percibió.

Tomé la cuerda y me lancé quedando suspendido. Miré hacia abajo y vi solo oscuridad, hacia arriba la vista era exactamente la misma. Empecé a bajar lentamente intentando alcanzar la puerta del piso inferior. Para mi surte, noté que estaba abierta, así que apoyé un pie en el marco y me impulsé para caer dentro. Justo cuando iba cayendo me di cuenta que no era tan bueno como me había imaginado. Dentro de ese piso vi que se encontraban aún Norah y Ron.

-¿Misma suerte?- inquirió Ron con los brazos cruzados.

Asentí sintiéndome frustrado.

-Supongo que si subo tendré el mismo resultado…

-Creo que la respuesta no está en movernos…- sugirió Ron mirando alrededor,- la fuente del encantamiento debe estar más cerca de nosotros de lo que creemos.

Lo que Ron decía parecía tener sentido. Cerré los ojos intentando detectar magia como había aprendido a los diecisiete años y me costó trabajo encontrar una protuberancia en el equilibrio mágico del mundo. Empecé a caminar un poco siguiendo a la sensación y fui detenido.

-¿A dónde vas?- me dijo Ron.

Miré al frente y me di cuenta que estaba por caer en el hoyo de la puerta del elevador.

-Es por aquí,- les dije avanzando de cualquier manera.

"_Lo que no me mató me fortaleció"_

-¡NO!- gritaron ambos sorprendidos.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de caer me seguí de largo. Al llegar al otro lado me pude sentir que ya estaba en una parte normal del edificio. Llamé a Norah y a Ron para que me siguieran y pasaron siguiendo la misma trayectoria que yo. Luego caminamos hacia las escaleras y nos sentimos aliviados de haberlas encontrado. Íbamos a bajar cuando fuimos detenidos por alguien más.

-Potter, nos conocemos al fin,- el hombre bajando las escaleras era la persona que yo había identificado como Marcus Flint saliendo del hotel.

-Flint,- dije poniéndome frente a Ron y Norah para protegerlos.

-¿Ni siquiera eso lograste descifrar?- inquirió él con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- demandé.

-Que no soy Marcus Flint.

Y entonces comprendí que todo, absolutamente todo, había sido planeado por el verdadero Marcus Flint para distraerme de mi verdadera persecución.

-¿Cuánto te pagó por esto?- quise saber.

-Esto no se trata de dinero,- contestó sacando su varita,- nosotros los magos oscuros arreglamos tratos con algo más.

-¿Poder?- inquirió Norah.

-Esta chica es inteligente,- señaló el hombre al final de las escaleras,- ojala puedan salir del hotel antes que caiga. Sería una pena que se perdieran personas tan valiosas como ustedes.

Sacó un encendedor de dentro de su chaqueta y desapareció. Pronto el piso comenzó a moverse con violencia. Sacamos nuestras varitas intentando desaparecer, pero no funcionó. Comprendí que el encendedor había sido un traslador.

"_Sumisión es lo que nos mata_

_La imposición es lo que nos va a matar"_

-¡CORRAN!- grité apresurándolos a bajar rápidamente las escaleras.

La fuga fue bastante difícil pues partes del techo y las paredes comenzaban a caer sobre nosotros y el piso se desmoronaba a nuestros pies. Llegó el momento que tuvimos que empezar a saltar pues las partes cuarteadas no se veían lo suficientemente seguras. No nos habíamos dado cuenta que estuviéramos tan arriba hasta que vimos el letrero del piso cinco en una de las vueltas que dimos en los interminables escalones. Para entonces era muy difícil seguir adelante y saltar todavía no era una opción.

Me detuve cuando vi que el especio entre nuestros escalones y los siguientes era demasiado para cruzarlo con un simple salto. Ron y Norah tampoco se vieron muy optimistas al notarlo. Los tres miramos hacia abajo y notamos que la caída no sería nada segura.

-¿Y ahora qué?- gritó Norah sintiendo que se nos acababan las opciones.

Ron la tomó por la cintura y la levantó.

-¿Lista?

-¿Qué intentas hacer?- gritó asustada y sorprendida a la vez.

-¡Lista o no!- Ron no esperó a que la chica contestara y la lanzó hacia el otro lado de la escalera.

Norah apenas logró meter las manos para no golpearse antes de aterrizar en zona segura.

-¿Estás bien?- le grité un tanto preocupado.

Al momento se puso de pie y levantó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación.

-Sigues,- me dijo Ron.

Iba preguntarle a lo que se refería cuando sentí mis pies alejándose del piso y luego me sentí volar por los aires. Norah se hizo a un lado y me amortigüé con las manos y las piernas al rodar escaleras abajo hasta que ella me detuvo. Entonces la tierra se volvió a cimbrar ampliando la distancia entre nuestros escalones y en los que estaba Ron.

-¡Idiota!- le grité,- ¿Y ahora cómo vas a hacer para llegar hasta acá?

-Ya me las ingeniaré,- gritó de regreso,- ¡adelántense!

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡Claro que no voy a hacer eso!

"_soy combatiente, nadie me va a parar"_

-Potter…- me dijo Norah jalándome la manga de la camisa,- creo que lo que menos tenemos en este momento es tiempo…

El edificio no dejó de desmoronarse solo porque nosotros nos habíamos detenido. Me regresé para ver a Ron.

-Salta,- le ordené.

-Estamos muy lejos…

-Yo te atraparé.

-Potter, no tenemos tiempo,- me apresuró Sanders una vez más.

-¡Salta ya!

Ron calculó la distancia y luego miró hacia atrás para ver cuánto impulso podía tomar. Sabía, como sabía yo, que el salto no sería suficiente.

-Mejor vete…- me contestó.

-¡No voy a dejarte!

-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo!- la expresión en su rostro nunca fue más decidida.

Podía ver el miedo que le recorría el cuerpo al pensar lo que sus minutos estaban contados. Pero acababa de tomar una decisión y no estaba dispuesto a escuchar mis excusas.

-Tienes que sacar a esa señorita de aquí,- me dijo amargamente, las lágrimas le brotaban de los ojos como seguramente también me pasaba a mí,- y también tienes que decirle a Hermione que la amo y que siempre la amé.

-¡Te digo que saltes con un carajo!

-También debes decirle a mi hijo que lo quise incluso antes de nacer. Espero que le enseñes a jugar quidditch, naipes explosivos y… bueno, deja que mi padre le enseñe a jugar ajedrez.

Logramos sonreír a pesar de estar sollozando.

-¡Ahora vete!

Tomé a Norah del brazo y la llevé casi a rastras conmigo escaleras abajo. Ponerla a salvo, ponerla a salvo, eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. Lo que fuera que me quitara de la cabeza la imagen de Ron a lo lejos pidiéndome que me hiciera cargo de su hijo y técnicamente con Hermione también.

De pronto, todo lo que había deseado se me estaba cumpliendo. Y ocurriría precisamente sin daños a terceros. Era ese lado oscuro de mí, tal vez, el que me hablaba y me decía que mi historia no podía tener mejor final. Con Ron muerto mi camino estaba libre y no tenía que explicarle nada a nadie pues a nadie le extrañaría la cercanía de Hermione y mía luego de la muerte de su marido quien era a su vez mi mejor amigo. Además, el asunto del divorcio con mi esposa ya estaba sobre la mesa desde antes del incidente ¿Podría haber quedado más perfecto que eso?

Por supuesto que sí. Porque así como ese lado tenebroso me tentaba y me alegraba de una manera retorcida, otra parte de mí me recordaba que ese era mi mejor amigo y las razones por las que lo había sido. Me recordaba su lealtad y su mano amiga todos esos años y cómo muchas veces daba la cara por mí. Me recordaba todos esos momentos que hacía tiempo no me llegaban a la mente por mi necedad y empecinamiento a quedarme con Hermione sin importar la manera. Queriendo arrebatársela solo porque eso era lo que yo quería y olvidándome de las consecuencias y de sus sentimientos. En ese momento Ron estaba dando la vida por mí y no había manera en que yo me sintiera feliz por ello.

Llegué hasta el primer piso aun jalando el brazo de Norah y pude ver la puerta de salida, justo frente a nosotros.

-¿Crees que puedas hacerlo desde aquí?- le pregunté.

El techo seguía cayendo a pedazos, pero era una salida relativamente fácil.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- inquirió preocupada.

-¡Voy a regresar a por Ron!

-¡¿Tú también estás loco?

-Podría decirse que sí…- sonreí regresando sobre mis pasos,- por algo somos mejores amigos.

"_Soy combatiente, nada me va a parar no, no"_

Era una locura como lo había pronosticado Norah. Lo más probable era que los dos muriéramos en ese intento de rescate. Pero no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados sabiendo que podía haber hecho algo. Así no funcionábamos nosotros, así no funcionaba yo. Además, por más que lo pensaba me daba cuenta que Hermione jamás me lo perdonaría. Y eso era algo con lo que no estaba preparado para vivir. Si Hermione lo había elegido a él y quería estar con él, así sería.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?- me preguntó sin creer que yo hubiera regresado.

-Vengo a salvar tu estúpido trasero, eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿No?

-¡Te vas a matar!

-Voldemort no pudo matarme de todas las veces que lo intentó ¿Crees que un hotel de veinte pisos logrará hacerlo?

El piso volvió a crujir y una pieza gigantesca cayó desde arriba abriendo el hoyo aún más de lo que estaba.

-Pues estás a punto de descubrirlo,- me dijo mirando el gran hueco y luego mirándome a mí,- No vas a regresar ¿Verdad?

-Ni un paso,- contesté con la misma decisión que había visto en sus ojos antes,- regresamos los dos o no regresa ninguno.

"_soy combatiente, sobreviviente yo_

_Lo que no me mató me fortaleció"_

**HOLA A TODOS! MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ANTES KE NADA. DESDE AYER ME DI CUENTA QUE HABÍAN LLEGADO A LA META PERO ME FALTABA ADITAR ALGO Y ME TARDÉ PORKE… WENO, AKEL KE ALGUNA VEZ SE HAYA PUESTO UÑAS DE ACRÍLICO DE 2 CMS DE LARGO, ME DIRÁ LO DIFÍCIL QUE ES TECLEAR RÁPIDAMENTE CON ESE IMPEDIMENTO (POR LO MENOS PARA MÍ FUE DIFÍCIL PORKE NO TENGO PRÁTICA). TUVE KE LIMARME LAS UÑAS A 1 Y MEDIO PERO TODAVÍA ME CUESTA :S. LA WENA NOTICIA ES KE AKÍ TIENEN YA EL CHAP, Y LA PTRA BUENA ES KE COMO ESTOY EN DEUDA, INTENTARÉ ESCRIBIR MÁS RÁPIDO EL CHAP 19 (TAN RÁPIDO COMO ESTAS UÑAS ME DEJEN :S). EN FIN, ESPERO KE COMPRENDAN Y LE LES GUSTE AL MENOS EL RESULTADO.**

**EN LO KE RESPECTA AL C0NCURSO DEL FANART, ANUNCIÉ LA GANADORA EN MI BLOG. PERO PARA KE NO KEPA DUDA, LA GANADORA FUE PGRANGER Y, SEÑORITA, SI ME LEE. ESTOY A SUS SERVICIOS. YA ME DIRÁS LO KE TE APETECE PARA PONERME MANOS A LA OBRA. EL FANART IRÁ CON DEDICATORIA Y TODO (HUY! JAJAJAJAJA).**

**SOBRE EL ENCARGO DE LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN, PUES BUSQUEN UNA DE "SIN BANDERA" QUE TANTO ME HAN RECOMENDADO VARIOS LECTORES. ESPECÍFICAMENTE LA DE "QUE LLORO", KE SEGURO YA SE IMAGINAN DE KÉ VA PERO LO MÁS SEGURO ES KE SE EKIVOKEN. JJEJEJEJEJE!**

**WENO, POR LO PRONTO ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES SEGUIRME AGUANTANDO Y LEYENDO Y RECORDARLES KE NO SE LES OLVIDE EL REVIEW. YA SABEN, UN REVIEW POR CHAP, PONE A LA MARIPOSA A VOLAR :P**

**SILLA!**

**TLAL**

**PS: ALGÚN DÍA VOLVERÉ A ESCRIBIR CHAPS CORTOS…**


	19. Que Lloro

***reedición**

**Track 6: Que lloro-Sin Bandera**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción a Sin Bandera.**

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE**

"**Que lloro"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

El mundo está lleno de personas diferentes con innumerable número de similitudes. Cada uno de ellos posee un mapa genético único que lo distingue de los demás. Pero aun así, en el fondo, todos somos iguales a final de cuentas. Todos sentimos alegría, tristeza, melancolía, impotencia, ira, depresión, euforia, excitación, envidia, celos, amor y un sin fin de sentimientos que nos hacen reír, pensar y hasta llorar. Todos lo hacemos por igual, nadie está exento, especialmente de esa última manifestación.

El llanto es una manifestación tan bella y única pues puede ser ocasionado por varios factores. Alguien bien puede llorar de tristeza como llorar de alegría, de dolor, impotencia, melancolía o coraje. Luna sabía perfectamente de esto. Sentada en la oscuridad de su casa esperaba a la llegada de su amigo que le había asegurado no demoraría en llegar, levantó la copa hacia la luz de la vela y notó que le quedaba poco de ese líquido borgoña. Rápidamente se apresuró a rellenar el vaso, pero la botella estaba vacía. Decepcionada quiso ponerse de pie pero sintió que el piso se le movía.

-Malditos zapatos…- renegó mandándolos a volar.

Entró a la cocina tambaleándose y buscó una botella nueva. El lugar era un desorden como el resto de su casa, toallas y zapatos regados por doquier, el fregadero al tope con moscas y platos con comida adherida por las semanas que llevaban sin lavar, el bote de la basura más que lleno parecía estar vomitando su contenido alrededor de sí mismo en la puerta que daba al patio; y qué decir del olor, cualquiera que entrara ahí preferiría encerrarse varias horas en un contenedor de basura que pasar más de cinco minutos en esa habitación.

Acostumbrada ya a esos olores, Luna pasó de largo y abrió un estante alto de madera oscura con puertas abisagradas. Su padre había sido coleccionista de vinos. No que fuera un gran bebedor, sino que le gustaban las botellas y las etiquetas y así como las compraba las conservaba. Ahora Luna se encontraba dándole utilidad a ese pasatiempo casi inútil. Tomó la primera botella que vio y leyó la etiqueta.

-Mil ochocientos setenta y cinco… suena viejo.- suspiró como si eso fuera malo,- pero bueno, da igual.

Y así sin miramientos abrió un rioja español que podría evaluarse por miles de galeones. Y se lo bebió de la botella como si fuera una soda común y corriente. Lo cual le hubiera provocado un paro cardiaco a cualquier sumiller.

-¿Luna?

Nerville recién se aparecía en su casa y no podía creer lo que veía. Luna tampoco, y ella estaba menos desinhibida. Cubriéndose la nariz con una de las manos entraba a la cocina para alegría de ella.

-¡Nevillito!- gritó Luna dejándose caer sobre él sin soltar la botella.

-¡Por Merlín, Luna!- exclamó sujetándola con fuerzas y llevándola a rastras al sillón de la sala en el que ella había estado bebiendo desde hacía quién sabe cuándo.- no hueles más que a alcohol.

Aunque la menor de las preocupaciones de Neville era el olor de Luna luego de haber estado en la cocina. Le aliviaba por lo menos que la máxima fuente de hedor estuviera sólo en aquella habitación. No le extrañaría que al abrir el refrigerador le saltaran grindiloops o snarggles viviendo dentro de éste.

-Esh vino,- le corrigió de inmediato,- de la coleshión de mi hick papi.

Neville miró el montón de botellas a un lado del sillón y pudo calcular mínimo unas siete.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas bebiendo?

-No she…- dijo medio perdida,- ¿Qué día esh hoy?

-Jueves.

Luna levantó la mano y comenzó a contar.

-¿Deshde cuando tengo tantosh dedos en la mmmmanoo?

-Mírate nada más,- le dijo desairado,- ¿Te volvió a dejar otro imbécil?

-Nnnnoooo, no, no, no. No esh imbécil,- rió ella ante lo irónico de sus palabras.

-Ni lo defiendas,- Neville comenzaba a verse molesto,- te he dicho mil veces que dejes de salir con patanes ¡Mira cómo te ha puesto este!

Luna no pudo contestar, no solo por su imposibilidad física de hablar correctamente, sino porque la ironía era tan grande que comenzaba a exasperarle que Neville fuera tan bueno pero tan despistado al mismo tiempo. Obviamente Neville no comprendió en lo absoluto a lo que Luna se refería. Pero tampoco estaba para escuchar borrachas.

-Suficiente,- le dijo jalándola del brazo y echándosela al hombro,- en este momento te metes a la ducha con agua helada para que se te baje.

Y así la llevó hasta la regadera. Ni siquiera se molestó en quitarle la ropa. Así como estaba abrió la llave del agua fría.

Luna gritó.

-¡Eshtá helada!

-Bien,- sentenció Neville,- ahora quítate la ropa.

Luna escuchó las palabras de Neville y le dedicó una mirada fiera mientras comenzaba a bailar sensualmente. O al menos tan sensual como su nivel de alcohol se lo permitía. Lo cual era nulo, la escena parecía más bien chusca en lugar ese baile candente y sexy que ella visualizaba en su mente.

Neville cerró la cortina de inmediato.

-¿En sherio no quieresh ver?- lo invitó Luna desde el otro lado de la cortina.

-Apresúrate,- le dijo moviendo las cosas en las gavetas del cuarto de baño en busca de una toalla pero el baño era tan caótico como el resto de la casa.

Jamás había sido capaz de encontrar algo en casa de Luna. Aunque admiraba que ella sí pudiera a pesar del desorden que siempre tenía. Por fin encontró un par en el fondo de la gaveta y las colgó a un lado de la ducha. Luego buscó la varita y exclamó "¡fregotego!" al escusado y después al piso y a las paredes. Seguía desordenado pero por lo menos ahora era la habitación más limpia de la casa.

-¿Lista?- preguntó preocupado que se hubiera desmayado ahí dentro pues ya no hacía ruido.

Luna sacó la mano por una orilla de la cortina y Neville le pasó una toalla. Ella salió segundos después con la toalla enroscada alrededor del cuerpo y aun destilando agua por todas partes. Neville tomó la segunda toalla y se la puso en la cabeza secándola lentamente y con sumo cuidado.

-Espero que con esto se te haya bajado la borrachera un poco,- le dijo tomando uno de los extremos para secarle la cara.

Luna sintió escalofríos al sentir su contacto indirecto sobre su piel. Miró sus ojos color miel y sus labios moviéndose mientras la reprendía quién sabe por qué cosa más. Cuando Neville terminó, Luna no pudo contener el impulso de tomarlo de la mano. Él interpretó el gesto de la manera más inocente y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero,- le dijo Luna regresándole el beso en los labios.

"_Quédate un momento así…"_

Fue un momento tal vez demasiado breve e insignificante para Neville. Pero para Luna fue como una eternidad de felicidad experimentando eso que tal vez nunca podría tener. Y así como llegó se fue. Neville la condujo a la recámara y la sentó en la cama mientras iba a la cocina.

"_no mires hacia mí que no podré aguantar si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo"_

Luna aún estaba envalentada por la bebida y había decidido desde el momento que le había mandado la lechuza con la nota de que quería verlo, que le diría. Sabía que no tenía nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Tal vez Neville en el fondo había desarrollado algo por ella también. Tal vez no había sido solo ella. Y entonces esperó pacientemente a por él mientras se recostaba.

Cuando Neville regresó varios minutos después traía consigo un vaso con lo que parecía ser una poción. Había escuchado tanto ruido afuera que Luna estaba segura que más que solo prepararle la poción estaba intentando poner orden en el caos de la cocina. Para entonces Luna seguía debatiéndose entre encontrar el norte o el sur en su habitación. Sentía como si todo diera vueltas alrededor de la cama ocasionándole nauseas.

-Toma, bebe esto,- le dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y ayudándola a reincorporarse con la otra mano.

Luna lo bebió todo de un solo sorbo sin cuestionar.

-¿Qué es?

-Te ayudará a bajar el nivel de alcohol y a dormir.

-¿Dormir? No, pero yo no quiero dormir…

Parecía ser una poción demasiado potente pues de inmediato el cuarto dejó de girar y las náuseas se fueron.

-Será mejor que duermas,- le aconsejó él volviendo a recostarla,- si estás mucho tiempo despierta puede que vuelvas a pensar en lo que te hace sentir mal.

-Pero es que tengo que decirte algo,- contestó ella sujetando sus manos.

-Dime.

De pronto Luna se dio cuenta que todo el valor que la bebida le había proporcionado, se le había ido de pronto junto con todos los síntomas de la borrachera.

"me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar"

Era el momento indicado pero algo le obstruía la voz. Y las ideas se le confundían.

-Estoy enamorada,- atinó a decir.

Neville le sonrió amargamente como sintiendo pena por ella.

-El amor debe ser recíproco para que sea verdadero,- le dijo acariciando su cabello,- cuando Mallory y yo aún no salíamos todo era nada más que una idea o un deseo en mi cabeza. Pero no era real porque todo lo que veía en ella era solo superficial y una idea mía. Pero ahora que por fin estamos juntos me he dado cuenta que el sentimiento es mucho más fuerte y genuino.

-No me hables de Mallory,- renegó Luna sin disimular su enfado.

-Lo siento…- contestó Neville pensando que no era justo hablarle de amor cuando ella estaba sufriendo por eso,- no quise ser cruel hablándote de mis cosas ¿Quieres contarme lo que te pasó?

-En verdad no lo ves ¿Verdad?- declaró ella con amargura.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Que es de ti de quien me he enamorado!

"_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar_

_Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar"_

El rostro de Neville era inconfundiblemente de confusión. Pero Luna quiso enfatizar su punto besándolo pero ésta vez en serio. Lo jaló hacia sí lentamente mientras que él no atinaba a reaccionar aún. El contacto de sus labios le quemó la piel, Luna supo que sus sentimientos eran reales, aunque los de él eran inciertos aún. Y se aclararon cuando él se retiró bruscamente.

-¡No, Luna!

Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio confundido pero no de la manera en que ella hubiera querido.

-Yo…- intentó decir ella.

-Aún estás ebria,- la justificó Neville poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ella.

-No es verdad.

Luna intentó ponerse de pie pero el efecto del somnífero ya estaba haciendo efecto. De cualquier manera, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para seguir hablando.

-No estoy ebria y el que lo esté o no, no lo hace menos verdadero. Neville, durante esos momentos que pasamos juntos me di cuenta que…

-No,- la detuvo en seco,- no, no es verdad. Estás confundida.

-¿Y por qué no puede ser cierto? ¿Me consideras incapaz de amar?

-Yo no dije eso. Pero… pero creo que cuando te enamores lo harás de alguien que pueda corresponderte. Luna, yo amo a Julianne y lo sabes.

"_nunca me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba"_

Luna sintió que las fuerzas se le terminaban, se dejó caer sobre la almohada una vez más y antes de perder la conciencia sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas empapándole el rostro.

"_La vida me dijo a gritos que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí"_

Draco Malfoy se despertó feliz una vez más al lado de Ginny Potter. Su rostro relajado mientras yacía junto a él en la misma cama lo llenaba de una paz indescriptible. Había sido idea de él que ella se quedara ahí en su casa pues sabía lo mucho que le dolería regresar a la casa que había compartido con Harry. De eso ya había sido un mes y podía decir que era feliz de poder compartir su tiempo y sus momentos con ella. Cuidándola y sintiéndola cerca. Y eventualmente tener la oportunidad de tocarla.

Draco le acarició el brazo y besó su hombro.

-No va a pasar…- gruñó Ginny despertando de pronto.

Draco intentó besar sus labios pero ella giró la cara impidiéndoselo.

-Déjalo ya, libidinoso.

Draco y Ginny habían hecho un acuerdo: no besos, no caricias y no palabritas cursis. Técnicamente Ginny le estaba cerrando la puerta a que alguna vez él pudiera decirle o intentar demostrarle que la amaba. Y él había aceptado el trato tontamente y de paso prometerle que ella podía dormir en su cama y él jamás intentaría propasarse a menos que ella quisiera. Lo cual había reducido sus encuentros íntimos a esas dos ocasiones en que el sexo había sido salvaje y cargado de pasión. Momentos que Draco intentaba compensar con cosas más tiernas, pero ella no quería.

-¿Hasta cuándo me vas a dejar demostrarte que no soy un libidinoso como tú crees?- inquirió él exasperado.

-Hasta que dejes de intentarlo,- contestó ella divertida.

Había ocasiones en las que él sentía que sus métodos estaban dando resultado. Que todo ese tiempo y palabras que compartían los llevaban en realidad a una parte. Cuando Ginny se comportaba más relajada a su lado, cuando intentaban servirle una taza de café y se daba cuenta que ni eso sabía preparar, cuando cerraba los ojos escuchando una canción como dejando que las emociones se produjeran por sí solas. Ella era la mujer que nunca había soñado pero que había amado sin explicación.

Sabía que no era obsesión, pasión o desea carnal a pesar que ambos eran muy buenos en ello. Todo en ella era justo como lo había imaginado. Excepto tal vez que ella no quería verlo de una manera menos prejuiciosa.

Porque había otros momentos en los que ella se mostraba incómoda a su lado. Cuando iban por la calle y ella intentaba tocarla o solo pasarle un brazo alrededor de los hombros y ella se alejaba fría y distante. O como cuando guardaba silencio total mientras compartían la misma mesa. Como pensando o recordando a su amado Harry y todo lo que consideraba haber perdido. Y eso lo hería en lo más profundo.

Tal vez era hora de intentarlo un poco más.

-No es divertido que juegues así conmigo,- al menos el principio de la frase era buena, pensó Draco.

-Bueno, pero es que si te dejo continuar en verdad querrás llegar hasta el final.

-¿Y si te dijera que no es solo sexo lo que quiero?

-¿Entonces qué será?- inquirió ella en un tono irónico,- ¿Te quieres casar conmigo y tener hijos y vivir felices para siempre?

Draco la escuchó reír ante la mera idea y eso lo ofendió.

-¿Y qué tendría eso de malo o raro?

-¿De raro? Todo. Una persona como tú jamás podrá aguantar un matrimonio ¿O me vas a decir que piensas consagrarte a mí? Y de malo pues que yo ya no creo en los matrimonios ni en los finales felices "vivieron felices para siempre". Eso no va a suceder.

-¿Entonces qué puedo ofrecerte para que me creas?

-¿Tú? Nada. No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Las cosas no son así.

Draco sintió esa frase como una bofetada. Tenía que arreglarlo, tenía que decirle algo más. Algo…

-¡Pero yo te amo!

Fue más bien un impulso y no podía creer que hubiera logrado decirlo por fin. Ginny se puso de pie sin decir más nada y buscó algo que ponerse del cajón que Draco le había cedido de su armario. Él estaba más que desconcertado de verla ir y venir de la habitación sin haber reaccionado a su declaración.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Draco.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído tan bajo para acostarte con una mujer. Aunque supongo que debí imaginarlo. Sin tan desesperado estás…- Ginny se acercó agresivamente a él sentándose sobre su regazo. -Solo pídemelo.

Luego se desabrochó la parte de arriba de la bata y empezó a desvestirlo. Draco la miró sorprendido pero sin quitar el dedo del renglón. Tiernamente buscó sus labios y la besó como se besa a alguien que se ama y no solo se desea. Ginny se dio cuenta y se apartó de golpe.

-No besos,- le recordó.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Julia Roberts?

Ginny se puso de pie al instante.

-Te dije que te amo y lo dije en serio,- insistió Draco.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- renegó Ginny vistiéndose así frente a él y sin pudor,- tú no puedes amar a nadie más que a ti mismo.

-¿Y a qué viene todo eso?- inquirió ahora él poniéndose de pie.

-A que te conozco,- contestó fríamente poniéndose los zapatos.

-Pues es obvio que no es así ¿Por qué crees que llevo más de un mes sin salir con otras mujeres? ¡Lo hago por ti!

-No me hagas favores,- espetó ella cada vez más molesta,- a mí me da igual con quien sales o no. Y si me disculpas, ahora voy a trabajar, volveré en la noche por mis cosas, no te preocupes. Está más que claro que fue un enorme error esto de vivir juntos…

Ginny desapareció sin darle la oportunidad de replicar a ese último comentario.

"_el amor es una cosa que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego_

_Si lo forzas se marchita, sin tener principio llega a su final"_

Hermione inspeccionó sus facciones en el espejo. A sus veinticinco años su piel se veía fantástica. Claro que eso se lo podía atribuir a su estado que, como su querida suegra no se cansaba de decirle, estar embarazada era lo mejor que podía pasarle a una mujer "por eso me atreví a hacerlo siete veces" le decía cada vez que veía la oportunidad. Y a pesar de desear a su bebé más que a nada en el mundo, aún le daba miedo todo eso de los cambios.

Se puso de perfil y miró su abdomen. Aún era demasiado pronto para que se le notara. Cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar el aspecto de su bebé cuando naciera ¿Tendría el cabello castaño como ella? ¿Ojos azules? ¿Marrones? Verdes tal vez… cabello negro o pelirrojo…

Desde que Ron se había ido tras Harry la mortificación en ella apenas la dejaba dormir. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera haber hecho para impedirle a Ron ir tras Harry, pero también debía reconocer que no había estado dispuesta a hacer algo al respecto. Le preocupaba Harry tanto como ahora le preocupaba Ron. Y justo en medio de toda esa preocupación estaba su hijo o hija, por quien estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo. Incluso si se trataba del amor de su vida.

"_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender, que si me tocas se quema mi piel_

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver que lloro por ti"_

Solo cuando estaba a solas lloraba, como siempre había sido. La historia de su vida. Llorando sola en su cuarto cuando sacaba menos de diez en la primaria, llorando en el baño de niñas cuando se enteró de lo desagradable que era para la gente. Cuando la gente no veía, cuando pensaban que estaba haciendo algo mal ¿Y cómo no iba a llorar esta vez?

"_Que lloro sin ti"_

Por fin había decidido. Durante todo ese mes sin la influencia ni la presencia de Ron o Harry había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor era decir la verdad. Era hora de hablar con Ron y contarle lo que había pasado entre ella y Harry pero asegurarle que ella lo elegía a él. Sabía que eso le rompería el corazón, pero era un buen hombre y terminaría perdonándola. O tal vez no, no lo sabía pero si había una oportunidad que Ron la perdonara, eso era un final definitivo y ya no se permitiría pensar en Harry nunca más.

"Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mí y lloro"

Ginny regresó a casa de Draco luego de un largo día de trabajo. Colocó su bolso en la mesita del recibidor y llamó para ver si había alguien en casa. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensarlo y seguía sin cambiar de opinión. Apenas sí miró el resto del departamento mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

-Te estaba esperando.

Ginny sintió que un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo al escuchar la voz que provenía del sillón frente a la chimenea. Se volteó a mirarlo y lo observó con su trago de whiskey en la mano. Con esa mirada desdeñosa y su sonrisa descarada.

-No demoraré mucho,- contestó.

-Yo tampoco.

Él hizo la señal invitándola a sentarse frente a él. Ginny lo pensó por un instante pero terminó accediendo.

-Pues habla.

Draco depositó el vaso en la mesita de noche y se puso de pie.

-Sé que mis palabras valen muy poco para ti. Y que todo lo que hago siempre tendrá trasfondo,- Ginny intentó hablar pero Draco la detuvo continuando con su discurso,- solo deja que termine. Después me dirás lo que quieras. Tal vez mi error fue darme cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde. O tal vez porque me lo negué a mí mismo por tanto tiempo. Y esto, creo yo, nos lleva al principio de nuestra historia.

-¿Nuestra historia?- rió Ginny sarcásticamente.

-Sí,- contestó él seriamente,- porque aunque te empeñes en negarlo y quieras refugiarte para siempre en tu historia de amor imposible con Potter, tú y yo tenemos una historia que empezó antes que te casaras. Cuando estabas sola y desamparada, justo como estás ahora, porque Potter no estaba seguro de que fueras la indicada ¿No te parece una ironía? Acudiste a mí en busca de un buen rato. Yo, Draco Malfoy ¿Cómo podía negarme la oportunidad de intentar seducir a la mujer que desde me infancia había llamado mi atención?

Ginny miró a Draco sin creer una palabra de lo que decía. Eso no era posible.

-¿Por qué no aceptas que viste la oportunidad de seducir a una más para colocarla en tu lista?

-Si eso fuera verdad, podría aceptarlo sin temor,- respondió Draco ácidamente exasperado de la negativa de Ginny,- Pero lo que no sabes es lo que ocurrió en realidad, y ésta vez tienes que escucharme porque será la primera y la última vez que lo diga.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella incrédula y con descaro,- ¿Que te enamoraste de mí?

-Aunque lo digas así. Es verdad.

Tal vez porque sabía que era la única vez que lo diría. O tal vez porque le desesperaba que ella se tomara tan a la ligera que él estuviera prácticamente desnudando su corazón frente a ella o porque ella estaba ahí y él también. Pero solo tenía una oportunidad y la iba a tomar.

Sujetó su mano y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Al principio Ginny se mostró reacia a verlo pero cuando por fin lo hizo se dio cuenta que había algo en su mirada que era distinto a las demás veces que había intentado seducirla. Incluso el apretón de su mano era diferente.

"Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender, que si me tocas se quema mi piel"

Sí, Ginny lo comprendió por fin.

-Draco, yo…

Pero eso no quería decir que fuera bueno.

-Draco yo… yo sigo enamorada de Harry.

-Claro…

Se alejó de ella y apoyó la mano en el respaldo del sillón evitando a toda costa mirarla.

"_Y no te vuelvas sino quieres ver que lloro por ti"_

Ginny se quedó de pie un momento mirando la espalda de Draco sin decidirse a acercarse. Quería consolarlo pero no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Saber que todo ese tiempo él había hablado en serio le complicaba las cosas. Ahora más que nunca tenía que irse.

-Voy por mis cosas…- le dijo tímidamente alejándose de él.

Ella entró a prisa a la habitación sin tocar pues asumió que estaba vacía. Cual va siendo su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta, una mujer casi desnuda sobre la cama se tapaba con la sábana a toda prisa.

-Perdón,- dijo Ginny cerrando la puerta detrás de sí

No sabía por qué pero estaba sumamente enojada con Draco. Algo dentro de ella ardía con odio. Odio hacia esa mujer que ocupaba la cama que ella había ocupado la noche anterior y odio hacia Draco por haberle hecho creer todas esas mentiras.

Salió a toda prisa en dirección de la sala y lo localizó de espaldas a ella, sentado en el sillón más grande.

-¿Así que me amas?- le reclamó.

Draco no contestó.

-Y ahí voy yo de tonta y te creo…- las manos le temblaban por haber caído en la labia de ese mujeriego.

El silencio de él comenzaba a hartarla de verdad.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo!- le gritó dándole la vuelta al sofá para verlo de frente.

Draco estaba reclinado sobre el sofá con una mano en la barbilla y las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Ginny se quedó fría.

-Se supone que los reptiles no lloramos,- le dijo incapaz de detenerlas,- los Malfoys no lloramos. Dime ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Ginny se inclinó hacia él y le tocó la mejilla limpiándole la lágrima. Draco entrecerró los ojos dejando que su cálido tacto lo embelesara. Y luego la caricia fue intercambiada por tremendo golpe seco que le propinó y cambiándole todos sus esquemas.

-No me vas a volver a convencer ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ruin como para decir cosas tan bonitas y al mismo tiempo tener a una mujerzuela en tu habitación?

-Pensé que no te importaba con quién dormía o no. Que no querías que te hiciera favores y que te daba igual lo que hiciera.

Ginny lo miró con odio y coraje aun cuando sabía que Draco solo estaba parafraseando las mismas palabras que ella había dicho esa mañana.

-Puedes quedarte con mis cosas,- le dijo dirigiéndose al recibidor y desapareciendo instantes después.

Draco no tuvo el valor ni las fuerzas para ir tras ella. Así como tampoco las había tenido para decirle que la mujer en su habitación llevaba esperándolo toda la noche y no había tenido el valor ni las ganas de entrar. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue maravillarse por las lágrimas que seguían saliendo sin poder hacer algo al respecto.

"_Que lloro sin ti_

_Que ya lo entendí que no eres para mí y lloro"_

**OTRO CAPÍTULO QUE SE ME VA. CON LA BUENA NOTICIA QUE EN UN ARRANQUE DE DESESPERACIÓN ME HE ARRANCADO LAS ACRÍLICAS PARA PODER TERMINAR POR FIN XDDD. ESPERO KE HAYAN TRAÍDO KLEENEX PUES CREO KE ME PASÉ DE TRISTE (AUNKE ERA DE ESPERARSE DADO EL TÍTULO Y EL RITMO DE LA CANCIÓN). YA SE QUE QUERÍAN SABER LO KE PASABA CON HARRY Y RON, PERO YA SABEN, HAY KE DEJAR KE EL SUSPENSO SE FERMENTE XDDD.**

**PERSONALEMTE, DISFRUTÉ MUCHO A LUNA BORRACHA. Y LUEGO DE PRONTO DRACO ESTABA BEBIENDO TB. KE CONSTE KE NO ME PATROCINA NINGUNA EMPRESA LICORERA, PERO WENO, A PRINCIPIO ME HIZO GRACIA, ESPECIALMENTE LUNA. JIJIJIJI**

**Y WENO, ESTE HA SIDO UN CHAP DEDICADO AL LLANTO, COMO PUEDEN VER. CREO KE AHONDARÉ EN ESO CUANDO LLEGUE A ELLO EN EL BLOG. POR LO PRONTO ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO. CHOFIS, YA VETE A DORMIR Y CENA ALGO!**

**LA CANCIÓN DEL SIGUIENTE CHAP ES "Pero de Acuerdo de ti" de Christina Aguilera. SEGURO MUCHOS LA CONOCEN Y SE IMAGINARÁN DE KE VA. SIENDO EL CHAP 20, TENGO ALGO ESPECIAL PARA ÉL. CLARO KE TENDRÁN KE ESPERARSE AL VIERNES O SÁBADO PARA SABER DE LO KE SE TRATA XDDD.**

**WENO, ME DESPIDO. NO SE OLVIDEN DEL R EVIEW, EH?**

**SILLA!**

**TLAL**


	20. Pero me Acuerdo de ti

***reedición**

**TRACK 7: Pero me acuerdo de ti- Christina Aguilera.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK ROWLING, la canción es de Rudy Pérez.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE**

"**Pero me Acuerdo de Ti"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

El sueño fue demasiado vívido como para tomarlo como simplemente eso. Vi trozos de techo cayendo y haciendo hoyos en el suelo, vi paredes quebrarse y habitaciones enteras colapsándose. La gente corría por las escaleras mientras que éstas se despedazaban a sus pies. Creí ver a Ron y luego me pareció ver a Harry. Lo que decían no era entendible para mí, pero era obvio que estaban en peligro inminente.

"_Ahora que ya mi vida se encuentra normal_

_Que tengo en casa quien sueña con verme llegar"_

Molly Weasley me despertó la mañana del veinticuatro como a eso de las ocho, justo cuando el sueño parecía estar encareciendo. Cuando por fin desperté, la noté mirándome con preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien, cariño?- me dijo tocando mi frente.- Estás sudando.

-Estoy bien,- declaré intentando tranquilizarla,- fue tan solo una pesadilla.

No estuve muy segura si esa frase la dije para ella o para mí.

-Me imagino…- sonrió ella ya más tranquila.

Decidí ponerme de pie de una vez a pesar que era demasiado temprano para mí que dormía tan poco por las noches. Y mucho más siendo que era día feriado y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Esa noche se suponía sería noche buena, pero para mí las noches buenas estaban lejos de la realidad. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño. Y solo pensar que algo pudiera haber sucedido…

"No" me decía una y otra vez, de haber sucedido algo me habrían avisado. Pero si es una misión secreta tal vez la gente del ministerio aún no se enteraba ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? En el sueño ni siquiera podía identificar el lugar donde el edificio se encontraba. Mucho menos de qué tipo de edificio se trataba.

Así que mejor decidí enfocarme a mis tareas esperando que en realidad no hubiera sido más que un sueño. Para mi suerte eran muchas cosas las que había por hacer dado que todos los Weasley habían decidido pasar la noche buena en casa conmigo y Molly y yo cocinaríamos la cena.

El timbre comenzó a sonar a eso de las diez de la mañana. Para ese entonces, Molly y yo ya estábamos muy avanzadas en la preparación del pavo y las coles de bruselas. Claro que todavía nos faltaba el pastel de frutos secos y el ponche caliente. Cosa que por lo general nunca me estresaba, pero cuando tienes la casa llena de Weasleys en difícil no sentirse asfixiada. Y al decir llena de Weasleys, a eso me refiero precisamente.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Percy y Penélope con sus gemelos de tres años, que eran peor que un ciclón, llamados Tim y Dave; luego Bill y Fleur con Victoir de cinco; Fred y George llegaron en compañía de sus respectivas parejas: Padma y Parvati ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Charlie llegó un poco más tarde pasado el mediodía, solo como siempre para preocupación de Molly.

-¿Y cuándo te vas a conseguir a una buena mujer?- le dijo como le decía ella cada vez que lo veía.

-Mamá,- contestó él poniendo los ojos en blanco,- te he dicho una y mil veces que soy gay ¿Hasta cuándo lo vas a aceptar?

Charlie había "salido del closet" desde hacía cinco años pero la señora Weasley estaba reacia a aceptar que lo que su hijo decía fuera verdad.

-No juegues así conmigo, Charlie,- le reprendió Molly,- ¡Ni siquiera eres afeminado! Trabajas con dragones y cosas peligrosas. Si no quiere casarte todavía no tienes por qué inventar cosas tan disparatadas.

-Mamá, no hay que ser afeminado para ser gay.

No importaba lo que dijera Charlie, para Molly, su hijo algún día encontraría a la mujer que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer y podría terminar su misión de vida de casar a todos sus hijos y multiplicar su familia con dos docenas de nietos por lo menos. Claro que su tarea se había prolongado con lo del divorcio de Ginny y Harry, pero tenía la esperanza que solo se tratara de una crisis que no habían podido solucionar a tiempo pero que ella se encargaría de reparar apenas Harry regresara de su misión.

Así que a pesar de ser tantas personas, la tarea de cocina sólo recaía entre Molly y yo, pues Bill y Charlie estaban ocupados poniéndose al corriente mientras comenzaban con la botella de jerez que había dejado para los invitados. Penélope, Fleur, Parvati y Padma estaban enfrascadas en la discusión de qué país europeo tenía la mejor moda del viejo mundo; Fred y George veían el televisor junto al señor Weasley, los tres maravillados y peleándose por el control remoto mientras que los niños correteaban por toda la casa haciendo ruido como si se tratara del silbido de cientos de trenes.

Terminé de hacer el puré de papas a las tres de la tarde y observé en el reloj que al pavo todavía le quedaba una hora mientras que Molly batía minuciosamente la mezcla del postre. Y entonces el timbre sonó, de pronto el sueño de las noches anteriores me llegó a la cabeza y temí lo peor. Me acerqué a la puerta y la abría con cuidado. Cuando vi que era Tonks no estuve segura de estar aliviada. Ella era una auror después de todo ¿No?

-¡Hola Hermione!- me dijo dándome lo que parecía un pan navideño pero de apariencia dudosa.

-Hola…- sonreí recibiendo su abrazo y su beso en la mejilla.

Remus Lupín entró detrás de ella con Teddy, su hijo de siete años, sobre los hombros.

-Mamá cocinó eso,- me advirtió el niño de manera amenazadora,- si fuera tú, mejor lo escondería donde nadie pueda tocarlo.

-¡Escuché eso!- dijo Tonks desde la sala cuando saludaba a los gemelos y a Arthur.

-¡Tonks! ¡Remus! ¡Qué bueno que pudieron venir!- exclamó Molly saliendo a toda prisa de la cocina para saludarlos.

Miré la cantidad de gente dentro de mi casa. Jamás me había dado cuenta de todo lo que tenía y de las personas que apreciaba y me apreciaban. Y me sentí feliz en ese momento por saber que pertenecía a algún lado. Que pertenecía con ellos y que ese era un lugar por el que valía la pena pelear, porque eso era lo mejor que mi hijo podía tener.

"_Ahora puedo decir que me encuentro de pie_

_Ahora que me va muy bien"_

Observar a los gemelos de Percy jugar con Teddy y Victoir me pareció enternecedor por primera vez. Y me pareció que a mi hijo o hija le encantaría ser cómplice de juegos y travesuras de esos niños también. Y decir tío Percy, George, Fred, Bill y Charlie. O incluso llamarles tíos a Tonks y a Remus.

Pero había algo que faltaba en ese cuadro. Le faltaba un papá. Y si el padre era Ron, las cosas seguirían siendo perfectas. Pero si el padre era Harry…

"_Ahora que con el tiempo logré superar aquel amor que por poco me llega a matar"_

Si el padre era Harry, debería renunciar a todo eso a cambio de…

"_Pero me acuerdo de ti y otra vez pierdo la calma"_

Si el hijo era de Harry jamás podía ser parte de esa familia, aunque yo podía estar con él… de solo considerar esa posibilidad me sentí extraña. Como distinta, como algo viejo dentro de mí gritándome que lo recuerde.

"_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se me desgarra el alma"_

Pero si el hijo era de Ron. Y yo elegía a Harry, estaría condenando a mi hijo a lo que tal vez en el fondo más quería, pero que le traería desgracias. Tenía varios días considerando las posibilidades de decir la verdad. De liberar toda esa culpa que no me estaba haciendo bien. De decirle a Ron lo que había sucedido y pedirle, no, mejor dicho rogarle por una oportunidad. Porque al alejarme de ellos y estar con Harry, era posible que fuera feliz y que lo fuera Harry… ¿Pero lo sería mi bebé? ¿Y si al crecer se enteraba de lo que había pasado y nunca me perdonaba? La posibilidad me parecía desalentadora totalmente y no podía soportarlo.

"_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se borra mi sonrisa"_

Lo que sí era un hecho era que ya no podía seguir esperando para decir la verdad. Le diría a Ron que lo había elegido a él y que lo seguía amando. Y le pediría a Harry que se mantuviera al margen y se lo agradecería por siempre. Seguramente Ron me guardaría un enorme rencor y dejaría de ser amigo de Harry, pero seguramente se quedaría a mi lado por el bebé. Y entonces yo intentaría ganarme su confianza de nuevo hasta compensarle beso a beso, caricia a caricia lo que le había hecho.

-¿Hermione?- la voz de George me devolvió a la realidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba divagando?- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí… claro. Me distraje un poco, es todo.

"_Pero me acuerdo de ti y mi mundo se hace trizas"_

Caminé de regreso a la cocina colocando el pan que Tonks me había dado en una charola. Sin importar lo que Teddy dijera, no podía simplemente esconder el pan. Solo debía tener cuidado de decir al principio de la cena quién lo había hecho y ya lo comería quien quisiera.

-¿Hermione?,- miré en dirección a la puerta que llevaba a la sala, era George de nuevo asomando la cara,- oye ¿Nos enseñas a cambiarle de canal a la televisión? Parece ser que papá le ha puesto a las noticias y no podemos quitarlas…

-Debe ser el control,- le dije limpiándome las manos en el delantal y tomándolo de sus manos,- se le aflojan las pilas y no cambia…

Me acerqué a la televisión para intentar cambiar el canal, pero las imágenes que estaban mostrando me lo impidieron.

"…no se sabe a ciencia cierta si alguien estaba dentro del hotel cuando éste colapsó, pero se siguen buscando restos de personas por si acaso. Regreso contigo, John."

La chica de la cápsula había terminado con el reportaje y ahora el presentador hablaba de las finanzas de ese país. Sin embargo, ese breve momento me hicieron darme cuenta que ese era el mismo edificio de mi sueño.

"_Ahora que mi futuro comienza a brillar_

_Ahora que me han devuelto la seguridad"_

-N-no…- dije dejando caer el remoto. Las pilas volaron en todas direcciones.

-¿Hermione?- me dijo Fred levantándose del sillón.

-Te ves pálida cariño,- señaló el señor Weasley,- mejor siéntate.

Intenté articular palabras para explicarles el motivo de mi mortificación, pero nada salió de mi boca y para entonces el piso comenzaba a darme vueltas. No pasó mucho antes que todo a mi alrededor se pusiera negro.

"_Ahora ya no hay más dolor_

_Ahora al fin vuelvo a ser yo"_

Desperté momentos después recostada en mi propia cama. Molly estaba sentada a mi lado, mientras que Fleur, Penélope, Padma, Parvati y Tonks corrían de un lado al otro de la habitación.

-El medi-mago ya viene,- declaró Tonks.

-Bebe esto,- me dijo Penélope

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- quiso saber Padma.

-¡¿Quieren dejarla en paz?- exclamó Molly casi tan mareada como yo,- salgan por favor…

Las demás mujeres Weasley y Tonks se miraron comprendiendo que tal vez era lo mejor y obedecieron en el acto aunque a regañadientes. Luego Molly me tocó la frente para ver si tenía la temperatura alta y la vi aliviada al darse cuenta que no era así.

-Los desmayos son comunes en el embarazo,- dijo para tranquilizarme con esa tierna voz maternal que siempre había usado en mí y en Harry,- pero cuando son ocasionados por otra cosa no lo son ¿Tienes algún malestar?

Yo negué con la cabeza recordando de pronto la razón por la cual me había desmayado en primer lugar.

-¡Por Merlín!- dije intentando ponerme de pie pero Molly me lo impidió.

-Calma, calma. No puedes levantarte así de pronto, puedes volver a desmayarte y aunque los desmayos son normales, los golpes no son sanos ni para ti o para mi nieto.

-Es que en la televisión… ese edificio… Harry… Harry y Ron…

-Tranquilízate,- me dijo sujetando mi mano,- ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Fue… fue…

Un sueño, sabía que no era más que un sueño. Y yo no era médium ni nada por el estilo ¿Qué podía decir en ese instante que no me hiciera sonar como una demente? Aun así había algo dentro de mí que me decía que no podía ignorarlo del todo. Miré a Molly intentando decirle cómo me sentía, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que se preocuparía demasiado para soportar esa sospecha sin fundamentos.

-No es nada…- logré decir a pesar de mí misma,- la televisión me recordó la pesadilla de anoche y supongo que mi condición me hizo desmayarme.

-Ah.

Tal vez Molly no me creyó del todo, pero decidió no presionarme. Podía ver a través de sus ojos que en el fondo le preocupaba su hijo Ron y le entristecía que no estuviera ahí para la fiesta.

-De todas formas creo que deberías descansar un poco…- me dijo ayudando a recostarme una vez más,- la cena está casi terminada y aún falta un rato para que tengamos que servirla. Quédate aquí y te llamaré cuando estemos listos ¿Te parece? Seguro alguna de mis otras nueras podrá ayudarme a hacer un trabajo más o menos decente…

Me pareció una idea genial, así que asentí antes de acomodarme la almohada y relajar la mirada un poco. Al menos en esa recámara tendría un poco de quietud para intentar borrarme de la cabeza lo del sueño y lo que había visto en la televisión. Esperando que fuera solamente alucinación a causa de mi preocupación. Me quedé dormida intentando emular el sueño, pero todo lo que pude ver fue un inmenso vacío en el cual caí sin parar hasta que Molly regresó a por mí en un tiempo que a mí me pareció tan solo un segundo.

-Todos te esperan, querida,- me dijo apenas tocándome el hombro,- pero entenderemos si prefieres permanecer aquí.

-Está bien,- dije poniéndome de pie lentamente,- creo que ya estoy mucho mejor.

Acompañé a mis invitados a la mesa y observé con gusto que Neville y Mallory estaban ahí, así como Ginny y Luna.

-¿Y Draco?- quise saber luego de saludar a los recién llegados.

-Seguro tuvo una cita,- contestó Ginny.

Asumí que era factible mientras tomaba asiento en la enorme mesa aumentada con un hechizo de expansión al igual que la habitación. Mi casa nunca se había visto tan grande. Casi parecía uno de los comedores de Hogwarts. Un enorme comedor lleno de Gryffindors y Ravenclaws. El señor Weasley hizo los honores con el pavo, mientras que Molly, ayudada por sus demás nueras, se apresuraban a servir las sopas y las ensaladas y el puré.

-No te preocupes,- me dijo Penélope,- ya hiciste bastante por hoy. Ahora es nuestro turno.

Y así pasamos la velada, compartiendo, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando de eventos recientes en las vidas de cada uno que no hubiéramos tenido tiempo de comentar debido a las esporádicas reuniones familiares. Ya fuera que a Teddy le hubieran salido colmillos nuevos o que Penélope hubiera decidido regresar al trabajo ahora que los gemelos ya no estaban tan pequeños o que Fred y George creían que sería genial que sus hijos compartieran cumpleaños al igual que ellos. Cosa con la que Padma y Parvati parecían estar totalmente de acuerdo. Claro que todavía faltaba decidir cuando era que querían decidirse por fin a tener hijos.

Todo parecía bastante bien, hasta que alguien tocó a la puerta una vez más. Miré a mi alrededor y me pregunté quién faltaba ¿Y si era Draco que había terminado pronto con su cita? Eso era factible. De pronto no escuchaba nada más que esos toquidos a la puerta. Me puse de pie dándome cuenta que muy pocas personas lo habían escuchado y me apresuré a abrir casi esperanzada y casi temiendo lo peor.

El momento en que mi mano tocó el pomo de la puerta fue casi eterno.

-¡Ron!- exclamé lanzándome sobre él aliviada y feliz y él me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas también.

Estaba sucio y polvoso, como si hubiera estado en una construcción al algo por el estilo. Sus manos estaban rasgadas y toda su ropa en general estaba dañada y sucia. Pude juzgar por su mirada y la expresión en su rostro que llevaba varios días sin dormir. Aún así…

Instintiva e instantáneamente miré detrás de él y alrededor.

-¿En dónde está Harry?- quise saber entonces.

Su expresión me lo dijo todo y entonces sentí que algo dentro de mí se destrozaba.

"_Pero me acuerdo de ti y otra vez pierdo la calma_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se me desgarra el alma"_

-No…- fue todo lo que pude decir mientras que él negaba con la cabeza,- ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-No lo se,- me dijo apartándose de mí con la cabeza baja.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Todos los demás invitados se quedaron estáticos escuchando nuestra conversación. Yo me apresuré a revisar las manos de Ron para comprobar que estuviera bien. Por mucho que me preocupara Harry, tampoco quería que nada malo le pasara a Ron.

-El edificio se estaba colapsando y entonces él regreso… no debió haber regresado… y luego intenté evitar las rocas que me caían…

-¿Edificio?- inquirí sorprendida.

-Hermione, Ron- dijo Remus acercándose a nosotros,- cálmense un poco antes de continuar. Ron, entra por favor. Hermione, creo que lo mejor es que tomes asiento.

Ambos obedecimos aún aturdidos, era obvio que Ron aún estaba un poco confundido y fuera de sí. En lo que a mí respectaba… sólo podía escuchar el estruendo del edificio cayendo que había visto en mis sueños y en el noticiero.

-Vamos niños,- dijo Penélope llevándoselos a la recámara al notar que el asunto era mucho más serio de lo que parecía en un principio.

-¡Pero yo quiero saludar al tío Ron!-

Molly se apresuró a abrazar a Ron mientras que Ginny le llevaba un vaso con agua que apenas sujetó pero que no bebió, pues parecía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba sujetando.

-Pensé que lo estaba ayudando…- dijo al fin en un tono apagado.

Molly se apartó de él sentándose a su lado y sacó un trapo húmedo limpiándole el rostro y la mano libre. Yo estaba del otro lado. Saber que iba a iniciar su relato me sacó del estupor de inmediato y le presté toda mi atención.

-Creí que le estaba salvando la vida al seguirle los pasos…- continuó,- lo busqué por todo Egipto hasta que di con él en el Cairo. Pero antes de poder presentarme con él salió de urgencia para América. Me enteré que el informante lo había mandado a Norte América y me dirigí hacia allá también.

"Fui directo a la fuente del hallazgo pues yo no tenía contactos. Pero supe que Harry se encontraría con el suyo antes, así que creí buena idea esperarlo a donde creía que iría. Pero todo era una trampa… el edificio estaba maldito y no me dejaba salir con magia. Ni siquiera pude advertirle a Harry del peligro antes de que llegara. Luego, de alguna manera logramos escapar y encontrar al responsable.

"Ni siquiera era Flint,- bufó,- era alguien que se había hecho pasar por él a cambio de un pago conveniente. Huyó utilizando un traslador dejándonos en el décimo piso del edificio mientras que comenzaba a colapsarse…

"Todos estaba resuelto…- dijo luego con voz grave,- se suponía que la decisión estaba tomada y que yo que quedaría mientras que él y la chica huían. Pero él regresó ¿Por qué regresó?"

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Ron se iba a quedar en un edificio que se desmoronaba mientras Harry huía? Sentí mi pecho hundirse ¿Cómo podía yo haberle hecho algo tan horrible a un hombre tan bueno como él?

-Ron, cariño,- le dijo Molly tomándolo de la mano,- estás diciendo incoherencias.

-El edificio cayó mamá,- sollozó,- ambos estábamos dentro. Cuando me desperté, estaba atrapado entre un puñado de rocas pero tuve suerte ya que ninguna me estaba aplastando. Pero Harry no estaba cuando por fin pude salir horas después con ayuda de los hombres de rescate. Lo busqué, fui a donde el ministerio de Estados Unidos y verificaron el lugar… Harry no estaba… y me dijeron que podía sobrevivir hasta dos días dentro de los escombros si es que seguía ahí. Busqué por cuatro días…

Su voz sonó cada vez más desesperada con cada declaración que hacía. Y al mismo tiempo mi corazón se desgarraba un poco más solo de pensar que lo que estaba escuchando era parte de la realidad y no la continuación del sueño de la noche anterior.

-Hace rato me dijeron que ya no tenía caso seguir buscándolo vivo. Que iniciarían la búsqueda de cuerpos. Pensé venir para acá de inmediato con la esperanza que Harry hubiera logrado desaparecer antes de caerle el edificio. Pero cuando Hermione me preguntó por él supe que mis esperanzas de habían agotado.

-No,- contesté impulsivamente en un tono seco,- no. No es verdad.

-Hermione, lo siento mucho,- me dijo intentando tomar mi mano pero yo la aparté bruscamente poniéndome de pie.

-¡No es verdad!- le grité alejándome cada vez más de él mientras que él me seguía para consolarme,- ¡No te creo!

-Perdóname por favor…- las lágrimas en sus ojos eran las de alguien que sabía que me había fallado. Y yo lo odié en ese momento por haberlo hecho.

En esa reacción primitiva y cruda que solo se puede tener en el momento que te enteras que ahora sí has perdido todo lo que creías le daba sentido a la vida. Cuando demasiado tarde te das cuenta que has elegido mal y que todas cosas a considerar y los peros y los contras que parecía válidos y claros se iban a la basura y piensas que los cambiarías sin lugar a dudas.

Ron me abrazó a pesar que yo lo alejé varias veces golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas, así que al final accedí a dejarlo que lo hiciera pues necesitaba un apoyo para mantenerme en pie. Las lágrimas recorriéndome el rostro eran innegables y ya no me importaba si alguien se enteraba a no de la razón por la cual lloraba. Sabía que era mi culpa, había sido por mí que Harry se había ido ¿No era así? Yo lo había matado y no Ron o ese maldito edificio.

"_Pero me acuerdo de ti y se borra mi sonrisa_

_Pero me acuerdo de ti y mi mundo se hace trizas"_

-Esto no puede ser,- dijo Arthur notando la consternación en el resto de las personas y sin querer disimular la propia.- es decir, no podemos creerlo hasta tener pruebas…

-Arthur tiene razón,- complementó Remus,- sin embargo… debemos estar preparados para lo peor.

Todos asintieron con pesadez, a pesar de lo que Arthur decía, todos sabíamos que las oportunidades eran mínimas. El toquido en la puerta nos sacó a todos del trance en el que estábamos.

-Debe ser el medi-mago que llamé,- dijo Tonks dirigiéndose para abrirle mientras que los demás permanecíamos en la sala.

-Mañana mismo iré a nuestro ministerio,- volvió a decir Arthur en su insistencia en sembrar el positivismo.

-Nosotros iremos a América de ser necesario,- sentenció Bill hablando en nombre de todos sus hermanos. Y ellos parecían estar totalmente de acuerdo.

Solo Luna me miraba de una manera extraña y suspicaz. Claro que la noticia le afectaba, pero mis acciones parecían confundirla. Y a mí no podía importarme menos.

-Gente, no van a creerlo…- dijo Tonks entrando abruptamente a la habitación.

Me desprendí de Ron mientras la esperanza comenzaba a colárseme por los huesos. El tono en el que Tonks había entrado a la habitación y algo dentro de mí me decía que posiblemente aún había esperanza. Tonks se quedó en el umbral dejando la puerta abierta y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

Entrando por esa puerta, vistiendo lo que parecía ser una bata de hospital muggle y con diversos raspones en las manos y cara, estaba Harry con una expresión medio perdida.

Y como si se tratara de un reflejo natural del cuerpo. Sin poder hacer algo al respecto o poder razonarlo antes, mis pies se movieron en dirección suya. Primero lentamente y luego aumentando la velocidad con cada paso. Las lágrimas que antes eran de tristeza se convirtieron en lágrimas de felicidad y alivio de poder verlo. De saber que no era verdad que se había ido para siempre. Que podía tocarlo nuevamente.

Lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas sin poder contener las lágrimas. Luego subí mis manos hacia su rostro para poder tocarlo y saber que era real.

-¡No vuelvas a hacerme eso!- le dije recordando lo mucho que había sufrido solo de pensar que lo había perdido para siempre.-Yo…

Iba a decirle que lo amaba sin importarme nada. Iba a dejar que todo mundo se enterara de lo que había pasado entre él y yo los pasados meses y que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que el bebé que ahora crecía dentro de mí fuera de él. Todo con tal de poderlo besar en ese momento.

Pero entonces se apartó de mí. Harry sonrió un poco y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

-Gracias por extrañarme, Hermione…- me dijo un tanto apenado cuando los demás nos veían.

Yo no estaba segura de lo que tramaba, así que no supe qué contestarle.

-Ahora, si no te importa, voy a abrazar a mi esposa.

Lo miré pasando totalmente de mí mientras que la expresión de Ginny era indescriptible. Todos en esa habitación sabían lo del divorcio entre Harry y ella y ahora verlos abrazarse y besarse los llenó de alivio. Molly parecía lista para arrojar flores y confeti por toda la habitación pues estaba que no cabía de felicidad. Yo en cambio estaba…

Devastada.

"_Y se me desgarra el alma"_

**UH! OH! AH! JAJAJAJAJA! KÉ PUEDO DECIRLES? CONTINUARÁ? JAJAJAJAJA! SEGURO ALGUNO ADIVINARÁ LO KE PASA, CLARO KE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO LO EXPLICARÉ DE BIEN A BIEN (EL CUAL YA HE INICIADO A ESCRIBIR, PUES HASTA YO ME KEDÉ EMOCIONADA JAJAJAJA! KE MODESTA, EH?). EN FIN, KE ESPERO KE LES GUSTE Y DISCULPEN LOS 2 DÍAS DE DEMORA, INTENTARÉ COMPENSÁRSELOS PERO ES KE… (TLAL APROVECHA EL ESPACIO PARA EL BRAGGING) ¡ESTOY ORGANIZANDO MI VIAJE A LONDRES PARA LA SALIDA DEL LIBRO 7! JOJOJOJOJO! SO, LLEVO 3 DÍAS CON LO DE LOS VUELOS Y LAS RESERVACIONES… ETC, ETC, ETC. POR LO MENOS YA TENGO RESULETO EL 50 DEL VIAJE, ME FALTA ITALIA Y BRUSELAS (OJALÁ TODO SALGA BIEN). TIEMPO DURANTE EL CUAL. SÍ LO ADIVINAN BIEN, NO VOY A ESCRIBIR, POR LO KE ME KIERO APURAR PARA TERMINAR A TIEMPO.**

**WENO, PASANDO A OTRO TEMA, KIERO AGRADECERLES INMENSAMENTE (COMO SIEMPRE SE LOS AGRADECERÉ) TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y LOS COMENTARIOS KE ME DEJAN EN LA HISTORIA. TB KIERO DECIERLES KE TODAS, TODAS LAS CANCIONES KE ME HAN SUGERIDO LAS HE ESCUCHADO O LEÍDO AL MENOS (A VECES SON LAS 2 COSAS). Y KE SEPAN KE AUNKE NO HAYAN SIDO SELECCIONADAS, SE LOS AGRADESCO EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE MI ALMA. POR LO PRONTO, CREO PODER DECIR FELIZMENTE, KE HE LOGRADO SELECCIONAR TODAS LAS CANCIONES KE ME FALTABAN ¿CUÁLES SON? BUENO, SEGURO PRONTO LO AVERIGUARÁN. POR LO PRONTO, PARA EL CHAP 21, NO PUEDEN DEJAR DE BUSCAR "Te Comería el Corazón" DE Miguel Bosé. ES UN POCO DIFÍCIL DE ENCONTRAR EN LOS DESCARGADORES, PERO CON UN POCO DE ESFUERZO SEGURO LA ENCUENTRAN.**

**OH! Y HE LLEGADO A 500 REVIEWS! VOSOTROS SOIS LOS MEJORES! (Tlal brinca loca histérica por toda la habitación). YO ME APURO A ESCRIBIR, PERO NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW, EH?**

**WENO, AHORA SÍ ME DESPIDO.**

**SILLA!**

**TLAL**

**PS: Volví a fallar en eso de escribir un chap más** **corto ¬¬**


	21. Te Comería el Corazón

**TRACK8- Te Comería el Corazón-Miguel Bosé**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Miguel Bosé.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO**

"**Te Comería el Corazón"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Ron Weasley se quedó de pie aún maravillado por lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía creer que luego de haber pensado o incluso haber estado seguro que su mejor amigo estaba muerto, de pronto hubiera aparecido así como así de la nada. Vivo y con solo unos cuantos rasguños en el cuerpo. Y ahora decía que quería ver a Ginny y que todo volvería a ser lo que era. Simplemente… no se creía eso que la vida fuera tan buena con él.

Observó a Hermione que se había quedado en medio de la habitación y se acercó con esas ganas que tenía de tomarle la mano. Y lo hizo, solo que no recibió respuesta.

-¿Harry?- dijo ella con la voz temblorosa,- ¿Qué día es hoy?

Harry siguió abrazando a Ginny mientras le contestaba.

-A decir verdad, no lo se…- sonrió él.

Luego él miró alrededor y miró la decoración.

-Un momento…- dijo,- ¿No acababa de pasar la navidad?

-Harry,- aclaró Hermione antes que alguien más lo hiciera,- ésta es la navidad del año dos mil cinco.

-No, no,- la corrigió él,- Es enero del dos mil cinco.

-No, Harry,- le dijo Ginny,- es diciembre del dos mil cinco y creo que tú y yo debemos hablar.

-¿Podemos hacerlo en casa?- inquirió él con esa cara de marido en problemas.

-Entonces vayamos a casa,- contestó ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Que… ¿Ahora?

-Mírate, parece que escapaste de un sanatorio.

Harry se apartó un poco para observar su indumentaria.

-Bueno, creo que sí me escapé de uno.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- quiso saber Fred.

-Esas personas creyeron que estaba demente cuando me encontraron. Y me quitaron la varita tomándola como una simple rama que cargaba en el bolsillo ¿Pueden creerlo?

-¿Pero cómo escapaste?- quiso saber Ron.

-Esperé a que fuera de noche, y como esa vez no me sedaron, encontré la forma de recuperar mi varita. El primer lugar que se me ocurrió para aparecerme fue éste.

-Debiste aparecerte primero en tu casa para ponerte algo al menos,- le reclamó Ginny.

-Sí, bueno, supongo que no estaba pensando mucho…- sonrió él.

-Pero yo quiero saber cómo escapaste del edificio,- repuso Ron.

Harry lo meditó por unos instantes pero parecía un tanto perdido.

-Honestamente no lo se…

-Creo que debes ir a ver a un medi-mago,- le dijo Hermione después.

Harry la miró un tanto confundido.

-¿Para qué? Seguro no lo recuerdo porque quedé inconsciente o algo así y no lo vi.

-¿Ah sí?- replicó ella,- ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando el edificio te cayó encima?

-Estaba…

Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando remembrar. Sabía que la respuesta estaba ahí, podía sentirla en la punta de la lengua, pero nada inteligible o que pudiera expresar lograba formársele.

-Perdiste varios meses de tu vida, Harry,- volvió a decir ella,- no recuerdas que estabas tras de Flint, o que tú y Ginny ya se están divorciando y tampoco…

-Hermione,- dijo Luna fríamente deteniéndola al instante.

Hermione miró alrededor como comprendiendo que acababa de meter la pata con su comentario. Luego miró a Luna de una manera extraña y se retiró de la sala bastante furiosa.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?- inquirió Harry a Ginny sintiéndose cada vez más confundido.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos en este momento,- le dijo Ginny tomándolo del brazo.

Cuando el resto de los invitados se quedaron solos en medio de la sala, se dieron cuenta que su presencia ya estaba de más.

-Supongo que la fiesta se terminó…- dijo Fred intentando sonar gracioso, pero su esposa Padma le dio un codazo.

"_Dulce anochecer que sin querer me pone entre la espada y la pared"_

Minutos después, ya todos se habían ido. Ron intentó recoger las cosas un poco, pero estaba demasiado exhausto para lograrlo. Rendido de su intento, decidió mejor dirigirse a la habitación para tomar un baño y luego descansar un poco. Cuando entró pudo ver que Hermione seguía molesta puesto que estaba recostada boca abajo con la almohada sobre su cabeza. Y conociéndola tan bien como la conocía, decidió mejor seguirse de largo con la esperanza que cuando saliera ya se le hubiera bajado.

Quitarse la ropa sucia y rasgada le ayudó a darse cuenta por fin que todo había terminado. Entró a la bañera casi llena y dejó su cabeza reposar en la orilla de la tina con una toalla mojada sobre sus ojos. Se sentía aliviado que todo hubiera terminado. Que después de todo Harry hubiera logrado escapar de ese edificio y que a pesar de lo mucho que lo hubiera temido, al final hubiera cumplido la misión que se había impuesto desde hacía casi un mes: Salvar a Harry.

"_Prisionero te espero hasta el amanecer"_

La expresión de Hermione… y sus palabras… una vez más los pensamientos locos le inundaban la razón poniéndolo a pensar estupideces. Claro que había parecido como si ella hubiera estado más preocupada por Harry que por él. Pero eso había sido algo de siempre ¿No? Algo constante y persistente desde sus años de escuela cuando ella lo abrazaba y le decía que estaba mortificada por Harry y que temía que muriera. Y desde entonces su lealtad para con Harry así como su amor para con Hermione, siempre lo llenaban de determinación para ser la fuerza leal en esa amistad.

Pero los ojos de Hermione ésta vez parecían diferentes. Ese brillo extraño cuando lo vio parado en la puerta a diferencia de cuando vio a Harry y esa actitud para con Ginny cuando Harry fue a besarla. Y ese enojo…

Si no supiera lo que sabe… si no estuviera seguro de su amor por Hermione… sino fuera porque estaban esperando un bebé…

Ron se puso de pie y se secó rápidamente. Salió dando tumbos del cuarto de baño con la toalla enredada alrededor de la cintura. Hermione seguía en la misma posición en la que la había dejado.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber él pasándole la mano por la espalda en ese intento de relajarla.

Hermione pareció limpiarse los ojos con la sábana de la cama antes de girarse para verlo.

-Por supuesto,- contestó seriamente.

-¿Estabas llorando?

-No…- Ron supo que estaba mintiendo pero decidió no decir nada.

Sabía que su actitud podía ser tomada como la de un esposo idiota por cualquiera que no conociera la verdadera historia. Pero él sí la conocía y eso era más que suficiente. Recordaba lo mucho que Hermione había sufrido al principio de su relación a causa de sus celos constantes y esa promesa que le había hecho antes de casarse.

El percance había sucedido al terminar la Hogwarts. Harry, Ron y Hermione recién habían sido proclamados héroes por la comunidad mágica, así que todo mundo se peleaba por tenerlos. Al final, Harry y Ron habían decidido hacer el curso de Aurores en el ministerio de magia, mientras que Hermione se iba a una universidad muggle a estudiar leyes y derecho. Pero había bastado solo un año para darse cuenta que las cosas no podían funcionar así. Él y Hermione habían decidido mantener esa relación a larga distancia viéndose los fines de semana, pero él se moría de celos con cualquier indicio de un hombre en su vida.

Si a Hermione se le ocurría hablar de algún hombre, fuera lo que fuera (profesor, compañero, el intendente) Ron reaccionaba agresivamente y le echaba en cara que ella preferiría estar con un muggle inteligente que fuera a la universidad como ella. Muchas veces Hermione lo negó y varias otras la hizo llorar hasta que fue afrontado por Harry.

"Si vas a estar dudando de ella cada segundo, mejor no salgas con ella" le había dicho Harry bastante molesto.

"¿Estás de su lado?" le había recriminado.

"No estoy del lado de nadie" le había contestado con el mismo tono "pero ella también es mi amiga y tú estás siendo un patán total"

Luego de eso, Ron había reflexionado ampliamente sus acciones y había llegado a la conclusión que no estaba siendo justo con Hermione. A la semana siguiente, le pidió matrimonio a pesar que ambos solo tenían diecinueve años. Ella había dicho que sí al instante, pero habían dejado pasar un año antes de consumar la boda a petición de sus familiares y amigos. Y Ron había cumplido desde entonces esa promesa consigo mismo de confiar más en Hermione y en sí mismo. Pues él la amaba y ella a él.

¿Y cómo no amarla? Ella había sido su primer amor a pesar de no haberlo aceptado desde el principio. Con ella había experimentado tantas cosas: como el primer beso de amor, su primera vez, aprender a ser el marido que ella se merecía, a ser más responsable e incluso más ordenado. Amaba sus berrinches cuando se daba cuenta que se había equivocado en algo y las sonrisas que podía arrancarle cuando decía una broma. Y aunque siempre se había creído muy poca cosa para ella, se sentía halagado y agradecido con la vida que al final ella no hubiera elegido a él. Y por si eso fuera poco, que estuvieran a punto de tener un bebé. Ahora experimentaría esto que era nuevo para él con ella.

Pero todos esos agradecimientos y esas bendiciones se veían ensombrecidos a veces a causa de esos detalles y acciones que lo hacían volver a ser el hombre inmaduro e inseguro que alguna vez había sido. Cuando Hermione parecía manifestar con Harry ese lazo que parecía ser mucho mayor al que él podía ofrecerle.

Intentando convencerse de lo contrario, se inclinó para besarla mientras se recostaba a su lado. Tal vez fue solo falta de sincronía, pero podía haber jurado que Hermione se había girado a propósito para no dejarlo besarla.

-No debes enojarte…- le dijo abrazándola por la cintura ahora que le daba la espalda,- no le hará bien a nuestro hijo. Debes comprender que tu comentario sí estuvo fuera de lugar, pero no importa porque yo te quiero de todas formas.

Ella no contestó.

-Te he extrañado ¿Sabes?- volvió a decir él besando su hombro viendo que ella seguía sin responder.

Le pareció sentir un poco de hostilidad.

"Dulce y cálido es el sudor que bebo de tu cuello, mujer"

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo besando su mejilla.

-No,- le dijo ella.

-¿Por qué no?- insistió él acariciando su cuerpo y continuando con los besos.

-Espera…- le dijo ella aún negándose a voltear.

-Vamos,- le dijo él volteándola,- será bueno para que se te baje el enojo.

Hasta entonces Ron se dio cuenta que había seguido llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras?- quiso saber estando sobre ella, pero sosteniéndose con las manos para no aplastarla.

Hermione sollozó evitando su mirada. Ron le sujetó el rostro con cariño y se acercó para darle el beso que se había quedado con ganas de darle en el momento que la había visto del otro lado de la puerta.

"_y ahora deja, déjame por fin arder"_

-No…- lloró Hermione.

-Deja…- le dijo sin desistir de sus besos y sus caricias,- deja que te haga sentir mejor…

-No, Ron, por favor no…

Sus lágrimas eran la prueba que necesitaba. Ese indicio que le decía que sus sospechas y sus pensamientos no estaban del todo equivocados. Que Hermione había reaccionado de esa manera ante Harry por una razón. Y eso que ahora sentía era… ¿Qué ya no lo amaba?

"_Y si en el filo del momento yo perdiera la razón-odio a fuego lento"_

-¿Por qué estás así?- quiso saber sujetándola por las muñecas.

-Ron… me estás haciendo daño…

Él sintió como ella se resistía a ser tocada y a mirarlo.

-¿Y el daño que tú me haces a mí?- exclamó él furioso.

"_Te comería, te comería el corazón"_

Sintiéndose cada vez más presionada, Hermione intentó zafarse pero la estaba sujetando lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedírselo.

-¡Quítateme de encima!

-¿Por qué? ¡Yo soy tu marido!

"_Si lo intento, si lo intento se que apostando pierdo lo que gané"_

-¡Porque no quiero que me toques!

Ella logró patearlo y zafarse para salir de la cama de inmediato. Dejándolo aún jadeando de rabia.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Te dije que no!

-¿Y por qué no?

Su mirada desafiante la llevó a saber que era hora de decir la verdad. Y él comprendió que esa verdad no lo llevaría a ningún lado más cerca de ella o a recuperarla.

"_fuerte e inmenso_

_Cuesta y me cuesta decirte que_

_Que si me apuesto se_

_Se que me perderé"_

Ginny esperó en la sala a que Harry terminara de vestirse con algo más adecuado para tener esa conversación con él. No estaba segura de lo que diría pues a pesar que la situación le beneficiaba en muchos sentidos, había cosas que no podía olvidar, perdonar o soportar. Cuando él salió por fin vistiendo una de sus pijamas, ella le pidió a señas que tomara asiento justo frente a ella.

-Así que estoy amnésico y he olvidado que nos estábamos divorciando,- dijo él en un tono relajado como quien habla del clima.

Ginny le dio una mirada un poco molesta.

-No creo que sea el momento para hacer bromas.

-Lo siento…

-No te disculpes aún.

Harry la miró en silencio esperando a por esa explicación que no sabía si podría comprender.

-Es difícil ahora que no recuerdas nada…- suspiró ella,- pero esto es algo que debo decirte para seguir con lo que sea que decidamos hacer. Harry ¿Sabes por qué nos estamos divorciando?

Harry negó levemente con la cabeza, ella supo que debía continuar.

-Antes de irte en esa misión me dijiste que habías tenido una aventura.

Él la miró de una manera incrédula. Ella asintió desairada.

-Como dije, es difícil ahora que no lo recuerdas. Pero yo sí. Esa conversación donde me decías que no estabas seguro de haberme amado alguna vez y que nunca habías conocido el amor verdadero hasta que estuviste con esa mujer…

Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza como intentando recordar la conversación o la persona a la que Ginny se refería. Pero fracasó totalmente.

-Yo no…

-Harry, dijiste cosas muy hirientes ese día ¿Sabes lo que es que te digan que has vivido engañada casi toda tu vida? Y luego tú estás triste y llorando porque ella te dejó y yo tengo que escucharlo pues crees que es la única forma de hacerme entender ¿Y sabes qué? Lo entendí.

-Pero yo no…

-Entendí que si me quedo contigo aprovechando ese lapsus tuyo, aquella conversación y aquellos sentimientos puede que regresen alguna vez. No se si tu condición mental es temporal o no, lo que sí se es que los sentimientos no tienen nada que ver con eso. Y ahora se que tus sentimientos por mí nunca fueron y me temo que no serán lo que yo siempre esperé ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy bien con eso, ahora estoy bien. Y no voy a permitirme volver a pasar por eso.

Harry terminó de escucharla y se quedó en su asiento cavilando lo que acababa de escuchar. Muchas de esas cosas jamás se hubiera imaginado que pudieran haber sucedido: como él siendo infiel o diciendo que sus sentimientos hacia ella nunca habían sido claros. Era decir… había tenido sus dudas, sí. Pero al casarse con ella había decidido olvidarse de todo eso y aceptar la felicidad que solo, o al menos eso creía él, podía conseguir al lado de Ginny ¿Qué demonios había pasado con todo eso en unos cuantos meses?

"_Dulce y árido océano. Gútico infierno que quemó las espinas _

_La gardenia de éste amor"_

Y entonces solo una pregunta pudo formular.

-¿Quién es ella?

Ginny solo pudo contestar con un encogimiento de hombros.

-No lo se…- dijo tristemente,- nunca me lo dijiste ¿No es increíble que ahora no puedas siquiera recordarla? Ella, quien era el supuesto amor de tu vida…

-Tienes todo el derecho a ser irónica.

-Lo se.

Entonces ambos se contemplaron en silencio comprendiendo que no había más que decir. A pesar de las acciones que Ginny decía y que Harry encontraba difíciles de creer, estaba una que no le costaba tanto. Era una verdad que había dejado dormir dentro de sí desde hacía tiempo y que ahora que veía la situación, se daba cuenta que posiblemente había cometido muchos errores.

-Lo siento,- le dijo él. Y lo dijo en serio.

"_arañando sentimientos bajo un cielo de traición…"_

-Lo que sea que vayas a decir dilo ya,- le dijo Ron aún de rodillas en la cama.

Hermione lo miró estando ella de pie desde el otro lado de la habitación. Debatiéndose entre salir corriendo o afrontar lo que había decidido desde antes. Solo que esta vez no estaba segura del resultado. Y eso la aterraba más que nada en el mundo.

-Estuve con otro hombre,- le dijo en seco creyendo que de un solo golpe el dolor era menor.

Pero ella no podía estar más lejos de la verdad.

"_odio a fuego lento- te comería el corazón"_

Ron por fin confirmaba esas sospechas que desde hace tiempo había tenido pero había decidido ignorar por miedo a estarse volviendo paranoico. Ahora era cierto, era verdad. Las extrañas actitudes de su esposa ahora tenían explicación y la respuesta era la que más había temido.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber poniéndose de pie lentamente.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás temerosa.

-¿Crees que te voy a hacer daño?- agregó,- no podría ni aunque quisiera. No hay nada que pueda hacerte que te hiera más de lo que me acabas de herir ¿Por qué Hermione?

-Ojala pueda darte una respuesta que me justifique…

-¿Quién?

El silencio de Hermione pareció eterno, pero al mismo tiempo la confirmación de lo que venía sospechando desde hace tiempo. Aún temiendo a por la respuesta, Ron se atrevió a formular su hipótesis.

-¿Serás acaso tú la razón por la que Harry y Ginny se divorcian?

Ella emitió un grito ahogado y Ron sintió que el mundo que él conocía y en el que creía vivir, acababa de explotar. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ahora todas esas actitudes de los pasados meses tenían sentido. Esas veces cuando ella regresaba cansada y nunca estaba de humor para nada. Y esos besos insípidos que le daba y cómo a veces sentía que lo tomaba de la mano más bien por compromiso que por deseo propio. De pronto todo encajaba tan obviamente que no podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido.

-¿Desde cuando?

Hermione jugó con sus manos nerviosamente retorciéndose las mangas de la túnica.

-¡Contéstame!

El grito de Ron la hizo saltar sobre su propio eje. Se mordió los labios y balbuceó algo in entendible para él. Él hizo ademán para que continuara. Hermione supo que ya no tenía caso seguirlo postergando.

-Desde hace tres meses…. ¡Pero todo terminó!- se apresuró a aclarar,- ¡Te juro que lo terminamos desde…!

-Entonces eras tú la razón por la que Harry se fue ¿No es así?

Hermione parecía sorprendida que Ron pudiera conjeturar las cosas tan rápidamente. Y él supo interpretar su expresión a la perfección.

-No soy tonto, Hermione,- le dijo en un tono dolido caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación,- solo fui un estúpido al creer ciegamente en ti y en aquel que creía era mi mejor amigo ¿Y entonces el bebé es de él?

Hermione se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Eso era mucho más de lo que se había esperado de esa conversación. Las cosas no estaban saliendo en lo absoluto de ninguna de las maneras en que ella se había esperado. Ron tampoco parecía el mismo, pero ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta que eso era lo mínimo que debía haberse esperado.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes, Hermione?- le reprochó él con lágrimas en los ojos,- ¿Por qué tenías que engañarme haciéndome creer que el hijo era mío cuando…?

-¡Porque el bebé es posiblemente tuyo también!

Las palabras de Hermione lo golpearon con la fuerza de un knock out.

-¡No intentes engañarme otra vez!- las lágrimas brotaron descontroladamente.

-¡Y no lo estoy haciendo!- chilló ella,- te juro que te estoy diciendo la verdad…

-¿Cómo esperas que te crea? Ahora que Harry posiblemente se reconcilie con Ginny estás buscando la manera de no quedarte sola.

-¡No es eso!

-No pieso seguirte escuchando…- dijo dirigiéndose al armario por un cambio de ropa y continuó hablando mientras se vestía,- todo este tiempo estuviste engañándome y nada me asegura que no lo estés haciendo en este momento.

Se vistió rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta. Hermione lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano y poniéndose de rodillas. No soportaba verla así.

-Ron… Ron… tienes que creerme. Lo de Harry y yo terminó desde que supe que estaba embarazada y es verdad que el hijo puede ser tuyo…

El contacto con ella lo congeló. No importaba lo enojado que estaba con ella, la seguía amando y eso era algo que no podía negarse a sí mismo. Pero estaba demasiado herido como para sentirse capaz de perdonar y seguir como si nada. Aún cuando lo que ella dijera fuera verdad.

-Honestamente,- le dijo fríamente jalando el brazo para desprenderse de ella,- me importa un cacahuate.

Y entonces Ron se desapareció del lugar dejándola sola de rodillas en el suelo y llorando sin saber qué de todas las cosas que le habían pasado últimamente era lo que le ocasionaba las lágrimas.

"_Apágame, consúmeme y fúmame por última vez_

_Bien amarga dulce boca que besé"_

**LISTO!!!**** CREO KE ME HE VUELTO ADICTA AL ANGST XDDDD (Tlal se espera los comentario "cómo lo dejas así? Ké va a pasar con Harry y Ginny??" jejejeje). WENO, POR AHORA NO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO DE DECIR MUCHO, SOLO KE TENGO UNA ACTUALIZACIÓN EN EL JOURNAL Y ESPERO KE LA LEAN PARA ACLARAR MUCHOS COMENTARIOS KE HE RECIBIDO A LO LARGO DE CASI TODOS LOS CAPÍTULO KE VAN DEL DISCO 2. **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS KE ME DEJARON (AUNKE FFNET ME HA ROBADO 7, SI USTEDES ME DEJARON COMENTARIO DEL CHAP 20 EN LAS PRIMERAS HORAS DE HABERLO SUBIDO, ES PROBABLE KE EL SISTEMA SE LOS HAYA COMIDO, DW, LOS TOMÉ COMO SI ESTUVIERAN AUNKE NO APARESCAN). OJALÁ LES GUSTE Y ESPERO SU REVIEW!! LOS VEO EL DOMINGO (HOPEFULLY).**

**SILLA!!**

**TLAL**

**PD: LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN ES "Será" de Ricardo Montaner (puede ke tb la cuentren con Sin Bandera)**


	22. Será

**Track9: Será-Ricardo Montaner**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Ricardo Montaner.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDOS**

"**Será"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_Y me quedé soñando con la ilusión a cuestas_

_Con la esperanza guardada en el bolsillo roto de un pantalón_

_En el baúl sin fondo de mis decepciones."_

-Entonces seguiremos adelante con lo del divorcio…- dijo Harry aún sin creerse que lo estuviera diciendo.

Ginny asintió a pesar de sí misma.

-¿Y si quisiera intentarlo?- quiso saber él lamentando haberla herido y ni siquiera recordarlo.

-Si recordaras todo, aceptaría tu petición. Pero ahora no estás consciente y no creo que sea justo para mi. No quiero que vuelvas a herirme…

-Entiendo…

Harry se iba a disculpar por enésima vez, cuando un sonido en el recibidor perturbó su silencio antes. Harry se puso de pie intentando ver lo que sucedía, y entonces vio a su mejor amigo, Ron, entrando encolerizado y con el rostro más rojo de lo normal lleno de rabia.

-¡Tú!- le dijo.

Y el aludido en realidad no se dio por aludido.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron?- quiso saber Ginny mortificada pues su expresión en realidad era espeluznante.

-Que tú y yo hemos sido unos imbéciles, eso pasa.

Harry quiso acercarse para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero en lugar de eso recibió un puñetazo en la cara que le rompió el labio.

-¡Ron!- le gritó Ginny sabiendo que si no lo detenía seguiría golpeándolo.

Harry se limpió la sangre de la cara y miró a Ron furioso por haberlo golpeado.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?

-Me pasa que he sido un imbécil y que todo este tiempo creí que eras mi amigo ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto a Ginny y a mí? ¿Cómo pudieron los dos…?

Ron se acercó una vez más dispuesto a continuar desahogando su rabia, pero ésta vez Harry no estaba ni desprevenido ni dispuesto a recibir un castigo por lo que no tenía ni idea. Así que logró esquivarlo, pues tampoco estaba para ponerse a golpearlo sin saber por qué.

-¿Podrías al menos explicarnos por qué quieres matarlo?- quiso saber Ginny aún tirando inútilmente de él.

-¿Sabes que tu marido te ha sido infiel?- le gritó desprendiéndose de ella para ir tras Harry.

Harry rodeó el sillón huyendo de Ron y miró a Ginny que cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¡Pues sí!- le dijo enojada,- y eso es asunto de Harry y mío. No te necesito para venir a limpiar mi honra.

-¿Lo sabías?- inquirió Ron deteniéndose en seco.

Ginny asintió con los brazos aún cruzados. Harry miró a su amigo aún con miedo. Él tenía toda la razón en huir de Ron, pues era mucho más alto y fuerte que él. Y aunque sabía que podía compensar con sus habilidades con la varita, honestamente prefería no utilizarla, pues podría dañarlo dado que luego de la batalla contra Voldemort, sus habilidades mágicas eran mucho más grandes que las de un mago normal.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?- le recriminó.

-¿Y porqué tenía que hacerlo? No era asunto tuyo ¿No eras tú acaso quien me acusaba de haber sido la razón de nuestro rompimiento?

-¡Pero Hermione es mi esposa!

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?

Ginny había contestado más bien por instinto. Pero inmediatamente después de haber hecho la pregunta, cayó en la cuenta lo que su hermano intentaba decirle. Y de pronto comprendía el enorme enojo del mismo. Y entonces miró a Harry, quien estaba tan sorprendido como ellos.

"_Aletargado en el tiempo_

_Obsesionado con verte_

_Se enrojecieron mis ojos_

_Se marchitaba mi mente"_

Luna Lovegood esperó a que fueran las doce de la noche para mandar su mensaje. Con cuidado enrolló el pergamino disfrazado de tarjeta navideña mientras lo sellaba con un hechizo especial para que solo Neville pudiera leerlo. Creía que no era demasiado tarde por una disculpa por su comportamiento de la última vez que lo había visto. Se sentía bastante apenada con todo lo que había sucedido y sabía perfectamente que una disculpa no sería suficiente. Aún así, quería intentarlo.

Luego de haber visto lo que había sucedido esa noche, Luna había pensado poner las cosas bajo otra perspectiva. Al ver a Ron y luego a Harry pasar por esa puerta y la expresión de Hermione al ver cada uno de ellos. Y entonces comprender que más que estar furiosa con Hermione por haberle mentido acerca de su relación con Harry y de paso engañar a Ron… debía comprender que para Hermione había sido tarde darse cuenta a quién amaba en realidad. Ella no se lo había dicho, pero para ella que podía comprender ahora los matices del amor, podía verlo claramente. Y no quería que eso les sucediera a ella y a Neville.

Seguro habían iniciado con un mal pie. Pero ahora él lo sabía, a menos que se lo hubiera tomado como una broma, lo sabía. Y creía que si no se apresuraba, luego ya sería demasiado tarde. Y creía, anhelaba, esperaba que no fuera tarde aún. Creía que a diferencia de Hermione, Neville aún no estaba casado ni ella tampoco estaba atada a alguien. Y que aún tenía una oportunidad.

Miró cómo la lechuza volaba atravesando la nieve de esa fría navidad y pensó en sus amigos. Pensó en Hermione y en Harry y en Ron y en lo difícil que era su situación. Pensaba que había sido muy injusta con Harry y Hermione la primera vez. Y al mismo tiempo sabía que todo eso en realidad era injusto para todos. Lo era para ellos, para Ginny, para Ron y para el resto de sus amigos que terminarían apartándose de enterarse. En ese justo momento Luna decidió que sus labios estaban sellados para siempre. Y deseó con todo su corazón que Harry y Hermione, en algún momento de sus vidas o de la vida siguiente, pudieran encontrar la manera o el espacio en el que no fuera tarde y siempre pudieran tener la oportunidad que seguramente merecían.

"_Será que aún no se llenaba la luna_

_Será que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas_

_Será, será, será, será la luna_

_Será, será, será, serán las ganas _

_Será" _

Neville recostó la nuca en el respaldo del sofá que había acomodado tan románticamente entre la vegetación del invernadero "q". Mallory llenó su copa e hizo lo mismo que él dejándose embriagar por el ambiente logrado con unas cuantas velas esparcidas cerca del lugar. Ambos estaban aliviados que la cena de navidad hubiera concluido y disfrutaban de su privacidad luego de un día tan largo.

Neville aprovechó la intimidad y la confidencialidad para animarse a dar un paso más. Que si bien para algunos es algo superficial, a él le tomaba demasiado esfuerzo y era, en efecto, un paso de gigante. Estirándose para poder pasar el brazo por atrás de su acompañante. Mallory sonrió al darse cuenta. Estaba más bien sorprendida, pues conocía a Neville Longbottom desde hacía años y estaba consciente de lo que ese paso le costaba.

-Me da gusto que lo hayas hecho,- le dijo sonriente poniéndole una mano en la pierna,- ¿Pero cuántas citas más crees que te tome besarme? ¿Otras cinco?

Neville miró a Julianne intentando articular las palabras que se negaban a salir. Su comentario había sido demasiado directo para permitirle pensar correctamente.

-Tal vez yo deba darte una ayuda con eso…- le dijo sujetándolo de la barbilla mientras se acercaba a él.

Neville sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho con la cercanía. Y ahí iba en dirección de la tierra prometida, cuando un ave les revoloteó alrededor y vino a posarse justo sobre el hombro de Neville. Interrumpiendo así, tan romántica escena.

-Que oportuna…- se quejó él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Miró la lechuza y la reconoció de inmediato, sabía que era la lechuza de Luna. Desató el mensaje de su pata y mandó la lechuza de regreso sin contestación.

-¿Qué es?- quiso saber Mallory.

-Debe ser una tarjeta de Navidad. Me manda una cada año…- dijo él descuidadamente y más bien ansioso por continuar donde se había quedado.

-¿Quién te manda una tarjeta cada año?- quiso saber ahora curiosamente.

-Todos mis amigos, claro.

-¿Y de qué amigo es esta tarjeta?

-¿Qué más da?

-¿Es de Luna?

Neville suspiró frustrado.

-Ya te he dicho antes que no hay nada entre Luna y yo.

-No porque ella no lo quiera así…- era obvio que estaba celosa, y eso Neville lo encontraba irresistible.

-Déjalo ya ¿Quieres? Si quieres la rompo, mira,- y ahí la tarjeta se deshizo en varios trozos,- te he elegido a ti, lo sabes.

Y entonces Mallory asintió comprendiendo que tal vez no había sido más que una exageración de su parte. Neville se acercó a ella una vez más tomándola de las manos y pudo por fin besarla como siempre lo había soñado.

-Se que es muy pronto…- le dijo mientras se apartaba para mirarla a los ojos,- pero… ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo?

La quijada de Mallory casi se le disloca al escuchar la pregunta. Parpadeó varias veces e intentó emitir algún sonido inteligible, pero no lograba hacerlo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- rió ella.

Neville se puso más rojo que un tomate dándose cuenta que había sido una estupidez el haber hecho esa pregunta. De inmediato soltó sus manos y se levantó de un brinco del sillón alejándose lo más posible de ella para que no pudiera ver en su rostro la pena que le había dado.

-Lo siento, lo siento,- le dijo caminando de un lado a otro cubriéndose el rostro,- no se en qué estaba pensando, me precipité. Yo…

-Está bien.

-Creo que estaba alucinando y… ¿Qué?

-Digo que está bien, Neville. Llevo años esperando a que me lo preguntes y pienso aprovechar la oportunidad.

Ahora quien estaba sorprendido y sin palabras era Neville.

-¿En serio?- inquirió incrédulo.

-¿Quieres que lo repita?

-Por favor.

-Sí, Neville, quiero casarme contigo. Quiero ser la señora Longbottom.

Neville no pudo contener tanta dicha dentro de su cuerpo. Así que corrió en dirección de ella a abrazarla y besarla sin darse cuenta que a su paso, los restos de una carta que había sido escrita por una mujer desnudando todo el corazón se perdía entre el piso y la suela de sus zapatos.

"_Y me quedé en suspenso con una historia breve_

_En los niveles más bajos de mis latidos del corazón_

_Entre lo inverosímil de mis frustraciones"_

-Lo que Ron dice es mentira ¿Verdad Harry?- demandó Ginny sintiéndose impotente ante la declaración de su hermano.

-N-no… ¡No lo se!- exclamó sinceramente.

-¡Qué amnesia tan conveniente!- replicó Ron ácidamente.

-¿Qué quieres que haga si no lo recuerdo?- preguntó Harry aún evadiendo la cercanía con Ron, quien seguía dando vueltas por el sillón.

-Eso no borra que haya sucedido,- agregó metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica,- ¿Sabes que resulta que mi bebé es mas bien tuyo?

Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca mientras que Harry luchaba por comprender todo lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo ¿Cómo era posible que él y Hermione…? y luego ella…

-¿Hermione está embarazada?

-Y al parecer, el padre no soy yo.

Lo que Ron había sacado de la túnica era una varita. Y ahora apuntaba amenazadoramente en su dirección.

-¡Ron!- reaccionó Ginny luego del shock,- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Lo que cualquier hombre encolerizado y con el corazón destrozado haría.

-¡No lo hagas!

-¿Por qué no? ¿No lo deseas tú tanto como yo?

Ginny guardó silencio mirando a Harry y después a su hermano.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas por esto…- le suplicó.

-Los problemas valdrán la pena,- sentenció cegado por la ira,- valdrá la pena si me hace sentir mejor…

Ron levantó la varita. Harry miró de reojo algún lugar a donde pudiera correr.

-Ron, detente. No quiero hacerte daño. Sabes perfectamente que hace años que no preciso de una varita para hacer mi magia funcionar…

-Pues defiéndete ¡Expelliarmus!

Harry saltó hacia un lado y el golpe de Ron vino a darle a varios cuadros en la pared cuyos habitantes corrieron despavoridos a ocultarse en las orillas de los marcos.

-Ron ¡Lo digo en serio!- le gritó Harry,- si me obligas a defenderme, podría hacerte mucho daño.

-¿Más del que ya me has hecho?- renegó tirando otro hechizo que rompió varios adornos más de la sala.

Ginny se tiró al suelo cubriéndose de la lluvia de vidrios y trozos de porcelana. Harry se dio cuenta que de seguir así, terminaría por tumbar la casa. Así que se puso de pie con las manos en alto. Pero Ron no desistió de su pose de duelo.

-¡Expelliarmus!- exclamó Harry haciendo su mano derecha levemente hacia delante.

La varita de Ron voló por los aires y Ginny la atrapó para impedir que siguiera con esa locura.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que hablemos,- dijo Harry ya mas relajado.

Ron seguía observándolo con sumo odio.

-Sea lo que sea que haya pasado,- continuó,- estoy seguro que fue un accidente. No se, si pudiera recordarlo te lo diría, pero estoy seguro que fue algo que pasó y que…

-Estuvieron juntos por dos meses…- declaró Ron amargamente rechinando los dientes.

Harry se quedó pasmado. La idea en verdad le parecía tan alocada como grave. Ginny miraba con el corazón destrozado las lágrimas de Ron intentando contener las suyas. Ya había llorado mucho por Harry y justo hacía unos minutos había decidido que todo era causa perdida. Pero ahora, saber que había sido Hermione, su amiga que era como su hermana, la mujer de quien Harry se había enamorado… las cosas simplemente comenzaban a tomar un nuevo contexto.

-Yo…- dijo Harry aún asimilándolo todo,- no se qué decirte.

-Supongo que no hace falta…- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- quiso saber Ginny aún mortificada por él.

-No lo se,- contestó aún dándole la espalda,- tal vez alquile un cuarto en algún lado.

-¿No vuelves con Hermione?- inquirió Harry.

-A ella no quiero ni volver a verla.

-¡Pero está embarazada!- exclamó Harry mortificado.- ¡No puedes dejarla sola!

-Y el hijo que espera no es mío,- sentenció fulminándolo con la mirada antes de retirarse.

Ginny se quedó de pie junto al sofá, con la varita de su hermano aún apretada entre sus dedos mientras que Harry seguía contemplando la puerta ahora cerrada y aún pensando lo que Ron acababa de confesarle ¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo con Hermione? Ni en sus más locos sueños se lo había imaginado. Es decir… Hermione era una mujer fantástica, y siempre la había visto como la chica de Ron y siempre la había imaginado sosteniendo a un bebé pelirrojo a quien orgullosamente llamaría ahijado. Pero… ¿Ser él el padre?

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar ahora en Hermione. En que estaba embarazada y sola, ninguna mujer que estuviera esperando un hijo debía estar sola. Además, no sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos. Y al parecer ni Ron ni Ginny lo sabían ¿Estaría Hermione pensando en él o más bien se lamentaba porque Ron la había abandonado?

-Vete ya,- le dijo Ginny interrumpiendo de pronto sus pensamiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres que me vaya?

-Con Hermione, vete ya. Se que quieres hacerlo…

-Pero yo no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió entre Hermione y yo. Ni siquiera se si la amaba de esa manera…

-Claro que amas a Hermione,- lo corrigió Ginny,- siempre la has amado por sobre muchas cosas y de muchas maneras. Y tal vez en este momento no quieras ir a con ella recordando o con la certeza de esos sentimientos o pensando reclamar a ese bebé que siempre quisiste tener. Quieres ir porque es tu amiga y porque está embarazada y está sola. Harry, Hermione te necesita y no puedo esperar otra cosa de ti que ir en su ayuda.

-Ginny…

-¡Vete!- exclamó comenzando a llorar.

Harry asintió mientras se dirigía a su recámara por su varita. Ginny supo en ese preciso momento que siendo Hermione esa otra mujer, cualquier batalla que en algún momento había pensado entablar con la susodicha amante de si marido, estaba perdida desde mucho antes de iniciarla.

"_Aletargado en el tiempo_

_Obsesionado con verte_

_Se enrojecieron mis ojos_

_Se marchitaba mi mente"_

Harry se apareció fuera de la casa de Ron y Hermione una vez más. Se acercó a la puerta inseguro de tocar y esperó un rato meditando lo que iba a decir al llegar. Seguía sin tener idea de lo que había pasado y no encontraba las palabras que pudiera decirle. Aún indeciso tocó la puerta levemente esperando que mejor no lo oyera e irse. Pero al no recibir respuesta, tomó más valor y volvió a tocar con fuerza moderada. Luego tocó una tercera vez un poco más fuerte. De pronto e inexplicablemente se sintió mortificado al no recibir respuesta. Así que decidió aparecerse dentro de la casa.

-¿Hermione?

Le pareció haber escuchado unos sollozos dentro de la recámara principal, así que se acercó lentamente sintiendo un vuelco en el pecho. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la vio en el suelo hecha un desastre y bañada en lágrimas. Sus instintos fueron mucho más fuertes que cualquier pensamiento racional.

-¡Hermione!- exclamó inclinándose para levantarla del piso.

Hermione contempló su rostro y no pudo creer que tuviera la oportunidad de admirar esos bellos ojos verdes tan de cerca una vez más.

-Harry…- logró decir entre sollozos,- viniste…

Casi creyó que estaba soñando cuando la colocó en la cama. Y sujetándole el rostro para comprobar que era real se sintió como en casa acercándose lentamente a él en busca de ese beso que tanto había anhelado. Harry se sintió incómodo con todo eso, pues para él aún era nuevo y desconocido. Así que no pudo evitar apartar el rostro. Hermione abrió los ojos al darse cuenta.

-Ron me lo dijo todo,- le dijo intentando consolarla,- pero debes saber que de eso no recuerdo nada.

-Oh…-Hermione no pudo ocultar su decepción.

Entonces él no pudo contener la pregunta por mucho tiempo.

-¿Es verdad que esperas un hijo mío?

La mirada de Hermione se apagó un poco y él se dio cuenta.

-Ojala pudiera decirte que sí,- le dijo terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas del rostro,- pero como una vez te dije: No tengo idea si es tuyo o de Ron.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Sí, dormí con ambos al mismo tiempo. Ya, anda, piensa lo peor de mí.

-Yo no podría hacer eso y lo sabes. Además, el otro hombre soy yo… seguro debe haber una buena excusa, una razón o algo que justifique que hayamos actuado como lo hicimos.

-No la hay…- contestó Hermione reincorporándose y sentándose en la orilla de la cama, Harry seguía de rodillas frente a ella,- todo fue irracional. Empezó como un juego y luego no pudimos pararlo aunque quisimos. Cuando me enteré de mi embarazo, elegí a Ron.

-Claro, lo hiciste por tu bebé.

Hermione no pudo contener la sonrisa ante la ironía que ahora sin sus recuerdos, Harry por fin pudiera comprender esas razones que para ella ahora no tenían validez alguna.

-Pero estaba equivocada…- le dijo sujetando sus manos,- me dijiste que tarde o temprano comprendería que había cometido un error. Y yo ahora sigo preguntándome cual de todos los errores es el más grave. Y ahora solo puedo pensar que quiero estar contigo pero…

-Pero yo no recuerdo nada de eso,- le dijo poniéndose de pie para sentarse a su lado.

-No.

-Y ahora Ron se ha ido y tú te has quedado sola.

-¿Crees que te quiero para no estar sola?- le recriminó recordando que esas habían sido también las palabras de Ron.

-No, no. Claro que no,- se apresuró a corregirla,- lo que quiero decir es que no deberías estar sola.

-¿Y te vas a quedar conmigo por compasión?- inquirió ella bajando la mirada.

Definitivamente extrañaba al otro Harry. Al Harry que le decía que la amaba y que no podía quitarle las manos de encima. Aún cuando el que tenía ahora al lado era al que siempre había amado y amaría, al que era su amigo y un poco atolondrado para decir las cosas.

-No lo haré por compasión,- le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro de manera incómoda,- lo haré porque eres mi amiga y te quiero como tal.

Hermione no sabía si sonreír o llorar por ese comentario. Se sentía aliviada y feliz porque Harry le ofrecía estar con ella, pero al mismo tiempo era desdichada porque él no recordaba todo aquello que ella no podía olvidar. Aún así…

-Está bien.

Aún guardaba la esperanza que con un poco de tiempo y la atención necesaria, Harry recordaría todo lo que había sucedido y en alguna ocasión tal vez…

-¿Está bien?- inquirió él sorprendido.

-Está bien, me gusta tener a mi amigo cerca si el padre no puede estar.

-¿Te refieres a Ron?

-Me refiero a ambos…

Harry comprendió y la abrazó de esa manera como solo se abrazan los amigos: con todo el apoyo y la buena voluntad. Hermione quería más, pero por ahora era suficiente. Solo por ahora…

-¿Qué te pasó en el labio?

-Ron…

Hermione se apresuró a ir a por su varita para curarlo. Sabía que eso sería el inicio de algo bastante interesante.

"_Será que aún no se llenaba la luna_

_Será que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas_

_Será, será, serpa, será la luna_

_Será, será, será, serán las ganas_

_Será". _

**LISTO! OTRO CAPÍTULO MEDIANO (NO VUELVO A LOS CORTOS, PERO HACE RATO KE NO ESCIRBO UNO LARGO, EH?). DISCULPARÁN LA TARDANZA PERO SEGURO KE YA ALGUNOS VIERON LA RAZÓN. Y KIENES NO LO HAYAN HECHO, PUES VAYAN A MI BLOG PARA DESCUBRIRLO!! (ES UNA SORPRESITA PARA TODOS LOS DELUSIONALS JEJEJEJE).**

**MUCHAS MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS DEL CHAP PASADO. ME KEDÉ ANONADADA. Y LA ÚNICA FORMA KE SE ME OCURRE PARA PAGARLES ES SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO O HACIENDO COSITAS PARA USTEDES. ESPERO NO DEMORAR MUCHO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CHAP. YA SE KE SIEMRPE LO DIGO, PERO LES CONSTA KE CUANDO PUEDO TARDO MUY POCO EN ACTUALIZAR. POR AHORA NO KIERO DEJAR PASAR MUCHO TIEMPO, PUES LAS PARCIALES SE ME VIENEN ENCIMA Y LUEGO DE ESO SIGUEN MIS VACACIONES LARGAS Y NO ME KIERO IR SIN HABER TERMINADO LA TEMPORADA (Y ME FALTAN 6 CHAPS!! ). EN FIN, KE LAS COSAS SE IRÁN PONIENDO CADA VEZ MÁS INTENSAS (Y CREO KE SE HAN DADO CUENTA, NO?)**

**CREO KE POR AHORA ES TODO, GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME LEYENDO Y NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW. RECUERDEN: "UN REVIEW AL DÍA ES LA LLAVE DE LA ALEGRÍA". Y YA ME VOY ANTES KE ME DEMANDE CUARÓN O LOS CHAROLASTRAS JIJIJIJIJI.**

**TLAL**

**PS: SORRY, SE ME PASÓ DECIR LA CANCIÓN DEL SIGUIENTE CHAP. ATENCIÓN KE ESTA ES DIFÍCIL "Lo que el viento se llevó" de Diego Torres.**

**POR CIERTO, MI BLOG ES tlalgalaxia. (no se si FFNET me dejará mantener esta dirección, pero la encuentras pinchando a mi nombre, luego al link de "homepage" no hay pierde).**


	23. Lo que el Viento se Llevó

**Track10: Lo que el viento se llevó-Diego Torres**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Diego Torres.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRES**

"**Lo que el viento se llevó"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_Voy a gritar quiero hablar con el mismo demonio_

_El sabrá comprender_

_Dios no quiso saber esta vez"_

En tres meses, muchas cosas pueden suceder. Durante ese tiempo fácilmente se puede escribir un poema, componer una canción, aprender a cocinar doce platillos o todos los de un banquete.

Se puede organizar una boda…

-Te ves hermosa,- dijo Ginny a Mallory luego de terminar de colocarle el velo.

Jualianne Mallory sonrió complacida sintiendo que ese cumplido era verdad ¿Cómo podía esperar ser más feliz?

-Gracias,- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa,- el vestido te ha quedado hermoso pero más gusto me da que hayas aceptado ser mi dama de honor. Ya sabes, no tengo muchas amigas pues me la paso en el laboratorio.

-No hay problema,- contestó Ginny amablemente,- si eres la futura esposa de Neville, entonces eres mi amiga.

-Me da gusto que tú sí pienses así,- contestó Mallory con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- quiso saber Ginny.

-Bueno, a tu amiga Luna no le agrado en lo absoluto…

-¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! Lo que pasa es que no es muy afectiva.

-Yo no lo creo,- sentenció retocándose el maquillaje,- pero la respeto porque es amiga de Neville y nada más.

-Creo que debes conocerla

-Tal vez…- contestó Mallory no muy convencida,- ¿Ya llegaron todos?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes. Tú eres la novia y es tu derecho y casi obligación llegar de última.

Mallory sonrió contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. Ginny la miró radiante recordando por un momento el día en que ella se había casado con Harry. Tantos sueños y tantos planes ahora formaban parte de la lista de cosas que siempre debía recordar dejar en el olvido porque una cosa era dejar que Harry estuviera con Hermione y otra era decir que en verdad estaba bien con eso. En esos tres meses no había hecho más que cavilar y pensar y pensar lo que había ocurrido frente a sus narices sin darse cuenta.

Aunque honestamente no podía decir que hubiera sido algo imposible. Desde antes de casarse con Harry. No, desde antes de siquiera haber sido pareja de Harry lo único que la había detenido era esa relación que él mantenía con ella y que la hacía dudar si alguna vez ella podría ocupar el mismo puesto que la amiga incondicional de su amado. Al final su resolución había sido que no, que había cosas que ellos dos compartían que los demás no y que fuera ella o no la mejor amiga de Hermione, era con Harry con quien ella iba cada vez que Ron hacía o decía algo que la lastimaba. Y era Harry quien arreglaba la situación para que volvieran a estar bien. Y su misión, la misión de Ginny, era quedarse a esperar y contemplar de lejos cómo eran indispensables el uno para el otro.

¡Y claro que ahora todo tenía sentido! Ellos dos… que Harry la hubiera amado tanto o que se hubiera dado cuenta por fin. Pero eso no quitaba que los hubieran traicionado a ella y a Ron. Y todo lo que eso había ocasionado. Cuando sus padres se habían enterado y su papá había dicho que estaba decepcionado de ambos y su madre pegaba el grito en el cielo llorando que por qué habían hecho eso si ella los consideraba como sus hijos. Y entonces Ron había puesto de su lado a toda la familia y eso también era de esperarse ya que las víctimas en todo esto eran ella y él.

Y luego Luna y Draco no atendían a las reuniones de los martes. Y Ron decía que no iría si Hermione y Harry estaban y tampoco iban. Así que a final de cuentas solo Ginny se reunía con Neville y Mallory una sola vez por semana. De más estaban los juegos en casa de ella o las comidas en casa de Hermione. Ella aún era incapaz de mirarlos a los ojos, así que tampoco sabía si alguien asistía o no, pues no estaba dispuesta a ir.

Y ahora que la excusa perfecta se había creado para que todos se volvieran a reunir, no podía mas que morderse las uñas en secreto ante la expectativa de las reacciones que se darían esa noche ¿Qué haría Ron al ver a Harry? La última vez no les había ido muy bien y a pesar que ella había hablado con su hermano y éste le había prometido comportarse, ella sabía que el resentimiento seguía ahí. Luego Hermione tendría que enfrentar el cuchicheo de las personas que hacían suposiciones de lo que había ocurrido. O por lo menos se encargaban de esparcir rumores que eran igual o peores y no favorecían a nadie. Que si el hijo era de Harry y por eso ella había dejado a Ron, que si el hijo era de Ron pero la había abandonado y entonces Harry había decidido dejarla a ella para irse con Hermione, o que si ella y Ron tenían una enfermedad congénita y por eso Harry y Hermione los habían abandonado… todo eso se leía en la presa sensacionalista que estaba gustosa de tener algo que escribir del único héroe viviente del siglo. Pero más que esas cosas, estaba esa otra persona que Ginny quería ver. Hacía más de tres meses que no hablaba con Draco, desde ese incidente en su casa cuando ella había salido de ahí bastante molesta. Ahora que el tiempo había pasado sabía que había cometido un error, pues él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y ella había sido totalmente injusta con él. Deseaba pedirle una disculpa para arreglar el asunto y sacarse por fin esa espinita que tenía clavada desde entonces.

-¿Te ayudo con los zapatos?- le dijo Ginny viendo que Mallory tenía problemas para atarlos dado que ella los había diseñado de tela tipo valerina con tacón.

-Por favor…- contestó Mallory desistiendo para que Ginny procediera.

"_Sentarme con ella a esperar a que pase el otoño_

_Ver las hojas caer_

_Tropezando, tal vez enloqueciendo"_

En tres meses se puede sentir que tu vida sigue en pausa…

-¿Estás nervioso?- preguntó Harry a Neville notando que llevaba horas frente al espejo practicando su expresión feliz,- te recuerdo que por costumbre quien llega tarde es la novia…

-Eh…- dijo Neville desistiendo de una vez,- supongo que ya es hora que salga yo.

-Definitivamente.

-¿Tienes los anillos?

Harry sonrió señalando el bolsillo de su túnica de gala.

-Gracias por aceptar ser mi padrino,- le dijo Neville dándole una palmadita en el hombro,- se lo difícil que es para ti venir aquí donde vas a volver a verlos a todos…

-Sería más difícil si recordara lo que hice mal…- lamentó Harry, pero luego le dio as Neville una mirada tranquilizante.

-¿Quieres decir que aún no…?

Harry negó un tanto desairado con la cabeza. A pesar de haberlo intentado con todas sus ganas, su mente seguía estancada. Era como si su vida tuviera un inmenso hueco en medio que jamás lograba llenar. Hermione lo había intentado de varias maneras mencionando varias cosas que ella consideraba que lo harían recordar, pero para él no eran más que palabras y lugares.

Desde el principio ella había sido bastante paciente con él. Le había acomodado la habitación de huéspedes y había aceptado el término "solo amigos" aunque Harry podía leer en su mirada que siempre esperaba algo más de él. Y aún así para él era casi imposible intentar dar un paso más así como así. Pues para él el rompimiento o el desvanecimiento de su relación con Ginny aún seguía en pausa. Y si estaba con Hermione era principalmente porque ella le había dicho que podría estar esperando un hijo suyo y eso era algo que no podía ignorar. Además, Ron la había abandonado y no era el tipo de personas que podían dejar de hacer algo cuando una amiga estaba en problemas.

Largas habían sido las noches en casa de Hermione, cuando ella se sentaba frente a él y le mencionaba lugares como París, Roma, Escocia, Buenos Aires y que él no recordaba ni remotamente haber pisado. Luego mencionaba detalles como "peinado de troll", tango, negligé rojo con negro mientras las mejillas se le ponían rojas. A veces, cuando estaba a solas en su habitación intentaba visualizarse besándola o haciendo con ella todas esas cosas que solo recordaba haber hecho con Ginny, pero su mente inmediatamente le bloqueaba las imágenes recordándole que Hermione no era más que una buena amiga y que cualquier otra cosa no era más que una broma.

Y entonces frustrados y desistiendo de eso, habían decidido que tal vez lo mejor sería empezar a construir una relación. Ya que si iban a tener un hijo, al menos debían asegurarse de conocerse perfectamente. Claro que no debió haberse sorprendido al notar que en esas sesiones de compartir cosas, en realidad tenían muy pocas cosas que rebelar exceptuado, claro, sus años de infancia de los cuales muy poco recordaban en realidad. O por lo menos a Harry le había costado demasiado recordar una época anterior a Hogwarts y a todos los amigos que había hecho ahí.

(Flashback)

Era de noche, Hermione y él estaban sentados en la sala bebiendo té y café respectivamente. Hermione inició con las preguntas.

-¿Escuela primaria?

-Escuela pública.

-¿Mixta?

-Claro ¿Tú?

-Colegio católico.

-¿De niñas?

-Sí.

Harry levantó una ceja que la hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué?

-¿Usabas uno de esos atuendos con faldita y saco?

-Bueno… sí ¡Pero era una niña!

-Está bien,- rió Harry visualizando a una joven Hermione perteneciendo a un grupo de niñas siguiendo a una monja que las llevaba al aula,- ¿Tu primera manifestación mágica?

-Le daba vuelta a las páginas de los libros sin utilizar las manos. Mis padres creyeron que era algo como telepatía o telequinesia y me llevaron con especialistas que me hicieron miles de exámenes en aparatos gigantescos que tomaban fotos de mi cerebro. Cuando la carta de Hogwarts llegó a casa y después llegó la profesora McGonagall para hablar con mis padres se sintieron un poco aliviados al mismo tiempo que maravillados de saber de la existencia de un mundo como el nuestro.

-Eso debió ser genial…- dijo Harry envidiando un poco a Hermione,- tener a tu lado dos personas que se interesaban de esa manera en ti…

Ella lo miró con un poco de pena. Pero él la tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

-Pero luego encontré a mi familia en Hogwarts.

El consuelo de Harry parecía muy poco alentador. No pudo contener las lágrimas en ese momento. Harry sabía que ella pensaba que de no ser por lo que había ocurrido, él aún tendría a esa familia que tanto amaba y que había encontrado en Hogwarts.

-Las cosas se arreglarán,- le dijo él lleno de positivismo sentándose al lado suyo,- ya lo verás…

Y entonces le limpió las lágrimas con las yemas de sus dedos antes de abrazarla con cariño.

"_Solo el tiempo sabe todo lo que el viento se llevó"_

En tres meses una situación poco favorable puede comenzar a desesperarte…

Hermione entró y buscó un lugar en el lado del novio que era tan poco concurrido como el de la novia. Su túnica color azul celeste era holgada para su comodidad y al mismo tiempo dejaba bastante en evidencia sus cinco meses de embarazo. Tomó uno de los asientos de la fila de atrás, evitando a toda costa llamar la atención. A pesar que no era una boda tan célebre, estaba harta de estar evadiendo a la prensa todos los días. Asaltándola siempre con preguntas acerca de Harry o de Ron y su embarazo. Ya ni siquiera podía ir al trabajo sin que se le acercara un reportero en busca de la primicia para su revista o periódico. Y todo en lo que ella podía pensar era en que quería que la dejaran en paz

Desde que Harry se había mudado con ella, muy al contrario de lo que ella había esperado, las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor. Aunque por un lado Harry le había pedido que empezaran a formar una relación más estrecha, todavía existían varios fantasmas contra los que luchaba. Estaba consciente del daño que le había hecho a Ron y a toda la familia Weasley y le sabía horrible el saber que estaba exiliada de ese mundo que alguna vez había considerado como suyo. Y por otro lado Harry había decidido convertirse en el padre de su hijo sin importarle si tenía sus genes o no, pero tampoco terminaba de gustarle la idea que lo estuviera haciendo solo en el nombre de la amistad ¿Y si al final Harry recordaba el pasado y que ella había elegido a Ron en primer lugar por sobre de él? Era cierto que quería recuperar al viejo Harry, solo que no estaba segura si lo perdonaría. O si ella se perdonaría a sí misma.

"_Tus ojos, tus labios, mi fe, todo se lo ha llevado_

_Ya no entiendo por qué tu sonrisa también olvidé"_

En tres meses una relación puede avanzar seriamente o disolverse para siempre…

Neville entró caminando del brazo de su abuela quien lloraba tal vez de felicidad. La mujer apenas podía caminar con la ayuda de un bastón pero hacía gala de su coraje y determinación al hacer el recorrido sin permitir que su propio nieto la ayudase a caminar. Algo que era marca de su carácter y personalidad.

Detrás de Neville entró Harry, quien buscó a Hermione con la mirada entre los invitados mientras hacia su recorrido lento. Sonrió al verla justo en los asientos de atrás. Ella lo estaba mirando y él la saludó al pasar. No podía negar que era una mujer muy hermosa. Todo mundo siempre dice que las embarazadas eran hermosas, sí, pero había algo en Hermione que la hacía resaltar por sobre las demás. Tal vez era ese deseo desesperado por tener un hijo que él conocía desde hace tiempo. Motivo por el cual muchas veces ella habló con él para que intentara convencer a Ron de que ya era tiempo. Y ahora que estaba embarazada y Ron no estaba… un sentimiento extraño de predilección se apoderaba de él, pues en el fondo él también se moría por tener una familia.

Colocándose a escasos pasos del novio, escuchó sonar la marcha nupcial. Todos los invitados voltearon la mirada en dirección donde la novia hacía la entrada triunfal del brazo de su padre. Detrás de ella entró Ginny. Y entonces estar parado ahí, tan cerca del altar. Y poder ver a Ginny entrar con la marcha nupcial de fondo… sus recuerdos volaron al día de su boda, que de acuerdo a su memoria no debía tener ni un año de haber sucedido. Ginny se colocó del lado opuesto del altar y lo miró mientras que el padre llamaba a los novios a decir sus votos. Sí, el día de su boda estaba presente en la mente de ambos. Solo que la suya había tenido unos percances que no se incluían en esta.

"_Por eso es que voy a mirar con anhelo el pasado_

_Esta vez sentiré que el futuro será como ayer"_

(flashback)

Ginny acababa de ponerse su vestido de novia ayudada por Hermione y su madre. Sabiendo que la hora se aproximaba y ella debía entregar a Harry en ausencia de alguien más, había salido de la habitación tan pronto como Ginny le había dicho que todo estaba bien. Luego Hermione había tenido que salir para hablar con Harry, pues al parecer estaba nervioso y Ginny le había dicho a ella que ya estaba lista y que fuera a hablar con él antes que le diera un ataque de nervios. Ginny se quedó sola y entonces él se apareció

"No puedes hacer esto"- le había dicho.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" le había preguntado ella mirando alrededor para ver si alguien los veía o escuchaba.

"Impidiendo que cometas una locura"

"¿Una locura? ¿De acuerdo a quién? ¿A ti? No me hagas reír"

"Si todos supieran lo que yo se, estarían de acuerdo conmigo y no lo llamarían locura"

"Si todos supieran lo que tu sabes o crees saber, serían uno promiscuos como tu"

"¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir diciéndome eso? Mejor dicho ¿Hasta cuando te lo vas a repetir para convencerte?"

"Vete, Draco"

"Tú me amas a mí. Lo sabes"

"Estás loco"

"Entonces dime que no me amas"

"No te amo"

"No te creo"

"Es tu problema"

Entonces Draco había desaparecido justo a tiempo, pues su padre tocó a la puerta segundo después. Había sido tan pronto que Ginny no había tenido tiempo de meditarlo. De considerar que tal vez… no, el tal vez no importaba porque ella había tomado una decisión. Pero luego de todo lo que había pasado, estaba esa parte de ella que se moría por saber qué habría sucedido de haberle dado la oportunidad en ese momento ¿En verdad la habría engañado como ella había supuesto? La respuesta siempre había sido un sí certero, hasta que lo vio llorar aquella vez. Hasta que esas lágrimas la siguieron a todos lados desde aquella vez. Desde que ese evento le permitía ver su situación con Harry y la de él con Hermione de una manera más fría ¿Por qué no podía sacárselo de la cabeza? ¿Por qué ahora lo que más recordaba de su boda con Harry era ese percance en el vestidor y ni siquiera recordaba el sabor del pastel en la recepción?

"_El tiempo sabe todo lo que el viento se llevó y me dejó marcas en el corazón_

_¡__Que dolor!"_

(flashback)

El padrino de Harry era Ron y la dama de honor de Ginny era Hermione. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba que Harry quisiera hablar con su mejor amiga a solas antes de la boda. Toda su vida siempre había sido ella quien lo ayudaba a poner en orden sus ideas y asegurarse que estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Harry apreciaba la opinión de Hermione por sobre la de nadie más y ahora que los nervios lo consumían, estaba enfrentando el mayor temor de su vida: la posibilidad de estar cometiendo un error.

"¿Qué pasa?" le había dicho Hermione entrando a la tienda donde él se había cambiado.

"Qué bueno que viniste" le dijo nerviosamente él ofreciéndole una silla que ella tomó, luego él se sentó frente a ella en otra.

Sus expresiones y ademanes no podían esconder su nerviosismo.

"Ron me dijo que estabas nervioso, pero creo que se quedó corto en la expresión" sonrió ella. "¿Dudas de último minuto?"

Harry apretó las manos en las rodillas intentando contener el temblor de las mismas. Luego miró a Hermione con la respiración agitada.

"Tengo miedo" le dijo. Y ella pudo notar que él hablaba en verdad en serio.

"¡Por Merlín, Harry! No te había visto así desde…"

"¿Que me enfrenté a Voldemort? Lo se…"

"¿A qué le tienes miedo?"

"A equivocarme… es decir… ¿Cómo supiste tú, por ejemplo, que Ron era el indicado?"

Hermione sonrió sujetándole la mano de una manera tranquilizadora. Harry notó que de pronto en temblor de sus manos desaparecía.

"Todo mundo siempre dijo que lo de Ron y yo era muy precipitado"

"Yo no"

"No, tú no lo hiciste, lo se. Pero el resto del mundo sí. Lo que ellos no podían ver era el lugar que yo había encontrado a su lado. Ese sentimiento de pertenencia y esa armonía que le he visto a mi vida desde que lo tengo a él y a todos ustedes en mi familia. Cuando Ron me pidió que me casara con él, para mi fue como la última pieza del rompecabezas ¿No crees que Ginny pudiera ser esa última pieza para tí?"

Harry meditó las palabras de Hermione. La última pieza del rompecabezas… lo único que le faltaba para ser perfecto… todo eso sonaba bien. Sonaba bien lo de pertenecer a ese cuadro y a esa armonía y Ginny encajaba perfectamente bien ¿Qué más podía ser? Sintiéndose más relajado y convencido de su decisión se había puesto de pie besándola en la frente.

"Gracias, Hermione. Tu siempre eres mi salvación"

"Lo se" sonrió ella descaradamente a modo de broma "¿Qué harías sin mi, Harry Potter?"

"Hundirme…"

Hermione le dio una última revisión a su indumentaria apretando un poco más el nudo del moño de su túnica de gala. Luego le dio un abrazo antes de llevarlo ella misma al principio del pasillo que debía recorrer.

"_El sol no sale desde que te fuiste sin decir la razón"_

En tres meses se puede fermentar un viejo sentimiento…

Ron llegó tarde a la ceremonia de la boda. Para entonces los novios ya habían dicho sus votos y ahora Neville procedía a colocarle el anillo y cuando el ministro les pidió que se besaran, él recordó exactamente por qué no había querido ir al evento en primer lugar. Sabiendo que las bodas le sabrían mal por lo que le restaba de vida, dio media vuelta y mejor se dirigió a la recepción donde esperaba embriagarse hasta olvidarse que estaba en una.

"_Pensando siempre en su amor_

_No comprendo cómo se marchó"_

(flashback)

"¿No es la mujer más bella del mundo?" le había preguntado a Harry quien estaba a su lado en el altar viendo a Hermione entrar embelezada en su vestido blanco y con su peinado alto y apretado.

En ese momento Harry había comprendido la razón por la cual su amigo no había podido esperar para casarse con ella. Por mujeres como ella, muchos hombres matarían. Y entonces había sentido eso que la gente llama "envidia de la buena" deseando para sí aquello que Ron y Hermione tenían. Solo que en ese momento no estaba muy seguro si sería Ginny la mujer indicada.

Solo tenían veinte años y él nunca había estado más seguro de algo en su vida. Hermione era la mujer más bella, admirable y perfecta que conocía y ella tenía que ser suya.

"_Voy a gritar, quiero hablar con el mismo demonio_

_Él sabrá comprender_

_Dios no quiso saber esta vez"_

Entres meses no se acaban los verdaderos sentimientos. No se puede dejar de odiar, no se puede dejar el rencor y tampoco se puede dejar de amar.

En la recepción no hubo mucha gente al igual que en la ceremonia. Todos en medio del invernadero que había sido arreglado especialmente para es noche con velas y telas blancas y adornos luminosos que flotaban en el aire. El olor a flores y plantas exóticas era embriagante. Era el factor común de los novios, como si quisieran darles a sus invitados un poco de ellos para ser recordados. Era el invernadero más bello de todos, pues era en ese donde guardaban las flores. Así que el aroma estaba impregnado en todo el ambiente.

La fiesta había comenzado, los novios habían hecho su primer baile como marido y mujer. Habían hecho el ritual del ramo y el liguero y ahora llamaban a Brindis. Siendo Harry el padrino, tuvo ser él quien hiciera los honores.

-Neville nunca ha sido del tipo de hombres que mira a cuanta mujer le pasa por enfrente,- comenzó,- de hecho, aún siendo amigo mío yo jamás lo escuché hablar de una mujer como lo hacía de Mallory. Incluso cuando la conoció fue bastante notorio que ella hizo una muy buena impresión en él. Recuerdo que estábamos en un bar cuando llegó con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro diciendo que justo había conseguido a la mejor asistente que se podía tener. Todos sabíamos que él se había enamorado de ella apenas la había visto, el único problema era saber cuándo Julianne Mallory se daría cuenta del grandioso hombre que tenía frente a ella. Ahora me da gusto que haya logrado descubrirlo y les deseo solo lo mejor de ahora en adelante ¡Salud por Neville y Julianne!

"¡SALUD!" Gritaron todos los invitados al unísono.

-¡Salud!- gritó alguien más después un poco más fuerte de lo normal.

Todos los invitados y los novios fijaron la mirada en esa dirección. Luna estaba de pie con la copa en lo alto llamando a un segundo brindis.

-Yo también quiero brindar…- su expresión y ademanes denotaban que estaba pasadita de copas,- quiero brindar por la novia pues es ella quien se ha llevado la mejor parte…

-Luna…- dijo Neville poniéndose de pie intentando detenerla.

-Neville,- contestó ella como si hubiera sido un saludo,- salud por ti también y porque has hecho la mejor elección. La chica lista y ordenada que no rompe ni un plato ¿Qué mujer en ese mundo podría competir con ella?

-Hermione, por supuesto,- dijo Ron en voz alta para que todos lo escucharan, él tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos,- bueno, tal vez no tanto. En eso que no rompe ni un plato, te sorprenderás que es solo en apariencia porque luego descubre que no solo un plato, sino toda la vajilla.

-¡Salud!- dijo Luna.

-¡Luna!- volvió a reprenderla Neville acercándose a ella.

-¡Salud!- exclamó Ron contestando el brindis.

-¡Ron!- le gritó Ginny poniéndose de pie con enfado.

"_Sentarme con ella y esperar a que pase el otoño_

_Ver las hojas caer. Tropezando, tal vez enloqueciendo"_

En tres meses se puede alimentar una mala teoría…

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- la reprendió Neville tan pronto como se hubieron alejado del resto de las personas.

-¡Pues hay muchas cosas que tú tampoco puedes hacer y de todos modos las haces!- chilló ella alejándose de él.

-Espera…- le dijo sujetándola del brazo.

Luna sintió que se derretía.

-No me toques,- logró decirle antes de desprenderse de él bruscamente.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con "las cosas que hago"?- quiso saber él.

-Pues debes saberlo dado que tú las haces.

-No, no lo se. Necesito que me lo digas.

Luna bajó la mirada. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas pero Neville estaba muy molesto con ella por lo que acababa de hacer que no le costó mucho mantener esa mirada severa. Tal vez ese no era su personalidad más usual, pero ella se había metido con la persona que más amaba en ese mundo.

-Al menos pudiste contestarme con una nota,- sollozó,- al menos pudiste haber tenido la decencia de hablar conmigo y decirme las cosas en lugar de ignorarme. Jamás creí que fuera tan insignificante para ti…

Él no comprendí sus palabras ni si expresión en ese momento.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No pretendas negarlo, porque mi lechuza regresó a casa. Eso quiere decir que te llegó mi tarjeta.

-Oh…- dijo Neville recordando la tarjeta por la que Mallory se había puesto celosa,- ESA tarjeta…

-¿Qué quieres decir con ESA tarjeta?

-En verdad lo siento mucho, Luna…- le dijo acercándose de una manera más conciliadora,- no sabía que esa tarjeta… es decir… bueno… la verdad es que la rompí sin haberla leído.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?

-Mallory la vio y supo que era tuya. Y tu ya sabías que ella pensaba que yo te gustaba…

-Pues qué irónico,- contestó Luna agriamente.

-Lo sabrías si hubieras leído la tarjeta.

-Pues dímelo ahora…

-No, ahora no tiene caso.

Dicho eso, Luna caminó hacia la puerta con la dignidad que cinco copas de champaña le permitían. Todo se había acabado, estaba terminado, no había manera ahora y tenía que vivir con eso le gustase o no.

"_Sale el sol y no te puedo ver_

_Ay amor no comprendo por qué te marchaste sin una razón"_

En tres meses también se fermenta el rencor…

-Claro que es gracioso que alguien que destruye dos matrimonios venga a hablar de otro…- prosiguió solo Ron ahora que Luna se había ido.

-¡Ron!- volvió a decir Ginny caminando hacia él,- ¡Ya basta!

-¡¿Basta de qué?! Ginny, no quieras ser mártir ¿Por qué estás aquí tan como si nada? ¡A ti también te hirieron este par!- gritó señalando a Harry y a Hermione que estaban sentados del otro lado del lugar.

Las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a cuchichear.

-¿Quieres dejar de hacer una escena?- le dijo mirando alrededor, toda la atención estaba puesta en ellos.

-¿Cuál escena? ¡Yo solo digo la verdad!- dijo poniéndose de pie,- ¿De qué es lo que no quieres que se entere toda esta respetable gente? ¿Que tu marido te engañó? ¿Que mi esposa me engañó? O aún peor ¿Que ambos nos vieron la cara de imbéciles engañándonos a nuestras espaldas? ¿No quieres que la gente diga que los Weasleys somos unos tarados? ¡Pues demasiado tarde, hermanita! Eso ya lo dice todo el mundo.

-No sabes lo que dices, estás borracho,- le dijo parándose frente a él. La diferencia de estaturas era abismal.

Ron no estaba intimidado en lo absoluto, aunque por lo general siempre lo estaba. Seguro estaba envalentonado por el alcohol.

-Se perfectamente lo que digo…- espetó él dirigiéndose al centro de la pista.

La gente que seguía parada ahí en medio se quitó en el acto. Harry y Hermione seguían en sus asientos escuchando lo que Ron decía.

-Yo también leo los periódicos y las revistas. Se que dicen que tenemos una enfermedad y hasta ha habido gente que me ha sacado la vuelta pues temen que los contagie ¿Y por qué debemos ser nosotros los señalados? ¡Los diarios deberían estar hablando mejor de las dos caras de Harry Potter o de la mujerzuela de mi esposa!

-¡No te permito!- exclamó Harry poniéndose de pie de un brinco, Hermione lo tomó del brazo en señal de precaución.

-¡Vaya! ¡Y salta el caballero en defensa de la damisela mancillada!

-Aunque lo digas de broma…- contestó Harry rechinando los dientes,- Hermione tiene quien la defienda.

-Claro…- contestó Ron de forma irónica,- supongo que tu memoria ha regresado ya ¿No? Eso es bueno, quizá ahora sí puedas explicarme cómo fue que te volviste el sinvergüenza más grande de todos los tiempos.

-No necesito mi memoria para defender a Hermione,- replicó apretando el puño.

-Claro,- contestó él irónicamente en un tono que era claramente de burla,- porque el buen Potter no puede dejar que sufran los desvalidos ¿No es así? ¡Eres un hipócrita! Y ella es una golfa, se merecen el uno al otro así como su hijo bastardo.

-¡Ron!- lo reprendió Ginny.

-No te olvides que ese hijo que tanto desprecias podría llevar tu sangre.

-Claro, porque a ella no le bastaba acostarse contigo, luego venía a mí y me pedía una o dos raciones de lo mismo. Te digo que es una…

Harry no lo dejó continuar, apenas había empezado la frase cuando él ya estaba brincando la mesa para abalanzarse sobre él a golpes.

-¡Harry!- gritó Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-¡Ron! ¡Harry!- gritaba Ginny intentando separarlos.

-¿Crees en realidad que puedes ganarme a los golpes?- inquirió Ron volteándose y regresándole todos los que había recibido,- eres bueno en miles de cosas, pero en esto nunca fuiste mejor que yo…

-No te voy a permitir que sigas diciendo esas cosas de Hermione…- respondió Harry negándose a ser dominado.

-¡Yo soy el agraviado!,- dijo acertándole un golpe,- ¡Ella es mi esposa!,- agregó acertándole otro,- ¡Y tú eres un canalla! ¡Tengo todo el jodido derecho de decir lo que me venga en gana!

En el último golpe, Harry salió disparado contra una de las mesas. Los invitados comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones, mientras que Ginny y Hermione luchaban inútilmente por separarlos. La segunda precisamente, corrió hacia Harry para socorrerlo.

-¡Harry!

-No te acerques…- le dijo viendo que Ron no desistiría.

Pero Hermione hizo casi omiso de su advertencia. Se arrodilló frente a él para comprobar que no estuviera muy herido, pero los golpes de Ron le habían reventado el labio y también le sangraba la nariz. Lo más seguro era que el ojo se le pusiera morado también. Ron siguió su camino parándose frente a ellos.

-Hazte a un lado,- le dijo.

-¡Basta ya, Ronald!- le dijo ella girándose para verlo. Ron se quedó frío,- él ni siquiera recuerda lo que pasó. Y si quieres buscar a un culpable aquí, entonces tómala contra mí. Fui yo quien lo sedujo y era yo quien lo buscaba cada vez. Harry es hombre y respondió como tal. Así que si quieres herir a alguien…

Hermione se puso de pie. Ron estaba desarmado.

-Sabes que nunca podría ponerte un dedo encima,- le dijo pasando ese trago amargo de saliva,- ¿Quieres decir que todo lo que querías era un amante? ¿Echaste nuestro matrimonio a la basura por sexo?- Hermione asintió,- ¿Y por qué tenía que ser Harry? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo? ¿Qué demonios te había hecho yo para que me hicieras eso?

Para cuando él lanzó la última pregunta, estaba virtualmente llorando.

-Mentira,- dijo Harry reincorporándose con mucho trabajo,- Hermione, no tienes que mentir así para salvarme el pellejo. No lo necesito.

-Cállate, Harry,- le dijo ella observando la expresión de Ron ante las palabras de Harry.

-No voy a dejar que te eches toda la culpa. Solo porque yo no puedo recordar la verdad, no quiere decir que no pueda saber cuando mientes. Eso que dices no es verdad porque se que así no es como eres.

-Pues no puedes saberlo, porque no lo recuerdas,- replicó ella intentando dar énfasis a que su versión era la verdadera.

-¿Qué otra versión crees que puedas darme?- inquirió Ron sintiéndose desfallecer. El trago de saliva parecía más sólido que una roca.

-¡Que yo la amo!- dijo de una vez y sin pensarlo.

Incluso Hermione se sorprendió con esa respuesta. Ron dio un paso atrás como si fuera a desmayarse y Ginny le sujetó el brazo en señal de apoyo.

-Harry…- logró decir Hermione ante su sorpresa.

-Eso no quiere decir que haya recordado lo que pasó en estos meses,- dijo mirando a Hermione, luego a Ron y a Ginny,- pero creo que tiene más sentido ¿No te parece?

Ron se dejó caer al suelo con las manos cubriéndose los ojos. Parecía como un niño chiquito perdido. Al parecer la versión de Harry le parecía mucho más devastadora que la de Hermione.

-Vámonos, Harry…- le dijo Hermione dejándolo pasar un brazo alrededor de sus hombros,- creo que fue un error terrible haber venido. Mallory… lo siento mucho.

Cuando Harry y Hermione iban de salida, Neville regresó de donde se había ido. Contempló el caos que era la fiesta y no se lo podía creer.

-Harry ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Lo siento mucho,- le dijo sin dejar de caminar.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-En verdad lo sentimos, Neville,- le dijo Hermione,- mándame la cuenta, te juro que te pago…

-No, no… hay problema.

"_Sale el sol y no te puedo ver ¿Donde estás?_

_Se que a tu lado el infierno me quema y me quedo"_

En tres meses arrecian las ganas de volver a ver a alguien.

Está de más decir que la fiesta dio por terminada, minutos después con la novia tan enojada con el novio y los amigos de éste, que la única condición que pudo encontrar para perdonarlo era hacerlo jurar que no volvería a verlos o a llevarlos ante su presencia. Neville amaba tanto a Mallory que estaba dispuesto a eso y más.

El invernadero de fue quedando solo poco a poco. Salvo por cierta pelirroja que no dejaba de mirar alrededor a los pocos invitados que aún quedaban y que ayudaban a arreglar todo el desperfecto. Ron ya había sido llevado a casa de sus padres con ayuda de Fred y George que habían atendido su llamado casi de inmediato. Frustrada por todo lo que había ocurrido, al final había optado por irse a un rincón. Justo allá donde se cultivaban las flores más bellas y que no tenían fines científicos sino aromáticos.

-Excelente fiesta ¿No te parece?

Su voz resonó en sus tímpanos como nunca jamás. Era como escuchar un eco del pasado, como un sonido que se añora.

-¡Draco!- exclamó ella sin poder ocultar esa luz en su mirada antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

-Cuidado ahí,- le dijo recibiendo ese abrazo que parecía no terminar,- puedo creer que me has extrañado y no quieres eso.

-¡Claro que sí!- le dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Lo dices en serio o es parte de tu malvado plan para ilusionarme y después dejarme caer y remolerme en el suelo?

-Lo digo en serio…- sonrió ella,- ¿En dónde te has metido todo este tiempo?

-Es una larga historia…- dijo abajando la mirada.

-La noche es larga…

"_Y cuando sale el sol ya no te puedo ver_

_Me falta tu calor"_

Hermione y Harry llegaron exhaustos a casa un par de horas más tarde. Dado el estado de Hermione, no habían podido aparecerse, así que tuvieron que tomar un taxi y su casa no estaba tan cerca. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los había dicho una sola palabra con respecto al incidente. Sintiéndose aliviado por llegar a casa, Harry se dejó caer en el sillón. Hermione se dirigió al despacho.

-Traeré mi varita,- le dijo de una vez,- esas heridas no mejorarán si las dejamos así.

Él esperó en el sofá con la cabeza recostada en el respaldo mientras meditaba en lo que había ocurrido. Las palabras de Hermione con esa versión que le había dado a Ron era lo que más le martillaba. Cuando ella regresó, se inclinó frente a él con la varita en la mano.

-Esto tomará unos segundos…- le dijo sujetándolo del rostro para que no se moviera.

Había algo en ese tacto y en el olor que despedía que lo hacía sentirse mareado. De pronto sintió sus hechizos haciendo efecto en su ojo, su nariz y al final sus labios.

-No es verdad que me sedujiste,- le dijo de una vez.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- sonrió sujetando su rostro y moviéndolo de un lado a otro en busca de otras costadas o golpes qué reparar,- ¿Crees que no puedo?

-Definitivamente puedes,- contestó él coqueteando con ella inconscientemente aprovechando la cercanía.- ¿Fue un beso?

En esos momentos, Harry tenía esas ganas incontrolables de besarla. Por recordar, por el pasado, por el presente, por lo que fuera. Pero era algo que se moría por hacer. Y el ver su expresión ante la sugerencia, le decía que si él quisiera…

Tres meses son suficientes para darte cuenta de algo que siempre fue verdad.

Harry le colocó las manos en las mejillas y la vio cerrar los ojos. Era como si ella recordara y disfrutara ese leve instante de contacto. Harry acercó sus labios a los suyos con toda la lentitud y calma del mundo. Sintió el roce de sus labios satinados e inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia un lado. Probó un poco y encontró un leve sabor a miel con canela que le pareció bastante familiar. Trayéndola hacia sí la sentó en su regazo permitiéndose volver a probar ese delicioso sabor.

Había algo ahí, podía sentirlo. No era solo el beso, aunque fuera el mejor beso que jamás hubiera recibido o dado. Era algo más, como una certeza o un deja vu. Como recordar varias partes de su vida y darse cuenta que todas habían sido colocadas así solo por ese momento. Como recordando las palabras de Hermione antes de su boda con Ginny y darse cuenta que si Ginny era la parte que le faltaba al rompecabezas era porque Hermione era todas las demás ¡Joder! Porque el rompecabezas era un foto de Hermione en su corazón. Porque era así, porque siempre había sido así. Porque cuando la vio entrar a la iglesia vestida de novia para Ron, no pudo evitar pensar que eso era lo que quería para él. Y no se refería solo a la boda o a una pareja. No quería cualquier boda y no quería cualquier pareja, la quería a ella y solo a ella.

(Flashback)

Luna lo miraba con enfado.

-¿Llamas a eso un beso? ¡Dense un beso verdadero!

-¡Espero que ahora estés feliz!- dijo Ginny

Parecía ser una de las reuniones de los viernes. Harry abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione.

-Creo que estoy recordando…- le dijo sorprendido,- fue por un juego… un beso por un juego…

Hermione inclinó su frente sobre la de él haciendo que sus narices tuvieran un leve contacto también.

-¿Entonces ya recordaste que me amabas?

-Eso no es algo que tenga que recordar…- le dijo besando sus labios levemente un vez más,- eso lo se porque es verdad desde hace mucho tiempo.

Y entonces la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a besar esos labios que con gusto se estaban convirtiendo en la fuente de sus recuerdos haciendo que algo dentro de ella golpeara con fuerzas.

-Parece ser que nuestro hijo está contento…- sonrió Harry apartándose un poco.

Hermione le dio esa mirada que casi siempre quería decir que había un pero en la oración que él había dicho, pero él se apresuró a detenerla con otro beso.

-NUESTRO hijo,- repitió él antes de volver a besarla,- no me importa qué genes tenga. Es nuestro porque yo seré su papá y tú serás su mamá. Y no porque estés sola o porque Ron no quiera tomar mi lugar. Ahora mismo se que jamás podría dejar que nadie más esté en este lugar en el que estoy yo. Porque te amo, Hermione, te amo.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas caer recorriéndole las mejillas. Harry se apresuró a limpiárselas a besos y ella a abrazarlo. Hacía mucho que se había olvidado de la esperanza de ser feliz. En ese momento, justo en ese lugar, el sol volvió a brillar para ella. A pesar de todo lo que había perdido. A pesar de saber que sus amigos le darían la espalda luego de lo ocurrido en la boda de Neville. Y a pesar de todo, se dio cuenta que a su hijo le bastaría con tenerla a ella y a su padre para ser un niño feliz. Y que no importaban los genes en una persona porque su padre sería siempre quien le diera amor. Y junto a ella y Harry, ese bebé tendría todo el amor que podía necesitar.

-Yo también te amo,- dijo ella sonriendo y llorando de felicidad al mismo tiempo.

"_Voy contra el viento borrando las marcas en mi corazón"_

**WAAAAH! OFICIALMENTE EL CHAP MÁS LARGO EN LA HISTORIA DE SDT!! JIJIJIJI CASI KE PARECE UNO DE EEDH (DE HECHO, ES MÁS LARGO KE VARIOS DE ESE FICT nn). KÉ PUEDO DECIR?? WENO, KE EL CHAP DEBERÍA HABERSE LLAMADO "3 BODAS Y UN PLEITO DE PERROS" XDDD. A KE SOY GENIAL PUBLICANDO TAN PRONTO UN CHAP TAN LARGO? XDDD WENO, YA EN SERIO, LOS GENIALES SON USTEDES POR HABERME DEJADO TODOS ESOS REVIEWS DEL CHAP PASADO EN TIEMPO RECORD. DE HECHO, IBA A PUBLICAR DESDE AYER, PERO LUEGO ME DI CUENTA KE EL CHAP NO ERA TAN CORTO COMO ME LO ESPERABA (Y SEGURO YA SE DIERON CUENTA). PERO SEGURO KE ASÍ LES GUSTAN MÁS, A KE SI? SOLO LES PIDO KE NO SE MALACOSTUMBEN, KE MUY POCOS CHAPS ALCANZARÁN ESTAS DIMENSIONES, NO POR ESO HECHOS CON MENOS GANAS.**

**PARECIERA UN FINAL FELIZ PARA LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES, NO? PERO NOOOO!! PORKE TODAVÍA NOS FALTAN 5 CHAPS Y LA HISTORIA AÚN NO TERMINA :P **

**ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO (HASTA YO ME EMOCIONÉ ). NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW KE RECIÉN COMPRUEBAN KE CON REVIEWS BAILA EL PERRO, JEJEJEJEJE ¿SERÁ KE FUNCIONÓ LA FRASE DE CUARÓN? XDDDD. ESPERO VERLOS EN LA BANDEJA DE MI ORDENADOR (CON LA ALARMA KE ME HAN DEJADO UN REVIEW). PORKE SEGURO KIEREN SABER LO KE SIGUE, Y SOLO POR METER LA INTRIGA Y LAS GANAS DEL SIGUIENTE CHAP, LES DIGO KE LA CANCIÓN SE LLAMA "Hazme" DE "David Bolsoni" Y YA CON ESO TIENEN PARA PONER SU CABEZA A PENSAR Y SU IMAGINACIÓN A VOLAR. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Risa maléfica). LO KIEREN? DEJEN SU REVIEW :P**

**AHORA SI ME VOY DESPIDIENDO, PORKE DE POR SÍ EL CHAP ES LARGO…**

**SILLA!!**

**TLAL**


	24. Hazme

**Track11: Hazme-David Bolsoni**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción no tengo idea de quien sea, pero la interpreta David Bolsoni para Montecristo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Díganlo, estrañaban estas advertencias ¿A que sí? Jajajaja, bueno, pues creo ke no tengo más que decir. Si ya han llegado hasta este punto una advertencia está de más. Pero se que tengo el deber "moral" de ponerla (huy si! Ahora resulta que tengo moral XDDD). Así que bueno… el siguiente capítulo contiene escenas subidas de todo, de jugo de limón y de delirio delusional. Si siente erfectos secundarios y persisten las molestias, consulta a tu médico (o mejor aún, a un psicólogo XD).**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO**

"**Hazme"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

"_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir_

_Y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti"_

El amor es algo bello cuando empieza, algo increíble cuando se consolida y algo eterno cuando es verdadero. Claro que hay diferentes tipos de amor: amor fraternal, amor de amigos, amor carnal, amor propio, amor, amor, amor. Cuando no lo tienes lo deseas, cuando lo tienes no sabes qué hacer con él y cuando lo pierdes lo quieres de regreso. No hay indecisión más grande en la mente humana que la ocasionada por ese idílico sentimiento llamado amor.

Porque luego el amor siempre se complica. Existen infinidad de cosas que lo agravan y muchas veces le dan el tiro de gracia. La infidelidad complica al amor, el estatus social complica al amor, el matrimonio complica al amor. Pero no hay nada en este mundo que lo complique más que esa necesidad básica de los humanos y los seres vivos llamada sexo. Porque es tan fácil confundir al sexo con el amor y viceversa… que da miedo quedarse estancado en uno solo.

Y es que de por sí el sexo siempre es complicado. Tener relaciones con alguien es fácil cuando no hay compromiso. Pero hacerlo con alguien que amas es algo totalmente fuera de este planeta. Que te llena de dudas e inseguridades, preguntas sin respuesta que temes preguntar. Deseos encontrados pero sí, anhelados con más ansias que nada de lo que se puede pedir en esta vida.

Luego de esa resolución de estar juntos, las cosas entre Harry y Hermione habían progresado drásticamente de manera positiva. Si bien la memoria de Harry aún guardaba esas lagunas, Hermione estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado. De que la besara cada dos minutos o que se buscara excusas tontas para irla a buscar a su oficina durante horas de trabajo. Harry ya no trabajaba con Ron, por supuesto. Habían sido colocados en cubículos separados, y estaban separados en toda la extensión de la palabra. Así que de vez en vez Hermione también se escapaba un poco para verle.

Se miraban, se sonreían, se decían "te quiero" una y otra vez. Y él se preocupaba por ella. Le preguntaba "¿Cómo estás?" y ella decía "feliz". la noche de su reconciliación habían habido besos y caricias y entonces Hermione había hecho la insinuación de llevarlo "más allá", pero para su sorpresa, Harry había dicho que no.

-Lo siento…- le había dicho alejándose un poco pero sin dejar de abrazarla,- no creo que sea buena idea apresurarlo tan así.

Hermione se había quedado en blanco.

-¿Tan pronto?- inquirió ella irónicamente mirando su vientre abultado.

Harry había sonreído y luego sujetándole el rostro había colocado su frente contra la suya.

-Para mí todavía es nuevo…- le había dicho besándole la punta de la nariz.

-Está bien…- había sonreído luego Hermione disfrutando el menos de ese momento abrazados.

Pero si la verdad debiera ser dicha, Hermione tendría que haber confesado la decepción que le había infringido esa petición. Pues si bien Harry apenas recuperaba la memoria, ella lo había tenido en casa durante los pasados tres meses. Y sí, ella sí lo recordaba todo. Así que verlo ir y nevar por la casa con ese cuerpo perfecto que ella adoraba, era casi un martirio. En varias ocasiones, se había sorprendido así misma mirando a través de su ropa intentando percibir sus pezones por debajo de las camisas y las sudaderas u observando la forma en que los pantalones se le ceñían en la parte de atrás. Supo entonces que si no hacía algo, terminaría vuelta loca.

Así que hizo lo que a ella le pareció mejor. Fue a ver a su medi mago.

-Es por la hormonas,- le había dicho despreocupadamente el hombre de gafas gruesas y cabello ralo canoso.

-¿Y cómo las controlo?

-Señora…- había sonreído el doctor seguramente percibiendo la desesperación en Hermione,- creo que lo mejor en este momento es darle rienda suelta a esos deseos. Nada le va a pasar a su bebé si…

-Eso lo se, pero en este momento no tengo a nadie que…- se sintió demasiado avergonzada para terminar la frase.

-Ya veo. Mire, señora Weasley…

-No me llame Weasley, por favor.

-Comprendo. Entonces señora…

Hermione iba a decir Potter, pero la idea murió inmediatamente en sus labios.

-Granger, Hermione Granger es mi nombre de soltera.

-Muy bien, señora Granger. No es mi tarea decirle que se abstenga de tener relaciones sexuales ya que se, como se que usted también sabe, que son buenas para usted y para el bebé. Claro que sin en este momento no tiene la posibilidad, también puedo recomendarle la auto exploración que es algo de lo más natural y saludable del mundo…

Los ojos de Hermione se desorbitaron ante la posibilidad. Definitivamente eso era algo que nunca había hecho y no sabía si se sentiría cómoda haciéndolo.

-Ahora que si quiere evitar toda actividad sexual,- se apresuró a corregir el medi-mago,- pues entonces realice una actividad que la distraiga de pensar en eso ¿Tiene alguna especie de hobbie, señora Granger?

-Yo… leo mucho.

-¿Y le funciona?

Hermione desvió la mirada un poco.

(flashback)

Ella estaba leyendo un libro con ejemplos de casos que podían ayudarle en el suyo a favor de los hombres lobo para hacer una nueva legislación que prohibiera todo tipo de discriminación. Y entonces Harry entró a su despacho.

-Se que estás ocupada y eso pero… ¿Te molesta si busco entre tus libros algo que me ayude en mi nuevo caso?

-No, adelante,- le dijo ella clavando la mirada en el libro. Con el tiempo comenzaba costarle incluso tenerlo en la misma habitación.

Entonces Harry le dio la vuelta al escritorio empezando a leer los lomos de los libros para ver si encontraba algo. Hermione desviaba la mirada de vez en vez para captar un poco de su presencia. De pronto él se inclinaba a tomar un libro y a ella le daban ganas de pellizcarlo. Y en otras ocasiones se estiraba a por otro libro y podía ver sus brazos marcarse debido a la tensión que ejercía. Intentó inútilmente regresar a la lectura pero para cuando cayó en la cuenta, notó que llevaba ya diez páginas pasadas sin haberlas siquiera digerido. Aún cuando Harry se marchó minutos después, ya no pudo volver a concentrarse.

-Pues no me funciona mucho…- había contestado Hermione el medi-mago con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Entonces le sugiero una actividad nueva, algo que no haga regularmente y que sea un reto.

-¿Un reto?- repitió levantando una ceja,- ¿Cómo qué me sugiere?

-Alguna actividad manual, tal vez… muchas madres aprenden a tejer con el primer hijo.

-¿Tejer?

-Tejer.

Al salir de San Mungo, Hermione se dirigió al callejón Diagón donde compró veinte bolas de estambre y como diez agujas para tejer. También hizo una parada rápida en una librería muggle donde compró "La guía completa para tejer". No tenía caso que tejiera con magia, pues eso lo había dominado en sus años de escuela. Así que el nuevo reto era ahora aprender a hacerlo manualmente, lo cual comprobó no era tan sencillo como le había parecido en primera instancia. Dos derechos, uno izquierdo, dos derechos uno izquierdo, seguía la secuencia marcada por el libro mientras que se lo repetía en voz alta.

-Hermione…- dijo Harry saliendo de su habitación.

-¿Sí?- dijo Hermione apenas poniéndole atención pues estaba entretenida en su cuenta,- dos derechos, unos izquierdo, dos derechos, uno izquierdo.

Estaba maravillada con lo efectiva que era la técnica que el doctor le había prescrito.

-¿Puedo tomar un poco de tu shampoo?

Inocentemente levantó la mirada para verlo y ahí estaba él. Empapado, recién salido de la ducha y vistiendo tan solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. De pronto, Hermione sintió que dejaba de respirar y que el mundo se movía en cámara lenta. Harry le decía quién sabe qué cosa mientras que notaba que su cabello se movía de un lado a otro brillando de una manera casi embrujante. De hecho, le pareció escuchar música de fondo…

"_Te amo, te vuelvo a elegir_

_En cada mirada te derrites en mi"_

Sabiendo que no era más que una alucinación, sacudió la cabeza parpadeando un par de veces se apresuró a regresar a su tarea tejiendo con suma rapidez para borrarse esa visión de la cabeza.

-dosderechosunoizquierdodosderechosunosizquierdodosdererdosunoisquecho…

-¿Hermione?

"_Y cada gota que derrama tu piel es para mi_

_Por cada vez ke me tienes dentro"_

Ahí estaba la música una vez más… Hermione siguió tejiendo con más esmero.

-Dudo mucho que un bebé pueda tener un pie tan grande…- señaló Harry viendo que la obra de Hermione era totalmente deforme.

Hermione se detuvo viendo que tenía razón.

-Haré una bufanda…- sonrió ella viéndolo una vez más

"_Hazme reír_

_Hazme llorar"_

Y ahí estaba la música una vez más…

-¿Te pasa algo?- inquirió Harry notando los gestos extraños de Hermione.

-Eh…- Hermione levantó la mirada en su dirección, pero en lugar de mirarlo clavó los ojos al suelo. Ahí encontró la excusa perfecta,- la alfombra… me estás empapando la alfombra.

Harry miró hacia abajo y de pronto recordó la manía por la limpieza de su amiga y se paró en un pie.

-Lo siento… pero es que ya no tengo shampoo y quería ver si…

-Claro, claro, tómalo del baño de mi cuarto. Báñate ahí si quieres…

Harry interpretó la prisa de Hermione con el hecho que él la estaba empapando, así que salió corriendo en esa dirección.

-¡Lo limpiaré al rato!- le gritó al llegar al cuarto.

Hermione respiró aliviada y contempló el fruto de su estrés. Definitivamente eso ya no tenía remedio. Tomó las tijeras, lo cortó y volvió a empezar leyendo el libro que había comprado.

"Para hacer un zapatito, empiece usted por la suela tejiendo con el movimiento básico"

-Dos derechos, uno izquierdo,- dijo Hermione iniciando una vez más con la madeja de color amarillo.

A penas llevaba dos líneas de la suela cuando el recuerdo de Harry la asaltó por sorpresa. Ese día las hadas seguramente habían bajado a bendecirla, pues la habían dejado ver mucho más de lo que había logrado ver los pasados días. Y entonces esas hormonas comenzaron a actuar sin que ella pudiera hacer algo para remediarla. Casi sin estar consciente de sus movimientos, se dirigió a su habitación en cuyo baño Harry aún se estaba bañando.

Se colocó del otro lado de la puerta escuchando el agua correr. Hermione imaginó agua deslizándose por el cuerpo de Harry mientras se bañaba y la música en su cabeza no tardó en regresar.

"_Hazme sufrir hasta llegar_

_Hazme morir_

_Hazme vivir_

_Haz salir el sol"_

Tal vez… tal vez si sólo lo decía limpia y abiertamente… quizás si le explicaba eso de las hormonas y las necesidades básicas y que era buen ejercicio para el bebé…

Posiblemente también fue obra de las hormonas, pero Hermione tomó la decisión en ese momento y se sentó a esperarlo en la cama mientras tarareaba el resto de la canción que desde hacía rato le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

"_Hazme sufrir hasta llegar_

_Hazme morir_

_Hazme vivir_

_Haz salir el sol"_

Harry salió minutos después con la misma toalla alrededor de la cintura, pues no había llevado ropa consigo a la ducha y se sorprendió al verla ahí sentada, mirándolo con esa expresión como si hubiera estado esperando a por él.

-Este…- dijo Harry un tanto nervioso, se sintió desnudo ante la mirada de Hermione a pesar de traer todavía la toalla encima así que se dirigió a tomar un vaso con agua del grifo del baño,- ¿Qué ya no tejes?

-Ya no tiene caso…- contestó ella con el cuerpo echado hacia atrás mientras lo veía salir empinándose el vaso con agua, estaba claramente nervioso- he decidido dejarme de sustitutos.

-¿Sustitutos? ¿Sustitutos de qué?

-Harry…- suspiró ella tomando valor,- necesito sexo.

Harry dejó caer el vaso ahora vacío ante la declaración de Hermione. los cristales se esparcieron cerca de él.

-Reparo…- dijo Harry levantando la mano distraídamente para luego poner el vaso de regreso en la mesita de noche,- que… ¿A… a qué viene esto?

-Bueno,- dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y preparando el discurso,- estoy embarazada y las hormonas me tienen loca. Loca por ti, literalmente. El medi mago me dijo que era una fase normal del embarazo y que el sexo le haría bien al bebé ya que ayuda a tener un mejor parto, lo que es bueno para mí pues es el primero que tengo…

-Déjame ver si entiendo bien…- dijo Harry sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas,- quieres decir que tú necesitas sexo y vienes a mi porque yo te lo puedo dar…

-Básicamente… eso sin mencionar que eres el padre y es tu obligación hacer lo que esté a tu alcance para su bienestar- suspiró ella.- Así que… ¿Qué dices?

-Que podrías haberlo puesto en un contexto más romántico…

-Bueno, eso no funcionó la vez pasada y tú no tienes para cuando…

-No era el momento indicado,- se justificó Harry,- yo no…

Hermione acortó la distancia elevando las manos para acariciar su fresco pecho desnudo. Harry sintió escalofríos al contacto. Luego Hermione buscó sus labios y Harry colocó sus brazos alrededor de su espalda.

"_Hazme sufrir hasta llegar_

_Hazme otra vez el amor"_

Harry se sintió mareado ante el contacto de sus manos sobre su piel desnuda. Su aroma entraba a sus pulmones hechizándole los sentidos. Había algo… con Hermione siempre había algo más. Recorrió la costura de la túnica de Hermione desde el cuello pasando por el escote hasta llegar al nudo justo sobre se vientre. Tiró del listón e introdujo la mano acariciando sus hombros para deshacerse de la prenda. La escuchó gemir y fue como música para sus oídos.

"_Te amo, te siento, te vuelvo a sentir_

_Y en cada segundo me enamoro de ti"_

(flashbacks)

La línea de la espalda de Hermione en el hotel de parís.

Verla entrar al salón de baile en el hotel de Buenos Aires con esa sonrisa que era solo para él.

Él y ella bañándose juntos y jugando con su cabello y el shampoo.

Hermione casi desnuda sobre la barra de la cocina

-Te amo…- decía él mientras estaba dentro de ella.

-Yo también te amo,- contestaba ella con mortificación en la cocina de su casa.

Hermione sobre él en el sillón de la sala.

-¡Hermione y yo vamos a tener un hijo!- gritaba él

Harry se apartó de pronto de Hermione. Ella lo miró llena de confusión.

-Hermione…- le dijo dando un paso hacia atrás,- lo siento, no puedo tener sexo contigo.

Hermione lo miró a dos pasos de ella, abrió la boca para replicar pero creyó darse cuenta.

-Claro…- sollozó,- ya no te atraigo ¿No es así?

-¿Qué?

-No te gusto porque estoy gorda.

-¿Qué?- volvió a decir Harry sin poder contener la carcajada.

-¡No te rías de mí!- renegó ella enfadada y darle la espalda.

-Hermione, me estás malinterpretando…- le dijo acercándose por detrás.

Hermione sintió que se derretía al sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo. Pero aparte del abrazo sintió algo más que le hacía presión a la altura de la cintura.

-¿Todavía crees que no me atraes?- le susurró al oído antes de darle un pequeño mordisco.

Hermione se giró para enfrentarlo, aún parecía confundida.

-Pero tú dijiste…

-Yo no quiero solo sexo…- contestó él abrazándola y plantándole pequeños besos,- yo quiero hacerte el amor.

"_Te amo te vuelvo a elegir_

_En cada mirada te derrites en mí_

_Y cada gota que derrama tu piel es para mí_

_Por cada vez que me tienes dentro"_

Hermione sonrió antes de intensificar el beso y dejando que ahora sí, su túnica cayera al suelo. Y hasta entonces no recordaba que su ropa interior no era la más sensual del mundo. Era ropa interior de embarazada, grande, blanca y con soporte extra.

-¡No!- gritó Hermione avergonzada.

Harry sonrió antes de abrazarla.

"_Hazme reír _

_Hazme llorar"_

-¡Qué sexy!- le dijo apoderándose de su cuello.

-No te burles…- renegó ella aún ruborizada.

-No lo hago…- contestó él haciendo el recorrido hacia sus hombros y desabrochando con gran maestría el brassiere,- ¡Vaya! Se ven más grandes de lo normal…

-¿Qué? ¿Te gustan más?- inquirió ella sintiendo que sus labios hacer el recorrido y haciéndola gemir después.

-Me gustas tú,- le dijo tomándola entre sus brazos y llevándola a la cama como quien conduce a la novia en la entrada de la casa nueva.

Se quitó la toalla frente a ella y Hermione sintió su temperatura subir abismalmente al contemplar su desnudez total, supo que estaba lista para todo desde ese preciso instante. Entonces Harry se inclinó sobre ella acariciando su vientre y deshaciéndose de su última prenda. Hermione lo sintió acariciarla con sumo cuidado y pasión. Podía sentir el amor en cada uno de sus movimientos y ella le daba todo de sí en cada uno de los suyos, de sus suspiros y de sus gemidos.

-Esto no será fácil…- le dijo él notando que su vientre era interferencia,- pero nos las arreglaremos.

Harry tomó una de las almohadas y se la colocó debajo de las caderas y entonces Harry logró escurrirse entre sus piernas sin tener que dejar de abrazarla y besarla. Hermione aguantó la respiración a la expectativa.

"_Hazme sufrir hasta llegar"_

Y entonces entró y ambos no pudieron evitar el gemido de placer. Hermione supo que no eran solo las hormonas, pues sabía que para las hormonas cualquier hombre estaría bien, pero Harry no era cualquier hombre y ella no quería a ningún otro. Y sí quería ser tocada y besada, pero solo por él. Harry también sabía un tanto de lo mismo con respecto a Hermione, saboreando sus labios y sintiéndola hacer presión en él de esa manera.

"_Hazme morir"_

Porque no había otro lugar al que pudiera ir o venirse ni nadie más con quien quisiera hacerlo. Hermione tomó su rostro entre sus manos y se sintió feliz de ver su expresión de placer mientras se movía dentro de ella y aún más al contemplar ese brillo en los ojos que le decía que era para ella. Y cerró la distancia entre sus labios y saboreó el instante de sentirlo explotar en sus adentros.

"_Hazme vivir"_

Exhausto, Harry se hizo a un lado para no aplastarla con su peso y respiró agitado mientras le tomaba una mano para besarla. Hermione también suspiró complacida.

"_Haz salir el sol"_

Harry la abrazó por la cintura acariciándole el vientre, Hermione sonrió poniéndose de espaldas para dejarlo capturarla en su abrazo. Eso era lo más literal que se podía decir. Harry la tenía capturada para siempre. Así había sido siempre y así sería. Y se quedaron unos instantes disfrutando de esa cercanía, Harry no podía creer haberse olvidado de todo eso, ahora que lo recordaba sabía que era algo digno de ser inolvidable. Esa sensación de estar con quien se ama, esa certeza de haber hecho el amor. Era algo que se antojaba hacer una y otra vez…

-¿Crees estar lista para otra ronda?- le dijo al oído minutos después cuando sus pulsos se hubieron estabilizados.

-¿Crees estar listo para otra ronda?- sonrió Hermione acariciando el brazo que la sujetaba.

-Trabajaremos en ello…- contestó besando su hombro y luego su cuello.

"_Hazme sufrir hasta llegar"_

Bajó su mano acariciando el contorno de sus caderas y disfrutó el enervante aroma de su piel que comenzaba a transpirar por su causa mientras la besaba en cada punto que podía alcanzar con sus labios. Sus gemidos eran tan excitantes como su sabor. Traviesamente hizo el recorrido en busca de su entrada que sin duda estaba lista una vez más y eso le bastó para saber que él mismo estaba listo.

"_Hazme morir" _

Con sumo cuidado y cariño recorrió sus piernas hacia delante hasta colocarla en posición fetal. Besó su espalda mientras se acomodaba detrás de ella para igualar la posición y alcanzar esa zona con su miembro. Se movió lentamente haciendo círculos con sus caderas hasta saber que estaba en el punto exacto y presionó lentamente hasta sentirse dentro una vez más. Hermione apretó su mano comprobándole el placer que ella también estaba sintiendo.

"_Hazme vivir"_

Y Harry comenzó a moverse una vez más sin poder contener esas ganas de saborear cada centímetro de su piel.

"_Haz salir el sol"_

-Te amo…- le dijo mordiendo su hombro.

Hermione giró su cabeza un poco y Harry siguió la pauta para buscar sus labios una vez más. Esos labios dulcísimos que jamás quería dejar de besar. Y ese cuerpo que se estremecía entre sus brazos cuando la sentía llegar a sus orgasmos una y otra vez.

"_Hazme sufrir hasta llegar"_

Una tortura placentera y sentirse ir y venir, venirse y llegar una vez más y otra vez y otra vez…

"_Hazme otra vez el amor"_

Harry y Hermione supieron que el día y la noche no serían suficientes para ese reencuentro que había sido pospuesto por tanto tiempo. No había modo que en esa vida pudieran tener suficiente el uno del otro o que pudieran amarse más pues habían comprobado en esa cama, como lo habían hecho tantas veces en tantas otras y otros lugares y en tantas otras situaciones, que no eran solo de sexo, que uno jamás sería feliz sin el otro. Y que el mundo era simplemente perfecto mientras estuvieran juntos.

**POR FIN LO HE TERMINADO!! ALGUIEN ME MPIDIÓ EL CHAP PARA EL SÁBADO Y NO SE SI AÚN SEA SÁBADO PARA ESA PERSONA. PERO ME SENTÍ COMPLACIENTE DADO KE SE HAN PORTADO MUY BIEN CON LOS REVIEWS (SOIS LOS MEJORES!!!) Y ME APURÉ A TERMINAR TB EN TIEMPO RÉCORD. A KE SÍ LO ES? **

**Y PUES NADA, KE ESPERO KE LES AGRADE Y SE SIENTAN COMPLACIDOS POR VOLVER A TENER UNA DE ESTAS ESCENAS CON NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA KE YO TB EXTRAÑABA ESCRIBIRLAS JIJIJIJI. ESPERO SUS REVIEWS TANTO SI LES GUSTÓ COMO SI NO…**

**Y YA ME VOY DESPIDIENDO KE TENDRÍA KE ESTAR TRABAJANDO YA ¬¬.**

**POR CIERTO, LA CANCIÓN DEL SIG. CHAP ES "Manda una señal" DE Maná (jejejeje, otra vez maná n.n). Y AHORA SÍ YA ME VOY! KE HAYAN DISFRUTADO!**

**TLAL**


	25. Manda una Señal

**Track12- Manda una señal-Maná**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Fher Olvera y definitivamente yo no hago dinero con ninguna de las dos cosas.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Jumm. Again, el siguiente capitulo contiene escenas subidas de tono y pues se supone ke no debería leerlo un menor (yo diría ke no debería leerlo nadie XDD). **

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO**

"**Manda una Señal"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

-Me sorprende que hayas aceptado…- dijo Draco tomando un sorbo a su taza de café.

Ginny se acomodó en su silla tomándose su tiempo antes de contestar. Estaban en la cocina del departamento de él y el sol afuera aún brillaba detrás de las pocas nubes que lo ensombrecían.

-La última vez que hablamos dijiste que tú y yo teníamos una historia. Y me gustaría escucharla.

-¿Crees estar lista para escuchar la verdadera historia?

-Creo que sí.

-Entonces te sorprenderá saber que no inicia precisamente donde crees…

"_Te quiero, sí te quiero_

_Voy andando como fiera tras tus pies, amor"_

Draco Malfoy recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que la había visto tal como si fuera ayer a pesar que hubieran pasado trece años. Estaba en la librería del callejón Diagón y ahí estaba esa niña de cabellera roja como el fuego y sus ojos castaños profundos. Era tierna, una niña linda pero se notaba a simple vista que tenía carácter y que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

Y entonces su padre había abierto la boca.

-Es una Weasley, hijo, no la mires demasiado.

Pero a pesar de sus actitudes para ella y su familia y que siempre intentaba complacer a su padre, la idea de olvidarse de ella no parecía estar funcionando del todo. Y no era solamente por su rivalidad con Potter, y no era solamente porque la niña estaba enamorada del zopenco de las gafas y el rayo en la frente. Sino porque Potter no se daba cuenta de lo que tenía en frente por estar siempre inmiscuido en sus cosas y con sus amigos. Nadie se daba cuenta que la niña lo miraba con añoranza y que rogaba con que al menos una vez él se dignara a mirarla.

-Y tú sí lo notabas…- sonrió Ginny de manera ácida.

-Dijiste que me escucharías,- replicó Draco un tanto molesto.

-Lo siento…- se espabiló ella.

Entonces lo dejó hablar acerca de las veces que la buscaba con la mirada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Y no porque se sintiera atraído por ella sino porque había algo que la hacía distinta a las demás niñas que jamás hubiera conocido. O tal vez era solo que ella no tenía ojos para nadie más que no fuera Harry Potter, su enemigo jurado.

"_Te veo y te deseo pero tú tienes tu dueño y no te puedes zafar"_

Y entonces al pasar los años por fin ella se había hecho novia de él. Entonces él había puesto los ojos en esa que ahora era una joven hermosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Ahora que su semblante y sus actitudes eran más sueltas y temía menos mostrarse ante el mundo. Porque él había necesitado que ella se volviera obvia para descubrir lo que él hace mucho tiempo sabía.

"_Los días se pasan sin ti"_

Claro que para él los sentimientos aún eran muy confusos. En esa época había estado bajo el yugo opresor de su padre y sus sentimientos jamás habían ido más allá debido a que no tenía tiempo para pensar en ellos. Pero luego la guerra había terminado y Harry le había ayudado a salir bien librado a pesar de todos los errores que había cometido. Y él estaba agradecido… pero ella, la chica del cabello rojo y ojos profundos seguía con aquel. Seguía viéndolo solo a él.

"_Las noches se alargan sin ti sin tu amor sin tus besos"_

Y entonces se habían convertido en una pareja estable. Luego Hermione y Ron se habían casado y todo mundo decía que los siguientes debían ser ella y Potter. De pronto todo mundo le ponía de apelativo aquel con el que ella siempre había soñado mientras que a él solo le había quedado la curiosidad por aquella joven de mirada traviesa y carácter dominante.

"_Ay! Si tuvieras libertad a tu lado estaría amor_

_Hey! Dame, dame una señal cuando seas libre mi amor"_

Y entonces de pronto ella fue libre. Entonces ella había corrido a él para decirle que Harry le había dicho que no estaba seguro acerca de ellos. Y él había estado dispuesto a escuchar.

-No podía hablar con Ron o Hermione,- aclaró Ginny interrumpiendo su relato mientras recordaba esa época,- ellos siempre estarían del lado de Harry, Neville nunca había estado en una relación y Luna… bueno, en ese tiempo Luna no tenía oídos para nada ya que estaba con Estéfano.

-Recuerdo al tipo,- sonrió Draco,- claro que no por eso te voy a creer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿En realidad viniste a mi solo por eso?

Ginny guardó silencio, como considerando la posibilidad de contestarle o no.

-Ya que estamos siendo honestos…- le dijo luego de un largo suspiro,- está bien, tienes razón. No lo hice solo porque nadie más estuviera de mi lado.

-Lo sabía.

-Lo hice porque tú siempre habías sido el antítesis de Harry y creía que si él llegaba a enterarse le dolería en lo más profundo ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Yo sabía que te gustaba y que no te negarías…

-¿Tan obvio era?- sonrió él amargamente.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella con seriedad,- sabía que mis sueños se desmoronaban por una duda y vi la oportunidad de actuar…

-Por supuesto,- contestó él luego más relajado,- ¿Crees que me gustarías sino fuera porque ya sabía todo eso de ti?

-¿Lo sabías?

-Yo también vi la oportunidad de actuar…

flashback

-Así que tú y Potter se dieron un espacio…- había dicho Draco Malfoy con una sonrisa de galán conquistador cuando estaban en el viejo café al que solían asistir todos como amigos. Solo que esa vez solo estaba ellos dos.

-No es gracioso…- había contestado ella dándole vueltas a la taza de café nerviosamente.

-Yo no dije que lo fuera, solo señalo lo oportuno de la situación.

-¿Oportuno?

-Justo acabo de quedarme sin mi cita.

Ginny admiró esos fríos ojos grises. Ese descaro y esa desfachatez eran solo dignas de él. Draco siempre había sido muy arrogante y se creía que todas se morían por él. A Ginny siempre le había gustado restregarle en la cara que ella no era una de esas.

-¡Qué halagador!- había reído ella a todo pulmón.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo?- había inquirido él,- ¿A enamorarte de mí? ¿A que pueda probarte que soy mucho mejor que Potter y luego no puedas olvidarme?

-Los únicos que deberían temer en este momento son tú y tu orgullo.

-¿Sabes que en este preciso momento te has vuelto mucho más irresistible que nunca?

"_¡Ay no lo puedo soportar!_

_No me quiero derrumbar"_

Ginny había que no, pero luego que sí. Posiblemente por el reto, por herir el orgullo de un Malfoy o por darle celos a Harry. Pero ella había dicho que sí y Draco había sido presa de su propio juego y sin saberlo, posiblemente ella también.

-Sabía que no eras el tipo de mujeres que se convertía en la típica esposa y ama de casa,- continuó él siguiendo con el hilo de la historia,- lo cual era lo que Potter quería para ti. Siempre fuiste más arriesgada, siempre has sido más que solo eso y merecías algo mejor.

-Y con algo mejor te refieres a ti mismo…- rió ella incrédula.

-¿Quién mejor que yo?- inquirió él con ese tono engreído que tanto le caracterizaba.

"_Mándame un mensaje una señal_

_Manda una señal, mi amor_

_Manda una señal, amor"_

Y podría decirse que Draco tuvo éxito en lo que se proponía, pero al mismo tiempo fue un fracaso total. Lo que sí era cierto era que había sembrado la duda en esa cabecilla pelirroja acerca de si era Harry o no el indicado a elegir. Luego de seis citas de cosas que nunca había experimentado con Harry, pos supuesto que tenía sus dudas.

Seis citas solamente. Seis citas en las que habían compartido cosas que Ginny jamás había imaginado en Draco. No tenía idea que en esa cabeza pudieran existir cosas que no fueran solo sexo. Que él la escucharía maravillado al hablar de su visión de la vida y que concordaran en tantos puntos como con nadie más lo había hecho. Además, él era un hombre creativo que se desvivía por hacerla sentir bien y especial. Pues a pesar de ser un mujeriego, o tal vez precisamente por eso, era evidente que sabía como tratar a una mujer y comportarse como un caballero. Claro, eso era cuando no le entraba la pedantería o lo petulante, pero incluso eso había empezado a parecerle adorable.

En la primera cita la había llevado a cenar a un costoso restaurante. Ginny, viniendo de una familia de escasos recursos, no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, pues Harry a pesar de tener dinero, tampoco disfrutaba mucho de ellos. Podría decirse que había sido uno de los momentos más embarazosos de su vida intentando decidir con qué cubierto comer la ensalada o la carne y si la servilleta iba en el escote de su vestido o en sus piernas, como Draco le había indicado entre risillas que la apenaron, pero a la vez le parecieron lindas en él pues rara vez lo veía sonreír de esa manera.

Cuando fueron a bailar en la segunda cita, le había sorprendido lo habilidoso que él era en todos los bailes de salón. La manera en que él la conducía haciéndola sentir como una princesa y cómo en ningún momento había intentado propasarse. Por momentos, Ginny comenzaba a considerar la posibilidad de tomárselo en serio, hasta que Draco mostraba esa actitud fría y estirada que la hacía retractarse casi al instante.

Luego, la tercera cita había sido un paseo en bote. Un punto en contra de Draco, pues Ginny odiaba navegar y los barcos desde que era una niña. Siempre se mareaba cada que se subía a uno a pesar que se tratara solo de una lancha, todavía le daba náuseas recordar el trayecto del tren a Hogwarts el día que había ingresado a la escuela. Así que la mayor parte de la jornada, ella se la había pasado verde y con la cabeza clavada en la orilla del lujoso barco perteneciente a la familia Malfoy. Claro que Draco había hecho sus puntos positivos ese día diciendo que estaba feliz de conocer algo nuevo y tan importante de ella.

La cuarta cita no había sido más que una invitación a un café. Podría decirse que era la más sencilla de todas, de no ser porque en esa fue donde en verdad comenzaron a conocerse. Cuando Ginny le había dicho sobre su anhelo de convertirse en la mejor diseñadora del mundo mágico y que su secreto era que siempre transmitía sus sentimientos a través de sus diseños. A Draco le había parecido fascinante esa parte de ella y la parte de expresar sus sentimientos, pues él siempre había tenido problemas con eso. Y entonces él habló de sus sueños.

-Siempre quise ser un artista,- la había dicho en esa tarde nublada mientras bebían capuchinos calientes.

-¡Eso es interesante! Yo creía que tu sueño siempre había sido disfrutar de la fortuna que te dejaron tus padres…

-Eso también es bueno y no me quejo…- había contestado presuntuosamente. Ginny había fruncido el entrecejo así que Draco se había apresurado a corregir,- Padre siempre decía que el arte era para comprar y vender ganando mucho por eso y que eso de ser artista debía quedar para los débiles. Y un Malfoy jamás debía ser débil.

Ginny no había replicado a esa declaración pues no había encontrado una frase que creyera conveniente decir. Aún así, había alargado la mano a sobre la mesa para acariciar la suya. Draco había sonreído para ella una vez más.

-¿Sabes qué sería genial?- había continuado él sin soltar su mano,- si yo fuera pintor, seguro encontraría la forma de expresarme mejor. Utilizar los colores para decir lo que siento… las imágenes, las figuras…

-Estoy segura que lo lograrás si así te lo propones…- había sonreído ella inyectándole esa seguridad que lo había hecho sonreír a él también.

En la quinta cita él la había llevado a caminar por el parque. Ahí en ese lugar él había desnudado su alma un poco más ante ella platicándole que cuando era niño solía jugar en ese lugar en compañía de su nana.

-Mi nana era una mujer agradable,- le había dicho,- creo que es la única persona agradable que conocí en mi juventud y se me permitía hablar con ella.

-¿Y tus padres no venían aquí contigo?

-No…- había dicho él con un dejo de melancolía,- madre decía que odiaba los parques pues se ensuciaba la túnica al caminar por ellos. Y padre siempre estaba ocupado con sus negocios y sus cosas para tomarse el tiempo. Las pocas veces que lo veía me "instruía" sobre lo que debía ser un hombre Malfoy. Yo lo admiraba y quería ser como él… pero en el fondo siempre temía nunca llegar a ser tan bueno. De haber sabido lo que ese estúpido deseo me traería…

Draco se había sujetado el brazo que escondía la marca tenebrosa debajo de la túnica mientras la mirada se le perdía en el arrepentimiento.

-Todos cometemos errores…- le había dicho sujetándole el brazo en cuestión. Luego se lo había descubierto dejando el tatuaje con la calavera y la serpiente al descubierto,- además, yo creo que es sexy. Seguro es un buen gancho para las chicas…

La sonrisa de Ginny tras el comentario lo relajó.

-Como no tienes idea…- le había contestado él dándose esos aires de galán.

-Y ahí está de nuevo el Draco que conozco…

Y entonces había llegado la sexta cita. La cita que era la prueba de fuego, pues a pesar que nada hubiera pasado entre ellos en las primeras cinco, eso no quería decir que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera pensado en el transcurso de ellas. Que Draco no hubiera intentado besarla al final de todas y cada una de ellas y que Ginny se hubiera divertido de lo lindo haciéndose la tonta como que no captaba el mensaje o simplemente entrando corriendo a casa para no darle la oportunidad.

Pero antes de la sexta, algo había ocurrido. Justo antes de salir, Harry se había aparecido en casa de Ginny queriendo hablar con ella. Justo cuando Harry por fin se decidió a volver con ella, ignorando por supuesto su romance con Draco, con un anillo de compromiso en mano, entonces fue ella quien tuvo la duda.

Justo acababan de regresar de esa sexta cita en el restaurante italiano durante la cual ella había estado totalmente perdida que no había recapacitado mucho cuando él la había invitado a su departamento a tomarse una copa. El lugar era por lo general una ratonera para sus otras conquistas, pero Ginny se jactaba siempre de no ser como las otras y ser capaz de no sucumbir a los encantos del rubio platinado. Él, por su parte, aún negándose a ver todo lo que había sucedido durante las citas pasadas, disfrutaba jugando a que ella estaba al mando de la situación.

Y ahí estaba Draco haciendo planes para la cita número siete.

-Te va a encantar Escocia, el castillo de mi familia es acogedor y la vista es inigualable…

Pero la mente de Ginny estaba totalmente en otra parte.

-Creo que debemos terminar esto ahora,- había dicho ella mientras compartían una copa de borgoña escocés.

-¿Temes que vaya a propasarme? Te doy mi palabra de Malfoy a que no lo haré,- había dicho él ignorando a lo que ella se refería.

-Para lo que me sirve tu palabra de Malfoy…- había contestado como siempre lo hacía a la defensiva,- pero no me refiero a la cita en sí. Me refiero a esto que está pasando entre nosotros…

-¿Temes enamorarte de mi?- había sonreído él descaradamente,- solo han sido seis citas, aunque siempre sucede a la segunda con otras mujeres.

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan engreído?- había renegado ella,- ¡Te estoy hablando en serio!

-¿Y a qué se debe éste cambio tan súbito de decisión?

-Harry quiere volver conmigo.

Solo entonces Draco había conocido lo que era el miedo. Un miedo que no venía precisamente el que sentía un casanova al sentir que se le iba la presa. Había ocurrido algo durante esas seis citas que lo estaba haciendo comportarse de manera extraña y desarrollar sentimientos que jamás creyó haber sentido. Había descubierto que Ginny era una mujer que valía totalmente la pena e incluso el sacrificio de negarse a salir con otras mujeres y perder la oportunidad de seguir con eso para saber a donde lo llevaría era una posibilidad para la que aún no estaba listo.

"_Te veo acorralada de unos brazos que no te dejan mover"_

-¿Por fin ha entrado en razón el atolondrado de Potter?- había dicho él con desdén a pesar de sí mismo.

Y ahí estaba su naturaleza de Malfoy una vez más. Eso de ser educado para nunca rebelar lo que en realidad sentía. Los únicos sentimientos que en verdad podía expresar siempre eran la ironía, lo soberbia, el desprecio, el odio y toda sarta de sentimientos negativos. Hablar de amor no estaba en su repertorio, mucho menos rogar a una mujer pues se suponía que él estaba por sobre de eso.

-Dice que quiere casarse conmigo,- le había dicho ella inspeccionando su rostro en busca de una reacción que la convenciera de no hacerlo.

Pero Draco solo había atinado a ponerse de pie dándole la espalda y deliberadamente ocultándole esa expresión de frustración y coraje al apretar el vaso que habría quebrado de no ser porque se había contenido de hacerlo.

-Así que ha venido con la artillería pesada…- había declarado él con una sonrisa burlona dándose la vuelta.

Su expresión era tan trabajada y practicada a lo largo de los años que Ginny no encontró en esa frase o en ese rostro lo que estaba buscando.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?- había dicho él acercándose a ella y colocando el vaso en la mesita de café frente al sillón que ella ocupaba.

Luego se sentó en el otro extremo del mismo sillón.

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de los que se casan… es decir, hemos salido por seis citas y apenas me dejas tomarte la mano. No se diga darte un beso…

Draco la miró de una manera tan sugestiva que no cupo duda de lo que implicaba en sus palabras.

-Contigo siempre ha de tratarse de sexo ¿No es así?- inquirió ella nerviosamente a pesar que intentó disimularlo.

-Bueno… nadie compra unos zapatos sin medírselos antes ¿No?

Y dicho esto minimizó su distancia en el mueble hasta llegar a un punto que era un tanto incómodo para ella. Ginny intentó hacerse para atrás pero ya estaba recargada en el posamanos. La tensión era tal que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

"_Te deseo y me deseas pero estás muy aprisionada, corazón"_

Él sabía que si quería ganar la partida, debía mover sus piezas de inmediato. La miró de manera seductora como tantas veces había hecho con todas sus citas y ella se hizo pequeña en su lugar como un animalito asustadizo. Toda la fuerza que ella siempre profesaba abandonaba su cuerpo y se derretía ante esos ojos grises de hielo que parecían mirar a través de ella. Entonces Draco hizo un movimiento más, uno a jaque mate. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y la escuchó sollozar asustada al tiempo que cerraba los ojos a la expectativa. Esa sí que era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Con la mano le recorrió la sedosa y larga cabellera despejándose el camino y la sintió vibrar ante su contacto. Se detuvo a escasos milímetros de ella, la fórmula era siempre la misma: hacer todo el trabajo, pero dejar que ella lo terminara. De esa manera se aseguraría que "se hubieran besado" y no que "él la hubiera besado a ella". Y entonces la respuesta no demoró en llegar. Como un ciervo perdido buscando su casa, Ginny cerró la distancia de ese beso que era obvio que ambos querían. Fuego y hielo se fusionaron entonces. Chispas derritiendo la nieve, él probando esos labios sensuales que sabían perfectamente lo que hacían y lo que querían, pero él no se quedó atrás.

Haciendo labor de fuerza y voluntad, Draco volvió a empujar el cuerpo un poco más hacia delante, Ginny lo dejó recargarla en lo que quedaba del mueble. Luego vinieron las caricias, caricias que ella respondió colocándole la mano en la mejilla y que él intensificó pasándole la mano por la espalda para ayudarla a voltearse del todo hacia él. Y luego fue la pierna, esa pierna que se acomodó en el sillón hasta acomodarse a un lado de las caderas de él haciéndolo notar esa piel que sobresalía pues la túnica se le había ido hacia las caderas. Los zapatos fueron los primeros en ser descartados volando en varias direcciones de la habitación.

Siendo un experto en esas artes, Draco comenzó a desabotonarle la túnica de la parte del frente mientras que intensificaba el beso. Sus labios parecían no tener suficiente, el sabor de ella era ardiente. Nada quedaba ya de la niña asustada al otro lado del sofá. Era evidente que ella lo quería tanto como él y él estaba dispuesto a tenerlo todo mientras aún tuviera la oportunidad.

El último botón cedió dejando en descubierto ese sostén de encaje color negro. Se apartó un poco de ella intentando contener sus deseos que en ese momento le parecían incontenibles. Luego la miró a los ojos como pidiéndole permiso, pues a pesar que él era un casanova también tenía sus detalles como caballero. Entonces ella comenzó a desabotonar la de él mientras que no dejaba de clavarle la mirada por demás sugestiva. Ese era un sí definitivo.

Llevados más bien por el impulso y por el deseo, ambos se pusieron de pie y él le sacó la túnica por la cabeza, luego dejó que ella hiciera lo mismo con la de él dejándola acariciarlo mientras lo hacía. Draco supo que ella nunca había estado con otro hombre que no fuera Harry y estaba dispuesto a demostrarle que las cosas podían ser mucho mejores con él. Así que la sujetó en ese abrazo constrictor que la envolvió en ola de pasión y lujuria. Acarició su espalda a lo largo y ancho terminando en sus muslos que ayudó a trepar a sus caderas. Sus labios buscaron los suyos una vez más, luego él hizo un recorrido hacia su cuello que prolongó hacia sus hombros bajando de paso los tirantes de su sostén. Casi sin darse cuenta, él ya lo había desabrochado y ella se apartó un poco para quitarlo de en medio deseosa de sentirlo por fin piel con piel.

Draco contempló su dorso desnudo y acarició sus senos mientras se hundía en un beso aún más profundo que el anterior. Ginny jugaba con su lengua y con sus brazos estremeciéndose cada vez que él acariciaba un nuevo punto de su piel. Entonces él sintió que ya estaba listo y se sentó en la orilla del sofá trayéndola consigo para sentarla en sus rodillas sin dejar de besarla y acariciarla. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás invitándola a probarla aún más. Draco acercó sus labios a sus senos y comenzó a pasar su lengua alrededor de ellos y después enfocándose en sus pezones. Ginny apretó los dientes y los labios sabiendo que no podría detenerse hasta llegar hasta el final. Sin duda estaba lista y ella lo sabía.

Enderezando el rostro ella estaba dispuesta a decirle que debían continuar, que ya no podía más y que quería sentirlo de una vez. Pero entonces algo más distrajo su atención apartándola de pronto de sus deseos. Una mujer de pie en el marco de la puerta los contemplaba más bien en estado de shock casi incapaz de moverse. La mano de Draco en ese entonces intentaba arriesgarse penetrando en los confines de sus bragas, pero Ginny le tomó la mano deteniéndolo. Draco abrió los ojos de pronto casi pasmado por tremenda interrupción.

-¿Quién es ella?- había dicho Ginny contemplando la mujer que en ese momento se dio cuenta que había sido descubierta.

Draco giró la cabeza y contempló entonces a Maggie simmons, la mujer con la que había tenido un par de citas casi por compromiso justo al mismo tiempo en que habían sucedido las que había tenido con Ginny. No tanto porque buscara algo serio con ella, sino, pues como había dicho, Ginny no daba pauta para nada y él siempre debía tener a alguien con quién satisfacer sus necesidades.

-Yo…- había atinado a decir Maggie sabiendo que estaba en una de las situaciones más embarazosas en las que estaría en toda su vida.

-Maggie…- había dicho Draco buscando las palabras que la sacaran en ese mismo instante de su casa para tal vez poder continuar donde se había quedado.

-Se que ayer me dijiste que no debía venir hoy pues ibas a estar ocupado…

-¿Ayer?- Inquirió Ginny poniéndose de pie y buscando rápidamente la túnica del suelo para cubrirse el dorso.

-No, espera…- había intentado disculparse Draco,- no es lo…

-¿Lo que parece?- volvió a reclamarle la pelirroja fúrica.- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!

Exclamaba ella una y otra vez metiéndose la túnica a pesar de no haberse colocado aún el sostén. Luego comenzó a abotonársela mientras miraba en todas direcciones en busca de sus zapatos.

-En verdad lo siento…- decía Maggie también por cada vez que Ginny exclamaba un "no puede ser"

-Maggie,- le había dicho él ácidamente,- ¿Quieres largarte ya? Hablamos después.

Maggie había asentido como si se tratara de una sirvienta desapareciendo instantes después por el marco de la puerta. Ginny justo acababa de encontrar su otro zapato debajo de la mesita del café y se disponía a marcharse.

-Espera,- le había dicho Draco sujetando su mano al vuelo,- primero deja que te explique.

-¿Y qué me vas a explicar? ¿Qué la chica está loca y obsesionada contigo y se lo inventó todo?

-Bueno… sí hay algo de cierto en ello…

-¡No me digas!- había exclamado ella deshaciéndose de la mano que la apretaba,- ¿Y tú te decías mejor que Harry? No te mereces siquiera besar el suelo que él pisa.

-Eso es injusto y hasta tú lo sabes. Potter no es ningún santo aunque mucho quieras ponerlo en un pedestal ¡Y ella no significa nada para mí!

-¡¿Y yo sí?!

-¡Claro que sí! Lo que acaba de ocurrir entre nosotros…

-Es otra experiencia que pensabas almacenar en tu lista de conquistas.

-¡Pero es que no es así!

-¿No lo es? ¿No han tenido Harry y tú una rivalidad desde el día en que se conocieron? ¡Y que mejor que follarse a la novia de éste para probarte a ti mismo que puedes ganarle en todo! ¡Si mira que soy una estúpida por no haberlo visto antes! Y pensar que por un momento…

Ginny lo miró con rabia y asco antes de darse la media vuelta y salir a prisa. Draco intentó seguirla pero entonces ella había desaparecido del departamento.

Al día siguiente Harry y Ginny habían hecho público ante sus amigos la idea de casarse. Todos estaban contentos y emocionados ante esa decisión, todos menos Draco que seguía lamentando haber perdido la oportunidad de probarle que estaba cometiendo un grave error al hacerlo así y por haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces que lo que podía formar con Ginny era algo más que una simple relación carnal. Pues hasta haberla perdido del todo es que había comprobado lo valioso de esas seis citas no estaba precisamente en ese momento antes de dejarla en su casa cuando esperaba el beso que no llegaba. Ahora que ella había tomado la decisión de regresar con Potter era que esas conversaciones daban vuelta por su cabeza y se daba cuenta que su conexión en verdad iba más allá.

"_Y no viviré sin tu amor_

_Y no pararé hasta tener tu amor y tus besos"_

Harry y Ginny no pensaban dejar pasar mucho tiempo entre la fecha del compromiso y la boda. Y a pesar de eso a nadie la parecía una boda apresurada pues era algo que todos se esperaban desde hacía tiempo. Pero Draco solo podía temer que llegara a concretarse.

"_¡Hey! estoy viviendo sin vivir_

_Estoy muriendo sin poder morir"_

Claro que estar seguro de eso le había tomado un poco de tiempo también. Pues entre que lo asimilaba y lo aceptaba había intentado engañarse a sí mismo con que en cualquier lugar y a la vuelta de la esquina podía encontrar a alguien más que fuera igual o mejor. Fue entonces cuando su patrón y su fijación por las pelirrojas había nacido. De una manera inconsciente siempre se aproximaba a las chicas de cabello rojo o de mirada profunda parecidas a las de Ginny. Intentaba tener citas con ellas, hablar de sus cosas y que ellas encontraran esa fascinación por la vida y la aventura que alguna vez había encontrado en Ginny. Pero todas le resultaban aburridas e insípidas. Así que no le quedaba más que llevarlas a su casa, acostarse con ellas y desecharlas al día siguiente.

"_¡Hey! Dime, dime, tell me tu cuando seas libre mi amor"_

Luego las dudas y miles de preguntas le rondaban la cabeza ¿Había sentido ella lo mismo que él? ¿Extrañaría ella tanto como él esas conversaciones y el sonido de su sonrisa como él extrañaba las de ella? Las imágenes de ella caminando por el parque y el sonido de su voz platicando de sus cosas se le venían a la mente casi igual que la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en sus brazos y los besos y las caricias que habían compartido la última vez que habían tenido juntos.

Pero entonces el día de la boda había llegado inevitablemente.

"_¡Ay no lo puedo soportar!_

_No me quiero derrumbar"_

En un último acto de desesperación había ido a hablar con ella minutos antes de la ceremonia intentando persuadirla de no hacerlo. Pero ella estaba tan herida que no quería escuchar razones y no estaba dispuesta a escuchar que había dormido con Maggie Simmons antes de las seis citas y durante las primeras dos pero que él ya no estaba interesado y ella lo había buscado. No había manera que pudiera expresarse y poder convencerla que era ella a quien quería y que ni mil Maggies u otras mil pelirrojas la igualarían. Entonces tuvo que hacerse a la idea que tenía que hacerse a un lado a pesar que algo dentro de él le decía con certeza que ella sentía por él un tanto de lo mismo.

"_Mándame un mensaje, una señal_

_Mándame__ tu luz amor_

_Manda una señal amor"_

-Entonces regresé a mi vida de casanova,- le dijo casi dando por terminado su relato de lo que en realidad había pasado,- salía con mujeres que me recordaran a ti pero ninguna te igualaba en lo más mínimo. Me decepcionaba al encontrarlas una más aburrida y superficial que la otra. Todas ellas andaban tras de mi pues querían algo siempre. Así que yo tomaba lo que podía de ellas y luego las botaba. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero es así como sucedió.

Ginny lo contempló terminar su relato con esa amargura que le indicaba que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Y cuando viniste a mí porque Potter te había engañado… no te voy a mentir, me sentí feliz. Me complacía saber que descubrías que él no era tan perfecto como querías verlo y me llegaba entonces la esperanza que recordaras eso que nosotros podríamos tener y que se había quedado suspendido antes de la séptima cita.

"_Vivir sin ti vivir _

_Estarse muriendo sin morir_

_Estar sin ti estar_

_Estarse muriendo sin morir"_

-Pero seguías negándote a darme una oportunidad, seguías sin creer que yo pudiera amarte de la manera…

Draco se detuvo en ese momento. Para ese entonces el corazón de Ginny latía a mil por hora ante la expectativa de lo que estaba por decirle. Pero una vez más su orgullo Malfoy le impedía decírselo con palabras. Draco apretó los puños cerrando los ojos, luego se puso de pie para decepción de ella.

-El día de la boda de Neville me preguntaste en dónde había estado todo ese tiempo…

-Dijiste que fuiste en busca de otro sueño que te apartara de mí.

-Pues sí…- suspiró él con las manos en los bolsillos,- verás… con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que siempre es inútil intentar distraerme con cosas que creo que me apartarán de ti. Ya te lo he dicho, salí con muchas pelirrojas, y tal vez está mal decirlo, pero creo que salvo tu madre, me he acostado con todas las pelirrojas del reino unido.

Ginny soltó una carcajada a pesar de lo patético de la declaración.

-Sí, lo se….- contestó él comprendiendo la razón de la risa y feliz de poder escucharla de nuevo,- ven, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Ella lo siguió hacia una de las habitaciones del departamento. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Ginny lo reconoció como el cuarto que siempre estaba cerrado y que él había declarado era el cuarto de visitas, aunque él nunca tenía visitas, así que nadie nuca lo utilizaba, pues cuando ella había estado ahí con él, siempre habían dormido en la misma cama. Draco sacó una llave de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y lo abrió para que ella pudiera pasar.

Ginny se paró en medio de la habitación y miró alrededor. El cuarto estaba lleno de pinturas de todos tamaños y en una infinidad de colores. Pronto se dio cuenta que no se trataba de cualquier tipo de pinturas pues su rostro aparecía tarde o temprano en todas y cada una de ellas.

-Draco, tú…

-Te dije que mi sueño era pintar para poder expresar mis sentimientos, así que anduve por todos lados con mis lienzos y mis pinturas bajo el brazo pintando todo lo que se me ponía enfrente. Al principio eran solo paisajes, pero por una extraña razón, a pesar que lograba darles el efecto necesario, sentía que siempre les faltaba algo. Me sentí frustrado las primeras veces, tanto que mis primeros bosquejos los destruí pues nunca estaba satisfecho. Entonces de pronto comprendí que si lo que quería era expresar mis sentimientos por medio de la pintura, pintar paisajes nunca sería suficiente pues siempre les faltaría algo.

Ginny contempló con cariño su nerviosismo al hablarle de sus obras.

-Faltabas tú, en todas y cada una de ellas me faltabas tú. A donde quiera que fuera y cualquier paisaje que viera, por muy perfecto que éste pareciera a simple vista… siempre faltabas tú. Y entonces comencé a pintarte. Al principio escondida detrás de un árbol, luego a tema de fondo mojándote los pies en el lago, en otras ocasiones tu sonrisa iluminaba las nubes… luego eras tú el tema principal de mis pinturas. Regresé al parque por el cual caminamos en una de nuestras citas y te pinté caminando bajo los árboles que recién florecían y las flores te caían sobre el pelo…

Mientras él hablaba, Ginny encontraba con la mirada el cuadro al que él se refería.

-No necesitaba verte para pintarte, pues tu imagen siempre estaba nítida en mi cabeza. Podía pintar esa mirada tuya con los ojos cerrados y tu sonrisa se encontraba entre el marfil y el carmesí de mis óleos. Podía escuchar tu voz con solo contemplar el lienzo en blanco y entonces comenzaba a pintarte y sin darme cuenta ya había hecho decenas de cuadros con tu imagen.

"_A__mor donde estarás manda un mensaje una señal"_

Ella escuchó su declaración mientras el pulso le subía más de lo que podía sucederle a una persona normal. Casi sin darse cuenta sintió que las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas. Entonces se volteó para mirarlo y notó que él también estaba llorando.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Draco? ¿Qué es lo que yo puedo hacer?

Draco esperó antes de contestar. Con los puños apretados y la mirada clavada al piso intentaba tomar fuerzas para decir esa frase que siempre le costaba mucho trabajo decir.

-Solo quiero que sepas que es verdad lo que siento,- le dijo mirándola a los ojos,- que sepas lo que siento. Que me des esa séptima cita y otra más y otra más. Quiero que sonrías para mí, que me escuches y escucharte. Quiero poder abrazarte y que me dejes hacerlo sin pensar que lo hago con doble intención. Quiero que nos besemos una vez más, pues tus labios jamás los encontraré en otro lado y en verdad que no quiero ningunos otros. Y que te enteres que no te busco por perjudicar a Potter o para ponerte en una lista. La cual, de existir, enmarcarías en primer lugar por miles y millones de puntos antes del segundo lugar

Sin darse cuenta, Draco ya había acortado esa distancia y su rostro estaba tan cerda del de ella que podían escuchar y sentir sus respiraciones agitadas y los latidos de sus corazones que bombeaban como desquiciados.

-Quiero que me dejes hacerte el amor de la manera que mereces.- le dijo acariciando su mejilla y ella cerró los ojos al contacto,- Solo quiero que me ames como yo te amo.

Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe y se sintió perdida dentro de su mirada clara. De pronto no era una mirada de hielo sino los ojos de un hombre que justo acababa de desnudar el alma frente a ella y al cual le creía. Le creía pues eso era lo que quería y porque sabía dentro de su corazón que era verdad. Porque recordaba sus charlas durante esas seis citas y se aliviaba al saber que no habían sido mentira. Y porque algo dentro de ella le decía que ya no podía haber error, que ella también quería todo eso. Y que él podría ser ese hombre que tan neciamente había buscado en otro lado.

Rindiéndose al impulso, sujetó su rostro entre sus manos mirándolo así de cerca. Él esperaba ansioso por una respuesta.

-Yo también quiero lo mismo,- le contestó antes de besarlo tiernamente y rendirse en ese abrazo que la atrapaba pero del que ahora no quería y no querría escaparse.

"_Y no, no pararé _

_No viviré sin ti amor_

_No!"_

**ESTOY EN VERDAD SORPRENDIDA ANTE LAS DIMENSIONES DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO. CUANDO LO INICIÉ JURABA KE NO TENÍA MATERIAL PARA MÁS DE 3000 PALABRAS PUES ME PENSABA KE ERA UNA HISTORIA SENCILLA Y RÁPIDA DE CONTAR. PERO MIREN AHORA, KE CASI LLEGO A 7000 Y SE HA CONVERTIDO EN EL MÁS LARGO DE TODOS. CREO KE YA NO ME MORTIFICARÉ POR EL TAMAÑO DE ELLOS, PUES SIEMPRE ESPERO DECIR LO KE KIERO CONTAR Y PUES ESO BIEN ME PUEDE TOMAR 2000 COMO BIEN PUEDEN SER 10,000 JIJIJIJI. (SUSPIRO) OK, NO VOY A MENTIR, CONFORME MÁS ESCRIBO EL DG MÁS ME ENAMORO DE DRACO YO SOLITA (Y HASTA GINNY ME CAE MEJOR! XDDDD). NO SE DE DONDE HA SALIDO TANTA HISTORIA ENTRE ELLOS… SUPONGO KE ESTABA INSPIRADA JEJEJEJE. NO SE, NO SE… DÍGANME USTEDES MEJOR SI LES HA GUSTADO (KE LEERME A MÍ HABLANDO KE A MÍ SI ME GUSTA PUES SE OYE NERCISISTA… AUNKE ME SIENTO BIEN, PUES RARA VEZ ME SIENTO SATISFECHA CON LO KE ESCRIBO).**

**SUPONGO KE ES TIEMPO KE ME DESPIDA, PUES VAN A DAR LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA Y NO ME HE DORMIDO ESCRIBIENDO XDD. Y PARA COLMO ESTOY EN PARCIALES Y YO DEBERÍA ESTAR CALIFICANDO O REDACTANDO EXÁMENES ¬¬.**

**BUENO, PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! KE MIREN KE AHORA LES HAN COSTADO MÁS TRABAJO PERO YO NO ME FIJO (AJA… NÓTESE EL SARCASMO). ALGUIEN DIJO EN EL REVIEW KE SE KERÍA PEDIR EL DOMINGO LUEGO DE MI ACTUALIZACIÓN EXPRESS DEL SÁBADO. PERO NOTEN LA RAZÓN POR LA KE ESCRIBÍ ESE DÍA. LA CHICA DECÍA KE KERÍA LEER ANTES DE IRSE DE VIAJE Y DIJE KE PORKE ME HABÍAN DADO TANTOS REVIEWS KE ME SENTÍ MUY PERO MUY MOTIVADA. NO ES KE 5 O 10 NO ME MOTIVEN (PUES NO HAY NADA KE ME HAGA NO KERER SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO), PERO WENO… CASI CREÍA KE ESE CHAP NO LES HABÍA GUSTADO (OJITOS CERRADOS) O KE DE PLANO "MI SENTIDO DEL HUMOR" HABÍA SIDO TOTALMENTE NULO… AY! MEJOR NO ME DEJEN SOLA, PONGAN SU COMENTARIO KE LUEGO ME PONGO A PENSAR ESAS COSAS…**

**EN FIN, OJALÁ HAYAN DISFRUTADO (KE SE KE HAY UNOS FANS DEL FIRE AND ICE KE ESTARÁN MÁS KE ENCANTADOS) Y NOS VEREMOS PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CHAP! MIREN KE YA FALTAN SOLO 3 PARA TERMINAR… CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN! **

**POR CIERTO, LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN ES "Vientre de Cuna" DE MI ADORADO RICARDO ARJONA (AY KÉ ENVIDIA ME DIO EL COMENTARIO KE DECÍA KE LO HABÍA VISTO TARAREANDO LA CANCIÓN "Tarde"!! Y NADA KE ENVIDIA DE LA BUENA! ESO NO EXISTE. MALDITA!! TE ODIO!! JAJAJAJAJAJA! NO ES CIERTO… BUENO, UN POCO, PERO SOLO POR SER TAN SUERTUDOTA). SEGURO KE LA CANCIÓN LES HARÁ ILUSIÓN KE AMI TB ME LA HACE JEJEJEJE.**

**5 AM! UJ, ME BORRO**

**SILLA!**


	26. Vientre de Cuna

**Track13: Vientre de Cuna-****Ricardo Arjona**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es del bellísimo Ricardo Arjona (quiero!!!)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Éste capítulo no es apto para diabéticos pues tiene un exceso de miel, mermelada y azúcar morena. Y es posible que tenga una que otra referencia sexual…**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS**

"**Vientre de Cuna"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Cuando abrí los ojos fue como iniciar nuevamente en un bello día luego de un largo sueño oscuro. Durante esos pasados meses mi vida había tenido ese inmenso hueco en medio, como si una sección de ella hubiera sido cubierta por un inmenso velo espeso y ahora comenzaba a caer a pedazos. Varias piezas en el rompecabezas de mi vida empezaban a cobrar sentido ahora más que nunca. Y ese sentido de pertenencia al saberme en el lugar en el que me encontraba en ese momento pues se sentía como el lugar en el que debía estar. Era algo que jamás había sentido y lo único que se le comparaba era la primera vez que había estado en Hogwarts.

En realidad me había despertado el delicioso aroma del desayuno y yo seguí su esencia hacia la cocina cual sabueso. Estaba que me moría de hambre luego de una noche tan ajetreada pues Hermione y yo habíamos pasado gran parte de ella encontrando e inventando nuevas posturas en la cama que fueran cómodas para su estado. Encontramos doce en total y pensábamos encontrar más la próxima vez que se presentara la oportunidad (esa noche parecía una buena opción).

-Bueno días,- me sonrió cuando me vio asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina,- te he preparado hot cakes con miel y canela.

"_Me gusta verte sonreír cuando lo normal era llorar"_

-Mis favoritos…- le dije mientras me deslizaba por detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura y llevando mi mano a acariciar ese bulto que resguardaba lo que tanto esperábamos.

Ella se giró feliz y me dio un pequeño beso en la punta de los labios que me pareció adictivamente delicioso, así que tomé su rostro entre mis manos e intensifiqué el beso que ella aceptó con cariño. Entonces la abracé y la sentí rendirse a mí.

-Harry…- me dijo intentando respirar,- debemos desayunar…

-En eso estoy,- contesté probando su cuello.

-Lo digo en serio,- sentenció echando su cabeza hacia atrás para facilitarme la tarea.

-Yo también…- agregué deslizándome hacia sus hombros.

-Debemos ir a trabajar…

-Iremos, seguro que sí,- entonces la senté en la barra de la cocina,- eventualmente…

-Hoy es mi auditoria definitiva para aprobar la ley por la que tanto he luchado…- logró decir entre pausadamente mientras deslizaba mis manos a lo largo de sus piernas hasta llegar a la orilla de su ropa interior.

-Y te mereces un premio…- le dije dándole un pequeño mordisco a su oreja.

-Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo…- suspiró sintiendo que le desataba la bata para besar su vientre.

-Entonces nos aseguraremos que valga la pena,- agregué deshaciéndome de mi prenda también.

"_Me has gustado siempre y hoy me gustas mucho más"_

Y por supuesto que se nos hizo tarde, pero definitivamente valió la pena. A pesar que tuvimos que tomar un taxi a prisa pues Hermione no podía aparecerse en el trabajo y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sola a pesar que yo sí podía.

Llegamos al ministerio y yo le sujeté la mano todo el trayecto hasta que llegamos al punto donde yo tendría que irme por mi lado y ella por el suyo.

-Suerte,- le dije acariciando su cabello luego le planté un pequeño beso,- ¿A qué hora vengo por ti?

-No, vete a casa si quieres… debo comprar cosas de la alacena antes de volver a casa.

-Si quieres lo hago yo…

-Harry, te quiero mucho,- me dijo dándome otro beso con cariño,- pero ambos sabemos que para estas cosas no eres nada bueno. Si te dejo, terminarás echando lo primero que encuentres sin revisar precios o la tabla nutricional.

-Y no queremos eso,- sonreí divertido,- Entonces iré contigo,- suferí atrapándola entre mis brazos.

-Está bien, pero ya vete a trabajar,- renegó plantándome un beso en la punta de los labios antes de empujarme a seguir mi camino.

Yo todavía me giré y me detuve para verla andar su camino con esa determinación con la que se puede caminar cuando se tienen ocho meses de embarazo. Sonreí pues sabía todo lo que eso implicaba.

"_Porque sin aludir a la fortuna_

_Aquella noche de luna tu vientre se hizo cuna trayendo el fruto de algo mutuo_

_Y es que es tan sagrada tu labor que pariendo con dolor materializas el amor_

_Volviendo humano el sentimiento"_

Llegué a mi cubículo y me sorprendió encontrar a alguien esperándome, aunque cuando vi de quién se trataba supe que no tenía porqué estarlo.

-Llegas tarde,- me dijo viéndome ocupar el asiento del otro lado del escritorio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre?

La vi arquear una ceja a modo de reprimenda. Aunque pude notar que mi comentario la divertía.

-Lo siento…- me disculpé de inmediato,- se me olvida…

-¿Qué ya no somos amigos?

-Ginny…

-Oh, es cierto, nunca fuimos amigos.- replicó con ironía, pero parecía más bien divertida de las cosas que decía y que yo le contestaba,- Siempre se me olvida eso a mí también. Supongo que eso fue lo que nos faltó…

-¿Has amanecido con ganas de ironizar? Porque yo no.

-¿Quién ironiza? Está bien, tal vez sí, un poco. Pero vamos, eres mi ex ¿No se supone que los ex se comportan así cuando se ven?

-Parece ser que amaneciste de buenas…

-Digamos que me llegó algo que me alegró el día.

Ginny estiró la mano pasándome un trozo de pergamino por la superficie del escritorio.

-¿Qué es?

-Léelo.

Tomé el papel y lo leí rápidamente casi sabiendo de lo que debía tratarse.

-Así que ya es un hecho…- dije regresando el documento al escritorio.

-Solo falta tu firma. Hazlo ahora y serás libre de casarte con Hermione.

Abrí uno de los cajones y saqué un tintero y una pluma.

-Yo con gusto me casaba con Hermione esta misma tarde de ser posible, pero Ron sigue sin contestar las demandas de divorcio de Hermione.

-¿Y bajo qué cargo demanda Hermione?

-Abandono de hogar.

-Eso es gracioso… para alguien que cometió adulterio.

Miré a Ginny severamente mientras entreveía las cláusulas del documento.

-Lo siento,- se apresuró a decir,- lo que quiero decir es que para ella es mucho más fácil.

-¿Tú crees?- espeté incrédulo.

-Bueno, considerando que ella te tiene a ti, al bebé y la casa mientras que mi hermano está solo, ha perdido a su familia y en la calle…

-¿Cómo que en la calle? ¿No estaba viviendo con tus padres?

-Ron no ha querido volver a casa. Se ha vuelto un ermitaño y apenas sí habla conmigo. Mientras que tú y Hermione viven en su casa, él renta un cuarto en el bar de Tom en el callejón Diagón.

-No me había puesto a pensar en eso…

-Por supuesto que no…- me reprendió severamente.

-¿Volvemos con las ironías?

-No puedes esperar menos ¿O sí? ¿Has considerado alguna vez qué es lo que te gusta de Hermione en realidad?

-Ginny… creo que hasta este momento tú y yo estábamos teniendo una perfecta separación y relación en medio del divorcio, preferiría no estropearlo.

-Bueno, si vas a perder a un amigo cada vez que no quieras escuchar la verdad, creo que debes prepararte para quedarte solo. Además, como amigos, he venido a sugerirte una solución para que dejes de ser un mal amigo y un déspota con mi hermano.

Intenté no mirarla con resentimiento pues sabía que tenía razón, no obstante mi orgullo se veía herido en lo más profundo. Aunque en una cosa sí que tenía razón: no podía dejar que Ron siguiera en esa situación.

-Habla.

-Si terminas de leer las cláusulas, notarás que he decidido cederte todas las propiedades que eran originalmente tuyas.

-¿Qué?- dije sorprendido yéndome a las cláusulas de las propiedades,- ¿Quieres decir que no me has pedido Godryc's Hollow, Grammauld Place o la casa que compramos luego de casarnos? ¡Este divorcio me va a salir más barato de lo que creía!

-No cantes victoria aún, pedí quedarme con las joyas que me regalaste, la porcelana y los muebles de diseñador que yo había elegido…

-¿De casualidad no quieres también el papel tapiz?- reí divertido.

-No, ese te lo regalo, siempre te ha faltado buen gusto en decoración, así que déjalo como recuerdo.

-¿Pero dónde vivirás tú? ¿Piensas regresar a casa de tus padres?

-¡Ni Merlín lo quiera!- exclamó con susto exagerado aunque lleno de razón,- Digamos que mis problemas de alojamiento están resueltos por el momento.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, no te preocupes. Además, Godryc's Hollow y Grimmauld Place tienen un gran valor sentimental para ti mientras que la casa que compramos… bueno, creo que prefiero dejar todo eso en el pasado.

-Entiendo… pero, bueno, estaba pensando. Aún cuando Hermione y yo queramos dejarle la casa a Ron… pues no creo que quiera aceptar algo de nosotros.

-Déjamelo a mí, yo hablaré con él.

-Si tú lo dices…- finalicé yéndome a las últimas páginas para firmar el acuerdo sin leerlo todo.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres terminar de leerlo primero?

-Confío en ti.

-Eso es bueno,- sonrió ella tomando el documento y enrollándolo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Solo una cosa,- la detuve poniéndome de pie también,- ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando me preguntaste la razón por la que me gusta Hermione en realidad?

Ginny evadió mi mirada por un momento antes de contestar.

-Creo que es algo que debes reflexionar por ti mismo. Creo que debes pensar si lo que nos está pasando a nosotros llegaría a pasarte con Hermione ¿No crees? Si son sus sentimientos lo suficientemente fuertes… si los une algo más fuerte que una simple atracción física… si son en verdad compatibles… o si pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Me quedé en silencio mientras la contemplaba, incapaz de contestar a lo que acababa de decirme. Sabía que debía haberme reído y dicho "¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Es que acaso no sabes que nosotros somos Harry y Hermione?". Pero me quedé mudo y ella asintió con una sonrisa tenue de complicidad antes de retirarse. Supe que su comentario no había sido con malicia, al contrario, era como si ella quisiera asegurarse que yo hubiera encontrado la felicidad y que al mismo tiempo fuera capaz de brindársela a aquella a quien aún consideraba como su hermana mayor.

Y así fue como me quedé en la luna la mayor parte del día hasta que se llegó la hora de ir a por Hermione. En verdad lo había pensado ¿Sería lo nuestro más que físico? Recordaba esa mañana en la barra de la cocina y cómo un beso y una caricia habían bastado para hacer regresar todos mis recuerdos ¿Sería posible que todos esos sentimientos no fuera más que deseo?

Así, deprimido y confundido como andaba, asomé la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho. La miré de espaldas a mí y me acerqué lentamente.

-¿Nos vamos?

La vi limpiarse el rostro antes de girarse a mirarme y cuando por fin lo hizo puede notar que sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos. El pecho se me estrujó de impotencia. Estuve a punto de rendirme a mi propia debilidad para caer sobre mis rodillas, pero logré avanzar hacia ella para ponerme de rodillas y sujetar su barbilla con mi mano.

-¿Estabas llorando?

-No, no. Todo está bien ¿Nos vamos?

Preferí no profundizar en es asunto pues sabía que si lo hacía ella se inventaría una excusa. Después lo intentaría nuevamente y seguramente ella tendría más valor de decírmelo.

"_Me gusta verte en el supermercado escoger los abarrotes según la economía nos haya tratado"_

Caminamos juntos por el supermercado. Con mi mano en su cintura todo el tiempo mientras recorríamos los pasillos y ella revisaba los precios y las tablas nutricionales antes de elegir algo para poner en el carrito.

-¿Manzana-canela o miel y almendras?- me preguntó sosteniendo dos cajas de cereal de avena.

-Lo que elijas está bien,- le dije dándole un beso en la frente,- mi platillo favorito lo tengo justo en mis brazos.

Hermione sonrió y pude notar que se ruborizaba un poco. Era simplemente adorable.

-Bueno…- dijo poniendo el de miel con almendras en el carrito,- pero creo que debes comenzar a pensar en la comida.

-¿Tú crees?

-Bueno, ya sabes, luego de que yo de a luz no vamos a poder… ya sabes, por treinta días.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Exclamé deteniéndome en seco.

Creo que mi expresión debió ser de lo más graciosa pues Hermione no pudo evitar la carcajada.

-¿No lo sabías?

-No pensé que fuera a ser tanto tiempo…- declaré girándome hacia ella con determinación.

-Oh-oh,- contestó divertida,- creo que conozco esa mirada…

-¿Para qué desperdiciar más tiempo?- le dije poniéndola contra un estante,- solo nos queda un mes…

Hermione sonrió divertida a pesar de estar apretando los labios.

-Si no me besas ahora, buscaré a alguien más que sí lo haga,- le dije haciéndole cosquillas para obligarla a abrir los labios de la risa.

Logré mi cometido sintiendo que le robaba uno de esos besos que tanto adoraba. Aunque por su respuesta nadie podría haber dicho que era en realidad un beso robado.

-¿Quieres decir que dejarás de quererme cuando no te deje tocarme?- inquirió insidiosamente cuando nos separamos por fin.

-No, no, claro que no,- me apresuré a decirle mientras acariciaba su rostro,- no hay nada…

Las palabras de Ginny regresaron a mi cabeza de pronto "solo físico". Y yo sabía que no era así, no podía ser así.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa,- me dijo tocando la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice,- veinticuatro horas sin tocarnos ¿Qué te parece?

Miré a Hermione sintiéndome helado ¿Veinticuatro horas sin tocarla? La mera insinuación en ese momento me parecía una tortura, sin embargo, era perfecta para todo lo que se me había sembrado en cabeza luego del comentario de Ginny y por lo que quería probar.

-Está bien,- le dije desprendiéndome de ella.

Ella entornó los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.- sonreí divertido.

Hermione caminó a mi lado mientras que yo conducía el carrito y dábamos vuelta al siguiente pasillo. Seguro había sido una idea genial, de no ser que tenía que soportar el martirio de observarla ir de un lado a otro con ese caminar tan gracioso que recién había adoptado. O los contornos de su rostro al seguir con su labor minuciosa de llenar la alacena de la casa.

"_Me gusta ver tu abdomen de perfil que viene a recordarme que de una nueva vida seré yo el albañil"_

-Estaba pensando…- le dije como que no quiere la cosa,- ¿Qué te parece si nos mudamos a mi casa?

-¿Eh?- ella parecía haber estado inmersa en sus pensamientos pero había vuelto a la realidad apenas había escuchado mi comentario.- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Hoy vi a Ginny y me dio una noticia que pienso dejar para cuando podamos tocarnos de nuevo porque no puedo dártela sin poder abrazarte después.

Hermione pareció lamentar esa tonta idea por un momento pero asintió amablemente.

-Parece ser que… bueno, me dijo que Ron estaba rentando un cuarto en la posada de Tom y bueno… es injusto que tú y yo estemos en esa casa cuando yo tengo otras tres que podemos utilizar.

-¿Ron está viviendo en una posada?- inquirió aún asimilando la noticia,- ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Eso es horrible!

-Lo se…- dije recargándome en uno de los anaqueles a un lado de ella con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿Y Ginny no te pidió alguna propiedad?

-No. Dice que ya tiene resueltos sus problemas de alojamiento. Supongo que no quiere que me preocupe por ella.

-Parece ser que se lo ha tomado mejor que nadie ¿No te parece?

-Sí, lo mismo me parece. Aunque supongo que ya ha pasado por esas etapas más rápidamente que Ron.

Ella se quedó seria por un instante antes de contestar.

-Supongo que sería lo más justo.- contestó encogiéndose de hombros como quien elige un par de calcetines nuevos.

-Sabía que lo dirías,- sonreí conteniéndome las ganas de darle un beso y ella pareció sentir lo mismo.

Así que mejor caminamos intentando liberar la tensión de la situación. Cuando llegamos a la caja para pagar noté que un hombre la miraba detenidamente. Un instinto me hizo reaccionar pasándole la mano alrededor de la cintura.

-¿Harry?- me reprendió sorprendida,- dijimos veinticuatro horas.

-Ese hombre te está mirando,- contesté molesto.

-¿Quién?- sonrió divertida.

Señalé al susodicho mientras marcaba mi posición pues no estaba dispuesto a que la siguiera mirando, lo que provocó una carcajada de ella.

-¡Honestamente, Harry!- me dijo apenas pudiendo contener la risa mientras se apartaba de mi para respetar el trato,- ¿Quién podría estarme mirando de esa manera? ¡Mírame!

Obviamente se refería a su condición y al hecho que la mayoría de los hombres no volteaban a ver a una mujer embarazada "de esa manera". Obviamente ella no veía lo que yo veía.

-Te miro,- le dije acercando mi rostro al de ella,- y te miro de esa manera pues se quien eres y lo fantástica y hermosa que eres en cada una de tus facetas. Y si todos los hombres pudieran ver lo mismo que yo veo, tendría que estarte cuidando como un perro guardián todo el tiempo.

Mi rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo que incluso pude sentir su respiración entrecortada. Cerré los ojos y me acerqué un poco más.

-Harry…- suspiró ella apartándose lentamente.

Apreté los ojos aún más.

-Veinticuatro horas…- dije apretando los dientes también alejándome a fuerza de voluntad.

Miré el reloj y apenas habían pasado dos. Nos apresuramos a la caja y salimos de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegamos a casa, la ayudé a ordenar lo que habíamos comprado. Bueno, más bien yo saqué los productos de las bolsas mientras que ella decía a dónde iban y en qué orden de una manera casi neurótica. La miré divertido con una sonrisa en los labios mientras ella movía las cosas para dejar las más pequeñas a la vista y las más grandes en la parte de atrás.

-¿Qué?- dijo dándose cuenta de la manera en que la estaba mirando.

-Nada,- dije desviando la mirada.- ¿Crees que sea necesario ordenarlo todo si de todos modos nos vamos a mudar?

-Cuando nos mudemos, pondré todo en las cajas que deben ir. No vamos a dejarlo todo regado nada más por eso ¿O sí?

-Por supuesto que no queremos eso,- sonreí divertido.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- inquirió ella con una media sonrisa,- si me quieres, todo viene con el paquete.

-Y no me quejo del paquete,- aclaré cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho,- de hecho, me encanta el paquete. Me encanta que quieras categorizar todo en tu vida a pesar de saber que es virtualmente imposible, adoro la forma en que tomas notas con tintas de veinte colores para saber exactamente dónde encontrarlo todo, me fascina que me pongas un porta vasos a las bebidas frías para no manchar los muebles y que dobles hasta la ropa interior en el cajón. Creo que son manías adorables.

Hermione intentó no sonreír ante mi comentario pero fracasó totalmente.

-¿Intentas seducirme?

-Siempre. Pero como hoy no me es permitido, al menos seré totalmente honesto contigo.

-Tal vez eso sí podamos hacer,- dijo dirigiéndose a la sala. Yo la seguí.- cuando éramos solo amigos conversábamos mucho ¿Recuerdas?

Hermione tomó asiento en el sillón más grande y yo en el mediano.

-Y me sacabas de quicio,- declaré recordando esos años en Hogwarts.

-Me imagino. Aún me sorprende que hayamos logrado ser amigos a pesar de lo horrible que era.

-No eras horrible,- me apresuré a corregirle,- supongo… supongo que eras mucho más madura que nosotros y te desesperaba que fuéramos tan infantiles e inmaduros.

-Lo eran,- rió,- pero aún así, creo que eso fue lo único en mi juventud que me impedía hundirme. Tú lo sabes, yo no era agradable para la mayoría de las personas y mucho menos era popular. Aún así, Ron y tú me salvaron la vida ¡Y no me refiero solo al Troll! Lo digo en todos los sentidos. Me salvaron de la soledad y de lo antisocial que era. Siempre fuiste mi héroe, Harry. Eres mi héroe.

-¿Ahora tú intentas seducirme?- inquirí arqueando una ceja.

-No se, supongo que si,- rió una vez más,- creo que esto de las veinticuatro horas me va a matar.

-¿Es así?- quise saber ante la posibilidad de romper el trato,- ¿Y a dónde ha ido tu fuerza de voluntad?

-Me he hecho esa pregunta miles de veces desde que tu y comenzamos con esto…- contestó pensativa.- Es como si estar contigo sacara a relucir cosas de mi que no sabía que estaban ahí. Creo que me he vuelto más relajada, como si fuera más yo de lo que he sido siempre…

Me encantaba que dijera esas cosas que me hacían amarla aún más pues eran cosas que yo sabía pero jamás había podido deducir por mí mismo. Todo eso era seguramente aquello a lo que Ginny se refería. Y una nueva verdad comenzaba a formarse en mi cabeza a pesar de la duda que ella había sembrado en mí. Hermione y yo sabíamos tantas cosas el uno del otro que no era necesario decirlas. Yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía. Y siendo lo físico algo que nunca habíamos experimentado juntos, y siendo que era tan fantástico y perfecto, era normal que no pudiéramos quitarnos las manos de encima.

"_Me gusta ver ese swing que has adoptado al caminar_

_Y es que me gustas toda incuso verte estornudar"_

-Te amo,- le dije a manera de instinto. Lo sabía y era una certidumbre que jamás había tenido con alguien más.

Solo verla sentada ahí del otro lado de la sala con su expresión pensativa y escuchar el sonido de su voz. Con su vientre redondo que me ofrecía lo que siempre había soñado. Y que ahora comprendía que mi sueño no era solo una familia y que no era cualquier familia la que quería. Pues al principio de mi sueño mi pareja nunca tenía rostro y el bebé era una imagen vaga. Pero ahora todo era distinto, todo había cambiado. Mi familia no podía ser otra que ella y ese bebé que sería tan mío como fuera. Que amaría si fuera una niña con sus ademanes y expresiones como los de ella y el cabello castaño o rubio, rojo, morado, verde o azul. O si era niño y su piel estaba llena de pecas o si era blanco azul o gris.

"_Porque sin aludir a la fortuna aquella noche de luna tu vientre se hizo cuna trayendo el fruto de algo mutuo_

_Y es que es tan sagrada tu labor que pariendo con dolor materializas el amor volviendo humano el sentimiento"_

-Yo también me amo,- suspiró ella como si fuera algo inevitable pero aún así podía ver el brillo en sus ojos que estaba feliz por eso.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos instantes. Disfrutando de nuestra compañía como si no tuviéramos nada mejor que hacer. Y la verdad que en ese momento no se me ocurría nada mejor.

-¿Por qué estabas llorando esta tarde?- quise saber de repente sabiendo que si nos quedábamos mucho tiempo así la situación sería intolerable si no se me permitía al menos abrazarla.

-¡Oh! Eso…- sonrió amargamente,- bueno, supongo que sabes de mi incapacidad de pensar que no puedo conseguir algo o de aceptar que las personas me digan que estoy equivocada.

-¡Merlín salve a quien te diga eso!- respondí divertido. Pero ella supo que esa era otra de las cosas que adoraba de ella.

-Bueno… pues parece ser que el ministerio no cree que sea injusta la discriminación de los licántropos.

Incliné mi cuerpo hacia delante apoyando mis manos en las rodillas para verla más de cerca. Su expresión era una clara decepción.

-¿Quieres decir que han rechazado tu propuesta de ley?

-Consideran que son demasiado peligrosos y que pondrían en riesgo a las personas con las que trabajan.

-¡Pues ni que fueran a pedir empleos nocturnos!- exclamé entendiendo totalmente su punto. Además yo estaba tan adentrado en el caso como ella pues la había ayudado con él durante los pasados meses.

-¡Lo se!- exclamó dándome la razón.

-¿Y entonces qué va a pasar? Puedes postular la ley una vez más el año entrante ¿No es así?

-Lo se,- suspiró dejándose caer hacia el respaldo de su asiento mientras se frotaba los ojos,- pero eso no quita que sea tan frustrante. Luego de tanto trabajo…

Me puse de pie ignorando deliberadamente la promesa que habíamos hecho. En ese momento ella necesitaba un abrazo y me importaba un comino si iba o no contra las reglas.

-Harry,- me advirtió al notar lo que iba a hacer.

-Te compensaré después,- renegué sentándome a su lado y pasando mis brazos alrededor de su espalda,- cuarenta y ocho horas si quieres. Pero por este momento déjame abrazarte. Eso es lo que necesitas.

Me miró con una expresión sorprendida. Y yo supe que su fuerza de voluntad se había perdido una vez más cuando recostó su mejilla sobre mi pecho y yo acaricié su pelo. Minutos después la escuché sollozar.

-No hagas eso,- le dije acariciando su mejilla,- no llores porque se me rompe el alma. Ya pasará, el año próximo seguro lo lograrás. Este año no fue posible porque estabas distraída con otras cosas. Pero te juro que después será mejor y esas gentes del ministerio no tendrán más remedio que aceptar que tú tienes razón.

Ella se reincorporó de pronto y me miró a los ojos.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo,- le dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos y conduciéndola al mío casi sin pensar.

-Harry…- quiso detenerme ella pero sus acciones me indicaban lo contrario.

-Ahora más que nunca se que lo nuestro no es solo físico,- le dije teniéndola a escasos milímetros de mi,- se que te conozco y me conoces de una manera que nadie más lo hará jamás. Pero estoy dispuesto a esperar esas veinticuatro horas para probártelo aunque para mí ya no queden dudas.

No me contestó con palabras. Sus labios se apresuraron buscando desesperadamente los míos y yo me sentí aliviado y feliz de que me permitiera volver a probarla mientras la sentía recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Me aparté un poco solo para solo para molestarla.

-¿Y qué hay de las veinticuatro horas?- inquirí divertido.

- Haremos una nueva cláusula,- contestó dirigiéndose a mi cuello.

-¿Es esto por las hormonas otra vez?- quise saber.

Se reincorporó de golpe y me miró a los ojos.

-Esto es porque te amo.

Esas palabras fueron el mejor afrodisíaco que podía haber tenido. Latomé entre mis brazos y la coloqué sobre mis piernas mientras la besaba apasionadamente y sin miramientos. Como si fuera la primera vez, siempre era como la primera vez. Acaricié lentamente sus rodillas dirigiéndome hacia arriba a lo largo de sus piernas. Con fuerza tiró de los botones de mi túnica y acariciando mi pecho con sus manos suaves.

Gentilmente le di vuelta y coloqué sus piernas a los lados de mis caderas mientras yo desabotonaba la parte superior de su prenda e introduciendo luego mis manos dentro de su sostén. La escuché gemir al dirigir mi rostro hacia ella. Y yo bajé los tirantes de sus sostén para liberarlos y besarlos con deseo.

-Te amo,- me dijo estrujando mi cabello entre sus dedos.

-Yo también te amo,- le contesté terminando de desabrocharle la túnica y dejándola caer al suelo. Miré su vientre y lo acaricié antes de besarlo,- los amo a ambos. Quiero que estén conmigo siempre.

-Harry…- Gimió una vez más sacándome la túnica por el cuello tan rápidamente que ni siquiera sentimos la leve separación para lograrlo.

Introduje mi mano entre sus piernas y recorrí el puente de sus pantaletas a un lado sintiendo que la deseaba ahora más que nunca. Ni siquiera me quité mi ropa interior tampoco, haciendo maestría de mi destreza logré liberarme recorriendo el resorte de la prenda hacia abajo.

La miré a los ojos con amor y deseo mientras colocaba mis brazos alrededor de su espalda ayudándola a levantarse un poco. Hermione buscó mis labios una vez más mientras bajaba lentamente y la sentí gritar en medio del beso.

Sabía que no era tan ágil con su nueva condición, así que la ayudé a subir y bajar haciendo fuerza con mis brazos. Una vez más besé sus senos y lamí sus pezones sintiendo que me conducía a la gloria con cada movimiento y cada beso que compartíamos. Tan armoniosos y tan sincronizados como siempre, perfectos el uno para el otro. Leyendo nuestros pensamientos y nuestros movimientos no era necesario que le dijera lo que me gustaba o que ella lo dijera para saber lo que quería. Eso era exactamente lo que había pasado entre nosotros desde la primera vez. Y era más que perfecto así.

-Harry…- gimió al sentirse terminar conmigo aún dentro.

Busqué sus labios una vez más y ella mordió los míos inconscientemente. Sintiéndome cada vez más excitado la recosté sobre el sillón sin dejar de penetrarla e intenté estabilizar mis movimientos queriendo que eso no terminara tan pronto.

-Te amo… te adoro…- le dije plantándole besos a todo lo largo de su rostro y sus labios.

-Yo te amo más,- me dijo en busca de un beso más profundo, pero yo jugué con ella resistiéndome a dárselo.

-¡Harry!- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa.

Me moví un poco más fuerte y su expresión cambió de una manera tan adorable que no tuve más remedio que concederle lo que tanto me pedía y que yo honestamente deseaba aún más. Me coloqué de rodillas frente al sillón ayudándola a moverse para no perder el contacto. Su segundo orgasmo me hizo saber que no pasaría mucho antes que yo terminara. Así que la tomé entre mis brazos y la traje conmigo al suelo colocándola sobre mí.

No queriendo dejar que yo hiciera todo el todo el trabajo se movió un poco acariciando mis brazos mientras besaba mi pecho.

-Hermione…

-Está bien,- contestó interpretando mi gemido y acariciando mi rostro,- lo se, yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré.

Ella dijo "yo también" pues comprendía que yo sentía lo mismo. Sentí mis fuerzas abandonarme en esa última contracción frenética al momento que ella emitía un especie de grito erótico que me invitó a besar sus labios una vez más.

Luego se apartó lentamente hasta quedar tendida a un lado mío. A pesar de sentirme un tanto exhausto, pues esa misma mañana también habíamos tenido una ración de lo mismo, tomé una de las túnicas que habían caído al suelo y la cubrí pues la noche nos había ganado en ese lugar y comenzaba a refrescar.

-¿Crees que alguna vez el sexo sea malo entre nosotros?- quise saber recordando que todas y cada una de las veces que lo habíamos hecho había sido maravillosamente perfecta.

-Lo dudo…- suspiró ella colocando una mano sobre mi pecho. Su tono exhausto me hacía sentir feliz y orgulloso,- aunque dentro de un mes tendremos con nosotros a una personita que más bien nos hará preguntarnos si tendremos tiempo para hacerlo.

-¿Qué?- era la segunda vez que contestaba con ese grado de sorpresa y también había logrado arrancarle una nueva sonrisa pues seguro mi expresión era mucho más graciosa que la pregunta.

-Harry…- suspiró ella pasando su dedo índice por el filo de mi nariz mientras sonreía con cariño,- eres tan ingenuo como siempre y eso me encanta. Sabes que los bebés despiertan cada cuatro horas ¿Verdad?

-Pero…- dije confundido aún así disfrutando de su contacto que poco a poco me volvía a la vida,- ¿Por qué habrían de despertar cada cuatro horas?

-Los bebés comen cada cuatro horas, además que pueden despertarse por otras razones. Puede ser que haya que cambiarles al pañal, que tengan cólicos ¡Y Merlín nos ampare cuando comiencen a crecerle los dientes!

Su tono y la manera en que lo decía me habían llevado directamente a los años de Hogwarts, como cuando Hermione decía haberse leído la historia de Hogwarts y nos reprendía a Ron y a mi por no haberlo hecho.

-¿Y todo esto lo leíste en la guía completa del bebé?- inquirí divertido.

-Aunque lo digas de broma…- dijo recostándose a un lado mío y contemplando el techo.

Pude mirar en esa posición lo pronunciado de su abdomen y no puede resistir la tentación de acariciarlo y besarlo con cariño antes de colocar mi oreja con cuidado para escucharlo. A veces me parecía escuchar un corazoncito latir a pesar que el medi-mago me decía que era imposible.

-También he estado leyendo unos libros con nombres para bebé…- agregó esperando a por mi reacción.

-Si es niña se llamará Hermione,- le dije subiendo un poco para besarla en la punta de los labios.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No!- exclamó ella en medio de una carcajada.

-¿No? ¿Por qué no?

-¿Sabes lo que es un nombre que ni siquiera tus maestros puedan pronunciar? Para cuando iba en tercero de primaria, si notaba que el profesor se detenía más de un segundo antes de nombrar a alguien, sabía que era a mí a quien llamaría así que prefería no esperar y simplemente decía "aquí". Además, cada vez que doy mi nombre en cada lugar que me quiero registrar o si quiero adquirir un documento, debo deletrearlo y los encargados siempre que lo ven me miran sonrientes y dicen "¡Qué bonito! ¿De dónde viene? ¡Es muy exótico!". Y siempre termino sintiéndome como un pavorreal con todo eso de "exótico".

Escuché su historia y su trauma con el nombre mientras me carcajeaba con cada nueva anécdota que me decía. Personalmente recordaba la primera vez que lo había escuchado, pero ella lo había dicho con tanta propiedad que no me había parecido que fuera tan extraño en realidad.

-Pues a mi me encanta,- le dije acariciando su mejilla,- es casi único como única eres tú. Se que será difícil encontrar a alguien a quien llame así, así como nunca amaré a nadie como te amo a ti.

Hermione sonrió complacida mientras la notaba ruborizarse un poco.

-Supongo que tienes razón,- continué luego de meditarlo un poco,- no podemos utilizar ese nombre pues ese es el tuyo y por él te identifico a ti.

-¿Qué tal Lily?- me dijo como si fuera algo que ya hubiera considerado desde antes.

Me quedé en silencio a pesar de que la mera sugerencia me llenara de alegría.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- inquirí sin poder disimular la sonrisa.

-Creo que sería una buena manera de honrar a tu madre y es un nombre hermoso. Además, es mi flor favorita.

-Me parece perfecto ¿Y si es niño?

-¿Qué tal Sirius?

-No, no tienes que hacer eso...

-Lo hago porque yo también lo quería mucho,- me dijo dejándome abrazarla así como estaba,- Sirius fue un gran nombre y creo que nuestro hijo portará ese nombre con mucho orgullo.

-Me encanta que digas "nuestro hijo"- sonreí.

-¿Y no lo es?- inquirió dubitativa.

-¡Lo es!- me apresuré a corregir,- es solo que… aún no me lo puedo creer,- agregué poniendo mi mano sobre su vientre,- casi no me creo que compartiremos esto de ser padres juntos y que nos volveremos locos no precisamente el uno por el otro sino por asegurarnos del bienestar de alguien más…

-Eso no sería raro en ti,- me dijo besando la punta de la nariz,- seguro serás su héroe como eres el mío. Pues eso de cuidar de los demás se te da muy bien y se que mi hijo no podría tener mejor padre que tu.

Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le planté un beso tierno.

-Aunque me preocupa que lo vayas a malcriar…- sonrió después.

-Pero seguro tú te encargarás de que vaya por el buen camino como siempre lo hiciste conmigo. Se que nunca te lo dije pero… gracias por todos esos años cuidando que hiciera lo correcto.

-No tienes por qué. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el chico que me había salvado la vida tantas veces. Por mi héroe.

Y entonces la abracé una vez más sintiéndonos muy a gusto sobre la alfombra de la casa como para movernos o apartarnos de abrazo. Ya después hablaríamos de cosas secundarias como la mudanza o los divorcios. En ese momento todo era justamente perfecto y no había más nada que decir.

"_Me gusta verte en el supermercado y tu swing al caminar y tantas otras cosas_

_Pero más me gustarás cuando alguien te llame "mamá""_

**HE TERMINADOOOO!! NO LO PUEDO CREER! AJ! TIENEN IDEA DE CUANTAS VECES ESCRIBÍ ESTE CHAP ANTES DE DECIDIRME POR UNA VERSIÓN FINAL?? 3 VECES!!! EN FIN, KE SUPONGO KE LES DEBO UNA EXPLICACIÓN POR HABER DEMORADO ESTA VEZ MÁS DE UNA SEMANA EN SUBIR ESTE CHAP. ASÍ KE AKI VA. COMO YA LES HABÍA AVISADO AL SUBIR EL CHAP PASADO, IBA A ESTAR EN PARCIALES Y ESTAS ME ALCANZARON ANTES DE PODER LLEGAR A LA VERSIÓN FINAL DE ESTE CHAP. Y BUENO, YA ANTES HABÍA DICHO KE NO SUBÍA COSAS A MENOS KE ESTUVIERA SATISFECHA CON EL RESULTADO FINAL Y ESE NO HA****BÍA LLEGADO HASTA AHORA. ESPERO KE SEPAN COMPRENDER KE AL IGUAL KE USTEDES TB TENGO UNA VIDA "REAL" KE ATENDER ("A VECES PIENSO KE EN VERDAD EL SUEÑO ES LA REALIDAAAAD!"). AÚN ASÍ, SIEMPRE INTENTO DARME UN TIEMPO PARA HACER LO KE MÁS ME GUSTA KE ES ESCRIBIR Y AL MISMO TIEMPO NO DEFRAUDARLOS.**

**ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CHAP A PESAR KE HAYAN TERMINADO DESTILANDO MIEL CON LECHE CONDENSADA JIJIJIJI. OTRA COSA KE TB ME TUVO POR LA CALLE DE LA AMRGURA FUE LA CANCIÓN DE SIGUIENTE CHAP, PUES YO HACÍA TIEMPO ME HABÍA DECIDIDO POR UNA PERO AL FINAL LA CAMBIÉ VARIAS VECES Y EN ESTE MOMENTO JUSTO ACABO DE DECIDIRME POR UNA. ASÍ KE SI KIEREN IRLA CONSIGUIENDO ES LA DE "Antes" DE Obie Bermudez. SEGURO MÁS DE ALGUNO LA HA ESCUCHADO Y SE IMAGINARÁ DE LO KE IRÁ. JEJEJE. **

**ESPERO NO DEMORARME TANTO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ, PERO AHORA INICIAN LO EXÁMENES PARCIALES Y NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO ESTRESANTES KE SON LOS ALUMNOS ROGANDO POR UN 6 POR EL KE NO ESTÁN DISPUESTOS A ESTUDIAR. AHORA DIGAN… SI YO ME IDENTIFICO TANTO CON HERMIONE ¿CREEN KE LES REGALARÍA CALIFICACIÓN? JEJEJEJE, SI, SEGURO TIENEN LA RESPUESTA, PERO ESO NO KITA KE KIERAN INTENTARLO Y TERMINE CON LA CABEZA INFLAMADA DE ESCUCHAR TANTAS SÚPLICAS (LO WENO KE NO SON TANTOS ALUMNOS EN ESA SITUACIÓN, KE SI NO…).**

**EN FIN, TERMINO ESTO PARA PODER PUBLICAR PUES SE LO MUCHO KE HAN ESTADO ESPERANDO A POR ESTE CHAP (LO SIENTO MUCHO, MUCHO EN VERDAD…).**

**SILLA!**

**PS: SI, FALTAN 2 CAPÍTULOS. QUÉ PARADOJA ¿NO?**


	27. Antes

**Track 14-Antes Obie Bermudez**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción es de Obie Bermudez.**

**CAPITULO ****VEINTISIETE**

"**Antes"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día _

_Donde__ apostaría yo toda mi vida por amarte y por hablarte otra vez"_

Los pasos resonaron a lo largo del pasillo a la par con los latidos de su corazón. Apretando los ojos contuvo la respiración por un instante deseando que todo eso no fuera producto de su imaginación.

-¿Alguien te ha visto entrar?- inquirió ella luego de verlo cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-Creo que no…- declaró él tomando el asiento frente al escritorio de ella.

Luna pensó levantarse, pero acababa de beberse unas cuantas copas y no quería que él se diera cuenta lo que había estado haciendo. Así sentada era totalmente capaz de fingir la sobriedad que no tenía.

-No tengo mucho tiempo…- indicó él de manera casi clandestina.

Luna rió con una expresión ácida.

-No te preocupes, no te quitaré mucho de tu tiempo,- declaró ella feliz de haberse tomado las copas antes de la conversación pues de otra manera no habría tenido el valor que ahora manifestaba.

-Se que he estado apartado del grupo últimamente, pero…- inició él como queriendo adivinar la razón por la que ella lo había citado a verla.

-No es precisamente de eso de lo que quería hablarte,- interrumpió ella toscamente para extrañeza de Neville.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Se perfectamente que es por Mallory que te has apartado de nosotros.

-Oye, no he venido a…

-Y no la culpo,- se apresuró a corregir ella,- cualquiera en su posición estaría enfadada. Ron y yo le estropeamos el mejor día de su vida ¡Claro que debe estar enojada!

-Sí bueno…- agregó Neville ahora más relajado,- estoy seguro que se le pasará.

-No la apresures. Seguro pasará cuando tenga que pasar…

Neville pudo ver algo en la mirada de su vieja amiga que le resultaba dolorosamente familiar.

-Aquella noche durante mi boda…- dijo Neville intentando comprobar de una vez por toda aquello que lo había dejado en pausa durante los pasados meses,- lo que intentabas decirme…

Luna evadió su mirada y él comprendió que sus suposiciones no estaban del todo erradas después de todo. Así que él hizo la pausa justo ahí, el hecho que lo comprendiera no quería decir que fuera fácil aceptarlo.

-En verdad lo siento,- dijo él sabiendo que a pesar de lo que Luna pudiera sentir por él, jamás podría dejar de amar a Mallory de la manera en que ya lo hacía.

"_Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo_

_Quisiera regresar"_

-En verdad me ha costado mucho…- dijo Luna poniéndose de pie pues sabía que ahí sentada no podría reunir las fuerzas necesarias para continuar,- supongo que una parte de mi quería seguir creyendo que de haber considerado algo entre tu y yo desde antes, jamás habría llegado a esto…

-Luna, no…- intentó interrumpirla, pero Luna levantó una mano a manera de súplica para continuar.

Neville supo que esa conversación tenía que suceder por muy dolorosa que fuera. Especialmente para Luna.

-Todo este tiempo solo pensé en mis sentimientos por ti y sobre cómo las cosas debían ser. Te odié por no haberte dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía y me odié por haberme tardado en lo mismo.

Luna hizo una pausa girándose en dirección de la ventana. Comenzaba a anochecer. El sol daba sus últimos respiros de vida en lo que quedaba del día tiñendo de matices naranjas, rosas y rojos el cielo nublado mientras que la luna era apenas un halo de energía en algún punto distante del firmamento.

-Pero hay algo que nunca consideré…- continuó ella resistiéndose aún a girarse para mirarlo a los ojos. Aún era muy pronto.- de pronto se me olvidó que amabas a Mallory. Que posiblemente esos sentimientos que tenías por ella eran tan fuertes como los míos por ti. Y entonces me di cuenta que tal vez me estaba comportando como una arpía…

-Luna, no…

-Lo siento mucho, Neville,- le dijo girándose por fin para verlo a los ojos. Las lágrimas en sus ojos eran algo que lo debilitaba pues la quería mucho como la amiga que siempre había sido.

-No tienes por qué disculparte,- dijo él apresurándose a abrazarla.

Luna disfrutó de ese abrazo y de ese momento encapsulado en el tiempo solo para ella. Lo dejó abrazarla y se permitió abrazarlo a pesar de saber que jamás sería más que eso.

"_Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida y andar solo_

_Quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos, tu cuerpo"_

-¿Ves cómo me dificultas las cosas?- sonrió Luna entre lágrimas golpeándole el pecho a puño cerrado.

Pero Neville no se apartó ni un poco. Sabía perfectamente lo que era amar sin ser correspondido y lo mucho que dolía. Y más allá de ser la persona que le ocasionaba eso a Luna, también era su amigo y no podía quedarse impasible mientras ella sufría de esa manera.

-Yo soy quien lo siente…- le dijo besando su frente.

-Yo solo quería…- dijo ella apartándose mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos,- solamente quería que te enteraras de la verdad. Pero también que supieras que no tienes por qué preocuparte pues no pienso hacer algo al respecto… como tu amiga debo velar por tu felicidad…

-Como tu amigo debería romperme la cara por hacerte llorar,- rió Neville,- claro que si te hace sentir mejor puedo buscar a alguien que…

-¡No!- rió Luna.

En verdad sonreía satisfecha pues sabía que se había enamorado del hombre indicado. Aún cuando amarlo fuera tan imposible como estornudar con los ojos abiertos.

"_Antes de olvidar quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte"_

-Gracias, Neville,- dijo ella sintiendo que las lágrimas comenzaban a correrle por las mejillas una vez más a pesar de estar sonriendo.

-Pero…- Neville se apresuró a limpiarlas pero Luna lo detuvo.

-Déjalas,- le dijo sujetando su mano,- y lo digo en serio, gracias. Jamás me había enamorado de alguien… jamás había llorado por alguien… o por amor. Me da gusto que me hayas permitido conocerte de esa manera en que he podido experimentar por fin aquello que siempre había anhelado.

Él levantó su mano trayendo consigo la de ella y luego la besó tiernamente.

-Mereces amar y ser amada, Luna,- le dijo,- me halaga que alguien como tú se haya fijado en una persona como yo. Pero sabes que no se puede mandar en el corazón…

-Gracias a ti, ahora lo se,- sonrió ella.

-Disfruta de esto que es nuevo para ti. Pero no te quedes mucho tiempo en ello. No hay nada peor que vivir por una causa perdida y no me gustaría ver a mi mejor amiga perdida por eso.

Luna asintió satisfecha.

"_Antes del libro cerrar quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final"_

-Tú y yo habríamos sido una terrible pareja, de todos modos,- agregó ella con una sonrisa cínica,- yo soy mucho mejor en la cama que tú y seguro habría tenido que invertir mucho tiempo enseñándote.

Neville se puso rojo desde la punta de los pies hasta el último centímetro visible de su rostro. Luna rió casi a carcajadas a pesar de sí misma. Sabía que tratándose de Neville habría estado dispuesta a enseñarle todo lo que fuera necesario, si él lo hubiera querido así…

"_Antes"_

Ron entró con paso exhausto a la taberna de Tom sentándose a la barra con ese gesto enfadado que tanto le caracterizaba. Era la tercera vez en lo que iba de la semana que Shacklebolt amenazaba con despedirlo. Y apenas era miércoles…

"La única razón por la que no te he despedido es porque eres un Weasley y por lo que hiciste por el mundo mágico hace años… pero hasta eso se me puede olvidar como sigas viniendo al trabajo en esas condiciones ¿Has considerado tomarte un año sabático?"

Ron le había dado vueltas a la propuesta de su jefe directo una y otra vez en lo que había quedado del día. Pero había llegado a la conclusión que un año de hacer nada solamente lo llevaría a hundirse cada vez más en la depresión.

"_Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte_

_Llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte_

_Pero ves mi vida que no fue así"_

Porque cuando no estaba hablando con alguien, escribiendo un informe u ocupando su mente en cualquier otra cosa. Era inevitable que se pusiera a pensar, a recordar y a lamentar. Mil escenas siempre inundándole los pensamientos con situaciones e imágenes que él consideraba momentos felices… y ahora le destrozaba saber que no habían sido más que una mera ilusión.

¿Pero cómo podía ser eso? Recordaba la primera vez que la había visto en el Expreso de Hogwarts y esa actitud que tanto había odiado pero que había logrado adorar con el paso del tiempo. Recordaba lo mucho que le enfada ver a otros hombres a su alrededor y de lo infantil que había sido en sus intentos por conseguirla. Recordaba lo largas que eran las noches sin ella y esa desesperación por tenerla para siempre a su lado…

Hermione había sido su primer todo. Su primer amor, su primera vez. La mujer con la que había experimentado tantas cosas por vez primera. Él había sido el único en darse cuenta que ella era una mujer y de lo maravillosa que era por sobre cualquier estereotipo o belleza superflua. Además, de eso también tenia y demasiada.

Pero últimamente recordaba también todas esas veces que creía que Harry de pronto declararía estar enamorado de Hermione y que al final ellos terminarían juntos. Porque Harry siempre se quedaba con lo mejor y a él siempre le tocaba ir de segundo. Y porque ellos dos eran mejor pareja a los ojos de todo mundo, muy a su propio pesar. Y cuando había terminado por ser la pareja de Hermione, se había sentido realizado pues por primera vez tenía consigo algo de primera: la mejor chica de todo Hogwarts tenía los ojos puestos en él. Y después había decidido ser su esposa…

"_Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo_

_Y por mis errores Ahora estoy sufriendo_

_Quisiera regresar"_

-Hoy te llegó otro papel de esos,- dijo Tom poniéndolo sobre la barra antes de servirle un whiskey de fuego.

-Puedes hacer lo mismo con este que con los otros,- contestó Ron poniendo más atención a la bebida frente a sus ojos.

-Tal vez deberías aceptar uno de esos citatorios… es decir, si tanto daño te hace…

-No te pago porque me des terapia,- renegó el pelirrojo,- mejor sírveme otro trago y tus propinas seguirán así de buenas.

-Si consideras que luego de emborracharte todos los días debo cargarte escaleras arriba y ponerte en la cama… la propina no es tan buena como crees.

-Dime cuanto quieres de propina…- replicó Ron apresurándolo por un nuevo trago.

Tom accedió a pesar de estar preocupado. Cosa rara en él, pero comenzaba a tomarle cariño al joven hombre, quien de no ser pelirrojo sería como su hijo.

-También recibiste una nueva lechuza de tu madre y te ha mandado una tarta…

-Supongo que esa ya te la comiste…

-Estaba deliciosa.

-Por supuesto.

Ron tomó la carta de su madre y leyó una vez más las mismas súplicas invitándolo a regresar a casa, diciéndole que las penas eran menos con compañía y que no podía permitir que uno de sus hijos terminara así de esa manera. Ron la cerró con cariño, él también sabía que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde los eventos que le habían roto el corazón, pero si se había negado a pasar de la página era porque él aún no lo había querido así. Había tanto que perdonar y tan poca disposición de su parte…

¿Pero cómo podía perdonar a su mejor amigo por acostarse con la mujer de su vida? ¿Cómo hacerlo si él también estaba casado con su hermana? Y luego ante la posibilidad que el bebé que Hermione esperaba podía ser de él. Cuando todo empezó, cuando por fin se enteró y se había marchado del lado de ella había intentado ser optimista al respecto ¿Qué tanto tiempo necesitaba para sanar las heridas? Al principio había considerado que un par de semanas serían más que suficientes. Que el amor que sentía por ella y la amistad de años se encargarían de arreglarlo todo. Pero cada vez que lo consideraba no podía más que odiarlos a ambos cada vez un poco más. Porque cada vez que los veía juntos recordaba todo lo que había perdido y lo que debía ser suyo. Porque cuando la vio a ella tan hermosa y radiante en la boda de Neville y a él tan feliz a su lado… y porque él había dicho que la amaba. Porque por fin él se había dado cuenta del tipo de mujer que Hermione era y la había visto por eso y no solamente con ojos de pasión o lujuria como él había creído creer en un principio. Y si eso era verdad… y si Harry la amaba tanto como aún lo hacía él. Y si ella lo amaba ahora a él… y si siempre había amado a Harry…

Entonces él era el tonto del cuento. Construyendo castillos en el aire y creando ilusiones de la nada. Soñando siempre que lo tenía todo cuando en realidad todo era una alucinación ¿Cómo podía perdonarlos a ellos por eso? ¿Cómo podía perdonarse a sí mismo por ser tan imbécil?

Y luego venía Ginny, su hermana quien debería sentirse tan agraviada como él, a hablar y abogar por ellos pues de buenas a primeras se decían lo suficientemente generosos como para cederles la casa donde habían estado hasta entonces ¿Qué tenían que perder? Harry podía comprar cuantas casas quisiera y él quedaría como el pobretón que no tiene más que aceptar porque no le queda ni donde caerse muerto ¡Si esos dos eran brillantes en eso de acabar con su dignidad!

Su mano apretó demasiado la copa hasta reventarla.

-¡Cuidado!- le dijo Tom,- ¡Reparo! ¡Fregotego! ¡Sanae!

La copa volvió a ser de una sola pieza, la barra se limpió y la mano de Ron sanó. No era la primera vez que esto ocurría, por supuesto.

-Gracias, Tom…- le dijo tomando el documento que Hermione le había mandado.

Demanda de divorcio…

Así que ese era el final… tenía que serlo…

"_Pero antes de andar y salir de tu vida y andar solo_

_Quisiera llorar y sacarme de adentro tus besos tu cuerpo"_

Abrió la carpeta y notó algo distinto en esta. Aparte de la demanda de divorcio escrita seguramente por el notario, estaba una carta escrita con una letra extremadamente familiar. Perfecta, alineada y pulcra. Se apresuró a leerla.

_Querido Ron,_

_Se que no tengo derecho a dirigirte la palabra siquiera. Te hemos hecho tanto daño ya que se que es mucho estarte pidiendo un favor en este momento. Pensarás que ahora ya no tienes ninguna obligación para conmigo o para con Harry. Pero creo que va siendo hora que al menos intentemos ser felices cada quien como mejor pueda y estoy segura que al obtener tu libertad encontrarás la mejor manera de conseguirlo. Todos sabemos que las cosas jamás lograrán ser lo que eran… pero posiblemente nunca fueron tan perfectas como siempre nos empeñamos en creer._

_No pienso meter nuestra relación en un ataúd, ponerle clavos y enterrarla tres metros bajo tierra, pues de ella aprendí muchísimas cosas y siempre creeré que eres el mejor marido que una mujer puede tener. Pero ambos sabemos que un matrimonio no puede ser solo eso. En verdad me gustaría saber cómo te sientes en estos momentos, pues muy a pesar de todo lo que haya sucedido siempre te querré de muchas maneras. Y Harry también, pues aunque no lo diga se que lo mata no poder hablar con su mejor amigo de la manera en que siempre lo hacía. Con esto no implico nada pues, como ya te dije, las cosas son demasiado complicadas para querer arreglarlas de la noche a la mañana._

_Espero en verdad que aceptes la propuesta que Ginny te ha hecho y que puedas entender que no pretendemos nada con darte lo que ya era tuyo. Tú la compraste, así que es tuya y tienes todo el derecho de vivir ahí. Disculpa por no darnos cuenta de eso antes y por pasar de ti de esa manera._

_En lo que respecta al divorcio comprendo que sigas sin querer saber de eso, pero piénsalo por un momento ¿Qué caso tiene que sigamos casados si no estaremos juntos? No es bueno tampoco estar haciéndonos daño de esa manera. En nombre de todo lo que vivimos no podemos terminar así, como perfectos desconocidos odiándonos todo el tiempo. En verdad me gustaría poder conversar contigo, claro que eso será cuando tu creas que es más cómodo. Si te decides, solo tienes que firmar la demanda en las últimas páginas. Puedes leer las cláusulas, he decidido dejártelo todo salvo mis afectos personales, pero eres libre de agregar las enmiendas que consideres necesarias._

_Aún así, mi bebé nace en unas semanas y siempre creí que estarías ahí cuando sucediera. Al menos como amigo… o no se, es solo algo que no he dejado de pensar los pasados días. Por favor, contesta esta carta o atiende una de las citas._

_Yo solo quería saber ¿Cómo estás?_

_Hermione_

Ron apretó la carta en su mano y la guardó dentro de la túnica sin poder evitar las lágrimas que le salían y resbalaban por su barbilla.

"_Antes de olvidar quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte"_

-¿Te puedo invitar un trago?- le dijo una mujer sentándose a su lado,- parece como si necesitaras uno.

Ron se giró para decirle que no necesitaba nada y que se largara, de la manera más amable posible, claro. Pero entonces se dio cuenta que conocía a la mujer.

-¿Luna?

-Hola, Ronnie.

-¡Hacía tiempo que no te veía! Desde la boda ¿No es así?

-¡Bendita boda!- exclamó ella antes de empinarse el trago que Ton recién le había servido.

-Tú y Neville ¿Eh?

-¡¿Cómo supiste?! ¡Hick!- Luna se llevó la mano a los labios.

La sorpresa le había ocasionado el hipo.

-Bueno, para alguien que hace ese tipo de comentarios en una boda, es obvio que algo le molesta. Y a ti claramente te molestaba Mallory, no hay que ser un genio para saber por qué.

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Luna con los brazos al cielo lamentando aún que Neville no lo hubiera visto tan claro en un principio.

Ron sonrió por vez primera en mucho tiempo. Había pasado tanto que casi sintió que le dolían las mejillas al hacerlo.

-¿Así que tú también bebes para olvidar el amor?- quiso saber él notando que ya iba por su segunda copa mientras que él pedía su tercera.

-Yo bebo a salud del amor,- dijo ella levantando la copa en dirección de él,- siente…

Luna tomó la mano de Ron y la colocó sobre su pecho.

-¿Lo sientes latir dolorosamente?

-Sí, sí, definitivamente es un corazón roto,- declaró él,- al menos aún late…

-¡Oh, vamos! ¿Tan pronto te has rendido? No cabe duda que los hombres son unos débiles…

-Para ti es fácil decirlo, pues Neville y tu nunca…

-¿Y quién eres tú para medir el amor?- reclamó ella con enfado sincero,- ¿Crees que porque Neville y yo jamás fuimos pareja mis sentimientos son más superfluos? Pues te equivocas. Porque al menos tú tuviste tus años felices con Hermione ¿En cambio yo que tengo? Ilusiones, ilusiones de lo que pudo ser pero jamás será ¿No te parece eso más jodido que cualquier cosa? Al menos tú amaste y te amaron…

-¿Y crees que en realidad me amó? ¿No te parece devastadora la idea que todo pudo ser una mentira?

-Me parece devastadora la manera en que piensas tirar a la basura todo lo vivido solo por el hecho que no ha terminado como tú querías ¿En verdad crees que lo malo acabará con lo bueno? ¿No era lo bueno lo suficientemente fuerte?

-¿Y si todo lo bueno era mentira?

-No te toca decidir eso, porque todo lo que tu corazón sienta como verdadero, a pesar que la razón te diga lo contrario, permanecerá así. No te resistas a seguir queriendo a Hermione, pues eso no es un virus que se quita de la noche a la mañana. Tampoco te resistas a querer a Harry como el hermano que siempre fue, a pesar que lo odies lo necesitas y te necesita en su vida.

-Me parece imposible todo lo que planteas. Simplemente… dentro de mi… no puedo.

-¡Por supuesto que puedes!- le dijo tomando la demanda de divorcio que seguía sobre la barra,- basta que lo desees para que puedas lograrlo. Basta con querer dar el primer paso… fírmalo.

Luna sacó una pluma muggle que siempre cargaba dentro del bolso y se la dio. Ron miró la pluma y el papel aún considerando. Posiblemente era verdad, todo lo que necesitaba era querer hacerlo. O dejar de querer no hacerlo. En un ataque de decisión, le arrancó la pluma de la mano y firmó todas las hojas que indicaban su nombre. Se sintió eufórico al terminar y se tomó la siguiente copa de un trago. Respiró agitadamente varias veces y miró a Luna con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿A poco no te sientes mejor?

-Me siento liberado…- declaró él.

-Es hora que olvides y perdones…

La risa de Ron pronto lo llevó a las lágrimas al escuchar las últimas palabras de Luna.

"_Antes del libro cerrar quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final"_

Ron intentó ocultar las lágrimas limpiándolas con la manga de la túnica.

-Está bien…- le dijo ella tomando su mano,- olvidar y perdonar no es estar de acuerdo con ello al cien por ciento. Pero si tienes que hacerlo…

-Tienes que hacerlo,- suspiró él.

"_Antes de olvidar quisiera llorarte una vez más y soñarte"_

-Luna…- dijo Ron sintiendo el cálido contacto de su amiga,- ¿Por qué tu y yo nunca…?

-¡Tómalo con calma, grandulón!- rió ella,- apenas has dado por terminada una relación ¿No crees que debes dejar pasar un poco de luto? Además… tuviste tu oportunidad u la desaprovechaste.

-¡Tenía quince años!- intentó defenderse él.

-Sí bueno…- declaró Luna aún sin soltar su mano,- ¿No crees que seríamos patéticos saltando a los brazos el uno del otro con el corazón así de roto?

Ron guardó silencio por un momento colocando la mano de Luna sobre la barra y dejando la suya reposando sobre esta por unos instantes más. Por supuesto que Luna tenía razón. Cualquier cosa que saliera entre ellos dos de esa manera seguramente no sería genuina. Al menos no de la manera en que ambos lo merecían es esos momentos.

"_Antes del libro cerrar quisiera contarte que no me gustó su final"_

-Pero por ahora puedes comprarme un trago,- sonrió Luna de manera coqueta como si le hablara a una de sus conquistas.

Ron sonrió también y llamó a Ton con un ademán.

-Dos más de lo mismo,- le dijo, luego tomó los papeles que acababa de firmar,- ¿Puedes mandar esto a su remitente, por favor? Y prepara la cuenta completa, esta noche no ocuparé el cuarto de arriba…

"_Antes"_

**NO ME ESPERABA, HONESTAMENTE, K****E FUERA A SER UN CHAP TAN CORTO. SUPONGO QUE FUE EL HECHO QUE RON Y LUNA SIEMPRE HAN SIDO UNOS PERSONAJES TAN CLAROS EN MI CABEZA KE ESTOY DANDO POR SENTADAS MUCHAS COSAS KE SEGURO ME PREGUNTARÁN USTEDES EN ALGUNO DE LOS REVIEWS XDD.**

**MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA EL CHAP ESCUCHÉ LA CANCIÓN DE DIEGO TORRES "Hasta Cuando" KE CREO KE TB LE KEDA HORRORES A ESTE CHAP Y KE UTILIZARÍA DE NO SER PORKE YA TENGO UNA CANCIÓN DE ÉL Y PORKE YA LOS HABÍA HECHO BUSCAR ESTA. Y PORKE… POR KE NO? PORKE LA DE OBIA TB ME ENCANTA HORRORES. SEGURAMENTE CONSIDERARÁN KE ES EL INICIO DE RL. POSIBLEMENTE LO SEA, POSIBLEMENTE NO. LUEGO DE ESCRIBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO (KE SERÁ EL FINAL) SUBIRÉ UN ESCRITO ACERCA DE TODO ESTO. NO PRECISAMENTE UN COMENTARIO DE CHAP, SINO MÁS BIEN UNA ESPECIE DE JUSTIFICACIÓN POR LO KE ESTÁN POR LEER. KE SI BIEN A ALGUNOS LES GUSTARÁ ESTO CONCIENTE KE NO SE LES PUEDE DAR GUSTO A TODOS (HAY KE VER KE MIENTAS UNOS KIEREN NIÑO, OTROS NIÑA, UNOS KE SEA DE RON Y OTROS DE HARRY… LA DECISIÓN LA TOMÉ HACE TIEMPO Y NO HA CAMBIADO, ASÍ KE KEDAN ADVERTIDOS).**

**Y SÍ, BUENO… EN EL PENÚLTIMO CHAP RON DECIDE "GET OVER IT" AL IGUAL KE LUNA DANDO PASO A UNA POSIBLE BELLA AMISTAD. O NO… (REPITO, ESTAS COSAS LAS EXPLICARÉ DESPUÉS). PARA LO KE SI TIENEN KE PRERARSE ES PARA LO KE SIGUE PUES ES UN CHAP KE ME MUERO POR ESCRIBIR CASI DESDE KE HERMIONE KEDÓ EMBARAZADA XDDD. LA PRÓXIMA (Y "ÚLTIMA" ) CANCIÓN ES "Alguien" DE "Roxette". ES POSIBLE KE LA ENCUENTREN CON SORAYA PERO ES ESA BALADA ROMÁNTICA KE DICE "Alguien para disfrutar la vida…" JEJEJEJE. Y YA, PORKE SUELTO TODA LA SOPA. LOS VEO EL FIN… PARA EL FIN… EMPIEZO A SENTIRME TRISTE!!! (sniff!!)**

**TLAL**


	28. Alguien

**ANTES QUE NADA, UNA ENORME DISCULPA A TODOS LOS LECTORES DE SDT POR EL TAN PROLONGADO RETRASO EN LA PUBLICACIÓN DE ÉSTE TAN ESPERADO CAPÍTULO. PARA MAYOR INFORMACIÓN SOBRE MIS RAZONES POR FAVOR NO OLVIDEN DARSE UNA VUELTA POR EL BLOG. DE TODOS NOSOTROS CREO QUE SOY YO QUIEN MÁS LAMENTA ESTE RETRASO.**

_**Dedico éste capítulo a todos esos corazones rotos pero que se niegan a morir ¡Aguante esos delusionals! Un abrazo para ustedes y mis más infinitos agradecimientos por haberme seguido hasta aquí.**_

**Track15: Alguien-Roxette**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Per Gessle y éxito de Roxette (traducción de "Someone").**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO**

"**Alguien"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

La felicidad. Para mí la felicidad era algo difícil de definir; algo que brillaba donde quiera que yo no estuviera; un objetivo mítico que estaba perdido, a la deriva. Con su rostro borroso, pero con la nitidez en su espalda tan clara que me impulsaba a buscarla. La felicidad puede ser esa búsqueda de lo que queremos y muchas veces el ego lo crecía a "cómo lo quiero". Creyéndome así que podía planear hasta mi propia vida en pos de facilitarla.

Pero todas esas cosas lejos estaban de la realidad. De pronto descubrí que el éxito laboral, a pesar de ser una de las cosas que quería, por sí solo no era suficiente; que la familia con la que siempre había soñado estaría incompleta de alguna manera y las posesiones materiales solo alcanzaban para sustentarme viva pero no cerca de aquello a que yo pudiera llamarle felicidad.

Siempre me había dicho a mí misma que la felicidad no podía encontrarse solo al lado de una persona. Creía que eso era parte de un todo, pues teniendo eso aunado a todas las demás cosas me llevarían a aquello que la mayoría de los humanos anhela. Y de pronto, poniendo mis sentimientos bajo el reflector me daba cuenta que todo lo que había vivido no se le comparaba en lo absoluto a lo que ahora tenía. Todos esos sentimientos del pasado no eran más que euforia, alegría tal vez o alguno de esos sentimientos que se experimentan por lapsos de tiempo pero que no son permanentes.

"_Alguien para descubrir el amor para quererse_

_Alguien para compartir el dolor y perdonarse"_

Cuando te despiertas un día y te das cuenta que posiblemente esa tan anhelada felicidad se puede encontrar al lado de alguien estás que no te lo crees. Porque ese alguien por lo general es alguien idealizado y no tienes la esperanza que eso sea posible. Y me desperté ese día con la certeza que luego de tanto tiempo en ese estado de conformidad, la felicidad en realidad era posible. Y lo más irónico del caso era que lo fuera al lado precisamente de él. De esa persona que siempre había estado a mi lado como solo un amigo y ahora no podía volver a ser solo eso. Al menos no en mi corazón.

"_Toda la vida buscándote lejos de mi y eras tu_

_Esa persona que sabe querer y eras tú"_

-Buenos días,- me dijo sonriendo recostado al lado mío.

-Buenos días,- contesté contagiada de esa sonrisa y esa felicidad que últimamente nos llenaba tanto.

-Hoy es un buen día,- agregó mirando por la ventana al notar que había salido el sol. Cosa muy rara en Londres.

-¿Ah sí?- inquirí recorriendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo para abrazarlo.

Harry reaccionó pasándome el brazo alrededor del cuello y con el otro sobre mi vientre.

-Ya pronto nacerá nuestro hijo,- me dijo besando mi frente. Pero sus labios bajaron lentamente a lo largo de mi nariz para pronto centrarse en mis labios.

Sentí su beso tierno y dulce a pesar de ser de esos besos matutinos de cuando no te has lavado la boca. Pero no importaba, era Harry, nada más importaba.

-Hoy es domingo,- le dije acariciando su rostro mientras se apartaba un poco,- ¿Nos quedaremos en casa como todos los domingos?

No podría decir que eso es una queja, al contrario. A veces nos quedábamos toda la mañana en la cama hasta que nos ganaba el hambre y era estrictamente indispensable salir de ella. La mayoría de las veces sí, había un poco de sexo. Bueno, más bien mucho sexo. Pero otras veces éramos solo él y yo haciendo planes para el futuro. Que si yo le educaría académicamente y Harry con la magia, que si dejaríamos que Dobby nos ayudara o que si iría a Gryffindor en Hogwarts. Que si esperaríamos un poco para comprar otra casa entre los dos en lugar de permanecer en la que él había compartido con Ginny.

En cuestiones del embarazo, Harry había sido una monada. Saltaba de pie cuando hacía un sonido que no le parecía normal. Incluso a veces cuando estábamos en la cama haciéndolo, me preguntaba de vez en vez si estaba bien o no y yo en medio de la situación solo podía decirle "¡no pares!". Y Harry seguía abrazándome, tocándome y besándome justo como yo quería. Pero lo más hermoso eran los antojos que mi amado estaba dispuesto a cumplirme por muy locos que fueran. Un día amanecí con unas ganas de granadas chinas que se fue a buscarlas ¡Directamente a China!

Lo miré un poco distraído observando en dirección de la ventana luego de escuchar mi pregunta.

-Hoy tenemos otras cosas por hacer,- me dijo mirándome con esa sonrisa que le enmarcaba el rostro y era solo mía,- y desgraciadamente tendremos que salir de la cama para hacerlo…

"_Alguien para dar un beso total y abandonarse_

_Alguien para dar un salto mortal y no morirse"_

Suspiré más bien a manera de puchero que de queja, Harry me ayudó a ponerme de pie antes de dirigirse a la ducha.

-¿Vienes?

No me lo pensé dos veces.

"_Quién iba a decírmelo tú eres el único_

_Tú, amor._

_Mi corazón desde el suelo al cielo buscándote"_

Llegamos a la parada de Paddington y tomamos la línea del metro en dirección de King's Cross. No estaba seguro de lo que planeaba pues hacía años que no iba a esa parada desde que nos habíamos graduado de Hogwarts hacía ocho años. Lo dejé conducirme hacia los andenes como que no quiere la cosa y casi no me sorprendí cuando me pidió que atravesáramos la barrera para el andén 9 ¾. Aún así hice mi réplica de costumbre.

-Estamos en Julio,- le dije a pesar de mí misma,- la barrera no funciona a menos que sea primero de septiembre, eso ya lo sabes ¿No?

Harry me sonrió como quien sabe exactamente lo que iba a decir antes de escucharlo y colocó una mano sobre el pilar para que viera que lo atravesaba sin problemas.

-Confía en mí ¿Quieres?

No era necesario que me lo pidiera, le sonreí y lo dejé tomar mi mano en dirección al otro lado de la plataforma. Ni siquiera me sorprendí cuando me vi del otro lado junto con él. Lo que sí me sorprendió fue ver el expresso de Hogwarts listo para salir del andén habitual como si fuera primero de Septiembre.

-Esto no puede ser cierto…- declaré incrédula mientras que él me sonreía complacido.

-Pero lo es,- contestó él con un dejo de orgullo al guiarme tomada de la mano a abordar el susodicho vehículo.

La máquina estaba encendida y el conductor me sonreía mientras me saludaba al verlo pasar.

-¿Amigo tuyo?- quise saber luego de haberlo pasado.

-Luego de este favor seguro que lo es,- replicó él ayudándome a subir las escaleras del primer vagón.

Luego de haber subido, caminamos de vagón a vagón y compartimiento a compartimiento. A paso lento, seguro, porque mis ocho meses y medio de embarazo no me daban para más. El tren estaba totalmente vacío y no estaba segura de por qué no tomábamos cualquiera de los que descartábamos en nuestro caminar. Pero no hice comentario alguno porque sabía que algo se traía entre manos y prefería dejar que me sorprendiera. Y entonces se detuvo.

-Este es,- me dijo invitándome a entrar.

Parecía uno como cualquiera de los otros. Con un sillón frente al otro, su ventana, su compartimiento para maletas y nada fuera de lo normal.

-¿Qué tiene de especial éste compartimiento?

-Fue justo aquí,- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa,- yo estaba sentado ahí y Ron estaba sentado allá. Entonces tú entraste por esta puerta preguntando por un sapo…

-¡Oh, Harry!- exclamé con lágrimas en los ojos y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

"_Alguien para conocer la vida_

_Alguien para conservar el calor"_

Era verdad, en ese justo momento me di cuenta y casi reviví el momento al escucharlo de sus labios. No podía creer que lo hubiera olvidado, no podía creer que se me hubiera ido tan así de la cabeza. Luego del largo abrazo, me ayudó a tomar asiento pues la máquina parecía haberse puesto ya en marcha. Seguramente notó mi mirada confundida al no saber lo que seguía pues sonreía complacido.

-Te gusta verme a la expectativa ¿No es así?- observé para él.

-Digamos que como sabelo-todo eres encantadora. Pero esa parte tuya que no sabe cómo reaccionar ante las cosas nuevas es algo que siempre disfruto. Y me encanta ser yo quien ocasione eso.

Tomó mi mano y entonces yo la apreté como una reacción natural que se había vuelto hábito en mí.

-Me encanta que seas tú quien ocasiona eso…- repliqué mirando el paisaje cambiante que se dibujaba en la ventana,- durante toda mi vida solo tú has sido capaz de ocasionar eso. Y aunque debo aceptar que en un principio no era de mi total agrado el sentirme así… creo que con el tiempo comencé a desear que eso nunca se terminara. Siempre has sido tú, Harry…

Mi mirada se perdió un poco en el cielo que era el único que no cambiaba con el movimiento del tren. Esa era la verdad más clara que jamás podía decir. Harry siempre había sido ese que le daba significado a mi vida, que me hacía explorarme y explotarme cada vez a mí misma. Antes como amigo y ahora como mi todo…

"_Alguien para creer en todo_

_Alguien para disfrutar del amor_

_Después más que nada estar feliz contigo mi buen amigo"_

El tren llegó a Hogsmeade ya entrada la tarde. Harry y yo caminamos por esas calles como dos novios adolescentes mientras dejábamos que los recuerdos de cada tienda y establecimiento llenaran nuestra conversación.

-Ahí comprabas tus pergaminos y tus plumas…- me decía señalando con el dedo mientras que me pasaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda.

-No pensé que fuera algo de lo que te percataras…- repliqué recordando la poca atención que siempre me prestaba.

Para mi sorpresa, Harry se paró en seco haciendo que yo me detuviera de la misma manera.

-Siempre te noté,- declaró él con una seriedad que me conmovió,- posiblemente nunca te lo dije. Seguramente nunca te agradecí todo lo que hacías por mi…

-Harry, no…

-Pero eso no quiere decir que no fueras importante. O que mis reacciones implicaran que no te quería…

Sentí mis ojos arder como si fuera a llorar de nuevo y él lo notó. Así que sujetó mi rostro entre sus manos y me dio un beso tan tierno y profundo que me aflojó las rodillas. Ya ni siquiera me sorprendía que siguiera teniendo ese efecto en mí.

"_Siempre buscándote, ahora sintiéndote aquí en mí_

_Para los dos un amor sin testigos gracias a ti"_

-¿Sabes que técnicamente la razón por la que Cho y yo terminamos fue por ti?- declaró tomándome de la mano para seguir avanzando.

Miré alrededor y me di cuenta que justo pasábamos frente al bar de madame Pudipie.

-¿Por lo de Marieta?- inquirí alentándolo a continuar con el relato. Había algo en esa historia que me llenaba de satisfacción.

-No, ella decía que te prestaba más atención a ti que a ella.

-Pobre…- contesté recordando lo loquito que había estado Harry por ella.

-¡Lo gracioso es que era verdad!- replicó él sin contener la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo crees?

-¡Claro que sí! Sobre todo en esa época que fue cuando más me apoyaste. No tienes idea…

Sentí su apretón con una calidez que me llenó de seguridad y levanté mi otra mano para acariciar su hombro. Casi sin darme cuenta habíamos abandonado el pueblo y nos dirigíamos al castillo de Hogwarts. Había sido un camino tan habitual en nuestra juventud que lo anduvimos como si nunca hubiéramos dejado de hacerlo.

"_Alguien para conocer la vida_

_Alguien para conservar el calor"_

Anduvimos por los alrededores de Hogwarts sin adentrarnos al castillo. Los alumnos que nos veían pasar parecían reconocernos pero al mismo tiempo no estaban seguros de que fuéramos nosotros así que se mantenían a distancia. Pronto me percaté de la dirección a la que Harry se dirigía cuando vi a Fang merodeando cerca de nosotros. El perro nos reconoció casi de inmediato y se abalanzó sobre de Harry mientras que le lamía toda la cara.

-¡Basta ya, Fang!- gritaba él pero al parecer el perro ya estaba tan viejo que no escuchaba.

Yo me aparté un poco para evitar ser herida por el animal y al mismo tiempo no pude contener la carcajada de ver el enorme aprieto en el que se metía Harry al intentar quitárselo. A pesar de que ninguno de los dos éramos niños ya, el gran tamaño del perro seguía siendo inminente.

-¡FANG!- Se escuchó una voz que gritaba de pronto haciéndolo obedecer.

Mi mirada y la de Harry se giraron de inmediato en dirección a la persona que había emitido la llamada de atención. Sentí que mi cuerpo se estremecía de emoción y pude notar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de Harry al darse cuenta, como ya lo había hecho yo, que quien estaba ahí a escasos metros de nosotros no era nada más ni nada menos que Hagrid, nuestro querido amigo de la infancia.

Y casi como si se tratara de un reflejo natural del cuerpo, corrimos a su encuentro para abrazarlo como quien estrecha a un amigo que no ve desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Harry! ¡Hermione!- gritó el semigigante sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Era una característica de Hagrid el ser tan tierno y sentimental en gran contraste con su apariencia tan dura que engañaba a quienes lo veían por primera vez. Harry fue el primero en abrazarlo mientras que yo esperaba pacientemente limpiándome las lágrimas del contorno de los ojos. Eran tantos recuerdos vividos a su lado que venían a mi cabeza todos a la vez que no podía evitar que siguieran corriendo.

-Oh, Hermione…- me dijo Hagrid acercándose tiernamente luego de apartarse de Harry,- no llores… no le hará bien al bebé.

Lo dejé abrazarme mientras sentía que la emoción y la calidez de mi pecho me inundaban. Hagrid había sido un muy buen amigo. Y el hecho que nos mirara juntos y de buenos ojos sin importarle el escándalo que había detrás de todo ello; que le bastara el hecho de vernos, así como a nosotros nos bastaba, era una total bendición.

Luego de los saludos y los abrazos, nuestro amigo nos invitó a pasar a su choza donde nos invitó un café. El cual declinamos de la manera más cortés posible dado que si mal no recordábamos, nuestro amigo seguía siendo uno de los peores cocineros del mundo mágico. Aunque no por eso le querríamos menos, por supuesto.

-Así que Harry y Hermione por fin juntos ¿Eh?- declaró por fin dejando su pesado cuerpo caer sobre la silla frente a las nuestras en el comedor que estaba al centro de su casa.

-¿Por fin?- inquirí yo sin poder evitar la sonrisa que nacía en la comisura de mis labios.

Harry buscó mi mirada y se contagió mi sonrisa al instante.

-Bueno…- contestó Hagrid complacido con el efecto de su comentario en nosotros,- no es algo que más de un profesor no hubiera pensado jamás. Claro que sus gustos de adolescentes no se incluían el uno al otro pero… al menos personalmente siempre creí que ustedes harían una pareja fenomenal en muchos o casi todos los sentidos. No hay nada mejor que ser pareja de alguien que aparte de eso es tu amigo. Miren lo que pasó con Madame Maxime y yo, por ejemplo. Nos atraíamos porque éramos casi únicos en nuestra especie, pero eso no fue suficiente para que funcionara. Jamás logramos congeniar…

"_Alguien para creer en todo_

_Alguien para disfrutar del amor"_

-Oh, Hagrid, lo siento tanto…- dije yo estirando mi brazo sobre la mesa para sujetar su mano.

Hagrid sonrió amargamente y luego dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar.

-Mejor olvidemos esas cosas,- agregó regresando a su habitual sonrisa fraternal,- y enfoquémonos en lo que es en verdad importante: que están juntos y que están esperando un bebé ¿No es acaso maravilloso?

-Sí,- contestó Harry se inmediato con una amplia sonrisa.

Yo en cambio sentí ese golpe en el pecho que no me dejaba vivir en paz a pesar de todas las cosas buenas vividas últimamente. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que el hijo que estaba por nacer, no fuera en realidad de Harry y esto nos trajera más problemas de los que por sí ya teníamos que enfrentar.

Que nos queríamos, eso era verdad. Y que no había otra personas con la que concibiéramos ser más felices también lo era. Pero aún estaba ese "pero". Aún quedaba esa duda, esa piedrita en el zapato. Esa duda asfixiante…

"_Después más que nada estar feliz contigo_

_Mi buen amigo, amigo"_

-¿Y para cuando nace?- inquirió Hagrid interrumpiendo de pronto mis pensamientos.

-Eh, de cualquier momento a otro…- dije yo saliendo de mi estupor.

Harry recorrió su mano sobre la mesa para sujetar la mía. Parecía ansioso por la espera y de alguna manera sentía que él deseaba más que nada que el hijo fuera suyo. Yo esperaba que sí fuera así aunque aún no podía sentirme tan segura como él.

-Ojala sea niña,- declaró Hagrid,- las niñas son más… calmadas.

-¿Calmadas?- inquirió Harry.

-No es por ofender,- replicó nuestro amigo,- pero recuerdo tus años en Hogwarts. Siempre fuiste muy inquieto…

-Hermione siempre andaba conmigo haciendo lo mismo que yo hacía,- renegó él cruzándose de brazos.

Parecía un niño haciendo berrinches.

-¡Tú me inducías a eso!- le reclamé yo aunque no estaba en realidad molesta.

Hagrid soltó la carcajada.

-¡En eso tiene razón!- dijo él refiriéndose a mi.

-Hermione siempre tiene la razón,- replicó él poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Lo miré con una expresión ofendida y entonces la suya cambió por completo.

-Y por eso la quiero tanto…- complementó pasando su brazo por detrás de mi espalda.

Mi expresión también se ablandó un poco a pesar de mi esfuerzo por no hacerlo.

-Aún no me convences…- sentencié desviando la mirada.

Entonces me dio un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonrojar.

-¡Harry! ¡No frente a Hagrid!

-Yo no he visto nada…- contestó éste mirando a su alrededor como buscando algo en el techo.

Yo sonreí a pesar de mí misma.

"_Alguien para conocer la vida_

_Alguien para conservar el calor"_

Nos despedimos de Hagrid luego de unos instantes de charla más. Y entonces nos adentramos a los terrenos de Hogwarts caminando de la mano. No pasó mucho tiempo para darme cuenta que el lugar al que nos dirigíamos era nada más ni nada menos que el lago. Sentí una enorme dicha al volver a contemplarlo. Y el hacerlo al lado de Harry era algo que ni siquiera podía intentar explicar.

"_Alguien para creer en todo_

_Alguien para disfrutar del amor"_

-¡Oh, Harry!- exclamé al notar que el sol rallaba la orilla del lago como si se bañara en él pintándolo de amarillo ocre,- este ha sido el día más feliz de mi vida.

Harry notó las lágrimas que volvían a correr por mis mejillas y las limpió con sus pulgares.

-¿Entonces por qué lloras?

-Ninguna de éstas lágrimas son de amargura…- repliqué recuperando la sonrisa que sabía debía regalarle a manera de agradecimiento.

Extendió una manta en el pasto y nos sentamos en ella a ver la puesta del sol. Abrazándome con ternura, me invitó a recostar mi cabeza en sus piernas. En ese lago habíamos compartido tantas cosas… tantas tardes caminamos juntos y compartimos el almuerzo. Tantas otras veces me habló de sus sentimientos y tantas otras me dejó acompañarlo en silencio. Recibiendo mi ayuda y a veces siéndolo para mi aunque no lo supiera, pues su amistad y la de Ron eran, de facto, lo que me había hecho sobrevivir todos esos años en Hogwarts y lo que habían hecho que mi estadía ahí fueran los años más felices que pudiera recordar hasta el momento.

En ese momento comprendí que la felicidad, así como el amor, era algo que jamás podría explicarse con palabras al igual que la belleza de esa puesta de sol dado que la belleza en sí no la daba solamente el paisaje. Sino la persona con quien la compartía y el momento que estaba viviendo. La felicidad era, de hecho, una mezcla de eventos y situaciones. Era feliz, sí, pero no por el hecho de tener a alguien a mi lado y por haber cumplido mi sueño de estar embarazada. Lo era porque la persona que estaba a mi lado era alguien a quien amaba y porque compartiría mi dicha con él.

"_Después mas que nada estar feliz contigo_

_Mi buen amigo tu eres ese alguien"_

Cuando el sol de hubo ocultado por completo y las estrellas comenzaron a adornar el oscuro cielo. Harry decidió que era hora de que regresáramos a casa. Dándome la mano me ayudó a ponerme de pie y luego me pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura. Dimos un par de pasos y recordó que había dejado la manta en el suelo. Me soltó un poco y regresó a por ella. Entonces sentí algo extraño correr por mis piernas. Miré hacia abajo y noté el charco que se hacía en mis pies. Harry bajó la mirada imitándome sin saber exactamente lo que debía buscar pero para ese entonces yo ya había comprendido de lo que se trataba.

-Harry…- le dije sujetando su mano al sentir una fuerte contracción.- He roto la fuente…

-¿Cuál fuente?

-¡El bebé está por nacer!

Noté su expresión cambiar de súbito. Él, la persona que siempre sabía que hacer se había quedado ahí parado mirando a su alrededor como buscando una respuesta a lo que acontecía.

-¿Pero por qué ahora?- inquirió con desesperación,- no se suponía que fuera ahora…

-Harry…- suspiré yo apretando su mano aún con más fuerza…- no pierdas el control, cariño. Ayúdame a llegar a Hogwarts… no queremos que nuestro hijo nazca en el pasto ¿Verdad?

-No, no, no. Claro que no…

Me levantó sujetándome entre sus brazos y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró llegar hasta la enfermería de madame Pomfrey. Claro que tenía la ventaja de que el camino del lago a la enfermería se lo sabia de memoria gracias a sus años de estudiantes y que pasaba más tiempo muchas veces en la enfermería que en su habitación. Cosa que a mí también me había ocurrido con regularidad, claro. Sobre todo en segundo año.

Cuando entramos, la mujer, que ya contaba visiblemente con más edad de la que recordábamos, se movió para ayudarnos con la misma agilidad de antaño. Su rostro tal vez no era atemporal, pero su actitud de servicio sí que lo era.

-¿Qué le pasa?- la escuché decirle a Harry mientras nos conducía a una de las camillas vacías.

-¡¿No es obvio?!- exclamé señalando mi vientre una vez que Harry me hubiera recostado.

-Puede ayudarla ¿Verdad?- inquirió Harry visiblemente preocupado.

-Las labores de parto no son cosa rutinaria en mi trabajo, señor Potter…- declaró ella arremangándose la túnica y ayudándome a flexionar mis rodillas de manera que las plantas de mis pies tocaran la superficie de la cama,- pero creo que mis estudios de medi magia deberán ser suficientes en este caso.

Harry se quedó a mi lado sujetando mi mano durante todo el tiempo de parto. Gritó y sufrió casi tanto como yo. Notaba su preocupación y la impotencia de verme sufrir de esa manera y no poder hacer algo al respecto. Intentaba consolarme dándome besos en la frente, en la nariz, en la punta de los labios y en las manos. Sentía su apoyo y me hacía sentir bien ¡Aunque no por eso me dolía menos!

Luego de un poco más de una hora, sentí que mis esfuerzos por fin daban frutos. A pesar del dolor insoportable, escuché a la enfermera decir que con un esfuerzo más sería más que suficiente. Lo hice como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Esa era la única barrera que me apartaba de del dolor y de la alegría de poder ver por fin la carita de ese angelito que había vivido meses dentro de mí. Di un grito que llenó las paredes de la enfermería y estoy segura que todo el castillo también.

Y entonces todo había terminado.

Madame Pomfrey se llevó al bebé para limpiarlo. Harry intentó fisgonear un poco, pero no se atrevió a abandonarme. Prefirió quedarse a mi lado acariciando mi cabello y mi rostro pues sabía lo exhausta que estaba y que necesitaba descansar.

-Te amo,- me dijo inclinándose para besar mis labios.

Sentí sus labios dulces humedeciendo los míos y me sentí más relajada. Entonces la enfermera regresó con el bebé en brazos envuelto en una frazada. No lloraba ni hacía ruido, me preocupé por un instante.

-¿Está bien?- inquirí casi con el impulso de ponerme de pie pero Harry me lo impidió.

-No pasa nada,- dijo ella en tono tranquilizador,- solo está dormida. Démosle tiempo a que se despierte ¿Quieren?

Lo colocó a mi costado y nos dejó solos. Pude notar que estaba feliz y orgullosa de su labor. Harry miró el dulce rostro de la niña que yacía a mi lado y dijo:

-Se parece a ti…

-Los niños no se parecen a nadie, Harry,- repliqué burlonamente.

-Claro que si, mira… creo que está enojada y yo conozco ese ceño fruncido. Y seguro tiene tu mismo cabello enmarañado…

Me apresuré a mirarla y tuve que aceptar que tenía razón con respecto al ceño. La levantó en sus brazos y dejó caer el pedazo de tela que le cubría la cabeza. Entonces pudimos notar la cabellera ondulada pero pelirroja que le brotaba.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron en silencio sin poder formular oración alguna…

**FIN**

**No puedo creer ke haya terminado por fiiiiin!! Lo se, lo se… se ke se los debía desde hace tiempo. Pero ps weno, ya saben ke hay cosas ke no sanan tan rápidamente. Aunque gracias por la paciencia. Desde el pasado 14 de febrero tenía la intención de regalarles este final pero desgraciadamente no se pudo. Sin embargo, aki esta, espero ke les haya gustado la historia y para los ke se hayan kedado con cara de "WHAAAAT??" les recomiendo darse una vueltecita por mi blog a eso de la noche para saber más de todo esto. Tengo algo ke decirles y muchas gracias tb ke repartir. OKS?**

**Los kiero mucho, en serio, gracias por los mensajes, el apoyo y la paciencia. Seguiremos por akiii!!**

**TLAL**


	29. Rosa Pastel

**_Hola a todos otra vez a la casi interminable travesía ke es SDT (es un decir, les aseguro ke sí tiene un final). Kiero agradecerles antes de continuar por el enorme apoyo ke he seguido recibiendo por parte de ustedes a pesar de mi larga ausencia (los reviews!! Merlín! Los reviews!). Claro ke tb agradesco los MPs donde me externan su preocupación por mi bienestar moral y de salud. No, no he sufrido ningún accidente de ningún tipo, aunke últimamente me la he pasado luchando contra mi corazón... pero weno, esa es tarea de diario. No? Ya pasará, ya pasará..._**

**_Por lo pronto dedico éste capítulo a todos los amigos ke he perdido a lo largo de mi vida y ke por circunstancias adversas no he podido recuperar. Agradesco su inspiración, cada ke kiero escribir algo triste me acuerdo de ustedes, pues no hay nada más triste ke saber ke los he perdido. Aunke dentro de mi aún vive la esperanza de recuperarlos algún día ¡Los quiero mucho!_**

* * *

SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS DISC 3 NOW LOADING…

**SIN DAÑOS A TERCEROS**

… **DISC 3 NOW LOADING…**

**Track 1: Rosa Pastel -- Belanova**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción a Belanova y aunke el fict lo escribo yo, es totalmente suyo.**

**CAPÍTULO VEINTINUEVE**

**Rosa Pastel**

**POR:TlalGalaxia**

"_Si, yo quería ser esa mujer__  
__la madre de tus hijos__  
__y juntos caminar hacia el altar__  
__directo hacia la muerte"_

Es fácil soñar con la felicidad, así como de fácil es perder las ilusiones de ella misma. Tan fácil y tan bonito que es soñar despierta y visualizar tu futuro ideal con la personas que amas… porque siempre es así, muy dentro de y por cada poro de tu cuerpo. Tu ser ideal es así: Ideal. Y siempre se comporta como tal. Es inmaculado y casi perfecto para complementarte a ti y no hay manera de que sea distinto… hasta que lo es.

-Se parece a ti…

-Los niños no se parecen a nadie, Harry,- repliqué burlonamente.

-Claro que si, mira… creo que está enojada y yo conozco ese ceño fruncido. Y seguro tiene tu mismo cabello enmarañado…

La cabellera roja y enmarañada confirmó la posibilidad que sospechaba desde hace tiempo y la que Harry se negaba a creer que pudiera ser verdadera pues desde un principio anheló la paternidad de la niña que ahora cargaba en brazos. Miré en sus ojos el dejo de decepción que ese hecho le traía. Pero un instante después, el semblante se convirtió en una sonrisa. Quise decir algo pero no estaba segura de qué podía decir al respecto. Ambos comprendimos en silencio de lo que se trataba y temíamos que alguna palabra pudiera herir más que el hecho.

La enfermería de Hogwarts jamás me había parecido tan fría y desolada. El tiempo no parecía haber pasado en esa habitación que tantas veces había visitado de niña. Los mismos cuadros, las mismas camas y tal vez hasta las mismas sábanas. Pero todo me parecía bastante ajeno ahora. Yo era ajena a la situación y de pronto no creía poder reconocer al Harry que me miraba con ilusión a pesar del chasco que acababa de llevarse.

Mis sueños se derrumbaron en cuestión de segundos. Mis ilusiones se esfumaron. Podía hacer lo que sea por el bien de esa bebita que tanto había añorado, salvo destruirle la vida al hombre que amaba. Aún cuando Harry nunca dijera una sola palabra, porque era tan bueno como la vida lo había hecho, eso no quería decir que tenía que soportar lo que no quería.

-Harry ¿Me puedes dar a la nena?- le dije intentando disimular la decisión que acababa de tomar.

Harry se acercó un poco aturdido, pero aún así me sonrió al colocarme a la niña en mis brazos. Yo le sonreí también y se inclinó para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios. Lo acepté de buena gana pues eso era algo que siempre añoraría. Pero aún así, no me medí al hacer la réplica inmediata.

-Ya te puedes ir, Harry.

Haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de decirle, se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Aún no me quiero ir…- me dijo acariciando la cabecita de la bebé.

Sus rizos rojos y suaves se enredaban perfectamente alrededor de sus dedos. Sonreí amargamente.

-Me quiero quedar un rato más contigo y con mi hija…

-Ella no es tu hija y lo sabes,- dije apartándole la mano de la cabeza de la niña.

Harry entornó los ojos mientras me miraba como sin comprender.

-Por supuesto que es mi hija…- me dijo lo más calmadamente posible.

-Es hija de Ron,- le atajé.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?- inquirió en un tono ofendido pero sin perder la compostura.

La bebé al parecer sintió la tensión de la situación pues empezó a llorar estridentemente. La acerqué más a mi intentando consolarla aún cuando eso implicaba que la alejaba de él. Harry captó el mensaje.

-Ron tiene derechos como padre biológico de la niña.

-Derechos que nunca he pensado quitarle…

_"__y al final ni hablar__  
__los dos nos destruimos__  
__y al final que tal__  
__tu y yo ya no existimos"_

Le di una mirada desairada, necesitaba que supiera que no era algo que quisiera porque si. Que entendiera y se diera cuenta que lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad, que ese era el pero que había muerto los pasados meses debido a los buenos tiempos y al amor que el uno sentía por el otro. Y si, tal vez debido a la esperanza de que en realidad la niña fuera de Harry. Como yo quería que fuera y como él quería a pesar de que ahora se mostraba tan dispuesto a seguir con su promesa. Una promesa que yo no podría obligarlo a cumplir.

Harry supo leer todo esto en mi mirada a pesar de que no dije ni una sola palabra.

-Está bien,- suspiró él poniéndose de pie lentamente.

Su expresión me rompía el corazón. Sabía que él estaba sufriendo, pero pensaba que al retenerlo lo haría sufrir a la larga. Y jamás podría perdonarme el hecho de haberle echado a perder la vida. Y de que mi hija tuviera que vivir con la enorme confusión de tener dos papás. Y que me reclamara por qué había dejado a su padre, Ron, por otro hombre ¿Con qué cara podría yo mirarla a los ojos cuando creciera?

-No digas "está bien" como si te diera igual…

-¡¿Y crees que me da igual?!- inquirió él levantando la voz una vez más y haciendo que la niña volviera a llorar aún más fuerte.

Pude notar su impotencia.

-No me da igual, Hermione,- agregó mientras yo mecía a la pequeña para intentar tranquilizarla.- pero ya no puedo seguir luchando en contra de tus miedos tontos ¿Quieres una excusa para alejarte de mi? Bien, puedo luchar contra los mortífagos más peligrosos… podría volver a luchar contra el mismo Voldemort… pero no puedo luchar contra ti.

-Es que no es algo que esté dentro de mi voluntad, Harry.

-¡Pero por supuesto que está dentro de tu voluntad! Basta con que lo quieras y lo hagas ¿Qué más necesitas? Hace tiempo, cuando me quedé contigo y tu me lo permitiste… parecías lista para enfrentarte a todo ¿A dónde fue todo eso?

"_No, No quiero ser esa mujer__  
__ella se fue a un abismo__  
__y tu__  
__no eres aquel que prometió__  
__seria mi súper héroe"_

-Al igual que tu, Harry. Yo también tengo cosas contra las cuales no puedo luchar. Vi la decepción en tu rostro al notar que la niña no era tuya después de todo. Esa duda que te duró tal vez una fracción de segundo, pero se me quedará a mí para siempre ¿Cómo puedo yo seguir adelante a sabiendas que las cosas no estarán tan bien como habíamos planeado? ¿Cómo puedo yo dejarte vivir con la duda para siempre? Y si luego tenemos más hijos… y si los quieres más que a ella aún cuando yo los querré igual.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso pasará? Te estás precipitando a las consecuencias. Ni siquiera sabes lo que dirá Ron. Él se fue hace tiempo sin importarle si era su hija o no ¡Y yo me quedé aquí!

-Porque creías que era tuyo…

Dio un suspiro de impotencia mientras desviaba la mirada hacia uno de los cuadros cuyos ocupantes miraban la escena con morbo. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar como quienes están emocionados por tener algo importante y diferente de que hablar fuera del cotilleo escolar que se podía adquirir en los pasillos.

-Está bien,- volvió a decir resignado.- será como tu quieras.

Noté que tenía la intención de acercarse. De inclinarse y darme un beso y tal vez hacer lo mismo con la niña. No había nada que quisiera más en ese momento, pero él supo que no sería lo apropiado si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era marcharse. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás como no queriendo desprenderse del sentimiento, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo… por mi.

Lo vi darse la vuelta, y ese fue el momento en que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotarme sin poder yo evitarlo. Lo quería, lo quería más que a nada. Pero tal vez tenía razón, yo era una cobarde.

"_y que todo acabo, no queda mas__  
__seremos dos extraños, yo__  
__te olvidare, me olvidaras__  
__hasta nunca."_

El llanto de mi niña me volvió a la realidad. Acaricié su rostro y su cabello rojo ondulado y tomé fuerzas para limpiarme las lágrimas y ser fuerte por ella. No estaba segura de lo que Ron diría, pero tenía que presentarle a su hija y esperar porque el futuro no fuera tan negro para ella como me parecía que estaba pintando. La amaba, claro que si. Era mi hija después de todo, algo con lo que había soñado desde hacía mucho tiempo y esperaba que a Ron se le ablandara el corazón al menos por el bien de ella.

Madame Pomfrey entró instantes después.

-Es hermosa ¿No es así?- me dijo contemplándola descansar tan plácidamente. Mis caricias la habían relajado ya.

-Es la niña más hermosa,- dije sinceramente.

-Sí que lo es…- agregó ella,- ¿Ya la has alimentado?

Negué con la cabeza y ella se acercó lentamente para ayudarme con ello.

-Mamá primeriza…- sonrió mientras me acercaba a la niña y yo me desabotonaba la parte de arriba de la túnica.- ¿Y a dónde ha ido el papá?

Bajé la mirada en dirección a la bebé intentando ignorar esa pregunta, pero ella se quedó ahí esperando la respuesta.

-¿Quién?- inquirí con un tono distraído.

-Potter ¿A dónde se ha ido Potter?

-Ya se ha ido,- respondí sin decir más aunque en el fondo era más bien un reclamo a mí misma. Ella se conformó con mi respuesta.

"_Y donde quedo, ese botón__  
__que lleva a la felicidad__  
__luna de miel, rosa pastel__  
__clichés y tonterías__  
__y al final ni hablar__  
__los dos nos destruimos__  
__y al final que tal__  
__tu y yo ya no existimos"_

Lo amaba tanto… ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo lo amaba! Pero no podía hacer nada ya. Le había roto el corazón tantas veces. Aún cuando quisiera retractarme en ese instante, no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Por mucho que lo quisiera de vuelta, por mucho que quería pararme en ese momento y decirle que no era cierto, que se quedara a mi lado y que mandáramos todo al quinto infierno.

Ser la señora Potter, compartir esa felicidad que tanto nos merecíamos y por la que habíamos luchado por tanto tiempo. Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado para llegar hasta ahí, se había cumplido el peor de nuestros temores. La decepción de Harry… ahora ya no podía ser lo que él quería. Ahora no podía ser lo que él había soñado para los dos.

Miré hacia la ventana que daba hacia las afueras de Hogwarts, la noche había caído ya en su máximo esplendor. Una luna llena me daba la luz natural que hacía parecer casi de día. Seguramente esa sería una excelente escena para contemplar juntos. Esa y todas las demás, pues no podía pensar en otra persona con la quisiera compartirlas. A pesar de querer a Ron la vida de su hija… no estaba segura de quererlo en la mía. Esa parte aún no la había decidido, pero definitivamente, cualquier arregla sería incómodo para Harry y para la niña. Quise volver a llorar por esa impotencia, pero me contuve por el bien de la niña que ya se había calmado y algo dentro de mí me decía que ella se daría cuenta si me ponía triste. Mejor debía pensar en otra cosa.

¿Pero cómo dejarlo para otro tiempo? No podía quitarme todas esas cosas de la cabeza… "Mañana… mañana será otro día" pensaba una y otra vez citando para mí a mi heroína favorita de la lectura Muggle. Scarlett O'Hara y lo que el viento se llevó. El viento se había llevado a mi Harry… qué irónica era la vida, al final de ese libro y después de todo lo sufrido Scarlett no había podido retener a Rhett a su lado, justo como a mí me había sucedido… Tal vez debía haberme escogido a otra heroína. Una de esas de los cuentos de hadas que siempre se quedan con el príncipe aún cuando me identificara muy poco con ellas. Eso de ser Cenicienta no me iba. Tal vez la vida no era un cuento de hadas después de todo.

"_No, No quiero ser esa mujer__  
__ella se fue a un abismo__  
__y tu__  
__no eres aquel que prometió__  
__seria mi súper héroe"_

Acaricié mi bebé y la miré con ternura. Su cara aún hinchada estaba concentrada en una sola cosa: En alimentarse. Me incliné un poco y le di un beso en la frente. Ella debía saber que no importaba lo que pasara, siempre estaría ahí para ella. Entonces abrió los ojos y me regresó la mirada. Sus profundos ojos verdes me dieron la respuesta a todas mis dudas y me acusaron de la tontería tan grande que acababa de cometer. Entonces lloré de impotencia… había sido una estúpida de las más grandes.

" _y que__  
__todo acabo, no queda mas__  
__seremos dos extraños, yo__  
__te olvidare, me olvidaras__  
__hasta nunca."_

* * *

**PUES POR FIN HE TERMINADO ÉSTE FATÍDICO CAPÍTULO. WIIIIII!! HACÍA TIEMPO KE NO ME PONÍA A ELLO EN SERIO, PERO GROARRRR, LLEVO DÍAS PELEANDO CON MI LAP KE SE LE DESCOMPUSO EL CARGADOR (CUUUU!) Y PASÉ 2 MESES SIN ELLA HASTA KE POR FIN PUDE ENCONTRAR UNO KE FUERA COMPATIBLE. WIIII!!**

**PERO WENO, AKÍ LES DEJO EL PRINCIPIO DE LA TERCERA TEMPORADA. SEGURA ESTOY KE LES DARÁN GANAS DE LINCHARME O ARRANCARME LOS PELOS Y GRITARME "MUJER MALVADA!! COMO NO LOS DEJAS SER FELICES??" PERO DÍGANME EN SERIO… KÉ SERÍA DE UNA TERCERA TEMPORADA SIN DRAMA?? O SEA, YO CREO KE TODA UNA TEMPORADA DE CONEJITOS ROSAS SERÍA BASTANTE ABURRIDO, A PESAR DE KE TODAVÍA ME FALTA RESOLVER LAS VIDAS DE LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES… ANDA, HARRY Y HERMIONE AÚN TIENEN UN POCO DE POTENCIAL. PORKE SI BIEN SON EL UNO PARA EL OTRO, TB SON UNOS TONTITOS KE SE DEJAN LLEVAR POR TONTERÍAS (COMO LA MAYORÍA DE LAS PAREJAS, NO?).**

**ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO. A LO MEJOR HE DEJADO UN POCO REFLEJAR MI FRUSTRACIÓN PERSONAL EN HERMIONE. LO SIENTO POR ESO, PERO VAMOS… LA VIDA ES ASÍ ¿O NO? SI YO NO PUEDO TENER MI FINAL FELIZ MIS PERSONAJES TAMPOCO PUEDEN!! (FRUSTRACIÓN CANALIZADA). NO, NO ES CIERTO, LA VDD ES KE YA LO TENÍA PLANEADO PERO PS CLARO, ALGUNAS DE LAS REFLEXIONES PS NO VIVIERON SOLO POR EL FICT (PUUU!! CORAZÓN ROTO…) ¿PERO CUÁNTO TIEMPO SE NECESITA PARA SANARAL CORAZÓN DEL TODO? GAAAAH!! KIERO SER FELIZ OTRA VEEEEZ!! SNIFF! SNIFF!!... MMMM… YA ME VOLVÍ A LA DISVARIADERA… JODER!! LO SIENTO, EN VDD LO SIENTO… MEJOR LOS DEJO AKI ANTES DE PONERME A REFLEJAR TODAS MIS FRUSTRACIONES ENTERITAS (NUNCA ACABARÍA). MEJOR DÉJENME UN REVIEW Y DÍGANME KÉ OPINAN (ACEPTARÉ LOS TOMATAZOS CON LA CABEZA EN ALTO TANTO COMO LAS FLORES, LO PROMETO).**

**POR CIERTO, SIENTO MUCHO SI ALGUIEN SE LLEVA UNA DECEPCIÓN POR LA PATERNIDAD DE LA NIÑA… PERO WENO, TAN MALA NO PEUDO SER. O SI??**

**EN FIN, PARA LOS KE SON DE LOS KE SE BUSCAN LA CANCIÓN ANTES DE LEERSE EL CAPÍTULO SIGUIENTE (SI, YA SE KE MUCHOS SE SABÍAN LA LETRA DE ROSA PASTEL Y LA DE "ALGUIEN" DSD HACE MUCHO TIEMPO, PERO ESPERO SER MÁS CONSTANTE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE YA KE TENGO A MI KERMIT DE VUELTA). LA CANCIÓN DEL SIGUIENTE CHAP ES "Cómo Hemos Cambiado" DE PRESUNTOS IMPLICADOS. NO ES TAN DIFÍCIL DE ENCONTRAR, SEGURO KE MÁS DE ALGUNO YA SE LA DEBE SABER.**

**BUENO, PUES AQUÍ LOS DEJO, ESPERO QUE TENGAN UN AGRADABLE DÍA Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y RECLAMOS (YA KE? JEJEJEJE).**

**SILLA!!**

**TLAL**

**PD: HUBIERA KERIDO ESCRIBIR UN CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO, PERO NO SE PUDO. TAMPOCO QUISE PECAR DE PALABRERÍA INNECESARIA. ESPERO LO COMPRENDAN. SIEMPRE ES DIFÍCIL VOLVER A EMPEZAR ¿A KE SI?**


	30. Cómo hemos cambiado

Track2- Cómo Hemos Cambiado- Presuntos Implicados

**Track2- Cómo Hemos Cambiado- Presuntos Implicados**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Presuntos Implicados y sigo igual de pobre que cuando empecé a escribir este fict. Así que se darán cuenta que no estoy lucrando con ello.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA**

"**Cómo Hemos Cambiado"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_¡Ah! cómo hemos cambiado  
que lejos ha quedado  
aquella amistad."_

Los zapatos de cuero color café rechinaban sin parar mientras que Neville Longbottom caminaba ansioso de un lado a otro en medio de la sala de la vieja casa que acababa de heredar de su abuela quien había muerto hacía no más de dos años. Feliz, según ella, de haber conocido a su bisnieta antes de partir pues su muerte no fue un evento imprevisto. Neville miraba constantemente el reloj sobre la chimenea mientras esperaba la llegada de sus amigos. Habían transcurrido apenas un par de horas desde que había enviado las lechuzas a cada uno de ellos y esperaba que se tomaran en serio la urgencia de la razón por la que los llamaba a pesar de no haber sido del todo específico.

-¡Deja de dar vueltas por la sala!- exclamó su esposa Jualianne acomodándose el faldó de la túnica color mlava luego de haberlo estado observando por media hora.

-¡No puedo evitarlo!- renegó Neville parándose en seco a pesar de sus palabras, traía puesta una túnica de color café madera tan formal como el traje de su esposa- ¿Cómo es que nadie ha contestado aún?

-Ninguna de esas lechuzas va a la vuelta de la esquina ¿Sí? Estoy segura que de un momento a otro recibiremos una respuesta…

Y como si sus palabras fueran proféticas, la chimenea de la sala se encendió con el típico humo verde, dejando ver segundo después la presencia de una mujer en la sala, quien sacudiéndose el hollín de su cabello enmarañado, se acercó a Neville de inmediato. Su túnica de color negro con insignias denotaban que venía directo del trabajo donde se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

-¿De qué se trata, Neville?- inquirió con un dejo de preocupación muy típico de su juventud.

Pero antes que el hombre de cara amable y barba cerrada pudiera contestar algo, la chimenea se iluminó una vez más de color verde y un hombre pelirrojo apareció justo donde momentos antes había aparecido Hermione Granger.

-¡Ron!- exclamó ella abalanzándose sobre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

Su indumentaria marrón estaba tan desgastada que parecía que no usaba otra desde hacía años, a pesar de que no olía a suciedad. Sus zapatos, casi en las mismas condiciones o peor, denotaban las distancias que había estado recorriendo a lo largo de los pasados años.

-A mi también me da gusto, Hermione…- declaró él apartándose lentamente de ella,- pero quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Por qué la alerta roja? No será una excusa para hacerme volver ¿Verdad?

-No es nada de eso…- renegó Neville con voz entrecortada,- ninguno de nosotros jamás recurriría a eso si en verdad no fuera una emergencia.

-¡Y mucho menos mi marido!- agregó Julianne tomando la ofensa por sobre la insinuación recibida.

-Calma, Jules… no creo que hayan querido implicar nada…

¡Pum! Dos personas más aparecieron frente a la chimenea. Ella con su indumentaria impecable de color amarillo reluciente que parecía estar al último grito de la moda y él, haciendo juego con su túnica ceñida de color azul marino y de corte recto hacía juego con ella en estilo.

-Más vale que sea bueno, Longbottom…- dijo el hombre de cabellera platinada cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho,- estábamos justo en medio de algo… ¡Ouch!

La mujer pelirroja junto a él le dio un codazo y se apresuró a justificarlo.

-¿Qué es tan grave como para que nos llames en sentido de alerta roja? La última vez acordamos que no utilizaríamos nada de eso a menos que sea peligro inminente de muerte y…

-¿En dónde está Harry?- se apresuró a cuestionar Hermione mirando alrededor de la sala.

-No, Hermione… no te preocupes,- la tranquilizó Neville,- esto no se trata de Harry.

-Y dudo que haga acto de aparición siendo que vive del otro lado del mundo…- agregó Draco en un tono mordaz al cual Hermione se negó a reaccionar.

-¿Podríamos olvidar nuestras diferencias por un segundo, por favor?- pidió Neville subiendo el tono de voz lo suficiente para asegurarse de que todos hubieran escuchado.

-Buena petición para el primero que se alejó del grupo escondiéndose en las faldas de su mujer…- replicó Draco, pero ésta vez Ginny no lo reprendió.

-No los hemos citado para hablar de nuestro matrimonio…- espetó Julianne en un tono tan ácido como si se tratara de una misma Malfoy.

-¿Y quién invitó a la ratona a participar?- inquirió Draco.

-¡No te permito que insultes a mi esposa!- saltó Neville para sorpresa de Draco quien no se esperaba semejante reacción de parte del siempre bonachón Neville Longbottom.

-¡Basta ya!- exclamó Ginny con varita en alto y haciendo que ambos cuerpos se separasen por una fuerza invisible.

Neville y Draco se miraron como con un odio de antaño, con la respiración agitada y al mismo tiempo avergonzados de que la más joven del grupo hubiera sido quien los pusiera en orden. Especialmente Draco, quien aún tenía problemas aceptando que su novia fuera mucho mejor con la varita que él. Aunque si ella alguna vez lo sacaba a colación, él siempre se excusaba diciendo: "Si se puede pagar por que alguien haga las cosas por ti ¿Para qué hacerlas?". Como un Malfoy, jamás aceptaría que estaba ante una situación que le ocasionaba vergüenza.

-Y ahora que han dejado de pelear…- dijo Ginny parándose en medio de los dos,- me gustaría saber la razón del llamado.

-Aún no…- interrumpió Hermione antes que Neville pudiera hablar por fin.

-¿Aún no qué?- renegó Draco poniéndose de pie e intentando inútilmente disimular su humillación.

-Debemos esperar a que llegue Harry…- ella intentaba no sonar muy ansiosa, pero había fracasado totalmente en el intento. Luego quiso justificarse,- y Luna… también debemos esperar por Luna.

Neville miró a Hermione desairadamente, luego dejó que su mirada se posara en el fondo de la habitación. Allá en el rincón desde donde Ron observaba la escena sin poder gesticular emoción alguna. Se había vuelto tan ermitaño al pasar de los años que era de esperarse que le costara mucho trabajo socializar incluso con aquellos que habían sido sus mejores amigos en algún momento. Luego desvió la mirada hacia Draco, los años siempre le sentaban bien al desgraciado. Luego de cinco años parecía haber adquirido cada vez más el porte Malfoy del cual era heredero y Ginny que a lo largo de los años también había acentuado esa belleza para la cual estaba destinada desde la adolescencia. A ellos se les veía muy bien en contraste con los otros dos del otro lado de la habitación. Hermione tenía una apariencia serena, como quien resguarda sabiduría pero nada más que eso, la carencia de sentimientos en su mirada era alarmante y perceptible a simple vista. Lo mismo pasaba con Ron, salvo que a diferencia de ella, su mirada y su presencia parecían estar viajando a miles de kilómetros de ahí. Como si supiera que ya no pertenece al mundo común y corriente y algo lo llamara a salir corriendo de ahí. Parecía más bien como un animal en cautiverio.

"_Asi como el viento lo abandona todo al paso,  
asi con el tiempo todo es abandonado;  
cada beso que se da, alguien lo abandonara".  
_

-Esperaremos por Harry, pues…- suspiró Neville.

-¿Y crees que Harry vendrá?- inquirió Ginny algo incrédula.

-¡Claro que vendrá!- exclamó Hermione con seguridad, luego sintió que había expresado mucho más de lo que se permitía a sí misma y retomó la postura recargada en la barda cerca de Ron.

-Harry vendrá,- aseguró Neville reforzando la predicción de Hermione,- sabe como todos nosotros que una alerta roja no se puede ignorar a pesar de las diferencias que hemos tenido a lo largo de los años.

-¿Y qué hay de Luna?- preguntó Ron por primera vez y no fue hasta entonces que el resto de las personas se percataron de que en realidad él estaba ahí con ellos.

-¡Hermanito!- chilló Ginny abalanzándose a sus brazos casi de la misma manera en que Hermione lo había hecho al llegar.

Y Ron tuvo para ella el mismo gesto que con su ex esposa: esperar a que se desahogara y después apartarse gentilmente pues el contacto físico lo incomodaba. Luego se giró hacia Neville una vez más y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y entonces qué pasó con Luna?

-Es precisamente de ella de quien hablaremos cuando Harry llegue.

-Pues hablemos ya, entonces,- dijo una voz bastante familiar para todos saliendo de la chimenea.

Y todas las miradas se posaron en el hombre que se abría paso por la habitación mientras se desabotonaba su chaqueta de viaje de color verde botella. Su cabello negro y despeinado era igual como siempre, sus gafas con la misma montura de carey negro que hacían juego con su traje muggle de saco y corbata de color blanco y negro e incluso su porte al caminar. Era exactamente la misma persona que todos recordaban, para todos, fue como si apenas lo hubiera visto ayer y no hacía cinco años. Se dirigió hacia Neville y le dio la mano seguido de un abrazo fraternal. Luego miró a su alrededor y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Todos se ven tan… diferentes.

Y no había nada más cierto que se pudiera decir en ese momento.

_"Asi con los años unidos a la distancia,  
fué asi como tu y yo perdimos la confianza;  
cada paso que se dió, algo mas nos alejó."_

-Pues los años no pasan por ti, Potter,- señaló Draco acercándose a estrechar su mano,- por alguien han de pasar sino. No todos podemos hacer pactos con la muerte…

-Así que eso se dice…- sonrió Harry apenado mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

-Se dicen muchas cosas, Harry- agregó Neville,- pero hace cinco años que no te vemos… así que ya nos cuesta diferenciar las verdaderas de las falsas. Preferimos confiar en nuestros instintos y decir "eso no es algo que nuestro Harry haría"

-Aprecio el voto de confianza…- la sonrisa de Harry se torció un poco de manera juguetona mientras que la mirada hacia Ginny,- ¡Demonios! De haber sabido que te pondrías cada vez más bella, me la habría pensado dos veces antes de…

-Demasiado tarde, Potter,- sentenció Malfoy antes de que terminara la frase,- ella ahora está conmigo y tu…

-Bien, gracias.

Entonces Harry hizo lo que había estado evitando desde su llegada. Buscó la mirada de Hermione al otro lado de la habitación. Y ahí estaba ella, tan igual pero al mismo tiempo tan diferente. Notó en ella lo mismo que Neville había logrado percibir y eso lo llenaba de tristeza. Aún así, se atrevió a dedicarle una sonrisa. La frase "eres perfecta" jugó en su boca sin decidirse a salir, mientras que su estómago dio un sinfín de vueltas sobre su eje generándole ese cosquilleo que hace tiempo no sentía. Tuvo tantas ganas de correr a abrazarla y propinarle un beso tierno, largo y apasionado. Devorarla… y entonces se percató de la presencia de Ron en el rincón continuo a ella. Todas sus alucinaciones se fueron en ese instante.

-También me da gusto verlos a ustedes.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Harry.

La respuesta de Hermione resonó en los tímpanos de Harry. Cinco años extrañando esa voz, soñando con que esos labios pronunciaran su nombre. Y ahora estaba ahí, todo ese rencor y esas dudas podían irse por la borda si ella en ese momento le pidiera que se fuera con ella. Pero solo seguían siendo sueños…

Ella por su parte lo había extrañado tanto… la distancia la había hecho más fría y renuente a las relaciones interpersonales. Todo ese tiempo lo había extrañado no solo como el hombre que amaba, sino como todo lo que había perdido de él. Él era su amigo, su confidente, la persona que se preocupaba por ella y a quien le importaba siempre lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer. No solo era su amante o su amigo, era su mejor amigo. Y perder eso era como perder todo lo bueno de la vida.

_"Lo mejor que conocimos  
separó nuestros destinos  
que hoy nos vuelven a reunir;  
tal vez si tu y yo queremos volveremos a sentir,  
aquella vieja entrega."_

-Y ahora que estamos todos juntos…- interrumpió Ginny devolviéndolos a la realidad.- tal vez ya nos puedas decir, Neville de qué se trata todo esto.

Neville dio un largo suspiro y todos pudieron la mirada triste que se perdía en un oscuro rincón de la habitación. Todos esperaron por la terrible noticia. Y cuando por fin habló…

-Luna intentó suicidarse.

Fue mucho más terrible de lo que todos se habían imaginado. El silencio en la habitación fue de total desconcierto ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo Neville? No podía estarse refiriendo a la misma Luna Lovegood que todos conocían.

-Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?- dijo Ron saliendo totalmente de su mundo para incorporarse al que sus amigos compartían ahora.

Recordaba perfectamente la última vez que la había visto con su sonrisa coqueta en la barra de aquel bar. Recordaba la propuesta indecorosa que había tenido que rechazar por respeto a su amiga, porque sabía que no era correcto utilizarla como objeto de rebote y que se habían despedido ese día con la promesa de verse en alguna otra ocasión. Cosa que no había sucedido en cinco años pues él todavía estaba inmerso en sus propias lamentaciones como para decidir interactuar con el mundo real. Y entonces él había comenzado a viajar, pidiendo las misiones que nadie quería en diversas partes del mundo con la esperanza de que eso le ayudara a olvidar. Había estado ya en todos los continentes, perdido en las selvas y los desiertos durante meses siguiendo la pista de mortífagos de lo más peligrosos. Con la esperanza de que en su búsqueda pudiera encontrarse a sí mismo… pero ahora. La pobre Luna…

-No estoy bromeando…- declaró Neville con amargura,- jamás jugaría con eso.

-Lo sabemos, pero…- Hermione no podía creer que hubiera descuidado sus amistades a tal grado de que esto hubiera pasado sin vérselo venir.

Ahora miraba a su alrededor y se daba cuenta que había muy poco qué decir de la vida de las personas que ahora la rodeaban. Esas personas que por muchos años habían sido como su familia verdadera y de quienes no podía pasar ni siquiera una semana sin saber de ellos. Y ahora Luna había hecho algo que ni ella podía explicar. Ella que siempre tenía las respuestas para todo, ahora se había quedado sin palabras.

_"¡Ah! cómo hemos cambiado  
que lejos ha quedado  
aquella amistad."_

-¿Cómo pasó?- complementó Harry a la pregunta iniciada por Hermione.

-Tomen asiento, por favor,- los invitó Neville.

Julianne corrió a la cocina para preparar café para todos los presentes. Los seis amigos en esa sala se miraron con culpa y una especie de reclamo propio ¿De quién había sido la culpa?

-Según me dijo la medi-mago, Luna lleva años en una depresión que se ha visto reflejada en el abuso de alcohol y de una vida poco sana. Presenta una desnutrición severa y al parecer sufre de insomnio desde hace meses.

El diagnóstico sonaba mucho más triste que la noticia recién recibida ¿Cómo había llegado Luna a ese punto?

-¿Pero por qué?- la pregunta de Ginny no parecía tener respuesta alguna, y tal vez lo que más le dolía a ella, como a los demás, era el hecho de tener que hacerla. No se suponía que las cosas fueran de esa manera. No entre ellos…

-Se supone que deberíamos conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta…- se lamentó Harry y al parecer ese era el pensamiento que revoloteaba alrededor de la habitación y de cada una de las mentes en esa sala.

-Tenemos que ayudarla…- declaró Neville perdiendo la mirada en el centro de la mesita de café, justo donde Jualianne acababa de colocar una bandeja con seis tazas humeantes que despedían ese olor intenso a café cargado recién hecho.

La verdad era que él sentía remordimiento por lo que le había ocurrido a su amiga. No había podido dejar de reprocharse a sí mismo la posibilidad de que todo lo que le había ocurrido a Luna era por su culpa. Ella lo había amado, lo había amado tanto y se lo había hecho saber. Pero él no había logrado corresponder ese sentimiento y le había roto el corazón. Y no solo se había alejado de ella por el bien de su matrimonio, sino que lo había hecho por miedo. Por miedo a lastimarla aún más. Y él la quería, la quería mucho como la amiga que siempre había sido. Y había preferido perderla antes de hacerle daño.

Pero ahora no podía dejar de pensar que en su afán por no lastimarla, sus acciones la habían dañado mucho más ¿Cómo la había dejado sola? ¿Cómo había dejado de llamarla o de visitarla bajo la excusa de saber al menos cómo estaba? Él también extrañaba eso, pero se había engañado a sí mismo creyendo que tratándose de Luna saldría bien parada de lo que sea que la vida le trajera ¡Era Luna! Ella siempre había sido la más fuerte…

Cualquier justificación que pudiera haber funcionado años atrás, ahora sonaba totalmente estúpida dentro de su cabeza. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se hundió en sus propios pensamientos que lo sumergían cada vez más y más dentro de sí mismo.

-La ayudaremos, claro que sí,- le dijo Ron intentando tranquilizarlo mientras le pasaba el brazo alrededor de los hombros,- el hecho de que solo haya sido un intento nos da la oportunidad que desperdiciamos todos estos años ¿No es así?

Esa última pregunta iba dirigida a todos los presentes, quienes de solo escucharla sintieron la fuerza de lo que esa propuesta implicaba ¿Retomar votos? ¿Era eso posible luego de todo lo que había pasado?

_"¡Ah! qué nos ha pasado  
cómo hemos olvidado  
aquella amistad."_

Pero siendo Ron quien lo sugería y siendo precisamente él quien más había sufrido en todo el proceso… no había manera de negarse a hacerlo.

-Tenemos que mantenerla acompañada…- sugirió Ginny,- tiene que saber que estamos ahí para ella ¿Pero por qué no habló con nadie de nosotros?

Esa era una pregunta innecesaria a la cual todos tenían respuestas. Y fue Draco, el más sincero, el indicado para darla.

-Todos tenemos nuestros demonios personales, amor… todos estábamos muy ocupados intentando arreglar nuestras vidas como para darnos cuenta.

-¡Qué egoístas hemos sido!- sollozó Hermione.

Harry no pudo resistir el impulso de pasarle el brazo alrededor de los hombros. Hermione sintió ese confort que tanto había extrañado.

-Lo arreglaremos…- le dijo intentando tranquilizarla,- haremos lo que dijo Ginny. Estaremos aquí para ella.

-Eso será un poco difícil ¿No te parece?- declaró Draco una vez más,- contigo viviendo en Estados Unidos, Ron viajando de continente en continente, Hermione metida hasta el cuello en el ministerio intentando convertirse en la primera mujer Ministro y Neville y Jualianne con una hija que criar.

-Pediré mi regreso a Londres.

La decisión de Harry denotaba su compromiso y su lealtad. La situación era tan grave que definitivamente todos tenían que comprometerse a hacer algo.

-Todos tenemos que hacer espacio en nuestras agendas,- complementó Hermione a la idea de Harry,- todos haremos un esfuerzo por demostrarle que no está tan sola como cree…- su voz se quebró a mitad de la frase, le dolía en demasía el saber que podía haber hecho algo y que no lo hubiera hecho tan deliberadamente. Si Luna hubiera muerto…

Pero también, de cierta manera se identificaba con Luna. Eso de la soledad era algo tan desesperante. Pues ella, a pesar de estar siempre rodeada de gente, asistentes y compañeros de trabajo. A veces no podía evitar sentir la soledad que se siente cuando los seres que más se quieren están tan lejos e inaccesibles. De no ser por su hija, posiblemente habría terminado igual que Luna.

Harry la abrazó ignorando por un momento todo aquello que supuestamente los separaba. Él se sentía tan mal como ella e intentaba hacerle saber que podía refugiarse en él tanto como él deseaba refugiarse en ella.

_"Y asi como siento ahora el hueco que has dejado  
quizas llegada la hora, vuelva a sentirte a mi lado,  
tantos sueños por cumplir, alguno se ha de vivir, si!"_

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?- inquirió Harry sin mover si brazo de alrededor de Hermione, ella hundió el rostro en su hombro.

-La encontré en el baño…- declaró Neville con tristeza,- cortó sus venas a la vieja usanza. El agua estaba pintada de color tinto y ella estaba tan pálida…- su voz se quebró en un sollozo,- lo presentí, ese día sabía que algo andaba mal. No se por qué, pero tuve el impulso de ir a su casa y así lo hice sin saber por qué…

-Ayer fue el cumpleaños de Luna,- exclamó Hermione como recordándolo de pronto,- ¡Merlín! ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!

Harry notó las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro y la acurrucó una vez más sobre su pecho. Sin importar el paso de los años y de las circunstancias, nunca dejaría de preocuparse por ella.

-No te culpes, Hermione. Yo tampoco lo recordé…

-¿Y quién sí lo recordó?- inquirió Draco dando a entender que él tampoco lo había hecho.

-Desde hace cinco años que nadie recuerda nada de nadie…- señaló Ron interrumpiendo su cita eterna con la soledad de sus ojos,- es como si todos hubiéramos borrado todas esas cosas de la mente de los demás.

Nada era más cierto que eso. Si alguien en alguna ocasión había osado recordar esas cosas, había preferido simplemente hacerse de la vista gorda antes de insinuar una reunión de grupo para celebrarlo. Estaban tan resentidos unos con otros… Luna con Neville, Neville con todos menos con Luna, Draco con Harry, Harry con Hermione y Ron, Ron con Harry y Hermione, Hermione consigo misma.

_"Lo mejor que conocimos  
separó nuestros destinos  
que hoy nos vuelven a reunir;  
tal vez si tu y yo queremos volveremos a sentir,  
aquella vieja entrega."_

-Pues no demoremos más, vayamos a ver a Luna,- dijo Neville poniéndose de pie secundado por Ginny y Draco casi al vilo. Luego todos los demás se pusieron de pie también.

Harry ayudó a Hermione a ponerse de pie y después ella se desprendió de él a sabiendas que eso no podía ser para siempre. Al menos no después de lo que le había hecho. Y él interpretó ese gesto como si ella no quisiera su presencia. Entonces él se acercó a Ron en lo que Neville utilizaba la chimenea para ir a San Mungo seguido de Ginny y Draco. 

-¡Qué viejo te has puesto!- observó Harry estrechando su mano.

Ron no rechazó el saludo, pero no sonrió. Simplemente se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto de resignación. Harry había dejado de odiarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo pues había comprendido que tal vez después de todo él y Hermione sí estaban destinados el uno para el otro desde un principio y él había sido un tonto al querer interponerse entre ellos dos. En el destino.

-¿Vienes de una misión?

Ron se limitó a asentir mientras que Hermione esperaba su turno para usar la chimenea pretendiendo no escuchar lo que ellos dos platicaban. Inconscientemente empezó a morder su labio inferior, gesto que no había perdido con el paso de los años.

-Eso es bueno…- respondió Harry nerviosamente. A pesar de que ya no lo odiaba, irónicamente un dejo de envidia comenzó a carcomerle los huesos. De ese tipo de envidia que inofensivamente Ron había sentido por él en su juventud,- los rastros de batalla siempre dan una buena impresión en los niños…

Harry se sintió avergonzado de haber dicho esas palabras ante su amigo. No tenía ningún derecho. La bebé no era suya, Hermione ya no lo era tampoco ¿Qué tenía que andar diciendo esas tonterías? No podía permitirse regresar a aquello que se había negado y supuestamente superado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin tener el valor de decir o comentar más nada. Se apresuró a la chimenea ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que era Hermione quien esperaba su turno.

Ella lo observó desaparecer entre las llamas y habiendo observado la escena sintió que su corazón se le quebraba. Con la noticia de que Harry regresaría no sabía si tendría el valor de confesarle la verdad después de tanto tiempo. Tomó un poco de polvos flu con la intención de trasladarse al San Mungo, pero su brazo fue interceptado por la mano de Ron.

-No le has dicho ¿Verdad?

Hermione cerró los ojos mientras apretaba los polvos flu en su mano.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió ella pretendiendo no saberlo.

-No te hagas la tonta, Hermione,- le atajó él apretando un poco más su brazo,- nunca le dijiste a Harry que la hija era suya ¿Verdad? No tuviste el valor de aceptar tu error frente a él ¿Y ahora qué harás? ¿Crees que Harry podrá perdonarte que le hayas quitado a su hija por cinco años? Todo por tu testarudez de no aceptar que te has equivocado… ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?

-¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta, Ron!- espetó ella jaloneándose y liberándose de él,- pero resulta que ese no es tu problema…

_"¡Ah! cómo hemos cambiado  
que lejos ha quedado  
aquella amistad..."_

**HOLA A TODOS!! AKI LES DEJO DE CARRERITA EL CHAP PK SI NO LO SUBO AHORA, KIEN SABE CUANDO LO HAGA. RECIEN LO TERMINE Y PUES KIERO DACIRLES KE LES ESTOY MUY MUY AGRADECIDA POR LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS Y BUENAS VIBRAS KE ME HAN ESTADO MANDANDO YA SEA COMO REVIEW O COMO MP.**

**LA VDD ES KE EN ESAS CUESTIONES ESTOY MUCHO MEJOR. SABEN? EL OTRO DIA LO VI CON ALGUIEN MÁS Y CREO KE KISO LASTIMARME CON ELLO Y ENTONCES ME SENTÍ MUY FELIZ PK LA VDD NO ME IMPORTÓ. Y NO LO DIGO POR ARDOR, PK LA VDD YO SIEMPRE HE DICHO CUANDO ME DUELE. Y CUANDO ME DUELE NO ME AGUANTO Y LO DIGO, PERO HOY SE KE PUEDE YA NO IMPORTARME… HE COMPRENDIDO. POR KÉ LUCHAR POR ALGUIEN KE NO ESTÁ DISPUESTO A LUCHAR POR TI? ESTO DEBE SER MUTUO Y YA ME CANSÉ. ASÍ K C VA AL CUBO D LA BASURA Y A VOLVER A EMPEZAR!! O NO??**

**WII!! WENO, ME SALÍ DEL TEMA. DISCULPARÁN MI LENGUAJE CIBERNÉTICO PERO ANDO DE CARRERAS. JEJEJEJE. LES AGRADEZCO UNA VEZ MÁS Y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS (DE ALGUNA MANERA HAY KE ALIMENTAR EL EGO, NO?). CUÍDENSE Y LOS LLEVO EN MI CORAZÓN!! MUACK!**

**TLAL**


	31. La Quiero a Morir

Disc 3

**Disc 3**

**Track3- La quiero a morir- Francis Cabrel**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Francis Cabrel y yo sigo en esta historia porque se la pasa dándome lata para que la escriba. Y es tan necia que no puedo ignorarla. Está feliz de saber que hay gente que quiere conocerla y yo orgullosa de esta hija mía.**

**ACLARACIÓN: La canción está originalmente en Francés y en ese idioma es perfecta para el capítulo. Por otro lado, la traducción que ofrece el mismo autor en Español es totalmente inapropiada y adaptada para rimar, lo que me deja con una canción inútil para el fict (además de que el género es masculino). Lo que a continuación proveo no es la letra de la canción en Español, sino una traducción (o más bien adaptación) de la canción en francés. Sugiero descargar la versión francesa "je l'aime a mourir" y la letra en cursiva, será ésta vez no un lyric sino como los subtítulos de la canción. Hay otras traducciones en la red, pero esto de la traducción no es una gracia de chango y mucho menos cuando se traduce arte. Por eso, encontrarán mi versión un poco distinta, pues es una interpretación.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y UNO**

"**La quiero a Morir****"**

**(Je l'aime a mourir)**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

"_Y yo que hasta ayer nada fui_

_Y hoy resguardo sus sueños y sus noches_

_La quiero a morir"_

Me aparecí en el vestíbulo de mi hogar. Procurando no hacer demasiado ruido pues sabía que ya era muy tarde. Me aproximé a la sala y escuché a lo lejos el televisor encendido y cuando abrí la puerta descubrí lo que tanto sospechaba. Recostada sobre el sillón de la sala estaba recostada mi niñera profundamente dormida con mi bebé en brazos. Me coloqué junto al sillón con los brazos en jarras con la firme de reprenderles por eso y por la capa de golosinas y restos de otras tantas en el sillón y en la alfombra. Pero la mera visión de ambas en su más profundo estado de sueño me tocó el corazón y no pude hacer más que sonreír conmovida.

Me incliné y besé su frente antes de levantarla en mis brazos. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho sujetándose de mi cuello casi de manera automática con el ceño fruncido pues la había medio despertado. Contemplé su rostro por unos segundos… esa era la expresión que todos decían había heredado de mi. De hecho, todo mundo lo decía, Lily era igual a mi pero con el cabello rojo y los ojos de Harry… o los ojos de su abuela.

Esos ojos que durante cinco años me habían acusado silenciosa e inconscientemente del error más grande de mi vida. Error que no pude enmendar en un año o en dos o tres… y ahora habían pasado cinco y seguía tan estancada como el día primero. Ron tenía razón, ya no podía seguírselo ocultando por mucho tiempo. Con solo verla lo sabría, pero tampoco podía esconderla de él. Ni a él de ella. Especialmente lo segundo. Porque a sus cinco años, Lily era una niña muy lista. Incluso más lista que yo a esa edad, como decía mi madre. Y si ella lo decía, debía ser cierto.

Llevé a Lily hasta su habitación y la coloqué en su cama. Refunfuñó un par de veces antes de girarse y abrazar su lechuza de peluche y volver a quedarse dormida. Acaricié su pelo mientras la contemplaba dormir. No había nada que no haría por ella. Ella era mi razón de ser. Desde que Lily había abierto los ojos por primera vez habían sido su medio de comunicarse conmigo. La primera vez me reprendieron por haber sido tonta y después fueron adquiriendo nuevos matices.

A la edad de un año le compre un juguete para enseñarle a hablar, pero fueron inútiles mis esfuerzos. La pequeña Lily ya había aprendido a comunicarse con la mirada y con los gestos tan bien que no le encontraba sentido a utilizar las palabras. O por lo menos esa fue la explicación que yo encontré luego de hacerle diferentes pruebas a la niña y comprobar que no tenía ningún problema físico que le impidiera hablar.

"la niña no habla simplemente por que no quiere" me había dicho el doctor muggle luego de revisar todos los estudios. Oído, cuerdas vocales, su cerebro… todo estaba en perfecto estado. Y ni siquiera tenía un tipo de retraso mental que lo justificara. Al contrario, sus habilidades cognoscitivas estaban muy por encima del promedio.

Pero yo no podía pelear con ella. Si no quería hablar como todos los demás, entonces yo aprendería a comunicarme con sus miradas y con sus señas. Y así lo hice muy a pesar de la insistencia de mis amigos y familiares de obligarla a hablar como los demás, Lily ahora tenía cinco años y jamás había pronunciado una sola palabra. A veces me parecía que tal vez eso era parte de sus poderes mágicos, porque de repente me daba la idea de que todo lo que me quería decir lo escuchaba dentro de mi cabeza, con una vocecita que jamás había escuchado en la realidad.

Tal vez yo lo consideraba como un especie de alivio. Si Lily nunca hablaba tal vez nunca me preguntaría por su padre. Pero ese no era el caso. Aún sin habérmelo dicho con palabras, ella quiso saber un día de su papá. Así que le regalé una foto de él y le expliqué quién era él. Contesté cada una de sus preguntas. Le dije que lo había conocido en Hogwarts, le dije que ambos habíamos crecido en un ambiente muggles, que él había sido un excelente jugador de quidditch y que ahora vivía en Norte América. La única pregunta que no le pude contestar fue ¿Por qué se fue papá? Deliberadamente pretendí no entender lo que ella quería saber pero ella se dio cuenta que era una pregunta que yo no quería contestarle así que dejó de hacerla.

Toda su vida viviendo para mi hija y no lo lamentaba ni un poquito. Me había olvidado de mi vida personal, me había olvidado de los amigos. Solo trabajaba para que ella estuviera bien y pasaba mis ratos libres con ella ¿Vida amorosa? Ni de chiste, no podía enamorarme de nadie más porque ya amaba a una persona. Lejos o cerca aún lo amaba. A veces, cuando me daba por extrañarlo demasiado simplemente buscaba dentro de miss pertenencias el viejo anillo de compromiso que él me había dado la última vez que lo había visto. Me gustaba recordar la ilusión del momento, visualizar esa vida perfecta que me había creado en la cabeza en esos escasos minutos antes de arruinarlo todo.

Y ahora Harry estaba de vuelta… y mi pequeño mundo de negación estaba por desmoronarse ¿Me bastaría el lazo que compartía con Lily para salir bien librada del problema? Entre más lo pensaba, menos podía engañarme con que las cosas saldrían bien. Los días malos estaban por llegar y tenía que ser fuerte para afrontarlos. Solo le pedía a Merlín que Harry no me odiara por lo que había hecho… aunque en el fondo sabía que eso sí que era demasiado pedir. Estaba segura de que su amor por mí no habría sobrevivido tantos años… y que si ahora le daba una razón para odiarme… todos esos sueños a los que una vez les había dicho adiós, sería casi imposible de que se hicieran realidad.

"_Pueden destrozar todo lo que les plazca_

_Y ella solo tiene que abrir un espacio entre sus brazos_

_Para reconstruirlo todo, para reconstruirlo todo_

_La quiero a morir."_

Si hubiera aceptado a Harry… si no hubiera sido tan estúpida… cubrí a mi hija y la miré con todo el amor que me quedaba para dar pues sabía que Harry ya no lo aceptaría de vuelta. Y mientras me ponía de pie en dirección a la puerta de la habitación de mi hija, mi mente hizo una resolución: tenía que hablar con Harry antes de que alguna otra situación se me adelantara.

Salí de vuelta hacia la sala y mi madre, quien había fungido como niñera, ya se encontraba despierta aunque aparentemente aún somnolienta.

-Supongo que ya es hora de que me vaya…- me dijo mientras doblaba la manta con la que habían estado cubiertas ella y Lily.

-No antes de que me expliques por qué dejas que Lily vea la televisión hasta tan altas horas de la noche…- repliqué cruzándome de brazos.

Mi madre sonrió descaradamente intentando emular sin éxito una mueca de vergüenza.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?- inquirió,- como su abuela estoy obligada a malcriarla… ya tiene contigo para los regaños ¿O no?

-Entre tú y papá la han hecho una niña consentida que siempre obtiene lo que quiere…- suspiré resignada.

-Pues eso solo comprobaría la teoría de que las manzanas no caen lejos del árbol ¿No te parece? Tú siempre has hecho lo que has querido también.

Suspiré un tanto resignada antes de contestar a eso.

-Es verdad, pero eso también ha sido mi maldición…

-Otra vez Harry…- renegó ella poniendo las manos en jarras,- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya? Él se fue hace mucho.

-Él no se fue… yo lo alejé.

-Sí, lo hiciste. Pero ya no está aquí ¿Hasta cuando me harás caso y reharás tu vida con otro hombre? Mira a Ron, por ejemplo… es un buen hombre y estoy segura de que aún te ama…

-Ron no me perdonará jamás lo que le hice… yo no me he perdonado aún. Jamás lo usaría.

-¿Ni siquiera por el bien de tu hija?

-Especialmente no por mi hija.

-¡Eres tan testaruda!

-La manzana no cae lejos del árbol ¿No es así?

Esa conversación la habíamos tenido una y otra vez desde hacía años y siempre terminaba igual. Así como ahora sabía perfectamente que mi madre saldría de mi casa según ella molesta, pero al día siguiente me llamaría como si nada.

-¡Conduces con cuidado!- le grité mientras la escuchaba arrancar la vieja camioneta van blanca que utilizaba desde que yo tenía memoria.

Aún con una sonrisa en los labios ocasionada por lo graciosa que me resultaba la situación últimamente, me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un vaso con leche para antes de dormir. Miré el reloj en forma de gato en la pared y me di cuenta de que era mucho más tarde de lo que esperaba. Al día siguiente me esperaba un largo día así que me apresuré a beber. Aún tenía que arreglar el desorden de la sala, pues jamás podría dormirme sabiendo que mi sala estaba así de desordenada.

Me encontraba recogiendo los juguetes de Lily y colocándolos en su caja habitual cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Qué se te olvidó, madre?

Pero la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta no era mi madre.

-Harry…

Me quedé inmóvil por un largo rato, incapaz de decir o hacer algo que me dijera que eso era una alucinación. Harry sonrió tímidamente antes de hablar.

-Disculpa que venga a esta hora… pero me dijeron que esta era tu hora normal de llegar a casa. Espero no haberte despertado.

-Oh, sí, no hay problema. De hecho, estaba terminando de limpiar la sala…

-Claro…- sonrió él mirando que en realidad la sala no estaba tan desordenada como para no poder esperar al día siguiente.

Sonreí tontamente sin saber qué más decir.

-Nunca cambiarás ¿Verdad?

-Curioso que lo digas… dije entrando a la sala y haciendo ademán a que tomara asiento…- justo mi madre me dijo eso antes de marcharse hace uno minutos. Pero mírate tu, el que no cambia eres tu. A ti mas que a nadie le han sentado bien los años…

-Tu tampoco te ves mal…- me dijo en un tono complaciente,- si te soltaras el pelo en lugar de ese moño a lo alto de tu cabeza, representarías tu edad real o tal vez menos…

-Es más cómodo así…- me excusé pretendiendo no sonrojarme ante la observación de Harry ¿Estaba en realidad evaluando mi apariencia? ¿Por qué me preocupaba el hecho de que me encontraba bonita o no?

-Te preguntarás a qué he venido…

Asentí en silencio. Aunque la verdad era que la mera visión de él en mi sala era suficiente para hacer mi día bueno. Harry inclinó el cuerpo hacia delante apoyando sus antebrazos sobre las rodillas y acercando el rostro en dirección mía. Me sentí pequeña en el sillón de dos piezas que yo había elegido para mí sola.

-Pues he decidido que ahora que estaré de vuelta en Londres… y todos intentaremos hacer un esfuerzo por Luna… creo que lo mejor es que tu y yo hagamos las pases.

-Las… pases…

No estaba pensando muy claro y mucho menos entendía a lo que se refería Harry. Pero asentí mudamente mientras lo dejaba continuar con su discurso, que seguramente era mucho más largo que eso que me acababa de decir.

-Yo creo que muy a pesar de todo lo que haya pasado entre tu y yo en el pasado y de las cosas que ahora nos dividen… no podemos negar que siempre hemos sido muy buenos amigos. Y no veo por qué eso no puede seguir ocurriendo si años anteriores, esa fue nuestra situación ideal…

"_Ella ha borrados las cifras de cada reloj_

_Ella ha hecho de mi vida barquitos de papel_

_Del brillo de su risa"_

Lo miré incrédula y fue cuando lo noté perder sus defensas. Dio un hondo suspiro y se desplomó sobre el respaldo del sofá con las manos cubriéndole las gafas. No supe qué más decir. Mi incredulidad era honesta ¿En realidad esperaba o creía que podíamos volver a ser los amigos que alguna vez habíamos sido? Él estaba consciente de eso. Y entonces ¿A qué había ido a mi casa?

-No puedo mentirte…- me dijo aún sin animarse a descubrir sus ojos…- no he venido a eso.

Esperé la continuación de esa explicación pero no llegó lo suficientemente pronto. Así que tuve que preguntar por mí misma.

-¿Entonces a qué has venido?

-Tú me conoces…- dijo descubriendo sus ojos y mirándome fijamente. Esos ojos verdes lograban derretirme aún al paso de los años,- me conoces perfectamente. Y sabes que soy una persona que no se rinda jamás… no importa el tiempo, no importan las dificultades… no me rindo.

-Sí, lo se…- contesté aún sin comprender hacia donde se dirigía su conversación.

Entonces se puso de pie e hizo énfasis en sus palabras.

-Nunca me he rendido…- dijo de pie frente a mi a escasos centímetros. Mis manos me picaban por levantarse y tocarlo como si fuera la cosa más natural a hacer. Era como una visión tenerlo así frente a mí,- a pesar de los años… nunca he desistido de nosotros.

Me tendió la mano y el tacto de sus dedos con los míos me quemó llevando un escalofríos a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo. Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y lo contemplé a unos cuantos milímetros de mi. Nuestras narices casi hicieron contacto y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras acariciaba mi pelo con la yema de sus dedos. Sonreí para él y coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho. Estaba tan tibio y firme como lo recordaba. Su olor a lima y menta era embelezante. Como algo viejo que vivía dentro de mi y me indicaba cuando las cosas estaban bien. Lo aspiré un poco y no pude evitar sonreír. Mi sonrisa lo contagió y entonces desató el nudo de mi cabello. Incliné mi cabeza hacia delante y dejé que mi nariz rozara su barbilla, entonces él inclinó la suya y dejó que la punta de su nariz tocara la mía. Mi respiración se cortó y cerré los ojos justo un poco antes de que él cerrara los suyos.

Sentí sus labios sobre los míos. Tan firmes y suaves como siempre. Su lengua deslizándose poco a poco dentro de mi boca y encontrando la mía que se regocijaba en ese añejo sabor añorado. Entre nosotros nunca habría un beso malo, un beso mediocre… todo era tal y como lo recordaba o tal vez mejor. Lo amaba, lo amaba, lo amaba tanto… casi como la primera vez que me había dado cuenta de ello. Nos separamos un poco y me perdí en sus verdes ojos profundos mientras él me miraba también como sin poder creérselo.

Y entonces un ruidito nos distrajo el uno del otro… el instante que tardamos en voltear, fue el instante en el que una enana en pijama de amplia cabellera enmarañada salió corriendo dejando solo las betas de color rojo detrás de sí como único rastro de que había estado ahí.

"_Ella ha construido puentes entre nosotros y el cielo_

_Y los atravesamos cada vez que ella no puede dormir, no puede dormir_

_La quiero a morir."_

-¿Ella es…?- dijo con media sonrisa aún acalorado del beso que acabábamos de compartir.

-Lily.

-¿Lily?- Inquirió levantando una ceja por sobre la montadura negra de carey de sus gafas.

-Prometí que si era niña se llamaría Lily…

Harry sujetó mi rostro con sus dos manos y me miró agradecido.

-No era necesario que mantuvieras esa promesa después de todo.

-No, para nada. Lily es un hermoso nombre.

Suspiré un poco antes de continuar. La presencia de Harry me intimidaba al mismo tiempo que me llenaba de dicha, pero si algo más había de ocurrir, debía decirle primero lo que había ocurrido. Aún cuando eso implicara que cruzara la puerta y no quisiera volver nunca más.

-Mira, Harry…

-No, espera,- colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios impidiéndome continuar,- ya se por donde vas y no quiero escuchar nada de eso.

-No, Harry, pero es que yo…

-No, Hermione… no lo harás ésta vez. Ya se lo que me dirás… intentarás analizar el beso, intentarás decirme que Lily necesita más a su verdadero padre que a mi. Esas cosas ya me las has dicho antes y yo siempre te dejo hablar. Pero ésta vez no, por favor, por lo que más quieras no le pongas nombres a lo que pasa entre tu y yo. Si quieres, mejor me voy en este momento y déjame guardarme lo que acaba de pasar entre mis más preciados recuerdos. Y si has de saberlo, todos ellos siempre te incluyen a ti.

Me quedé muda ante las palabras de Harry. No sabía qué decirle. Todo aquel valor que había adquirido se me fue de las manos en ese preciso instante. Harry se apartó de mi y se dirigió a la puerta. No sin antes terminar su discurso.

-No me atrevo a pedirte nada en este momento pues se que siempre tienes que analizar las cosas antes de actuar. Así que no lo haré. Pero piénsalo, a pesar de los años… mi propuesta sigue en pie. Aunque en cinco años no me hayas buscado para nada, yo nunca dejé de pensar en ti.

No se atrevió a decir más nada antes de dirigirse de lleno a la puerta. Cuando lo vi girar el pomo de la puerta, no pude retener el impulso de decirle lo que sentía.

-Yo tampoco dejé de pensar en ti, Harry…

Sólo se imitó a sonreír antes de desaparecer del otro lado de la puerta. Y supe entonces que sería tan difícil como lo había imaginado… o tal vez mucho más.

Me dirigí una vez más a la habitación de Lily y la encontré dormida nuevamente. O tal vez solo pretendiendo que lo hacía. La amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro me indicó que ella había comprendido quién era el hombre que había visto conmigo en la sala. Sin lugar a dudas, ella era una niña demasiado inteligente para ser engañada. Y ahora no sabía qué explicación me daría más trabajo, si la que le tenía que dar a Harry sobre su parentesco con la niña… o la que le debía dar a Lily acerca de por qué su padre me odiaría por el resto de sus días al saberlo.

"_Ella ha tenido que hacer todas las guerras para volverse tan fuerte como es hoy_

_Ella ha hecho todas las guerras de la vida y del amor también."_

Acaricié el cabello de Lily por un buen rato hasta que me di cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde para seguir despierta. Mañana sería otro día y tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de mis malas decisiones en el pasado, me gustara o no.

"_Ella vive sus sueños en campos de plastilina_

_Ella baila a volteretas en los bosques que dibuja_

_La quiero a morir._

_Ella viste listones que suelta y deja volar_

_Y ella me canta que no los puedo retener_

_La quiero a morir, la quiero a morir_

_Para contruírle una caverna bajo techo_

_Debo apilar notas que grabo en la madera_

_La quiero a morir_

_Solo debo sentarme, no debo hablar_

_No debo intentar nada más que pertenecerle, que pertenecerle_

_La quiero a morir_

_Ella ha tenido que hacer todas las guerras para volverse tan fuerte como es hoy_

_Ella ha hecho todas las guerras de la vida y del amor también."_

**CREO KE LA PARTE MÁS COMPLICADA DE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO FUE LA INTERPRETACIÓN DE LA CANCIÓN. JAJAJAJAJA. NO SE POR KE ME METÍ EN EL LÍO, PERO POES NO ENCONTRÉ OTRA CANCIÓN KE ME GUSTARA. ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO. TAL VEZ NO ES MUCHO, PERO PUES TENGO KE PONERME A EXPLICAR KÉ HA SIDO D LA VIDA DE TODOS EN ESOS CINCO AÑOS Y KÉ FUE LO KE LOS LLEVÓ AM ESA SITUACIÓN EN LA KE AHORA VIVEN. **

**SI HE DE SER HONESTA, DISEÑÉ A LILY GRANGER HACE COMO UN AÑO Y DESDE ENTONCES ME HA ENCANTADO. ES UN POCO COMO HERMIONE PERO TAMBIÉN TIENE MUCHO DE LA PERSONALIDAD DE HARRY. TAL VEZ HASTA AHORA NO SE PUEDE VER, PERO SEGURO LES AGRADARÁ SU MANERA DE SER. YA SABREMOS MÁS DE ELLA UN POCO MÁS ADELANTE. POR AHORA SOLO ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO Y OJALA ME DISCULPEN LA DEMORA. SIEMPRE DIGO KE ESPERO TARDAR MENOS, PERO MI TRABAJO MUGGLE ME DEJA MUY POCO TIEMPO… Y SI A ESO LE SUMAN PROBLEMAS CON LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONALES, POES AHÍ ME HALLAN KERIENDO TERMINAR LOS CAPÍTULOS EN SEMANAS Y AL FINAL ME TOMAN MESES. PREFIERO NO PROMETER NADA, PERO UNA COSA SÍ ES SEGURA, NO DEJARÉ ESTA HISTORIA HASTA TERMINARLA.**

**POR CIERTO, LAS VECES PASADAS SE ME OLVIDÓ DEJAR LOS TÍTULOS DE LAS CANCIONES PARA LOS SIGUIENTES CAPÍTULOS. AUNQUE MI GRAN PROBLEMA A FUTURO ES KE NO HE ELEGIDO CANCIONES PARA 5 DE LOS CAPÍTULOS… ESPERO PRONTO ALGUNOS ARTISTAS COMPONGAN ALGUNAS KE LE KEDEN BIEN A SDT… SINO, POES (OJAL KE NO) DEMORARÉ MÁS DE LO NORMAL. LA BUENA NOTICIA ES KE EL DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO SÍ LA TENGO. "Tú de que vas" de Franco de Vita. ADORO ESA CANCIÓN, Y ME IMAGINO KE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS HHR SHIPPER ROMÁNTICOS DE HUESO COLORADO TB, ASÍ KE SEGURO MÁS DE ALGUNO YA LA TIENE Y SI NO, NO CREO KE HAYA PROBLEMAS PARA CONSEGUIRLA.**

**PUES AKI LOS DEJO, NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES LA IMPRESIONANTE CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS Y BUENAS VIBRAS KE ME HAN ESTADO MANDANDO A LO LARGO DE ESTE AÑO (YA VA UN AÑO!) KE HA DURADO SDT. MUCHAS GRACIAS, LES ESTOY INFINITAMENTE AGRADECIDA POR SU PACIENCIA Y POR SU APOYO EN TODOS LOS SENTIDOS. NUNCA ME CANSARÉ DE DECIR "GRACIAS".**

**HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

**TLAL**

**XOXO**


	32. Tú de Qué Vas

**Dedico éste capítulo a mi gatito hermoso porke me das la inspiración cuando me hace falta.**

**Disc 3**

**Track4- Tú de qué vas- Franco de Vita**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, la canción es de Franco de Vita. Y con el corazón en la mano les estrego lo que resta de esta historia que no ha muerto en el tintero, ni en mi mente, ni en mi corazón. Muchas gracias x leerme.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y DOS**

"**¿****Tú de Qué Vas?"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

_Si me dieran a elegir una vez más  
te elegiría sin pensarlo  
es que no hay nada que pensar_

Las cortinas de la recámara se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar sin piedad la claridad del día en dirección de la cama King size que Draco aún ocupaba a pesar de ser ya pasadas las diez de la mañana. Instintivamente apretó los ojos y se dio vuelta evitando la luz del sol que tanto le molestaba. Aún así, Ginny Weasley no se dio por vencida. Tomando la cobija que lo cubría con ambas manos, tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, dejándolo desnudo con el trasero al aire. Draco refunfuñó, Ginny sonrió complacida.

-Ya pasan de las diez,- le dijo ella con las manos en jarras.

Draco entreabrió los ojos y pudo ver su silueta aún desnuda a contraluz dando la espalda a la calle. No estaba seguro si debía hacer una escena de celos y cerrar la ventana de un brinco o dejarla ahí para contemplar esa visión casi divina.

-Hoy es Sábado,- alegó él con pereza pero con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ginny no cambió su expresión aún cuando la manera en que Draco la estaba mirando la estuviera desnudando aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Sí que lo es,- replicó ella desplazándose a lo largo de la habitación para tomar la bata de baño a un lado de la cama.

Draco estiró el brazo y aprovechó para jalarla hacia sí y colocarla a un costado de él en la cama.

-¿Y sabes para qué son buenos los sábados por la mañana?- inquirió él acariciándole los pezones con las yemas de los dedos.

No esperó a que le diera respuesta alguna, sin más ni más abalanzó sus labios sobre los de ella en busca de un beso que más que tierno estaba lleno de calor. Ginny no opuso resistencia, sabía que era algo casi imposible de hacer. Una vez que él la besaba, era como si perdiera voluntad de sí misma y no podía más que acceder a lo que él pedía sin palabras. Por lo tanto prefirió acariciarlo con las mismas ganas y la misma intensidad. Draco se dejó llevar por eso y siguió acariciando sus pezones mientras que ese beso largo y profundo lo dejaba sin aliento.

_que no existe ni motivo ni razón  
para dudarlo ni un segundo  
porque tu has sido lo mejor _

-Draco,- suspiró Ginny mientras recobraba el aliento,- son las diez…

El guapo hombre rubio ignoró las protestas de su novia y dirigió su mano derecha en dirección al sur. Pasando su abdomen y separando sus muslos con los dedos volvió a besarla con locura. Ella suspiró al sentir su cálido tacto abrirse paso al punto más sensible de su entrepierna. U n leve suspiro interrumpió el beso y Draco sonrió con malicia. Ginny aferró sus brazos al cuello de su amante clavándole las uñas en la espalda en respuesta a los suaves movimientos expertos que él realizaba dentro de ella.

-Son las diez…- volvió a suspirar ella entre gemidos de placer.

-Lo se…- sonrió él siguiendo atento en su tarea.

Una intensa sensación de calor la invadió de momento forzándola a encorvar la espalda mientras que su amante no desistía en el placer que le causaba verla disfrutar de esa manera. Siguiendo el ejemplo que él le daba, dirigió su mano a la entrepierna de él. Notó poco sorprendida que él no necesitaba más estimulación que la que ya estaba recibiendo visualmente. Intentó sonreír complacida pero el placer era demasiado como para poder cambiar su expresión a voluntad. Quién sonrió fue él pues sabía que ella estaba cerca de su primer final. Entonces ella se aferró con aún más fuerza al cuello de él sin poder contener el ligero grito que se le escapaba de la garganta. Sabiendo que su trabajo estaba hecho, Draco retiró suavemente la mano de donde la tenía acariciándole el vientre camino de vuelta al norte. Ella se estremeció ante la tierna caricia del hombre que amaba.

Y entonces lo besó y él la besó de vuelta. Dejó que le acariciara la espalda desnuda mientras que ella hacía lo suyo colocando sus piernas a los lados de sus caderas. Aún estaba sensible, pero sabía que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda y tibia como para provocarle las más placenteras sensaciones a su hombre. Eso le llenaba de orgullo pues sabía que eso era algo que lo mantenía atado a ella. Enganchado como si se tratara de un trabajo de brujería. Y aunque bien podría haberlo realizado, le llenaba de orgullo el saber que no había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo más que el de emplear su sabiduría femenina. O tal vez, solo tal vez, únicamente necesitaba ser como ella era y ya. A veces prefería no hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Después de todo, después de cinco años, aún le resultaba difícil ver a través de esos ojos grises de hielo. A pesar de que le gustaba pensar que la amaba, no siempre podía estar segura. Había días que la mirada se le perdía en la distancia y sabía que estaba pensando en cosas del pasado y le hacía un nudo en el estómago el imaginarse que se tratara de esa vida de Casanova que había dejado atrás.

_que todo este corazon  
y que entre el cielo y tu  
yo me quedo contigo_

El calor de Ginny lo volvía loco, sentirla en su piel, debajo de él lo llevaba al frenesí. Él sabía que no se trataba solo del sexo. Era el hecho de estar con ella, de compartir con ella esas sensaciones que ya había experimentado con muchas mujeres pero que por alguna razón jamás se habían sentido así con ninguna de las otras mujeres. Era amor, sí, seguro que sí. De eso estaba seguro. Algo que a pesar de todas las cosas malas que había vivido a lo largo de su vida que no creía merecer. Sintió una explosión de energía que lo dejó agotado. Ella lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo dejó reposar sobre ella unos instantes. La vio sonreír y se dio cuenta que estaba satisfecha con el trabajo que había hecho con él. Él intentó sonreír también pero estaba seguro de no haber expresado más que una mueca débil que se perdió al clavar la cara en el espacio entre su cuello y su hombro. Ginny siguió acariciando su espalda y su cabello.

-Ya pasan de las diez…- insistió ella una vez más.

-Déjame abrazarte un poco más,- suplicó él aferrándose a ella.

Ginny sonrió complacida. Lo sentía con ella, lo sabía con ella. Pero aún así no podía decir aún que lo sintiera suyo. Y quería sentirlo suyo.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó ella deslizando sus dedos a lo largo de su espalda.

Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Sabía hacia donde iban las palabras de su amada.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Quiero saberlo.

-¿Qué más necesitas para saberlo?

-Quiero saber que estarás por siempre conmigo.

Draco se apartó de ella rodando a su costado. Miró al techo por un instante antes de continuar con la conversación.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo estaré?

En el fondo sabía perfectamente qué era lo que ella quería pero a pesar de amarla con locura había un paso que aún no podía dar. A pesar de tener toda la intención y el corazón de dar. Ginny dudó un poco antes de decirlo. Ya lo habían hablado tantas veces, ya se lo había implicado de mil maneras y también ya se lo había dicho directamente otras mil veces. Pero Draco seguía necio en su negativa.

-Mis padres…

-Bendita familia Weasley que en todo se mete…

-No hables así de mi familia.

-No tengo nada en contra de tu familia,- se apresuró a decir él con enfado,- es solo que me molesta que bases tus decisiones en lo que ellos quieren de ti ¿No tienen acaso una vida propia? Dime ¿Hay acaso algo que me hayas pedido que no te he dado?

-No se trata de cosas.

-¿Entonces de qué se trata?

-Quiero seguridad.

-¿Y crees que una argolla de matrimonio te da alguna seguridad conmigo? Si yo quisiera estar con alguna otra mujer no habría argolla o papel que me detuvieran.

La declaración de Malfoy fue demasiado lejos. Ginny se puso de pie con enfado. Y se apresuró al closet de la habitación en busca de las prendas que usaría ese día. Draco suspiró frustrado.

-Eso no es lo que quise decir…- replicó él con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué es lo que quisiste decir exactamente, Malfoy?- inquirió ella poniéndose las bragas con furia.

Draco pudo notar el enojo en Ginny, pues cada que estaba molesta le gustaba emular los tiempos en que ambos eran estudiantes en Hogwarts y llamarlo por su apellido, como su aún sintiera ese rencor de antaño.

-Estás entendiendo mal.- replicó él incorporando medio cuerpo en la cama.

-¿Qué es lo que estoy entendiendo mal? ¿Que puedes irte cuando te pegue la gana? ¿Que no hay compromiso que te valga? ¿Que no puedo esperar nada de ti?

Draco balbuceó un par de veces. No estaba seguro cómo era que habían llegado a ese punto de la discusión. Tampoco estaba seguro cómo es que ella no podía ver todavía lo mucho que la amaba a pesar de ser incapaz de cumplirle ese único capricho

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero_  
_tú de que vas_

La verdad era que él era incapaz de expresar con palabras lo que sentía. Ella lo sabía, se había convertido en artista para poder lograrlo pues las palabras jamás habían sido su fuerte. Sintió deseos inmensos de meterse a su estudio y ponerse a pintar lo que sentía por ella y que ella entendiera por fin que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Pero ella estaba harta de cuadros y dibujos, quería escuchárselo decir a diario y quería que se lo demostrara y que se comprometiera con algo en su vida. Y quería saberse con seguridad la única persona en su corazón.

Y si eso era lo que sentían. Y si ambos lo sabían ¿Por qué era tan difícil expresarlo? ¿Por qué era tan difícil creerlo?

-Una cosa me queda clara, Draco,- sollozó ella terminando de abotonarse la túnica mientras metía a toda prisa los pies dentro de sus zapatos,- esto es solo un pasatiempo para ti. Y ya me cansé de ser tu pasatiempo.

Y sin decir más, se esfumó con el viento dejándolo a él solo, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos en medio de esa inmensa cama.

_si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo  
que no me pasas por el pensamiento  
y todavia preguntas si te quiero  
_

Pasadas las cinco de la tarde, por fin pudo reunir fuerzas para salirse de la cama. Miró a través del vidrio de la ventana y vio que la luz cegadora del día ya se había ido, pero no precisamente por la hora del día. Ahora una capa gruesa de nubes grises cubría el cielo. Así era el clima de Londres, aunque Draco a veces sospechaba que era una treta del cielo para ilustrar su estado de ánimo. Se vistió con pesadez y fue a la cocina en busca de algo qué comer pues seguía en ayunas, pero nada de lo que veía era lo suficientemente apetitoso.

Prescindiendo de abrigo o de paraguas alguno, se lanzó a la calle a pesar de los pronósticos de lluvia. Llegó a la parada del metro y tomó la línea rosa, no estaba de humor para aparecerse en ningún lugar, solo tenía ganas de deambular por la ciudad para aclarar sus pensamientos antes de decidir su siguiente movimiento.

La inercia lo dejó en la estación de King's Cross. Miró el anorme reloj redondo y viejo sobre los andenes mugles y contempló con melancolía el pilar entre los andenes nueve y diez. Todas las veces que había contemplado esa melena roja recorrer los pasillos de esos andenes y nunca había tenido el valor de hacerle saber lo que en realidad sentía por ella. Y ahora que según él lo había hecho por fin, el mensaje no parecía llegarle aún ¿Qué más debía hacer? ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ya había dejado de ser un Malfoy prácticamente, había renegado de su nombre y había intentado enderezarse. Ahora era un artista, algo que su padre seguramente le habría parecido deshonroso. Incluso participaba activamente en actividades de caridad con el dinero que sus padres le habían heredado y siendo él el último de la estirpe Malfoy, era demasiado dinero como para gastárselo en una vida.

Y todo lo había hecho por ella. Para ser digno de ella.

¿Cómo es que no podía verlo? ¿Es que acaso nunca sería suficiente todo lo que él podía dejar por ella y hacer por ella? Temía que si seguía cediendo, aún así. Después de todo, ella siempre necesitaría más y más de él hasta perderse en lo que ella quería de él. Temía también que lo que ella quería hacer de él era otro Harry Potter. Un Potter que había perdido hacía años y que quería recuperar al menos en él ¿Era eso en realidad lo que ella quería?

No podía permitirlo. No quería permitirlo.

Sus divagaciones lo llevaron a caminar a lo largo de Charing Cross. Entre tantas tiendas de libros viejos dejados por los viajeros por un par de libras esterlinas y las tiendas de discos hasta que llegó a la entrada del Caldero Chorreante. Entró y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla en la barra al viejo Tom, quien lo contempló algo asombrado de verlo en su establecimiento. No era muy común verlo por esos alrededores en los pasados años.

-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy,- le dijo el bar tender acercándole la cerveza de mantequilla que le había pedido.

Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, era como si de pronto se le hubieran olvidado las palabras. Buscó dentro de su túnica y no encontró ningún cigarrillo. Hacía tiempo que había dejado ese vicio, lo había olvidado. Para variar, también lo había hecho por Ginny.

_Si esto no es querer entonces dime tu lo que será  
si necesito de tus besos pa' que pueda respirar  
y de tus ojos que van regalando vida  
y que me dejan sin salida  
_

Ginny había llegado a su casa de modas en el Callejón Diagón mucho antes del medio día, la cual era su hora habitual de llegada los sábados. Al verla llegar, sus empleadas habían corrido de un lado a otro organizándose y preparando el desfile de modas que se avecinaba. Y no porque fueran tan eficientes, era más bien porque ellas sabían que cuando llegaba antes de su hora habitual de llegada, con esa expresión en la cara que su cabellera rojiza parecía más bien hecha de fuego, era que algo no andaba muy bien en el paraíso. Una nueva pelea entre ella y el señor Malfoy era segura. Y lo más probable era que si alguna de ellas se equivocaba en algo rutinario, por muy sencillo que fuera arreglar el problema después, la pagaría con la dueña.

En cuanto se sentó en su mesa de trabajo, se puso a hilvanar como desquiciada, miraba el calendario y el reloj como si no le quedara tiempo en el mundo para terminar lo que estaba ya casi terminado. Se había hecho la idea en la cabeza de no salir de ahí hasta haber terminado. Y esa sentencia iba de seguro para sus empleadas también.

-¡Margaret!- exclamó la pelirroja.

La chica tembló de miedo al solo escuchar su nombre, solo esperaba no haber hecho en lo más remotamente mal digno de que la mujer se pusiera a gritarle.

-Dígame, señorita Weasley…- replicó le empleada acudiendo a su llamado lo más rápidamente que sus piernas le permitieron estar cerca de ella.

-¿En dónde están las telas estampadas de color amarillo y azul que te pedí desde ayer?

-En el armario de las telas nuevas, señorita… donde siempre ponemos las telas nuevas…_- las manos le temblaban al hablar, así que las ocultó detrás de su espalda.

-¿Y qué hacen ahí? ¡Tenemos que cortarlas el día de hoy!

-Pensé que las cortaría hasta que terminara de hacer los trazos, señorita. Usted claramente me dijo que había que desechar los trazos de ayer porque no servían…

-No servían porque no tenía la tela a la mano para saber lo que podía hacer para mejorarlas ¡Las telas debían estar en mi mesa de trabajo!

-Disculpe, señorita. Yo solo creí que…

-¡Deja de creer cosas y tráeme esas telas ya!

-De inmediato, señorita… disculpe usted…

La empleada salió de la habitación como alma que llevaba el diablo y suspiró aliviada que el regaño no hubiera pasado a más. Bien sabido era que cuando la jefa estaba de malas podía hacer llorar hasta a la empleada más centrada y eficiente. Segundos después, la chica colocó las telas a un lado de los bocetos en los que Ginny estaba trabajando y se colocó a un lado de ella esperando por una nueva orden.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo más?

Ginny suspiró ante la ineptitud de su empleada mientras revisaba la calidad de las telas que habían llegado a su estudio. Eran perfectas, aún así no podía llegar a una conclusión en lo que a su uso respectaba.

-Es todo, retírate de mi vista.

La chica obedeció al vilo.

Maldito Malfoy, Maldito Draco Malfoy ¿Qué se creía? Un día venía a ella con promesas de amor eterno y al día siguiente le ponía las mil y una excusas ¿Es que acaso le estaba exigiendo demasiado?

"sí, le estás exigiendo demasiado"

Lo sabía, en el fondo lo sabía. Sí que le estaba exigiendo demasiado. Para ser un Malfoy ya era bastante con lo que ya había obtenido de él. Pero lo quería demasiado como para aceptar que eso era todo lo que jamás obtendría. Ella lo quería todo, quería el cuento de hadas con final feliz y todo lo demás. Creía merecérselo y quería que Draco fuera quien se lo diera.

Suspiró frustrada dejando de lado todo el trabajo que inútilmente ya no realizaba ¿Qué es lo que podía hacer? ¿Qué es lo que quería en realidad? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que con lo que tenía ahora ya era lo suficientemente feliz? ¿Por qué siempre quería más? Tal vez simplemente no podía aceptar el haber perdido una vez al hombre que tanto había amado. Y a pesar de todas sus puestas… no podía concebir el haberse enamorado tanto de alguien una segunda vez. Y también tenía miedo de perderle. Si había perdido a Harry que era Harry ¿Qué podía esperar con Draco? Pero por más dudas que su cabeza generara, había sobrevivido cinco años a su lado alimentándose de esperanzas basadas en las nuevas actitudes que había contemplado en él ¿Falsas esperanzas? Incluso tenía una esperanza que le decía que sus esperanzas no eran falsas.

Y así era feliz, al menos por ahora…

_y para que quiero salir  
si nunca he sido tan feliz  
que te prefiero más que nada en este mundo_

Draco entró en el callejón Diagón luego de pasar a través de la barda de ladrillos en el fondo del bar en el que había estado. Luego de la cerveza de mantequilla había pedido unos cuantos whiskys de fuego y había tomado su decisión de hablar con Ginny y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez ¿Qué se creía esa mujer? No podía andar por ahí mangoneándolo como bien le diera en gana y luego abandonarlo ¡No señor!

La humedad sobre su cabeza lo hizo arrepentirse de no cargar consigo un paraguas o el abrigo impermeable. Pero su decisión era aún más grande como para que una simple lluvia lo detuviera. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran ya las nueve de la noche. Era demasiado tarde para encontrar tienda alguna abierta en el callejón Diagón. No así lo era para el Callejón Nocturno, que había sido uno de sus lugares favoritos y más frecuentados en su infancia. Varias personas habían sido grandes amigos de su padre y seguramente estarían dispuestos a pagarle uno o dos favores a nombre su linaje.

Pues ¿Qué se creía esa mujer para poner en tela de juicio lo que él sentía? Ya lo había pensado mucho. Ya había tenido una resolución. Eso tenía que acabar ya.

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero  
tú de que vas_

Salió de la tienda de antigüedades que el dueño abrió para él a pesar de ser horas ya de no estar trabajando. La suerte era que el dueño vivía justo debajo de la tienda, así que no había tenido que hacer más que insistir. Luego de varios minutos, le habían abierto la puerta. Nada se le podía negar aún a Draco Malfoy, aunque era un rumor común entre la sociedad de los ex mortífagos que Draco Malfoy se había vuelto un traidor de la sangre y que era indigno de su apellido. Draco lo sabía muy bien, pero no le importaba lo que las personas de ese círculo social tenían que decir de él. No eran más que escorias y él solo necesitaba un pequeño favor.

Debía haber sido un espectáculo extraño el verlo ahí parado a esas horas de la noche, todo empapado, con esa expresión de enfado y frustración en lugar de su galanura habitual y la expresión altanera que tanto le caracterizaba. Y sí, que Ginny amaba porque de no ser así, posiblemente habría perdido hasta eso.

_si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo  
que no me pasas por el pensamiento  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero  
_

De regreso en el callejón Diagón y con paso decidido, Draco se acercó a la casa de modas de su amada. No tardó mucho tiempo en distinguirla a través de la ventana de su estudio donde se veía bastante ensimismada en alguno de sus diseños. La luz amarilla de la vela le iluminaba el rostro de una manera casi angelical a pesar de su expresión bastante seria, y su cabello rojizo que le caía sobre el rostro ayudaba bastante en ese efecto. Sabía que la encontraría ahí, aún trabajando. La conocía bastante bien como para saber que era demasiado pronto para que diera su brazo a torcer de buenas a primeras.

Y ahora era él el que tenía que hacer algo.

Metió la mano derecha dentro de su abrigo y sujetó con fuerza el paquete que había adquirido minutos antes en la tienda de antigüedades. Era hora de actuar.

La puerta del estudio fue aporreada tan estridentemente que Ginny pegó un brinco de sorpresa picándose el dedo índice con la aguja con la que estaba trabajando. Se levantó algo asustada y se enfundó la varita en el pliegue de la cintura mientras se dirigía a ver quién era el que venía a molestarla a esa hora. Miró el reloj de reojo en su camino al recibidor y se dio cuenta que eran casi las doce ¿Quién podía ser?

Se paró unos instantes contemplando la puerta que se quería ceder de su cerrojo con tremendos golpes que recibía y suspiró un par de veces antes de gritar.

-¡¿Quién es?!

Como respuesta solo recibió un par de golpes más. Ginny sintió un escalosfríos recorrerle el cuerpo antes de insistir.

-¡¿Quién es?! He dicho. Y no pienso abrir esa puerta hasta que se identifique.

Esperaba escuchar un par de azotes más, pero para su sorpresa, los golpes terminaron. Intento ver de quién se trataba por una de las ventanas al lado de la puerta, pero no logró ver nada. Sintiéndose asustada y un tanto asediada, Ginny tomó la varita con fuerzas antes de decidirse a abrir la puerta.

-¡Quien quiera que seas! ¡Más vale que no estés del otro lado de la puerta cuando la abra porque lo vas a lamentar!

Dio vuelta al cerrojo con la mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha ponía en alto la varita. El conjuro para un hechizo aturdidor ya estaba en su mente.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta, vio una sombre y lanzó el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas. El cuerpo inconsciente de Draco voló por los aires aterrizando de espaldas a un par de metros delante de ella. Ella sollozó al ver de quién se trataba.

-¡Draco!

_Ay es que no vez que no ves  
que toda mi vida tan solo depende de ti  
_

Corrió hacia él sintiendo que la sangre se le helaba. Sintió la lluvia helada que ahora amainaba y la empapaba casi tanto como ya lo estaba su amado. Actuando por instinto, lo levantó utilizando la magia de su barita para colocarlo dentro de la tienda. Una vez adentro, se apresuró a limpiarle el rostro lleno de lodo y a quitarle la ropa empapada. Busco a toda prisa en su cabeza alguna señal de algún golpe o herida ocasionada por el golpe recibido al aterrizar.

-Simplemente no puedes dejar de quitarme la ropa ¿Verdad, mujer?

Ginny brincó de susto al escuchar su voz.

-Estás borracho,- declaró ella enfadada después de haber detectado el olor a whisky de fuego en su aliento.

-Y tú estás hermosa, pero esas son cosas que no podemos remediar en este momento ¿Verdad?

Ginny se puso de pie con enfado.

-Eres imposible,- reclamó volviéndole la espalda.

-Mira quién lo dice…- replicó él intentando sentarse pero la cabeza aún la deba vueltas. No estaba seguro si era por el efecto del alcohol y si era el golpe que acababa de recibir por doble partida.

-¿Yo soy imposible?- inquirió ella dándose la vuelta con las manos en jarras.

Draco la amaba tanto que incluso su expresión enojada la encontraba adorable ¿Qué podía hacer él contra eso?

-Mira, Ginny… no he venido a pelear…- Draco se puso de pie tambaléandose.

Ginny estuvo tentada a ayudarlo, pero el orgullo no la dejaba.

-¿Entonces a qué has venido? Por el alboroto que armaste allá afuera y que casi me tumbas la puerta, yo podría pensar todo lo contrario.

-Disculpa lo de la puerta, mañana te compro una nueva.

-Tú todo lo quieres arreglar con dinero…

-Tampoco he venido a hablar de finanzas, Ginny.

Él se acercó a ella con paso lento. Ginny contempló su cuerpo desnudo y esa mirada que tanto conocía cuando solo tenía una cosa en mente.

-Te advierto que si me pones una mano encima ¡Te vuelvo a aturdir!

-No lo harías

-¿Quieres apostar? Justo lo acabo de hacer y lo volvería a hacer.

-Lo hiciste porque no sabías que era yo, pero no lo harías a propósito…

Se acercó lentamente y sujetó la punta de la varita con la yema de los dedos. Tenía razón ¡Rayos! Odiaba que tuviera razón. Y odiaba también que la mirara de esa manera en que sabía que no podría resistirse. Entonces la abrazó y ella dejó caer su varita.

-¿Qué te falta?

Ella tembló entre sus brazos ¿Qué le faltaba? No estaba segura, tal vez mucho, tal vez nada.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser feliz con lo que tienes?- volvió a preguntar él.

Ginny sollozó y lo apretó contra si.

-No quiero quedarme sola…

-No es mi intención dejarte sola ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

Ginny volvió a sollozar y Draco comenzó a acariciar su espalda.

-Eres todo lo que necesito,- le susurró tiernamente al oído recorriendo el mechón pelirrojo que le enmarcaba el rostro.

Ginny se apartó un poco con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Me crees?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad me crees?

-S-si…- dijo ella antes de buscar desesperadamente sus labios.

Se sintió aliviada, completa. Feliz de tenerlo ahí con ella. De escucharlo decir esas cosas, de sentir sus brazos acariciando su espalda y desvistiéndola con todo el cariño del mundo. Con ese amor que no estaba segura de merecer. Después de cinco años juntos, con peleas así o más fuertes, las reconciliaciones siempre eran la mejor parte.

Su túnica cayó al suelo junto con el resto de su ropa. Ahora estaban a la par. Desnudos en medio de esa habitación iluminada solo por la luz de una vela. Solos los dos besándose como si el mañana no existiera. Ella deslizando sus dedos entre el cabello de él y él sujetándola de las caderas atrayéndola hacia sí mismo.

-Te amo- dijo ella.

-Yo te amo más,- contestó él levantándola al vilo y recargándola contra la pared mientras que ella dejaba reposar las piernas sobre sus caderas.

_Si te he dado todo lo que tengo  
hasta quedar en deuda conmigo mismo  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero  
tu de que vas_

Solo se escuchaba "te amo" entre besos y besos. Besos largos, besos rápidos, besos profundos. Caricias y suspiros. No necesitaban nada más. El fuego que los consumía no dejaba hablar mucho a sus bocas, la sed insaciable que tenía el uno del otro parecía no acabarse jamás. Draco entró en ella haciéndola gemir cada vez más fuerte. No podía creer que por orgullo había estado a punto de dejar de lado al único hombre con quien podía sentirse completa en todos los sentidos. Lo dejó levantarla una y otra vez contra la pared mientras que sentía que sus adentros ardían en medio de esa explosión húmeda y constante.

Lo quería, lo amaba. Lo quería para sí. Lo quería para siempre. Y no quería saber nada más.

-Te amo,- volvió a decir Draco sintiendo que estaba cerca del final.

-Yo te amo más,- contestó ella volviéndolo a besar.

Y cuando la energía se le concentraba en ese solo punto y las fuerzas estaban por abandonarlo. La besó con lo que le quedaba de energía y la puso de vuelta en el suelo dejando reposar la cabeza sobre los pechos de ella aún sensibles. Ginny se limitó a sujetarlo entre sus brazos; satisfecha y exhausta recargada en la pared.

-Cásate conmigo.

La voz de Draco sonó como un eco en los oídos de Ginny ¿Había dicho acaso lo que creía que había dicho?

-¿Qué?

Estaba segura que era solo por la emoción, por el momento. Pero que no lo había dicho en serio. Al decir "¿qué?" le estaba dando la oportunidad de retractarse y decir "no, nada". Aunque el hecho de que lo dijera la llenaba de dicha.

-Cásate conmigo,- repitió él ahora con más decisión y compostura.

-Draco… yo…

-No lo vas a dudar ahora luego que me costó tanto tiempo decidirlo ¿Verdad?

-Pero es que… no creí…

Draco se apartó de ella y buscó entre su chaqueta el paquete que había adquirido en el callejón Nocturno. Era una pequeña cajita de color negro que Ginny identificó de inmediato… a cuántas novias no les había diseñado su vestido.

Draco se puso de rodillas y extendió la caja abierta hacia ella. Era un hermoso anillo de diamantes y esmeraldas empotradas en un anillo de oro blanco. Ginny se llevó las manos a la cara que no podía esconder una amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

-Cásate conmigo,- volvió a insistir Draco.

-No sé qué decir…

-Pues si dices que sí, sería genial…

-¡Claro que sí!

Entonces Draco sonrió también y se puso de pie para colocarle el anillo. Ambos sonrieron complacidos.

-El anillo es hermoso, Draco ¡Qué buen gusto!

-Era de mi madre. Hace tiempo lo quise vender en una tienda que mi padre frecuentaba, pero valía una fortuna y no me lo quiso pagar. Como yo ya no lo quería conmigo, le dije que lo dejara en la tienda y lo vendiera a quien pudiera pagarlo… supongo que fue muy extravagante para la mayoría de los clientes… o simplemente el anillo se quedó esperando a que yo fuera a recogerlo nuevamente. No lo se…

-Pues me encanta…

-Me alegra, esa era la idea…

-Solo una cosa…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si nuestros hijos preguntan… daremos una versión que ellos puedan escuchar acerca de cómo me pediste matrimonio…

Draco guardó silencio por unos instantes…

-¿Hijos? ¿Cuáles hijos?

Ginny frunció el entrecejo… pero luego lo cambió por una sonrisa…

-Está bien, lo haremos un paso a la vez…

-Eso me suena a que tienes un plan, futura señora Malfoy…- renegó él burlonamente tomándola entre sus brazos.

-Pues el primero funcionó de maravilla…- sonrió ella colgándosele del cuello.

-Me alegra que funcionara,- sonrió él también antes de volver a besarla.

_si no hay un minuto de mi tiempo  
que no me pasas por el pensamiento  
y todavía preguntas si te quiero  
_

**ESTO… POES AKI TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO. POR FIN!! POR FIN!! LES VOY A DECIR LA VERDAD. NO ME HABIA PUESTO A ELLO EN SERIO HASTA HACE COMO UNA SEMANA. DE ANTEMANO AGRADEZCO LOS MPS Y LOS REVIEWS DE LAS PERSONAS QUE QUERÍAN SABER MÁS, KE DESESPERABAN X SABER SI IBA O NO A CONCLUÍRLA. D ESO NO C PREOCUPEN, LA TERMINARÉ AUNKE SEA LO ÚLTIMO KE HAGA. LO ÚLTIMO KE HAGA!!! JAJAJAJA**

**Y WENO, PS… SEGURO KERRÁN SABER KÉ PASÓ. Y WENO, YA TODOS SABIAN LOS PREOBLEMAS KE HABIA ESTADO TENIENDO CON MI LAP. PS PASÓ KE A FINALES DE OCTUBRE DEL AÑO PASADO, KERMIT D PLANO MURIÓ. LA PANTALLA C LE DESCOMPUSO Y EL SISTEMA OPERATIVO GRACIAS A KE TENIA UNA PILA Y UN CARGADOR CHAFAS, TB CADUCARON. YO LLENA D CONSTERNACIÓN Y SIN DINERO PARA REPARARLA, NO SUPE KE HACER. TODO LOS KE TENIA DE MIS HISTORIAS C HABIAN KEDADO AHÍ ADENTRO Y NO TENIA RESPALDO ALGUNO EN NINGUNA OTRA COMPUTADORA, MEMORIA, U HOJA IMPRESA. LO ÚNICO KE TENÍA EN LA CABEZA ERA EL NOMBRE DEL SIGUIENTE TÍTULO Y LO KE A GRANDES RASGOS OCURRÍA, PERO LO KE ERA EL RESTO DEL FICT… C HABIA KEDADO DENTRO DE MI LAP. PUES AN DICIEMBRE UNA AMIGA KEDO D REPARARLA PROMETIO RESCATAR ARCHIVOS… PERO YA C VA A ACABAR MARZO Y APENAS ME DIJERON "YA STA… SON 3 MIL BAROS…" Y YO CON CERO BARO… NO HE PODIDO RECOGERLA… X AHORA HE TERMINADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y EN ESPERA D TENER UN MILAGRO MONETARIO Y RECUPERAR MI LAP (MERLIN BENDITO TB C RECUPERARON LOS ARCHIVOS), NO C CUANDO TNGA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO. NI SIKIERA RECUERDO LA CANCIÓN O LO KE PASA. AUNKE CREO KE TODAVIA NO TENIA CANCION PARA ESE CHAP. NO SE. **

**PERO ESPERO PODER SOLUCIONAR ESOS PROBLEMAS PRONTO Y SEGUIR CON LA HISTORIA X KE AHORA LO KE MAS ME SOBRA ES TIEMPO Y GANAS DE ESCRIBIRLA. SENTIMENTALMENTE ESTOY MUY BN. DEBEN AGRADECER A MI GATITO HERMOSO EL HABERME DEVUELTO LAS GANAS DE VIVIR Y DE SONREÍR Y D ESCRIBIR Y D TODO. ES MI DIOS D LA INSPIRACIÓN. JI!! ASI KE ME DESPIDO X HOY, CON LA PROMESA D ECHARLE TODAS LAS GANAS DEL MUNDO SOBRE TODO PARA O DEJARLOS ABAJO. **

**LES AGRADEZCO UNA VEZ MÁS D VDD INFINITAMENTE LOS MENSAJES KE HE RECIBIDO. CON SU CONSTERNACIÓN Y CON SUS ÁNIMOS. AGRADEZCO LA CANCIÓN D ENRIKE KE LA VDD ME HIZO MUCHO REÍR Y ME MOTIVÓ PARA TERMINAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE ÉSTE CAPÍTULO.**

**DISFRUTEN LA VIDA, LINDOS. Y NOPS VEMOS PRONTO.**

**OS AMO MIL!! (XDDDDD)**

**XOXO**


	33. Uno

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y yo no gano ni un céntimo por escribir acerca de ellos. La canción es de Carlos Gardel aunque Luis Miguel hizo una versión que también me gusta mucho (y es la que escuchaba cuando escribí éste capítulo). Cualquier versión que elijan está bien =D**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y TRES**

"**UNO"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

_Uno busca lleno de esperanzas el camino que los sueños prometieron a sus ansias. Sabe que la lucha es cruel y es mucha pero lucha y se desangra por la fe que lo empecina._

Ron contempló por enésima vez el rostro de Luna mientras dormía. Su rostro redondo y angelical como de un cuadro del siglo dieciocho era inmaculado. Desde que se había hecho la resolución de estar ahí para ella no había roto su promesa ni un solo día. Estaba de más decir que era de los pocos hombres que quedaban que nunca las rompían. Día y noche había estado ahí sujetando su mano y sirviéndole en todo lo que necesitaba. Y no es que sus demás amigos no quisieran hacer lo mismo, pero obviamente no tenían la misma oportunidad que él. Dada su situación había decidido tomarse por fin su año sabático en el trabajo. Y ahora que Harry estaba de vuelta, ya había quién podía hacer el trabajo que él dejaba.

El intento de suicidio de Luna les había caído como bomba a todos pero de cierta manera particular le había resonado un poco más a él. Tal vez porque la última vez que habían hablado había quedado más que claro que la situación de ambos era de lo más parecida a lo que se veía. Los dos habían decidido amar sin medida a la persona equivocada y ambos habían tenido que sobreponerse al hecho de saber que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos. Así que de cierta manera él más que nadie podía comprender las razones por las que Luna había tomado esa decisión tan arrebatada. Por supuesto que lo comprendía. ¿Cuántas veces esa siniestra idea no le había rondado por la mente? ¿Cuántas veces llorando solo en su habitación había empezado la pregunta que nunca se atrevía a terminar?

"¿ Y si solo…?"

Pero él no era tan osado como Luna. Nunca había tenido el valor para terminar la pregunta ni siquiera en su cabeza. Tal vez esa era la única diferencia entre él y ella. Aún cuando había crecido para ser un Auror al igual que su mejor amigo, la verdad es que no era para nadie desconocido que el valiente de los dos era Harry. Si él había decidido seguir sus pasos era simplemente porque nunca había sabido hacer otra cosa. Seguir a Harry hasta en sus más locas aventuras era algo que venía haciendo desde los once años ¿Quién podía culparlo si al crecer también lo seguía en las que el Ministerio de Magia le deparaba? Tal vez por eso en los pasados años se había sentido tan perdido. De cierta manera Harry siempre había sido como una brújula para él. Siempre había marcado la dirección de su camino. Y ahora que se encontraba solo para tomar sus propias decisiones, se encontraba con la sorpresa que no sabía ni como hacerlo. Por lo que en los pasados cinco años había dejado que el viento lo moviera como un barco a la deriva.

_Uno va arrastrándose entre espinas y en su afán de dar su amor. Sufre y se destroza hasta entender que uno se ha quedado sin corazón._

Seguramente para Luna no había sido diferente. Aunque posiblemente en su caso el viento no había soplado muy a favor. Alejarse de la persona que amaba y aceptar que esa persona era aún más feliz con otra persona no era fácil. Por mucho que Luna hubiera querido no creerlo, la verdad era que Neville y Mallory eran una pareja excelente. ¿Y eso dónde la dejaba a ella? Ginny por lo menos tenía a Draco ¿Pero ella qué tenía? Llegar a la decisión no era fácil pero cuando unes los puntos de los eventos en su vida, no hay que ser un genio para ponerse en sus zapatos. Ron sabía todo esto y de alguna manera podía visualizarse a sí mismo en la posición de Luna. Podría haber sido él quien yacía en la cama o aún peor…

"Apestas"

La voz débil de Luna lo alejó de sus pensamientos. O al menos había creído que había sido Luna quien había hablado pero al contemplar su rostro se dio cuenta que seguía dormida. Aún así, se atrevió a replicar.

"¿Perdón?"

"Dije… que apestas"

Sus ojos seguían cerrados, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, quitando de toda duda que había sido ella quien había hablado.

"Bueno, es que yo…"

Ron tuvo el impulso de olerse a sí mismo antes de replicar cualquier cosa, pero Luna lo interrumpió nuevamente.

"Llevas mucho tiempo aquí. Deberías ir a tu casa, tomar un baño, comer algo… hacer algo útil con tu vida…"

Una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujó en el rostro de Ron. Luna no sonaba como a la chica que siempre había conocido. La amargura se había apoderado de ella como nunca él podría habérselo imaginado.

_Precio de castigo que uno entrega por un beso que no llega a un amor que lo engañó._

"Descansa, Luna. Has pasado por mucho…"

"¿Y tú que sabes de las cosas que he pasado? No tienes idea…"

"Claro que tengo idea, Luna. Yo…"

"Por supuesto que no. Tú al igual que los demás no estuviste ahí ¿Y ahora creen que con venir y hacerme estúpidas promesas todo se va a arreglar? Las cosas no se arreglan con solo decir lo siento, Ron"

De pronto Luna estaba sentada en la cama y con lágrimas brotando incontroladamente de sus ojos. Él intentó sujetar una de sus manos pero ella se lo impidió apartándola bruscamente. Las manchas marrones en los vendajes de sus muñecas, resaltaban la longitud de sus cortadas y posiblemente lo desesperada de su situación.

"No debes hablar así, Luna. Estás dejando que tu sufrimiento te nuble el juicio"

"¿Y se supone que tú eres el experto en controlar las emociones? ¿Qué me puedes decir tú si saliste corriendo de la vida que tenías solo porque no supiste lidiar con la traición de tus mejores amigos?"

Las palabras de Luna lo habían calado hasta los huesos. De pronto su mirada se clavó en el suelo, pero ella en lugar de disculparse lo miró con mucho resentimiento.

"Tú no eres mejor que yo, Ron. Solo has sido más cobarde, así que no vengas aquí pretendiendo que tienes todas las respuestas cuando obviamente no sabes ni cómo manejar tu propia vida ¿Cómo es que pretendes venir a decirme cómo manejar la mía?"

Él no dijo nada más. Simplemente se puso de pie, se dio la media vuelta y, herido, salió con paso rápido del hospital con las palabras de Luna haciendo eco en su cabeza una y otra vez…

_Vacío ya de amar y de llorar tanta traición._

Había algo de verdad en las palabras de su amiga, por supuesto. Ella no había dicho otra cosa que él no hubiera pensado o considerado ya. Todo era verdad, su vida era una basura y él era un cobarde que había salido huyendo cuando no había podido más. Aún cuando había accedido al divorcio y a apartarse e incluso tal vez reconocer a la hija de Hermione en caso de que fuera suya, eso no quitaba que todas las cosas que había hecho con su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo, no eran más que reacciones sin sentido porque a decir verdad, cualquier resultado que tuviera, le daba igual. La vida la daba igual, la comida le daba igual, su vestimenta, su casa, su trabajo. Todo le daba igual. Vivir o morir eran dos opciones que ni le agradaban ni le disgustaban ¿Qué tipo de persona anda así por la vida como un inferi?

_Si yo tuviera el corazón, el corazón que di._

_Si yo pudiera como ayer querer sin presentir._

El mismo tipo de persona que se había quedado sin corazón, sin amigos y sin confianza. Luna tenía razón, no podía pretender más que tenía todas las respuestas si ni siquiera podía encontrarlas para sí mismo ¿Pero qué podía hacer?

Al llegar a la casa en la que alguna vez había vivido con Hermione y la cual era ahora su hogar, se forzó por vez primera a admirar las paredes, el suelo y el techo de ese lugar. Desde que había vuelto ahí no se había atrevido a hacerlo con detenimiento ya que cada rincón de esa casa le traía dolorosos recuerdos que prefería no evocar. Hacía cinco años que vivía ahí y lo primero que había hecho al llegar ahí había sido cubrir los muebles con sábanas blancas. Esperando que al menos con eso poder cubrir los recuerdos que no podía evadir cuando se ponía a pensar mucho en ello. Y ahora, cinco años después, esas sábanas algunas vez blancas se habían teñido de gris emulando irónicamente en forma de fantasmas grises deambulado por todas las habitaciones.

Tampoco había un solo cuadro en las paredes, esos también los había descolgado y confinados a algún oscuro rincón en el ático. Solo la estufa y la cama no estaban cubiertas ya que eran las únicas cosas que utilizaba además del cuarto de baño y el de lavado. Para él habían sido como vivir en una casa abandonada durante los últimos cinco años ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de lo patético que eso era?

¿Y si solo…?

Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo empezó a descubrir los muebles de la sala. Una nube de polvo entonces empezó a llenar el ambiente que al disiparse lo transportó en el tiempo al ver que todo era exactamente a como lo recordaba de años atrás. O por lo menos los muebles lo eran. Cuando los había cubierto, lo había hecho porque en sus pensamientos y en su rencor, no podía dejar de imaginarse a Harry y a Hermione teniendo relaciones por toda la casa a sus espaldas y ese sentimiento lo llenaba de odio y resentimiento para con todo mundo. Los había odiado a ellos pero también a los demás por no ponerse de su lado y por no comprender todo por lo que había pasado. Y ahora no le quedaba más que preguntarse si el malgastar su vida de esa manera había valido la pena o si hubiera sido mejor haber seguido los pasos de Luna y haberle puesto fin a su sufrimiento.

No tenía las respuestas a ninguna de sus preguntas y mucho menos a las de Luna. Hermione siempre había sido la que pensaba por los dos. Siempre había sido la que daba todas las respuestas a las cosas que él quería saber y hasta las que no quería saber ¿Cómo se suponía que ahora él aprendiera a encontrarlas por sí mismo?

Avanzando hacia la cocina y sintiendo como si entrase a esa casa por primera vez en mucho tiempo, descubrió también la barra de la cocina. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar esa fatídica vez que había hecho el amor con Hermione sobre ella. Recuerdos y más recuerdos… no estaba seguro qué era lo que debía de hacer con ellos. Lo único que sí sabía era que olvidarlos no era una opción ya que lo había intentado muchas veces y por más que había querido no lo había logrado.

_Si yo tuviera el corazón, el mismo que perdí._

_Si olvidara a la que ayer lo destrozó y pudiera amarte._

Miró la superficie de la barra. Sin polvo pues había estado cubierta. Aún habían varios sartenes, cucharas y cuchillos sobre ella. Todo tal cual los había dejado Hermione antes de irse. Todo en perfecto orden de tamaño como a ella siempre le había gustado. Se quedó ahí observándolos como queriendo que con solo pensarlo se movieran solos o que su sola presencia pudiera traerle de vuelta todo aquello que había perdido. Pero no tenía caso. No importaba cuanto lo deseara. Lo perdido estaba perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Y si tan solo…?

De pronto un objeto en la barra llamó su atención, uno de los cuchillos parecía brillar un poco más que los demás. Como si alguien le hubiera sacado filo antes de abandonarlo ahí por tantos años. Entonces un mundo de posibilidades se dibujó en su mente. Tal vez había una razón por la cual estaba ahí, tal vez se suponía que él lo encontraría. Tal vez ese era el verdadero final de su absurda y triste vida y Luna era la mensajera para darse cuenta de que lo único que tenía que hacer por primera vez en su estúpida vida era tomar por fin una decisión que pudiera llamar suya. No por seguir a Harry, no porque Hermione le diera la respuesta, sino hacer de una vez por todas algo que en verdad quería y que nunca había hecho por la cobardía que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Tal vez era hora de decirle adiós a todo ese rencor y a todos esos recuerdos. Y bien sabía que mientras viviera eso no era posible así que no tenía otra salida. Las lágrimas inundaron su rostro al sentir que la decisión estaba hecha. Tal vez debería escribir una nota… ¿Pero a quién que valiera la pena? No sabría ni que decir a sus padres o a sus hermanos, desde hacía mucho tiempo que eran extraños para él y viceversa. Tampoco le quedaban amigos y en su trabajo no creía que notaran la diferencia. Llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo el papel perfecto como fantasma ¿Para qué arruinarlo con tanto drama? Era mejor así, rápido y sin anestesia. Y sin pensarlo mucho… no quería darse tiempo a acobardarse tampoco.

Contempló detenidamente el cuchillo que había tomado. Esa sería su arma y él mismo sería el verdugo.

"No estarás pensando hacer lo que creo que estás pensando hacer ¿Verdad?"

El susto fue tal para Ron que hasta el cuchillo se cayó de sus manos aterrizando de vuelta en la barra de donde lo había tomado. Luna se había aparecido en la cocina desde hacía quién sabe cuánto.

"¿A q-qué t-te refieres?" tartamudeó él.

"A que estabas contemplando ese cuchillo como un maniático" replicó Luna acercándose a él y sujetando el cuchillo ella misma.

"¿Cómo has logrado salir del hospital? ¿Y cómo me encontraste?"

"Le robé la varita a un enfermero…" Sonrió levente diciendo lo anterior como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. Mientras hablaba recorría el filo del cuchillo con su dedo índice. "Te busqué en varios lugares, pero tu casa fue mi tercera opción. La sorprendida soy yo, no pensé que en realidad estarías aquí pero tenía que intentarlo"

"No creo que sea buena idea que juegues con cuchillos en este momento…" indicó él nerviosamente.

"¿Y dejarte toda la diversión?" sonrió ella amargamente

"Y-yo n-no…"

"Sé lo que pensabas hacer, no lo niegues" replicó ella mordazmente mirándolo por fin a los ojos. "Y también se por qué pensabas hacerlo…"

La última frase no sonó tan mordaz como la primera para sorpresa de Ron.

"Y lo siento mucho en verdad" agregó ella con ese tono sincero y conciliador que siempre la había caracterizado y a su vez colocando el cuchillo de vuelta en la barra. "No debí haber dicho esas cosas tan horribles en el hospital. No te lo merecías. Después de todo lo que hiciste por mí, no debía haberme portado como una harpía"

"Pero tenías razón" suspiró él por fin "he sido un cobarde durante todo este tiempo"

"Por supuesto que no" sonrió ella amargamente "la cobarde he sido yo, no tú. La que no tuvo valor para seguir afrentando la vida fui yo. Intentar acabar con mi vida no me hace más valiente que tú, solo más estúpida"

"Claro que no…"

Luna reposó su cuerpo contra la pared mientras se llevaba las manos a los ojos. Las lágrimas no se dejaron esperar mientras que sollozaba desconsoladamente. Ron no pudo contener el impulso de ir a abrazarla.

"Soy una tonta, Ron…"

"No eres una tonta, solo estabas despechada. Necesitabas un amigo y nosotros nos supimos estar ahí para ti, yo no supe estar ahí para ti. Estaba tan concentrado en mi propio dolor que se me olvidó por completo que había más personas a mi alrededor con sentimientos. Perdóname tú a mí…"

Y sin querer, él empezó a llorar con ella.

"Pero desde ahora en adelante estaré aquí para ti"

Luna se apartó un poco para contemplas sus hermosos ojos azul claro e instintivamente limpió las lágrimas debajo su ellos con sus pulgares y sonrió cuando él hizo lo mismo.

"Podría enamorarme de ti por eso ¿Sabes?" sonrió ella sin dejar de contemplarlo.

"Yo también podría enamorarme de ti…" sonrió él haciendo lo mismo "solo que aún no…"

"No, aún no…"

_Si yo tuviera el corazón, el mismo que perdí._

_Si olvidara a la que ayer lo destrozó y pudiera amarte._

_Me abrazaría a tu ilusión para llorar tu amor._

**DESPUÉS DE DOS AÑOS SIN SUBIR NADA, AQUÍ ME ENCUENTRO DE VUELTA. NO SE SI PARA BIEN, NO SE SI SOLO FUE PORQUE DECIDI AGREGAR ESTE CAPITULO. SOLO SE QUE AYER EMPECÉ A ESCRIBIRLO Y CASI SIN QUERER LO HE TERMINADO. ADEMÁS QUE CADA QUE VEÍA MI BANDEJA DE ENTRADA Y LEÍA EL MENSAJE DE ALGUNO DE USTEDES (SÍ, LOS QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO EL CAPÍTULO JUSTO AHORA) ME DABA LA NOSTALGIA Y KERÍA REGRESAR A ESCRIBIR. PERO ENTONCES ESTABAN LAS TANTAS OTRAS COSAS KE TENÍA KE HACER Y LO DEJABA PARA LUEGO. Y ESE LUEGO NO LLEGÓ EN 2 AÑOS, DESGRACIADAMENTE.**

**LA BUENA NOTICIA ES KE EN ESTE MOMENTO ME TOMÉ UNA ESPECIE DE AÑO SABÁTICO Y ESTOY VIVIENDO EN BIRMINGHAM, INGLATERRA. ASÍ QUE TRABAJO MUCHO MENOS DE LO QUE TRABAJABA EN MÉXICO (12 HORAS A LA SEMANA NO ESTÁ MAL ¿EH?). Y PUES TAMBIÉN ESTÉ ESO DE QUE COMO ESTOY EN INGLATERRA, EL AIRE HARRYPOTTERESCO ME LLEGA MÁS ACÁ QUE ALLÁ EN MÉXICO. EN FIN, SOLO PARA HACERLES SABES QUE SIEMPRE ME DA MUCHO GUSTO SABES DE USTEDES Y QUE SIGUEN AL PENDIENTE, ESPERO QUE LA PRÓXIMA VEZ NO SEAN DOS AÑOS. Y PARA HACERLES SABER QUE EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (CUANDO ESTÉ) ES "Cuando acaba el placer" DE Sopra Contrariar (NO ESTOY SEGURA SI ASÌ SE ESCRIBE ¬¬*). UN BESO Y GRACIAS UNA VEZ MÁS POR LEERME =D.**

**TLAL**


	34. Cuando Acaba el Placer

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, ella es la millonaria. Yo solo una fan que hace de sus personajes lo que le viene en gana esperando que algunas otras personas por ahí estén de acuerdo. Y la canción es de Sopra Contrariar. Saluditos a todos =D**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CUATRO**

"**Cuando Acaba el Placer"**

**POR:TlalGalaxia**

En el mundo hay miles de millones de personas con diferentes formas de ser, de actuar, de reaccionar y de caminar, entre otras cosas. Se dice que ninguno es igual a ningún otro, que somos únicos. A pesar de que todos a grandes rasgos compartimos muchas características y a pesar de no ser todas al cien por ciento iguales unas con otras, el rasgo que más nos diferencía son los sueños y aspiraciones. Algunas personas sueñan con ser doctores, otros quieres ser pilotos o bomberos. Algunas mujeres solo quieren ser esposas o madres y otras más sólo quieren ser libres. Yo por mi parte siempre quise ser normal. Ya que para mí lo más extraordinario estaba en lo ordinario.

De pequeño sólo quería una familia como la de los demás. Hasta mi primo Dudley, que era un niño malcriado, gozaba de lo que podía llamarse una infancia normal. Con dos padres que lo consentían hasta en sus más descabellados deseos y a pesar del resentimiento que siempre le tuve por el maltrato que sufrí en mi infancia debo confesar que a veces, secretamente, le envidiaba.

Y después en mis años de instituto tampoco fueron mucho mejor que digamos. Con esa lechuza llegando a mi casa y todo ese nuevo mundo abriéndose a mis pies. De alguna manera tenía la esperanza que a pesar de lo descabellada que era ésta nueva vida, por fin podría encontrar, dentro de eso, la normalidad que siempre había añorado… pero no fue así. Año tras año la vida me fue mostrando que eso de ser normal no se había hecho para mí. Siempre huyendo de arañas gigantes, volando autos mágicos, escapando de árboles que golpean o siendo elegido de un torneo donde se arriesga la vida en cada una de sus pruebas… poco a poco empezaba a perder la fe.

Pero cuando la guerra hubo terminado por fin pude decir que tenía un respiro. Por fin estaba a las puertas de lo que siempre había deseado: una familia normal con una esposa a la cual adorar y toda una familia política que a su vez me adoraba tanto como yo a ellos. ¿Qué podría ir mal?

Pues todo, de pronto todo fue mal. Solo un pequeño error de juicio me costó perder casi todo aquello con lo que había soñado y por lo que tanto había luchado. El más pequeño error de haber elegido a la mujer equivocada para llevar al altar la primera vez había acabado con ese sueño. Todo por darme cuenta de las cosas demasiado tarde… la torre que con mucho cuidado había empezado a construir. Ese camino que tanto sentido tenía cuando era más joven… todo de repente parecía estar fuera de lugar. Y ahí estaba yo intentando construirlo todo de nuevo con otra mujer que mi corazón me decía que era la indicada ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que todo terminara derrumbándose de nuevo? ¿Para que la historia que tanto trabajo me hubiera costado reconstruir de pronto se desmoronara?

No fue fácil tomar ese nuevo camino. No fue fácil intentar empezar de nuevo. Después de haberlo intentado tantas veces, la verdad es que me quedaban muy pocas fuerzas para iniciar desde cero una vez más en un nuevo país, aunque no con gente nueva del todo.

¿Y quién puede culparme por intentar rehacer mi vida de nuevo? ¿Quién puede culparme por ser un soñador y por perseguir perpetuamente ese sueño de toda mi vida? Después de dos intentos fallidos siempre dicen que la tercera es la vencida ¿No? Y no lo digo por justificarme. Cuando llegué a los Estados Unidos, llegué con un corazón roto y con el ánimo por los suelos. Hermione, para variar, me había sacado de su vida sin chistar y había decidido que lo que ella pensaba era el punto final en la historia que con tanto trabajo habíamos logrado escribir. Y yo simplemente tuve que aceptarlo tal cual era ¿Tenía yo acaso otra opción? En ese entonces me parecía que no.

Y es ahí donde una tercera entra en la historia. La había conocido la primera vez que había ido a Boston en los Estados Unidos en busca de Marcus Flint. Su nombre era Norah Sanders y había sido ella la que me había ayudado proporcionándome información acerca del hombre en cuestión. Así que cuando volví a menos de un año después parecía muy feliz de recibirme a pesar de que debido a mi fama y mi experiencia en Inglaterra, sus jefes hubieran decidido que ella no podía ser mi superior y yo me negué a ser su jefe, así que la solución más cabal en ese momento para el jefe del departamento fue nombrarnos compañeros con el mismo rango.

Los primeros meses las cosas fueron de lo más normal. Yo solo me dedicaba a trabajar y a vivir por vivir. Norah sabía muy bien de mi situación sentimental así que trataba de ser comprensiva con lo que me pasaba. Como cuando de repente me sorprendía mirando la luna llena o tarareando entre dientes la melodía de ese tango que alguna vez había bailado con Hermione en Buenos Aires en una de esas escapadas románticas que habíamos tenido. Yo sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por mí y era por eso que jamás dejé que ella confundiera mis intenciones. No quería herirla ya que por el momento yo no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Pero así como la ley de gravedad funciona con toda la materia tangible, todo cae por su propio peso. Sucedió al final de un día muy largo en el trabajo. Habíamos estado intentando atrapar a una banda de magos que utilizaba sus habilidades para aprovecharse de los muggles y quitarles todo su dinero y sus propiedades. Y después de haberles seguido la pista por una semana, ese día había culminado con una persecución por toda la ciudad y al final ni siquiera habíamos logrado atraparlos. Al contrario, tuvimos que hacer horas extra borrando la memoria de todos los muggles que por nuestros descuidos habían logrado ver algo de magia. Después de terminar con el último supe que era hora de volver a casa pero Norah no pensaba lo mismo que yo.

"¿Te apetece un trago?"

"Para mí el día ya terminó" repliqué limpiando mis gafas con un pañuelo que siempre cargaba en el bolsillo de mi gabardina "ha sido un día largo… una semana larga, mejor dicho"

"Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos tener una vida normal. No toda la vida es perseguir a los chicos malos"

Había pasado un año desde mi llegada a Boston y durante todo ese tiempo, jamás me había dado tiempo para mí mismo. Por un segundo la idea de Norah no me había parecido tan mala después de todo. Dudé por un instante pero supongo que una parte de mí quería experimentar cosas nuevas para variar.

No sé si fueron los tequilas o los mojitos o la cerveza con limón que me dieron en ese bar de salsa donde lo único que recuerdo es a una chica con brazos grandes y de colores que me invitaba a unirme a la cola de la rumba mientras que Norah se colocaba las sombrillas de los daiquiris de mango en la oreja después de haberme colocado un par a mí. Y después sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en su casa.

Me desplomé en su cama en cuanto me dejó entrar a su habitación. La luz tenue de la lámpara sobre su mesita de noche me guió el camino como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad. Una parte de mí no estaba segura de lo que hacía aunque a la otra simplemente no le importaba. Norah no tardó en acompañarme dejando su cuerpo caer sobre el mío como si fueran dos imanes de polos opuestos. La cabeza me daba vueltas y su perfume de olor a lavanda me empañaba los sentidos. No era una mujer despampanante, de esas que le quitan el aliento a cualquiera con solo verla pasar pero era una mujer cuya personalidad era más infalible que todo el sex-appeal del mundo.

Y entonces me besó.

_Hoy hago el amor con otra persona__  
__pero el corazon por siempre tuyo es__  
__Mi cuerpo se da y el alma perdona__  
__Tanta soledad va hacerme enloquecer_

Bueno, sí. También yo la besé. Hacía tanto que no estaba con una mujer que casi había olvidado lo que se sentía estar en compañía de alguien. Sus manos pequeñas acariciando mi cabello, su lengua urgida por probar mis labios, sus movimientos rápidos pero torpes al mismo tiempo a causa del alcohol mientras me desvestía y se desvestía al parecer no muy segura de a quién desvestir primero.

"Norah… yo no creo que…"

"Shhh. No hables, sólo bésame… sólo tócame…"

Hice lo que me pidió y guardé todo ese remordimiento en la parte más alejada de mi pensamiento lógico en ese momento. Su saco y su camisa volaron casi al mismo tiempo hasta rebotar con una de las paredes antes de caer en un golpe casi inaudible. Mis manos temblaban sin saber qué hacer así que dejé que ella me guiara en todas las partes que ella deseaba que yo la tocara. Me convencí a mi mismo que era el licor actuando por mí así que dejé que mis instintos me guiaran hasta donde fuera que ella me lo permitiera. Y ella me lo permitió todo.

Fue volver a respirar después de mucho tiempo de no saber si lo hacía o no. Y con cada beso, cada caricia, me entregué a ella y ella se entregó a mí de manera total. La senté sobre mis piernas y terminé de desvestirla con tanta urgencia que ni siquiera recuerdo cuando nos quedamos los dos por fin desnudos sobre la cama. Su complexión más bien delgada y menuda, su piel blanca como porcelana y su cabello tan negro como el mío no eran nada a lo que yo estaba acostumbrado, pero nos las arreglaríamos.

Sentada sobre mis piernas, atraje las suyas alrededor de mi cintura hasta sentir que nuestros cuerpos se unían. Escuché su suspiro de placer y eso me excitó más de lo que me había podido imaginar y sin apartarnos ni un milímetro la coloqué sobre la cama para acariciarla un poco más. Para hacerla toda mía de todas las maneras en que yo quería. Cada sonido que emanaba de su boca irradiaba pasión y eso me hacía seguir con un frenesí descontrolado.

"Me encantas, Harry…"

"Shhh, no hables…"

Y la besé. Y la toqué.

Sus labios, sus ojos, su cuerpo. Sentí mientras me quedaba dormido que tal vez podría volver a intentarlo con ella ¿Por qué no?

_Contaré que es amor__  
__Juraré que es pasión__  
__y diré lo que siento con todo cariño__  
__y en ti pensaré dejaré el corazón__  
__seré todo emoción...__  
_  
Pero la verdad es que desde el principio, mi propia conciencia me dijo que algo andaba mal. Durante toda la noche tuve sueños extraños. Todo empezaba conmigo cenando en un restaurante lujoso con Norah. Todo iba bien hasta que yo intentaba darle un beso. Entonces aparecía Hermione aparecía en la escena. Estaba sentada en otra de las mesas del restaurant. Y no parecía ni molesta ni feliz. Solo nos observaba. Entonces yo no podía más y me llevaba a Norah tomada de la mano y nosotros empezábamos a correr hasta encontrar un lugar apartado y escondido donde por fin podía besarla y cuando lo hacía, Norah se convertía en Hermione y entonces yo sonreía y le decía "Tenías que ser tú". Y se escuchaba de fondo la canción de "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally" y nos poníamos a bailar mientras Hermione tarareaba a mi oído "tenias que ser tu, tenías que ser tu…"

No fue una de esas pesadillas de las que uno se despierta sobresaltado y bañado en sudor. Y a decir verdad creo que ni siquiera era una pesadilla. Era la primera vez que veía a Hermione tan vívida en mis sueños desde hacía mucho tiempo. Después de habérmela pasado sumergido en el trabajo por el primer año, no me había dado ni un respiro para mirar atrás, para pensar en las cosas que había dejado detrás. De cierta manera ese sueño me hizo feliz.

Pero la realidad era otra. Hermione no estaba conmigo. Quien estaba era Norah y desde ese día lo estuvo. No me puedo quejar, la verdad es que Norah supo sobrellevar bastante bien el hecho de que mi corazón aún llorara por alguien más. Intenté decirle muchas veces que no era justo que se quedara conmigo ya que yo no podía darle el lugar que ella se merecía, pero ella siempre tenía una respuesta inteligente para todas mis excusas.

"No hay otro lugar que quiera más que el que esté entre tus brazos, Harry" me dijo la primera vez que se lo dije "y yo te prometo que lucharé hasta con mi último respiro por estar contigo"

"No hagas promesas de las que después te puedes arrepentir" le dije con un dejo de tristeza.

"Nunca me arrepentiría" replicó plantándome un beso tierno. Sus ojos color miel parecían decididos en lo que me decían. Y por el momento eso fue suficiente para mí.

Tal vez amar a Norah no era tan mala idea. De cierta manera éramos muy parecidos. No de la manera en que lo era con Ginny ni de la manera en la que lo era con Ron. Creo que ella era, en efecto, la versión femenina de mí mismo. Trabajaba para el ministerio de magia, tenía sus ideas centradas y luchaba por todo lo que quería a capa y espada. Era una mujer que se entregaba a mí sin poner pero alguno y que no pedía más de mí que mi sola compañía. Era capaz de hacerme sentir fuegos artificiales en la cama y al mismo tiempo manifestar tal inocencia con una mirada que era imposible no quererla.

Poco a poco, Norah se fue robando mi cariño y con el tiempo nos volvimos pareja. No sé si porque no me quedaba otra opción y si de verdad eso era lo que quería. Solo sé que eso parecía algo bastante normal en el transcurso de mi vida. Ya me había decidido a dejar el pasado en el pasado y abrazar el presente con todo lo que me trajera. Y al parecer el destino me había traído a Norah ¿Por qué no aceptarla?

Pero el destino no sólo me trajo a Norah. Un día cualquiera, después de tres años de vivir en Boston, llegó a mi casa una lechuza de color café con plumas amarillas que nunca antes había visto. En el pico traía un pergamino sin nombre alguno de para quién estaba dirigida. Y como Norah no estaba en casa, decidí abrirla pensando que tal vez se trataba de esa tan famosa publicidad que existe en el mundo mágico de los Estados Unidos. Dentro de ella no había nada escrito. Solo una foto mágica de una mujer abrazando a una niña de dos o tres años.

Fue como si el corazón latiera por primera vez. Casi perdí el aire al reconocer a la mujer en la foto. Era Hermione con su pequeña. Una niña de casi tres años, si no me equivocaba, con el cabello rojo y enmarañado y el ceño fruncido porque su madre intentaba, sin éxito, peinarla. Pero a pesar de todo, parecían felices. Recordé entonces la gran ilusión que alguna vez había tenido sobre ser el padre de esa niña. De las noches que había dormido con el oído pegado a la panza de Hermione solo para escuchar cómo se movía con el sonido de mi voz. De alguna manera esa niña era mía aunque la genética dijera que no.

_La verdad es que miento__  
__que vivo pensando si te olvidaré_

Y entonces me di cuenta de algo curioso. La niña de la foto, a pesar de su ceño fruncido y el gran parecido que tenía con Hermione. Tenía sólo dos rasgos que no compartía con su madre. El color rojo de su cabello y los ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Me quedé helado al instante, las manos comenzaron a temblar mientras que buscaba un lugar dónde sentarme para no desfallecer ¿Era verdad lo que estaba pensando? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Me quedé pasmado sin decir palabra alguna. Mi cabeza trabajaba a mil por hora. No sabía que pensar, no sabía qué hacer. ¡Esa pequeña era mi hija!

"Harry ¿Te pasa algo malo?"

No sé si Norah llegó oportunamente o si más bien fui yo quien se quedó por horas ahí sentado en el comedor del departamento que compartíamos. Y casi sin tener que mostrarle por mí mismo, vio la foto que seguía sobre la mesa y a la cual yo había estado observando impalpablemente todo ese tiempo.

"Linda foto ¿Quiénes son?" inquirió tomándola para verla más de cerca.

"Son Hermione y… mi hija"

Ella me miró como si estuviera de remate y después contempló la foto. Creo que se dio cuenta al instante de lo que yo mismo había visto también.

"¿Pero no se supone que la niña no es tuya?" quiso saber casi sin creerlo a pesar de estar viéndolo con sus propios ojos.

"Eso mismo creía yo"

"¿Entonces? ¿Te ha mandado ella la foto?"

"No… no lo sé"

No me había detenido a pensar en eso. La sola idea de que la niña fuera mía había nublado todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos. La niña era mía ¡La niña era mía!

"¿No lo ves, Norah? ¡Tengo una hija! Tengo que ir a verla en cuanto antes…"

Me puse de pie en dirección a la habitación y busqué sólo la vestimenta que llevaría puesta. Solo tenía que aparecerme allá de inmediato y abrazarlas y todo estaría bien.

"¿A dónde vas?" demandó ella corriendo tras de mí.

"¿A dónde más? Voy a Londres"

"¿A qué vas para allá?"

"¿Cómo que a qué? Voy a ver a mi hija… a eso voy…" mientras hablaba, la ropa de los cajones volaba en todas direcciones.

"¿Pero qué decía la carta?" detrás de mí, Norah recogía la ropa que yo regaba por todos lados despreocupadamente.

"No hay carta, sólo me llegó una foto"

Apresuradamente comencé a desvestirme. El tiempo parecía una eternidad. Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad dentro de mí.

"¿Y no te parece sospechoso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" repliqué colocándome unos calzoncillos azules. Los primeros que había encontrado en la pila de la gaveta.

"Que de pronto te llegue una foto sin una carta y sin una nota"

"Tal vez Hermione no supo qué decir…" repliqué abotonándome la camisa frente al espejo mientras la veía a través del reflejo.

"¿En serio? ¿Hermione no supo qué decir? ¿Hermione la luz de tus ojos que aparte de leer su segunda cosa favorita era comunicar todo lo que sabía no tenía nada que decirte acerca de que eres el verdadero padre de su hija?"

"La última vez que nos vimos creía que yo no era el padre. Cometió un error, pero ahora me está diciendo que sí es mi hija"

"¿Y esperó tres años para hacértelo saber? ¿En un pergamino sin tu nombre escrito y sin una carta o una nota siquiera? ¿Qué tal que no fue Hermione quien mandó la carta? ¿Qué tal que es una trampa y tu vas derechito a caer en ella?"

"Estás siendo un poco paranoica" dije fajando la camisa en el pantalón de vestir que recién me había subido.

"No, Harry, no soy paranoica. Piénsalo ¿Por qué iba Hermione a mandarte solo una foto sin ninguna explicación? ¿Cuántas personas que quieren hacerte daño no saben lo mucho que amabas a esa mujer y a su hija y cuántas no crees que sólo necesiten unir los puntitos para llegar con el plan perfecto para atacarte? No es ningún secreto que ellas serían tu punto débil, Harry"

Solté mi corbata con el nudo a medio hacer para mirarla a los ojos. Todo lo que ella estaba diciendo tenía sentido. Aún así no podía creerlo. Me negaba a creerlo.

"Pero la foto es real…" atajé en un intento desesperado porque eso que tanto me había hecho feliz hacía unos minutos no se desvaneciera.

"La foto pudo haber sido manipulada, Harry…" suspiró ella comprendiendo lo mucho que esa noticia me dolía "Tal vez quien la mandó necesita que vuelvas a Londres y entonces ahí te espera una trampa. No vayas, por favor…" dicho esto me sujetó la mano "sé que es difícil de decidir. Pero por lo menos espera a que analicemos la foto…"

Consternado y confundido me dejé caer en la cama. Tal vez ella tenía razón ¿Y si todo se trataba de una trampa? Además, era verdad ¿Por qué esperaría Hermione tres años para decirme que la niña sí era mía? Antes de la foto, jamás había tenido noticias de ella. Norah salió de la habitación y volvió minutos después con la foto en la mano.

"La llevaré de inmediato a los laboratorios del ministerio para que la analicen. Le harán pruebas de embrujos y de transfiguraciones ¿Está bien?"

No tuve fuerzas ni para asentir. Me encontraba exhausto después de haber malgastado toda esa adrenalina en vano.

"Sólo quédate aquí ¿Está bien? No te muevas"

Norah desapareció de la habitación dejándome solo con mis pensamientos. Los cuales en ese momento no eran muy buenos consejeros. Si la foto era real y la niña era de verdad mía y Hermione había mandado el pergamino, todo estaría bien y perfecto como antes. Pero si la foto era real y Hermione no la había mandado ¿Entonces quién y por qué? ¿Y por qué Hermione no quería que yo supiera? ¿Sería acaso que algo o alguien se lo impedían? Tal vez había vuelto con Ron y él no quería que ella me dijera… no, eso no podía ser. Por mucho resentimiento que él tuviera, jamás podría detener a Hermione de hacer o decir algo.

Ahora que si por otro lado alguien había manipulado la foto para hacerme creer algo que no era verdad solo para hacerme caer en una trampa… bueno, si la foto era una farsa y la niña no era mía… Si la niña no era mía… solo pensarlo se me desgarraba el corazón. Apenas había sido su padre por unos minutos y ya sentía que la amaba con todo mi corazón. No podían quitarme eso.

Dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el colchón y cerré mis ojos por un momento y ese momento se convirtió en un largo sueño. Hermione y yo caminábamos por la orilla del gran lago de Hogwarts con la pequeña de tres años. Sus manitas pequeñas se asían de mis dedos y de la mano de Hermione mientras se columpiaba de nosotros para ir avanzando a nuestro paso. Los tres sonreíamos bastante felices pero entonces el calamar gigante salía del lago y con sus tentáculos se llevaba primero a la niña y después a Hermione. Yo intentaba seguirlas para rescatarlas pero entonces el gran lago de Hogwarts se secaba y ellas desaparecían entre las aguas del lago.

Cuando Norah me despertó, ya era de noche. Había dormido toda la tarde sin darme cuenta.

"¿Y bien?" fue lo primero que dije al despertarme. Mis ojos aún hinchados de tanto dormir.

La mirada de Norah se clavó en el piso mientras me entregaba la foto junto con un pergamino sellado por el jefe del laboratorio de investigaciones de embrujos y conjuros del ministerio de magia.

"No lo he leído pero tampoco me mantengo muy optimista al respecto" me dijo.

Me apresuré a leer el pergamino. El veredicto era claro.

"¿Qué dice?" demandó ella con ansias.

"Dice que la foto está embrujada…" dije con amargura.

"Oh, cielo…" intentó abrazarme pero yo me aparté bruscamente poniéndome de pie.

"Lo siento, Norah pero necesito asimilarlo por mí mismo…"

_Cuando al fin acabo la ilusión que invente__  
__y se va la emocion yo quisiera tambien ver el tiempo correr__  
__Ya no se quién me amó__  
__¿Qué habré dicho? No sé__  
__y es entonces que entiendo se mide el amor__  
__Cuando acaba el placer._

Abandoné la recámara tan rápido como pude. Un nudo en el pecho me dificultaba respirar. No podía creer que todas esas cosas que había imaginado fueran mentiras. Aún con la foto que Norah me había regresado en la mano, me senté en el sofá de la sala casi sin poder creer que lo que mis ojos veían no era más que una mentira. Una vez más ese sueño que tanto había añorado siempre se destruía frente a mis ojos ¿Por qué?

Aunque a decir verdad, no estaba seguro de qué era lo que más me había desilusionado. Si el hecho de que la niña fuera mía o que acababa de perder justamente la excusa perfecta para volver a ver a Hermione.

_Sigues dentro de mi pecho y vivo recordando__  
__Cuando pienso en ti yo pienso que te estoy amando__  
__y cuando llega el deseo es tu nombre el que llamo__  
__Puede que no seas tú pero es a ti a quien amo___

Después de tres años separados y de tanto trabajar para mantener mi mente centrada en cualquier otra cosa, no podía negar que muy dentro de mí, aún esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran de la misma forma en que se descompusieron. No por nada esa foto casi me convenció. No era como si yo nunca lo hubiera pensado antes. Siempre, secretamente, había fantaseado con la idea de que eso ocurriría. De que Hermione me mandaría una carta pidiendo que yo regresara, que no le importaba si la niña era o no mía, que sólo quería estar conmigo. Y habrìa vuelto sin pensármelo dos veces. Pero me hice viejo esperando. A cinco años de mi partida, la única carta que recibí de Inglaterra, fue la de Neville dándome terribles noticias acerca de Luna.

Y no es que el bienestar de Luna no me interesara. Por supuesto que me preocupé y me sentí culpable por ello. Pero volver a Inglaterra era algo para lo que ni yo ni Norah estábamos preparados. Después de cuatro años a su lado, casi logré convencerme a mí mismo que lo que sentía por ella era lo más cercano al amor de mi vida.

_Contare que es amor__  
__jurare que es pasion__  
__y dire lo que siento con todo cariño__  
__y en ti pensare dejare el corazon__  
__seré todo emoción..._

Aunque no lo fuera.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Al Londres"

"¿Por qué?"

"Es código rojo. Mis amigos me necesitan"

"Tú no tienes amigo en Londres. En cinco años nunca has tenido noticias de ellos"

Podía entender la desesperación y el miedo de Norah. Después de cuatro años de vivir juntos podía decirse que éramos una pareja estable. A pesar de nunca habernos casado o de haber formado una familia juntos, de alguna manera se entendía que la promesa estaba dibujada en nuestro futuro. Y la noticia de que me iba a Londres seguro se sentía como una amenaza para era promesa jamás dicha.

"¿También la verás a ella?"

"No lo sé… tal vez"

"¿Cómo que no sabes?"

"Pues no lo sé. No fue ella quién me llamó"

Intenté por todos los medios no mirarla a los ojos mientras empacaba apresuradamente mi maleta, sabía que si lo hacía, ella podría leer en mi mirada el destello de emoción que había en ella con el simple pensamiento de volverla a ver. Norah me conocía bastante bien y sabía que si yo regresaba a Londres, corría peligro de que lo nuestro terminara para siempre.

"No tienes que ir, Harry…" dijo sujetándome la mano para que me detuviera de lo que hacía "por favor, no vayas"

La súplica en su mirada casi me rompe el corazón. Aún cuando era verdad que a ella jamás la había amado como había amado a Hermione, eso no quería decir que no me interesara lo que la hacía sufrir. Ella había sido buena y comprensiva conmigo durante todo ese tiempo. Y marcharme con la idea de ver a alguien más no era justo. Pero tampoco era justo engañarla.

"Norah, no te puedo prometer que no la veré… tampoco puedo prometer que no sentiré nada por ella cuando lo haga" sujeté su rostro entre mis manos para mirarla directamente a los ojos, quería que supiera lo sincero que estaba siendo con ella "con esto no quiero decir que no me importas, es solo…"

"Que ella es más que yo…" replicó con un tono de resignación en su voz.

Quise decirle que no era verdad, que no tenía por qué ser cierto. Quise mentirle para no hacerla sufrir. Pero las palabras simplemente no salieron. Y entonces la vi retirarse herida fuera de mi vista.

Esa fue la última vez que vi a Norah antes de volver a Londres.

En cuanto a todos los miedos que ella manifestó, pues está de más decir que no estaba equivocada. En cuanto mis ojos volvieron a posarse sobre los de Hermione, fue como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día desde que los había contemplado por última vez. No tenía ni idea de lo que había sido de su vida en todo ese tiempo que no la había visto pero ese dejo de soledad en su mirada casi me quiebra en dos.

Y a juzgar por la manera en que ella se trataba con Ron el día que nos vimos en la sala de Neville, pude ver que no estaban juntos. De pronto todas las tonterías que hicimos y nos dijimos la última vez que nos habíamos visto parecían no tener sentido. ¿Por qué entonces habíamos pasado tanto tiempo separados? Cuando colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y pude sentir ese familiar olor a canela, casi me derretí en mi asiento bajo el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Y entonces esa noche me fui a la cama con la cabeza hecha un lío. Por una parte estaba el haber vuelto a Londres y mi promesa a mis amigos de quedarme para bien ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso a Norah? Por otro lado estaba la situación de Luna y lo triste de su historia. Después de saber lo que había ocurrido con ella, empecé a ver la vida con otro enfoque ¿Cómo podía yo haber sido tan tonto? Pudiéndolo haber tenido todo había decidido pasar cinco años separado de las personas que más amaba en el mundo porque mientras ella tuvo que aceptar el hecho de que las personas que ella amaba no la amaban de vuelta, yo había dejado por decisión propia que la adversidad me separara de los míos. Y finalmente estaba Hermione ¿Cómo iba a convencerla de que debíamos estar juntos?

Con respecto a por qué ella nunca me buscó, no tenía que buscar muy lejos. Habíamos sido amigos por más de diez años; el tiempo suficiente para saber qué tan orgullosa y testaruda podía ser una persona. Y si por orgullo y testarudez se dieran medallas, creo que Hermione habría ganado unas cuantas en el transcurso de su vida. Yo sabía todas esas cosas antes de decidir que ella era la mujer de mi vida y muchas veces ese orgullo y esa testarudez habían traído consigo cosas buenas ¿Quién era yo para intentar cambiar eso de ella entonces?

Pero aceptarla como era no cambiaba el hecho de que no estábamos juntos. Yo no la había buscado, así que ella no me buscó. Ella no me buscó, así que yo no la busqué. Y así fuimos formando un círculo vicioso que nos había condenado a casi toda una vida lejos el uno del otro. Alguno de los dos tenía que romper con el círculo y yo sabía de primera mano que ella no lo haría. Así que tuve que actuar.

Volver a verla, volver a estar cerca de ella. Respirar su aroma, probar sus labios. Todo en una noche fue como electrochoques en un cuerpo moribundo. Nada quería más en ese momento que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Sin rencores, sin mirar atrás.

Pero aún faltaba el último giro de la ruleta. Y una vez más, como siempre. El afortunado no sería yo.

De vuelta en mi hotel muggle, desencogí la maleta que había hecho en Boston. Una mezcla de felicidad y determinación se había apoderado de mí. Entonces la chimenea de la habitación se iluminó con fuego verde. Segundos después Norah apareció sacudiéndose el hollín de la ropa.

"Hola, Harry"

"¡Norah! ¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Y cómo pudiste utilizar una chimenea muggle para transportarte con polvos flu?"

"También me da gusto verte, querido. Vine a verte y a decirte que no me daré por vencida tan fácil. Encontrarte no fue difícil ¿Crees que después de cinco años trabajando para la inteligencia Americana eres imposible de rastrear? No para nosotros. La chimenea tampoco requirió de mucho trabajo ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

_La verdad es que miento que vivo pensando si te olvidare__  
__Cuando al fin acabo la ilusion que invente__  
__y se va la emocion yo quisiera tambien ver el tiempo correr__  
__Ya no se quien me amo__  
__Que habre dicho? Nose__  
__y es entonces que entiendo se mide el amor__  
__Cuando acaba el placer_

**DOS CAPÍTULOS EN DOS DÍAS. WOW, A ESTE PASO TERMINARÉ CON ESTO ANTES DE QUE CANTE UN GALLO. JEJEJE! BUENO, A DECIR VERDAD, ÉSTOS SON LOS ÚNICOS CAPÍTULOS QUE MAS O MENOS TENÍAN OUTLINE ANTES DE PERDER MIS ARCHIVOS LA ÚLTIMA VEZ KE TUVIERON KE FORMATEAR MI COMPU. CREO KE POR ESO FUE MAS BIEN KE DEJÉ DE ESCRIBIR, FUE MUCHO TRABAJO EL KE PERDÍ ESA VEZ Y NO KERÍA VOLVER A ESCRIBIR HASTA TENERLO RESTAURADO. PERO COMO VEN, NO CONSEGUÍ RECUPERAR MIS COSAS. ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTOY, REESCRIBIENDO EL OUTLINE QUE HACE CINCO AÑOS ESCRIBÍ (Y ES POR ESO NO DEBEN ESPERAR UN CAPÍTULO MÁS DEMASIADO PRONTO).**

** PERO OTRA COSA ANTES KE LO OLVIDE. KIERO AGRADECERLES INFINITAMENTE. LA VERDAD ES KE AYER KE SUBÍ EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR, NO ESPERABA LA TAN PRONTO RESPUESTA DE TANTAS PERSONAS. AÚN NO ME PUEDO CREER… 17 REVIEWS EN MENOS DE 24 HORAS? WOW! CREO KE FUE POR ESO PRINCIPALM ENTE KE ME SENTÍ CON MÁS DESEOS DE TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO LO MAS RAPIDAMENTE POSIBLE. ESPERO KE SEA DE SU AGRADO. HABLA DE HARRY, DE HERMIONE Y UN POCO DE LILY, PERO ME IMAGINO KE NO DE LA MANERA KE USTEDES ESPERABAN. PERO NO SE DESESPEREN, LA TEMPORADA APENAS EMPIEZA, ASÍ QUE AÚN HAY MUCHAS COSAS POR VER Y DECIR.**

**NO LES PUEDO DAR EL TÍTULO DE LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN PORKE NI SIKIERA YO LA SÉ PERO ESTOY CASI SEGURA KE SERÁ ALGO ASÍ COMO NORAH VS HERMIONE Y MUCHAS COSAS EMOCIONANTES MÁS DONDE LILY TOMARÁ GRAN PARTE. BUENO, NO LOS ESPOILEO MÁS. TENGO KE VOLVER AL OUTLINE. KE POR CIERTO… ALGUNA VEZ UTILICÉ A DOBBY EN ESTE FICT? JAJAJA SORRY, PERO NO KIERO RELEER PARA AVANZAR. COMO SABRÁN, EMPECÉ EL FICT ANTES DEL LANZAMIENTO DE DEATHLY HALLOWS, ASI KE MUCHAS COSAS DE LAS KE OCURREN AKI, PUES NO TOMAN EN CONSIDERACION ESE LIBRO HORROROSO XD. POR EJEMPLO, LOS DOS GEMELOS SIGUEN CON VIDA E INTACTOS =P. Y TONKS Y LUPIN SIGUEN VIVOS TB EN FIN… SI NO LO SABEN, NO IMPORTA. TAL VEZ DEBA HACER UN PUTLINE DE LO KE LLEVO ESCRITO ANTES DE CONTINUAR.**

**BUENO, PUES SIN MÁS ME DESPIDO AGRADECIÉNDOLES UNA VEZ MÁS KE SIGAN LEYÉNDOME Y LA LEALTAD A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS KE LLEVA ESTA HISTORIA EN TRANSCURSO. POR CIERTO, TB KIERO AGRADECER A ESAS PERSONAS KE ESPORÁDICAMENTE ME DEJABAN MENSAJES EN FFNET O EN MI BANDEJA DE YOUTUBE. AUNKE NO LO CREAN, POCO A POCO ME FUERON ANIMANDO PARA CONTINUAR CON ESTO Y CREO KE EL ÚLTIMO MENSAJE KE ME HIZO PONERME LAS PILAS FUE UNO KE RECIBÍ A PRINCIPIOS DE AÑO. GRACIAS POR INCLUÍRME EN SUS VIDAS Y POR NO OLVIDARME A PESAR DEL PASO DE LOS AÑOS. NUESTRO AMOR ES COMO EL DE HARRY Y HERMIONE XD NO, YA EN SERIO. MUCHAS GRACIAS =D**

**TLAL**

**PS: ¿VERDAD KE EL CAPÍTULO ES LARGO? YAY! =D**


	35. No me doy por vencido

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la canción es de Luis Fonsi, noten que no pretendo adueñarme o tomar crédito de ninguno de los dos.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y CINCO**

"**Yo no me Doy por Vencido"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

A sus treinta y siete años de edad Nathaniel Butler era conocido en el mundo mágico como el mejor en lo que hacía. Desde pequeño había sabido lo que quería de su vida, aunque no era de esos que podían decir que tenía muchas opciones de donde elegir. Su padre había sido abogado, su madre era abogada, el padre de su padre y el padre de éste. Ya se había perdido la cuenta de cuántas personas de su familia habían trabajado en el ministerio de magia y la verdad era que ninguno sabía hacer otra cosa. Así que cuando el joven Nathan inició sus estudios superiores en el ministerio de magia, a nadie le sorprendió que se hubiera graduado con honores y que hubiera resuelto su primer gran caso a la edad de diecinueve años. Así que desde hacía más de quince años era bien sabido en el mundo mágico a quién llamar en caso de algún lío legal. Nathan era el único que garantizaba ganar o cero honorarios, así de seguro era él. Y a decir verdad tenía un record impecable. Aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de su vida sentimental.

Y no es que Nathan no fuera atractivo, al contrario. Era un hombre de complexiones masculinas, de quijada ancha y cuerpo fornido pero solo lo suficiente para que las demás personas lo notaran. Sus ojos de color miel con vetas verdes rara vez expresaban sorpresa o duda pero cuando se quedaba quieto como pensando y su mirada se perdía en el suelo era encantador. A veces también se despeinaba el pelo involuntariamente. Su cabello de color castaño y ligeramente ondulado aunque con el largo suficiente como para apenas dejarlo entrever. Así era Nathan, se vestía lo suficientemente formal, era lo suficientemente alto, lo suficientemente fornido, se cortaba el pelo lo suficiente, hablaba lo suficiente. Solo delante de un jurado era cuando se transformaba. Cuando la gente podía ver ese otro lado de sí. Cuando esos ojos casi siempre perdidos en algún sueño lejano brillaban con la emoción y la adrenalina que le daban al estar ahí intentando probar su punto y defender a su cliente. Una vez ganado el caso, Nathan volvía a su mundo de siempre.

Bien lo dice el dicho, hombre de plomo camina con pies de barro. A pesar de su ingenio y su sagacidad para litigar, Nathan no era precisamente "sagaz" cuando intentaba cortejar a una dama. Al contrario, siempre que intentaba hacerlo se quedaba mudo y lo único que salía de su boca era un gruñido que sus conquistas confundían con desagrado y simplemente terminaban por alejarse de él.

Durante toda su juventud y su adolescencia, Nathan había intentado enfocar esa falta de tacto para con las damas en el estudio y el deporte. Y lo había conseguido. Mejor estudiante, mejor jugador de quidditch… cero novias. Después, en sus veintes, había logrado salir con alguna que otra chica que había logrado cautivar durante sus sesiones en el tribunal, pero de regreso en la vida real, había vuelto a ser el mundo donde le costaba trabajo hablar con las chicas que le gustaban de lo que sentía por ellas y con el tiempo habían terminado por marcharse de su lado.

Ya había terminado por resignarse cuando algo que le cambió el mundo se cruzó por su camino. Como parte de sus labores en el ministerio de magia, un grupo de aspirantes debían pasar por su tutela antes de ser seleccionados para seguir con su carrera y era su trabajo guiarlos para que encontraran el camino correcto. Normalmente, debido a su condición, Nathan siempre pedía chicos para trabajar más cómodamente. Pero hubo una vez una chica que no estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Señor Butler?

Nathan se encontraba muy ocupado con un caso, pero la voz femenina que lo llamó del otro lado de la puerta le dio escalofríos. Aún no veía su rostro pero tenía voz agradable.

-Estoy ocupado- gruñó sin mirarla siquiera.

La chica no se movió ni siquiera un pelo.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

-Haz una cita.

-No soy una cliente.

-Entonces no puedes hablar conmigo.

Las últimas palabras de Nathan parecieron molestar a la chica quien se abrió paso por la habitación sin esperar a la respuesta de él.

-Pero estamos hablando…

Nathan dejó que su pluma siguiera escribiendo al momento que elevaba su mirada y observaba a la joven frente a él. Parecía no mayor de veinte años. Pasante seguramente. Con el cabello recogido y la ropa formal que de verdad hacían juego con esa mirada perspicaz y esa expresión como si estuviera a punto de darle una orden.

-Y usted es…

- Hermione Granger, señor.

-No me llames señor… apenas tengo veintisiete años.

-Y yo diecinueve,- complementó Hermione extendiéndole la mano.

Nathan estaba impresionado por la seguridad de la chica.

-Nathaniel…

-Butler, el abogado que más casos resuelve. Todo mundo sabe que usted es el mejor y yo quiero trabajar con el mejor.

-Yo no trabajo con chicas- sentenció Nathan volviendo al papeleo que estaba frente a sí.

-Obviamente usted no sabe quién soy yo…- repuso Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarras y frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Hermione Granger, sobreviviente de la batalla contra el último mago oscuro…- repuso él apenas mirándola mientras lo decía.

Hermione sintió el calor tan intenso en sus mejillas que tuvo que mirar hacia un lado mientras intentaba limpiar su garganta antes de volver a hablar. Nunca nadie había reconocido su nombre de tal manera. Normalmente el nombre que siempre sobresalía en esa batalla era el de Harry. Nathaniel se dio cuenta de eso y también sintió el calor en las mejillas. Lo que le faltaba… ser apenado por una adolescente.

-No pretendo que me dé un lugar solo por eso- agregó ella metiendo las manos en los bolsillos antes de que fuera notorio que le temblaban como gatitos mojados.-Solo creo que tengo tanto derecho como cualquier chico para trabajar con usted.

Nathan dio un suspiro largo. Acababa de darse cuenta de algo.

-Tengo la sensación de que no importa lo que diga o haga, Granger. Volverás una y otra vez hasta conseguir lo que quieres ¿No es así?

Ella no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que la declaración de Nathan le provocaba.

_Me quedo callado_

_Soy como un niño dormido_

_Que puede despertarse_

_Con apenas sólo un ruido_

Para entender la historia de Norah Davies hay que entender el contexto. Ella no es una bruja británica como Harry o sus amigos. Ella es una bruja americana y eso implica muchas diferencias a pesar de compartir el lenguaje. Para empezar, en Los Estados Unidos de Norte América hay trece colegios así como hay trece distritos mágicos en todo el país. Y las reglas eran un poco deferentes entre la comunidad mágica de ahí a lo que pasaba con la comunidad mágica de Reino Unido.

Para empezar, desde hacía casi dos siglos que los dirigentes de la comunidad mágica y los de los muggles convivían en armonía. Después de los terribles eventos sucedidos en Salem, Massachusetts, tuvo que abrirse el diálogo para parar la masacre de muggles más que de magos. Y fue así como desde el siglo XIX, el gobierno muggle estaba al tanto de la existencia de los magos y brujas y juntos luchaban para el bienestar de ambos con la condición de nunca revelar a los muggles la existencia de los otros. Era así pues que a pesar del trabajo conjunto, solo unos cuantos muggles podían conocer el secreto mientras estuvieran en servicio de colaboración, pero después de varios años de servicio, después de su retiro, su memoria sería moldeada con historias de extraterrestres o de áreas secretas del gobierno concerniente a hechos increíbles que, por supuesto, nadie les creería.

Norah había crecido precisamente en Massachusetts. En Salem, para ser más precisos. En la ciudad donde todo había comenzado y donde los primeros magos y brujas de descendencia inglesa habían colonizado hacía muchos siglos ya y de las cuales Norah era descendiente. Sin embargo, la historia de Norah era mucho más que eso. A pesar de la procedencia de su madre de una larga línea de magos y brujas, su padre, por otro lado, en cuestión de sangre no era más que un muggle. Desde pequeña le gustaba escuchar la historia de sus padres porque le parecía la más romántica de la historia muggle y mágica.

Su madre trabajaba para el ministerio de magia en Nueva York y su padre trabajaba para el servicio secreto encargado del nexo con el mundo mágico, así se habían conocido cuando empezaron a trabajar juntos y se habían enamorado en medio de una misión peligrosa. A Norah le gustaba pensar que todo eso era un giro del destino y que de la misma manera los giros del destino alguna vez le traerían a ella a una persona con la cual compartir una historia tan interesante como la de sus padres. Una historia donde dos personas de dos mundos distintos por un giro del destino se conocían y terminaban enamorándose a pesar de sus diferencias.

Y entonces un día Harry apareció. Sabía de quién se trataba antes de conocerlo. Ella, como todas las personas del mundo mágico sin importar de qué parte del planeta sabía quién era Harry Potter. Conocía la historia perfectamente del niño que sobrevivió a un Avada Kedabra del mago más oscuro en décadas. Eso había sucedido en los ochentas y quince años después acabaría con él de una vez por todas. Ella no era mucho menor que él, solo cinco años, pero cuando Harry Potter luchaba por última vez en su más grande batalla, ella apenas había recibido la carta de su colegio y para ella, todo era muy confuso, así que se vino a enterar cuando todo el peligro ya había pasado.

El verlo ahí en la barra del bar, a ese hombre que por mucho tiempo para ella fue como un héroe de ficción, estaba ahí frente a ella. Por un momento el pensamiento de que la rueda del destino acababa de girar para ella se borró de su mente cuando se enteró que su corazón tenía dueña. Pero meses después, cuando llegó a su departamento y se les asignó un trabajo juntos, no le quedó ni la menor duda en su cabecita de que la única razón por la que sus vidas se habían cruzado por primera vez era por un capricho del destino ¿Y quién era ella para pelear contra el destino?

Pero el tiempo se le vino encima muy rápido. Después de un año trabajando juntos y sin nada ocurriendo entre ellos se dio cuenta de que algo tenía que hacer. A veces, el destino no actúa por sí solo si no le das un empujoncito.

_Cuando menos te lo esperas_

_Cuando menos lo imagino_

_Sé que un día no me aguanto y voy y te miro_

Nathan había sido mentor de Hermione Granger por dos años así que como la veía más en el plano profesional, tenía que hablar con ella de muchas cosas, por eso es que gradualmente se encontró con que poco a poco los temas que surgían en sus conversaciones no eran siempre de trabajo y transcurrían de lo más normal. Con ella podía hablar de sus cosas, de sus sueños y aspiraciones y jamás sentía esos nervios que siempre había sentido con las otras mujeres. Lo curioso del caso era que había sucedido sin que él lo planeara. Era la primera vez que algo le ocurría sin haberlo planeado y eso le complacía de una manera que jamás había experimentado.

Pero todo lo que tiene un inicio tiene un fin y el final de su pasante femenina estaba por llegar después de dos años bajo su tutela. Eso era algo para lo que no estaba listo. Habían sido dos años extraordinarios. Para él Hermione era una chica excepcional, inteligente, independiente, con iniciativa y además era hermosa. Era la mujer perfecta para él. La mujer que lo complementaba como ninguna otra jamás lo haría. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el amor es como ser atropellado: te golpea fuerte pero nunca lo ves venir. De pronto se encontraba a sí mismo añorando el momento en que ella llegara a la oficina para escuchar el sonido de su voz o simplemente verla. Y lo que era mejor era que podía tener una conversación normal con ella. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacérselo saber.

Cuando ella llegó, puntual y eficiente como siempre, Nathan no pudo evitar más que notar el radiante brillo de su rostro y la hermosa sonrisa que ese día lo adornaban. De alguna manera se convenció de que esa sonrisa y ese gesto eran para él aunque no tuviera prueba alguna de que así lo fuera.

-Última semana,- le dijo él a ella queriendo romper el hielo.

-Sí que lo es,- sonrió ella aún con la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Nathan no estaba seguro de qué era lo que sucedía pero pretendió estar tan feliz como ella parecía estar, posiblemente porque el hecho de verla feliz lo contagiaba inevitablemente así que disfrutó del resto del día al lado de su aprendiz lo más que pudo. Tenía un plan, un plan infalible que la haría quedarse. Lo había estado pensando por varias semanas ya hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que la única manera de hacerla quedarse a su lado era pedirle matrimonio. Por muy raro que eso sonase ya que nunca siquiera se había atrevido a pedirle salir con él. También sabía que era algo muy anticuado pero por otro lado podía decirse que también era algo innegablemente romántico.

Tenía el anillo en su bolsillo, el mismo que había estado en su familia por tantas generaciones que ya no se tenía la cuenta de cuan antiguo era. Una ola de felicidad le recorrió el cuerpo ante las posibilidades que se dibujaban en su cabeza. Nada podía ser más perfecto que eso.

Pero había algo con lo que Nathan no contaba. A pesar de sus escasos veintiún años, Hermione tenía planes muy diferentes a los que él tenía para ella. No fue sino hasta que por fin se atrevió a hablarle de sus sentimientos que Hermione se lo hizo saber.

_Y te lo digo a los gritos_

_Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido_

_Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido_

_Ni sospechas cuando te nombré_

-Oh, Nathan… no sabía que te sentías de esa manera pero verás… yo ya estoy comprometida.

El temprano compromiso de Hermione con Ron lo había tomado por sorpresa. A Hermione no tanto pues desde hacía mucho tiempo que ella y Ron habían puesto entre líneas su relación y con el tiempo ella había empezado a acostumbrarse al final feliz pre escrito de la grandísima familia Weasley. Ella se casaría con Ron así como Harry lo haría alguna vez con Ginny y todos se verían como una gran familia que siempre está junta. Era un plan brillante, una idea genial. Algo que nadie que hubiera estado presente en la pasada vida de los antes mencionados podría objetar en lo más mínimo.

Pero Nathan objetaba, por supuesto que objetaba ¿Qué podía saber un mocoso en sus apenas veintiún años del amor? ¿Cómo podía Hermione distinguir el verdadero amor cuando la idea de ese pecoso se le había metido a la cabeza desde su adolescencia? El único lugar donde eso parecía tener sentido era en la cabeza de una quinceañera boba que guarda en su habitación posters de su cantante favorito y lo besa en la noche. Hermione estaba cometiendo un grandísimo error pero no había fuerza en el planeta que la hiciera darse cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Merlín salve a aquel que le diga a Hermione que está equivocada y lamentablemente él sabía que ella lo tenía que descubrir por sí misma mientras que él tenía que tragarse el sabor amargo de saber que esa era una batalla que no podía ganar un en un millón de años.

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

Después de un año de intentarlo, Norah por fin había logrado que Harry por fin le diera una oportunidad. Sabía que su corazón estaba destrozado de su pasado fracaso en el amor y que ella debía ser cuidadosa en la manera en que intentaba llenar ese espacio que por mucho tiempo, así lo había aceptado, no sería suyo. La cuestión era entablar una batalla a la vez y con el tiempo seguramente ganaría la guerra. Poco a poco se fue metiendo en sus pensamientos y en su vida y en su casa.

Todo marchaba a la perfección. Todo el mundo mágico de Boston sabía que había una relación más allá que el plano profesional entre ellos dos y ella estaba orgullosa de poder decir que su historia de amor tan deseada por fin se estaba escribiendo. Le gustaba pensar en sí misma como la heroína de una historia romántica escrita por la mismísima Jane Austen y ahora tenía consigo a su propio señor Darcy con acento inglés y todo.

Pero no todo era perfecto, Norah sabía perfectamente que a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de sus más profundos deseos de que las cosas fueran de una manera, la verdad era que el corazón de Harry aún lloraba y extrañaba a alguien más. Sabía perfectamente que cuando se quedaba serio y miraba el suelo por más de un minuto era porque estaba pensando en ella y lo que podía haber sido. Eso le rompía el corazón un poco cada vez que sucedía pero siempre encontraba la fuerza dentro de sí para reponerse y para dar lo mejor de sí al hombre del que se había enamorado y a quien no estaba dispuesta a que se le escapara por entre los dedos como arena del desierto.

Y así logró que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos, con un poco más de esfuerzo de su parte de la que él manifestó al principio pero eso no podía importarle menos, para ella eso era simplemente una muestra más de cuanto lo amaba y cuando él se diera cuenta de ello la amaría aún más de lo que ella ya lo amaba. Pero no contaba con el defecto en el plan que con tanto cuidado había diseñado.

Un día cualquiera llegó una foto en una lechuza desde el otro lado del atlántico. Norah no había previsto que esto pasaría y poco a poco su pequeño comenzaba a derrumbarse. De alguna manera siempre había sabido que ese día llegaría pero no en ese momento. Aún no era tiempo para que eso sucediera. En los tres años que había estado con Harry aún no había logrado que él se diera cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y las noticias de su vieja vida en Inglaterra eran un nuevo obstáculo que no estaba segura de poder vencer. Por un momento sintió pánico al ver la cara de felicidad de Harry al darse cuenta que la hija de Hermione, su contrincante en ese juego, era suya. No había manera alguna en este mundo en que Norah podría competir con ello. Tal vez contra Hermione sí pero contra una niña de tres años seguramente no.

Tuvo que pensar rápidamente mientras veía a Harry empacar sus cosas y alejarse de ella como si nada después de haber pasado tres años devotos a él ¡Qué ingrato! Pero no se lo iba a permitir. No la iba a abandonar de esa manera ¡No señor! Así que lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue una excusa tonta, algo que le diera tiempo para que Harry calmara sus ideas y pudiera por fin darse cuenta que su lugar era con ella a su lado.

Pero cuando desapareció de su casa para "llevar a analizar la fotografía" sabía que tenía esa batalla y hasta la guerra perdida. No había manera alguna en que Harry la elegiría por sobre lo que esa foto lo prometía. Hermione había sido el amor de su vida, la mujer cuya sombra opacaba cualquier cosa que ella hiciera por Harry. Si tan solo eso no estuviera pasando… si tan solo Hermione no hubiera mandado esa foto y Harry nunca hubiera sabido de su existencia.

Planes macabros rondaron por su cabeza empezaron a invadirla en su intento desesperado por retenerlo a su lado. No podía dejarlo ir así nada más sin emprender primero una batalla. La idea de robar un giratiempo del ministerio fue la primera, tal vez si lo conseguía podía interceptar la lechuza antes que Harry pero desechó la idea casi al instante, pero no podía meterse en problemas con el ministerio solo por eso, no le convenía después de todos los privilegios que tenía con ellos. Su posición en el ministerio era algo que su familia había trabajado por años y no estaba dispuesta a echar eso a perder tampoco ¿Y si hechizaba a Harry para hacerlo olvidar que la había recibido? Después de varios minutos de pensar que esa era una buena idea la desechó también. Harry era el mejor Auror que jamás había conocido, intentar atacarlo era muy arriesgado ya que no estaba segura, a pesar de sus habilidades casi tan buenas, de poder vencerlo. Solo le quedaba una opción y era la misma mentira que había inventado tan cuidadosamente frente a Harry ¿Y si resultaba verdad que la foto estaba embrujada? Sabía que eso no era posible, la foto era tan verdadera como los dragones que vivían en el norte de Escocia pero tenía que convencer a Harry de lo contrario.

No le costó mucho trabajo conseguir la ayuda del jefe de la división del departamento de investigación del ministerio de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar un Imperius sobre él para conseguir la firma, sus dotes femeninos y su voz de mujer sufrida hicieron el trabajo cuando le explicó que la mujer que había enviado la foto estaba manipulando a Harry y que si él iba a Europa tal vez nunca regresaría. El hombre estaba al tanto que la ayuda de Harry para el ministerio era crucial e indispensable en esos momentos en que, después de haber sido expulsado del Reino Unido, varios de los vasallos de Lord Voldemort estaban rondando su continente. Después del favor, Norah se aseguró que Gordon Harrison hiciera la promesa sellada con un hechizo de nunca revelar la verdad a Harry. La primera parte de su plan estaba completada ahora solo necesitaba ser lo suficientemente convincente con Harry.

Obviamente convencer a Harry no era una tarea sencilla así que para eso tenía que valerse de un truco un tanto viejo pero poco conocido por los hombres en el mundo mágico. Se dirigió al departamento de pociones y ahí logró crear un elíxir que al ser colocado sobre el cuerpo logra ese don de convencimiento que tanto necesitaba. Era algo parecido a las pócimas de amor y al igual que ellas tenían ciertas limitaciones. Normalmente las mujeres las utilizaban para seducir a sus hombres ya que solo se activaba con la energía femenina aunque no siempre funcionaban. Norah había sido parte de su investigación y sabía muy bien que ese elíxir solo funcionaba si la persona a la que se pensaba convencer de algo, tenía ciertas dudas sobre el tema. Es decir, nunca convencería a una mariposa de que en realidad es un ciempiés, por así decirlo, porque tiene la certeza de lo que es; pero si la más mínima duda se albergaba en la cabeza de la otra persona, era ahí donde hacía su efecto. No era una poción comercial, por supuesto, y muy pocas personas estaban al tanto de su existencia y si alguna persona era sorprendida usándola para cometer algún delito se metía en serios problemas. Pero ella gozaba de muchos privilegios, tantos que hasta esto estaba permitido para ella y el hecho de haber sembrado la duda en la cabeza de Harry le daba toda la ayuda que necesitaba para que funcionara.

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo,_

_Marchita de buscar a una mujer que me quiera_

_Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera_

_Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida_

_Que brilla más cada día,_

_Porque estoy tan sólo a un paso de ganarme la alegría_

_Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida_

_Desde aquel momento en que te ví…_

Nathan se enteró del divorcio de Hermione cuando los papeles de los mismos llegaron a su oficina. Hermione siempre había acudido a él para cualquier trámite legal que ella necesitara y él siempre había estado alegre de ayudar a pesar de que muchas veces eran cosas que no estaban dentro de su ámbito como el registro de propiedades o como en este caso, los divorcios. Claro que Nathan normalmente lo que hacía era pasar las solicitudes de Hermione a las manos correspondientes para ayudarla solo que en ese caso se permitió "ensuciarse" las manos un poco aunque era muy bien sabido en el mundo mágico que desde hacía meses Hermione Weasley había abandonado a su esposo para ir corriendo a los brazos de otro quien era, para variar, su compañero de la adolescencia y leal amigo Harry Potter ¿Se podía tener tan mala suerte? Pero antes de que Nathan pudiera llorar demasiado su desdicha, los dados cayeron a su favor por primera vez en su vida. Luego de varios meses del amorío de su amada con el salvador del mundo mágico, sin explicación alguna él se había marchado después del nacimiento de su supuesta hija y no se había vuelto a saber de él. Fue entonces cuando Nathan se convenció a sí mismo que era el momento de actuar.

Los años lo habían hecho más sabio, por supuesto, no podía darse el lujo de volver a cometer el mismo error que había cometido en sus veintes tardíos. Ahora estaba sobre los treinta y tras dos relaciones fallidas se había convencido que la razón de eso era porque su corazón aún seguía esperando por Hermione y el momento indicado para por fin estar juntos. Ahora el momento había llegado pero debía actuar con cautela.

Estaba al tanto de la investigación de Hermione con respecto a los derechos de los hombres lobo y de todas las criaturas semi-humanas y sabía que tarde o temprano ella llamaría a su puerta en busca de consejo o de ayuda y él estaría ahí para brindársela sin poner ningún pero. Pero cuando Hermione por fin tocó a su puerta, la mujer que vio en su oficina no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la Hermione que había conocido años atrás. Después de sus batallas románticas perdidas y de los cuchicheos a su espalda, Hermione había perdido la vialidad que siempre la había caracterizado y ese brillo en los ojos y esa hambre por el conocimiento que siempre había demostrado. Por un momento Nathan sintió inmensa pena por ella y por las duras pruebas que el destino había puesto en su camino. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que sus sueños estaban un poco lejos de convertirse en realidad pero como siempre, sabía que no eran imposibles. Solo tenía que poner empeño en ello como cuando se proponía ganar un caso y lo lograría aunque este trabajo fuera aún más difícil que esculpir sobre piedra.

Lo primero que notó fue lo obvio, Hermione siempre se enamoraba de sus amigos. Así que tenía que empezar por ahí, se volvería su amigo incondicional y la ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara para tener éxito en su caso. Estaría ahí para ella en todo momento y después, cuando la confianza se hubiera ganado, entonces empezaría a pretenderla como era debido.

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

Cuando Norah llegó a Londres fue apenas unas horas después de que Harry lo hubiera hecho. No le había tomado demasiado hacerse la resolución de que no lo dejaría ir tan fácil, pero había una limitante que le impedía actuar antes de tiempo ¿Cómo convencer a Harry de que ella era una mejor opción que Hermione? Como buena agente del ministerio de magia, debía hacer sus investigaciones antes de crear un plan de ataque.

Su primer propósito fue investigar a qué se estaba enfrentando y para eso debía seguir cuidadosamente los pasos de su enemiga. Saber algo de ella era casi imposible a excepción de las cosas que había logrado saber a lo largo de los años gracias al mismo Harry. Sabía que trabajaba en el ministerio de magia en el área de defensa de los derechos de las criaturas sub humanas y sabía que la niña no podía tener más de cinco años ¿Quién podía darle información que le fuera útil?

Intentando no ser descubierta, Norah se escabulló en el hospital donde Luna estaba internada y se hizo pasar por enfermera utilizando una poción de multijugos para estar lo más cerca posible. Y fue ahí donde aquello que tanto quería se le reveló. Estaba en el pasillo cuando ella y un hombre pelirrojo de apariencia humilde a quien estaba segura de haber conocido la primera vez que conoció a Harry salió con ella de manera abrupta de la habitación de la amiga convaleciente de Harry. Según se pudo dar cuenta, estaba en medio de una discusión con ella pero no querían que nadie se enterara. Obviamente ella se quería enterar así que utilizó un hechizo que la hacía escuchar lo que decían como si estuvieran junto a ella mientras se escondía detrás de una maceta con un planta lo suficientemente grande para ocultarla.

"déjame en paz, Ron" decía ella "no es de tu incumbencia"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?" la reprendía él mientras que cuidaba que nadie más alrededor se diera cuenta de que estaban discutiendo "Harry lo sabrá en cualquier momento de todas formas ¿No te parece mejor que se lo digas tu personalmente?"

"No puedo, Ron… no sé cómo decírselo"

¿Decirle qué? ¿Decirle qué? Pensaba Norah mientras que Ron y Hermione guardaban silencio cuando varias personas pasaban por el pasillo donde ellos se encontraban discutiendo. Norah seguía escondida detrás de la maceta.

"Tienes que decírselo, Hermione. Si no lo haces…"

"¿Se lo dirás tú?" La mirada de Hermione se tornó desafiante por un momento pero la de Ron se llenó de pesadez.

"Por supuesto que no, Hermione… pero si no lo haces lo vas a lamentar ¿Quién mejor que tú para decirle a Harry que Lily es hija suya? Creo que si lo averigua de otra manera, su reacción no será tan cordial ni piadosa como lo será si se lo dices tú. Y entre más pronto lo hagas, será mejor"

Norah aguantó la respiración ¿Entonces no había sido Hermione quién había enviado la foto en primer lugar? ¿Si no había sido ella entonces quién? Bueno… eso no importaba ya. Estaba segura que con esa información podría encontrar alguna manera en que Harry ya no quisiera estar con Hermione y entonces volviera con ella. Solo tenía que poner su cabeza bien a ello y estaba segura que lo conseguiría.

Evaluó sus posibilidades después de encontrarse con Harry. Sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad se descubriría y solo tendría una oportunidad de salir bien librada de toda esa situación. Si Hermione le decía que la hija era suya antes de poder hablar con él, ella estaría en serios problemas pero si ella se le adelantaba un poco tal vez podría lograr salir bien parada. Y la única forma que se le ocurría era decir la verdad… bueno, o algo parecido.

-No vengo a suplicarte, Harry "darling".- le dijo seriamente al notar que él no se atrevía a decir ninguna otra palabra, ella lo llamaba "Darling" desde que habían empezado a ser pareja ya que le encantaba la manera en la que él a veces se lo decía a ella con ese acento británico que le doblaba las rodillas. Claro que últimamente él rara vez lo hacía y ella lo hacía ahora cada vez más en añoranza. - O por lo menos no lo haré,- continuó ella,- de la manera en que tú crees. Lo único que se me ocurre suplicarte es por una disculpa por lo que estoy por rebelarte.

Harry la miró con desconcierto esperando a que continuara con su monólogo. Aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar su presencia, no después de haber decidido luchar por el amor de Hermione.

-Hace un par de años recibiste una foto que te sacó de quicio,- Harry la miró entonces con más interés pero aún sin la certeza de lo que Norah estaba intentando decirle,- lo supe en el momento en que vi el brillo en tus ojos. Si seguías ese deseo de encontrar la verdad, lo más probable es que salieras lastimado. Y creo que está de más decirte, querido, que cualquier cosa que te lastime me lastima a mí también incluso más.

Harry seguía sin comprender y Norah se dio cuenta de esto, aún no estaba segura de cómo decirlo aunque sí sabía lo que iba a decir. Lo había ensayado tantas veces en su cabeza y ahora la expresión de Harry y el miedo de que él pudiera reaccionar no exactamente de la manera en la que ella se lo esperaba.

Tomó un respiro y se sentó en la orilla de la cama mientras lo invitaba a hacer lo mismo. Harry obedeció sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Aún no estaba seguro de qué era lo que debía decir así que prefirió dejarla hablar.

-Fue un ataque de pánico, Harry. Yo sabía que la foto no la había mandado de Hermione aún así sabía que la foto era genuina.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Norah tomó un suspiro antes de continuar. No era solo lo que estaba por decir sino la manera en que lo decía lo que haría que funcionara o fracasara totalmente.

-Tenía miedo que cometieras alguna locura así que vine personalmente a Londres mientras tú esperabas en casa. Tenía que saber por mí misma si la foto era real y si quien te la había mandado era quien tú creías. Así que vine y busqué a Hermione para preguntarle yo misma. Fui discreta, no te preocupes. Utilicé un poco de veritaserum para hacerla confesar y ella me dijo que no sabía de qué hablaba con respecto a la foto. En cuanto a la niña, me confesó que era tuya pero que nunca te lo haría saber ya que no tenía intención alguna de volver a verte.

-Eso no puede ser…- sentenció Harry poniéndose de pie de un brinco,- es imposible. Hermione me ama, yo lo se…

-¿Y eso le impidió que te alejara de ella por cinco años y que te ocultara que la niña era tuya? Hermione es una persona egoísta que no piensa en nadie más que en ella misma. Ni siquiera pensó en la pequeña que durante cinco años vivió sin conocer a su propio padre…

-¡No hables así de Hermione! ¡No la conoces!

-Tal vez no…- replicó Norah más energéticamente,- pero una cosa si sé, Harry querido. De haber sido yo, de estar yo en el lugar de Hermione jamás te habría causado tanto dolor como el que ella te ha causado. Hermione había estado en una relación en ese entonces y era feliz con él. Ni siquiera le pregunté quién era. Simplemente me preocupé por el dolor que esa noticia podía causarte ¿Te imaginas, Harry? Ella era feliz con alguien más mientras que tú, tienes que aceptarlo, aún no la olvidabas en lo absoluto.

Harry seguía mirando a la pared sin poder formular respuesta alguna que pudiera revertir lo que Norah tan correctamente acababa de señalar.

-Harry, siento mucho haberte mentido de tal manera esa vez pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa más que hacer para evitarte la pena de conocer la verdad.

-No soy un niño, Norah. No tenías por qué haberme mentido…- sentenció él con pesadez.

-Lo se, lo se, cariño… es solo que te había costado tanto trabajo olvidar todo el daño que te había hecho, que no quise que volviera a hacerlo. Perdón por manipular así las cosas pero lo hice por ti, por tu bien…

Norah pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Esa era la prueba de fuego. Y cuando Harry no la rechazó, supo que había ganado la batalla. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en su rostro sin darse cuenta que en el de Harry lo único que se movía eran las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

_Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras_

_No me detengo, pase lo que pase seguiré_

Poco sabía Norah que en otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre buscaba la manera de ayudar en que su plan tuviera éxito buscando el éxito en el suyo mismo. A veces las cosas simplemente marchan bien por sí solas hasta para las personas con no tan buenas intenciones.

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido_

_Yo quiero un mundo contigo_

_Juro que vale la pena esperar, y esperar y esperar un suspiro_

_Una señal del destino_

_No me canso, no me rindo, no me doy por vencido_

** YEAH! UN CAPÍTULO MÁS… UNA VEZ MÁS AGRADESCO LOS REVIEWS Y LOS MENSAJES QUE ME DEJAN A VECES POR EL FFNET Y A VECES HASTA EN MI BANDEJA DEL YOUTUBE. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR AL PIE DEL CAÑÓN A PESAR DE LOS AÑOS. NO TENGO CON QUÉ PAGARLES… BUENO, SÍ. CON UN FINAL QUE LLEGARÁ EVENTUALMENTE. VILLANOS… COMO ME GUSTAN LOS VILLANOS XD. COMO PUEDEN VER, EL PLAN CAMBIÓ PERO MIENTRAS ESCRIBÍA ACERCA DE ESTOS DOS NO PUDE DEJAR DE HACERLO. **

**NO SE CUANDO TERMINE EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO, SUPONGO QUE EL AIRE INGLÉS ME SIGUE HACIENDO BIEN PARA ESCRIBIR CAPÍTULOS PERO NO ME AYUDA MUCHO PARA ENCONTRAR CANCIONES. ESPECIALMENTE QUE DESDE SEPTIEMBRE QUE NO ESCUCHO CANCIÓN ALGUNA EN ESPAÑOL (ESCUCHANDO "WHEN A MAN METS A WOMAN") PFF! NO LA PUEDO UTILIZAR? XD. BUENO, SUPONGO QUE NO… TENÍA PENSADA UNA CANCION DE MAGO DE OZ PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SE LLAMA "NO ME DIGAS ADIÓS" PERO AHORA NO ESTOY SEGURA. TAL VEZ SEA OTRA TOTALMENTE SIFERENTE.**

**EN FIN, NO LES QUITO MÁS EL TIEMPO. ESPERO LA HALLAN DISFRUTADO Y QUE, OJALA NO SEA MUCHA MOLESTIA, ME DEJEN ALGUN REVIEW POR AHÍ PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA O NO LES GUSTA. YA SE QUE TODO MUNDO QUIERE UN POCO DE HH LEMON, PERO ES UN POCO PRONTO AUN.**

**EN FIN, UN SALUDOS DESDE BIRMINGHAM, LA TIERRA DE LOS VIENTOS FURIOSOS XD.**

**TLAL**


	36. Mientes

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la canción es de Camila y yo sigo sin poder agradecerles con las palabras suficientes el hecho de que aún se tomen la molestia de hacer el "click" a mi historia y ver lo que ando tramando. Gracias.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y SEIS**

"**Mientes"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

_Tú llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,_

_tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,_

_tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi, y… y…_

Como si pudiera ver por primera vez, empecé a analizar la naturaleza de Hermione. Por mucho tiempo ella había sido mi mejor amiga, mi confidente, la persona que nunca me defraudó o dejó de confiar en mí. Y era por eso que ella siempre había ocupado un sitio muy importante en mi vida incluso antes de haberme enamorado de ella y era tal vez por eso también que jamás me había atrevido a cuestionar la naturaleza de sus actos o su proceder. Incluso cuando ella me apartó cuando su hija nació… incluso cuando ella decía tener motivos para no estar conmigo. Incluso entonces, de una manera extraña, yo le había dado la razón. Y no porque quisiera irme pero siempre había creído que de alguna u otra manera ella siempre tenía la razón. Y dentro de mí esperaba que esa razón se le revelara pronto.

Pero casi cinco años después y con un fracaso de vida por ambas partes, yo simplemente no podía ver en donde estaba esa razón que por mucho tiempo había estado esperando. Y ahora me lamento en lo más profundo porque había esperado tal vez más de lo debido. Especialmente porque ahora sabía que la pequeña Lily, a quien apenas había logrado por una fugaz fracción de segundo, era en realidad mi hija y había crecido sin mí todos esos años. Yo mejor que nadie entendía lo que era crecer sin un padre y muy dentro de mí un enorme dolor me punzaba en el pecho aunado a la rabia que empezaba a sentir en contra de Hermione ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta para no habérmelo dicho?

El rencor y el odio empezaron a llenar mi corazón y mi cabeza y todas esas cosas tan buenas que siempre había guardado para Hermione en un segundo se convirtieron en cosas malas y oscuras. No sabía a ciencia cierta cuanto tiempo había estado de pie mirando a la pared con Norah abrazada a mi cintura pero los pensamientos que habían corrido por mi cabeza no habían sido para nada los de una persona que se dedica a defender las cosas buenas. De pronto ese momento en mi primer día de Hogwarts cuando el sombrero sorteador me daba la opción de pertenecer a Slytheryn rondó por mis recuerdos. Lo recordé como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo. Tal vez debí haber dicho que sí sin chistar. Tal vez mi lugar había pertenecido ahí todo este tiempo y no en Gryffindor como tanto le rogué al sombrero sorteador.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Cómo odiaba a Hermione! Por un momento temí que si no fuera porque Norah me estaba abrazando, tal vez habría empezado a lanzar maldiciones imperdonables por toda la habitación. Mis puños estaban tan cerrados que las uñas se me clavaron en las palmas que para una persona cualquiera habría sido un dolor considerable. Pero para mí no. Para mí lo único que importaba ahora era encontrar una manera de hacerle pagar a Hermione por todo lo que había perdido.

Y casi sin darme margen a recapacitar me giré hacia Norah para apartarla de mí. Su mirada confundida no dio tiempo a su boca para formular pregunta alguna. Aunque yo no estaba listo para responder nada. Tenía que actuar ya. Así que me desaparecí de su vista sin decir a dónde iba.

¿Pero a dónde más podía ir?

En una fracción de segundo estaba de vuelta frente a la puerta que hacía no más de dos horas había cerrado tras de mí. No podía pensar claramente, solo sabía que tenía que hablar con Hermione, reclamarle y Merlín sabe cuántas cosas más cruzaron por mi cabeza. Azoté la puerta con los puños cerrados pero no esperé demasiado a que ella bajara a abrirme. Utilicé mi varita para ayudarme a abrirla.

-¡Expelliarmus!- grité.

Un alohamora habría sido más práctico… tal vez. Pero mi ira no me dejaba pensar en practicidades. La escuché bajar las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo. Con la varita en alto y un dejo de temeridad en sus ojos que no reconocí ¿Desde cuándo era ella tan atrevida? Cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos dejó que un suspiro de alivio la guiara a sonreírme. Pero yo no estaba sonriendo.

-Oh, Harry… ¡Qué manera de entrar! ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Una leve sospecha hacia mis intenciones le impedía bajar más allá de la mitad de las escaleras. Su sonrisa de alivio de pronto se convirtió en una sonrisa de nervios.

-¿Por qué has regresado?- cuestionó bajando la barita pero sin guardarla aún,- ¿Acaso has olvidado algo?

Hermione misma sabía lo absurda que esa pregunta era pero posiblemente su cabeza intentaba encontrar salidas fáciles a una situación que definitivamente no lo era.

-He venido por mi hija,- dije fríamente sin cuestionarme a mí mismo las razones por las que estaba diciendo eso.

Los ojos de Hermione me observaron incrédulos contemplando mi expresión e identificando la decisión en mi tono mientras intentaba balbucear algún discurso que defendiera sus podridas acciones.

-Sí, Hermione… ya sé que Lily es mi hija así que no intentes negármelo.

Con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión Hermione intentó una vez más sin éxito formular palabras.

-Qué irónico que no tengas nada coherente que decir…- señalé acercándome a ella. Mi varita seguía en mi mano al igual que la de ella en la suya,- tú, la señorita sabelotodo que siempre tiene opinión acerca de cualquier cosa…

Conforme nuestra distancia se cerraba pude contemplar más de cerca cómo su cuerpo temblaba con cada paso que yo daba y su piel comenzaba a transpirar gotitas de sudor a causa, seguramente, de la culpa que intentaba esconder de mí. Sus ojos aún sin parpadear despedían un pánico que jamás, desde la caída de Voldemort, había visto en ellos.

-Harry…- sollozó al fin cuando yo estaba a escasos escalones de ella,- lo siento tanto…

Las lágrimas que comenzaron a correrle por las mejillas por primera vez no movieron vena sentimental alguna dentro de mí. Al contrario, el solo hecho de notar la debilidad con la que se dirigía a mí y la culpa que no podía ocultar hacían mis adentros explotar con rabia. No había dentro de mí criterio alguno que la justificara o que me hicieran recordar alguna razón por la que alguna vez pensé haber estado enamorado de ella.

-¿Por qué, Hermione?

Mis palabras fueron tan rígidas como mi cuerpo erguido frente a ella. Como mi corazón que no podía sentir ya si latía o no. Como las ganas que tenían mis manos de tomarla por el cuello y levantarla como quien levanta un trozo de basura.

De pronto sus ojos evitaron los míos y la mirada se le clavó en el suelo mientras se dejaba caer en el escalón de donde no se había movido tal vez presa de miedo. Esa acción tan simple y cobarde me llenó de pronto de tanta ira que me fue imposible pensar con claridad lo que decía o lo que hacía. De pronto me arrojé hacia ella y con la mano que no sujetaba la varita capturé su rostro y lo apreté con todas las fuerzas que mi cuerpo me permitía. La escuché gemir de dolor mientras que la mueca de su rostro intentaba no demostrarlo. Con los ojos desviados hacia un lado trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar los míos.

-Mírame…- susurré castañeando los dientes, y un chillido apenas salió de su garganta,- ¡Mírame!

Sus ojos bañados en llanto y llenos de sufrimiento no despertaron en mí simpatía alguna. Si alguien estaba sufriendo en ese momento, era yo.

_Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,_

_si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

-Harry… me estás haciendo daño…- sollozó por fin.

-Bien…- dije satisfecho,- supongo que ahora estamos a mano.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza gritaba. Como una señal de alarma con luces rojas y amarillas. Pero estaba tan ensimismado en mi dolor que preferí ignorarla.

-Harry…- sollozó en una voz suplicante,- no puedo explicarte mientras me sujetas así…

La solté de inmediato y su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas frente a mí. No hice ademán alguno por ponerme a su nivel. La miré fríamente mientras sus ojos suplicantes buscaban en mí un entendimiento y un comportamiento que no estaba dispuesto a demostrar. En mis años como Auror había aprendido a no tener piedad de las personas que atentaban contra la seguridad del mundo mágico. Y aunque sabía que Hermione no era una de esas personas, me costaba trabajo distinguir la diferencia entre ella y esa basura de personas. Para mí, ella era tan despreciable como ellos.

-Por favor no me mires así…- dijo con una voz débil.

-Te miro como me da la gana,- sentencié irritado por la debilidad que estaba demostrando,- ahora, habla.

-Te juro que nunca planee hacerte daño…- la voz de Hermione parecía confundida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Para ser algo no planeado, lo has logrado bastante bien,- repliqué amargamente.

-Harry… no tienes que ser tan severo…

Estuve a punto de perder la paciencia. Ella me miró como si estuviera leyendo mi mente y continuó hablando intentando borrar del aire las palabras que justo había dicho.

-Supe de mi error apenas te marchaste de la enfermería,- empezó a decir mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás, logrando una posición más cómoda. Como sentada en los escalones pero con las piernas a sus costados de la manera más cómoda que pudo lograr.- al principio tuve mucha rabia hacia mí misma. Por haber sido tan tonta como para tomar una medida tan precipitada pero también tuve pena por ti. Porque sabía que a pesar de todo, tú me amabas y yo había sido una idiota y tal vez si corría a ti me perdonarías pero yo no me perdonaría a mí misma.

-No intentes sonar como una mártir.

La mirada de Hermione se fijó en mí por primera vez. Sentí su mirada sobre la mía y me di cuenta que buscaba dentro de mis ojos tal vez algo que ya no estaba ahí.

-No lo haré, Harry… pero planeo decirte la verdad aunque eso me cueste una veintena más de tus insultos…

Hermione parecía un poco más relajada ahora. Como si hubiera comprendido algo con solo mirarme a los ojos. Se le veía más decidida ahora, como si con saber lo que yo pensaba le diera el confort para tomar las decisiones que estaba tomando en ese preciso momento.

-No voy a decir que las decisiones que tomé en ese entonces justifican el dolor que sientes ahora. Tampoco voy a decir que mi mismo dolor y confusión fueron los que me guiaron más allá de mi razón misma. Pero sí te puedo decir que fue en gran parte el orgullo el que me hizo comportarme como la cobarde que siempre he sido

"Cuando volví a casa,- continuó,- tenía la esperanza que a pesar de tu promesa tal vez tu siguieras ahí. Y no es por intentar poner algo de la culpa en ti, Harry… no lo es. Pero al ver que no era así y de no saber ni siquiera en donde encontrarte me dieron en un principio la excusa perfecta para no hacerlo. Tenía mucha vergüenza dentro de mí y creía que el dolor de haberte perdido era castigo suficiente por lo que te había hecho.

-Pero la niña… Hermione, mi hija…

Mi voz no sonó como yo había esperado que sonara. Pero si Hermione notó el dejo quebrado en ella, no me lo hizo saber.

-Harry, no sabes cuánto lo siento…

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

Tal vez sí lo lamentaba de verdad pero yo no podía permitirme sentir ninguna pena por ella y aún cuando quiso sujetar mi mano para darme confort, la aparte de ella tan bruscamente que tuvo que sostenerse del pasamano de la escalera para no caer. Su mirada herida no me dijo nada y hasta una parte dentro de mí se sintió satisfecha como la acción.

-Eso no va a remediar nada, Hermione…- repuse con un tono amargo,- eso no me va a recuperar cinco años lejos de mi hija ni los de ella lejos de mí.

Haciendo caso omiso de su presencia o de su permiso, seguí subiendo las escaleras en busca de las recámaras de la casa.

-¿A dónde vas?- me reprimió Hermione corriendo tras de mi.

-Ya te lo he dicho… he venido por mi hija…

-¡No te las vas a llevar!

Su mano se cerró en mi brazo con tal fuerza que por un momento no me pareció que fuera Hermione quien lo había hecho pero eso no impidió que la sacudiera de mí.

-¡Por Merlín, Hermione! No me hagas hacer algo que no estoy seguro de lamentar…

Su voz se quebró en un llanto que sus palabras comenzaron a perder sentido y entendimiento. A pesar de no estarme sujetando más, logró ponerse frente a mí en un intento desesperado por bloquear mi paso por sobre ella y hacia la recámara que estaba segura que era la de Lily.

-¡No lo hagas, Harry, por favor! Tienes que entender que…

-Hermione, apártate de mi camino o me veré forzado a hacer que te apartes.

Mi voz era fría y cargada de dolor pero al mismo tiempo ella supo que no estaba bromeando. Así que en un último intento desesperado por detenerme, levantó su varita en mi dirección lista para gritar algún conjuro para lograrlo.

Pero yo fui más rápido.

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

Hermione yacía petrificada en el suelo cuando entré a la habitación de Lily. Fue una ironía muy grande que la hubiera detenido utilizando uno de los hechizos que ella misma me había enseñado. Pero esas cosas a veces simplemente pasan.

Lily no estaba en su cama cuando entré a la habitación. El hecho de que mi propia hija se escondiera de mi me llenaba de amargura pero estaba seguro que tan pronto me conociera y supiera quien era yo en realidad, cambiaría de opinión y me amaría tanto como yo la había amado incluso antes de nacer. Era mi hija, mi Lily, y nada me apartaría de darle el cariño que, al igual que yo, no era culpable de no haber tenido.

Escondida dentro del armario y temblando como un corderito, Lily me miró con ojos entornados. Sus ojos igual a los míos, igual a los de mi madre, me miraban implorando piedad. Tal vez fue eso o el remordimiento de haberme comportado como un loco lo que me hizo detenerme en seco. Le regalé una sonrisa y me incliné hacia ella esperando que mi presencia ya no le causara ningún temor.

Para mi suerte, ella no parecía estar asustada más. Se puso de pie lentamente como una muestra de confianza, o tal vez de valor, y se acercó a mí con ojos inquisitivos. Yo le volví a sonreír antes de ponerme de rodillas frente a ella.

-Tranquila,- le dije,- me llamo Harry y soy tu papá.

Me miró incrédula por unos segundos antes de ponerse en puntitas e intentar abrazarme. El corazón de dio vuelcos incontrolables.

_Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy_

_sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy_

_en mi no queda espacio para ti, y… y… y…_

Debido a que Lily sólo llevaba puesta una pijama de franela verde con conejitos blancos, y no tenía idea de donde en su habitación buscar pos sus cosas, ni siquiera las pantuflas o zapatos. La cargué en mis brazos y ella se apoyó en mi hombro como muestra de confianza. No quise que viera a su madre yaciendo en el pasillo de afuera, así que abrí la puerta del balcón y usé mi varita para hacernos levitar hasta el piso de abajo donde caímos sobre las flores que adornaban la entrada de la casa. Lily parecía emocionada por la nueva aventura que estaba por emprender, sus ojos destellaban ante la emoción de lo que no conocía pero al mismo tiempo podía darme cuenta de la confianza que la pequeña tenía en mí a pesar de nunca haberme conocido antes ¿Sería acaso que Hermione le había contado de mi?

Me reprendí por el solo hecho de pensar en Hermione. No lo haría ya nunca más, ella había sido la persona que más había amado y justo en ese momento era la persona que más había odiado. Ni siquiera Snape o Voldemort habían logrado en mí un sentimiento de desprecio tal como el que estaba sintiendo por ella.

De pronto, Lily pareció recordar a su madre y miró desesperadamente la casa mientras yo me alejaba caminando buscando con la mano que me quedaba la libre la escoba que cargaba encogida en el bolsillo de mi abrigo. Intenté distraerla mientras hacía la escoba volver a su tamaño normal y me contaba en ella aún sujetándola con un brazo mientras ella tenía los suyos alrededor de mi cuello pero de pronto parecía ansiosa por apartarse de mí y salir corriendo a la casa.

-Lily, todo está bien…- le dije no dejando que sus movimientos bruscos la hicieran caer,- soy papi, soy Harry. Todo está bien.

Mis palabras fueron en vano. La niña seguía señalando la casa mientras intentaba liberarse de mí. No fue hasta ese momento que me di cuenta que a pesar de que la niña no estaba de acuerdo, jamás había dicho una palabra ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Sería posible que la niña tuviera algún problema de salud o de nacimiento?

Mi shock ante esa revelación y los continuos esfuerzos de la niña hicieron que cediera. Sin mirar atrás, la niña corrió en dirección de la casa golpeando la puerta desesperadamente. No podía detenerla o hacerle daño de alguna manera. Pero tampoco podía dejarla ver a su propia madre petrificada dentro de la casa. Me acerqué y abrí la puerta con mi varita e inmediatamente después conjuré el hechizo que liberaría a Hermione. Su grito no se dejó esperar y Lily corrió hacia ella después de escucharlo.

Subí las escaleras después de Lily, casi tan rápido como ella entré a la habitación donde Hermione buscaba a la niña desesperadamente y la vi suspirar aliviada cuando Lily entró y corrió a sus brazos. El pecho me dolía al saber que Hermione tenía todos esos años de ventaja sobre mí y lo difícil que iba a ser conseguir el cariño de Lily por sobre el de ella. No me la podía llevar así y todo era su culpa.

_Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí_

_las cosas no suceden porque si,_

_no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí._

-Nena, mi nena…- decía Hermione sentada en el suelo mientras ella se sujetaba del cuello de ella y Hermione la abrazaba y le acariciaba el pelo.

Lily parecía bastante calmada, era casi como si la niña estuviera consolando a la madre en lugar de lo opuesto. No debía estar sorprendido, por supuesto que su madre era Hermione pero no podía evitar sorprenderme sabiendo que la niña apenas iba a cumplir cinco años.

Entonces Hermione miró en dirección mía en consternación.

-Debemos hablar,- le dije seriamente.

Ella se puso de pie pero la niña no parecía querer ir a ningún lado y así lo entendió Hermione puesto que se acercó un poco a mí con la niña aún abrazada contra su cuerpo quien tenía la cara reposando sobre el hombro de su madre.

-Harry, por favor, debes entender…- sus ojos suplicantes no tardaron en dejar derramar las lágrimas de mortificación que en ese momento no estaban logrando gran efecto en mí.

-No me la puedo llevar ahora,- interrumpí de inmediato a su súplica,- no porque me arrepienta de la decisión… sino porque creo que serían peor para Lily si ella viniera conmigo sin saber por qué. Así que espero que le expliques tú por qué en una semana ella vendrá a vivir conmigo.

-Oh, no Harry… no puedes…- más lágrimas bañaron su rostro mientras que sus manos se asían de la niña como no queriéndola soltar jamás.

-No voy a pelear contigo, Hermione.

-¡Pero la niña me necesita!

-Y también me necesitaba a mí y eso no te detuvo…

-¡Pero no es justo! ¿Vas a castigar a Lily por mi culpa?

-Hermione, no voy a discutirlo más… en una semana volveré por ella.

Di la media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras para marcharme, no estaba bromeando en el ultimátum que acababa de dar.

-No te la daré así nada más sin pelear,- renegó ella yendo tras de mí con la niña aún es sus brazos.

-Entonces mañana hablarás con mi abogado…- dije sabiendo que no podía pelear por Lily físicamente contra Hermione sin meterme en problemas.

-Harry, no tienes que hacer esto… yo te puedo permitir ver a Lily sin necesidad de esto…

Yo caminaba tan rápidamente que ella casi perdió el aliento yendo tras de mí. Me detuve en la puerta y la vi ahí de pie, indefensa y asustada. Aferrada a nuestra hija y por primera vez sentí pena por ella.

_Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes_

_ya no tiene caso que lo intentes_

_no me quedan ganas de sentir_

-Puedo ver lo mucho que esto te hace daño, Hermione… y eso en lugar de hacerme desistir, me hace querer hacerlo aún más. Me has herido, me has herido como jamás creí que alguien lo haría y lo único que puedo sentir por ti es lástima pero no compasión.

-Puedes decir lo que quieras, Harry. Sé que lo dices porque te duele y me lo merezco, pero yo aún te amo y si es así es porque hubo una razón que me hizo amarte en primer lugar. Yo se que lo que sentías por mí sigue ahí, solo tienes que trabajar ese odio…

-El odio se ha llevado el amor que tenía por tí… y no volverá.

Sin decir más o dejarla decir más me alejé de la puerta y me desaparecí inmediatamente. No me aparecí de vuelta al hotel porque no tenía deseos de ver Norah. Tenía deseos de estar solo y pensar en las cosas que había hecho y lo que me había inducido a hacerlas. Me aparecí a mitad del parque Hyde cuando la luz del sol apenas empezaba a pintar el cielo con vetas moradas y rojizas. No faltaba mucho para el amanecer pero no estaba seguro de querer o poder dormir.

"Hermione… ¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?" mis pensamientos me llevaban a lugares a los que no había querido explorar debido a mi ataque de ira ¿Qué era lo que me dolía más? No estaba seguro si la odiaba más por haber privado a Lily de su padre como me había pasado a mí de pequeño; por haberme ocultado su existencia o porque para ella había sido tan fácil apartarse de mí mientras que para mí había sido casi como un infierno. Había perdido toda la confianza que siempre le había tenido y nada de eso volvería jamás.

_Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte_

_busca tu camino en otra parte_

_mientras busco el tiempo que perdí_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,_

_y hoy estoy mejor sin ti._

**OTRO CAPÍTULO KE SE VA. CADA VEZ MÁS CERCA DEL FINAL AUNKE NO TIENEN DE KE PREOCUPARSE AÚN FALTAN COMO 10 CAPÍTULOS ANTES DE QUE ESO SUCEDA. Y HABLANDO DE CAPÍTULOS, SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTABA POR KÉ ERA TAN DIFÍCIL ENCONTRAR LAS CANCIONES PARA MIS CAPÍTULOS. PERO HACE UNAS SEMANAS ELEGÍ UNA CANCIÓN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO Y ME DI CUENTA KE LOS AÑOS FUERON NECESARIOS PARA KE LAS CANCIONES INSPIRARAN LOS CAPÍTULOS (O AL REVÉS). ASI KE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO, PIENSEN EN "SALE EL SOL" DE SHAKIRA. **

**ESPERO ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO, AUNKE YA ME HE DADO CUENTA KE YA SON MENOS PERSONAS LAS KE ME LEEN, NO SE PREOCUPEN, YO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO SIN IMPORTAR CUANTAS PERSONAS SIGAN CONMIGO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO. CLARO, TAMBIEN DEBO DECIR LO AGRADECIDA QUE ESTOY POR LOS NUEVOS LECTORES. ESPERO ME TENGAN PACIENCIA PORKE AHORA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN UN FF DE "GONE WITH THE WIND" (AUNKE POR EL MOMENTO NO ES MAS KE UN BORRADOR).**

**BUENO, YA NOS LOS MOLESTO MÁS, UN REVIEW PARA SABER SU OPINIÓN ES MÁS KE APRECIADO.**

**GRACIAS**

**TLAL**


	37. Sale el Sol

**Disc 3: Track 9**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de JK Rowling y la canción es de Shakira, yo no tomo crédito por nada de eso y espero terminar esta historia este año. Gracias por leer.**

**OOC: Aprovechando que acá no se habla ni se ve otra cosa que bodas debido a la Royal Wedding, pues yo me pongo a escribir mi capítulo de boda, que si bien no es la boda real, algunos de los lectores que aún siguen conmigo estoy segura que lo van a disfrutar (Aunque otros supongo que lo van a odiar casi tanto como los capítulos anteriores).**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y SIETE**

"**Sale el Sol"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Las bodas de los Weasleys se habían vuelto tan continuas y normales que a lo largo del tiempo todas las bodas tenían un poco de reciclado de la anterior. Era así que para la boda de Percy se utilizaron las mismas tiendas que para la de Bill, Fred y George habían utilizado las corbatas de sus hermanos mayores, para la de Ron se utilizaron los mismos muebles y e incluso Ginny optó por los mismo manteles que Fleur, la esposa de su hermano mayor Bill. Pero esta vez, siendo el novio Draco Malfoy, no había cosa en la boda que se hubiera utilizado antes. Salvo, por supuesto, el jardín de "La Madriguera".

Había sido acuerdo mutuo de la pareja que Draco se encargaría de financiar todos los gastos de la boda siempre y cuando Ginny no utilizara ningún reciclado. Y Ginny había accedido gustosa sabiendo que así podía dar rienda suelta a su creatividad además de poner la condición que la ceremonia se realizara en el jardín de la casa de sus padres, mismo lugar donde todas las bodas anteriores se habían llevado a cabo.

-Deja vu…

Ginny, quien se estaba retocando el maquillaje frente al espejo de su antigua habitación en casa de sus padres, miró en su espejo el reflejo de Harry quien recién abría la puerta diciendo las pasadas palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Apenas…- replicó la chica girándose para mirarlo en persona.

Harry entró a la habitación. Y a pesar de haber estado ahí tantas veces con la chica frente a él haciendo todo lo posible por saciar sus curiosidades sexuales de adolescentes y jóvenes adultos, no podía evitar sentirse como un intruso.

-¿Lista para el gran momento?- Harry sonrió sinceramente pero Ginny pudo distinguier algo en su expresión que no cuadraba con lo que él decía.

-Como nunca,- respondió ella intentando ignorar el hecho de que algo andaba mal con Harry.

-Me da gusto que ésta vez no exista duda alguna…

Ginny miró la expresión de Harry una vez más, no le quedaba duda alguna que algo andaba mal con él.

-Pero no has venido a decirme eso…- replicó Ginny dando un suspiro antes de acercarse a él.

Harry se desplomó en la cama.

-¡El velo!- exclamó Ginny y Harry se reincorporó sentándose en la orilla mientras que Ginny rescataba el preciado velo.

-Lo siento,- se disculpó Harry poniendo la cara entre sus manos,- últimamente no sé ni lo que hago.

Ginny se puso de cuclillas intentando no arrugar el vestido. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y encontró en su mirada sin buscar demasiado un dejo de tristeza y soledad que hacía mucho no veía. Era como si el niño solitario, maltratado y falto de amor de doce años que una vez había llegado a esa casa, estuviera una vez más frente a ella.

-Harry… ¿Qué pasa?

-No sé qué hacer, Ginny…- su voz entrecortada casi le rompe el corazón.

-¿De qué se trata?

Ginny sabía de los problemas de Harry pero estando ella todo el tiempo inmersa en los preparativos de su boda y ayudando con la rehabilitación de Luna, había tenido poco tiempo para ponerse muy al tanto. Desde la primera separación del grupo, Ginny y Hermione ya no habían logrado volver a ser las mejores amigas y tampoco podía decir lo mismo con Harry. Se había enterado, de voz de Luna, que Harry había descubierto que la hija de Hermione era de él (cosa que ella tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta o por lo menos nadie se lo había confirmado) y que esto había resultado en una gran batalla legal por la custodia de la niña y que al final, Harry había conseguido a la niña en lo que el juzgado decidía el fallo final. Sabía que Lily vivía con Harry desde hacía un mes y que Hermione no se estaba tomando las cosas muy bien. En dado caso, hasta donde ella sabía, quien debía estar sufriendo la parte más difícil era más bien Hermione ¿Pero qué hacía Harry casi llorando a lágrima viva frente a ella?

-Disculpa que te incomode en el día de tu boda…- dijo él con un dolor en la garganta al hablar que no estaba seguro de si algún sonido salía de ella.- creo que desde hace mucho tiempo no he tomado las mejores decisiones y por eso he venido a que me disculpes.

-Harry… no entiendo a qué te refieres ¿Es por lo de nuestro divorcio?

-Es por todo…- La manera desesperada en la que Harry sujetaba sus manos le hacía difícil moverse de la posición incómoda que había adoptado,- me da gusto que al final alguien haya logrado amarte como te mereces…

-Gracias, Harry… pero sigue sin quedarme clara la razón de tu repentina iluminación.

-Todo fue una cadena de errores que empezó con el daño que te hice. Así que pensé que debía empezar contigo a disculparme y…

-Harry, Harry… no. Ya hemos hablado de esto y creo que ya no queda más que decir al respecto. Ya nada de eso importa ya. Si hay algo que te perturba más allá de lo que pasó entre tú y yo, creo que yo no soy con quien debes empezar tu cadena de enmiendas.

Harry soltó las manos de Ginny de pronto y ella tomó la oportunidad para deshacerse de él y ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber Harry.

Ginny se sentó a su lado sin importarle demasiado las arrugas en su vestido.

-Las primeras semanas sin ti fueron un infierno, Harry.- ella tuvo cuidado al elegir las palabras que estaba por decir,- Lo fueron porque por muchos años yo no había sabido hacer otra cosa más que amarte. Pero con el tiempo y con ayuda de Draco, ese dolor que había sentido, se fue. Ya no guardo ningún rencor por ti o por Hermione. A veces pienso que todo lo que pasó fue culpa de todos y que tanto tu como ella fueron víctimas de la situación.

-Hermione no es ninguna víctima… al contrario…

-No, Harry. Yo no lo creo,- Ginny lo interrumpió pero lo hizo con el tono más sereno que pudo haber emitido,- se que tu y ella no están en buenos términos y que ella no es ya mi mejor amiga desde hace muchos años. Pero eso no quiere decir que me voy a inscribir al club de "odiemos a Hermione". No es así como funciona…

Ginny volvió a sujetar la mano de Harry mientras hablaba. A pesar de no estar de acuerdo con las últimas palabras de ella, estaba satisfecho con la paz que ella manifestaba.

-Es difícil decir por qué las cosas a veces no marchan como queremos.- continuó ella,- Pero hoy especialmente, puedo darme cuenta que las cosas suceden por una razón. Es decir… no creo haberme dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por Draco si no hubiera estado casada contigo y si tú no te hubieras dado cuenta que no amabas, yo tampoco me habría enterado jamás que yo tampoco lo había hecho en realidad. Habría continuado el resto de mis días pensando que era así porque así había entrenado a mi corazón.

Una vez más, Harry no supo qué decir.

-Puedes culpar a la suerte, o a Hermione si quieres, pero un día mirarás atrás y darás gracias incluso por las cosas que te han hecho sufrir.

-Encuentro eso un poco difícil de creer…- suspiró Harry dejando su mente recordar lo mucho que había sufrido los pasados meses.

-Eso es porque las cosas se ven más claras en retrospectiva que mirando hacia al futuro. El problema con el futuro es que es tan incierto que lo mismo da miedo como te emociona. El pasado es lo único que se puede ver con cabeza fría.

Harry meditó un poco las palabras de Ginny antes de replicar.

-El tiempo te ha hecho sabia, Ginny…

-El dolor me ha hecho sabia,- sonrió ella.

-Entonces un día yo seré más sabio que el mismo Merlín…- replicó Harry con otra sonrisa.

-Posiblemente… pero primero debes llegar a una conciliación con tu dolor y tus dudas. Y esa es una cuesta que nadie más te puede ayudar a subir.

-Siento haberte obligado a subir esa cuesta,- le dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla en ofrenda de su disculpa.

-Pues yo no…- contestó ella regresando el gesto,- a veces es más fácil no salir de nuestra zona de confort. Pero te estoy inmensamente agradecida por obligarme a ver más allá.

"_Esta semana sin verte me parecieron años_

_Tanto te quise besar que me duelen los labios"_

Cuando Luna Lovegood llegó a la recepción de la boda del brazo de Ron, no hubo más que buenos gestos y palabras de ánimo. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido de color lila con una falda amplia que le cubría debajo de las rodillas, parecía uno de esos vestidos que se llevaban en las graduaciones de los sesentas, con unos zapatos de tacón alto de color perla que iban atados a sus tobillos como los zapatos de una bailarina de ballet y el moño que llevaba atado hacia arriba con el listón blanco, hacía juego con los listones que también había atado a sus muñecas para disimular un poco las cicatrices que yacían debajo de ellos aunque de pronto lo lamentó dándose cuenta de lo obvio que era para los demás lo que ella escondía. Ron, por otro lado, había elegido una túnica de gala a rayas negras y tintas, que lejos de hacerlo lucir como un payaso, le daba ese toque de gánster americano de los años veintes que combinaba perfectamente son su pelo relamido hacia atrás quitándole los años que su normal aspecto desaliñado siempre le agregaba.

Desde el momento en que ella había dejado el hospital no había recibido más que buenos gestos y bendiciones. Y no era que fuera una malagradecida, pero de cierta manera ya se había empezado a cansar de recibir siempre el mismo tipo de mirada a donde quiera que fuera. Era como si trajera un letrero de luces en la frente que decía "soy una suicida, tratarme con cuidado". Así que tan pronto como pudo, se apartó de la muchedumbre.

Ron estaba consciente de lo difícil que todo le resultaba a Luna. Desde hacía dos meses apenas había abandonado el hospital y él procuraba estar siempre cerca para ayudarla en alguna de sus recaídas las cuales cada vez eran menos. Tal vez era porque la tristeza de Ron a veces ayudaba a Luna a sentirse necesitada o tal vez porque sabía que Ron era de la clase de hombres que siempre estaría ahí para ella sin importar lo mal que ella se sintiera. A veces cuando Ron se sentía triste, ella tenía que animarlo y las cosas también sucedían viceversa. Era un sistema que parecía tener mil fallas a los ojos de los demás, pero para ellos dos parecía estar funcionando más que fantástico.

-Me quiero ir a casa,- dijo Luna apenas tomó asiento en la esquina más alejada de todos los demás invitados.

-Pues vamos ya…- replicó Ron poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-¡Pero es la boda de tu hermana!- exclamó ella alarmada,- no podemos hacerle eso…

-Pues entonces nos quedamos,- respondió él calmadamente volviendo a tomar asiento.

-Pero es que todo mundo me mira porque sabe lo que he hecho…- replicó ella nerviosamente mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Te sientes tan incómoda que quieres marcharte?

Ron ya estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de parecer de Luna. No era algo típico de ella antes de su problema pero Ron aceptaba esos cambios como quien acepta que el aire que el cuerpo respira automáticamente. Normalmente cuando ocurrían, él jugaba a estar siempre de acuerdo con ella hasta que la razón la golpeaba y entonces tomaba la decisión correcta.

-No puedo hacerle eso a Ginny… ha sido mi amiga por tanto tiempo…

-Cariño, será lo que tú quieras hacer… y a donde quieras ir, iré yo también.

Fue entonces que Luna sintió por primera vez el brazo de Ron sujetando el suyo. Tan cálido y reconfortante. Se sentía tan bien y tan perfecto…

-¿Por qué sigues aquí conmigo?- quiso saber,- no soy más que una loca…

Ron sonrió al sentir la rubia cabeza de la chica reposar sobre su hombro.

-Siempre has sido una loca…- replicó con una sonrisilla,- y eso nunca impidió que fuera tu amigo en primer lugar…

Luna clavó el codo en la costilla de su miga haciéndolo gemir ligeramente entre su risa burlona pero aún así, él pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella. Aún no había nada declarado entre ellos, aún no se habían dicho la palabra con "a" y tampoco estaban seguros de ser una pareja como cualquier otra normal. Lo único que sabían era que les gustaba estar juntos y que se necesitaban el uno al otro en cada paso que daban.

-Luna… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Era Neville quien de pronto se había colocado al costado de Luna y la miraba con una pena que le dieron nauseas solo de pensar que Neville también la miraba con los mismos ojos que todas las demás personas. Ron soltó el hombro de la chica y ella se dejó guiar a una parte del jardín que estaba apartada de la demás gente y donde los adornos de la boda ya no eran visibles.

-¿Sucede algo?- quiso saber ella mientras el ya no tan joven Neville no dejaba ver las hebillas de sus propios zapatos cafés que hacían juego con toda su túnica café.

Es más, era como si Neville fuera una gigantesca galleta de jengibre con barba y bigote. Incluso sus ojos redondos que la miraban suplicantes parecían los botones de merengue que normalmente se colocaban en dichas galletas.

-Me falta valor para formular palabras…- dijo por fin creando distancia suficiente entre ellos para ya no sujetar su mano. Luna lo miró incrédula sin comprender el punto de lo que su amigo decía,- desde que te llevé al hospital…

La imagen aún estaba en su cabeza como su fuera ayer: Luna desnuda e inconsciente dentro de la tina llena de agua teñida de tinto como la mancha de vino en el suelo donde se había roto la botella y de donde ella había tomado el trozo de vidrio que aún yacía en su mano febril cuando él la encontró. Su piel estaba tan pálida que parecía más blanca que la nieve misma y sus labios habían empezado a adquirir un color entre azul y morado que por un momento Neville temió que fuera demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

"_Mira que el miedo nos hizo cometer estupideces_

_Nos dejo sordos y ciegos tantas veces"_

-No por favor…- lo interrumpió Luna de inmediato,- si vas a darme palabras de aliento como las que diario escucho y me vas a dar esa mirada como si comprendieras mi sufrimiento y me vas a decir lo linda que es la vida una vez que la aprecias… detente ya. Ya lo he soportado de todo mundo que no lo puedo escuchar más…

Neville miró la cara de disgusto de Luna sin poder creérselo. Esa no era la Luna que había conocido los pasados años. La Luna que después de la graduación de Hogwarts había dicho a todo mundo que viviría la vida al máximo sin perder jamás la esencia y que a pesar de haber tenido casi tantas aventuras como Draco Malfoy en su vida, jamás había perdido ese aire de inocencia que siempre la había caracterizado.

-Luna ¿Qué te pasa? Aún no he dicho nada y ya…

-Para ya, Neville… no voy a escuchar una palabra más ¿Vienes a hablarme de lo linda que es la vida y de lo agradecida que debo estar de las cosas buenas que existen en ella? ¿O vienes a disculparte porque te sientes culpable de lo que he hecho y la conciencia no te deja tranquilo pensando que hay algo que debiste haber hecho?

Neville abrió la boca pero no salió sonido alguno.

-Es lo segundo ¿No es así?- respondió Luna como si su pregunta hubiera sido retórica,- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido acaso que hablarme de eso para aliviar tu culpa por ser tan egoísta es un acto aún más egoísta que el anterior? Solo quieres enmendar las cosas para sentirte mejor contigo mismo ¿Pero lo habrías hecho si nada me hubiera pasado?

-Luna, ¡no estás siendo justa! Yo solo…

-No me hables de justicias, Neville ¿Cómo puede una persona como tú hablar de injusticias cuando el sufrimiento más grande que te ha dado la vida te lo has ocasionado tú mismo?

Pero tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca, Luna deseó no haberlas pronunciado. Tanta era su indignación por la compasión de las demás personas que se le había olvidado lo mucho que Neville había sufrido en su juventud. Se le había olvidado que sus padres habían sido asesinados durante la primera batalla contra Voldemort y que había tenido que ser criado por su abuela siendo que Neville no estaba a la altura de lo que su padre Frank alguna vez había sido. Cuántas veces le había contado Neville lo preocupado que estaba por haber resultado una gran decepción a los ojos de su abuela ya que no podía jamás llegar el Auror que sus padres habían sido. Neville que en sus años en Hogwarts había sido la burla de casi todos sus compañeros. Neville, que cuando Mallory parecía no hacerle caso, se miraba de reojo en el espejo pensando en lo que podía modificar de su apariencia para ser de su agrado. El buen Neville no se merecía toda la ira que Luna tenía acumulada para el resto de la sociedad que si bien se ponía a pensarlo, ella misma no podía negar el hecho de que la ira no era precisamente contra ellos sino contra sí misma. Porque el único mal que las demás personas le hacían, era el hecho de recordarle a cada momento el más grande error que jamás había cometido.

Así que casi en cuanto Luna terminó de decir las palabras, se retractó.

-Perdóname, Neville,- le dijo abrazándolo antes de que él mismo terminara de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar,- no quise decir nada de eso…

Neville seguía en el limbo… a su parecer a Luna le faltaba un tornillo ¿Pero cuando lo había tenido?

-Solo quiero saber que estás bien…- respondió Neville correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga y sin atreverse a hacerle algún reproche.

Luna se apartó un poco pero sujetó sus manos para evitar una gran distancia mientras le hablaba.

-Estoy mejor que ayer…- dijo ella antes de dar un largo suspiro,- y ayer estaba mejor que el día anterior. Todas las heridas necesitan tiempo para sanar, incluso las heridas del alma.

-Te daría la mitad de la mía si eso acortara la agonía del proceso,- replicó él apretando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Gracias, Neville. Sé que de todas las personas que me dan palabras de aliento, tú eres quien las dice más en serio. Pero gracias a Ron y su ayuda, he podido sobrellevar ese vacío que antes me parecía abismal.

-Así que tú y Ron…

La sugerencia en el tono de Neville era algo que ellos mismos se habían preguntado varias veces pero que nunca habían logrado completar. Desde el momento en que habían decidido estar ahí el uno para el otro habían estado conscientes que sus corazones habían estado igualmente rotos cuando la vida los había puesto en el mismo camino una vez más. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando ella era una adolescente y ambos asistían a la misma escuela, había soñado con pertenecer al joven pelirrojo que era hermano de su única y mejor amiga, pero después del tiempo y de los eventos que la habían hecho buscar y buscar en rostros extraños algo de cariño, era difícil simplemente rendirse ante esa promesa. Ron era su compañero en ese viaje de redescubrimiento y hasta donde podía juzgarlo, era el mejor compañero que por ahora podía tener pero ¿Amarlo? No estaba segura si él no era el hombre indicado o si simplemente tenía demasiado miedo para intentarlo. Además, tampoco estaba segura si eso era lo que él quería. Arriesgar su corazón una vez más era un movimiento demasiado arriesgado y no estaba segura de querer jugar todas sus fichas por esa mano.

-Ron y yo nos hacemos compañía en el viaje,- replicó la mujer de cabellos platinados sintiendo que no había nada más que pudiera decirle a Neville al respecto.

-Pues aún cuando solo sea compañía,- repuso Neville acariciándole la mejilla al hablar,- me da gusto que eso te esté devolviendo el semblante y un día de estos, espero no muy lejano, la chica alegre, llena de sueños e ideas, por muy locas que estas sean, volverá a ser la amiga que siempre he querido tanto.

Luna no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa y en el fondo se sintió complacida que esa sonrisa hubiera sido de las más naturales que había tenido últimamente.

-Si Mallory te escuchara te divorciaría en este momento.

-Si Mallory me escuchara… o me viera,- complementó dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla,- entendería lo especial que siempre has sido en mi vida. Puede ser que pienses que ella es una intransigente y que nunca serás de su agrado, pero me ama y sabe lo mucho que sufriría si un día desaparecieras para siempre de mi vida.

Las palabras de Neville ocasionaron en Luna un estremecimiento que no pudo contener. Cuando Neville se dio cuenta de la lágrima que estaba por brotar la refugió una vez más en sus brazos. No había palabras que Neville pudiera expresar pero tampoco había ningunas que Luna tuviera que escuchar para saber lo que él quería decir. El hecho de saber las cosas que ninguno decía les daba la comodidad para no tener que decirlas.

"_Y un día después de la tormenta cuando menos piensas sale el sol"_

-Hola, sexy…

Las manos que cubrieron los ojos de Hermione al decir las palabras anteriores fueron en vano ya que la voz que las dijeron le era tan familiar como el olor de los libros viejos de la biblioteca y al saber que su vestimenta era lo menos sexy que podía haber encontrado (un vestido de corte imperio sin mangas en color champaña con el largo hasta las pantorrillas y unos flats de gamuza negra con el pelo recogido en un moño detrás de las orejas que la hacía ver mucho mayor de lo que en realidad era) sintió que el comentario había ido más bien con sarcasmo, pero conocía a Ron demasiado bien como para saber que no había sarcasmo alguno en lo que había dicho.

-¡Ron!- exclamó ella intentando emular una sonrisa pero fallando en el intento.

Ron se puso frente a ella para charlar un rato ya que Luna parecía estar demasiado ocupada en su conversación con Neville para regresar pronto.

-Pensé que no vendrías, así que no pude resistir venir a saludarte en cuanto te vi entrar.

-No iba a venir,- señaló Hermione encaminándose al área de las sillas,- ¿En dónde se supone que debemos sentarnos cuando venimos del lado del novio y de la novia?

-Como ves, el novio no tiene muchos invitados,- Hermione observó lo mismo que Ron. En efecto, mientras que el lado de la novia estaba a desbordar de cabelleras rojas, el lado del novio no tenía por el momento más persona que la esposa de Neville y su pequeña hija de tres años, Alice.

El hecho de ver a la pequeña niña con su mamá hizo que el corazón le diera vueltas y no pudo contener las ganas de salir corriendo.

Hacía un mes que Hermione había perdido la primera batalla en contra de Harry en los tribunales. A pesar de la insistencia de su amigo Nathan Butler, Hermione había decidido defender su propio caso como buena litigante que siempre había sido pero a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, no había podido ganar ya que la culpa de alguna manera la había convencido que ella merecía perder a Lily, por mucho que eso le doliera. Y esto se había transmitido frente a juez quien vio a Hermione tan trastornada que falló a favor de Harry para retener a la niña en lo que se decidía si Hermione tenía la capacidad mental para cuidar de ella o no.

Así que sin saber a ciencia cierta a donde se dirigía, Hermione corrió lejos de las tiendas donde se haría la celebración de la boda y adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque vecino dejándose guiar por la luz que le decía que había un claro no muy lejos de ahí. Tan pronto como llegó al claro sintió el barro debajo de sus pies que disminuyeron su velocidad y entorpecieron su correr. De pronto, como todas las caídas, se encontró en el suelo llena de barro sin comprender lo que estaba pasando salvo el dolor en el pecho pero no estaba segura si le dolía por la caída o si era un dolor que traía consigo desde hacía dos meses, cuando Harry se había enterado que Lily era su hija y le había dicho que ya no la amaba.

En el suelo, toda sucia y con el vestido estropeado al igual que su corazón, Hermione abrazó el lodo debajo de sí buscando el consuelo que no parecía venir de ninguna parte. Sabía que ella era la única culpable de toda su desgracia, sabía que podía haber hecho tantas cosas diferentes para evitar que las cosas sucedieran así pero nunca las había hecho. Estaba tan acostumbrada a tener siempre la razón que de alguna manera siempre se había convencido a sí misma que lo que fuera que ella hiciera era lo que tenía que hacerse y que si las cosas pudieran ser distintas simplemente lo serían. Pero hoy en el suelo, habiendo llegado literalmente tan bajo como se puede llegar en la vida, esa filosofía parecía no tener sentido. Ella pudo haber hecho las cosas diferentes y la certeza de haber estado siempre equivocada le dibujaba la palabra en la piel como con una tinta invisible que solo ella podía ver. La palabra EQUIVOCADA en la frente le costaba tanto aceptar como la de FRACASO en su espalda. Y lo peor era que estaba segura que se lo merecía.

"_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol"_

-¡Hermione…!- la voz de Ron a lo lejos la alarmó. No quería que la viera en ese estado pero al intentar ponerse de pie solo consiguió resbalarse una vez más y caer de espaldas ensuciando lo poco que quedaba limpio en el vestido.

Ron se apresuró a ayudarla cuando vio en el lío en que se había metido.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado?- quiso saber dándole la mano para que se ayudara pero ella hizo ademán para que se fuera.

-No necesito ayuda…- dijo ella a lágrima viva sintiendo el sabor del barro en su boca mientras hablaba.

Ron se puso de pie frente a ella con los brazos en jarras contemplando la manera en que parecía que se había revolcado en el lodo. Con el peinado lleno de tanta suciedad que parecía más bien una piedra mojada en su nuca en lugar de cabello.

-A mi me parece que es más bien todo lo contrario…

E ignorando el lodo que se acumulaba en la punta de sus zapatos nuevos, Ron se acercó más a Hermione para sujetarla por debajo de las axilas para ayudarla a levantarse a pesar de sus quejas.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo hurgando entre sus ropas,- te limpiaré con mi varita y quedarás como nueva…

-No lo hagas…- chilló Hermione,- merezco todo lo que me pasa… es más, principalmente tú deberías estar complacido de encontrarme en este estado.

Ante la negativa de Hermione de ser limpiada, Ron buscó dentro de su bolsillo delantero un pañuelo. La cara de Hermione estaba tan llena de fluidos que no estaba seguro de qué era de lo que estaba cubierta principalmente.

-No encuentro ningún placer en particular el verte llena de lodo y con la cara llena de mocos…- señaló alejándose del lodo para limpiar sus zapatos con la varita,- De encontrar algún placer en que te pasen cosas chuscas, te metería el pie para que cayeras mientras entras a la oficina para que todos te vean pero no tengo doce años, Hermione.

Hermione se quedó quieta parada donde estaba y de momento a él le pareció que era una estatua de sí misma que había tenido la desgracia de ver a medusa a los ojos.

-Aunque tampoco voy a negar que tienes razón en una cosa, cariño. Todo lo que te ha pasado te lo has ocasionado tú misma y no puedes culpar a nadie más por ello.

Como si las palabras de Ron hicieran el mismo efecto que las nalgadas de un padre en una niña de tres años, Hermione empezó a llorar como si tuviera esa misma edad lo que ocasionó que Ron pusiera los ojos en blanco y se acercara a ella solo un poco.

-Déjame limpiarte y te abrazo…

-¡No!

Para Ron, la Hermione frente a él no parecía mayor que la hija que ella misma acababa de perder. Jamás la había visto en ese estado. De hecho, la Hermione que había conocido de toda la vida siempre había actuado como si fuera mayor a la edad que siempre había tenido y era por eso que su reacción lejos de causarle alguna especie de compasión, le provocaba exasperación. Así que ignorando las quejas de la mujer frente a él utilizó su varita para inmovilizarla con un "petrificus totalus", levantarla en el aire con un "wingardium leviosa", después un "fregotego" para limpiarla de pies a cabeza y un "ventos" para secarla con el aire caliente que salía de su varita y después la colocó en el piso seco y lejos del lodo que estaba más cerca de él. Y antes de que ella pudiera formular alguna réplica, Ron se apresuró a hablar primero.

-No voy a escuchar nada que tenga que ver con autocompasión, Hermione,- el tono de Ron era tan estricto como si se tratara de su propio padre,- si hay algo que nunca toleraré de ti es eso. Cualquier otra persona que conozco se merece toda la compasión del mundo pero tú no. Has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida enseñando lecciones a medio mundo pero nunca has sido capaz de aprender las tuyas por tu propia cuenta y pienso que es una pérdida de tiempo levantar del suelo a las personas que después se dejar caer por sí mismas.

Hermione sintió las palabras de Ron como si le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza una gran cubeta de agua fría. En toda su vida Ron nunca le había hablado así. Incluso la vez que la había insultado en la boda de Neville, ella sabía que era el rencor hablando y a pesar de que la había herido, algo dentro de su cabeza siempre le decía que las palabras sin sentido no podían afectarla tanto. Pero el hombre frente a ella era una persona que la había conocido más de la mitad de su vida, él la conocía tanto como Harry o incluso más y a pesar de que el contenido de sus palabras le hería, sabía que estaban cargadas de razón. Y Merlín sabía que la razón era algo contra lo que Hermione nunca podía luchar.

-Ron… ¡Ya no puedo más!

Las últimas palabras de Hermione fueron una súplica antes de refugiarse en sus brazos. Ron sabía por lo que Hermione había pasado. Sabía la ira de Harry al enterarse que Lily era su hija y que el despecho lo había obligado a enfrentarse a Hermione en el tribunal. Pero también sabía que Hermione había perdido porque ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas para pelear aún cuando lo que estuviera en juego fuera su propia hija.

-Hermione…- dijo Ron apartándola de sí,- ¿Sabes por qué no puedo tenerte compasión? No es por lo que tú y Harry me hicieron, aunque solo Merlín sabe a dónde se ha ido todo el rencor que les guardaba. No puedo tener compasión por ti porque a pesar de haberlo perdido todo, a tus amigos, a Harry, a mí si quieres… a pesar de eso, tú aún tienes a alguien en este mundo que siempre te amará mucho más de lo que yo jamás te amé o de lo que Harry alguna vez te amó. Tú aún tienes a Lily, y la única razón por la que la has perdido es porque no has querido luchar por ella como se merece. Y eso hace que te pierda el poco o mucho respeto que alguna vez te tuve ¿Cómo es posible que hayas puesto en jaque todo lo que tenías por lo que sentías por Harry pero no hayas hecho lo mismo por tu propia hija?

De pronto, las lágrimas de Hermione cesaron. Como una niña que justo ha sido consolada con un caramelo, Hermione dejó que sus sollozos se ahogaran de pronto dentro de su pecho. Ron había tocado un nervio que ni siquiera ella misma se había atrevido a tocar por miedo al dolor que este le causaba.

-Pero Harry se merece tener a Lily… yo fui una mala persona al ocultársela sin importar lo mucho que me doliera que estuviera con otra mujer…

Oh, sí. Hermione había sabido de la existencia de Norah desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando el traslado de Harry a los estados Unidos había sido oficial, la prensa del mundo mágico inglés siguió sus pasos como la celebridad que era. Y fue así como al año de haberse marchado, Hermione vio con el corazón destrozado, la foto en el profeta que anunciaba el nuevo romance del salvador del mundo mágico con una agente de los Estados Unidos.

-¡Tonterías!- exclamó Ron conteniendo las ganas de sacudirla para hacerla entrar en razón,- eso simplemente te dio una excusa más para no buscarlo. Ya había pasado un año de su partida cuando eso pasó.

-Eso es verdad, Ron. Yo se que no hice bien pero… pero… ¿Cómo podía ir yo detrás de Harry?

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Orgullo?

-No…

Las palabras que Hermione estaba por decir no se las había dicho a nadie. Es más, ni siquiera era algo que ella hubiera aceptado para sí misma. Era ese primer pensamiento después de darse cuenta que Lily era hija de Harry. Esa certeza que nació en su cabeza en el momento en que supo que Harry se había ido para siempre de su vida a petición de ella.

Hermione se alejó de Ron y avanzó en dirección opuesta a él dándole la espalda. No se sentía cómoda haciéndole la siguiente pregunta si éste la miraba de frente.

-¿Fuiste alguna vez feliz conmigo?

La pregunta de Hermione lo tomó por sorpresa y aunque titubeó en lo que iba a decir, él sabía la respuesta.

-Pues sí… yo, no puedo alegar lo contrario. Yo fui feliz hasta que todo terminó.

Hermione no estaba satisfecha con la respuesta y a pesar de saber que con la siguiente pregunta metía el dedo en la yaga, tenía que explicarse para que Ron comprendiera sus motivos antes de que siguiera juzgándola.

-¿Fuiste feliz incluso en ese tiempo en el que Harry y yo no veíamos a escondidas?

Obviamente la reacción de Ron no fue tan cordial como las anteriores.

-¡¿Pretendes hacerme daño con eso para desquitarte?

-Por supuesto que no,- le respuesta de Hermione mientras caminaba en círculos fue tan serena que no le cupo duda a Ron que ella estaba intentando probar algo,- solo quiero que me digas ¿Eras feliz incluso entonces?

-Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente,- repuso Ron justificando sus sentimientos y sin atreverse a moverse ni un solo centímetro de donde estaba.

-¿Quieres decir que eras feliz aún cuando yo había dejado de amarte? ¿Cómo puede ser alguien feliz así?

Ron carraspeó la garganta antes de continuar.

-Se que quieres probar un punto pero creo que ya nos estamos desviando un poco del tema.

-Al contrario,- repuso Hermione deteniendo su vaivén frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos.- la verdad es que tú eras feliz no conmigo sino a pesar de mí.

Ron la miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué se supone que debo comprender de ese juego de palabras?

Hermione suspiró ante la verdad que estaba a punto de confesar.

-La verdad es que yo soy imposible de amar, Ron. Te hice sufrir a ti y la única razón por la que una vez fuiste feliz conmigo es porque tú tenías tanto cariño y comprensión por los dos que nunca te viste en la necesidad de exigirme nada…

-Hermione, ya es un poco tarde para reprochar y yo…- Ron hizo ademán para tocarla pero ella se lo impidió dando un paso atrás.

-Imagina lo que cruzó por mi mente cuando alejé a Harry de mí. A él a quien supuestamente yo decía amar con toda mi alma y ser el amor de mi vida. Al hombre que siempre fue tan bueno conmigo que incluso el día que le dije que se fuera, se fue sin chistar ¿Crees acaso que una persona como él se merece a alguien como yo?

Las lágrimas en el rostro de Hermione fueron inevitables una vez más y ésta vez Ron no pudo decir que no sentía compasión por ella. Era la primera vez en años que sentía que comenzaba a entender a la mujer de quien había jurado estar enamorado por años ¿Pero cómo se puede amar a quien no se conoce? En eso Hermione tenía razón, tal vez todo el amor que había fabricado él solo dentro de sí era el combustible que hacía funcionar la máquina que le hacía creer que vivía en un matrimonio feliz.

-Hermione, tú eres una persona increíble es solo que has cometido demasiados errores y aún no te has perdonado por ello.

-No, Ron…- sollozó ella aún en sus brazos,- soy una persona complicada, metódica, obsesiva y siempre me tengo que salir con la mía ¿Quién puede amar a alguien así?

-Amarte es todo un reto, es verdad,- sonrió Ron sin querer contradecir la misma descripción que Hermione acababa de hacer de sí misma,- pero eso solo quiere decir que quien te ame debe ser un luchador. Hermione, quien te conquiste tiene que querer conquistarte. Eres como una isla virgen infestada de salvajes…

La metáfora de Ron de pronto hizo que su llanto cesara. Apartándose de él se secó las lágrimas con las yemas de los dedos y en su expresión empezaba a dibujarse una sonrisa.

-Oh, Ron…- dijo ella dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa,- justo cuando empiezo a cuestionarme por qué dejé ir a un hombre tan bueno me llamas salvaje…

-¡Claro que no te llamé salvaje! ¡Era una metáfora!

-La peor que he escuchado en años…

Ron no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla ante la expresión de Hermione.

-Bueno, es lo mínimo que te mereces… ya con eso la balanza de tu perjuicio va perdiendo peso ¿No crees?

-Me parece justo…- sonrió ella dejando que Ron le tendiera la mano para ayudarla a salir claro del bosque.

Había pasado algo a lo largo de su conversación que había logrado que Hermione tomara la determinación de luchar hasta el último aliento por la custodia de Lily y en su cabeza el nombre de Nathaniel Butler equivalía a bomba atómica. Posiblemente, como decía Ron, Harry no era la persona para ella después de todo. Aunque ahora en lo que menos quería pensar era en el amor de un hombre. Por ahora, todo lo que necesitaba en su vida era el amor de su hija y nada más.

"_Te lloré hasta el extremo de lo que era posible_

_Cuando creía que era invencible_

_No hay mal que dure cien años ni cuerpo que lo aguante_

_Y lo mejor siempre espera adelante"_

Cuando Draco, vestido con un traje de color gris con detalles en botones y lazos negros negros, empezó la marcha nupcial (o como secretamente la llamaba cuando Ginny no escuchaba: la marcha fúnebre) del brazo de la señora Weasley, jamás se imaginó que el mundo sería tan diferente. O por lo menos así lo era en la mente de sus amigos que ahora se encontraban en los únicos asientos ocupados del lado del novio. A pesar de que todos aprovecharon esa reunión para enmendar los errores del pasado entre ellos o consigo mismos, si alguien podía hablar con más soltura acerca de enmendar errores del pasado y salir bien parado de ellos ese era Draco Malfoy. El joven una vez mortífago y siempre enemigo de quienes ahora lo llamaban amigo. No había sido un camino fácil para él sobrevivir tras el asesinato de sus padres a manos del mismo Lord Voldemort.

Por mucho miedo que hubiera sentido cuando fue nombrado mortífago a sus escasos dieciséis años, Draco nunca había renegado de su destino. Pero después de la destrucción de los Horcruxes y de haber perdido incluso a Crabbe y a Goyle en la última batalla, se había encontrado con que ahora era nada más y nada menos que una reproducción de la persona a quien tanto había detestado, no era más que un huérfano como Harry Potter.

Draco no había sido capturado por el ministerio de magia debido a su joven edad cuando ocurrieron los eventos y a nadie se le había ocurrido pensar que él pudiera ser un mortífago sino más bien una víctima sobreviviente de la guerra. El único que sabía la verdad acerca de sus acciones a favor de los mortífagos era Harry y por alguna extraña razón, él nunca había dicho nada. Pero esa no fue la razón por la que Draco había logrado incluirse al grupo, de no haber sido por Ginny, quien intercedió por él para el perdón de Harry, jamás habría logrado formar parte de ese grupo que a regañadientes empezaron a aceptar que los acompañara una que otra vez porque a Ginny le daba pena lo solitario que siempre se le veía.

Ginny había sido la razón por la que había decidido darle un giro a su vida. Y ahora que sabía que ella sería sólo para él, ningún error cometido en el pasado importaba ya, estaba contento así sabiendo que la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien a pesar de todo aquello que le habían enseñado al inicio de su vida que debía ser correcto. Esa otra vida jamás le había dado un sentido de bienestar del todo tal vez porque nunca había aprendido lo que eso era.

"_Y un día después de la tormenta cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_Tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta porque uno y uno no siempre son dos"_

Después de Draco, fue el turno de Neville, quien era su padrino, del brazo de Mallory y después fue Luna del brazo de Ron, ella era la dama de honor de Ginny , Alice Longbottom había sido la niña de las flores y al final del brazo de su padre entró Ginny con un vestido de novia de corte limpio pero a la vez, la simpleza del corsé con diminutos tirantes y el faldón emplio como de princesa de cuento era único y a la vez encantador. El color no era blanco exactamente ya que destellaba un poco como el color de las perlas del collar que complementaba su atuendo. Draco no pudo evitar contener el aliento al verla caminar el pasillo en su dirección. No podía creer su suerte.

"_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol"_

La ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas mayores. Cuando llegó la hora de los votos, todos escucharon atentos las promesas tan lindas e inspiradoras que la pareja había escrito para el evento.

-Yo, Draco Lucius Malgoy te tomo a ti, Ginebra Molly Weasley Potter, como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte, para estar ahí para ti por el resto de nuestras vidas hasta que la muerte nos separe…- hizo una pausa para continuar con sus votos pues sabía que lo que justo había dicho no era suficiente para describir que sentía su corazón en ese momento,- a lo largo de mi vida, fui criado para saber ciertas cosas de la vida como si estas fueran la única verdad que podría regirme por el resto de mi vida pero tú me has enseñado, una y otra vez, que todas esas cosas jamás me traerían la felicidad que ahora siento al saberte a mi lado.

Después de colocarle el anillo, Ginny no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y procedió con sus votos.

-Yo, Ginebra Molly Weasley, te tomo a ti, Draco Lucius Malfoy, como mi amado esposo para amarte y respetarte y apoyarte en lo que la vida nos depare. En la salud y en la enfermedad; en la necesidad y en la prosperidad todos los días de mi vida hasta mi último respiro porque gracias a ti he descubierto que la vida puede ser mucho más que solo ser la esposa de alguien pero al mismo tiempo el der de ti me llena de tanta satisfacción que todo lo demás se vuelve solo un complemento.

Dicho esto, Ginny colocó la argolla en el dedo de Draco y procedieron a darse el primer beso como pareja de casados.

"_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol"_

Hermione miró la ceremonia desde la parte de atrás de los invitados. Lo suficientemente lejos de Harry y Norah para evitar que el dolor en su corazón ante tal hecho no le hiciera tanto daño, y agradeció que Lily no estuviera con ellos para hacerlo peor. Ron tenía razón, ella no podía dejar que la culpa la hiciera rendirse tan fácilmente sin antes pelear por ello. Lily era ya lo único en su vida que podía darle la felicidad que tan tontamente ella misma se había negado. Pero terminada la ceremonia, se marchó del lugar sin dar pie a que eso la siguiera dañando. Sabía que esos podían haber sido ella y Harry alguna vez pero ya no más.

Harry por otro lado, había notado la presencia de Hermione en la ceremonia pero había decidido no hacer mucho contacto visual con ella para beneficio de Norah y de él mismo. Sabía que al haber ganado la custodia temporal de Lily le había roto el corazón y dentro de él crecía una gran decepción al darse cuenta que ni siquiera eso había logrado aminorar. Ya no sabía qué más hacer para acallar su agonía. Ya tenía a Lily y también a Norah para empezar la familia con la que siempre había soñado ¿Entonces qué faltaba?

Cuando el baile comenzó pudo darse cuenta de su ausencia pero no podía decir que lo lamentaba. Al contrario, se sentía aliviado al no tener que lidiar con esa mirada lastimera que había notado en la fracción de segundo en que sus ojos habían tenido contacto. No estaba seguro si se había vuelto insensible a sus sentimientos pero aún sentía demasiado dolor para poder distinguir cualquier otra cosa. Especialmente ahora que Lily estaba con él y no había importado cuanto intentara hacer conexión con la niña, ella simplemente no lo buscaba con el cariño que no estaba seguro de conseguir jamás. En cuanto a Norah, la niña gritaba tanto cada vez que la mujer estaba cerca de ella o incluso en la misma habitación que ella, que la mujer había optado por evitarla lo más posible. Sabía que Lily tenía una especia de problema, a pesar de que Hermione le había dicho lo contrario.

-Un penique por tus pensamientos,- le dijo Norah mientras bailaba con él en medio de la pista.

El vestido de Norah era de color verde trébol como los ojos de Harry y como la corbata de su túnica negra de gala. Era un vestido de seda sin mangas con el corte sobre las rodillas y llevaba unos zapatos de seda negra de tacón alto que se abrochaban a los lados con una hebilla dorada en forma de trébol. De pronto a Harry le pareció que estaba disfrazada más bien para celebrar el día de San Patricio pero la verdad era que no le sentaba nada mal, de hecho. Incluso con el cabello rizado mágicamente y los ojos adornados con unas largas pestañas negras (mágicas también) Norah podía pasar como una inglesa más del tipo muggle.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a casa lo antes posible,- dijo él abrazándola sin dejar de bailar al compás del vals.-No me siento cómodo dejando a Lily mucho tiempo a solas.

-Pero no está sola…- señaló Norah no queriendo regresar tan pronto a casa cuando la fiesta apenas comenzaba,- la niñera está cuidando de ella ahora.

-Tú sabes cómo es Lily, si se da cuenta que no estoy ahí empezará a llorar y la niñera se volverá loca…

Norah dio un suspiro de hastío.

-Si sigues respondiendo a sus berrinches, la vas a malcriar…

Harry se apartó abruptamente de Norah a pesar de que la canción aún no había terminado.

-Ha estado lejos de mí casi cinco años… así que pienso malcriarla por lo menos otros cinco años si eso implica que ella…

Harry no pudo terminar la frase pero Norah sabía el final de la frase.

-¿Que ella te ame?

Harry no contestó a la pregunta de Norah porque aún no quería aceptar lo desesperado que estaba porque Lily manifestara tanto cariño por él como el que manifestaba por Hermione. No podía soportarlo.

"_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta porque uno y uno no siempre son dos"_

No muy lejos de Harry y Norah, Luna y Ron bailaban abrazados sin palabras. Después de sus respectivas discusiones con sus pasados amores, los que ocasionaron sus presentes corazones rotos, había una sensación de estabilidad que desde hacía mucho no veían en el uno o el otro. Luna había comprendido por fin que siempre tendría el amor de Neville como siempre lo había tenido. Que siempre sería su mejor amigo sin importar la pareja que estuviera a su lado y que siempre podría contar con él ¿No había sido él precisamente quien había impedido que muriera desangrada en la tina de su baño? La conclusión de Ron con respecto a Hermione, por otro lado, había sido distinta. Sabía que el hecho de haberla amado por tantos años no habían sido en vano porque había aprendido, a la mala tal vez, la capacidad de amar que estaba dentro de sí pero que desgraciadamente había desperdiciado en la persona equivocada. Él nunca había comprendido a Hermione del todo y de haberlo hecho tal vez nunca habría pensado amarla. Y entonces, justo en ese momento se encontraban en un punto de partida que los colocaba ahora uno frente al otro ¿Pero valía la pena arriesgar el corazón de nuevo?

-Cuando veo una boda tan hermosa como ésta… casi vuelvo a creer…- señaló Luna dejando que Ron la condujera alrededor de la pista.

-¿En qué?- quiso saber Ron saliendo de su divagar sobre Hermione.

-En amar…

La mano de Luna apretó un poco la de Ron mientras lo decía. El corazón de Ron se estremeció un poco ante al promesa ¿Podía en verdad volver a sentir todo desde el principio? Volver a empezar podía ser cansado pero al mismo tiempo le daba mucha esperanza para el futuro. El futuro que era algo que desde hacía mucho había dejado de importarle, hoy le parecía algo prometedor y emocionante.

-Un paso a la vez…- le dijo acercándose para besarla.

"_Y un día después_

_Y un día después_

_Sale el sol"_

Después de la boda, cuando todo hubo terminado. Ginny y Draco recién se habían aparecido en Edimburgo donde empezaría su luna de miel. Le habían dicho al joven de la recepción del hotel que no debían ser molestados a menos que ellos pidieran algo para la habitación residencial. Era un hotel precioso con la vista directa al castillo que estaba en el centro de la ciudad.

Pero en ese momento lo que menos importaba era el viejo castillo. Antes de la boda el único momento que habían tenido a solas había sido hacía caso dos días y eso en sus propios tiempos era una eternidad apartados. Draco cumplió con la tradición de cargar a la novia en brazos hasta depositarla en la cama que era una victoriana King-Size en una habitación también de estilo victoriana pero sin darle mucho tiempo a meditar cual era el siguiente paso, Draco ya quitándole las zapatillas. Ginny sabía que algo de acción estaba a punto de ocurrir pero entonces algo pasó. Las caricias de Draco fueron tan tiernas y suaves, que de pronto se quedó dormida cuando apenas le desataba el corsé.

Draco no tardó mucho en darse cuenta. Siendo Ginny un huracán en la cama, notó su ausencia en el juego previo de inmediato. Tal vez se habría frustrado de pensar que era la última noche juntos. Pero sonrió para sí mismo mientras se recostaba a su lado sabiendo que sólo era la primera noche del resto de sus vidas ¿Qué más podía pedir?

"_Y un día después de la tormenta cuando menos piensas sale el sol_

_De tanto sumar pierdes la cuenta porque uno y uno no siempre son dos_

_Cuando menos piensas sale el sol."_

**PUES ESCRIBO ESTO INCLUSO ANTES DE INICIA EL CHAP. Y LO HAGO POR DIFERENTES RAZONES. EN PRIMERA LE CONTÉ A UN AMIGO DE MIS FF Y LE DI MI NOMBRE DE ESCRITORA Y ME BUSCÓ EN EL GOOGLE. CUANDO ME DIJO TODO LO QUE ENCONTRÓ, ME ENTRÓ LA CURIOSIDAD E HICE LO MISMO. LO PRIMERO KE LEI FUE UN POLL EN UN FORO DONDE DISCUTÍAN COMO TODOS UNOS PROFESIONALES EL HECHO DE QUE SI MI FF (EL KE USTEDES AHORA SIGUEN LEYENDO) PODIA ENTRAR EN SU LISTA DE "LOS MEJORES FF" O NO. IGNORANDO EL HECHO DE KE EL POLL TENIA 3 AÑOS DE ANTIGÛEDAD, ME ENTRÓ LA CURIOSIDAD POR LEER LO KE LA GENTE DICE CUANDO NO SABE KE EL ESCRITOR LEE. ME SENTÍ COMPLACIDA CON LA RECOMENDACIÓN PERO NOTÉ ALGUNAS RÉPLICAS POCO OBJETIVAS. SI BIEN DESDEÑAN MI POBRE FF CALIFICÁNDOLO DE OOC, NO SE SI NO LEYERON (O NO SE DIERON CUENTA) KE MI FICT EMPEZÓ A ESCRIBIRSE ANTES DE HP7. PARTIENDO DE ESO, ALGUIEN HIZO EL COMENTARIO KE MIS PERSONAJES SON "FRIENDS" KE SI BIEN HICE LA COMPARACIÓN EN EL PRIMER PÁRRAFO DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, EL HECHO DE KE LUNA SE PARESCA A PHOEBY NO ES MI CULPA Y DRACO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ES JOEY (YA LAS DEMAS COMPARACIONES ME PARECIERON DEMASIADO FORZADAS, LA VERDAD). CLARO ESTÁ KE LOS COMENTARIOS MÁS RUDOS CON RESPECTO AL FICT SON DE PERSONAS KE CONFIESAN NO HABER LEIDO EL FICT COMPLETO (VAMOS, AUN NO ESTÁ COMPLETO) O MÁS ALLÁ DEL CAPÍTULO 1. CON ESTO NO PRETENDO DECIR KE MI FICT ES DE LOS MEJORES KE HAY, LO KE KIERO DECIR ES KE PARA KE 10 PERSONAS SE SIENTEN A HACER PEDAZOS UNA HISTORIA, ESPERO AL MENOS QUE LEAN UN POCO MÁS ANTES DE CATEGORIZARLO COMO "UN FICT DOMINGUERO" (NO ES CITA, PERO ESO ES LO KE ENTENDI A GRANDES RASGOS).**

**MI SEGUNDO "HALLAZGO" FUE UN FORO PRIVADO. ALGUIEN SE TOMÓ LA LIBERTAD DE TOMAR MI HISTORIA, BORRAR LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HP Y LES PUSO PERSONAJES DE LA ACADEMIA (PARA LO KE NO SON DE MÉXICO ES COMO EL AMERICAN IDOL NACO WANNABE DE MEXICO). KE DOLOR EL MIO LEER LAS PALABRAS KE ESCRIBI EXCLUSIVAMENTE PARA HERMIONE EN LABIOS DE "MYRIAM" Y LAS DE HARRY EN "RAÚL". CASI ME DA UN INFARTO. YO SE KE NO SOY KIEN PARA KEJARME CUANDO SOY YO SOLO UNA SIMPLE ESCRITORA DE FF, PERO CREO KE EL PROCESO CREATIVO (AUN CUANDO SOLO SEA UNA NOVELA ROSA, PASTELÓN PARA MATAR DIABÉTICOS) MERECE UN POCO DE RESPETO.**

**EN FIN, KE HAN DE NOTAR LO SENSIBLE KE SOY A LA MALA CRITICA, SOBRE TODO CUANDO PERCIBO KE NO ES OBJETIVA. ESTOY AGRADECIDA, SIN EMBARGO, QUE LOS "CRÍTICOS" NOTARAN MI TRABAJO DURO PARA REDACTAR LA HISTORIA Y EL CUIDADO QUE HE PUESTO TANTO EN LA NARRATIVA COMO EN LA ORTOGRAFÍA (QUE LA SEGUNDA NO SIEMPRE ES IMPECABLE PERO SIEMPRE INTENTO QUE LO SEA Y BUENO… YA QUE ESTAMOS EN ESO LA PRIMERA TAMPOCO LO ES JAJAJAJA). Y SI BIEN LA TRAMA SE HA CALIFICADO DE SOSA O AZUCARADA, A MI LO QUE ME EXTRAÑA ES QUE PUSIERAN PRECISAMENTE UNO DE MIS DOS LEMONS A TELA DE JUICIO Y NO NINGUNO DE LOS 2 FICTS SERIOS (SI TANTO LES MOLESTA EL ANGST, EL ROMANCE Y EL LEMON). PERO CLARO, SOLO LE HAN CLICKADO AL FICT CON MÁS COMENTARIOS Y ESPERABAN (CREO YO) EL LIBRO 7 REESCRITO MEJOR KE JK ROWLING (ESE ES EL ESPEJO DE HIELO XD JAJAJAJA, BROMA) ¿ES KE ACASO NADIE LES HA DICHO QUE EL FANDOM MAS GRANDE Y FUERTE ES EL HARMONY? NUNCA ENCONTRARAN UN CANON FICT CON LECTORES TAN EMPEDERNIDOS Y FIELES =P. Y BUENO, DEL RON BASHING YA NO DIRÉ NADA PORQUE LA BASE DE UN HH, ES LA DESTRUCCIÓN DEL HR Y PUES EN EL CAMINO SE LLEVA UNO A LOS WEASLEYS POR LAS PATAS PERO ¿QUÉ SE LE VA A HACER? CUALQUIER PERSONA QUE INTENTE LEER UN HH DEBE COMPRENDER QUE A LOS ROJILLOS NO SIEMPRE LES VA BIEN. Y CREO QUE PARA MIS LECTORES HABITUALES NO ES NADA NUEVO MI REPUDIO POR LOS WEASLEYS (QUIENES NO HICIERON MAS MAL QUE IMPEDIR EL HH, CLARO).**

**EN FIN, NO LOS AGOBIO MÁS. ME DESPIDO DEJANDO SOLO UNA PETICIÓN PARA EL FANDOM QUE ME LEE (Y CON MEJORES RECURSOS INFORMÁTICOS QUE LOS MÍOS). TIENE VARIOS MESES QUE LA CANCIÓN DE ADELE "SOMEONE LIKE YOU" ESTÁ EN LA RADIO Y AUNQUE LA HE ESCUCHADO A MORIR, AUN NO ME CANSO DE ELLA. TENGO UN SUEÑO Y OJALA ALGUNO DE USTEDES PUEDA, SEPA, CONOZCA A ALGUIEN KE PUEDA HACER UN VIDEO DE ESA CANCIÓN CON ESCENAS DE HH. PORQUE YA LO HE BUSCADO EN EL YOUTUBE Y NADA U_U. EN FIN… ¿QUÉ MÁS? AH, SI… LA SIGUIENTE CANCIÓN ES "MÍRAME" DE TIMBIRICHE. HABRÍA QUERIDO UNA CANCIÓN DIFERENTE PERO, O NO SE HA ESCRITO O YO SOY MALA BUSCANDO. LO PEOR ES QUE NI SIQUIERA LES PUEDO DECIR DE QUE VA EL CHAP, ASI QUE NO HAY MUCHO LIO POR ESO. A FINAL DE CUENTAS, LA MAYORIA DE LAS CRITICAS QUE LEI ERAN LAS CANCIONES (KE SEGÚN EL FORO AQUÍ ESTAN PROHIBIDAS PERO SEGÚN YO SOLO SE PROHIBEN LAS QUE NO SON DE DOMINIO POPULAR). BUENO, EL FICT EMPEZO CON CANCIONES Y TERMINA CON CANCIONES Y PUES SI NO LES GUSTA EL FICT, NO LO LEAN. NUNCA FUE MI FERVOR CAERLES EN GRACIA A LOS QUE NO SON HH. QUE LEER COMENTARIOS COMO "NUNCA ME HA GUSTADO EL HH, PERO ESTE FICT CASI QUE ME HA CONVENCIDO" ME DEJA MEJOR SABOR DE BOCA.**

**UNA VEZ MÁS, GRACIAS POR LEER =D**

**TLAL**

**PS: Resulta que es el capítulo más largo de todo el fict. Sin querer. Si han logrado terminar el capítulo, digan "ya!" XD… Bueno, si me dan su opinión tampoco estaría tan mal.**


	38. Para bien o para mal

**DISCLAIMER: La canción le pertenece a Ricardo Arjona, los personajes son de JK Rowling. Y a pesar de haber prometido otra canción y otro tipo de capítulo. Éste capíulo se me ocurrió mientras tomaba un café en la misma cafetería donde JK Rowling escribió varios libros de Harry Potter en Edimburgo así que decidí respetar la inspiración del momento.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y OCHO**

"**Para Bien o Para Mal"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

-¿Lista?

Hermione miró la cara de Nathan para tomar un poco de valor al entrar al juzgado en el ministerio de magia. Las pasadas semanas no habían sido nada fáciles. Todavía recordaba cómo después de salir corriendo de la boda de Ginny y Draco se había ido directo a la oficina en busca de los recursos legales que le permitirían mantener a su hija a su lado y cual va siendo su sorpresa al llegar y ver la luz de la oficina de Nathan encendida. A pesar de nunca haber sido creyente de ese tipo de casualidades, Hermione lo tomó como una señal y desvió su camino para hablar con él.

"¿Trabajando hasta tarde?" le había dicho.

Al pobre casi le daba un infarto al escucharla hablar pero al notar que era ella quien lo hacía, la cara se le iluminó repentinamente aunque Hermione no lo notó de manera particular.

"Es la única manera de ganar casos," le había dicho señalándole el asiento del otro lado del escritorio para que se sentara,- "tengo una reputación que cuidar."

"Si tan solo hubiera logrado ser como tú en ese sentido…" se reprochó Hermione mientras tomaba asiento. Nathan no comprendía del todo el lamento de Hermione ya que carecía de contexto, aún así, había otro contexto que sí conocía.

"Habrías logrado ser muchas cosas, Hermione. Si tan solo supieras elegir las causas por las que luchas…"

Nathan se refería, por supuesto, al hecho de que la especialidad de Hermione eran las criaturas "subhumanas" por las que ella había luchado toda su carreara. A cómo en lugar de utilizar su mente aguda y su habilidad para litigar para el beneficio de la comunidad mágica común y corriente ella había gastado tantos años de su vida luchando por los derechos de los hombres lobo, los elfos y hasta los ogros. Hermione sabía esto pero no pudo evitar sentirse aludida en aquello que justo Ron le había señalado hacía no mucho. Tal vez, al igual que la causa de los hombres lobo y los elfos, su relación con Harry había sido desde siempre una causa perdida.

"_Con mi amor y tus recesos, tus delirios y accidentes_

_Tu dolor y mis tropiezos, tus colirios, mis pendientes"_

Hasta ese momento en el que habló con Nathan por horas durante toda la noche, Hermione se dio cuenta que decidir estar al lado de Harry no había sido más acertado que haberse decidido por Ron años atrás. Sí, era posible que siempre hubiera estado enamorada de Harry de alguna manera pero eso no hacía que todo el dolor que hubieran ocasionado estuviera bien. Y ahora lo único bueno rescatable de todo eso era Lily, la niña a la que ahora no estaba dispuesta a perder por nada del mundo.

Y así se lo hizo saber a Nathan. Le explicó hasta donde pudo lo desesperada de su situación y cómo Harry, con ayuda de alguna abogada, había logrado convencer al jurado que Lily no estaba bien bajo su custodia. Y cómo ella necesitaba de su ayuda para convencer de vuelta al jurado que ella no estaba loca y que merecía tanto como Harry la custodia de la niña.

"No tanto como él, Hermione…" le había dicho Nathan mirándola con una seriedad que la impulsaban a creer en sus palabras. "Tu mereces la custodia incluso más que él."

"Nathan… yo no quiero arrebatarle la custodia completa a Harry…"

"Hermione…" le contestó tomando sus manos entre las suyas por sobre el escritorio, "para emprender una batalla, debes estar dispuesta a pelear con las mismas armas que tu enemigo. Si Harry quiere quitarte la custodia total de la niña, tú debes pelear por lo mismo."

Hermione no estaba convencida con la lógica de su antiguo jefe así que titubeó y él fue lo suficientemente suspicaz para darse cuenta.

"Eres tan diferente a la chica que conocí hace años…" había señalado él soltándole las manos y dejando su peso caer sobre el respaldo de su amplia silla de cuero café oscuro, "la primera vez que entablé conversación contigo pensé "esta chica sabe lo que quiere y no tiene miedo a pelear por ello". Me sentí tan honrado de trabajar con alguien como tú durante el tiempo que estuviste bajo mi tutela. Siempre supe que llegarías lejos en este medio ¿Pero qué ha sido de ti?"

Ella había tartamudeado antes de contestar. No se había dado cuenta de lo que Nathaniel estaba señalando pero eso no quería decir que no fuera verdad. Si hubiera podido verse al espejo en ese momento, habría reparado en lo diferente que era no solo su apariencia, sino su actitud ante la vida. El tiempo le había dado unas cuantas arrugas, la maternidad, cansancio, el desamor una mirada desolada, la pérdida una sonrisa amarga. No quedaba nada ya de la chica sedienta de conocimiento y de justicia que había terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts y había entrado por esa misma puerta diez años atrás.

"La gente cambia…- "señaló ella justificándose.

"Sí, eso lo sé… pero me es más fácil de aceptar cuando se que esos cambios han sido para bien o por lo menos cuando hacen a esa persona feliz ¿Tus cambios te han hecho feliz?"

Era la segunda persona en ese día que le señalaba sus errores y ponía el dedo en la yaga. Primero había sido Ron exigiéndole pelear por lo que quería y ahora era Nathan quien le pedía volver a ser alguien que no estaba segura poder volver a ser. No era fácil quebrar un jarrón, ponerle pegamento y pretender que es lo mismo que uno nuevo.

Según Nathan, el plan de acción en el juzgado era sencillo. Solo se trataba de contar los hechos tal cual ocurrieron para que los miembros del tribunal vieran que Harry había tenido tanta culpa como Hermione en la separación y así nadie podía decir que él merecía a la niña más que ella. Habían acordado que sería Nathan quien expondría el caso y que Hermione testificaría intentando ganar la simpatía de todos los presentes. Una situación difícil, siendo la abogada de Harry Stella Mann, la misma abogada que se había enfrentado a Hermione muchas veces intentando parar sus leyes a favor de los hombres lobo y estaba tan interesada como Harry en verla perder el caso.

Cuando Nathan llamó a Harry al estrado, Hermione intentó por todos los medios no mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de haber aceptado que ella y Harry jamás podían estar juntos, aún le dolía mirarlo a los ojos y descubrir todo el rencor que había nacido en su corazón para ella.

-¿Desde cuándo conoce usted a mi clienta?

-Desde que éramos niños,- respondió Harry seriamente.

-¿Cuántos años son esos?

Nathan tenía que hacer esas preguntas a pesar de que todos en la sala conocían la respuesta.

-Casi veinte años.

Había una pluma mágica en un estrado vacío que escribía todo lo que se decía en la sala.

-¿Y cuál ha sido su relación con ella?

-Ha cambiado con los años.

-¿Podría ser más específico?

Harry miró a Stella y ella asintió, él dio un largo suspiro antes de responder a la pregunta.

-Fuimos amigos durante muchos años, catorce años para ser exactos. Vivimos muchas cosas juntos y después podría decirse que fuimos familia.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Mi ex esposa y su ex esposo son hermanos… ¿En verdad tengo qué contestar estas preguntas? Todo mundo sabe…

-Limítese a contestar, señor Potter,- le ordenó la jueza del tribunal, Mariah O'Neill. Una mujer en sus cincuenta que había conseguido su puesto tras la trágica muerte de varios miembros del tribunal en tiempos de la batalla de Voldemort.

-Después de pocos años de casados nos dimos cuenta de que lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro era más que una simple amistad,- finalizó Harry en un tono por demás incómodo.

-¿Y cómo sucedió eso, señor Potter?- inquirió Nathan caminando de un lado al otro frente al estrado donde Harry estaba sentado.- ¿Se divorciaron de sus respectivas parejas?

-No exactamente,-respondió Harry carraspeando la garganta,- su clienta y yo empezamos a frecuentarnos antes de divorciarnos…

-¿Quiere decir que eran amantes?

Las palabras de Nathan no le gustaron nada a Harry. Sabía que no era nada más que la verdad pero no le gustaba pensar en lo que había pasado entre él y Hermione como "un simple amorío". Era una manera muy horrible de verlo cuando las imágenes de ese pasado no tenían para nada el morbo con el que tal abogado intentaba hacerlo ver.

"_Con tu falda arremangada y mi angustia recurrente_

_Con tu espalda en tres almohadas y mi astucia haciendo un puente"_

La imagen de Hermione en su cama de pronto lo bombardeó. Con sus documentos interminables sobre su regazo para ayudarla en la lucha de la causa que tanta pasión levantaba en ella desde que era una adolescente. Era un recuerdo que desde hacía mucho no tenía y no estaba seguro por qué estaba rondando por su cabeza justo ahora. Recordaba cómo, esperando a que ella terminara su trabajo, él intentaba distraerla para que le prestara más atención recorriéndole la falda hacia las rodillas aprovechando que tenía las manos ocupadas para detenerlo

"¡para ya!" le decía ella dándole un manotazo pero aún así con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero Harry no había tenido ninguna intención de detenerse, al contrario, al pedirle que se detuviera sólo le daba un motivo más para seguirlo intentando. Mordiendo su labio inferior, Harry había intentado una vez más subir un poco más su falda sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pero a pesar de pretender que no se daba cuenta, Hermione no había podido evitar sonreír cuando la falda se detuvo a medio camino sobre su regazo donde los pergaminos de los documentos que leía se encontraban.

"Lo que sea que pienses hacer, lo vas a tener que hacer tú solo" le advirtió sin dejar de escribir las notas para el caso que estaba preparando. Estaba tan cerca de conseguir la aprobación para los primeros salarios para los Elfos domésticos liberados (aunque solo se tratara de un puñado) que no podía permitirse una distracción.

Pero Harry había tomado las palabras de Hermione como un reto. Así que colocó su cuerpo entre las pantorrillas de ella con las manos cruzadas sobre las rodillas de ella apoyando sobre ellas la barbilla para mirarla por detrás de los papeles que leía con tanto ahínco.

"No tiene caso que hagas esa expresión, Harry. No tengo mucho tiempo para terminar esto y ya debería haber terminado esto desde ayer. Nunca he entregado nada tarde y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora"

"Siempre hay una primera vez" le había dicho él con una sonrisa pícara moviendo los dedos de sus manos para hacerle cosquillas en las rodillas.

"Nunca cambias, Harry" sonrió ella bajando los documentos para mirar su cara por primera vez.

La expresión de niño perdido en sus ojos le arrancó una sonrisa de ternura. Hermione no pudo resistir inclinarse para besarle la punta de la nariz.

"Tú también deberías estar trabajando en el informe de tu trabajo" le reprendió volviendo a sumergirse en su lectura.

"Lo puedo hacer después"

"Lo puedes hacer ahora y dejarme trabajar"

"No, ahora no puedo hacerlo porque tengo otras cosas que hacer…"

"Pues hazlas…"

Harry había tomado las palabras de Hermione como una orden. El único problema había sido que Hermione no sabía cuáles eran las cosas que Harry tenía que hacer y de haberlo sabido tal vez no le habría pedido que las hiciera… o tal vez sí, dependiendo de cómo lo viera.

Apoyándose con las rodillas y ambas manos, Harry se sostuvo en una posición que a Hermione le pareció que hacía juego con sus ojos de perrito suplicante. Pero no era la mirada por lo que Hermione debía haberse preocupado. De pronto y deliberadamente una de sus manos se deslizó entre sus rodillas y por debajo de su falda llegando a un lugar que no habría podido llegar sin la ayuda de ella.

Hermione sintió el rubor en su rostro mientras miraba perpleja la sonrisa traviesa de Harry mientras sus dedos hacían a un lado los pliegues de sus pantaletas en busca de algo más interesante qué estimular.

"No, Harry… para…" había suspirado ella apretando con ambas manos el documento que ahora carecía de sentido frente a sus ojos.

"Detenme" la había retado utilizando los tres dedos de su mano derecha para acariciar con más firmeza ese punto que la hacía arder con un deseo incontenible cada vez que él la tocaba de esa manera donde sea que la tocara.

Pero Hermione sabía tanto como Harry que una vez que las cosas iniciaban, era imposible detenerlas de su curso y dejando caer los pergamino a un costado de la cama, extendió los brazos para colgarse del cuello de él en busca de esos labios que siempre le hacían tanta falta pero en ese momento más que nunca.

Harry devoró sus labios en cuanto los vio aproximarse. Le encantaba verla perder el control de esa manera. Era algo que siempre había disfrutado secretamente. Posiblemente ese era el secreto de su pasión. Tantos años de conocerla metódica y ordenada, el verla hacer cosas como esas por él era algo que siempre le alagaba y le excitaba de sobremanera. En todos los sentidos.

Sentándose sobre sus propias pantorrillas, Harry la sujetó por detrás de la espalda y la trajo hacia sí. Hermione se montó sobre las rodillas de él con las piernas abiertas para permitirle aún con más facilidad que él siguiera haciendo el trabajo que tan bien había empezado. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando Harry introdujo un dedo dentro de ella mientras utilizaba el otro para seguirla acariciando.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" le había preguntado mientras besaba y recorría su lengua a lo largo del cuello de ella.

"Jamás" Había logrado gruñir ella apretando los dedos entre el cabello detrás de la nuca de de él.

"_Tu pezón amenazando y mi boca haciendo fiesta_

_Un colchón de contrabando y la ropa haciendo siesta"_

-Sí,- replicó Harry carraspeando más fuerte al volver a la realidad, estaba de vuelta en el tribunal con toda esa gente frente a él y si no hubiera estado detrás del estrado, alguien se habría dado cuenta que algo sucedía debajo de su cintura. Harry cruzó las piernas y continuó con la respuesta,- podría decir que éramos amantes pero no me gustaría definirlo así. Yo la amaba más que a nadie y lo que me mantenía a su lado no era lujuria…

-¿Era amor?- El tono irónico en la voz de Nathan no le agradó nada a Harry,- Señor Potter, solo para su información. El motivo por el que se practica adulterio no tiene mucha validez en las normas legales.

Harry sabía eso, habiendo pasado tanto tiempo con Hermione había aprendido de tantos términos legales y normas que a veces le parecía que podía ejercer la misma profesión que ella, tanto como Hermione podría haber sido Auror como él. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera de acuerdo con el sistema.

-¿Y Por cuánto tiempo tuvieron esa aventura?- continuó Nathan dándose cuenta de la apatía que estaba generando en Harry pero sin tomarle importancia alguna.

-Varios meses antes de nuestros respectivos divorcios. Primero me divorcié yo y después ella.

-¿Y la niña, Lily Granger, fue concebida antes o después de los divorcios?

Harry carraspeó la garganta de manera incómoda. A Hermione tampoco le gustaba mucho la manera en que la situación estaba siendo llevada. Hablar de adulterio y de cómo sucedieron las cosas de una manera fría le quitaba todo el matiz a la relación. En el corazón de Hermione no era así como habían sucedido las cosas y en cuanto a cuando había sido concebida Lily, a pesar de que al principio Hermione no había estado segura, después del nacimiento de su hija, no le cabía duda cuando había pasado eso.

"_Mi almidón y tu eficacia, tu chantaje y mi venganza_

_Un sillón y tu acrobacia, mi equipaje y tu esperanza"_

Había sido en el día de su cumpleaños. Justo el día en el que ella había sentido por primera vez que lo que sentía por Harry no era sólo una aventura pasajera. Cuando jugando en la regadera del hotel Harry la había hecho sentirse bien consigo misma y se había dado cuenta de todas las cosas que se había perdido por creer en lo que tenía con Ron era lo máximo y que no había nada más allá. Harry le había probado que estaba equivocada y eso había ocasionado que su mundo diera un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Hasta entonces, Hermione no había podido explicarse por qué una persona como ella hacía lo que hacía. Ni siquiera ella misma que se conocía tan bien, habría podido imaginarse que terminaría teniendo una aventura con el mejor amigo de su marido. Y lo que era aún más extraño, con el mismo que al mismo tiempo también era su mejor amigo. Pero a pesar de que todo mundo siempre decía que eran como hermanos, Hermione siempre había sabido que no era así y era por eso que esa curiosidad que siempre había retenido con respecto a Harry, un día tras un beso le había avisado demasiado tarde que había cometido el más grande error de toda su vida.

Había leído tantas veces del amor que arrebata, del que te consume por dentro y que no se puede evitar pero para ella todo eso pertenecía a los cuentos de hadas. Después de los años se había resignado a que la vida real era diferente. Y que su realidad había sido siempre Ron ¿Cómo podían unos abogados, un juez y un tribunal intentar siquiera definir lo que había ocurrido con ella y Harry si ni siquiera ella misma había logrado hacerlo en mucho tiempo?

Hermione sabía que Harry era su otra mitad, la persona que la hacía sentirse bien consigo misma incluso con sus más obsesivas manías. A diferencia de Ron, Harry nunca había intentado cambiarla y a pesar de que ella había sido su consejera de la infancia, tampoco había querido que Harry fuera diferente. Al contrario, le admiraba por ser quien era y al mismo tiempo sabía que sin él, el mundo era un peor lugar. Tal vez en algún momento, Harry había sentido lo mismo por ella pero habían sido sus propios defectos los que la habían hecho perderlo. Pero a decir verdad, ella nunca lo había tenido. El darse cuenta que eran el uno para el otro había llegado demasiado tarde y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

"_Para bien o para mal ya se escribió_

_Para bien o `para mal ya se archivó_

_Para bien o para mal se nos fugó_

_Con tu historia y mis antojos,_

_Con tu llave y mis cerrojos_

_Para bien o para mal se terminó"_

-Antes,- respondió Harry de manera seca a la pregunta de Nathan.

-¿Y sabía usted que la niña era suya antes de nacer?

-No. La señora Granger me había dicho que no estaba segura que la niña fuera mía.

-¿Y usted lo creyó?

-No vi razón para no hacerlo. Tanto su marido como yo podíamos haber sido los padres.

-Entonces ella ignoraba la paternidad tanto como usted.

-Supongo que sí.

La mirada de Harry se dirigió a Hermione por un segundo. Ella tenía la mirada clavada en sus propias manos que estaban sobre la mesa. La conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba escuchando con sumo detenimiento cada una de las palabras de Harry, pero por mucho que la odiara ahora tampoco podía permitirse mentir frente a un jurado para obtener lo que quería. Obtendría a Lily y lo haría con la ayuda de la justicia de su lado.

-¿Y qué pasó cuando nació la niña?

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Incluso ahora, cada que pensaba en ese día, sentía una gran presión en el estómago. Ese había sido el momento en que su mundo perfecto se había arruinado. Justo ese día en que le había propuesto matrimonio y habían vuelto a Hogwarts donde todo había comenzado. Justo después de ir todo tan magnífico, había caído de su nube llegando hasta al subsuelo.

-La señora Granger creyó que era mejor idea que yo no estuviera cerca de ella.

-¿Y le dio motivos para pedirle eso?- mientras Nathaniel hablaba caminaba de un lado a otro frente al estrado haciendo que Harry se sintiera cada vez más acosado. Era su trabajo hacer eso para el ministerio de magia así que intentaba controlarse de estallar frente al abogado que ahora lo entrevistaba. No era nada diferente a lo que él hacía todos los días.

-Creía que el padre de su hija era su ex esposo.- respondió Harry creyendo que si contestaba fríamente cada una de las preguntas, no había peligro ante tal interrogatorio. Si Nathaniel quería jugar sucio debería haber elegido otra víctima.

-¿Y usted lo creyó también?

-En ese momento sí lo creí.

-¿Y se fue así nada más?

"_Con tu amor tan disfrazado, mis mentiras tus inventos_

_Con tu odio enamorado y el reloj matando el tiempo_

_La pasión en decadencia, la emoción en bancarrota _

_Sufrirá la descendencia las infamias de tu boca"_

¿Así nada más? ¿Estaba de juego? Por supuesto que no podía decir que se fue así nada más pero ¿Cómo explicarle al abogado, al juez y al jurado los matices de su historia? No podía hablar de la determinación de Hermione y sus inseguridades. Al abogado no le importaba la parte de Hermione en la historia. Él lo sabía, conocía la ley. Si empezaba a hablar de cuanto había esperado por ella y todo lo que había arriesgado por ella la pregunta final era después de todo "¿Y se fue así nada mas?"

Y la verdad era que así había sido. Aún cuando había esperado años y años por una señal de Hermione y que había noches en que aún confundía a Norah con Hermione en su cama y había días que incluso el perfume de alguna extraña al pasar le ponía los nervios de punta. Todo el tiempo que había pasado pensando en ella, siendo un cobarde porque su corazón se había quebrado esa noche en que Hermione le dijo que no podía estar con él. Y ahora la niña…

La verdad era tan simple como la acababa de definir Nathan. Él se había ido así nada más.

"_Para bien o para mal ya se escribió_

_Para bien o para mal ya se archivó_

_Para bien o para mal se nos fugó"_

-No tuve opción,- se justificó Harry,- la señora Granger no me quería a su lado y yo simplemente no podía obligarla a quererme.

-Pero también renunció a la niña en ese mismo momento ¿No fue así? Aún cuando genéticamente no era suya, usted había estado dispuesto a ser el padre de ella. Y cuando ambos pensaron que usted no lo era le pareció más fácil marcharse ¿No es así?

-¡Objeción!- gritó la abogada de Harry,- está asumiendo los hechos por el cliente…

-A lugar, señor Butler, limítese a interrogar.

-Disculpe usted, su señoría… mi interrogatorio ha terminado.

Harry sabía que a pesar de que Nathaniel se había retractado, la suposición del abogado se quedaría en la cabeza del jurado cuando el tiempo de la decisión final llegara.

-Solo una pregunta, señor Potter,- inquirió la abogada Stella Mann cuando se le concedió el turno de hablar,- ¿Habría usted vuelto si la señora Granger le hubiera indicado que la niña era en efecto suya?

-Habría vuelto aún cuando la niña no fuera mía y ella me hubiera dicho que me necesitaba

-No más preguntas, su señoría.

La sonrisa de la abogada no se pudo disimular por mucho tiempo. Hermione sabía que esa declaración era la más peligrosa de todas. Especialmente porque sabía que no era nada más que la verdad. Y ahora le tocaba a ella ser entrevistada por Stella.

-Señora Granger, ya el señor Potter nos ha informado el orden en que las cosas sucedieron ¿Verifica usted su versión?

-Sí, creo que Harry… el señor Potter dijo lo indicado.

-Entonces está usted de acuerdo en que él no es culpable de su ausencia en la paternidad de la niña Lily Granger…

-Toda historia tiene matices,- replicó Hermione aclarando la garganta.

-¿Y nos podría explicar ese matiz aquí?

-¡Objeción!- rexplicó Nathan,- le señora Granger no es experta en psicología. Cualquiera de sus acciones la noche del rompimiento con el señor Potter podrán ser explicadas por el especialista que he traído.

-Entonces que venga…- replicó Stella al parecer aún más contenta.

Hermione se sintió aliviada de haber sido librada de seguir en el interrogatorio pero al mismo tiempo no supo si eso era para bien o para mal. No lo sabría hasta concluido el día.

El interrogatorio se trató de lo que Nathan y ella habían acordado. El experto diría que los miedos de Hermione eran justificables ya que había sufrido de una enfermedad común entre las mujeres que recién daban a luz y ese era el síndrome post-parto. Dicho síndrome justificaba las acciones de Hermione e incluso el miedo que ella había tenido al pensar que Harry tal vez no era el padre de su hija. Al principio todo había sido solo un plan, pero entre más escuchaba Hermione al respecto más se daba cuenta que los síntomas que el doctor describía eran totalmente los que ella había sentido esa noche. Y de no haber sido por el enorme amor que tenía por su pequeña hija, tal vez habría dejado que la tristeza acabara con ella. Pero no fue eso en lo que Stella se enfocó. Cuando por fin fue su turno de interrogar al psicólogo no era de Hermione de quien la abogada quería hablar. De pronto el interrogatorio giró en torno a la pequeña Lily y lo que la abogada consideraba "deficiencias", palabra que para Hermione sonaba como el peor de los insultos que jamás había escuchado. Y eso que de joven una vez Draco la había llamado "Sangre sucia".

Según Stella, Lily tenía algún trauma del cual posiblemente Hermione era responsable. Incluso Harry se sorprendió ante la tenacidad con la que la abogada abordaba el tema. No importaba cuan enojado estuviera con Hermione, sabía que cualquier problema que la niña tuviera no era algo por lo que Hermione fuera responsable. Y pudo observar a lo lejos la expresión consternada de ella al escuchar dichas suposiciones. Era evidente que Hermione amaba a la niña tanto como Harrry y lo mucho que le dolía suponer que la perdería y que al mismo tiempo hicieran suposiciones con respecto a las capacidades intelectuales de la misma. Harry en persona era testigo que la niña era mucho más inteligente de lo que la gente a veces suponía. Había bastado dejarla al alcance de la biblioteca para que la niña se apoderara de los libros. Y a diferencia de lo que Norah había pensado, que Lily los había tomado para jugar con ellos, Harry había podido notar la expresión de la niña al cerrar los libros que Norah tan enojadamente le había arrebatado. Le había parecido de momento que la niña estaba leyendo, y conociendo a la madre honestamente no le sorprendería demasiado si así hubiera sido.

Pero sin importar las declaraciones de la defesa y de Hermione y de lo mucho que Harry se empezara a compadecer de esta última al saber la situación en la que la estaba colocando, los jurados solo habían logrado ver las acciones. Y esas acciones decían que Hermione le había ocultado a Harry la existencia de su hija. Y a pesar de los años, Harry Potter seguía siendo Harry Potter y cualquier persona que le hiciera daño, por muy Hermione Granger que fuera, merecía el peor de los castigos. En este caso, perder la custodia de la niña.

"_Para bien o para mal ya se escribió_

_Para bien o para mal ya se archivó"_

Hermione no supo ni qué la golpeó. Tan pronto cuando se anunció que Harry tendría toda la custodia de la niña fue como recibir un baldazo de agua fría. De pronto todo empezó a carecer de sentido a su alrededor. Se daba cuenta de que la gente hablaba a su alrededor. Su madre que estaba en la audiencia corrió a abrazarla pero no pudo sentir absolutamente nada. El nudo en la garganta estaba a punto de asfixiarla y por un momento se vio a si misma deseando que así fuera ¿Cómo era posible? Harry había ñp0grado a custodia y ella se había quedado sin nada…

-No te preocupes,- le decía Nathan con una mirada compasiva como esperando a que la señora Granger dejara de abrazarla para hacerlo él,- aún podemos negociar visitas y un poco de tiempo…

Pero Hermione no quería un poco de tiempo, ella quería a su bebé. De pronto recordó que ni siquiera había logrado despedirse bien de su hija antes ya que Harry la había tenido consigo todo el tiempo mientras el asunto se resolvía en el tribunal. Ni siquiera había logrado explicarle la posibilidad de no estar siempre juntas ¿Cómo le iba a explicar eso? Por muy inteligente que la niña fuera, había ciertas cosas que simplemente no podía entender. Como el hecho de que su padre hubiera regresado pero que no se hubiera quedado en casa con su mamá y con ella.

Casi sin pensar en sus acciones, Hermione avanzó en dirección de Harry quien en ese momento era abrazado por Norah. Era la primera vez que verlo del brazo de esa mujer no le generaba ningún tipo de dolor o rabia, la razón por la que se acercaba a ellos era de una naturaleza más humilde.

-Tengo que hablar con ella,- dijo Hermione en un tono de voz apenas audible.

Mientras que Harry estaba anonadado por la expresión de dolor en su rostro y las lágrimas que no cesaban, Norah le regaló la mirada desafiante más cargada de desdén de su repertorio. Pero una vez más a Hermione no le importó, su mano de pronto buscó la de Harry a pesar de que Norah intentaba por todos los medios apartarlo de ella como si fuera un bicho ponzoñoso. Hermione insistió.

-Déjame hablar con ella.

Harry buscó dentro de sí la dureza en su corazón y el coraje para decirle que no y pedirle que se marchara pero ese sentimiento que había hecho de él un tirano los pasados días había empezado a mermar con la presencia de Lily y tal vez al darse cuenta del daño que le estaba infringiendo a Hermione porque, tenía que aceptarlo, Harry no había sufrido tanto como ella pues al no saber de la existencia de Lily jamás había experimentado el sentimiento de perderla (por lo menos no más que el sentimiento de haber perdido a Hermione). Pero el caso de Hermione era distinto y esos ojos castaños bañados en lágrimas y ese rostro que le suplicaba piedad no eran algo contra lo que fuera inmune. No porque sintiera que aún la amara, eso ya se había perdido, sino porque era humano y no era indiferente al dolor de una madre. Tenía que darle por lo menos eso.

"_Con tu historia y mis antojos_

_Con tu llave y mis cerrojos_

_Para bien o para mal se terminó"_

A pesar de la mala cara de Norah Harry dejó que Hermione los acompañara hasta su casa para poder ver a Lily quien tan pronto vio a su mamá fue corriendo a sus brazos. El llanto de ambas hizo un nudo en el pecho de Harry. Sabía de la relación de ellas, sabían que a pesar de todas las patrañas que había inventado Stella Mann, la verdad era que si Lily no se comunicaba verbalmente era porque la única persona con la que deseaba hacerlo era Hermione y lograba hacerlo sin necesidad de las palabras.

Lily colocó la cabeza sobre el regazo de ella quien había tomado asiento en el suelo. Casi como si las manos de su madre la encantaran, dejó que sus caricias calmaran sus sollozos. Harry no pudo evitar tener envidia de la relación que madre e hija se profesaban.

-Nena, tengo que decirte que no estaré tan cerca siempre he estado pero necesito que me prometas que a pesar de que yo no esté presente te vas a comportar y vas a querer mucho a tu papi. Y no vas a llorar…

Hermione apenas había logrado ahogar el sollozo al decir las pasadas palabras. Era demasiado para ella decir adiós de una manera tan precipitada. Simplemente no estaba lista.

Lily levantó la cabeza como presintiendo todo el dolor que su mamá sentía y una mirada de determinación se dibujó en su rostro mientras se reincorporaba para abrazarla y limpiar sus lágrimas y darle besitos. Harry contempló la escena conmovido.

-Hermione…- dijo él poniéndose en cuclillas junto a ella tocando su hombro y después el cabello rojizo enmarañado de Lily,- siento mucho que tuviéramos que llegar a estas instancias. De tener más tiempo en Inglaterra tal vez intentaría resolver una mejor solución…

Las palabras de Harry entraron en la cabeza de Hermione como con martillo y cincel.

-¿Más tiempo en Inglaterra?- inquirió ella con la niña en brazos.

-Debo regresar a los Estados Unidos,- sentenció él para sorpresa de Hermione pero para satisfacción de Norah quien observaba la escena a la distancia suficiente para escuchar con claridad.

-Pero no puedes… Harry, no…

Hermione abrazó a su hija aún con más fuerza sin llegar a lastimarla.

-Hermione, esa es una de las razones principales por la que la pelea por la custodia sucedió en primer lugar. No pretendo pedirte explicaciones de lo que hago o a donde voy y para eso quiero poder llevar a mi hija conmigo.

-¡Pero yo la necesito!

Harry se acercó a ella y sujetó a la niña por la cintura para alejarla de ella. Hermione no quería dejarla ir pero Harry no necesitó utilizar la fuerza bruta.

-No hagas esto más complicado, Hermione. No pienso herir a mi hija para hacerte entrar en razón.

Sintiendo que las fuerzas abandonaban su cuerpo, Hermione soltó a la niña quien abrazó a su padre con la misma naturalidad con la que había abrazado a su madre. Sus ojitos ya más serenos la contemplaban mientras se alejaba como bestia apaleada. Era como si hubiera comprendido y decidido obedecer los consejos que madre le hubiera dado antes: Querer mucho a su papá y no llorar. Y mientras se alejaba de la casa de Harry y de su hija. Algo dentro de sí, no estaba segura de qué, le decía que todo iba a estar bien. Que a pesar de todo lo que estaba sufriendo en ese momento ya nada podía ser peor y que cualquier cosa que le pasara de ahí en adelante no podía ser más que algo bueno en su vida.

"_Para bien o para mal ya se escribió_

_Con tu historia y mis antojos_

_Con tu llave y mis cerrojos_

_Se terminó."_

**FIN DEL CAPITULO. Pues sere breve con este comentario. Solo les quiero dar las gracias por los pasados comentarios acerca de lo que me molestaba y también por seguir al pendiente de la historia (y dar una bienvenida a los nuevos lectores). Yo se que ya ha sido mucho tiempo desde que empecé la historia pero ya estamos cerrando círculos y aunque no lo parezca ya nos estamos acercando a la recta final. Deseo de todo corazón que todo vaya bien en sus vidas así como a mí me han ido ocurriendo cosas padres. Y la próxima vez que suba un capítulo estaré de vuelta por tierras aztecas feliz de haber vivido un año en la tierra de Harry Potter pero también feliz de volver.**

**Antes de despedirme les digo que el siguiente capítulo, ahora sí, va a ser la canción "mírame" que había prometido para éste capítulo. Espero disculpen ésta transcripción de capítulo de Ally McBeal pero de pronto me pareció que ameritaba un capítulo aunque no lo parezca.**

**Una vez más gracias por todo.**

**TLAL**


	39. Porque no Estás Aquí

**DISCLAIMER: La canción es de Alejandra Guzmám, no es mía y no pretendo lucrar con ella al igual que con Harry Potter y sus personajes que le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la WB.**

**CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y NUEVE**

"**Porque no Estás Aquí"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

-Hermione…- me dijo cuando me vio parada en el marco de la puerta.

_-"Se me ha hecho tan largo el camino aquí…"_

Nathan me miró con una expresión desconcertada intentando evaluar en mi rostro si la razón por la que estaba ahí en el umbral de su despacho a esas horas de la noche era buena o mala.

-No te preocupes,- se apresuró a decirme mientras intentaba darme un abrazo incómodo,- mañana mismo empezaremos las apelaciones. Podemos incluso pedís custodia compartida… o… un arreglo ¿Crees que Harry esté de acuerdo?

Apenas escuchando lo que Nathan me estaba diciendo me dejé caer sobre la silla de los clientes en su despacho. Nathan se sentó en el escritorio intentando formular palabras que bien sabía estaban de más.

-Se la va a llevar a los Estados Unidos…- sollocé ya sin poder contener las lágrimas que me brotaban como ríos.

Nathan guardó silencio, sabía lo complicado que sería un caso en el que hay otra ley de por medio. Y tanto él como yo sabíamos que si Harry se emparaba en la ley de los Estados Unidos, aún cuando fuera la del ministerio de Magia de los Estados Unidos, tenía una gran oportunidad de ganar el caso. Ésta vez Nathan me abrazó sin miedos y p0or primera vez en mucho tiempo me mostré vulnerable ante alguien que no fuera Harry o Ron.

De momento, la idea de que me acompañara a mi casa no me pareció mala. Ni a él le pareció mala mi idea de servirle un café en lo que lo utilizaba como el psicólogo que nunca había tenido. Nathan escuchó toda mi historia. Todo lo vivido con Harry, Ron y mis demás amigos. Le conté lo mucho que extrañaba las tardes en la que nos reuníamos a jugar a cualquier cosa. Cuando sólo buscábamos una excusa para hacer algo y simplemente lo hacíamos. Extrañaba mucho el compañerismo y eso que se sentía como la familia mágica que nunca había tenido. Pero al mismo tiempo le expliqué lo que sentía por Harry y lo que el tiempo le había hecho a lo que debía ser. Le dije que si Harry y yo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta de nuestros sentimientos antes de casarnos con los Weasley, seguramente habríamos ahorrado muchas lágrimas. Sentados en la mesita de cocina, mientras concluía mi historia, Nathan tomó mis manos sobre la mesa y me dio una sonrisa amable.

-Nunca creí que fueras el tipo de mujer que se arrepiente y llora por lo que pudo haber sido…

En ese momento no podía ver mi propio rostro, pero estoy segura que me sonrojé. Nathan era un hombre atractivo. A pesar de los años de más que me llevaba, había algo en su forma de ser un poco tímida y a la vez caballerosa que no podía dejar pasar desapercibida. Casi podía jurar que podía leer algo en sus ojos.

"_Solo yo sé lo que es sufrir, todo el amor que yo alguna vez te di_

_Solo yo sé lo que escondí, noche tras noche"_

Posiblemente reparó en mi titubeo pues apretó un poco más fuerte mis manos y de pronto la distancia entre su rostro y el mío ya no parecía tan grande.

-Sé que no es el mejor momento…- me dijo examinando mis ojos y mi rostro incrédulo,- y sé que no soy Harry Potter pero… estoy convencido de que si me dejas, puedo ser esa persona en tu vida en quien puedes confiar y que siempre estará ahí…

Sus labios rozaron los míos. Mientras cerraba los ojos me pedía a mí misma una y otra vez la oportunidad de creerle. De creer en alguien y dejarlo entrar a mi vida ésta vez sin remordimientos o los errores del pasado. Nathan apretó mis manos un poco más al darse cuenta que el beso era permitido. Y mientras lo hacía mi pecho se estrujaba por la pérdida reciente. Nathan se puso de pie rodeando la mesa pero sin dejar de besarme. Y no lo hacía mal. Cuando sus manos acariciaron mis hombros, supe que si seguía con eso, no habría marcha atrás.

-Nathan, espera…- le dije interrumpiendo su labor tan empecinada. Pude notar la desilusión en sus ojos. Como si mi rechazo fuera algo que ya se esperaba,- no quiero decir que nunca…,- repuse,- es solo que ahora no puedo pensar en nada que no sea Lily.

Nathan asintió y se disculpó.

-No quise ser un insensible…- señaló volviendo a su asiento con el ego destrozado,- solo quería hacerte saber que quiero estar a tu lado y que te ayudaré en lo que sea necesario. Pero no quiero que me veas sólo como tu abogado…

Las palabras de Nathan fueron complementadas con un apretón de manos sobre la mesa. Yo le regalé una sonrisa débil. No estaba de humor para pensar en esas cosas…

-Es un poco tarde…- señaló haciendo ademán para marcharse.

De pronto la idea de quedarme totalmente sola me aterró.

-No…- le rogué,- no quiero estar sola esta noche, no lo soportaría…

"_Frente al espejo Hablando sola con mi reflejo_

_tanto silencio llevo por dentro _

_caigo al vacío, muero sin ti…"_

No pretendía sonar provocativa en lo absoluto. Pero la verdad era que estar sola en ese momento sería una manera de enfrentarme a mí misma y a lo inquisitivo de mi juicio. Y después de lo ocurrido en los pasados días, no veía manera de salir bien librada. Hacía unos meses posiblemente no era la mujer más feliz del mundo pero al menos tenía a mi hijita que en el peor de los casos, no lo veía como premio de consolación. Al contrario, sabía que el precio de haber perdido a Harry lo podía sobrellevar mientras la tuviera a ella ¿Pero ahora qué?

"_Porque no estás aquí, porque ya te perdí_

_No queda nada dentro de mi alma porque todo te lo di"_

-Me quedaré en tu sala…- suspiró Nathan dando una muestra del caballero que era,- ¿Tienes una manta que pueda usar?

-Nathan…- musité tomando su mano y conduciéndolo a mi alcoba.

Él me siguió sin chistar y una vez en mi cuarto le desabotoné la túnica y lo ayudé a sentarse en la cama mientras le quitaba los zapatos. Sus ojos color miel se clavaban en los míos. Sabía que él deseaba hacer algo que solo recostarse en mi cama para ayudarme a pasar la noche. Y aunque por dentro me estaba desmoronando, otra parte de mí estaba ansiosa por ocuparse en algo que no fuera pensar y llorar. Estaba dispuesta a que todas las cosas que llegaran a mi vida de ahora en adelante tenían que ser algo bueno. Y nada llegaría a mí si yo no iba a por él con mis propias manos.

Me monté sobre sus piernas y lo obligué a recostarse en la cama mientras me sacaba la túnica por arriba. Muy poco me importó ese pudor que normalmente se siente la primera vez. A diferencia de las mujeres modernas, solo había compartido cama con dos hombres y con todos ellos había estado casada. No porque fuera puritana sino porque siempre me había estado enamorada de ellos. Ésta era la primera vez en que no era así pero no tenía tiempo para detenerme a pensar en pequeñeces.

Capturé sus labios con los míos, Nathan gimió anticipando la intensidad del beso mientras acariciaba mi espalda acercando mi cuerpo un poco más a él. Su parte dura rozando mi pelvis fue casi instantánea. A mis treinta años, una reacción como esa era halagadora.

-Eres hermosa…- me dijo quitando el broche que sostenía mi cabello en alto.

Lo besé un poco más mientras él desabrochaba con mucha habilidad mi sostén por la parte de atrás. Mi cara ardió ante la anticipación de mis pechos desnudos frente a él. Diez años de conocerlo jamás me había imaginado encontrarme alguna vez con él de esa manera. Y en ese momento lo vi en sus ojos. Él sí, él sí había anticipado éste momento por mucho tiempo antes que yo. Sus ojos clavados en los míos, sus manos acariciando mis pechos y su parte viril empujando con fuerza la tela de nuestras ropas interiores que eran las únicas que nos mantenían separados.

Cuando su mano derecha se deslizó de mi espalda hacia mis glúteos, clavé mis manos en sus hombros. Sus dedos pronto encontraron la manera de penetrar haciendo que sintiera mis adentros arder de una manera que hace mucho no sentía. Mi beso se profundizó, mis manos se colocaron alrededor de su cuello y en una maniobra jaló mis panties hasta mis rodillas. Me sujetó por la cintura y se rodó sobre mí. Los las panties todavía en mis rodillas elevó mis piernas oprimiendo mi pecho con ellas y se colocó encima de mí apenas dando tiempo para bajar su ropa interior lo suficiente. Dejé escapar un grito ahogado al sentirlo dentro de mí.

A pesar de la prisa con la que habíamos terminado en aquella posición, Nathan era gentil pero firme con sus movimientos. Una vez en posición retiró mi ropa interior y colocó mis piernas a sus costados.

-Eres hermosa…- jadeó capturando mis labios entre los suyos una vez más. Mis manos se dejaron caer a los costados de mi cabeza en éxtasis.

Estar con él me hacía sentir bien pero al mismo tiempo me estaba haciendo extrañar a Harry como hacía mucho no lo extrañaba. De pronto quien estaba sobre mí, dentro de mí no era Nathan.

"_Dicen que no soy la misma desde que te vi partir_

_Es la abstinencia de ti, _

_Tantas horas tantos días que ya llevo sin dormir, _

_Alucinando tenerte aquí…"_

Empecé a imaginar que quien estaba conmigo era Harry. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por sus caricias. No se sentían igual, sus besos no me quemaban igual la piel. Pero tampoco era malo. Tal vez si me mentalizaba, como mucho tiempo me mentalicé con Ron, llegaría a hacerme a la idea de que puedo estar con él. Después de todo era un caballero y podía darme cuenta con la forma en que me acariciaba y me miraba que lo que sentía por mí era más que la calentura del momento. Sabía que Nathan no era el tipo de hombre que había visto la oportunidad de acostarse con alguien porque no me trataba como a cualquiera. Su manera de besarme, de acariciarme. De buscar en mi mirada si lo que estaba haciendo me complacía o me lastimaba.

"_Siento tocarte, acariciarte siento tu cuerpo, pero no hay nada_

_Pinto mi rostro de mascarada salgo a la vida sola_

_Y sin ti..."_

Después de todo, el tren de mi felicidad ya había partido y sin mí. Ya todo lo que me quedaba por delante sólo me haría feliz si yo lo permitía. Eso no quería decir que desistiría de ver a mi hija, pero posiblemente jamás sería bajo mis propias condiciones ¿Cuándo tendría yo mis condiciones? A lo largo de mi vida casi nunca había tenido yo mis condiciones. Y las pocas veces que había sido así había sido de una manera fugaz. Un poco desmoralizante para una persona como yo.

-¿Estás lista?

El jadeo de Nathan me había devuelto a la realidad "Hermione, concéntrate" pensé enfocándome en el hecho de que sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y sus labios buscaban los míos una vez más.

-S-sí…- dije distraídamente.

Sus últimos movimientos dentro de mí fueron breves. Lo dejé abrazarme después de haber terminado pero todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era lo mucho que deseaba que en lugar de él quien me abrazara fuera Harry.

Pasé el resto de la noche sin poder conciliar el sueño. Una presión en el pecho me impedía respirar apropiadamente. La idea de mi nueva vida daba vueltas por mi cabeza. Mentalizarme con la idea de que empezaría una nueva vida no dejaba de darme vueltas por la cabeza. Y buscar la manera en que Lily volviera a ella. Y Harry… oh, Harry era una causa perdida ya. Norah estaba en su vida y estarían de regreso en los Estados Unidos. Sabía que podía aparecerme allá, pero las regulaciones de ese país eran muy estrictas con respecto a magos de otras nacionalidades. Sería todo un proceso agotador para conseguir el permiso y uno aún más agotados cada vez que quisiera aparecerme sin ser yo miembro de un equipo especial como lo eran Harry o Ron. Aún no gozaba de la diplomacia del Ministerio y tampoco estaba segura si Harry aceptaría venir a Inglaterra cada vez que yo quisiera ver a Lily. Es decir, todos los días.

Cuando mi reloj despertador sonó, Nathan brincó espantado fuera de la cama creyendo que se trataba de algo peligroso.

-Es solo el despertador…,- señalé pretendiendo haber dormido a pesar de que no lo hubiera hecho en toda la noche.

Nathan miró el reloj y volvió a la cama. Aún era temprano para él así que quiso acurrucarse conmigo pero me desprendí de él con la excusa de ir a tomar una ducha.

Después de la ducha me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno para dos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía algo como eso. Vestí solamente la bata con la que había salido del baño mientras ponía la tetera de la cocina, un poco de pan tostado y freía bacon y huevos. Aún cuando mantenía mi cuerpo ocupado, mi mente viajaba en todas direcciones. Afuera, el cielo amenazaba con lluvia todo el día.

"_Porque no estás aquí, porque ya te perdí no queda_

_Nada dentro de mi alma porque todo te lo di_

_Como vivir sin ti, en este mundo gris..._

_Esta tristeza que me envuelve, me enloquece y me castiga así..."_

Alguien tocó a la puerta y me pareció un poco tarde para que fuera el lechero y muy temprano para que fuera el cartero. Además, recibía muy poco correo muggle. Como no fuera algún paquete de mi padre que se encontraba viajando por todo el mundo desde que se divorció de mamá…

Me asomé por la ventana y mi corazón dio un vuelco al comprobar que quien estaba afuera, empapado y temblando de frío era Harry. Me apresuré a abrirle la puerta sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Harry… ¿Qué…?

-¿En dónde está Lily?

Las palabras de Harry entraron en mi cabeza como dardos envenenados. Miré a mi alrededor intentando buscar algo en la habitación o en la situación que me indicaran que todo era nada más un sueño. O una pesadilla, más bien. Pero nada me indicó que lo que acababa de pasar no fuera real. Un nudo en la garganta me impidió responderle de inmediato.

-Harry… ¿Qué dem…?

Me faltaba el aire, una fuerza extraña me jalaba por la espalda. Como si la fuerza de gravedad reclamara mi sitio en el suelo en ese momento. Avancé en dirección a la sala y me dejé caer en el sillón.

-¿No dices nada?- inquirió él con un dejo de desesperación.

.-Harry… Lily no está conmigo.

Había una parte de él que no quería creerme. La otra sabía perfectamente que no estaba mintiendo. Aún así insistió.

-Buscaré en toda la casa de ser necesario.

-Puedes perder el tiempo en eso o podemos ir a buscarla en este momento ¿Cómo pudiste perder a una niña de cinco años?

-Hermione, por si no te diste cuenta ¡Esa niña es una bruja! Y por si fuera poco, una muy poderosa.

-Harry, solo tiene cinco años… ni siquiera los ha cumplido…

-Sigue diciendo eso…- mientras hablaba, Harryb abría las puertas de la planta baja de mi casa. El comedor, la sala, la cocina, el baño de servicio…

Y mientras lo hacía yo iba tras de él intentando comprender lo que había pasado.

-¿En dónde la perdiste?- quise saber mientras él abría el armario para los abrigos.

Harry empezó a mover las cosas del armario y yo me quedé ahí parada esperando a por su respuesta.

-¿Quieres parar ya? Ya te he dicho que Lily no está conmigo…

-Tú dices una cosa pero yo pienso otra…

-¡Suficiente!

Mi grito fue tan fuerte que de inmediato escuché los pasos de Nathan acercándose apresuradamente por las escaleras ¡Demonios! No había considerado eso. El momento en el que ambos se miraron al pie de la escalera me pareció una eternidad.

-Potter…

-Butler…

Intenté pasar saliva pero mi garganta estaba seca. Sin embargo, no pensé en ello por más de dos segundos. ¡Mi bebé estaba perdida!

-Los dejo para que conversen…- dije corriendo a mi recámara en busca de ropa para salir de inmediato a buscarla.

Estaba molesta, más bien furiosa ¿Y si algo le pasaba a Lily? No podía dejar de pensar en la lluvia y el frío que estaba haciendo afuera. Incluso Harry al entrar a mi casa parecía estar titiritando. Cuando regresé al principio de la escalera, Harry y Nathan seguían en lo que a mí me pareció una guerra de miradas. Yo no tenía tiempo para tonterías.

-Harry, creo que el momento para preocuparse es justamente ahora ¿Quiere terminar de revisar la casa para que compruebes que lo que digo es verdad? ¿O vienes conmigo para intentar encontrarla antes de que algo le pase?

Le tomó un par de segundos para convencerse de que yo estaba diciendo la verdad. Yo corrí hacia el patio de mi casa e invoqué un patronus para Alertar a Ron, quien seguramente estaba con Luna. Harry hizo lo mismo y lo mandó con Ginny y Draco. Después le envié una nota urgente a Neville que daba básicamente el mismo mensaje que los patronus que habíamos enviado. Necesitábamos vernos e intentar encontrar a mi hija antes de que algo le pasara.

Mientras esperaba a que nuestros amigos llegaran a casa, recargué mi cuerpo contra la pared de la cocina y no pude contener las lágrimas de desesperación. Harry me miró desde el otro lado de la habitación y sin palabras pude ver un "lo siento" en su mirada. Y por una fracción de segundo me pareció que intentaba avanzar en mi dirección para darme un abrazo de confort como siempre lo había hecho. Pero si lo iba a hacer la intención fue mermada cuando Nathan me abrazó y colocó mi cabeza en su hombro diciéndome una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien.

En mi corazón yo quería creerle pues si no lo hacía, mi total existencia dejaría de tener sentido. No podía abandonar el pensamiento de que en algún lugar Lily estaba bien y que nada de lo vivido antes importaba en realidad. Me pareció más bien irónica la manera en la que había pasado toda la noche en vela preocupada por haber perdido a Harry para siempre y creyendo que ya nada peor podía pasarme. Justo en ese momento me reprendí por hacer tales asunciones. Mi nena, mi niña. Estaba dispuesta a hacerlo todo para encontrarla y traerla de vuelta sana y salva.

"Porque no estas aquí, porque ya te perdí

No queda nada dentro de mi alma porque todo te lo di

Como vivir sin ti, en este mundo gris

Esta tristeza que me envuelve, me enloquece y me castiga asi

No tengo a donde ir."

**Algún día escribiré el capítulo con la canción de timbiriche que prometí. Es rara la manera en la que éstos capítulos están saliendo últimamente. Antes, cuando empecé a escribir FanFictions (por allá del 2004) el proceso era parecido a lo que hago ahora: dejar que los personajes me digan qué es lo que quieren. Es un ejercicio que me entrené a hacer cuando decidí que Rowling muchas veces había pecado de dejar que su voluntad ganara por sobre la verdadera personalidad de los personajes (válgame la redundancia). No soy yo quien para decirlo, ya que yo estoy haciendo mi santa voluntad tb. Pero cuando Half Blood Prince me rompió el corazón fue cuando empecé a escribir más intentando remediar eso.**

**Cambiando de tema, el otro día fui a ver HP por tercera vez. Estoy tan contenta con Hayman y Kloves por hacerme una peli tan Harmony! Creo ke ahora moriré en paz. Bueno, ya ke termine el FF, no se preocupen. Tb mientras ecribia este chap, nació en mi cabeza otro Fict HH, cosa rara ya ke dejé de producirlos hace rato. Pero bueno, en unos días empezaré a subir el que (creo yo) será mi último Fict HH. Aún no tiene nombre pero el outline está en desarrollo y será un Fict post Deadly Hallows pero tomando absolutamente todo lo de los libros como canon (a diferencia de este porke lo empecé antes del lanzamiendo de DH).**

**En fin, no les doy una nueva canción porque puede que al final cambie de opinión (como lo he ido haciendo los pasados 2 capítulos). Me temo que la última temporada será ligeramente más larga que las demás. Espero eso no les moleste. Una vez más muchas gracias por leerme y por los mensajes. Por cierto, alguien me dejó un comentario con una fecha límite para el siguiente capítulo. No quiero ser grosera porque la vdd agradezco mucho ke me lean. Pero verán… escribo porke me gusta escribir y cuando no disfruto hacerlo simplemente no lo hago. Me parece injusto ke me pongan fechas límites cuando obviamente tengo una vida en la cual enfocarme. Por cierto, ya estoy de vuelta en México y eso tb me hace feliz. Claro, no quiero decir que no puedo cumplir ninguna petición de nadie pero a veces puedo y otras simplemente no se puede.**

**Bueno, sin más por el momento les dejo el capítulo y espero lo disfruten y lo comenten. Seguimos por akí. Gracias**

**Tlal**


	40. ¿Dónde estás Corazón?

**DISCLAIMER: La canción es de Shakira. Los personajes son de JK Rowling. Y la historia está por llegar a su final, espero la estén disfrutando.**

** CAPÍTULO TREINTA Y NUEVE**

"**¿Dónde estás, corazón?"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

"_¿Donde estas corazón?__  
__ayer te busque__  
__entre el suelo, y el cielo, mi cielo__  
__y no te encontré"_

Neville fue el último en llegar a la casa de Hermione. El hecho de que viniera acompañado de su esposa Mallory pareció no importarle a nadie. Sabían que la emergencia era grave ya que Hermione y Harry les habían explicado de lo que se trataba en los mensajes que le habían hecho llegar a todos. Al salir de la chimenea, Neville y Mallory se sentaron en el sillón mediano de la sala de tres piezas de color azul marino, en el sillón grande estaban Draco en la orilla, Ginny en medio y Luna en la otra orilla. En el sillón pequeño estaban Nathan y Hermione. Él en el asiento y ella sentada sobre el posa brazos sin molestarle en lo absoluto que la mano de Nathan estuviera sobre su regazo. De pie en el centro de la sala ya que habían quitado la mesita del café, Harry empezó a explicar.

-Se suponía que partiríamos ésta mañana hacia los Estados Unidos, pero Lily no podía aparecerse así que teníamos una cita para utilizar un traslador. Cuando fui a por ella a su habitación, ya no estaba…

-Tal vez se escondió,- señaló Mallory quien, con una niña casi de la edad de Lily estaba familiarizada con las travesuras de los pequeños.

-Eso fue lo que pensé al principio,- respondió Harry,- pero como teníamos apenas unos minutos para utilizar el traslador, utilicé un hechizo localizador y descubrí que no estaba en la casa.

-¿Y por qué no utilizas el hechizo localizador en toda la ciudad?- sugirió Ron reclinado en la pared frente a Harry con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Sabes perfectamente que mis poderes no son tan potentes,- declaró Harry como sin creer que Ron no lo supiera ya.

-Claro que no puedes hacer un conjuro para que tú puedas sentir la esencia de tu hija en toda la ciudad. Se necesitan conjuros muy potentes que ni siquiera tú has utilizado y… en fin- al hacer la pausa, Ron se dirigió al estante de libros de Hermione de donde sacó un atlas y abriéndolo en una página en específico se paró frente a Harry y se la mostró,- podrías hacer un mapa como el del merodeador pero utilizando el mapa de Londres…

La idea de Ron era brillante. Solo tenía un pequeño problema técnico.

-Ron, yo no hice el mapa del merodeador ¿Recuerdas? Fue mi padre y los merodeadores quienes…

-Sin contar que al mostrar a todas las personas de Londres, será imposible leer lo que dice,- complementó Ginny descartando también la idea de su hermano.

-Pero si seleccionamos lo que el mapa detecta, podríamos reducir las marcas ,- agregó Draco como razonando que la idea de Ron no era del todo descabellada.

-Reducirlo a niñas de cinco años con poderes mágicos sería mucho más exhaustivo y un hechizo casi imposible de hacer,- replicó Luna.

-¿Qué tal reducirlo a brujas?- defendió Draco aún apoyando la idea de Ron.- es decir, no magos, sólo brujas. Es menos selectivo y creo que se puede hacer…

-Reducirá los números un poco pero eso no…

-Háganlo.

Harry fue interrumpido por Hermione quien, sentada en el sillón con Nathan no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas malas que le podían estar pasando a su hija mientras intentaban ponerse de acuerdo en un estúpido plan que bien podía o no podía funcionar.

-Y mientras hacen eso yo iré a casa de Harry para buscar algo que nos pueda ayudar.

-Ginny y yo haremos el mapa,- se ofreció Draco al instante. Los demás se dirigieron a la chimenea de Hermione.

Hermione tenía un recipiente con polvos flu así que les dio un poco a cada quien. Cuando aparecieron en la sala de la casa de Harry, Norah estaba sentada en la sala escribiendo una carta en un pergamino. Al ver a Harry salir primero de la chimenea corrió a sus brazos.

-¿La encontraste?

-No.

Detrás de Harry apareció Ron, después Luna, Hermione, Nathan, Neville y Mallory.

-¿Qué hace toda ésta gente aquí?

-Me ayudarán a encontrar a Lily.

-Estoy escribiendo una carta al ministerio de magia de los Estados Unidos. Estoy segura que…

-Te aseguro que conmigo se encuentran los mejores magos que puedes conseguir,- sentenció Harry declinando la oferta de Norah.

Norah quiso replicar las palabras de Harry pero evidentemente se dio cuenta que no tenía caso hacerlo, así que asintió y mantuvo la boca cerrada. Entonces Harry se dirigió a la habitación de Lily y todas las demás personas fueron detrás de él.

-La última vez que la vi estaba aquí.

Hermione se acercó a la cama desenfundando su varita.

-¡Expecto Patronus!

La Nutria plateada de Hermione dio varias vueltas sobre la cama de Lily y después se quedó quieta como mirando a Hermione.

-Guíame hacia ella,- le ordenó. Las demás personas dentro de la habitación la miraron atónitos mientras la nutria atravesaba la pared. Hermione desencogió una escoba que guardaba en el bolsillo y después se camuflajeó transparente con un hechizo y despegó desde el marco de la ventana siguiendo la nutria plateada que corría a toda velocidad a la calle.

-Definitivamente debió trabajar para el ministerio…- señaló Ron siguiendo el ejemplo de Hermione y detrás de ellos fue Harry.

Neville estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando Luna lo detuvo.

-Tres personas es más que suficiente para ese plan,- señaló obstruyendo la ventana.- nosotros nos quedaremos y pensaremos en otro plan mientras ellos prueban suerte con ese.

-Claro que no,- renegó Norah que estaba detrás de Neville.

Con un movimiento brusco empujó a Neville hacia un lado y después a Luna hacia el otro haciéndola caer sentada en el piso.

-Mi único interés es Harry y no pienso perder tiempo en tonterías.

Cuando Norah salió volando por la ventana refunfuñando molesta algo así como "lo mejor que puedo conseguir… sí cómo no…", Nathan fue detrás de ella sin decir palabra. Nerville se reincorporó y ayudó a Luna a ponerse de pie.

-Esa mujer tiene un temperamento de los mil demonios…- señaló Neville aún frotándose la espalda que le dolía por el golpe.

-Es una mujer que sabe lo que quiere y lucha por ello,- le corrigió Mallory mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolso,- Y dudo mucho que algo la haga cambiar de parecer pronto.

Luego de hablar, Mallory sacó del bolso un frasquito que le dio a Luna.

-Para el golpe…- le indicó.

Luna no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, sin embargo, se limitó a aceptar la poción, sonreír y beberla sin chistar. Era bien sabido que Mallory era una investigadora en el campo de pociones, la mejor que se había visto en años, así que lo más probable que esa fuera el mejor medicamento que alguien pudiera conseguir.

-¿Y cuál sería nuestro plan de ayuda?- Quiso saber Neville dirigiéndose a Luna mientras hablaba.

-Pues… tenemos que pensar en algo…

-Nuestro plan es esperar,- señaló Mallory sentándose en la orilla de la cama de la niña.

-Eso ni siquiera es un plan, la criticó Neville.

-Cuando alguien se pierde, normalmente lo que busca es regresar al punto donde se perdió ¿No es aquí el último lugar donde la vieron? A mí me parece que es lo mejor que podemos hacer ya que Hermione, Harry y compañía ya están haciendo la búsqueda de en la calle. Draco y Ginny la magia exuberante. A veces lo más simple y lógico también ayuda. Pero si tienes un mejor plan, avísame.

Dicho eso, Luna tomó asiento al lado de Mallory. Neville las miró como no queriendo creer lo que estaban diciendo y al mismo tiempo llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez esa no era una idea tan mala después de todo.

___"y puedo pensar que huyes de mi__  
__porque mi silencio una corazonada__  
__me dice que si"_

Ginny y Draco habían sacado casi todos los libros que Hermione tenía en el librero de la sala intentando lograr el hechizo que los merodeadores habían hecho en el mapa de Hogwarts. Era embarazoso, dos adultos de su edad. Ella una de las brujas más poderosas y él había sido un excelente alumno en Hogwarts (De hecho, muy poca gente sabía que Draco era el mejor alumno de su generación) y entre los dos no habían logrado reproducir el hechizo en tu totalidad. Y aún así, después de intentarlo todo estaban a punto de darse por vencidos.

-Espera, lo tengo…- le dijo Draco levantando del suelo uno de los libros que habían utilizado al principio.

Ginny se acercó a él con curiosidad pero en el momento en que inclinó la cabeza para leer el libro que Draco tenía en las manos, Draco lo cerró y le robó un beso. Aunque el término robar no podía ser lo más correcto.

-Draco, estamos trabajando…

Renegó Ginny volviendo al mapa en el centro del Atlas y dándole un par de golpecitos más con la varita pero sin conseguir resultado alguno. Estaba sentada en el suelo con el libro abierto sobre las piernas

-Yo creo, señora Malfoy, que hemos llegado a un callejón sin salida.

Mientras hablaba, Draco se puso de rodillas detrás de ella colocándole el cabello detrás de la oreja para besar su mejilla. Ginny no pudo contener la sonrisa mientras fingía que no le hacía caso y seguía intentado, sin éxito, hechizar el mapa para que le mostrara la localización de todas las brujas de Londres. Tarea que se volvió todavía más difícil cuando él le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura acercándola hacia sí.

-Draco…- suspiró Ginny sabiendo que si intentaba algo un poco más atrevido le sería imposible resistirse,- estamos en casa de Hermione y Lily está perdida, se supone que…

Pero Draco no la escuchaba, en lugar de eso estaba oliendo su cabello y acariciando el vientre de su esposa.

-¡Draco! ¡Ponte serio!

-¿Acaso me escuchas reír?

El Atlas que Ginny sostenía de pronto cayó al suelo y segundos después lo hizo su varita. Las manos de Draco la acariciaban como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez. Aunque la verdad era que habían pasado apenas unas horas. El matrimonio los había hecho entrar en un estado de Luna de miel perpetua. Tal vez porque les aterraba pensar que al estar casados, toda la atracción y el deseo mermarían de repente. Era por eso que todos los días siempre inventaban nuevas formas de sorprenderse. Los hijos aún no estaban en los planes. Aunque Ginny ya había hablado de eso, Draco había dicho que quería esperar un poco más para disfrutar de ella sólo para él sin nadie con quien compartirla.

Cuando Draco puso su mano en la barbilla de Ginny para girarle el rostro en dirección suya para darle un beso, algo extraño sucedió con el Atlas que Ginny había estado intentando de embrujar. Una luz extraña emanó de él y de pronto escucharon sonidos raros. Al principio Draco y Ginny no lo notaron, pues estaban distraídos en algo más importante, pero cuando Draco colocó a Ginny sobre el suelo, ella se sintió incómoda al notar que el suelo estaba mojado.

-¿Qué dem…?

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta que el agua provenía del libro y ya se había esparcido por el suelo. Draco y Ginny se apresuraron a abrirlo, no estaban equivocados. El agua, en efecto, provenía de las páginas del Atlas y las fotos de los mapas ahora se habían convertido en algo pareció a fotos mágicas tan reales como estar viéndolo todo desde una ventana en el cielo. El problema era que las olas del mar tendían a salirse por las orillas de las fotos.

"_¿Dónde estás corazón?__  
__ven regresa por mí__  
__que la vida se me vuelve en ocho__  
__si no estás aquí."_

La nutria no se detuvo hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad. Justo cuando ya eran las siete y media de la mañana, cuando la gente que sale del metro parece como si las puertas los escupieran hacia afuera, Hermione y compañía se dirigían al Parque Hyde. Sobrevolando el cielo con el hechizo que los homogeneizaba con el ambiente pasaron de a percibidos por los londinenses que iban a trotar a esa hora antes de ir a trabajar. Pasaron los gansos gigantes del parque de la princesa Diana y se adentraron en la parte más espesa de árboles. Frente a uno de ellos, que bien podía haber sido cualquier otro porque todos les parecían iguales, la nutria por fin se detuvo.

Hermione aterrizó y se bajó apresuradamente de su escoba y mirando a su alrededor para que ningún muggle la viera, se quitó el hechizo camaleónico. Segundos después. Ron, Harry, Nathan y Mallory aparecieron detrás de ella. Cuando la nutria pisó el suelo, desapareció en el viento.

-¿Lily?- dijo Hermione creyendo que posiblemente su hijita no estaba lejos de donde su patronus les había indicado.

Cada uno de ellos caminó en dirección diferente llamando el nombre de la niña por si acaso estaba atrapada en algún lugar. Harry sacó su varita e invocó el hechizo localizador. Nada pasó.

-No está aquí.

Todos miraron a Hermione quien también sacó su varita e invocó un Patronus. Tan pronto como salió de su varita volvió a desvanecerse. Un dejo de preocupación le oprimió el pecho de pronto. ¿Y si algo le había pasado? Nathan adivinó esto y sujetó su mano para consolarla.

-La encontraremos,- le dijo pasando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Hermione.

-Mi Patronus no pudo venir aquí por casualidad,- señaló Hermione.

-Tal vez Lily sí estuvo aquí. Sugirió Ron recogiendo una lata de soda del suelo ¿Y si utilizó un traslador?

-Lily no pudo haber utilizado uno,- replicó Harry,- es muy pequeña para eso…

-Ella sí,- dijo Ron defendiendo su punto una vez más,- pero eso no quiere decir que es imposible que lo utilizara.

-¿Quién…?

La pregunta de Harry murió en sus labios. Norah se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras que Hermione se sentía desvanecer en los brazos de Nathan. La posibilidad de alguien llevándose a la niña había dormido en lo profundo de sus mentes. De alguna manera, habían esperado que eso no fuera posible pero la verdad era que en su carrera como Auror, Harry se había hecho de varios enemigos.

_"Y quiero pensar__  
__que no tardaras__  
__porque en el planeta no existe__  
__mas nadie a quien pueda yo amar__"___

Neville, Mallory y Luna llevaban sentados en la cama de Lily más de media hora pero por muy buena que les hubiera parecido la idea en primera instancia, no era nada fácil solo quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

-¿Y qué les parecen las nuevas parejas de Harry y Hermione?- quiso saber Neville solo por hacer una plática. Estar con las dos mujeres que más lo habían amado no era fácil después de todo.

-Norah es una odiosa,- sentenció Luna de inmediato,- trata a Harry como si fuera un juguete de su propiedad. Y lo mira como si fuera el príncipe encantado.

-Ginny lo miraba así…- señaló Neville.

-Y por eso están divorciados,- replicó Luna mirando hacia la ventana en esperanza de que sus amigos llegaran con noticias de la niña.- Se necesita más que admiración para lograr una pareja exitosa, se necesita admiración mutua.

-Pero Norah es muy parecida a Harry,- volvió a decir Neville,- también trabaja para el ministerio de Magia de los Estados Unidos y hasta donde sé es la mejor agente que tienen allá. Justo como Harry.

-Ustedes están equivocados,- interrumpió Mallory con los brazos cruzados,- la razón por la que ni Norah ni Nathan son perfectos para Harry y Hermione es porque sólo ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro. Y no lo digo en un sentido romántico. Todos ustedes en general son un grupo difícil. Y no los culpo. Sé que vivieron grandes cosas juntos pero hacen a cualquier otro imposible de agregarse a su selecto club.

-Cariño, no…- quiso interrumpir Neville pero Mallory siguió hablando igual.

-Tal vez por eso me costó tanto trabajo dejarte que siguieras en contacto con tus amigos. Y por eso me disculpo pero no lamento haberte alejado de esa vida complicada a la que todos están acostumbrados. A veces pienso que simplemente les gustan las cosas difíciles.

-¿A qué te refieres?- quiso saber Luna.

-A que a todos ustedes le encanta el drama. La vida es mucho más sencilla de lo que ustedes han permitido que sea.

-Claro que no, Mallory. Nosotros somos víctimas las circunstancias pero no…

-No lo tomes como una ofensa pero tú eres la menos indicada para negarlo.

La mirada de Mallory a las muñecas de Luna explicó su punto.

-Si amas a un hombre, se lo haces saber. Si dice que te corresponde, perfecto. Si no, pues debes seguir adelante. El problema es que decidiste sufrir en silencio. Primero renunciaste a Ron pero no le diste la oportunidad de elegirte y después elegiste a Neville pero no estabas lista para aceptar que él no te quisiera de la misma manera. Ahora estás con Ron y aún así siguen desperdiciando tiempo ¿A qué están esperando para formalizar una relación? ¿No han desperdiciado suficiente ya? Tal vez una parte de ti piense que no se lo merece o una parte de Ron, no lo se. Pero la verdad es que si están en una situación complicada es porque ustedes lo han decidido.

-Cariño, no deberías ser tan dura con Luna…

-¿No lo ves, Neville? Luna necesita más que un amigo que le de una palmadita en la espalda y le diga que todo va a estar bien. Nunca he sido fan en particular de la manera en que tú y tus amigos resuelven sus problemas, y no interfiero con ellos pero eso no quiere decir que no me dé cuenta cuando cometen un error. Volviendo a lo de Harry y Hermione, creo que ambos tienen un problema serio. A Hermione le encanta tener drama en su vida, es como si forzosamente lo buscara. Primero se casó con Ron y la pasión le duró siempre y cuando tuvieran ese antagonismo. Cuando por fin se casaron y Ron cedió al temperamento de Hermione, ella se dio cuenta que no era tan emocionante como lo había sido al principio. Después fue y buscó en Harry el drama del engaño y una hija fuera del matrimonio. Podrían estar juntos porque a pesar de que Harry dice odiar a Hermione por ocultarle la existencia de la niña, la verdad es que no hay nadie mejor para Harry que Hermione ya que él mismo es igual. Su vida fue creada alrededor de una tragedia y a pesar de que dice luchar por una vida normal y feliz, trabaja para el ministerio como Auror en busca de emociones fuertes…

El monólogo de Mallory fue interrumpido por un golpe fuerte cerca de ellos y de inmediato se pusieron de pie. Era la primera vez que Mallory daba ese tipo de opiniones incluso frente a Neville y era por eso que a pesar de la curiosidad que tenían de ver la fuente del sonido, aún estaban despabilándose después de haber escuchado las palabras anteriores.

Neville se puso de pie y avanzó en dirección del armario donde según él el ruido había provenido. Abrió la puerta con la varita en alto. A pesar de haber estado en la habitación por varios minutos jamás habían considerado que posiblemente hubiera algo más que se hubiera llevado a Lily y que siguiera en algún lado de la casa

_"¿Dónde estás corazón?__  
__ayer te busque__  
__¿Dónde estás corazón?__  
__y no te encontré__"__  
_

-Esto no es como el mapa de los merodeadores…- señaló Ginny.

-Pero es brillante,- repuso Draco. Solo necesitamos buscar la página de la calle donde vive Harry y empezar a buscar a partir de ahí.

-Las páginas diecisiete y dieciocho son las del norte de la ciudad…- dijo Ginny después de consultar con el índice de páginas.

Era complicado dar con lo que estaban buscando de esa manera. A pesar de ser como una ventanita en el cielo, las figuras aún eran muy pequeñas y aún no aparecían etiquetas de las personas o magos y brujas que circulaban cerca de ahí. Ginny suspiró mientras Draco corría hacia el estante por otro libro.

-Nunca me dijiste que fueras tan cerebrito en la escuela…- señaló Ginny viéndolo ensimismado en el libro siendo que minutos antes lo había estado con ella.

-Fui el mejor alumno de mi generación en Slytherin,- repuso Draco alardeando la cualidad que su esposa acababa de señalar.

-Con Crabbe y Goyle en tu generación no debió ser difícil…

Draco dejó caer el libro que estaba hojeando y se apresuró a ella sujetándola de la cintura.

-¡Retráctate!

Ginny reía a carcajadas mientras que Draco no dejaba de hacerle cosquillas.

-¡No!

-¡Retráctate!

-¡No!

Draco la giró hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso.

-Retráctate…- susurró.

-No…

La voz de Ginny se perdió en medio de otro beso y otro más y otro más.

-Draco,- interrumpió Ginny muy a pesar de ella,- deberíamos estar trabajando en el mapa. La pequeña Lily sigue perdida.

-Deja que esos padres irresponsables se hagan cargo.

Dicho esto, Draco la colocó debajo de sí y empezó a acariciar su cuerpo por encima de la ropa. El solo tacto de sus caricias, hizo que Ginny se sintiera arder aún así luchó por poner el deber por sobre el deseo.

-Draco, yo no sé lo que es perder un hijo porque no tengo ninguno pero me parece desconsiderado de nuestra parte que estemos haciendo esto en lugar de ayudar a Harry y a Hermione.

-Deja a los Potter que se encarguen de los Potter y a los Malfoy encargarse de los Malfoy.

-El punto es…- Draco estaba a punto de besarla una vez más cuando Ginny sujeto su quijada y lo apartó de sí,- que los Potter tienen una pequeña niña que podría estar en problemas en este momento y los Malfoy son unos vagos lujuriosos que solo están pensando en sexo en lugar de ayudar a los Potter.

-Extraño esos días en que los Malfoy odiaban a los Potter…- refunfuñó Draco mientras Ginny volvía al Atlas y él al estante de libros.

-No te quejes,- sonrió Ginny divertida con la expresión de enfado de Draco. Era como un niño al que no le habían dado postre después de comer todas sus verduras,- espero que un día, si es que tengo hijos, ellos hagan lo mismo por ellos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "Si tenemos hijos"? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no los tendremos?

Ginny torció la boca rehusando a mirarlo a los ojos. A pesar de estar a tres metros de distancia sabía que no podía mentirle sin que se diera cuenta. Desde hacía tiempo había considerado tener hijo pero desde la primera negativa de Draco le daba miedo preguntar o insistir tan pronto.

-No te espantes, cariño,- sonrió ella intentando despreocuparlo,- que yo quiera niños no tiene por qué asustarte. Esperaré un poco más hasta que te sientas más cómodo con esto de tener una familia y…

-Yo estoy cómodo con eso de la familia,- replicó Draco cerrando el libro frente a sí y mirándola fijamente desde el otro lado del salón,- mira, hasta me gusta usar esta argolla que dice que "tengo dueña".

Su argolla de bodas brillaba reluciente en su mano derecha.

-La usas porque de no hacerlo te las verías conmigo,- sonrió Ginny poniéndose de pie para sentarse junto a él en el sofá grande de la sala de tres piezas.- Yo no quiero que hagas las cosas solo porque yo las quiero o por complacerme, no quiero ser ese tipo de esposa.

-Pero si sí hago las cosas que quieres y por complacerte,- suspiró Draco para gracia de Ginny. Y era verdad.

Ginny sabía perfectamente que muchas de las cosas que Draco había cambiado de sí eran porque le molestaban a ella o simplemente porque la hacían feliz. De hecho, simplemente el haber sentado cabeza y casarse con ella había sido porque ella se lo había pedido. En el fondo, a ella le aterraba que un día Draco despertara pensando que estaba atrapado en un matrimonio en el que siempre se tenía que hacer lo que ella quería. Por primera vez Ginny estaba dejando sus anhelos de lado para centrarse en los de él. Por mucho tiempo Draco había hecho todo por ella, ahora era su turno y estaba feliz de hacerlo.

-No quiero que te preocupes, cariño. Yo puedo esperar unos años más antes de intentar tener hijos.

Draco sonrió levemente y tomó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas.

-¿Estás haciendo esto porque te dije que no quería hijos por el momento?

Ginny negó con la cabeza pero Draco pudo leer el "sí" de sus ojos castaños

-Ginny, cualquier cosa que desees de este matrimonio, espero que me lo digas y lo hablemos antes de tomar la decisión de qué harás con respecto a lo que yo quiero.

Ginny asintió apenada ero Draco no la reprendió más. En lugar de eso besó sus manos arrancando una sonrisa de sus labios, los cuales besó al notar lo hermosos que eran cuando sonreía. Incluso las pecas de su nariz se iluminaban cuando sonreía.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Draco después del primer beso,- me parece tan buena idea lo del bebé que se me antojó empezar a hacerlo en este mismo momento.

Ginny se apartó un poco de él y sonrió una vez más.

-De verdad eres persistente cuando quieres hacerlo ¿No?

-Soy persistente cuando se trata der hacerte feliz ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

No hubo necesidad de que Draco insistiera en el beso. Ésta vez fue Ginny quien sin previo aviso empezó a devorar sus labios apartando del camino las prenda de ropa de él y las de ella. Aprovechando que estaba sentado en el sofá, Ginny se sentó sobre sus piernas y se colgó de su cuello mientras mordía sus labios. Draco le acarició la espalda disfrutando el calor que ella la ofrecía en la manera que estaba sobre él.

-Nunca dejas de besarme y tocarme así,- dijo Draco cuando el movimiento de Ginny empezó a hacer roce con sus propias partes.

-Ni tú a mí,- replicó Ginny moviendo las caderas de tal manera que pronto lo sintió dentro de sí,- te amo.

_"¿Dónde estás corazón?__  
__saliste de aquí__  
__ay buscando quien sabe__  
__que cosas__  
__tan lejos de mi"_

Camino al ministerio de magia, Hermione no pudo evitar esa sensación dentro de sí que le decía que el tiempo se le acabaría si no hacía algo pronto. Había incluso sugerido ir con Trelawney y cuando Ron le dijo "Pero tú no crees en las artes adivinatorias", Hermione había dicho que bajo esas circunstancias creía incluso en Santa Claus.

-¿Alguien me puede repetir para qué nos sirve venir al ministerio?- preguntó Nathan cuando aterrizaron en la caceta telefónica que era la entrada al ministerio.

-Contactaremos nuestras fuentes,- respondió Ron marcando el número que era el código para entrar.

-La inteligencia de mi país es más eficiente,- dijo Norah con desdén recordándoles a todos las influencias que tenía sobre el servicio secreto del mismo.

-Entonces contáctalos desde nuestro ministerio,- resolvió Ron no queriendo entrar en ningún conflicto con ella,- nosotros revisaremos la red de fantasmas. Nathan ¿Crees que puedas conseguir el favor del juez para que haga oficial la desaparición de una niña a pesar de ser solo unas cuantas horas de su desaparición?

-Por supuesto.

Dejando a Norah y a Nathan detrás, Ron, Harry y Hermione entraron al elevador del ministerio para bajar varios pisos. Hacía muchos años que Harry había hecho el mismo recorrido y jamás olvidaría esa sala con el arco. La imagen de su padrino Sirius Black atravesándolo era imborrable. Harry sabía lo que era perder a sus seres queridos una y otra vez pero eso no quería decir que estuviera acostumbrado o que lo aceptara así como así. Y mientras contemplaba el rostro pálido de Hermione se dio cuenta que, a diferencia de él, ella jamás había perdido a alguien tan cercano. El impulso de abrazarla le nació porque era algo que siempre había hecho desde niños. El deseo de protegerla de todo sufrimiento siempre había estado ahí desde el día en que la rescató del troll en el baño de niñas. Fue la primera vez que tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que la odiaba y que tenía que hacer efectiva esa promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo de hacerla sufrir tanto como él había sufrido al sentirse traicionado por ella.

Ron se acercó al arco y colocó su mano derecha en alto, de inmediato salió un ave extraña del arco. A Hermione por un momento le pareció que era una lechuza pero se dio cuenta que tenía tres ojos, además su color rojizo como el barro y lo duras que parecían sus plumas le dijo que no podía ser eso. Era un Puch, un ave que se decía ser la única capaz de comunicarse con los muertos. Harry buscó rápidamente entre sus ropas y sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino y una pluma muggle. Escribió una nota rápidamente y la ató a la pata del ave que Ron tenía posado en su brazo y después lo dejó ir. Cuando se fue, el puch atravesó el arco.

-¿Ahora qué?- quiso saber Hermione ya que ella nunca había utilizado eso.

-Debemos esperar un poco,- contestó Ron sentándose en el suelo y haciéndole ademán a Hermione para que lo acompañara.

Hermione se sentó a su lado dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de su ex marido. Harry se sentó en el suelo también justo frente a los dos pero mirando al suelo. Sabía que no había hecho nada malo pues no pudo haber prevenido que alguien más se llevara a la niña pero al mismo tiempo no podía mirarla a los ojos. Hermione, por otro lado, no podía mirar a los ojos a Harry ya que se sentí culpable porque había encontrado a Nathan en su casa y era más que obvio que se había quedado a dormir. Si no fuera porque ahora estaba tan preocupada por su hija, no dejaría de pensar en lo otro.

-¿De qué nos va a servir ese contacto?- quiso saber Hermione.

-Cuando los hechizos localizadores dejan de funcionar, la mejor manera de conseguir información es utilizando contactos omnipresentes.- le informó Ron feliz de poder enseñarle algo a Hermione por primera vez en su vida.

-¿Fantasmas?- Razonó Hermione al instante.

-El arco es una puerta con el mundo de los no vivos, literalmente una puerta,- explicó Harry,- la única manera de atravesarla es muriendo.

-O si eres un Puch,- complementó Hermione recordando al ave que acababa de entrar por el arco minutos antes.

-Exacto.

La tensión en la habitación era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todos los presentes querían hablar de algo pero al mismo tiempo se sentían frenados porque sabían que también tenían algo que se les podía reclamar. Hermione no le quería reclamar a Harry lo de Lily porque sabía que aún no le perdonaba haberle ocultado su existencia y Harry no le quería reclamar eso mismo porque había perdido a la niña. Ron, por otro lado, prefería mantenerse alejado del fuego que se desataría si se iniciaba cualquiera de las dos discusiones. Eso sin mencionar esa creciente curiosidad que tenía por las nuevas parejas de ambos. Lo malo es que no podía hacer preguntas teniendo a los dos en la misma habitación. Sin embargo, ese fue el tema precisamente que uno de los dos tomaría primero antes de hablar de Lily.

-¿Así que ella es tu novia?- inquirió Hermione con la cabeza aún recargada en el hombro de Ron.

-Sí.

-Es bonita,- señaló Hermione una vez más.

-Sí, lo es. Y no solo en el exterior,- repuso Harry,- dese que la conozco se ha preocupado por mí y no ha hecho más que amarme.

-Me da gusto,- replicó Hermione,- te mereces a alguien así en tu vida.

-Gracias. Tu también tienes a Nathan, también me da gusto por ti.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieren callarse los dos?- exclamó Ron exasperado y poniéndose de pie dejando a Hermione sentada en el suelo,- prefiero que no digan nada a que estén diciendo todas esas idioteces. Les recuerdo que yo los conozco a ambos el mismo tiempo que se han conocido el uno al otro y que frente a mi no tienen que fingir. Yo soy la persona a la que decidieron lastimar a pesar de lo mucho que me apreciaban y les recuerdo que hubo una vez en que ustedes pensaron que perderlo todo era justo si se hacía por amor. Así que no me vengan a decir que están contentos porque cada uno tiene ahora una pareja diferente…

Cuando Ron terminó de hablar Harry y Hermione se miraron mutuamente. Hermione dio un suspiro hondo antes de decir algo.

-Aunque sé que el sadismo de Harry para conmigo es justificado, no quiero iniciar una discusión ahora. Pero no es mentira, me da gusto que Harry encontrara por fin a alguien en su vida que fuera lo suficientemente valiente y lo suficientemente tolerable y buena para él.

Harry contempló la mirada de Hermione, estaba dolida y sabía por qué pero por todos los eventos ocurridos en las pasadas horas, se sentía inquieto y no solamente por la desaparición de su hija, el ver a Nathan en casa de Hermione no había mejorado las cosas. Hasta entonces lo había entendido, Nathan era el hombre del que Norah le había hablado ¡Qué tonto había sido esa noche al proponerle a Hermione que lo intentaran! Por supuesto que ella iba a decir que no, que estaba con Nathan y que ya no lo quería más en su vida. Pero no le iba a dar el gusto de verlo afligirse por eso.

-La verdad es que tampoco tuve que esperar mucho por ella,- declaró Harry.

Ron le dio una mirada que decía "no sigas, no digas más de lo que te puedes arrepentir". Pero Harry tomó el valor para hacerle saber a Hermione que al igual que ella había empezado una nueva vida hacía mucho tiempo.

-Empecé a trabajar con Norah tan pronto llegué a los Estados Unidos, así que no tuve que esperar tanto. Ella siempre estuvo a mi lado durante todo este tiempo que estuve lejos de casa ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos tú y Nathan?

Era una pregunta que dolía en el orgullo pero era como arrancarse una curita de la herida. Tenía que ser de un solo tirón. Hermione estaba por contestar la pregunta cuando el Puch que minutos antes había cruzado el arco hacia un lado, de pronto lo cruzó de regreso. Ron agradeció por la interrupción. Sabía que Harry y Hermione tenían que hablar pero por ahora solo querían herirse mutuamente para echarse la culpa de la pérdida de Lily.

"_y puedo pensar__  
__y vuelvo pensar__  
__que no tardaras__  
__porque en el planeta__  
__no existe mas nadie__  
__a quien pueda yo amar__"__  
_

Con suma cautela, Neville abrió la puerta del armario pero no pudo ver nada dentro. Movió las pocas cosas que había ahí pues Harry ya había empacado las cosas de su hija y solo quedaban un par de abrigos que definitivamente no eran de ella pues parecían de adulto y una botas Wellington que tal vez ya no necesitaría cuando estuviera en los Estados Unidos.

-Es extraño…- señaló Neville girándose para ver a su esposa y a su amiga,- podría haber jurado que el sonido que escuché fue el de algo cayendo y ahí dentro no hay nada que pudiera haber hecho ese ruido. Ni siquiera un ratón.

-Posiblemente se fue,- replicó Mallory quitándole importancia al incidente.

-O tal vez el ruido vino de otro lado,- dedujo Luna mirando el techo,- ¿Ésta casa tiene ático?

Los tres salieron al pasillo y pronto encontraron el cordón que abría la puertecilla en el techo que llevaba al ático. Subieron el instante esperando encontrar uno de esos áticos cargados de pertenencias antiguas y sucias pero fuera de la cobertura para el invierno en las paredes, estaba totalmente vacío y oscuro. Con ayuda de la luz de las varitas regresaron al pasillo donde decidieron inspeccionar el resto de la casa en busca de lo que bien podía haber sido lo que ocasionó el ruido.

-Tal vez fue un ruido natural de la casa…- explicó Mallory intuyendo que no había nadie más que ellos ahí dentro.

-Ninguna casa hace un ruido así naturalmente,- replicó Neville aún con la varita en alto a modo de defensa.

-Tal vez viene de afuera,- sugirió Luna esta vez dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada pero tampoco ncontró nada ahí que explicara lo que había pasado.

Cansados de buscar y aún desconcertaos, los tres regresaron a la sala de la casa a seguir esperando alguna noticia o instrucciones nuevas en la búsqueda de la niña. La verdad era que todos ya se habían tardado demasiado en reportar algo y creían que si nadie había reportado nada era porque aún no había nada que reportar. 

"_te busque__  
__en al amario__  
__en al abecedario__  
__debajo del carro__  
__en el negro en el blanco__  
__en los libros de historia__  
__en las revistas__  
__y en la radio"_

-¿Tú crees que la niña esté bien?- inquirió Ginny recostada en el suelo sin nada que le cubriera el cuerpo salvo la mano de Draco sobre su vientre.

Habían aprovechado el tiempo bastante bien. Después de haberlo hecho en el sillón, a Draco le había parecido buena idea utilizar el librero de Hermione como soporte, después de pie y habían terminado en el suelo.

-Es muy pronto para saber si ya hay un bebé ahí dentro,- señaló Draco arqueando la ceja,- y menos si es niño o niña…

Ginny sonrió.

-Me refiero a la niña de Harry y Hermione, a Lily.

Él extendió la mano y alcanzó el Atlas, por el momento se había nublado tanto que era imposible ver siquiera las calles.

-Si la niña es la mitad de lista que su madre y de intrépido que su padre, estará más que bien.

-Tienes razón,- replicó Ginny extendiendo la mano para alcanzar su ropa. Draco hizo lo mismo.- Esa niña será más poderosa que Dumbledore cuando crezca…

-O que Lord Voldemort,- señaló Draco cubriendo la marca tenebrosa de su antebrazo rápidamente.

-Esperemos que la educación de sus padres la ayude a elegir la primera opción.- Mientras hablaba, Ginny se colocaba la ropa lo más rápidamente posible.

El hecho de haber logrado hacer la travesura sin que nadie los descubriera era excitante, pero quedarse mucho tiempo desnudos en la sala ya era tentar al destino demasiado.

-Para eso primero debemos encontrarla.

Y dicho eso, Draco tomó el Atlas y lo tocó con la varita.

-Tal vez si quitamos estas nubes… y logramos detectar la esencia de la niña…

-¡Eso es!- exclamó Ginny,- ¡Necesitamos la esencia de Lily!

-No entiendo a qué te refieres…

-Piénsalo ¿Cuál es la esencia de la niña? Hermione y Harry. Si hacemos un conjuro utilizando las esencias de Hermione y Harry, tal vez logremos hacer un hechizo localizador más potente el mapa o cualquier otra cosa.

-Cariño, nuestros hijos serán todavía más brillantes que los de Potter y Granger,- sonrió Draco dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposa antes de acercarse a la chimenea para salir rumbo a la casa de Harry donde ellos suponían estaban todos los demás.

"te busque por las calles  
en donde tu madre  
en cuadros de botero  
en mi monedero  
en dos mil religiones  
te busque hasta  
en mis canciones"

**Hoy es el cumpleaños de Harry y creo que la pista de pottermore está a punto de ser abierta y es por eso que creo que es buen momento para darles éste capítulo que tengo días escribiendo (y por su tamaño notará por ké digo ke son días y lo digo en serio). Lo iba a terminar antes pero estaba esperando a que se completaran los 20 reviews del capítulo anterior porque cuando subo capitulo nuevo pues ya nadie comenta en los viejos y como la media de reviews es 20 (aunque algunos tienen mas y unos pocos menos :S) pues no se me hace justo dejarlos así tan despreciados (XD, ya se, suena a locura pero para mí es como darle preferencia a un hijo por sobre otro =P).**

** En fin, espero ke disfruten el capítulo y creo ke esta vez si sigue la canción de "mírame" (no les aseguro, though). Espero lo hayan disfrutado y pues como dice la canción de Mago de Oz ke me ayudó a encontrar consuelo en las críticas ke son muy severas "y si es tan fácil, hazlo tú" (ke no va para ninguno de mis lectores si no para ese foro vertedero de opinión). Espero poder avanzar a razón de 1 cap por semana por lo menos pero aun asi, como dije antes. Pues no puedo prometer nada aun.**

**Pues ya, solo keda despedirme y agradecerles a los ke a pesar de los años siguen dándole click a mis historias para ver ké pasó y si sigue algo. Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias =D**

**TLAL**


	41. Porque Hablamos

**ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono, por favor, se recomienda discreción.**

**DISCLAIMER: La canción es de mi adorado Ricardo Arjona. Los personajes son de JK Rowling. Y no estoy segura de cuantos capítulos faltan para el final pero son alrededor de cinco.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA Y UNO  
**

"**Porque Hablamos"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Cuando el Puch llegó con la respuesta al mensaje de Harry, ambos, padre y madre de la niña extraviada, se precipitaron para recibirlo. Sin embargo no fue sino Ron quien recibió al ave y leyó el mensaje.

-La buena noticia es que Lily está viva,- dijo arrancando un suspiro de alivio de Hermione.

-¿Y la mala?- Inquirió Harry con un nudo en la garganta.

-Que nadie de la cadena de fantasmas sabe nada de tu hija…

Harry no lo vio venir, casi en cuanto Ron terminó de hablar, la mano de Hermione ya estaba impactándose en su mejilla. Los ojos de Harry y de Hermione se encontraron por primera vez desde que se había visto. Harry pudo percibir el dolor en los ojos de ella pero cosa rara, no sentía ningún placer ante eso.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, Harry?

Las lágrimas no tardaron en correrle por las mejillas mientras Ron la alejaba de Harry con un abrazo.

-¡¿Y cómo se supone que pude haberlo previsto o impedido?

Hermione tenía la respiración entrecortada y las manos se le cerraban fuertemente en las muñecas de Ron. Una cachetada no le parecía suficiente castigo.

-¡Pudiste no habérmela quitado!

Las últimas palabras de Hermione les dolieron a ambos. Aunque ella sabía perfectamente que tal vez ella no podía haberla defendido mejor si es que alguien se la había llevado y él porque sabía que durante sus años como Auror se había dedicado a generar más y más enemigos.

-¡Y tú pudiste no habérmela escondido todo este tiempo!

"_Tú me dices__  
__Yo te digo__  
__Y así empieza nuestra guerra cotidiana"_

Fue como si la escena hubiera sido congelada una eternidad. Los brazos de Ron seguían rígidamente alrededor de Hermione y Harry se pie frente a ellos respiraba rápidamente conteniendo todas las quejas que tenía. Todo el dolor en su pecho pero que ninguno se atrevía a decir.

-¿Ya ha terminado?- dijo Ron por fin,- yo más que nadie estoy de acuerdo en que hablen y se digan todas las cosas que quieran hasta que arreglen su situación pero también creo que la prioridad en este momento es encontrar a la niña ¿No les parece?

En ese momento Hermione dejó de forcejear y Harry se relajó. Entonces Ron la soltó.

-Tienes razón,- replicó ella,- debemos enfocarnos en la buena noticia.

Cuando dejaron la habitación del arco, el trío se dirigió nuevamente al atrio del ministerio de magia donde Norah y Nathan ya estaban esperando a por ellos.

-¿Averiguaron algo?- inquirió Norah saltando a los brazos de Harry.

-No,- replicó él secamente apartándola de él discretamente.

Nathan sujetó la mano de Hermione y besó su dorso haciéndola sonreír débilmente.

-La encontraremos,- le dijo él y a Hermione la pareció más bien una promesa,- he hablado con el ministro y me ha dicho que hasta el último Auror estará trabajando en el caso.

-Me imagino que sólo bastó con que le dijeras que era la hija de Harry Potter,- señaló Ron de inmediato a lo que Nathan solo atinó a carraspear la garganta pero no dijo nada más.

-Pero eso no importa,- suspiró Hermione,- debemos buscar hasta por debajo de las piedras.

-¡Hermione! ¡Harry!

Justo apareciendo de una de las chimeneas del atrio del ministerio estaba Luna Lovegood quien corría apresuradamente a ellos desde el otro lado de la habitación que era del tamaño de un palacio. Su túnica color azul cielo resaltaba por sobre las negras del resto del personal del ministerio y su cabello rubio platinado brillaba por sobre los tonos lúgubres que normalmente reinaban ahí. Parecía tan fuera de lugar como un ave de paraíso en el polo norte.

Cuando por fin estuvo frente al grupo de personas que recién había reconocido, se detuvo y tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar.

-¿La han encontrado?- Se apresuró a preguntar Hermione, pero Luna negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-Estábamos en casa de Harry esperando encontrar a Lily cuando llegaron Ginny y Draco…

-¿Ellos la encontraron?- se apresuró a adivinar Harry. Luna volvió a negar con la cabeza urgida por seguir con su relato.

-Nos preguntaron a Neville, Mallory y a mi por ustedes pero nosotros no vimos por donde se habían ido así que no supimos qué decir…

-Luna,- sonrió Ron pasándole el brazo por la espalda,- ¿Podrías saltarte los detalles e ir al grano?

-A eso voy…- repuso Luna aún respirando agitadamente, era evidente que había estado corriendo por un buen rato,- pues nadie sabía cómo encontrarlos salvo con otro Patronus pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzar mi bello conejo llegaron unos tipos del ministerio de magia a tu casa, Harry…

-Esos deben ser los que envié yo…- aseguró Nathan pero Luna hizo como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

-y nos dijeron que estaban en el ministerio así que supimos que tal vez el Patronus no llegaría debido a todos los hechizos de defensa que hay en él y por eso he venido personalmente.

Todos los presentes la miraron todavía esperando a que ella continuara hablando pero pronto se dieron cuenta que ese era todo el relato que tenía para ofrecer.

-¿Y?- dijo Norah de inmediato,- ¿A qué has venido?

-Pues a decirles a Harry y a Hermione que Ginny y Draco los están buscando ¿No dije acaso desde el principio que eso había ocurrido?

Norah y Luna se miraron con la misma exasperación y desapruebo.

-¿Y sabes de qué se trata?- quiso saber Harry intentando ignorar el obvio momento incómodo.

-Dijeron algo de un buscador… una manera infalible de encontrar a Lily…

-¡Pues vamos!- se apresuró a decir Hermione y apenas terminó de hablar, caminó en dirección a la chimenea más cercana.

Harry, Ron, Luna y Nathan iban detrás de ella pero Norah se quedó de pie donde estaba.

-¿Señor Butler?- dijo de pronto y Nathan se giró para ver a la mujer que seguía sin moverse ni un centímetro.- mi equipo de los Estados Unidos está a punto de llegar y estoy convencida que será mucho más eficiente que todo lo que se ha hecho hasta ahora ¿Cree que puede ayudarme a negociar la libertad de movimiento de mi equipo en el Reino Unido?

Nathan miró a Hermione antes de contestar. Era obvio que no pensaba ir a ningún lado en el que no estuviera Hermione y por supuesto que le comía la curiosidad por saber lo que Harry y Hermione harían juntos para encontrar a la niña ¡Tenía que estar ahí! Pero Hermione asintió accediendo a la petición de Norah, cualquier cosa que implicara salvar o encontrar a su niña parecía una excelente idea en esos momentos.

Cuando aparecieron en la chimenea de la casa de Harry, se encontraron con mucha más gente que el ministerio de magia. Hermione miró a su alrededor y pudo escuchar la voz de sus amigos charlando en la cocina. Cuando entraron a dicha habitación los encontraron compartiendo tazas de té en la barra. Del lado dentro de la cocina estaban Ginny y Draco, del lado de afuera de la barra y sentados en las sillas altas para desayunar estaban Mallory y Neville.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Neville al verlo venir con el resto de sus amigos ya que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

-Hola a ti también,- replicó Ron sarcásticamente entrando como último.

Pero esa conversación fue interrumpida por Hermione quien inmediatamente se dirigió a Ginny.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

-Creemos que podemos hacer una brújula mágica única para encontrar a Lily.

-Estamos escuchando,- replicó Harry con los brazos cruzados detrás de Neville. Junto a él estaba Ron, después Luna y en el otro extremo estaba Hermione. Los cuatro de pie y con la mirada más seria que jamás habían tenido en años.

-Ginny y yo nos dimos cuenta que estábamos buscando hacer una réplica del hechizo equivocado,- empezó a decir Draco,- si bien la idea de un mapa que localiza gente en él es una de las más geniales que he escuchado. De pronto se me ocurrió que una manera más sencilla es hacer un hechizo de brújula modificado.

-¿Quieres decir que vamos a hacer una brújula que nos señale la localización de nuestra hija?- inquirió Hermione un poco incrédula.

-Así es,- sonrió Draco feliz de haber sido la persona que pensó en ello antes que la misma Hermione.

-¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?- Hacía mucho tiempo que Draco no escuchaba ese tono de voz de Hermione. Ese mismo que había hecho que la odiara por tantos años, cuando se ponía en esa pose engreída como diciendo "¿Acaso crees que sabes más que yo, idiota?"

Pero Draco no se molestó en darle una réplica típica del Malfoy de antaño. Al contrario, se limitó sonreír y a poner sobre la barra de la cocina una daga con empuñadura de plata y un plato pequeño de cristal.

-Es el llamado de la sangre.

Las palabras de Draco nunca fueron más claras. Fue obvio tanto para Harry como para Hermione lo que los objetos en la mesa significaban. Harry y Hermione asintieron casi al mismo tiempo. Neville y Mallory se pusieron de pie cediendo los asientos a Harry y Hermione quienes casi sin pensar extendieron la mano derecha.

Draco pinchó el dedo índice de cada uno de ellos y colocó una gota de sangre en el platito de cristal. Luego agregó unas gotas de una poción con esencia de lavanda que cargaba en el bolsillo y miró a los mortificados padres frente a sí.

-Saquen sus varitas y digan al unísono "muéstrame". Solo tienen una hija juntos, así que no habrá confusión.

-¡Muéstrame!- dijeron al unísono, pero nada sucedió.

Draco revisó el frasco con la esencia creyendo que tal vez se había equivocado pero comprobó que no era así. Asintió frente a sus amigos para que volvieran a intentarlo pero nuevamente nada pasó.

-No entiendo,- renegó Draco,- se que debía funcionar…

-Tal vez la poción con Lavanda que hiciste necesita algo más,- sugirió Ginny.

-Querida, lo revisamos perfectamente. La poción es perfecta. Incluso Neville y Mallory lo intentaron con su hija Alice y funcionó.

Antes que los demás llegaran, en efecto. Neville y Mallory habían conjurado el hechizo que prontamente generó una bola de humo blanco que se movió en la misma dirección donde Alice estaba en ese momento, es decir, en casa con su niñera. Hermione y Harry se miraron desairados.

-Tal vez sólo lo estamos haciendo mal,- sugirió ahora Hermione,- vamos, Harry, tienes qué intentarlo con todas tus ganas.

A Harry no le pareció para nada agradable el comentario de su ex novia.

-¿Y qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

-Vamos, Harry. Si vamos a ser realistas debes empezar por aceptar que lograr un buen hechizo en tu primer intento nunca ha sido precisamente tu mejor cualidad…

"_Yo me armo de adjetivos"_

-Pues si vamos a ser realistas, pidámosle a Ron que haga el hechizo con nosotros. Tal vez un poco de sus genes están en Lily ¿O quién sabe? ¿A cuántas personas más necesitaríamos llamar? ¿A Nathan tal vez?

_"Tú conjugas el peor de mis pasados"_

Las quijadas de todos los presentes cayeron después de la última frase de Harry. Incluso Harry después de decirla deseó no haberlo hecho pero ya era muy tarde para eso. Ron estaba a punto de partirle la cara pero antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, fue Hermione quien habló

-Eres tan infantil, Harry. Es por eso que tan pronto como te fuiste, me di cuenta que no eras el hombre que necesito. Siempre serás un niño que necesita el amor que sus padres no le dieron.

"_Y te apunto__  
__Donde duele"_

-Siempre has vivido con un estigma,- continuó ella y mientras hablaba, la rabia comenzaba a ser cada vez más evidente,- haces todo por el bien de todo mundo pero jamás haces algo por el tuyo propio. Tomas como excusa el actuar por el bien de los demás para cubrir tus retiradas pero en el fondo todo lo que quieres es una excusa para huir cuando bien te plazca.

_"Y te acuerdo el peor de tus pecados"_

-¿Así es como te justificas? ¿Diciendo que huí? El problema contigo, Hermione, es que nunca tomas la parte de la culpa que te corresponde. Aún cuando te equivocas, prefieres sufrir esas consecuencias a intentar enmendarlas ¿Por qué estuviste todo este tiempo sin decirme la verdad?

"_Tú reviras la ofensiva__  
__Y disparas donde sabes que hace daño."_

-¡Ya era demasiado tarde! ¡Y tú te fuiste! Además, ya estabas con Norah

-¡Pero tú estabas con Nathan!

"_Y en el campo de batalla__  
__Quedan muertos los minutos que perdemos"__  
_

Se hizo una pausa después del último grito de Harry. Habían empezado a subir la voz cada vez más en cada frase que ya habían olvidado cual era la modulación normal de sus tonos de voz. Miraron a su alrededor y se dieron cuenta que la habitación se había quedado vacía de pronto.

Habían estado tan acalorados en la discusión que no se dieron cuenta cuando sus amigos salieron y cerraron las puertas detrás de sí para empezar la búsqueda de la pequeña por la casa de la misma manera que los Aurores del ministerio de magia lo estaban haciendo. Sus amigos mejor que nadie sabían que por muy ofensiva y dolorosa que fuera esa plática, debían tenerla.

-No tengo tiempo para esto,- sentenció Hermione mirando de nuevo el platito de cristal con su sangre y la de Harry,- prefiero utilizar mi tiempo en encontrar a mi hija…

-Yo también,- refunfuñó él elevando la varita a la misma altura que Hermione.

-¡Muéstrame!

Una vez más, nada sucedió.

Hermione le dio una mirada significativa a Harry quien suspiró exasperado.

-No empieces.

-¡Necesito que lo intentes!

-¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo?

"_Tú me dices,__  
__Yo te digo,"_

Pero por más que lo intentaron el hechizo simplemente parecía no querer funcionar. Hermione estaba al borde de las lágrimas ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Y si el hechizo no funcionaba porque Lily estaba muerta? ¡O hechizada! Las posibilidades en la cabeza de Hermione hacían que la concentración de Hermione al realizar un hechizo se perdiera.

-No tiene caso,- suspiró ella dándose por vencida,- será mejor que continuemos la búsqueda como los demás…

-¡Ni lo sueñen!- la voz que venía del otro lado de la puerta era la de Draco,- Ginny y yo hemos sellado esa puerta con la magia más poderosa que conocemos, y ustedes sabrán que sabemos mucha, ustedes no salen de esa cocina hasta que hagan funcionar el hechizo de la brújula.

-¡Ya lo hemos intentado!- renegó Harry golpeando la puerta con el puño pero se lo lastimó ya que el refuerzo del hechizo la había hecho tan fuerte como si fuera de acero.

-¡Pues intenten lo que no ha intentado! Como llevarse bien, para empezar…

Harry volvió a refunfuñar mientras movía la mano conteniendo el dolor que sentía.

-¿Cómo se supone que nos ayude el llevarnos bien?- ésta vez fue turno de Hermione de protestar,- ¡Es ridículo!

-¡Yo no puse las reglas!- exclamó Draco finalmente,- Y si yo fuera ustedes, estaría intentando lograr el hechizo de una vez… no tienen tiempo que perder.

Ambos padres lo sabían perfectamente. Lo que no sabían era cómo iba a ayudar el que estuviera ahí encerrados intentando hacer un hechizo que por demás no iba a funcionar.

"_Y así acaba nuestra guerra cotidiana__  
__Esta guerra sin cuartel que nadie gana."_

-Es una idiotez,- aún así, Harry se sentó frente al recipiente de la barra y Hermione hizo lo mismo a su derecha.

-¡Muéstrame!

-¡Muéstrame!

Sus gritos no fueron al mismo tiempo y tampoco las florituras de sus varias.

-Tenemos que hacerlo al mismo tiempo, genio,- espetó Harry.

-¡Pues hazlo como lo hago yo!-bufó ella,- tú lo estás haciendo mal.

Después del último grito se quedaron callados de pronto. Era la primera vez desde siempre en que ambos pelaban de tal manera. Nunca en todo el tiempo que tenían de conocerse se habían gritado o tratado de esa manera. Y casi sin decirlo con palabras se dieron cuenta que tal vez el estar juntos sí había estropeado todo lo bueno que alguna vez habían tenido.

-Hermione…- alejándose de ella recargó la frente en la pared opuesta a espaldas de ella,- basta, por favor. Si seguimos peleando así nunca la encontraremos.

Esa era una posibilidad en la que Hermione no quería ni pensar. A ella también le dolía la manera en la que se estaban atacando y sabía que si seguían actuando así, un día terminarían por odiarse para siempre. Cosa que era posible en el caso de Harry pero ella no quería llegar a ese lugar. Quería quedarse con todo lo bueno que amar a Harry le había dado. Y una de esas cosas era su objeto más preciado, su hija Lily.

-Está bien…-suspiró ella intentando relajarse.- ¿Cuál es el plan?

_"Porque hablamos__  
__Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos"_

Harry abandonó su posición frente a la pared y se colocó detrás de Hermione. Su mano derecha sujetó la mano derecha de ella haciéndola sonrojar ya que no se lo esperaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían contacto el uno con el otro y recordarlo de momento revivía sensaciones en su piel que desde hacía años que no sentían.

-Lo haremos al mismo tiempo.

Ambas varitas estaban una junto a la otra y la mano de Harry se cerró levemente con la de ella dirigiéndola mientras hacían la misma floritura al mismo tiempo.

-¡Muéstrame!- dijo Harry, pero Hermione estaba distraída con los escalofríos que le ocasionaba el tener a Harry tan cerca de ella una vez más. Calor y electricidad emanaban de sus manos.

"_En pintarnos con las manos__  
__Las caricias que queremos__  
__Y que no nos damos__  
__Porque siempre hablamos_

_De lo tuyo y de lo mío__  
__Del pasado y los culpables__  
__Mientras muere otro minuto__  
__Porque hablamos."_

-Hermione…- aún cuando le llamó la atención, tuvo que tragar saliva pues el aroma a canela de Hermione se estaba impregnando en él.- tenemos que hacerlo al mismo tiempo… por Lily…

De pronto ella regresó de su estupor. Era verdad, estar con Harry en paz y de esa manera la habían distraído por un momento pero no permitiría que eso le impidiera lograr el hechizo.

-Sí, tienes razón, por Lily…

Podía sentir la respiración de Harry en su nuca mientras hacían la floritura. Un deja-vu placentero inundó sus poros.

-¡Muéstrame!

Del recipiente de cristal salió un humo blanco que se quedó suspendido en el aire por un momento antes de empezar a moverse y adquirir una forma esférica.

-¡Funciona!- gritó Hermione girándose para abrazar a Harry quien correspondió el abrazo casi como un impulso.

La esfera de humo blanco avanzó en dirección de la puerta y la atravesó.

-¡Abre!- gritó Harry aporreándola.

La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato. Ron, Luna, Mallory, Neville y Ginny ya habían ido tras de la esfera de humo blanco que se movía en dirección de las escaleras hacia el segundo piso de la casa. Harry, Hermione y Draco los acompañaron cuando la esfera entró en la habitación de la niña y se detuvieron cuando desapareció detrás de la puerta del armario.

Ron abrió la puerta.

-Ya había buscado ahí,- repuso Neville.

-Tal vez no lo suficiente,- replicó Ron tocando cada centímetro del armario.

Pronto pudo sentir algo y tiró de ello. Una tela ligera se desplazó a un lado dejando en descubierto a una niña pelirroja de ojos verdes que sollozaba sentada en un rincón en el suelo. El misterio fue revelado instantáneamente. Nadie necesitó la obvia explicación de la desaparición de la niña pues todos sabían de la existencia de la capa de invisibilidad de Harry así como el miedo de la niña de ser alejada de su madre por tanto tiempo. Según todos asumieron, la niña había decidido esconderse para no irse de Inglaterra y al mismo tiempo nadie lo encontró fuera de lugar. Si había una niña lo suficientemente inteligente para encontrar esa manera de ocultarse, esa era la hija de Harry y Hermione.

-¡Lily!- gritó Hermione abriéndose paso entre sus amigos y tomándola entre sus brazos haciéndola romper en un llanto aun más estruendoso.

Pero ningún llanto fue más fuerte que el que emitió cuando Harry se acercó a ella.

-¡No!- la primera palabra de la niña jamás escuchada por su madre perdió protagonismo tras lo que la misma implicaba.

Harry se quedó helado. En toda su vida siempre había soñado con una familia con una esposa e hijos pero en ninguno de los casos, sus hijos huían de él como si se tratara del mismo Voldemort.

-Lily, es papá,- le dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Incluso Hermione le extendió la niña para que la tomara, lo que dio como resultado un grito aún más fuerte que el primero.

-¡No!

Los amigos de la ex pareja contemplaban la escena apenados desde la parte de afuera del closet. Ninguno se atrevía a intervenir por muy claro que fuera el error frente a ellos. Hermione volvió a abrazar a su hija fuertemente intentando consolarla.

-Iré a avisar afuera que hemos encontrado a la niña…- dijo Mallory dirigiéndose a la puerta de la entrada. Detrás de ella fue Neville y así mismo lo hicieron el resto de sus amigos.

Harry se sentó en el suelo frente a Hermione quien estaba a su misma altura con la niña en sus brazos.

-Por favor no te la lleves, Harry…

A pesar de que Hermione ya se había hecho a la idea de perderla, después de todo lo vivido en ese día y tras creer que estaba a punto de perderla para siempre, se dio cuenta que no había poder en este mundo que le hiciera renunciar a su hija. Sus ojos bañados en llanto y el rechazo de su hija le afectaron por primera vez.

-Ya sé que te hice daño y que merezco pagar por eso pero no te la puedes llevar…

Harry sintió su pecho dar vueltas incontrolablemente. Ya no podía herir más a Hermione. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, no podía herir a su propia hija de esa manera.

-¿Y se supone que yo renuncie a ella?

Él quiso acariciar el cabello de la niña pero le ardió solo el pecho solo de imaginarse que volvería a gritar y que lo rechazaría. Hermione se dio cuenta de eso y sintió compasión por él también.

-De verdad te juro que jamás fue mi intención que la niña tuviera ningún resentimiento contigo, Harry

"_Ya te dije__  
__Que no es cierto"_

-Si alguna vez ella empezó a manifestar algún resentimiento, fue cuando la apartaste de mi…- la voz de Hermione era conciliadora y calmada.

-Entonces tú tendrás la familia feliz ¿Y qué tendré yo?

-Harry, yo no tendré la familia feliz. Yo no quiero la familia feliz si no es con…- Hermione temió hablar de más,- yo solo quiero a Lily. No me quites lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante cuando te vayas con Norah a los Estados Unidos.

-¿Y qué hay de Nathan?

-¿Nathan? ¿Qué hay con él? Apenas entró en mi vida cuando iniciamos con los juicios. Hacía años que no cruzaba palabras con él más allá de los saludos de la oficina…

-Pero ésta mañana estaba en tu casa y tú…

-No voy a hablar de eso frente a la niña.- susurró Hermione para que la misma no escuchara,- Habrás alegado cualquier tontería en el juicio pero tú y yo sabemos que es mucho más lista de lo que aparenta. Así que dime de una vez qué va a pasar con Lily y después hablamos de lo que quieras.

Harry no tenía muchas opciones ante lo ocurrido. Si su propia hija se había ocultado de él y hasta gritaba asustada cuando estaba cerca de ella, no tenía caso ya querer llevarla consigo.

-Llevémosla a tu casa,- suspiró Harry,- y entonces hablamos.

_"Ya dijiste que tú no eres lo que digo"_

Harry y Hermione salieron de la habitación solo para encontrarse con que la casa estaba sola. Ni siquiera sus amigos se habían quedado para hablar con ellos. Era obvio que habían querido darles el espacio que necesitaban para arreglar sus problemas. Y ambos sabían que las acciones de los meses pasados no habían sido las más acertadas. Incluso su hija de apenas cinco años se había dado cuenta de ello. Así que tomaron sus escobas y volaron en dirección de la casa de ésta. Debido a que la niña no se podía desaparecer o utilizar polvos flu, esa fue la única opción que les quedaba al no tener un traslador a la mano que los llevara a casa de Hermione. Durante todo el camino no dijeron palabra alguna pero ambos tenían la esperanza que esa conversación cambiaría las cosas para bien.

Al llegar al lugar planeado, Hermione puso a Lily en la que hubiera sido su cama desde siempre. Le dio un beso en la frente y permitió que Harry hiciera lo mismo ahora que la niña no estaba despierta para alejarlo. Hermione selló las ventanas de la habitación con magia "por si las dudas" y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Una vez en el pasillo supo que esa noche sería una de las más largas de toda su vida.

-Creo que esta noche dormiré con ella…- susurró Hermione aún recargada en la puerta,- creo que no me cansaré de abrazarla durante los próximos días.

Harry intentó sonreír pero sabía que cualquier gesto sólo sería una mueca extraña, así que se limitó a mirar al suelo. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior.

-Gracias, Harry,- le dijo por fin aunque aún no se atrevía a sujetarle la mano,- gracias por devolvérmela.

Pero él aún tenía la garganta obstruida. A grandes rasgos, él era el gran perdedor del día. Era como volver a perderlas una vez más pero ésta vez el enojo se había ido y todo lo que le quedaba era la tristeza y ese gran golpe en la cabeza, llamado realidad.

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?

La pregunta de Harry se ahogó en su pecho. La sola pregunta dolía excesivamente.

-Harry, no pienso impedirte que veas a Lily.- repuso ella sabiendo lo doloroso que era perder a un hijo,- Eres su padre y estoy segura que ella te perdonará. Ella siempre te quiso mucho a pesar de nunca antes haberte conocido.

-¿Y Nathan?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con Nathan? Apenas empezamos a salir…

-Pero lo conoces desde hace años…

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-No tienes por qué mentirme, Hermione. Yo también tenía una relación con Norah desde hace años…

-Harry, si no supiera la verdad, diría que estás celoso de Nathan y no entiendo por qué tengo que convencerte de algo que no viene a colación…

_"__Nadie cree__  
__Nadie acepta__  
__Cada quien defiende su utopía"_

-Yo lo sabía, Hermione.- La expresión confundida de ella le dijo a Harry que tenía que explicarlo todo,- alguien me mandó una foto de ti y de Lily hace un par de años y estuve a punto de venir tan pronto lo supe… te juro que no me importó nada, que no pensaba en otra cosa mas que estar con ustedes. Yo creía que tú habías mandado la foto…

-Harry, yo no…

-Si, lo se. Tú no mandaste la foto. También lo se, en ese entonces ya salía con Norah.

-Oh…

Hasta entonces Hermione se dio cuenta que la relación de Harry con Norah había sido mucho más larga que la que ella había tenido con él. Tal vez sí era algo serio. Mucho más serio de lo que ellos dos jamás habían tenido.

-En fin, Norah me dijo que en ese entonces tú tenías una relación con alguien

-Harry… ni yo envié la foto y tampoco estaba en un a relación en ese entonces…- Hermione tragó saliva apenada por lo que estaba a punto de decir,- a decir verdad, yo no tuve ninguna relación en todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos…

-Pero…

Harry intentaba buscar un indicio que le dijera que Hermione estaba mintiendo. Pero al escuchárselo decir por voz propia se dio cuenta que no era así. Todos los años que tenía de conocerla lo hacía un experto en saber cuando mentía.

-¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo creíste que yo tenía otra pareja?

-No…

"_Y el fantasma de la duda__  
__Se abre paso en la frontera del futuro"_

-En aquel entonces Norah me convenció diciendo que la foto era falsa…

-¿O sea que te mintió hace dos años?

"_Y el presente moribundo__  
__Se consuela con lo poco que nos queda."_

Harry ya no pudo contestar. Solo podía pensar en el gran error que había cometido. En lugar de haber descargado su ira con Hermione, debió haberlo hecho con Norah. Recargado en la pared se cubrió la cara con las manos. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan tonto.

-Y me temo que me volvió a mentir hace poco…,- se lamentó,- ¿Sabes? Yo iba a volver por ti. En serio, iba a volver por ti, yo solo…

Un vuelco en el pecho le ablandó las piernas a Hermione haciéndola recurrir a la fuerza de la puerta en su espalda que era lo único que le impedía caer al suelo

_"__Y te quiero__  
__Y me quieres_

_Pero somos más idiotas que sensatos"_

-Y yo no pude ir por ti,- ahora fue el turno de Hermione de lamentarse,- hace rato, cuando me reclamaste en la cocina el haberte alejado y el haber tardado tanto tiempo sin decirte la verdad…

-Lo siento, yo no debí…- Harry dejó caer las manos a sus costados pero no se atrevió a acercarse a ella. No estaba seguro de cómo debía actuar después de todo lo sucedido.

-No lo sientas, lo que dijiste es verdad. Pero la verdad completa es que no quise ir por ti porque sabía que de hacerlo me perdonarías…

-Y tú no querías que te perdonara,- complementó Harry como comprendiendo los motivos de Hermione.

-No merecía que me perdonaras…- ahora fue turno de Hermione de mirar al suelo,- te había hecho daño… y si me perdonaras tal vez te volvería a hacer daño con mi manera imposible de ser…

"_Y aparece otro día__  
__Y nos van quedando llagas incurables__  
__De esta maldita enfermedad de hablar de más."_

-Pero si era tu manera imposible la que me volvió loco…

El último comentario de Harry le arrancó una sonrisa. La idea de la posibilidad de intentarlo de nuevo los golpeó casi al mismo tiempo. Solo existía un pequeño problema.

-¿Y Nathan?,- inquirió él

-¿Y Norah?- replicó ella casi a la defensiva pero la misma sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios.

_"Porque hablamos__  
__Y no usamos ese tiempo en darnos besos"_

Muy pronto las palabras estuvieron de más. Hermione cruzó la poca distancia que los separaba y la sujetó en sus brazos sellando sus labios con los de ella. Un sabos familiar y placentero inundó sus sentidos. Hermione sintió que la fuerza de las rodillas la abandonaban de pronto. Fue como un huracán que llegó de pronto y arrasó con sus sentidos y su cordura. Era exactamente como recordaba que era. O mucho mejor.

Sabiendo que detrás de ella dormía su hija, Hermione tomó las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, incluyendo la de voluntad, para moverse a la puerta de la derecha, que era la puerta de su habitación. Harry se dejó jalar por ella literalmente, ya que lo sujetaba del cuello de la túnica para guiarlo.

_"En pintarnos con las manos__  
__Las caricias que queremos__  
__Y que no nos damos"_

Harry cerró la puerta detrás de sí y clavó sus ojos en los de ella haciéndole saber lo que estaba por suceder. La simple idea humedeció sus adentros. Hermione se precipitó hacia él una vez más capturando sus labios y su cabello entre sus dedos. Harry sacó la varita distraídamente y puso un hechizo de silencio para no perturbar a nadie. Después se deshizo de su túnica con ayuda de Hermione. La siguiente maniobra fue tan rápida que Hermione apenas se dio cuenta que le había subido la falda de su túnica cuando sintió su mano deslizarse por la parte frontal de sus pantaletas. Se sonrojó al ver la expresión de Harry. Casi desde el primer beso estaba lista para el siguiente paso y él lo supo también.

La levantó al vuelo con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas. Sentir sus manos haciendo maniobras para entrar en ella sin desvestirla del todo le sacaron más suspiros de los que pudo contar. Y antes de saberlo, él ya la abrazaba fuertemente contra sí haciendo sus adentros arder con cada movimiento que realizaba. De no haber estado devorando sus labios habría gritado extasiada. Los dedos de sus manos y de sus pies hicieron arcos casi imposibles y Harry pudo sentir de inmediato las contracciones del primer orgasmo.

-¿Tan pronto?- inquirió él levantando una ceja y llevándola a la cama.

-Oh, calla…- replicó Hermione con la cara rojo escarlata mientras Harry se apartaba de ella para removerle la ropa interior y la túnica.

Después de besarla profundamente deslizó su lengua a lo largo de su cuello y después se encontró con sus pezones. Hermione arqueó la espalda dejando salir un suspiro.

-¿Se sentía igual con Nathan?- demandó deslizando el dedo índice hacia el sur del cuerpo de Hermione.

Hermione suspiró una vez más apenas capaz de contestar la pregunta.

-No me preguntes esas cosas…- repuso ella a duras penas mientras el dedo vacilante de Harry cogía ritmo en su trabajo.

_"Porque siempre hablamos__  
__De lo tuyo y de lo mío__  
__Del pasado y los culpables"_

-¿Por qué no?- volvió a preguntar él colocándose sobre ella con la pelvis a la altura de la de ella.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro ahogado al sentir su parte más dura justo en su propia entrada. Era difícil concentrarse en la conversación sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir pero al mismo tiempo no ocurría. Hermione se giró sobre él cerrando al mismo tiempo la distancia de sus cuerpos. Hermione ahogó el grito de Harry con otro beso.

-Deja de hablar,- le ordenó recordándole con besos y caricias que cualquier otra cosa no importaba ya.

"_Mientras muere otro minuto__  
__Porque hablamos."__  
_

**Pues ahora no es el cumpleaños de ninguno de los personajes pero he terminado el capítulo y pensaba subirlo hasta el cumpleaños de Hermione pero al ver que aún hay reviews y gente que sigue poniendo mi historia entre sus favoritos, decidí subirlo tan pronto como lo terminé.**

** Ésta vez decidí que el capítulo fuera narrada exclusivamente por los personajes principales del Fict. Es decir, solo ante los ojos de Harry y Hermione y los hechos aquí narrados sólo incumben con respecto a lo que ellos dos podían ver y percibir. Como sea el caso, no me extenderé en explicaciones porque eso sería revelar mucho del siguiente capítulo. Huele a final, lo sé pero no daré más explicaciones. Solo me resta esperar que les guste el capítulo y leer sus reviews prontamente. El día 15 inician las clases y aunque quisiera terminar de escribir antes de esa fecha, no prometo nada. Una vez más gracias por leer y por los reviews anteriores. Ustedes son los mejores lectores que hay =D **

**Tlal**


	42. Un Montón de Estrellas

**DISCLAIMER: La canción es de Polo Montañez. No había utilizado salsa en ningún capítulo pero la letra de esta es mejor ke muchas baladas. Los personajes, pues ya saben, no son míos pero eso no quita que los use aquí. Gracias por leer.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA Y DOS**

"**Un Montón de Estrellas" **

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Me desperté cansado y adolorido. Había sido una noche intensa en todo el sentido de la palabra. Había bastado probar esos labios solo una vez más para recordar lo loco que aún seguía por ella.

Intenté girarme para verla y sentí su mano en mi pecho, su aliento en mi hombro y su pierna enredada con la mía. Puse mi mano sobre la suya y la apreté tiernamente. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior me provocaron hacerla mía una vez más ¿Por qué siempre me ardía la sangre por tenerla? Desde que todo esto había empezado siempre había sido así. Como si el tenerla en mis brazos me hiciera no pensar claramente.

El contacto de mi mano hizo que en su rostro se dibujara una sonrisa. Su cabello enmarañado sobre su rostro era muestra de la noche tan intensa que justo habíamos tenido. Apenas dejaba mostrar sus ojos que se abrían levemente.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí,- murmuró con voz ronca.

Yo tampoco lo creía. Su mano suave debajo de la mía, su aliento en mi hombro y esa sensación cosquillosa en mi cuerpo y en mis labios por haber estado con ella después de tanto tiempo. La noche anterior había parecido como si pudiera olvidarlo todo, como si con sus besos pudiera borrar cualquier cosa que hubiera ocurrido en el pasado. Pero esa mañana con la cabeza fría no podía evitar tener segundas opiniones de lo que antes había creído.

"_Yo no sé por qué razón_

_Cantarle a ella_

_Si debía aborrecerla_

_Con las fuerzas de mi corazón"_

-Hermione…

Levanté su mano y me di espacio para sentarme sobre la almohada dejando mi espalda reposar en la cabecera de madera oscura de la cama. Hermione mi miró interrogante como interpretando la seriedad de mi rostro.

-No sé cómo decirte esto…

Sus ojos se entrecerraron insidiosamente. Se colocó de lado cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana blanca. Aún podía ver sus formas detrás pero decidí que si iba a hacer o decir algo, ese era el momento preciso.

-Lo de anoche fue maravilloso pero yo… yo no sé si hicimos bien en precipitarnos.

Hermione se reincorporó. Sentada sobre sus pantorrillas puso su mirada a la misma altura que la mía. Sus hombros al descubierto fueron una tentación a la que me tuve que negar pero su rostro era todo lo contrario a sugerente.

-Estás bromeando ¿Verdad? ¿A qué te refieres con "precipitarnos"? ¡Si una relación lleva más tiempo cocinándose es la nuestra! ¡Incluso Ron y Luna han arreglado una relación antes que nosotros!

-Cálmate, por favor,- le dije tomando su mano,- no se trata de querer o no querer. Se trata de hacer las cosas bien por una vez en nuestras vidas.

Su expresión se suavizó pero al mismo tiempo podía presentir una impotencia ante mis palabras.

-¿Esto es por lo que te hice?- quiso saber.- ¿Te estás desquitando?

Busqué dentro de mí la manera de decirle que no era así. Pero le estaría mintiendo y si lo íbamos a intentar quería ser totalmente honesto con ella como siempre lo había sido aunque eso fuera doloroso.

-No te voy a mentir…- empecé a decirle y su mano cayó a un costado. Sus ojos parecían suplicantes,- una parte de mí desea estar contigo sin importar nada. Hermione, eres la mujer que más he querido en mi vida, la mujer que quiero a mi lado…

-Pero…

-Pero hay otra parte dentro de mí que tiene miedo. Hermione, que me hayas alejado de ti de esa manera fue muy difícil. Me hace pensar que no importa lo que yo opine o sienta por ti, siempre tendré que hacer lo que tú quieres…

-Pero yo…

-Espera,- la interrumpí guardando ese tono conciliador que hasta el momento venía utilizando,- no estoy diciendo que no te quiero.

Sus ojos se bañaron en lágrimas tras mis palabras. No pude contenerme y la atraje hacia mí en un abrazo colocando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Solo quiero empezar bien. Sin parejas a quienes engañar ni remordimientos de ningún tipo. Necesito saber que hemos aprendido algo de lo vivido. Y también necesito que me digas si estás segura de lo nuestro. Pero para saberlo creo que necesitas espacio para pensar.

Aún con sus brazos a mi alrededor se reincorporó con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío.

-Tienes que perdonarme por eso alguna vez,- murmuró,- jamás podré hacerte feliz si no dejas eso atrás. Yo no… yo no necesito pensarlo más, Harry. Cuando regresaste después de tanto tiempo, antes de que supieras lo de Lily y me dijiste que nunca te dabas por vencido. Oh, Harry, me sentí tan feliz de saber que a pesar de los años seguías sintiendo lo mismo por mí…

Sonreí amargamente sujetando su barbilla. No había nada que quisiera más en ese momento que perdonarla y olvidarlo todo pero no era algo que pudiera soltar así de fácil. Ni siquiera por nuestra hija. El daño estaba ahí y arreglarlo no era tan sencillo como pretender que nunca pasó. Conduje su rostro más cerca del mío rozando mis labios tiernamente con los suyos y probé por un instante la sal de sus lágrimas que habían escurrido.

"_Incontables son las veces_

_Que he tratado de olvidarla_

_Y no he logrado arrancarla_

_Ni un segundo de mi mente"_

-Nuestros destinos quedaron unidos de por vida el día que entraste a ese vagón buscando el sapo de Neville.- No estaba seguro si mi declaración era una de amor o si era un lamento pero eso era lo que pensaba,- Debí haberte besado en ese entonces y nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas.

Ella sonrió tímidamente. Había una mezcla de arrepentimiento y complacencia en su expresión.

-No creo que lamentar el pasado sea la mejor opción en éste momento,- me dijo tras un largo suspiro.- ¿Habría sobrevivido ese primer amor tantos años? No me importa no haber sido Cho Chang o Ginny Weasley en tu vida pasada. Creo que ellas fueron necesarias para que lo nuestro se diera. Fueron tan importantes como lo fueron Viktor y Ron para mí. Yo no quiero ser tu primer amor, Harry Potter. Yo quiero ser el último.

"_porque ella sabe todo mi pasado_

_Me conoce demasiado y es posible_

_Que por eso se aproveche"_

Colocó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y volvió a darme de probar de sus labios. Esos labios que siempre habían logrado volverme loco. Indudablemente así debió ser siempre aunque nada se pudiera hacer al respecto. Siguiendo la intensidad del beso dejó caer la sábana y acercó su cuerpo todavía más al mío. Pero haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano la tomé por la cintura y la senté al lado mío. Luego tomé la sábana que justo había dejado caer y la coloqué torpemente sobre ella.

Podía sentir el calor en mi rostro y el cosquilleo en mi lengua. Su piel suave debajo de mis palmas y el movimiento de sus dedos recorriendo mi cabello aún seguían vivos en mí. Me miró un tanto indignada pero el mismo tiempo pude ver la determinación que tanto la caracterizaba. Sabía que había hablado en serio con respecto a mi propósito de empezar las cosas bien de una vez por todas.

-No puedo, Hermione,- le dije evitando a toda costa mirar sus ojos,- si empezamos de ésta manera una vez más estaremos condenando la relación. Quiero que empecemos poco a poco. Desde cero. Sé que es difícil con una hija de por medio pero creo que habernos saltado tantos pasos es lo que nos falló.

Hermione asintió seriamente.

-Hablaré con Nathan,- me prometió sujetando mi mano.

Yo sonreí vagamente. Era difícil volver a comenzar aún cuando se tuviera toda la intención del mundo. Sabía en mi corazón que lo que Hermione había dicho no era nada más que la verdad. Hermione era perfecta para mí porque por haber estado conmigo todos esos años, me conocía perfectamente sin pedirme nunca nada. Habían sido años de apoyo y de enseñanzas donde ella salvó mi vida tantas veces como yo había salvado la suya. Y era la voz de mi conciencia, la mujer que me hacía querer ser mejor persona todos los días porque a mi manera de ver el mundo, no podía pensar en nada peor que defraudarla. Y a pesar de ser tan brillante, siempre acudía a mí para obtener mi opinión con respecto a cualquier cosa que quisiera hacer. Y honestamente yo siempre había hecho lo mismo. Las pocas veces que le había ocultado lo que hacía era cuando sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien.

Si tan solo lo hubiéramos sabido antes, si lo hubiéramos intentado antes. Si cuando Ron no la invitó al baile de navidad en cuarto grado lo hubiera hecho yo… si me hubiera mirado en esos ojos castaños como lo hacía ahora y hubiera podido sentir su cabeza sobre mi pecho o sus dedos entre los míos como los sentía ahora. Estaba seguro que lo habría sabido.

Y entonces no habría existido una Cho Chang y un Viktor Krum. Ni un Ron celoso, ni una Ginny y toda su gran familia Weasley para sucumbir a la tentación de la gran familia que siempre había querido. La habría abrazado y habríamos bailado toda la noche hasta que nos dolieran los pies. Y esa noche habría comprobado que éramos tal para cual y que no valía nada buscar nada más en ninguna otra persona.

De pronto dejé volar la imaginación. La imaginé a ella y su vestido azul que recordaba perfectamente bailando en la sala del gran comedor conmigo mientras que Parvati y Padma cuchicheaban al ver lo hermosa que era y Ron terminaba bailando con Luna Lovegood quien en ese entonces estaba enamorada de él y tal vez Ginny rompía todos los protocolos y aceptaba bailar con un chico de pelo platinado de la casa de Slytherin…

"_Porque yo en el amor soy un idiota_

_que ha sufrido mil derrotas_

_que no tengo fuerzas para defenderme"_

-Deja de pensar en eso,- me dijo apretando mi mano como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos,- lo que debemos hacer en este momento es intentar construir el futuro en lugar de enmendar el pasado.

Dicho eso se puso de pie con la sábana enredada en su cuerpo y di gracias porque así hubiera sido. Sin siquiera hacer la intención de invitarme se metió a la regadera. Lamenté profundamente haber cerrado la posibilidad de cualquier contacto al imaginarla desnuda ahí dentro. Pero por otro lado era verdad que solo nos haríamos más daño si no arreglábamos todos nuestros problemas antes de intentar cualquier cosa.

Rápidamente me coloqué la ropa que había dejado regada en toda la habitación debido al calor de la noche anterior. Me ducharía cuando estuviera de regreso en mi casa. También debía hablar con Norah aunque no estaba seguro de cómo lo manejaría. Aún estaba molesto por la manera en que me había engañado. No, molesto era poco. De no ser una chica estaría pensando muy seriamente retarla a un duelo. Pero no podía hacer eso. Lo que sí sabía era que ya no la quería en mi vida nunca más.

Apenas me iba a retirar discretamente antes de que Hermione saliera de la ducha, cuando el pomo de la puerta se giró lentamente. Aún seguía sellada desde la noche anterior, así que me apresuré a desencantarla con la varita que recogí del suelo. Cuando Lily entró a la habitación sus ojos se abrieron al máximo y me contemplaron de pies a cabeza.

Sonreí al verla pero entonces recordé que para ella yo era un villano. Me puse en cuclillas y extendí una mano rogando que viniera a mí en lugar de salir corriendo.

-Por favor…- le dije,- te prometo que no te llevaré a ningún lado.

Sus reacciones fueron bastante felinas. Primero caminó lentamente como evaluando si debía confiar en mí del todo y después extendió tímidamente su manita hasta tocar uno de mis dedos con su dedo índice. Parecía como si estuviera comprobando si eso le hacía daño o no. De pronto dio un brinquito hacia adelante y sonrió poniendo su manita en mi rostro. Parecía que quería comprobar que yo era real y que en efecto no planeaba alejarla de su mamá. Cuando su manita empezó a recorrer mi frente, se detuvo por un momento en la cicatriz. Dibujando la figura de rayo me miró con ojos interrogantes.

-¿Te duele?

Me quedé perplejo ante la manera tan perfecta en la que había formulado la pregunta pero intenté no parecerlo tanto para no asustarla. No me quedaba claro el por qué no había formulado frases coherentes hasta entonces pero no le di demasiada importancia. Más que nada estaba eufórico de verla tan cerca de mí y saberla mía y que no gritara asustada al verme.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no me duele,- le dije con una sonrisa cediendo ante la tentación de abrazarla de una vez por todas.

Pero Lily era la hija de su madre. Parecía bastante interesada en la cicatriz que recién había descubierto.

-¿Y cómo te hiciste esto?- quiso saber

-Algún día te contaré la historia de esa cicatriz,- repliqué sujetando su pequeño rostro entre mis manos. Era idéntica a Hermione pero en efecto tenía mis ojos. O mejor dicho: los ojos y el cabello de mi madre.

-¿Y por qué no me lo cuentas ahora?- renegó acariciando mi cabello como si yo fuese una mascota.

Sonreí una vez más. El corazón se me estrujaba y se hinchaba. No podía creer que esa pequeña fuera mi hija.

-Ahora debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos,- repuse poniéndome de pie casi en contra de mi voluntad.

Lily se quedó inmóvil mientras yo avanzaba hacia la puerta. Solo se limitó a girar sobre su eje al verme pasar.

-¿Volverás?

Su pregunta casi me pone de rodillas nuevamente.

-Por supuesto,- le aseguré con una sonrisa amplia que fue imitada inmediatamente por ella.

"_hoy recuerdo la canción_

_que le hice un día_

_y en el fondo no sabía_

_que eso era malo para mi"_

Regresé a mi otra casa con la intención de hablar con Norah de una vez por todas. La simple expectativa de verle la cara hacía que mi sangre hirviera. Era verdad que ella no era la total culpable de lo que nos había pasado a Hermione y a mí pero había contribuido bastante a que la reunión se prolongara. Estaba seguro que le aclararía una cosa o dos.

Pero al llegar a casa me encontré con la noticia de que sus cosas ya no estaban. La maleta que había hecho para llevarse a Estados Unidos el día anterior ya no estaba, ni tampoco ninguna de sus pertenencias. Por otro lado, todas las mías habían sido dejadas intactas. Solo una nota con su firma quedó en la puerta del refrigerador.

"Harry,

Supongo que para este entonces, ya has hablado y aclarado las cosas con Hermione. No pienso darte ninguna justificación salvo decirte que lo hice porque te amo y eso es más de lo que podrías decir de ella. Aún así, no pienso quedarme y humillarme con la esperanza de que al final verás quién de las dos es la que haría más o quién lo dejaría todo por ti. Todo este tiempo que estuviste conmigo siempre estuviste enamorado de ella ¿Puedes culparme entonces por intentar que funcionara? Espero que no y que encuentres la forma de de olvidarlo todo así como sé que lo harás con ella. Aunque a mí nunca me hayas amado ni siquiera una fracción.

He perdido y lo sé. No me queda más que partir y esperar que alguien más en algún lugar aprecie la entrega con la que yo puedo amar.

Incondicionalmente tuya

Norah"

No estaba seguro de poder eximirla de toda culpa como ella misma lo hacía ahora pero sí me había ahorrado la tarea incómoda de decirle lo que sabía y de sacarla de mi vida. Pero antes de correr a los brazos de Hermione debía resolver unos problemas conmigo mismo ya que mi problema no radicaba en amarla o no, como Norah bien lo decía. El problema en éste caso era el de confiar en ella una vez más. En permitirle que hiciera lo que quisiera con mi corazón y esperar que los errores del pasado no se volvieran a repetir.

Dejé caer la carta al suelo, ni siquiera eso importaba.

"_poco a poco fui cayendo en un abismo_

_siempre me pasó lo mismo_

_nadie sabe lo que yo sufrí"_

Después de tomar una ducha y cambiarme de ropa, utilicé la chimenea para aparecerme en el ministerio. La buena noticia era que seguía conectada a la red flu. Aún cuando el asunto de Hermione necesitara tiempo para resolverse, debía empezar por intentar conseguir ese empleo una vez más. No fue difícil dado mi historial. En cuando Shacklebolt me vio entrar a su oficina me dio a firmar el contrato de reinstalación. Era como si la vida me estuviera intentando decir algo pero mi cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en el día que nació Lily. Solo pensar que eso volvería a pasar… si Hermione y yo teníamos más hijos y ella se volvía paranoica…

Tan pronto como entré a mi viejo cubículo, Ron se puso de pie. Había decidido recuperar su trabajo en el ministerio después de acceder a hacerse cargo de Luna así que tampoco tenía compañero de trabajo.

-Me dijo Shacklebolt que me ofrecía el trabajo sólo si accedía a trabajar contigo,- le dije con una amplia sonrisa,- al parecer nadie salvo Luna te soporta.

Ron sonrió también y me dio la mano seguido de un abrazo.

-Creo que más bien lo hizo porque sabía que nadie más trabajaría contigo ¿Por fin has decidido quedarte en Inglaterra?

Asentí con una sonrisa. Ron sonrió también.

-¿Así que arreglaste las cosas con Hermione?

Sin darme cuenta el cambio en mi rostro fue tan evidente que de inmediato me invitó a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.

-No sé cómo hacer,- suspiré,- sé que ella es perfecta para mí y al mismo tiempo no sé si podré vivir con ella temiendo todo el tiempo que cambie de opinión y que decida una vez más que es momento de separarnos.

"_fui una victima total de sus antojos_

_pero un día abrí los ojos_

_y con rabia la arranque de mi memoria_

_poco a poco fui saliendo hacia delante_

_y en los brazos de otra amante pude terminar_

_al fin con esta historia..."_

Ron sonrió antes de contestar.

-Conozco ese sentimiento perfectamente. Mientras estuve con ella lo tuve todo el tiempo.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, no se puede estar con Hermione y creer que se le tiene domada. Hermione no es así. Si bien es una persona de hábitos y certezas de lo que es correcto y lo que no, es tan tajante y testaruda en sus decisiones que no me quedaba más que creer que sus decisiones las ligaban a mí

-¿Y se supone que debo vivir con eso para siempre?

Mi preocupación no se podía ocultar.

-Harry… puede que ahora lo veas como una maldición pero no es muy diferente a lo que vivirías con cualquier otra persona. Hermione es testaruda, sí. Pero tú eres de los que no se dan por vencidos. Mírate ahora, cinco años después intentándolo una vez más. Te diría que desistas si creyera que es lo mejor pero yo mejor que nadie los conoce juntos y separados. Y jamás creí decir esto pero ninguno de los dos es más feliz separado del otro. Son tal para cual, Harry e incluso me parece extraño que hubieran tardado tanto en darse cuenta

Me quedé serio por un instante. Sus ojos parecían haber recuperado la vida después de tanto tiempo de irradiar rabia o vacío. Me sentí satisfecho de haber notado eso. Ron había sido, al igual que Hermione, mi mejor amigo durante todos esos años a decir verdad él era más mi hermano que Hermione. Hermione siempre había sido más bien…

-Mi alma gemela,- dije involuntariamente como reflexionando en mis propios pensamientos.

-Cuando salía con Hermione siempre temí que lo descubrieras… supongo que no debí haberme sorprendido tanto cuando finalmente lo hicieron.

-Le dije que quería que lo tomáramos con calma. Temo volver a entregarle todo de mí y que ella no esté dispuesta a hacer lo mismo.

"_Porque yo en el amor soy un idiota_

_que ha sufrido mil derrotas_

_que no tengo fuerzas para defenderme"_

-Harry, estoy seguro que ella teme lo mismo acerca de sí misma. No debes ser tan duro con ella, solo hazle saber que la comprendes.

Me levanté rápidamente y antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya estaba cruzando la puerta en dirección al área de tribunales del ministerio. Ron ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarme a dónde iba, seguramente se había dado cuenta al ver el brillo en mis ojos. A pesar de seguir firme en mi decisión de tomármelo con calma y empezar desde cero, tenía que decirle que intentaría olvidar y dejar atrás el daño ya hecho. Después de todo, yo también me había portado como un cretino al querer quitarle a Lily.

Llegué donde Laura Rice, la asistente de Hermione, y le pedí que me dejara verla.

-La señora Granger no está,- replicó apenas mirándome. Era evidente la carga de trabajo que Hermione le había dado para revisar.

-¿Volverá pronto?

-No lo sé…- respondió apenas mirándome y subrayando varias líneas en un pergamino,- iba a estar en los tribunales. Después iría a almorzar con el señor Butler.

-¿Nathan?

Laura suspiró y me dio una mirada molesta. Era evidente que quería que la dejara en paz para que pudiera terminar con su trabajo.

-La señora Granger no estará disponible hasta posiblemente después del almuerzo,- sus palabras fueron pausadas como intentando hacerme comprender,- si necesita hablar con ella le recomiendo que vuelve hasta entonces. Ahora no puedo contactarla porque me ha dejado varios documentos que debo revisar antes de que regrese y además ella está muy ocupada, señor Potter.

Me alejé de ahí sin siquiera replicar pero ella no pareció molesta por ello. Al contrario, pareció más bien aliviada de que me hubiera retirado por fin.

Así que Hermione iba a almorzar con Nathan… no es que tuviera celos, estaba seguro que ella hablaría con él y arreglarían su problema y entonces ella y yo podríamos iniciar el resto de nuestras vidas. Saludé a Ron al llegar de regreso al cubículo pero él apenas volteó a verme. Estaba entretenido leyendo la pila papeles que Shacklebolt había enviado para nosotros. Seguramente en venganza por haber renunciado y habernos alejado tanto de nuestro trabajo en Inglaterra.

Tomé un puño y empecé a leer. Eran nombres y fichas, algunos nombres familiares pero la mayoría de ellos desconocidos para mí. Los años no pasaban en vano y la magia oscura seducía cada vez a más jóvenes. Tal vez Draco debería ir a hablar con esos niños en Hogwarts y explicarles de los riesgos de ser un mago oscuro…

-¿Harry?- me dijo Ron por fin, luego de tomar una expediente más,- ¿Sabías que Flint está de regreso en Inglaterra?

-¿Perdón?

Me puse de pie y arrebaté el expediente de sus manos casi inconscientemente. Había estado tras de Flint por años pero todos mis intentos por atraparlo habían sido en vano. Ni siquiera la inteligencia de Estados Unidos en colaboración con la CIA muggle habían logrado hacer algo al respecto. Una parte de mí siempre temía que Marcus Flint se convirtiera un día de éstos en el siguiente gran mago oscuro de nuestra época. Tal vez por eso siempre que escuchaba su nombre sentía la urgencia por ir tras de él.

-Se presume haberlo visto en Escocia. En un poblado cerca de Carlisle.

-Tiene sentido,- dije observando las fotos mágicas que habían sido tomadas de un hombre presumiblemente él pero no podía verle bien el rostro ya que se ocultaba con el antebrazo,- Carlisle tiene una población mágica altamente simpatizante con la magia oscura ¿No es ahí a donde fueron a parar todos los que huyeron durante la guerra contra Voldemort?

Ron asintió dejando su espalda caer sobre el asiento de su silla de cuero café.

-Pues supongo que puedo tomar lo que me queda del día para ir a Carlisle,- dije viendo mi reloj de pulsera. Apenas eran las diez de la mañana.

Sabía que Hermione estaría ocupada en el tribunal hasta la una de la tarde y después almorzaría con Nathan y volvería al ministerio a eso de las tres de la tarde. No estaba seguro de poder verla a esa hora pero fuera lo que fuera, intentaría volver a Londres para la noche y hablaría entonces con ella.

La red flu nos llevó en segundos al cuartel del ministerio en Carlisle. Era una casa muggle de apariencia suburbana cerca de la estación de trenes. Ron leyó otro pergamino al llegar allá.

-La entrada al mundo mágico del pueblo está en el baño de la estación,- me dijo.

Nos dirigimos al lugar que me había indicado. Era un baño unisex con la manija rota y nadie lo utilizaba por la misma razón. Miramos alrededor y entramos al unísono al comprobar que nadie estaba viendo. Parecía más fácil solo aparecerse dentro de la zona mágica pero tenía tantas protecciones que no había otra manera más que esa entrada o un traslador. Así que optamos por la más rápida. Sólo debíamos darle vuelta al espejo redondo que estaba colgado dentro del baño y golpear el revés con la varita para aparecer justo donde empezaba la calle principal.

No era como para nada como Hogsmeade o el callejón Diagón. Tenía más bien una similitud con el callejón Knocturn pero posiblemente esto era debido al tipo de magos que frecuentaban el lugar. Si algún lugar resguardaba a los sobrevivientes de la guerra contra Voldemort era ese. Rápidamente apunté la varita a mi rostro y cambié tanto el color de mi cabello como el de mis ojos e hice mis gafas invisibles. La cicatriz también desapareció. Ron hizo lo mismo tiñendo su cabello de rubio y sus ojos de gris.

-Te pareces a Malfoy,- reí.

-Dirás más bien a Luna, y yo sólo seguí el ejemplo ¿Ojos y cabello castaño? ¿En serio?

Solté la carcajada. Definitivamente lo había hecho inconscientemente.

Entramos al bar "La leña Crujiente". La encargada de la barra era una bruja anciana de cabello gris y uno de los ojos extraviado dentro de su cuenco pero para compensar, el ojo que era normal miraba de manera penetrante a todo el que entraba. Ron y yo pedimos dos whiskys de fuego y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la barra. Un grupo de magos de apariencia sospechosa jugaban naipes cerca de nosotros y compartían su plática con el resto de los clientes del bar al hablar en voz alta.

-Me pagaron cien galeones por ese trabajo. El dinero más fácil que jamás he hecho.

-¿Te los pagaron por adelantado?

.-Por supuesto que no, hizo bien en no confiar en mí ¿No crees?

El grupo de la mesa soltó la carcajada al unísono.

Miré alrededor. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que pudiera darme información y sabía que si sacaba un poco de oro, seguramente conseguiría lo que quería. Me puse de pie y me dirigí al grupo de la mesa que seguía jugando a los naipes. Eran cuatro hombres que parecían y olían como si no se hubieran bañado en cinco días. O tal vez más…

-¿Quién de ustedes quisiera ganarse cien Galeones fáciles?- inquirí con mucha seguridad.

-¿Quién los ofrece?- replicó el más corpulento de los cuatro y a mi parecer el más apestoso.

-Eso no te importa,- espeté dejando caer la bolsa con galeones en medio de la mesa.- Necesito encontrar a Marcus Flint y este dinero es para quien me pueda dar información de donde encontrarlo.

El más pequeño extendió la mano y dejó ver las brillantes monedas de oro. Sus ojos brillaron de avaricia.

-Flint está en Londres haciendo un trabajo,- me dijo rápidamente guardándose la bolsa de dinero en el bolsillo.- si lo quieres localizar, dirígete al callejón Nocturno. Seguro sabrás de él en "La mano de la Momia".

Mientras me alejaba de la mesa, Ron se puso de pié y caminó a mi lado. A lo lejos escuché a los hombres discutiendo por al dinero que el más pequeño se había ganado sin esperar a que ellos hicieran algo.

-¿Y si viene a matar a Flint?- le dijo uno.

-¿Y a quién le importa si es así?- contestó el hombrecillo y al parecer los cuatro estaban de acuerdo con esa pregunta retórica.

Ron y yo nos aparecimos en el caldero chorreante en Charing Cross. Tom ni siquiera se inmutó al vernos aparecer en el lugar habitual. Fuimos en dirección al callejón y Ron tocó los ladrillos indicados con la varita.

-Espero que lo encontremos rápido,- me dijo caminando a mi lado,- ya casi es la hora del almuerzo.

Miré mi reloj y ya era medio día. No estaba seguro si pensar que el tiempo volaba siguiendo a Flint o si iba lento esperando a que se hiciera de noche para hablar con Hermione.

Caminamos en dirección al callejón Nocturno. Justo al final del mismo estaba un pub con la misma apariencia siniestra que todos los pubs frecuentados por magos oscuros siempre tenían. Ron y yo ya estábamos familiarizados con el lugar y hasta teníamos contactos que eran los ojos y oídos del ministerio para mantener a los rebeldes a raya. De hecho, justo sentado en una esquina estaba uno de ellos bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla. Ron y yo ocupamos dos de los asientos vacíos frente a él.

-Háblanos de Flint,- le dijo Ron al instante.

-Dicen que está en Londres,- replicó mostrándonos su tarro vacío. Levanté la mano y el encargado apuntó la varita al tarro llenándolo de inmediato.

-¿Lo has visto?- quise saber.

-Estuvo aquí hace una hora más o menos. Pidió algo de comer y salió de aquí sin hablar con nadie. Estaba solo. Posiblemente ya lo habían contactado antes en Carlisle.

-¿Qué está buscando?- preguntó Ron,- Sabe perfectamente que el ministerio está detrás de él.

-Tal vez cree que me fui a los Estados Unidos,- razoné en voz alta.

-No,- respondió el hombre frente a Ron y mío,- él sabe que estás en Londres.

-¿Entonces por qué…?

Todos sabíamos la respuesta a la pregunta antes de que Ron la terminara.

-¿Cree que la tiene fácil yendo contra mí?- reí.

-Pues si yo fuera tú cuidaría mi espalda. Llevas cinco años tras Flint y hasta ahora ha probado ser más difícil de atrapar que Ya-sabes-quién.

-Flint es escurridizo,- me defendí,- y no le he dado tanta importancia a su captura pero si esto lo está tomando personal, me aplicaré a ello.

Salimos de "La mano de la momia" en dirección al callejón Diagón. Ron no dijo palabra alguna en todo el camino lo cual me pareció un poco divertido ya que me recordaba a la época en que todo mundo andaba con los pelos de punta cuando Voldemort estaba detrás de mí. No quería ni pensar en la reacción de Hermione si se lo decía

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- la pregunta de mi amigo parecía haberse estado formulando desde que había escuchado la noticia.

-Ron…- me giré para verlo al rostro mientras me detenía en seco,- he sobrevivido a sus planes antes ¿Recuerdas? ¡He sobrevivido al mismo Voldemort! Todo lo que necesito es esperar a que ataque y verá de qué estoy hecho. Debo estar como nos enseñó Moody "¡Alerta constante!"

-Ese no fue Moody, fue Barty Crouch y creo que te lo estás tomando a la ligera…

-Mejor aún,- sonreí descaradamente,- un mortífago nos enseñó cómo lidiar con mortífagos. No te preocupes Ron deja eso para Hermione.

Ron refunfuñó.

-No solo Hermione se preocupaba por ti en esos días, Harry. Lo que pasa es que eras tan testarudo que no me quedaba de otra más que creer que tenías un buen plan. Ya mucho hacía ella.

-Entonces haz lo mismo ésta vez. Tengo un muy buen plan,- sonreí despreocupado mientras caminaba de regreso al Caldero Chorreante.

Decidí salir de ahí por la puerta que conducía a Charing Cross en el mundo muggle no sin antes cambiar mi apariencia a la habitual. Caminé a lo largo de la calle hasta llegar la entrada de un teatro que en ese momento estaba presentando "We will Rock you". Dimos la vuelta pasando de largo King's Cross y encontramos la cabina telefónica para entrar al ministerio.

-Ahora que estás a salvo de regreso en el ministerio,- me dijo Ron sin entrar a la cabina,- te dejo. Debo ir a almorzar con Luna y creo que ya voy un poco tarde.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

-No necesito que me cuides la espalda todo el tiempo.

-Ya sé que no,- me dijo con una amplia sonrisa,- pero lo haré de todas formas.

Después de que Ron desapareció marque seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos y entré a la oficina. Ya eran las dos de la tarde. Tuve el impulso de ir a ver a Hermione a su oficina pero tal vez aún era muy temprano para que hubiera regresado. Pobre Nathan, pensé mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi escritorio. Posiblemente de los cuatro él era quien menos merecía estar envuelto en un lío como el que Hermione y yo habíamos empezado a armar desde hace tiempo. Una vez más, ese deseo de haber hecho las cosas diferentes en el pasado me inundó pero después fue interrumpido por las palabras de Hermione. Ella tenía razón, como siempre, de no haber existido en nuestros pasados las personas que existieron, posiblemente no nos habríamos dado cuenta de lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro o tal vez lo habríamos echado a perder.

Fue así que pasé el resto de la tarde mitad trabajando y mitad divagando entre las posibilidades de mi futuro. Ron había dado en el clavo, no había persona más perfecta para mí que Hermione y seguramente yo podía serlo para ella. Y si en algún momento nos habíamos causado daño era por idiotas, pos no haber aprendido nunca a amar bien. Pero nunca era tarde para comenzar de nuevo. Ahora sí estaba listo, sin dudas ni recores.

"_Todo fue así, todo fue por ella"_

Cuando mi reloj marcó las siete menos diez, dejé el escritorio y me dirigí a la puerta con la intención de alcanzar a Hermione cuando su día laboral hubiera terminado. Pero apenas giré el pomo de la puerta, del otro lado estaba Molly Weasley con la mirada más mortificada que en mucho tiempo no había visto.

-Cariño…- me dijo sujetándome por los hombros. Hacía mucho tiempo también que Molly no me dirigía la palabra. Desde que Hermione y yo nos divorciamos de sus hijos, para ser precisos,- debes sentarte. Tengo algo que decirte.

Detrás de ella venía el señor Weasley e incluso Ron se puso de pie en alarma.

-Hijo, tú también deberías sentarte,- le dijo su padre.

-Harry, cariño…- volvió a decirme Molly en un tomo como si yo volviera a tener once años,- hace unos momentos Judy Granger llamó por teléfono a nuestra casa.

-Nos costó trabajo contestar,- agregó Arthur,- ya sabes, aún cuando lo pusimos cuando Ron y Hermione…

Su voz se perdió en un murmullo. Entonces Molly continuó.

-Debes venir con nosotros a San Mungo.

-¿Pasó algo?- de pronto la idea de lo que pudo pasar me golpeó como con un marro,- ¿Es Lily?

Tanto tiempo pensando que Marcus Flint me atacaría directamente, debí haberlo supuesto. Él era una cobarde, por supuesto que atacaría a alguien cercano a mí.

-No, Harry,- repuso Molly,- Lily está bien, Judy aún la está cuidando.

-¿Es Hermione?- inquirió ahora Ron.

Solo escuchar esas palabras hizo que el estómago me diera vueltas. Las miradas de Molly y de Arthur confirmaron mis temores. No pude escuchar nada más. Me puse de pie tan rápido como pude y tomé una de las chimeneas en el pasillo afuera de mi oficina para aparecerme en San Mungo con ayuda de la red Flu.

Corrí a la recepción.

-¡Granger! ¡Busco a Granger!

-¿Es usted su pariente?

¿Pariente? ¿Pero de qué iba ésta mujer? Yo… yo sabía que no era nada de ella y al mismo tiempo no podía pensar en otra persona en el mundo que se sintiera más como mi familia que ella ¿Pero cómo se lo iba a explicar? Una vocecita me llamó a lo lejos en el pasillo.

-¡Papá!

Lily estaba bañada en lágrimas mientras corría para abrazar mis piernas. La levanté al vuelo y detrás de ella venía Judy Granger, la madre de Hermione.

-¡Harry!- me dijo con una expresión de mortificación que no me cupo duda que era la madre de Hermione. Si en algo se parecían era en eso.- Está por acá, ven…

Entré a la habitación que Judy me señalaba con Lily aún en brazos. Hermione estaba suspendida en el aire gracias tal vez a un hechizo gravitacional. La bata blanca de hospital se hondeaba de un lado a otro mientras cuatro piedras con inscripciones de runas debajo de ella irradiaban una luz que hacía que su cuerpo brillara tanto como si fuera un fantasma.

-¡Mi mamá!- lloró Lily y yo la abracé aún más fuerte.

La expresión de Hermione era serena, parecía como dormida. De pronto la imagen de una Hermione de trece años volvió a mi cabeza. Con el cuerpo petrificado tras haber visto el basilisco, solo cuando fue atacada por Dollohov en el ministerio de Magia había sentido esa terror de perderla para siempre.

"_Todo fue así, todo fue por ella"_

**Me van a odiar, lo sé. Pero es necesario. No dirè ni por kè ni ninguna explicación más. Solo espero leer sus reviews a sean buenos o malos. Por cierto, hoy he decidido subir ya ke es fecha significativa en el mundo Potter. Es el primer dìa de clases en Hogwarts! (bueno, en todo Reino Unido, actually. Para muggles y seres mágicos, al parecer). En fin, espero les guste por lo menos las reflexiones de los personajes ya que me ha costado bastante escribir éste capítulo. Yo creo ke cinco minutos para escribir un review no cuesta nada. Gracias por leer =D**

**TLAL**


	43. Eres Mi Religión

DISCLAIMER: La canción la escribió Fehr de Maná. Los personajes y el mundo Potter le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB tm.

CAPÍTULO CUARENTA Y TRES

"Eres mi Religión"

Por: TlalGalaxia

Ron entró a la habitación de San Mungo minutos después que Harry. Pudo notar desde el umbral la expresión de su amigo, esa misma que se tiene cuando el corazón se quiebra. La imagen de Hermione suspendida en el aire era desgarradora. A pesar de saber que al estar en San Mungo y siendo atendida implicaba que no estaba muerta, la primera impresión para él había sido exactamente lo opuesto. Su piel pálida y su cabello al aire moviéndose en todas direcciones le confirmaban la inercia de su amiga.

Harry contuvo un sollozo al verlo entrar pero Ron pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que estaba sufriendo. El medi-mago llegó segundos después y empezó a explicar la condición de Hermione.

-Hemos intentado estabilizarla,- dijo mirando a Harry, Ron y a la señora Granger con pesadez,- pero es una maldición muy poderosa y no hemos encontrado la manera de contrarrestarla. Hemos efectuado un hechizo de levitación para que las piedras rúnicas puedan hacer mejor efecto.

-¿Para qué son?- quiso saber Judy. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Hermione cuando le decían a Harry que tuviera cuidado.

-Contrarrestan la maldición,- repuso el medi mago,- o por lo menos la hacen actuar lentamente. Desgraciadamente para la señora Granger, la maldición con la que fue atacada tiene un sello personal.

Harry y Ron se miraron desairados. La señora Granger tenía muchísimas más preguntas.

-Señor, necesito que explique cada una de las cosas que me dice.

-La señora es una muggle,- aclaró Ron,- pero su hija es bruja y por eso se le permite saber…

-Mire señora, intentaré explicarle de la manera más fácil: digamos que el hechizo que atacó a su hija es como si la hubieran encerrado en una caja fuerte. Y para sacarla de esa caja fuerte, necesitamos la combinación. Pero la única persona que puede darnos la combinación es la persona que la encerró.

La ansiedad en el rostro de Judy fue más que evidente.

-Judy,- le dijo Harry acariciando con la mano la cabeza de Lily que reposaba en su hombro mientras la cargaba,- es un poco más complicado que eso. Es como si… la caja fuerte sólo pudiera ser abierta utilizando una huella digital.

-¿La huella de quien la atacó?- infirió Judy y Harry asintió.

El medi-mago y Ron no estaban seguros de lo que Harry hablaba pero parecieron satisfechos al notar que la madre de Hermione había comprendido por fin. La única manera de ayudar a Hermione era atrapando a quien la había atacado y forzarlo a que retirara la maldición antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-No puedo perder más tiempo,- dijo Harry colocando a Lily en brazos de Judy.- si no hago algo por atrapar a Flint, Hermione…

El simple hecho de terminar esa oración parecía doloroso para Harry. Ni siquiera Ron pudo pensar en la posibilidad de que eso sucediera. Por eso fue detrás de Harry cuando este abandonó la habitación de Hermione. Draco, Ginny, Luna y Neville ya estaban en la sala de espera pero Harry hizo como si eso no importara y se apresuró a desaparecer usando una de las chimeneas y polvos flu.

-Ron…- lo detuvo Luna sujetando su mano antes de que hiciera lo mismo que Harry,- ¿Qué pasó con Hermione?

Ron sintió que le faltaban fuerzas para contestar lo que ella le demandaba.

-Debemos atrapar a Flint si no… Hermione morirá…

Luna se llevó las manos a los labios para contener un grito. Ginny sujetó el hombro de su hermano como sabiendo lo difícil que eso era para él. Aunque a decir verdad saber eso no solo era difícil para Ron o Harry. Hermione había sido tan amiga de todos tanto como una vez sólo lo había sido de ellos dos.

-¿Para qué necesitas a Flint?- quiso saber Luna quien parecía ser la más alejada del círculo de personas alrededor de Ron.

-¿Una maldición sellada?- infirió Draco de inmediato y Ron sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.- debí suponerlo, en los últimos años Lord Voldemort nos pedía utilizarla en contra de los… de los no puros y así aún cuando fueran rescatados de las batallas, murieran después inevitablemente.

Ron se colocó en posición semifetal enterrando la cara entre las rodillas. Ginny acarició su espalda sentándose a su lado. Así que era verdad, era casi seguro que Hermione moriría. No podía dejar que eso sucediera. Se puso de pie tan deprisa que los demás apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando Ron corrió en dirección a la misma chimenea que Harry había utilizado.

-¡Ron!- la voz de Luna lo detuvo en seco cuando estaba a punto de lanzar los polvos a la chimenea.

Se giró para mirarla a la cara. Había una expresión serena en ella que casi se sintió contagiado.

-Cuidaré de Hermione mientras tú y Harry atrapan a Flint,- continuó,- no debes preocuparte, no la dejaré morir hasta que ustedes regresen. Ginny, Draco,- dijo mirándolos con una expresión de mando,- deberían ir al ministerio con Ron y Harry. Estoy segura que su ayuda es más necesitada allá.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa amplia mientras que Draco y Ginny se ponían de pie para seguirlo. Los tres desaparecieron uno a uno detrás de una estela de humo verde. Luna entró por fin a la habitación de Hermione. Tan pronto como vio la escena pudo comprender la razón por la que Ron se veía tan abatido. Sin importar lo que los medi-magos dijeran, Hermione parecía más un cadáver flotando que cualquier otra cosa. Judy seguía de pie frente a ella como esperando que abriera los ojos en cualquier momento. Lily se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su abuela después de tanto llorar.

Luna intentó no preocuparse demasiado. Sabía que con Harry y Ron en el caso, la probabilidad de tener éxito era elevada ¿No había sido Ron después de todo quien había logrado sacarla del hoyo emocional en que se había estado hundiendo?

"_Iba caminando por las calles empapadas en olvido_

_Iba por los parques con fantasmas y con ángeles caídos._

_Iba sin luz iba sin sol, iba sin un sentido, Iba muriéndome._

_Iba volando sobre el mar con las alas rotas"_

Recordar el pasado era tormentoso para Luna. La soledad, la decepción y la pena. Ir por la vida coleccionando amores como quien colecciona el recuerdo de cada día. Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas, Luna se acercó a Judy y la ayudó a tomar asiento junto a la mesa sobre la cual su hija flotaba inerte y pálida como un fantasma, Luna no pudo contemplarla así por mucho tiempo así que le dio la espalda y fijó la vista en el exterior que le daba la ventana de la habitación. El presentimiento de la muerte de Hermione era intolerable. A pesar de que todos deseaban que no ocurriera, el miedo de que sí fuera así era mucho mayor.

-Solo una vez antes de hoy me sentí tan impotente,- dijola voz familiar de alguien que se acercaba a Luna desde el marco de la puerta.

Ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para darse cuenta que se trataba de Neville.

-¿Cuando tus padres fueron internados aquí?- infirió ella.

-No,- repuso él colocándose al lado de ella mirando en la misma dirección hacia afuera de la ventana,- te veías igual que ella, pálida como un fantasma y tus labios estaban azules…- hizo una pausa para tragar saliva,- el tiempo que me tomó sacarte de la bañera y traerte a San Mungo fue eterno. Sabía que habías perdido mucha sangre y no estaba seguro de que siguieras con vida…

Luna se giró para verlo. Las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y se perdían en su barba castaña de candado. Sin pensarlo mucho le apretó la mano y dejó reposar la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Neville siguió hablando.

-Sabes perfectamente que mi corazón siempre ha sido de Mallory pero…- se giró para mirar sus ojos claros y Luna se reincorporó para hacer lo mismo,- de ninguna manera habría podido continuar sabiendo que ya no existías, que te habías ido para siempre porque tú… siempre serás importante en mi vida.

Las últimas palabras de Neville le arrancaron una sonrisa involuntaria haciendo que su reacción fuera la de abrazarlo. Él correspondió el abrazo sin decir más nada.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- quiso saber ella.

-Porque sé por qué dijiste todas esas cosas allá afuera. Se lo que cruzó por tu cabeza cuando viste la expresión de Ron al salir de ésta habitación y lo que tu corazón está creyendo equivocadamente.

Neville sujetaba los hombros de Luna el hablar. Ella miraba los ojos castaños de su amigo y se preguntaba si tenía algún poder especial que lo hacía leer su mente.

-Pero Ron…- comenzó a decirella,- Ron no es como tú, Neville. Él amó a Hermione incluso antes de conocerme y la amó por tantos años más… sólo estuvo conmigo porque estaba sola pero él no…

-¿Y no crees que debería ser Ron quien diga esas cosas? Solo Ron sabe si aún siente algo por Hermione de la misma manera en que siente algo por ti.

Luna se apartó de Neville de inmediato bajando la mirada ¿Ron sentía algo por ella? No sabía si podía asegurar eso o por lo menos no podía jurar que sintiera más por ella de lo que ya sentía por Hermione. Era verdad que había sido todo un caballero con ella y aparte de un gran amigo la había ayudado a volver a creer en el amor. Después de haberse desplomado varias veces, tener a alguien como Ron era una bendición.

"_Ay amor apareciste en mi vida y me curaste las heridas_

_Ay amor eres mi luna, eres mi sol, eres mi pan de cada día_

_Apareciste con tu luz"_

-Entiendo que Ron buscara en mí el amor que Hermione ya no le daría,- respondió Luna por fin mirando un poco de reojo a Hermione y a Judy quien parecía ajena a cualquier cosa que ocurría a su alrededor,- Ron renunció a Hermione porque sabía que ya no la recuperaría. Incluso aprendió a perdonarla y a apoyarla para que encontrara la felicidad porque Ron es esencialmente bueno a pesar de sí mismo. Y creo que decidió empezar una nueva vida y me halaga que me hubiera elegido para eso aunque ambos estábamos igual de dañados. Decidimos que las piezas que le faltaban a uno complementaban bien las piezas que le sobraban al otro… pero el amor que era para Hermione ya no se lo puede dar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí…

Luna hablaba como si se lamentara. Era difícil para ella aceptar todas esas cosas a pesar de siempre haber sabido que eran verdad. Ella y Ron nunca podrían amarse totalmente después de haber amado tanto a otras personas. Y Luna sabía que a pesar de haber sido ella la que había intentado suicidarse, quien estaba en una peor situación sentimental cuando se habían encontrado, era Ron.

"_No nunca te vayas oh no te vayas no_

_Tú eres la gloria de los dos hasta la muerte"_

Cuando Ron, Ginny y Draco se aparecieron en el ministerio, Harry se encontraba hablando con Shackelbolt en pleno pasillo principal del ministerio.

-No podemos esperar más tiempo,- decía con un tono de desesperación,- si esperamos mucho después será demasiado tarde…

Shacklebolt parecía tan consternado como Harry pero era evidente que no había mucho que él o todos los Aurores del ministerio pudieran hacer.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Harry,- le contestaba el jefe de Aurores,- tengo a un grupo considerablemente grande trabajando con la evidencia. Y por muy buen Auror que seas, tu contribución solo entorpecería la investigación. Estás muy afectado por el caso. Es mejor que vayas a San Mungo y te quedes al lado de Granger…

-Por supuesto que no haremos eso,- replicó Ron acercándose a Harry seguido de Ginny y Draco,- si alguien puede atrapar rápido a ese mortífago somos nosotros. Así que te sugiero que nos facilites el acceso a la escena del crimen o buscaremos la manera. Y creo que nos conoces lo suficiente para saber que lograremos lo que queremos de una u otra manera…

Shackelbolt suspiró hondamente antes de contestar. Sabía perfectamente que lo que Ron decía era verdad.

-Están bien,- dijo por fin,- vayan al callejón Diagón. Mandaré una lechuza urgente para que los dejen actuar con comodidad…

Apenas escucharon las palabras del hombre, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Draco se dirigieron a la chimenea del pasillo para aparecerse de inmediato en "El Caldero Chorreante".

-Gracias,- atinó a decir Harry a Ron antes de desaparecer tras la nube de humo verde ocasionada por los polvos flu en la chimenea.

Ron sonrió satisfecho antes de hacer lo mismo que Harry había hecho. Estaba seguro de que el temor era lo que hacía que Harry no actuara con la cabeza fría que siempre tenía cuando la situación no estaba relacionada con alguien a quien conociera o como en este caso, a alguien a quien amara tanto ¿Y cómo culparlo? Hermione había estado a su lado desde el principio al igual que había pasado con Ron. Y era por eso que Ron comprendía a Harry mejor que nadie.

"_En un mundo de ilusión yo estaba desahuciado estaba abandonado_

_Vivía sin sentido pero llegaste tú"_

Harry siempre había sentido por Hermione algo que Ron no había logrado comprender hasta ahora. Harry y Hermione habían compartido una misma historia. Cada uno a su manera había intentado encajar en un mundo ajeno a ellos y habían elegido el camino fácil al unirse a una familia con más experiencia en eso que tanto anhelaban. Ron había amado a Hermione creyendo conocerla, le había dado todo de sí hasta el cansancio. Y a pesar de haberle tomado años, se había dado cuenta que no había sido en vano ya que aprendió a amar mientras amaba a la persona equivocada. Por mucho tiempo se había torturado hasta que comprendió que esas cosas a veces pasan.

Seguramente Harry había pasado por el mismo proceso que él. Siempre había amado a Hermione pero había decidido que su amistad era más que suficiente mientras eso la mantuviera a su lado. No se había dado cuenta que quería mucho más de ella hasta que la pregunta se formuló en su cabeza ¿Por qué ella no? Había sido algo natural, como si siempre hubiera estado predestinado a ser. Y entonces cuando Ron comprendió finalmente la relación de sus dos mejores amigos fue cuando pudo comprender la suya con respecto a ellos y con respecto a su entorno. Y fue entonces cuando, al igual que Harry, comenzó a hacerse las preguntas correctas. ¿Y ella por qué no? Con respecto a alguien más.

Había dejado que Luna entrara a su vida como un último recurso y estaba seguro que ella había hecho lo mismo con él. Se habían aferrado el uno del otro como un naufrago que se aferra al trozo de madera que lo mantiene a flote pero habían dejado la posibilidad de enamorarse desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. O por lo menos eso era lo que había creído en un principio ¿Pero desde cuando había cambiado la situación? No podía decirlo a ciencia cierta.

"_Ay amor tú eres mi religión, tú eres luz tu eres mi sol_

_Abre el corazón abre el corazón"_

¿Tal vez porque había sido ella quien se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que sufría y lo había ayudado a tomar la decisión de renunciar a Hermione sin buscar para ella ningún beneficio propio? Ron nunca se lo había dicho, pero ese hecho lo había salvado una vez de sí mismo. Y a pesar de que le había tomado años vagando por el mundo para lograr la paz suficiente, estuviera donde estuviera las palabras de Luna siempre lo habían reconfortado. Era por eso que cuando Neville había hecho el llamado de alerta no se la había pensado dos veces antes de regresar. La simple posibilidad de que la persona que necesitara su ayuda fuera Luna despertó en él el sentimiento de deuda que siempre tendría con ella.

¿O tal vez había sido cuando impidió que tomara otra decisión estúpida mientras sostenía ese cuchillo de cocina aquella noche en que la posibilidad de terminarlo todo parecía la mejor opción? Luna no había querido nada de él esa vez al igual que la primera vez. Ella simplemente había actuado guida por el cariño que le tenía. Hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado lo bien que eso se sentía pues se había alejado voluntariamente de los demás. Incluso de su familia, pero había algo en Luna que parecía impedirle cerrarle la puerta y sacarla de su vida. Al contrario, empezaba a necesitarla cada vez más. Necesitaba so opinión, su apoyo, sus ideas, e incluso sus locuras que le arrebataban sonrisas en tiempos que había creído ya había olvidado cómo hacerlo. Le gustaba cuidar de ella como quien cuida a un gatito asustado porque de esa manera se sabía necesitado pero al mismo tiempo sabía que ella cuidaba de él de una manera sutil justo como lo había hecho momentos atrás al asegurarle que cuidaría de Hermione mientras él resolvía el problema.

"_Hace tanto tiempo corazón viví un dolor en el olvido_

_Ay amor eres mi bendición, mi religión, eres mi sol que cura el frío"_

Hermione había sido atacada en el callejón del caldero chorreante. Según los peritos había ocurrido cuando iba a encontrarse con un colega del trabajo para almorzar pero nunca había llegado a la cita en el café de Madame Avon.

-¡Lorem Mostrare!- exclamó Harry agitando la varita.

Una esencia plateada débil formó a una nutria que se desvaneció en instantes. Junto a ella estaba la imagen de un zorro que Harry asumió de inmediato que se trataba de la esencia de Flint. Ginny tocó los ladrillos y la puerta al callejón Diagón se abrió.

-Tal vez siga dentro del callejón,- sugirió ella.

-O pudo haber desaparecido a cualquier parte del mundo…- lamentó Ron.

Harry miró a sus amigos reteniendo las fuerzas dentro de sí para no desvanecerse. Las posibilidades eran tantas… sin tan solo hubiera una manera de saber en donde en el mundo estaba Flint… y casi como si ese pensamiento hubiera activado sus neuronas, miró a Draco y a Ginny.

-¿Qué pasó con el atlas para localizar a las personas?

Draco y Ginny se miraron confundidos.

-Harry,- empezó a decir ella,- te dijimos que no funcionó. Hicimos una brújula personalizada ¿Recuerdas?

-Lo sé, - renegó,- pero me parece que no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo ¿Qué tal que podemos hacerlo funcionar?

Sin esperar a la respuesta de sus amigos, Harry se dirigió a Flourish and Blotts, la librería solo a unos pasos de esa entrada. Sin pedir permiso de nada, se dirigió a uno de los estantes y tomó un libro el cual pagó antes de abrir sobre el mismo mostrador de la tienda. Ron no se sorprendió al notar que el libro frente a ellos fuera un Atlas y que la página abierta fuera la del mapa de Reino Unido.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- renegó Draco,- ya te lo hemos dicho. Ginny y yo lo intentamos una vez y no…

-Es que ustedes eran solo dos,- razonó Harry pero sus tres amigos apenas podían concebir lo que estaban escuchando.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- se apresuró a cuestionar Ron,- ¿Haremos alguna diferencia con dos más?

-El mapa del merodeador fue hecho por cuatro personas,- replicó Harry rápidamente,- posiblemente no sea casualidad que los merodeadores fueran cuatro… tal vez se necesitaban cuatro personas para lograrlo.

-Harry,- ahora turno de Ginny para interrumpirlo,- aún cuando eso sea verdad, no tenemos ni lamás remota idea de lo que debemos hacer para…

-Espera, tiene razón,- la respuesta de Draco sorprendió tanto a Ginny como a Ron y Harry,- claro que sí, ahora tiene sentido.

Draco dejó el mostrador y caminó en dirección a otro estante de la librería de donde tomó otro libro llamado "Simbolismos de la magia". Buscó rápidamente entre los primeros capítulos y después comenzó a leer.

-… es así pues que la simbología de la magia es muy importante. Si bien el triángulo un arma de poder, el cuadrado es el equilibrio perfecto para el conjuro y ayuda de los elementos para ayudar en un conjuro…

Draco miró a sus amigos con una emoción que no pudo contener, sus amigos en cambio lo miraban atónitos. Draco supo de inmediato la razón por la que lo observaban de esa manera.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso creen que Hermione es la única que es buena con los libros? ¡Se los dije una vez, yo fui el alumno más brillante de mi generación de Slytherin!

-Ya, Draco,- replicó Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda,- pero con Crabbe y Goyle en tu año no hay manera de sentirse impresionado por eso…

-¿Verdad?- complementó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Y habrían soltado los tres una carcajada de no haber sido porque Harry no parecía de humor para bromas. Y eso los devolvió a la realidad: Hermione seguía en peligro de muerte.

-Perdón, Harry,- se apresuró a decir Ron,- ¿Entonces haremos el mapa?

Harry se apresuró a escribir algo rápidamente en un trozo de pergamino que estaba sobre el mostrador. Luego lo dividió en cuatro y le dio un trozo a cada uno.

-Levanten sus varitas, amigos,- les dijo mientras él mismo lo hacía,- y veamos si funciona…¡nomen abs ignis!

Después de sus últimas palabras salió una luz roja de su varita.

- nomen abs terra,- continuó Ginny y una luz verde salió de la suya.

-nomen abs ventus- terció Ron haciendo que una luz blanca saliera de la suya.

-nomen aquarius,- finalizó Draco y una luz azul complementó la gama de colores que afectaba al mapa.

-ostendo famulus ater atra atrum,- después de las últimas palabras de Harry, las luces de las cuatro varitas cesaron de pronto.

Los cuatro se acercaron con curiosidad para verel fruto de su conjuro y contemplaron sorprendidos que había nombres moviéndose en el mapa pero para sorpresa de la mayoría no eran tantos como esperaban.

-¿Eso es…?- inquirió Ginny no muy segura de cómo terminar la pregunta.

-Los mortífagos de Reino Unido.

Draco dio vueltas a las páginas hasta encontrar el callejón Diagón.

-¿Cómo es que mi nombre está ahí?-demandó de inmediato.

-Posees la marca tenebrosa,- replicó Harry sin darle mucha importancia,- no tuve tiempo para pensar en otra manera de discriminación y que te excluyera a ti.

-Harry ¡Eso es brillante!- exclamó Ron,- elegir la marca tenebrosa para localizar a gente en el mapa… Hermione estaría…

-Estará orgullosa después,- lo interrumpió Harry no queriendo escuchar una frase que ponía el nombre de Hermione en pasado como si ya no estuviera viva.

Ron quiso disculparse pues por supuesto que eso no era lo que quiso decir, pero Harry no le dio tiempo a hacerlo. Con el libro debajo del brazo, salió corriendo de la librería. Draco, Ron y Ginny apenas se miraron desconcertados por un segundo antes de salir corriendo detrás de él. Intuyeron que seguramente había visto el nombre de Flint aún dentro del callejón Diagón y por eso había salido corriendo de esa manera.

No se sorprendieron cuando su amigo los guió en dirección al callejón Nocturno. Justo en el bar en el que Harry y Ron habían estado antes preguntando por información del mismo hombre al que estaban por aprehender. Ya con las varitas en mano y listos para atacar, entraron esperando ver a Flint no muy lejos de ahí. Pero en lugar de eso solo encontraron a Evan McNeils, el contacto con el que Harry y Ron habían hablado horas antes.

-Evan,- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie frente a él y sin guardar la varita,- ¿En dónde está Flint?

-¿Flint? No ha venido por acá.

-Pero si yo…

Harry se apresuró a mirar la página con el mapa del callejón Diagón, inequívocamente el nombre de Flint estaba dentro del bar. Miró alrededor y solo estaba el barman Julius Dwight quien también aparecía en el mapa como buen ex mortífago reivindicado que era. Y entonces lo supo. Al instante levantó la varita en contra de Evan quien no se inmutó al verlo hacer eso.

-Ponte de pie,-le dijo dándole el atlas a Ron quien a su vez apuntó la varita en contra del hombre por inercia.

-Potter…- sonrió el hombre solitario,- jamás creí que serías tan tonto como para venir por mi acompañado solo de tres de tus atolondrados amigos. Y aún peor, que hayas creído que en realidad estaría yo solo en un lugar como éste tan a la intemperie y sin ningún plan para defenderme.

Apenas transcurrieron un par de segundos cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a cimbrarse. Harry y Ron estaban familiarizados con eso. Las puertas y ventanas se cerraron también.

-¡Desaparezcan!- les gritó Harry a sus amigos pero nada sucedió cuando intentaron hacerlo.

-¡La magia no funciona!- exclamó Ron intentando inútilmente volar la puerta con un hechizo.

-Lo siento Potter, pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Marcus Flint sujetó un encendedor que guardaba en su bolsillo, lo extendió para que el barman lo tocara y desparecieron al instante.

-¡Demonios!- gritó Draco,- ¡Ese tipo tenía un traslador!

Harry y Ron tomaron un par de sillas y las estrellaron contra las ventanas. Parecían hechas de acero pues ni siquiera les hicieron un rasguño.

-¡Debemos buscar la fuente del encanto!- les ordenó Ginny,- solo se puede embrujar una casa o un edificio por medio de un núcleo.

-¿Y eso cómo luce?- quiso saber Ron saltando detrás de la barra.

-Debe ser como…

Ginny no pudo responder antes de que el techo comenzara a desplomarse. Ron intentó correr para rescatar a su hermana pero fue detenido por una biga que le golpeó la cabeza. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de perder el sentido y perderse en un mar de oscuridad.

Siempre creyó que al morir iría a parar a algún lugar desconocido. Sin embargo, el primer lugar al que fue a parar fue a un lugar mucho más familiar y en una situación por demás familiar. Era la noche anterior justo después de haber encontrado a Lily. Ron y Luna habían regresado a casa de él en donde habían estado viviendo los pasados meses desde que Luna había sido dada de alta en San Mungo.

"_Y apareciste con tu luz, no, no, no me abandones no nunca mi amor_

_Gloria de los dos, tu eres sol tu eres mi todo_

_Todo tú eres bendición"_

Vivir con Luna nunca había sido una imposición pues siempre lo había hecho porque se sentía en deuda con ella por haberle salvado la vida tantas veces. Además, había algo entre los dos aunque nunca se hubieran atrevido a ponerle nombre. Ron sabía que ella se había sentido atraída por él cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts pero nunca había pasado nada hasta hacía unos días atrás.

Luna había estado cocinando para él unos pancakes de desayuno que sabía eran uno de sus platillos favoritos. Ron había esperado pacientemente en la mesa a pesar de que la tarea le había tomado un poco más de una hora cuando normalmente, cuando Ron cocinaba no le demoraba más de veinte minutos. Pero sabía lo difícil que eso era para ella así que esperó todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. Cuando Luna puso el plato frente a él se dio cuenta que no tenían la mejor pinta pero decidió comerlos de cualquier forma. Jamás había hecho algo tan difícil en su vida. Mientras masticaba unos pancakes de consistencia tan chiclosa como la goma, Ron no pudo evitar más que preguntarse cómo alguien puede echar a perder de tal manera una receta tan sencilla.

-¿Te gustan?- le había preguntado ella con los ojos entornados al ver lo rápido que comía.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa apenas tragando el bocado que se le atoraba en la garganta. Luna sonrió complacida e intentó enterrar un tenedor para probarlos pero Ron se apresuró a comerse el que ella intentaba comer también. Estaba seguro que si ella se enteraba lo mal que sabían, iba a quedar destrozada.

-¡Ron! ¡Tienes que compartirme uno!

-mo quiebo,- le había dicho con la boca llena y aún así metiendo en su boca el resto de los pancakes que quedaban en su plato,- bos gofinafbe baba mi. Yo me bos gomebé.

Luna pareció molesta solo por un segundo pero después sonrió complacida.

-¿Tan malos están?

Ron dejó de masticar y se pasó lo que le quedaba de un bocado. La miró seriamente pero se contagió inmediatamente con la sonrisa de Luna. Ella se puso de pie y caminó a su lado. No pudo resistirlo. Sentándose sobre su regazo, le limpió las comisuras de los labios de los restos de mermelada y lo sujetó detrás de la nuca trayéndolo hacia sí para darle como recompensa un beso profundo que Ron no se esperaba. Al principio no supo qué hacer pero las manos de Luna en su nuca la indicaban que no lo dejaría ir tan pronto ni tan fácil. Además el cuerpo de Luna sobre sus piernas eran otra limitante para que no saliera corriendo. Aunque no encontrara una razón válida para salir corriendo.

-Eso sabe mucho mejor,- le había dicho Ron sonriendo apenas se separaron un segundo para recobrar el aire.

-¿Sabes qué es mejor que eso?- le había contestado ella de manera sugestiva mientras le desabotonaba la camisa de la pijama.

-Luna…

Ron había sujetado su mano para detenerla. Ese tipo de reacciones siempre lastimaban a Luna pero ella no hacía más que asentir y alejarse. En el fondo, Ron estaba inseguro ¿Cómo podía acceder a compartir cama con Luna cuando sabía del pasado experimentado de ella? Y peor aún cuando sabía que la atracción de Harry y Hermione había empezado en la cama ¿Y si era su falta de habilidad la que la había alejado de él en primer lugar? Ron estaba seguro que jamás volvería con Hermione y haberla perdido como pareja ya no le dolía pero era esa duda la que estaba matando su relación con Luna y lo sabía. Podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que él le daba una negativa tras otra. Sabía que si seguía haciéndolo, un día Luna dejaría de buscarlo y no quería eso. Pero tampoco creía poder hacer algo al respecto.

"_En un mundo de ilusión yo estaba desahuciado estaba abandonado_

_Vivía sin sentido pero llegaste tú"_

Era por eso, tal vez, que después del derrumbe del bar "La Mano de la Momia", su mente se hubiera ido a parar en la noche anterior cuando, al llegar a casa después de la exhaustiva búsqueda de Lily Granger, Luna había tocado un nervio.

-¿Crees que se reconcilien?- Le había dicho quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el armario debajo de las escaleras.

-No lo sé,- se había limitado a decir Ron cambiando sus zapatos por unas pantuflas,- creo que por lo pronto es bueno que hablen.

-Yo creo que van a tener relaciones…- había dicho ella con una sonrisa pícara,- ya sabes cómo les gustaba…,- Luna se había detenido al instante borrando la sonrisa al mismo tiempo,- lo siento…

-No tienes por qué,- le había dicho él sin volteara verla después de cerrar la puerta del armario debajo de la escalera frente a sí.

Luna había sujetado su hombro y luego lo había abrazado por la espalda.

-Discúlpame, de verdad…- ella lo había girado lentamente y le había dado un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz.

Al ver que Ron no se resistía había acariciado su rostro y le había dado un beso más en la mejilla derecha. Ron titubeó un poco. Le gustaba, sí. Le atraía, por supuesto. Luna era una de las mujeres más bellas y sensuales que jamás había conocido. Y entonces el beso de Luna fue en los labios y no pudo evitar entrar en pánico una vez más ¿Y si no respondía como ella quería?¿Y si terminaba abandonándolo porque no era lo que ella esperaba? El rechazo de Ron fue más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

-Ron… de verdad no entiendo lo que está pasando aquí. Sé que me quieres y te preocupas por mí pero cada vez que intento algo más me repeles. Si todo lo que quieres de mi es que seamos amigos, no necesitas tratar con tanto ahínco. Deja de darme alas, y yo… yo simplemente haré como que nada pasó y me alejaré.

Luna no pudo terminar de emitir ningún reclamo. Sintió que cualquier palabra estaba de más y se dio la media vuelta en dirección a las escaleras. Fue entonces que Ron supo que era momento de actuar.

"_Ay amor tú eres mi religión, tú eres luz tu eres mi sol_

_Abre el corazón abre el corazón"_

Estiró la mano y atrapó la muñeca de Luna al vuelo. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar sorprendida cuando sintió los labios de Ron sobre los suyos. Luna no supo qué decir, dejó que las manos de Ron se posaran en sus caderas mientras el beso se intensificaba cada vez más. Él era mucho más alto que ella, así que estaba de puntitas mientras que él estaba inclinado apenas en una posición cómoda para no dejar de besarla por lo que Luna había optado por abrazarle el cuello.

Ron la levantó por la cintura y la colocó contra la pared sin dejar de besarla. Luna sintió ese cuerpo masivo y tibio contra el suyo y emitió un suspiro de excitación enredando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Ron. Eran sus manos intentando penetrar sus ropas o era el olor a loción inconfundible de Ron. O tal vez eran esos ojos azul profundo que la miraban fijamente como preguntándole algo que no se atrevía a decir.

-Ron…- dijo ella por fin sintiendo que la piel le ardía al contacto con la de él,- estás tenso ¿Qué te pasa?

Él reposó la cabeza sobre la pared justo al lado de la cabeza de ella y emitió un suspiro hondo y claro.

-Por favor… dame otra oportunidad si al terminar crees que no he sido lo suficientemente bueno…

Con las piernas aún lejos del suelo y las manos colgadas del cuello de Ron como su única fuente de apoyo para no caer, Luna giró un poco la cara para ver la expresión de pena en el rostro de Ron ¿Eso era todo? ¿Era por eso que Ron siempre la evitaba? ¿Estaba intimidado por ella? Luna no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada al inferir todo eso.

-Mi vida…- le había dicho soltándose de él y una vez de pie comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa,- todo lo bueno me lo has dado ya, esto solo es un extra…

"_Ay amor tú eres mi bendición, tú eres luz tu eres mi sol_

_Abre el corazón abre, abre, el corazón"_

Lo empujó hacia el sillón y terminó de desabotonarle la camisa deshaciéndose pronto de ella y dejó que Ron le ayudara con la suya también. Inmediatamente le desabrochó el sostén y apresuró los labios a uno de sus pezones.

-Con calma,- le había dicho,- tenemos toda la noche…

Ron sonrió y ella tomó una de las manos de él y la condujo al mismo pezón que había estado mordisqueando y lo acarició lentamente. Con calma, le había dicho… con calma desató el cordón de su pantalón y lo bajó poco a poco mientras que Luna besaba su cuello y hacía caricias suaves en su pecho. Su cabello largo, rubio y liso estaba por todas partes, Ron habría podido jurar que tenía vida. Poniéndose de pie, Luna terminó de deshacerse del pantalón lanzándolo a un costado de una patada. Solo le quedaban unas bragas blancas que se pegaban audazmente en su entrepierna. Al darse cuenta que esa era la parte de su anatomía que Ron estaba mirando en ese momento, le regaló una sonrisa pícara que lo desarmó.

Luna comenzó a bailar sensualmente moviendo lentamente las caderas de un lado a otro mientras se inclinaba hacia él. Sus pechos desnudos eran perfectos. Tan blancos y redondos y sus pezones tan rosados. Mientras ella besaba su cuello, sus manos hacían una tarea mucho más sucia. Cuando Ron sintió la mano de Luna explorando el terreno por encima de sus pantalones apenas tuvo tiempo de respingar ya que no tardó casi nada en desabrocharle el pantalón o en encontrar el camino dentro de su ropa interior.

Y entonces Luna se detuvo un poco a comprobar con la mirada si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien y pudo darse cuenta por la expresión de Ron que todo estaba más que bien. Ron empezó a deshacerse de su pantalón y Luna hizo su trabajo jalándolo desde abajo para sacarlo de una vez. Y fue entonces que la realidad lo golpeó, estaba desnudo en el sillón de su casa frente a Luna. Luna la niña rara que había sido su vecina de la infancia. Luna la chica que veía snarggles y cosas raras en la escuela. Luna la chica que lo había apoyado como guardameta de su equipo de quidditch en Gryffindor cuando nadie más lo había hecho… Luna la chica inteligente que editaba una revista reconocida… Luna la mujer que con sus palabras lo había salvado de la perdición cuando más en el fondo estaba… Luna, la mujer sensual que movía las caderas lentamente frente a él mientras le tomaba una mano para ayudarlo a acariciarla.

Ron despertó de su estupor, sí, su mano estaba acariciando los adentros de Luna. Se sorprendió al sentirla tan tibia al tacto. Jamás se había imaginado que hacer algo como eso estuviera permitido. Honestamente eso se sentía fenomenal. De pronto Luna le soltó la mano pero Ron comprendió que quería que fuera ahora él quien hiciera el trabajo. Ron le pasó la mano libre por detrás de la cintura y la acercó más hacia él. Besó su ombligo y sin dejar de juguetear los dedos entre los pliegues de su entrepierna, utilizó la mano que había estado en su cintura para bajar las pantaletas que ya empapadas por la excitación. Luna lo ayudó un poco al mismo tiempo que movía las caderas suavemente con ese mismo ritmo con el que Ron intentaba moverse.

Cuando sintió que estaba lista, detuvo a Ron de su trabajo y se sentó sobre su regazo mirándolo fijamente. Ron clavó la vista en esos ojos claros, en esos labios pálidos y carnosos. Olía como a magnolias frescas. Apartó de su rostro ese cabello platinado y comenzó a besarla mientras utilizaba ambas manos para levantarla y colocarla firmemente más cerca de él. Luna sintió cómo empujaba sus adentros y dejó escapar un suspiro que fue acallado por un beso aún más profundo así que dejó que todas sus emociones fueran expresadas con las uñas que le clavaba en la espalda.

-¿Te duele?- le dijo Ron deteniéndose de pronto.

Luna negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

-Es que ya no estaba acostumbrada…

Y entonces Ron volvió a sellar sus labios con los de ella y se dejó inundar por esa esencia de magnolias.

"_Viviré siempre a tu lado con tu luz_

_Moriré estando a tu lado, eres gloria y bendición"_

-Ron…

Escuchaba una voz que lo llamaba a lo lejos ¿Estaba muerto?

-Ron…

Sintió un apretón en su mano. No podía estar muerto. Una esencia fresca inundó sus sentidos. Era esa misma esencia de magnolias que le resultaba tan familiar. Intentó abrir los ojos pero una pesadez se lo impedía.

-¿Luna?- dijo débilmente. El apretón en su mano se intensificó.

-¡Estás bien!

Unos labios suaves se impactaron contra los suyos y un cabello liso y suave como la seda acarició su rostro al mismo tiempo. El olor de Luna le llenó los pulmones, nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo.

-Yo…- Ron quiso hablar pero le costaba respirar para pronunciar palabra alguna.

-No te preocupes,- le dijo Luna en un tono conciliador,- todo estará bien. No debes preocuparte por nada.

-Luna… mi amor, te extrañé tanto...

Ron tenía los ojos cerrados así que no pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Luna y las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. Pero esa expresión sólo le había durado unos segundos. Había preferido no hacerse ilusiones.

-Debes esperar un poco,- le dijo Luna acariciando su frente con ternura,- podrías decir cosas de las que te arrepentirás después.

Ron quiso sonreír pero incluso eso le dolía.

-No seas tonta,- le dijo con ternura,- ¿Por qué me voy a arrepentir por decirte eso si es lo que siento?

-Ron, no…

Ron no le permitió decir más. Tomó su mano y la jaló hacia él. Entreabrió los ojos y pudo contemplar esos hermosos ojos grises y soñadores que habían estado en sus sueños todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente. Luna estaba más sorprendida que consciente de que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre él.

-Yo estaba muerto, Luna. Pero no por Hermione, morí por idiota y tú me ayudaste a darme cuenta que quería vivir. Quiero vivir, Luna. Quiero vivir para ver esos hermosos ojos contemplarme todas las mañanas. Y quiero besar esos labios todos los días… y quiero que me ames todos los días… -Ron se detuvo de ponto- si es que accedes a amarme… alguna vez…

Luna sonrió a pesar de que las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas.

-Ron… ¿Lo dices en serio?

-Es difícil hablar en serio con todos los huesos rotos y el pecho obstruido pero… lo digo en serio.

Luna se reincorporó de inmediato dándose cuenta a penas que seguía sobre él.

-Ron, por supuesto que te amo, tonto. Te he amado tantas veces... y ahora por fin se lo que es amar de verdad gracias a tí.

Luna sujetó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó un tierno beso temiendo lastimarlo si hacía cualquier movimiento brusco. Ron parpadeó un par de veces. Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la claridad y en reconocer que la cama en la que estaba no era la del hospital sino la de su propia casa. Había algo en su cabeza que le decía que debía recordar algo o que ya había olvidado algo pero no estaba seguro sobre lo que debía preguntar hasta que vio la cara de mortificación de Luna. Era evidente que había algo más que él debía saber y que ella no le decía. Y entonces el recuerdo lo golpeó como un bólido.

-¿Y Ginny? ¿Y Harry? ¿Y Draco?

"_Eres tú mi bendición, eres tú mi religión_

_Eres tú mi eternidad y hasta eres salvación_

_No tenía nada y hoy te tengo con la gloria, con la gloria, con la gloria_

_Amor, amor, amor, amor_

_Eres tú mi bendición, eres mi luz tú eres mi sol."_

Pues aquí el siguiente capítulo que era para el cumpleaños de Hermione pero la verdad yo voy a estar muy ocupada evaluando a mis alumnos y a lo mejor no puedo ni pararme por aquí. Espero hallan disfrutado del capítulo. Juro solemnemente que el capítulo ya era así y no ando cumpliéndole caprichos a nadie. Más bien creo que muchos de ustedes se han robado mis notas de escritora y se ponen a divulgar cosas en sus comentarios para que no haya sorpresas ¿Eh? Jajajajaja! No es verdad, gracias por sus comentarios. Ojala me dejen tantos comentarios como con el capítulo pasado. Y muchas gracias a los que empezaron a leer Las Crónicas del Fénix. Gracias de verdad por tomarse el tiempo de leerlo y de leer SDT que le queda de vida menos de lo que le queda al año. Ustedes son los mejores lectores que una puede desear =D

TLAL


	44. Cálido y Frío

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y la canción es de Ricardo Montaner. Gracias por leerme.**

**Capítulo Cuarenta y Cuatro**

"**Cálido y Frío"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

"_Por ese amor contra corriente_

_Por este amor que nadie entiende"_

Los primeros momentos de esa mañana no habían parecido diferentes a los de cualquier otra. Despertarse como de costumbre después de que sonara el despertador y patearlo lejos para que los dejara dormir por lo menos cinco minutos más. Normalmente Ginny se habría levantado mientras Draco protestaba por seguir durmiendo pero esa mañana ella había estado tan cansada como él. Luego de haber pasado toda la noche practicando, por enésima vez, para su futuro hijo, no les quedaban muchas fuerzas para levantarse.

-Creo que debemos levantarnos…- murmuró Ginny presintiendo que los cinco minutos de pausa se habían extendido a más de diez.

-Cariño, quedémonos en casa hoy,- sugirió Draco girándose para tomarla en sus brazos y durmiéndose en el instante.

Ginny sonrió. Le encantaba la idea. Pero sabía que se ese día no iba a trabajar, tendría mucho más trabajo para el fin de semana y esa idea era la empujaba a dejar la cama.

-Tú quédate si quieres,- le había dicho ella tomando fuerzas y poniéndose de pie caminando en dirección a la ducha.

Draco apenas había murmurado algo antes de girarse de regreso a su lugar de la cama y volver a su estado de sueño profundo.

Había entrado al baño desnuda. Contemplar su expresión exhausta frente al espejo le había arrancado una sonrisa. Apenas se habían decidido a tener un bebé pero habían practicado tantas veces como les había sido posible. Mirando sospechosamente la gaveta inferior del mueble del baño se preguntó si era demasiado pronto para hacerse una prueba. Definitivamente era muy pronto pero no quería dejar que la curiosidad la matara.

Luego de realizar la prueba procedió a la ducha sintiendo que el tiempo que debía esperar transcurría lentamente. Hermione la había explicado hacía mucho tiempo cómo funcionaban y le parecía un método mejor que cualquier hechizo que conociera. Cuando por fin terminó de bañarse, se colocó la toalla grande alrededor del cuerpo y la pequeña en el cabello. Se puso de pie frente al mueble donde había dejado la prueba y temió ver el resultado aunque no estaba segura de qué era lo que le aterraba más. Si la respuesta negativa o la positiva, por muy improbable y deseable que ésta fuera. Cuando tomó la varita con la mano, notó claramente dos líneas rosadas en la ventanita. Si mal no recordaba, eso indicaba que la prueba era positiva. Se quedó quieta por unos segundos, luego parpadeó y miró el reverso de la caja una vez más para comprobar lo que estaba viendo. De acuerdo a las instrucciones, la prueba era positiva. Ginny contempló su expresión atónita en el espejo ¿Cómo era eso posible si ella y Draco apenas el día anterior…?

Aún confundida caminó lentamente a la habitación donde Draco seguía acurrucado en la cama posiblemente decidido a mantener su palabra de no levantarse en lo que restaba del día. Intentó emitir un sonido pero se sorprendió al notar que las palabras no salían de su garganta. No estaba segura de cómo sentirse ¿Feliz? Sí… hubiera sido buena idea haber estallado de felicidad e irrumpir en lágrimas a decirle al padre del bebé. Pero por ahora lo que reinaba en sus pensamientos era la confusión ¿Cómo podía salir la prueba positiva con tan solo un día de haber sido concebido el bebé? Seguramente estaba alucinando.

-Cariño…- dijo con un dejo de voz al darle la vuelta a la cama y sentarse en la orilla. Justo del lado donde Draco estaba acurrucado.

Draco gruñó un poco al escuchar su nombre colocando instintivamente una mano en la cintura de su esposa. Ginny lo sacudió un poco con la mano que le quedaba libre para que se despertara. Su marido gruñó más fuerte la segunda vez mientras apretaba los ojos. Posiblemente pensaba que ella lo obligaría a ir a trabajar después de todo.

-Necesito que veas algo,- insistió ella.

Draco entre abrió un ojo no muy convencido y vio que ella sostenía una vara blanca y pequeña de plástico en la mano. Estaba muy cansado para ordenar su cabeza ante de emitir palabras.

-¿Qué es?- atinó a decir él abriendo y cerrando los ojos rápidamente para espabilarse.

-¿Cuántas rayitas ves?- le preguntó ella dándole la varita para que la viera.

Draco se incorporó un poco y se talló los ojos con la mano libre antes de mirar.

-Dos ¿Por qué?

La expresión que Ginny había tenido en el baño cuando vio el resultado regresó y eso activó una señal de alarma en su esposo.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso saber despertando del todo y sentándose en la cama.

-Es una prueba de embarazo,- musitó ella en un tono que apenas ambos habían escuchado.

-¿Y las rayitas te dicen si estás embarazada?- ella asintió buscando dentro de sí alguna otra emoción que expresar- y dos rayitas… ¿Qué significa?

Ginny lo miró sin parpadear. Sus grandes ojos castaños expresaban asombro para sorpresa de Draco. No estaba seguro de cómo interpretar la expresión de Ginny.

-¿Sí o no?- insistió él

Ginny asintió levemente mientras su cabeza se hacía a la idea de que iba a ser mamá. Era algo demasiado grande para tomárselo a la ligera. Draco por otra parte, tuvo la reacción que ella hubiera deseado tener.

"_Sabes, a veces no conoce fronteras_

_Y se desboca de mala manera"_

-¿En serio?

El rostro se le había iluminado de tal manera con una sonrisa que no cabía duda que estaba contento. Luego de eso la había abrazado y besado sus mejillas, su frente y sus labios desmesuradamente.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

-Cariño… ¿Pasa algo malo?

Ginny pareció reaccionar de su estupor y miró a su marido fijamente a los ojos.

-¿No te parece extraño que sea positivo tan pronto?

Draco miró pensativamente a la ventana cuyas cortinas aún seguían cerradas. El olor de Ginny, recién salida de la bañera era lo más prominente que se podía detectar. Colocó la prueba de embarazo en la mesita de noche y la sujetó fuertemente por la cintura colocándola sobre sus piernas.

-¿Estás asustada, cariño?

Ginny miró el suelo alfombrado de la habitación dejando que Draco le retirara la toalla del cabello acariciando su cabeza después de una manera consoladora.

-No es eso… es que solo… me parece raro que de positivo tan pronto.

-¿No es eso lo que querías?

-No es eso lo que quise decir,- repuso rápidamente,- pero es que…

-¿Te tranquilizarías escuchar mi hipótesis?

Ginny levantó la mirada y contempló el rostro sereno de su hombre. Draco había logrado salir bien parado luego de su tan difícil pasado y esa era una de las tantas razones por las que Ginny se había enamorado de él. Si alguien como Draco podía ir al infierno y volver superando todos sus demonios, era digno de admirarse. Además, era inteligente, aún cuando de vez en cuando le gustaba jugar con ese hecho y le hacía burla. Ella asintió tímidamente dejando que su marido siguiera peinándole el cabello con los dedos.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez cuando decidimos que estábamos listos para tener un bebé éste ya venía en camino?

Ginny lo miró seriamente por unos segundos. Luego levantó una ceja y finalmente esbozó una sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una risilla tímida. Draco sonrió también abrazándola contra sí y besando su frente.

"_Me arrastra como el agua del rio_

_Entre calor y el frio_

_Pero es tuyo y es mío"_

-¿Quién habría dicho que tú eras el inteligente de los dos?

-Pues yo fui el primero en darse cuenta que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro. Voy un paso delante de ti, señora Malfoy.

Ginny levantó el rostro robándole un tierno beso.

-Preferiría creer que vamos juntos por el mismo camino.

Draco volvió a sonreír paseando su mano diestra por el filo de la toalla que ella llevaba como vestimenta alrededor del cuerpo. Ginny bajó la mirada contemplando sus blancas manos vacilando la travesura que estaban a punto de hacer, se sintió acalorada solo de pensar en lo que podía ocurrir. Él se había dado cuenta de eso y su sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una expresión sugestiva. Esa expresión que Ginny conocía tan bien y que sabía que no había nada en este mundo que le quitara a él la idea de la cabeza. Pero lo que era aún mejor era que una vez que él tenía la idea, ella quedaba irremediablemente contagiada de ella.

Sin poder soportar la desidia de Draco, Ginny deshizo el doblez que mantenía la toalla contra su cuerpo y ésta rápidamente cayó dejando ver sus pechos rosados. Sabiendo que esa era su pauta para actuar, Draco la sujetó entre sus brazos colocándola a un costado suyo y colocándose sobre ella mientras la besaba intensamente. Aún seguía desnudo pues así se había quedado dormido la noche anterior.

-Necesitas un baño,- renegó Ginny aún con los brazos en su cuello como no dispuesta a dejarlo ir.

Draco se olió la axila juguetonamente haciendo una expresión de desagrado.

-¿Me acompañas a la ducha?

La sonrisa de Draco era irresistible como siempre pero Ginny observó el reloj en la pared a espaldas de él y notó que se estaba haciendo tarde.

-Hoy hay mucho trabajo en el taller…- suspiró ella,- me habré ido para cuando salgas de la ducha.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

La réplica de Draco apenas se había escuchado cuando saltó fuera de la cama en dirección a la regadera. Ginny dio un hondo suspiro antes de decidirse a ponerse de pie también. No podía esperarlo por más que quisiera. Solo le quedaban cuarenta minutos para estar lista y desayunar antes de irse. Pero mientras se colocaba las prendas, la idea de Draco le seguía resonando en la cabeza ¿Así que había estado embarazada desde antes de decidirlo? No sabía por qué la había tomado por sorpresa, con lo activos que eran ella y Draco en la cama… y fuera de ella. Lo que era de sorprender era que no tuvieran media docena de hijos ya.

-Te vestiste,- la voz de Draco la sacó de su estupor mientras terminaba de abrocharse la túnica ceñida con escote en "v".

-Por muy tentadora que haya sido la propuesta, me he quedado sin tiempo,- dijo apresuradamente dándole la espalda y cepillando su cabello mientras salía aire caliente de su varita.

-¿Cómo está eso?- refunfuñó él molestamente,- como ya estás embarazada ¿Mis servicios ya no son requeridos?

Ginny contempló el reflejo de Draco a sus espaldas en el espejo. No llevaba nada salvo una toalla atada a la cintura. Una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro. Se giró para mirarlo de frente y avanzó lentamente hacia él.

-Tus "servicios" siempre serán requeridos,- le dijo mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de devorarlo,- pero no hay tiempo ahora ¿Te parece si nos vemos para almorzar?

Draco asintió poco convencido. En su cabeza ya se había hecho a la idea de que algo pasaría esa mañana pero el trato era justo.

-Te veo aquí a la una y media y no tardes.

Ginny se acercó a darle un beso rápido antes de desaparecer en la nada.

"_Claro como una noche de luna, de luna llena_

_Pero vale la pena"_

Draco tomó asiento en la cama antes de decidirse a salir de la habitación. Después de todo su negocio era más relajado que el de Ginny. Luego de incursionar en el arte, Draco había decidido incursionar en el negocio de la compra y venta de obras de arte y poseía una galería donde a veces exhibía sus propias obras pero que también utilizaba para impulsar a otros artistas nuevos con incluso mejor talento que él mismo. Sabía que ese negocio se movía solo y que no había mucha necesidad de que estuviera ahí a primera hora del día pero cuando Ginny estaba ocupada, él necesitaba ocuparse en otra cosa si no se volvería loco.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que aún se sentía desilusionado por la falta de acción de esa mañana, otro pensamiento siguió insistentemente retumbado en su cabeza. Era el bebé, por supuesto. No era que le mortificara, al contrario, le encantaba la idea. Pero la reacción de Ginny lo había tomado por sorpresa. Casi le hacía pensar que Ginny no estaba segura de tenerlo pero tan pronto como pensaba eso se reprendía a sí mismo ¿No había sido Ginny quien había pedido al bebé en primer lugar? Posiblemente solo se había sorprendido. Dándose cuenta que el sueño se le había ido ya, se dirigió al armario para vestirse e irse a trabajar más temprano de lo esperado. Y mientras lo hacía, echó su mente a volar intentando imaginar al nuevo miembro de la familia ¿Sería un chico Malfoy como él y su padre? O tal vez una niña pelirroja como la pequeña Lily de Hermione y Harry. O tal vez un niño pelirrojo como Ron…

Ese pensamiento detuvo sus acciones. Se miró al espejo terminando de acomodarse la corbata entre asustado y con un gesto de burla pensando para sí mismo "pues mira, al parecer el karma sí existe".

"_Y a veces me lleva tan lejos donde nunca he estado_

_A veces se me pierde y vuelve al rato_

_Entre cálido y frío_

_Este amor es tuyo y mío"_

Ginny se había desviado un poco antes de ir a su trabajo en el callejón Diagón.

-¿Hermione Granger?

La secretaria apenas empezaba a revisar una pila de documentos que seguramente acababa de recibir. Sin decir palabra señaló la puerta de su jefa. De inmediato, Ginny se apresuró a hablar con su amiga.

-¿Y bien?- le dijo al entrar.

Hermione se encontraba escribiendo una carta en un pergamino corto.

-Hola Ginny,- le dijo sin dejar de escribir,- ¿Y bien qué?

-No te hagas la que no sabe…- sonrió Ginny tomando asiento frente al escritorio de su amiga,- Y bien… ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Ginny pudo notar de inmediato el intento fallido de Hermione para verse más absorta en sus acciones. Lo primero obvio en su rostro era el rubor en sus mejillas seguido de una sonrisa incontenible.

-¿Lo hicieron?- La quijada de Ginny casi se cae al darse cuenta que Hermione ni siquiera podía negarlo.

-¡Ginny!

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a decir que sólo conversaron toda la noche? Sé que tenían mucho que decirse pero tú y Harry siempre han sido más bien del tipo…

-¿Como tú y Draco?

Ginny intentó no sonreír ante el comentario de Hermione pero no logró su cometido.

-Entonces lo hicieron…

Hermione se ruborizó un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

-Pero esta mañana Harry decidió que lo mejor era tomárnoslo con calma y le estoy escribiendo una carta a Nathan para almorzar juntos y terminar nuestra relación.

-No sabía que Nathan y tú…

-Fue un arrebato… sólo pasó una vez…- la prisa de Hermione por aclarar el hecho tomó a Ginny por sorpresa.

-Calma, sólo iba a decir que no sabía que salían pero al parecer hicieron más que eso ¿No es así?

Hermione dio un largo suspiro terminando de escribir la carta.

-Lo siento, es solo que Harry estaba muy extraño en la mañana. Y ayer no parecía contento al pensar que Nathan y yo hubiéramos hecho algo…

-No veo por qué debería decir algo ¿Cuántas veces no habrá hecho lo mismo con la Norah esa…?

-Ni me la menciones…

Ginny interpretó la frase de su amiga como que el chisme era mucho más grande de lo que ella sabía.

-¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Ha venido a buscarte para reclamarte por lo de Harry?- la expresión de Ginny parecía la de un niño esperando a abrir su regalo de Navidad.

-No, no, claro que no. Y espero que no se atreva si no quiere que le eche una de mis maldiciones más potentes ¿Sabías que ella le dijo a Harry hace años que yo tenía una relación y lo había olvidado?

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Le dijo que tú tenías una relación de años?

-No, hace dos años Harry quiso volver conmigo y ella le dijo que no me buscara porque yo tenía una relación.

-¿Qué? ¡Esa maldita perra!

Hermione refunfuñó como recordando el pasado mientras se ponía de pie y ataba la nota a la pata de su lechuza.

-Soy una cobarde por no ir en persona a hablar con Nathan,- suspiró calmándose del enojo que le provocaba pensar en Norah Sanders y dejando que su mente volviera al problema que ahora le acontecía en la cabeza: Nathan Butler,- pero me falta valor. Esto va a ser difícil pero Harry y yo ya no queremos cometer los mismos errores del pasado.

La expresión de Hermione pareció perdida por un par de segundos y luego miró a Ginny como con una especie de remordimiento.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?- Ginny levantó una mano como invitándola a detenerse,- creo que por mucho tiempo Ron y yo dejamos que Harry y tú creyeran que los grandes culpables de este enredo habían sido solo ustedes dos pero la verdad es que creo mi hermano y yo fuimos tan culpables como ustedes. Yo siempre quise ser la señora Potter y Ron siempre quiso remediar no haberte invitado al baile en la escuela y… nos dejamos llevar por la ilusión de la familia perfecta. Hermione…- Entonces Ginny se puso de pie y se acercó a ella sujetando sus manos,- me parece que ya hemos sufrido lo suficiente. Todos nosotros. Es hora de ser felices ¿No crees?

Hermione no pudo disimular las lágrimas que comenzaban a correrle por las mejillas. Después asintió ante las palabras de Ginny con una amplia sonrisa y luego la abrazó.

-Eso es lo que quiero,- le dijo soltándose de ella,- de verdad eso quiero para todos nosotros. Harry y yo nunca quisimos afectar a ningún tercero con nuestras acciones. Pero una vez que empezamos no lo pudimos detener…

-Alguien tenía que ponerle fin a nuestra farsa. Y creo que ningún tercero salió dañado. Al contrario, todos salieron beneficiados. Yo pude haber pasado el resto de mi vida creyendo que era feliz mientras que Draco se hundía cada vez más. Eso habría sido horrible. Y justo ahora lo pienso cada vez más ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de intentar algo con el? De hecho, hoy he venido a decirte algo más…

Hermione la contempló serenamente mientras su amiga parecía insegura de las palabras que iba a utilizar.

-Necesito que me lleves con uno de esos doctores muggles para… bueno ¿Recuerdas que una vez me dijiste que hay doctores muggles que pueden ver dentro de los vientres de las mamás para comprobar que el bebé está bien y esas cosas? Yo solo pensaba que no sería mala idea si yo fuera a uno y…

La cara de Hermione se iluminó de pronto.

-¿Estás embarazada?

Dicho eso, Hermione corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-No estoy segura, utilicé una de esas varas que hace mucho me recomendaste y según el instructivo sí.

Era evidente la felicidad que Hermione sentía por su amiga al abrazarla pero de pronto su mirada se desvió a un artefacto en la pared.

-¡Demonios! ¡Mira el reloj!- Dijo Hermione soltando a su amiga de repente y tomando varios pergaminos de su escritorio mientras miraba nerviosamente el reloj de su pared,- Ginny, tengo audiencia en cinco minutos pero te prometo que esta tarde te haré una cita con un obstetra e iremos juntas para comprobar lo que creo y espero sea verdad.

Ginny sonrió y abrazó brevemente a su amiga por sobre el puño de pergaminos que cargaba en sus brazos.

-Gracias, te veo luego…- Hermione asintió rápidamente a las palabras de Ginny mientras se dirigía a la puerta,- ¡Suerte con la audiencia! ¡Y con Nathan! ¡Y Harry! Y todo…

Ginny estaba segura que las últimas palabras no habían sido escuchadas así que tomando el ejemplo de su amiga se apresuró a ir al trabajo pues al igual que ella ya iba tarde.

"_Por ese amor que nada pretende_

_Por este amor que pica y se extiende_

_Por ese amor que no cede al tiempo_

_Por este al amor que a veces yo mismo no entiendo"_

Esa mañana ni Draco ni Ginny pudieron concentrarse mucho en el trabajo. Tenían tantas cosas en las cuales pensar que les costaba mucho elegir una. Aunque sin lugar a dudas el pensamiento que más les rondaba era el deseo de verse esa tarde como habían planeado. Poco sabían lo que el destino tenía planeado para ellos y que justo cuando Ginny se dio cuenta que era medio día y se puso de pie con intención de abandonar el taller de costura una lechuza urgente se posó por su ventana cambiando los planes que tenían por lo que restaba del día.

La noticia de que Hermione estaba en San Mungo le había a llegado a Draco casi al mismo tiempo que a Ginny. Ron no había puesto mucha explicación en la lechuza salvo que era una emergencia de código rojo, emergencia que ninguno del círculo de amigos se había atrevido jamás a ignorar sin importar el deterioro de la amistad con el paso de los años.

Las cosas habían sucedido muy rápido, Harry había salido de la habitación de Hermione como un demente en busca de venganza mientras que Ron había salido a explicar la situación con un rostro de desesperación que era contagioso. De pronto Luna había decidido que Draco y Ginny ayudarían a Harry y a Ron y ninguno se había atrevido a negarse a pesar del miedo que les daba enfrentar al peligro sabiendo que un tercero podría salir dañado. No fue sino hasta ese preciso momento en que la taberna comenzó a desplomarse sobre todos que Ginny experimentó eso que hubiera deseado sentir en la mañana, ese miedo por su bebé y ese amor indescriptible fue posiblemente el que la hizo actuar por instinto luego que su hermano había caído inconsciente tras ser golpeado por una viga del techo.

-¡Ron!- había gritado Harry al verlo caer debajo del mostrador del bar luego de quedar inconsciente por el golpe que había recibido.

-¡Debajo de las mesas!- gritó Ginny colocándose debajo de una,- ¡rápido!

Draco había brincado hacia el otro lado del mostrador para ayudar a Ron a resguardarse mejor mientras que Harry se quedaba en medio de la habitación mirando alrededor inmóvil e incapaz de hacer algo.

-¡Potter!- le gritó Draco desde donde estaba,- ¡Busca una mesa!

Viendo que Harry no reaccionaba, Ginny salió de su escondite lo más rápido que pudo tacleando a Harry al suelo buscando la mesa más cercana como escondite. Cuando el resto de la posada cayó sobre ellos apenas habían logrado salir bien librados. El escombro cayó estruendosamente a su alrededor seguido de un silencio asfixiante que se mesclaba con la confusión de los eventos de las pasadas horas.

El primero en reaccionar fue Draco quien intentaba respirar por sobre el polvo que percibía a su alrededor. Miró el cuerpo inconsciente de Ron debajo de sí y tomó su pulso comprobando aliviado que aún seguía con vida.

-¿Ginny?- intentó gritar pero a la pregunta le siguió un ataque de tos.

Al no recibir respuesta, Draco se preocupó. El escondite que había elegido había aguantado el impacto del escombro y le había dejado espacio suficiente para apartarse de Ron y buscar la varita que no estaba lejos de ahí a tientas en la oscuridad. Pensó que con la construcción en ruinas el hechizo posiblemente se había deshecho y podía utilizar magia para salir de ahí.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Cuando el rayo rojo salió de su varita respiró aliviado por el hoyo que había abierto con ella a pesar de que la claridad lo había cegado por un momento en lo que sus pupilas se acostumbraban a ella. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para mover restos de la taberna y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. El pensamiento de Ginny atrapada en la oscuridad y asustada lo estaba volviendo loco. Empezó a gritar el nombre de su esposa apenas puso pie fuera de su cautiverio caminando en dirección a donde la había visto por última vez. No podía saber en cuál de todos los cúmulos estaba ella así que no podía golpearlo todo con la varita.

-¡Wingardium Leviosa!

Poco a poco puso a levitar la mayoría de los escombros pesados lanzándolos a los lados descuidadamente. La gente del callejón Nocturno no tardó en acercarse a ver lo que estaba pasando. No le pareció raro a Draco que ninguno lo ayudara, después de todo ese lugar estaba infestado de magos con tendencias oscuras. Luego de quince minutos interminables de incansables esfuerzos, Draco pudo ver por fin la mano de alguien que se asomaba por uno de los recovecos que se habían abierto al mover los escombros.

-¿Ron? ¿Malfoy?

Era la voz de Harry quien movía la mano de un lado a otro en señal de que se encontraba ahí. Draco se apresuró a mover más escombros hasta dejar ver la mesa que hacía escudo a Harry.

-Ron está inconsciente,- le dijo a Harry notando que Ginny estaba con Harry pero no se movía,- ¿Ginny?

-Sigue con vida,- se apresuró a decirle Harry para alivio de su amigo,- creo que abriste la entrada de aire justo a tiempo.

Draco la sostuvo en sus brazos levantándola al vuelo. Parecía dormida pero le preocupaban muchas cosas.

-¿Se ha golpeado?

Harry asintió con pesadez.

-¿Y a ti qué demonios te pasó hace rato? ¿Por qué no te hiciste a un lado como ella te dijo?

El enojo en el tono de Draco era evidente y Harry supo que se merecía la reprimenda.

-Estaba pensando en el poco tiempo que le quedaba a Hermione y lo inconveniente que era quedar sepultado bajo la taberna…

Draco se contuvo de reprenderlo una vez más. No es que no quisiera hacerlo pues aún estaba preocupado por Ginny y el bebé. Pero entendía la angustia de Harry por la posibilidad de perder a Hermione. Él mismo la había experimentado minutos antes. Observó a Harry buscar apresuradamente entre sus ropas y hojear el atlas sin detenerse mucho en las primeras páginas.

-Potter, necesitas a los Aurores,- señaló Draco viendo que su amigo parecía estar actuando mas bien por desesperación,- debes esperar por ellos…

-No hay tiempo,- lo atajó cerrando el libro bruscamente y buscando su varita entre sus ropas,- lleva a Ginny y a Ron a San Mungo. Diles que lo siento mucho… en serio lo siento mucho.

-Potter, necesitas tranquilizarte. Sólo no lograrás nada…

Fueron inútiles las palabras de Draco ya que Harry desapareció sin darle oportunidad de agregar nada más. Miró a Ginny que seguía inconsciente y desapareció para aparecerse en San Mungo justo en el pasillo de emergencias.

-La taberna "La mano de la momia" se ha desplomado en el callejón Nocturno y hay un hombre entre los escombros, dijo apresuradamente colocando a Ginny en una camilla que estaba en el pasillo,- no está herido de gravedad pero está inconsciente.

Después de ver que el personal del hospital se movilizaba y llevaba a Ginny a una habitación, Draco decidió esperar en el pasillo. Si tan solo supiera a dónde había ido Harry, habría ido también detrás de quienes le habían hecho eso a su esposa.

-¿Draco?

Luna Lovegood iba pasando por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Hermione con una taza de café cuando lo encontró. De pronto recordó que ella y Ron eran pareja… o algo por el estilo.

-¡Luna!

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Han atrapado a Flint?

Draco supo cómo darle la notica pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Casi cuando empezaba a balbucear, entraron los medi magos con Ron sobre una camilla flotante que uno de ellos hacía levitar con una varita. La expresión de horror de Luna no se hizo esperar.

-¿Es ese Ron?

Draco asintió pesadamente.

-¿Qué pasó?- quiso saber ella.

-Era una trampa… encontramos a Flint pero puso un hechizo en el bar en el que estaba, el techo se desplomó sobre nosotros.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Ron está...?

-Está bien,- la interrumpió dándose cuenta que estaba a punto de perder el control de sí misma,- está inconsciente pero está vivo.

Luna suspiró aliviada notando que los medi magos que llevaban a Ron tomaban una de las habitaciones contiguas.

-¿Y los demás?- se apresuró a agregar con la misma ansiedad con la que había preguntado por Ron posiblemente apenas recordando que no solo Draco y Ron habían salido un par de horas atrás.

-Ginny está en otra habitación…- respondió Draco con pesadez,- entró en pánico cuando se terminó el aire debajo de los escombros y se desmayó. Harry fue detrás de Flint apenas puso un pie afuera.

Los ojos de Luna se clavaron en el suelo al escuchar lo sucedido. Podía entender las razones por las que Harry actuaba tan implacablemente y la desesperación evidente en los ojos de Draco. Ella misma no podía estarse quieta ahora que sabía que Ron había salido herido en el altercado.

"_Y a veces me lleva tan lejos donde nunca he estado_

_A veces se me pierde y vuelve al rato_

_Entre cálido y frío_

_Este amor es tuyo y mío"_

-Debo avisarle a Neville lo que ha pasado,- dijo Luna alejándose de él

Draco asintió con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Tenía el cuerpo recargado sobre la pared que daba justo frente a la puerta por donde se habían llevado a Ginny. Luna se dio cuenta que había muy poco en el entorno por lo que Draco estuviera interesado. Seguramente al igual que ella solo quería escuchar que la persona a quien amaba estaba bien. Luna suspiró al saber que no podía hacer más que lo mismo esperando también noticias de Ron mientras miraba de reojo la otra puerta por la que lo habían llevado a él.

-Espera,- le dijo Draco caminando detrás de ella,- iré contigo. No creo recibir noticias pronto… además, me volveré loco esperando aquí.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hermione, Luna fue empujada fuera de ella por una de las sanadoras. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar siquiera cuando el café que llevaba en las manos cayó manchándole los zapatos gracias a los cuales no sufrió quemaduras. Neville salió de la habitación inmediatamente después con la expresión más angustiada que ninguno de los dos le había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Luna…- dijo apresuradamente dirigiéndose a ella,- es Hermione. Ha dejado de respirar.

"_Y a veces me confunde el cielo con la tierra_

_A veces no sé si va o ya regresa_

_Entre cálido y frío este amor es tuyo y mío."_

**Listo! Estoy muy contenta de haber terminado por fin con éste capítulo aunque no pensaba dejarlo tan inconcluso como ha quedado… en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado y que unan más los puntitos de lo que ha sucedido. Como se dan cuenta, esto es lo que pasa antes del incidente de la taberna y unos minutos después de ello pero antes de que Ron recupere la consciencia. En fin… ya me entenderán, ya ven que a mi me gusta eso de jugar con el tiempo (para referencia "Las Crónicas del Fénix" XD).**

**En fin, no les quito más tiempo. Miren que desde hace tiempo quería continuar pero hje tenido mucho trabajo, gracias a Dios. Y las siguientes dos semanas tengo evaluaciones así que posiblemente me tarde otra vez para subir el siguiente. Pero como les dije, el final no está lejos y estoy segura que el fict llegará a su fin antes del inicio del próximo año (buuuu! Voy a llorar!). Por otro lado les quiero decir que aparte del LCF, avancé un poco en un viejo FF en inglés que hace mucho había empezado. Ojala que quienes entienden ese idioma lo sigan tb cuando lo suba. Bueno, me despido y muchas gracias por los comentarios. Por cierto, me hizo gracia que me mandaran un comentario pidiéndome actualización el 17 de noviembre… por un momento me pareció que uno de los lectores había recordado que era mi cumple… pero luego pensé ¿Cómo lo iban a saber si nunca se los he dicho? XD**

**Ahora sí me voy. Gracias por leer y no se olviden del review… yo me tomo meses en actualizar pero lo hago. Creo que se pueden tomar 5 minutos en un review ¿No?**

**Saluditos!**

**TLAL =)**


	45. Te Voy a Perder

**DISCLAIMER: La canción es de Alejandro Fernandez. Los personajes, ya saben, son de JK Rowling pero después de escribir de ellos por tantos años casi los siento míos aunque la ley diga que no.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA Y CINCO**

"**Te Voy a Perder"**

**Por:TlalGalaxia **

A veces hay que correr para alcanzar los sueños. Pero literalmente correr. El mapa me mostraba la locación de Flint y al parecer seguía en Inglaterra por una extraña razón. Al salir de callejón nocturn me dirigí a la calle principal de Diagón. La mano de la momia yacía derrumbada detrás de mi y mis amigos, aunque un poco lastimados, seguían con vida pero si no me apresuraba, posiblemente ese no sería el caso para otra persona.

Siendo un chico que creció sin padres, muchas veces en mi infancia me había entrenado para no pensar en "el hubiera". Mi más preciado mentor: Dumbledore, una vez me había dado una cátedra acerca de vivir en el pasado cuando me encontró pasando largas horas frente al espejo de Oesed a los once años. Posiblemente si en ese momento me viera reflejado frente al mismo espejo me vería al lado de Hermione. Pero mientras me daba el valor para dar un paso más y otro más, intentaba poner en algún lugar de mi cabeza el deseo de haber hecho las cosas distintas en el pasado junto con ese pensamiento fatalista de Hermione en San Mungo.

Me aparecí en las afueras de Londres. En una de esas zonas que comenzaron siendo industriales en el siglo XVIII pero que ahora solo son fábricas y bodegas abandonadas en el área náutica mercante de la ciudad. Caminé más temeroso que temerario, era la escena perfecta para encontrar un malhechor como Flint. Y casi como si me hubiera visto venir, lo vi correr a hurtadillas como escondiéndose de mi como las ratas dentro de una de las viejas bodegas abandonadas. Me sentí molesto por su cobardía, pero más me exasperó el tic tac en mi cabeza que me indicaba el poco tiempo que le quedaba a Hermione. Y posiblemente fue eso lo que me hizo actuar aún más fieramente.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Mi rayo rojo le rozó un brazo haciéndolo tambalear pero sin perder el equilibrio del todo. Flint parecía sonreír complacido mostrándome todos sus dientes chuecos y amarillos. Me acerqué un poco más con la varita en alto.

-Todos estos años, Potter ¿Y sigues tras de mi?

Su voz era áspera y burlona. Era exactamente como la recordaba años atrás cuando éramos rivales en el campo de Quidditch y él siempre estaba dispuesto a tirarme de mi escoba.

-Sabes que nunca persisto,- le respondí con el hechizo en la comisura de los labios para evitar que se desapareciera una vez más.

-Pero ésta vez te noto más persistente. No me digas que es por esa sangre sucia que estás aquí.

-Sabes perfectamente bien por qué estoy aquí. Y te advierto que no tiene caso que desaparezcas porque tengo la manera de encontrarte en cualquier parte del mundo.

-Ya veo…

Flint se tocó la barbilla con la mano que no sujetaba la varita como meditando lo que iba a hacer. Posiblemente el hecho de que era la segunda vez que daba con su paradero lo desconcertaba pero supo entonces que era verdad lo que yo decía.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Protego!

Flint se quedó quieto unos segundos, luego su sonrisa hizo aún más evidente el estado de descomposición de su dentadura. Acababa de darse cuenta de que tenía una ventaja.

-¿No me respondes el hechizo?

-Sabes perfectamente que te necesito vivo. De otra manera me olvidaría de que soy un Auror y de que tengo que entregarte a las autoridades.

-¿Y entonces cómo me vas a detener? ¡Avada Kedavra!

Corrí a escudarme detrás de uno de los pilares de la inmensa bodega. Él tenía razón, me sería difícil detenerlo y llevarlo a San Mungo, pero no era imposible. Hermione me necesitaba y no la iba a defraudar.

"_No, no te vαyαs _

_αun quedαn pαlαbrαs _

_mil frαses del αlmα_

_y entre ellαs no estαbα el αdios_

_esperα por Dios"_

Draco Malfoy sujetó a Luna por la cintura luego de escuchar las noticias acera de Hermione. Casi inmediatamente después les pasó por un lado un grupo de cuatro medi magos que casi los derriban para entrar a la habitación de su amiga. Draco los observó aplicarle hechizos mientras le proporcionaban pociones que le hacían engullir a fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos había visto antes una escena como esa y el tono que manejaban los expertos era tan apresurado que era alarmante ya que ponía en evidencia que el peligro de muerte de Hermione era serio. Luego de varios minutos de arduo trabajo, la más joven del grupo salió de la habitación para explicar la situación.

-Logramos mantenerla con vida,- dijo agitadamente luego de tan ardua labor,- pero no podemos garantizar mucho tiempo si el contra-maleficio no es realizado lo más pronto posible…

La chica perdió la voz en su agitación. Y las personas en el pasillo se miraron unos a otros. La señora Granger cargaba en sus brazos a la pequeña Lily quien se había negado todo el día a irse de San Mungo y a Draco le pareció que la niña entendía tanto como la abuela la gravedad de lo que la enfermera recién había dicho. Neville y Mallory también estaban ahí y ella sujetaba fuertemente la mano de Neville como consolándolo de lo que acababa de ver y escuchar. Y aparte de Draco y Luna, un hombre al que Draco ubicaba como Nathan Butler, esperaba de pie con el cuerpo recargado en la pared posiblemente esperando por mejores noticias.

El silencio era sepulcral, cosa que a Draco siempre le había incomodado, así que se atrevió a hacer las preguntas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

La enfermera cerró los ojos y suspiró antes de contestar.

-Un par de horas… tres a lo máximo con ayuda de los medi-magos.

Draco soltó la cintura de Luna y la giró para verla de frente.

-Ayudaré a Harry… solo iré a ver que Ginny esté bien y encontraré a Flint.

-Yo voy contigo…

Malfoy apenas dejó que Luna terminara esa pequeña frase cuando la detuvo con la más severa de las miradas.

-No es necesario. Debes quedarte para que me avises si Ginny tiene alguna complicación o por si Ron la tiene.

Luna quiso replicar pero supo que estaba de más. Ella no era la bruja poderosa que Ginny era o la del gran repertorio como Hermione. No estaba entrenada en combate como Harry o Ron y tampoco había sido mortífgo como Draco. Nunca antes le había parecido que sus habilidades fueran tan pocas hasta ese momento. Pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza en lo que se daba media vuelta y caminaba en dirección a la habitación donde tenían a Ron. Draco hizo lo mismo encaminándose a la de su esposa.

-Aún la tenemos que revisar,- le dijo una enfermera cuando no lo dejó pasar.

-Ella… ella estaba… está en estado.

La enfermera tomó nota de lo que Draco le decía pero aun así no lo dejó pasar. Él intentó ver dentro de la habitación, pero un medi mago la revisaba y solo pudo verle la planta del pie.

-Espérame…- susurró antes de apartarse del lugar yendo camino a la chimenea que lo sacaría de ahí por medio de polvos flu.

"_Fαltα besαrte mas, acariciarte_

_ademas hay promesas_

_de esas que hay que cumplir_

_No te puedes ir"_

Luna Lovegood tampoco pudo entrar a la habitación de Ron por las mismas razones. La enfermera solo le dijo que "el señor Weasley" aún seguía inconsciente y que estaban intentando reanimarlo. Miró su reloj apresuradamente y vio que ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que la enfermera les había prometido tres horas para Hermione. Odiaba eso de que el tiempo fuera relativo y aparte hiciera mancuerna con la Ley de Murphy.

-¿Luna?

Al escuchar su nombre se dio media vuelta a pesar de haber distinguido el tono de voz de la persona que la llamaba. Él, por otro lado, parecía no muy seguro de saber el nombre de una de las mejores de amigas de la mujer que decía amar.

-Nathan.

El hombre sonrió nerviosamente antes de hablar. Luna no quería tener una de esas conversaciones donde sabía que tenía que consolarlo pero pensó que no tenía otra manera de dejar de pensar en el tiempo que entre menos querías que pasara más rápido corría.

-No te preocupes por Hermione, ella estará bien… ha salido de situaciones peores.

Casi había terminado la frase cuando el medi mago que atendía a Ron salió de la habitación y Luna fue detrás de él para intentar sacarle cualquier tipo de información. Estaba tan ansiosa por escuchar algo que ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse de Nathan.

-¿Cómo está el señor Weasley?

El doctor la miró seriamente y le habló un tono que intentaba tranquilizarla pues era obvio que estaba afectada.

-¿Es usted algo del paciente?

Luna sabía que no tenían ningún parentesco con él que la hiciera titular de recibir noticias así que la mentira se formó en su cabeza tan pronto como escuchó la pregunta del doctor.

-Soy su esposa, Luna Weasley.

Posiblemente el doctor la vio tan segura en su declaración que no dudó en darle el diagnóstico a la mujer a la que él asumía estaba diciendo la verdad.

-Él está bien,- le dijo luego de un largo suspiro,- por lo menos físicamente está bien salvo por unas costillas rotas pero que en este momento ya intentan repararle pero no sabemos por qué no podemos reanimarlo. Hemos estado aplicando hechizos resucitadores continuamente pero él simplemente no vuelve en sí.

Luna lo miró largamente como no queriendo creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Cómo era eso posible siquiera? Si Ron no tenía ningún problema físico, entones debía estar bien.

-¿Y eso es normal?- quiso saber ella.

El medi-mago se encogió un poco de hombros mientras contestaba.

-Hay muchas razones por las que puede estar inconsciente, señora Weasley. Y mientras no averigüemos cuál es la que lo mantiene, digamos, dormido, no podemos encontrar la manera de volverlo en sí. Dennos tiempo y no se desespere ¿Quiere pasar a ver a su marido?

Luna asintió rápidamente siguiendo al doctor mientras le indicaba a una enfermera que la dejara pasar a verlo. Apenas lo vio inconsciente tomó el asiento al lado de la cama en la cual lo tenían recostado.

-No tarde mucho,- le dijo la enfermera dirigiéndose a la puerta,- en unos minutos le daremos una nueva dosis de pociones y encantamientos.

Luna asintió pesadamente apenas volteando a verla. Era Ron el que le interesaba ahora. Apacible y con los ojos cerrados le pareció que solo estaba dormido. A diferencia de Hermione quien fácilmente podía ser confundida con un cadáver si no fuera porque los Medi Magos decían lo contrario.

Tomó su mano con fuerza y sintió su calidez. Estaba segura que una persona con esa calidez no podía estar mal. Además, si Ron moría de esa manera, el equilibrio del mundo estaría mal ¿No? Luego de haber perdido tantas cosas y apenas aprendido a caminar por sí mismo, sería muy injusto que tuviera que morir justo cuando empezaba a vivir.

"_Rompe cabezas sin piezas_

_los planes_

_los sueños que apenas comienzan_

_esto es un error_

_nadie mas, va poner en tu boca su amor_

_no como yo"_

Flint era un hueso duro de roer. Posiblemente uno de los más difíciles de mi carrera ya que mi plan para capturarlo contaba con muchas restricciones y él lo sabía. Mientras que yo intentaba desarmarlo, él me regresaba maldiciones mortales. Me encontraba ante una gran desventaja pero no por eso dejé de intentarlo.

La inmensa galería con pilares que era la bodega se volvió testigo de nuestra pelea sin cuartel a pesar de que yo empezaba a temer que si no intensificaba mis ataques no lograría vencerlo a tiempo. Tiempo que no estaba seguro de tener ¿Y si Hermione…? Deseché la imagen de mi cabeza, no podía doblegarme a mis temores mientras me encontraba en medio de una pelea. Decidí en dado caso pensar en ella como la recordaba con esa mirada consternada al verme desordenar la cocina pero incapaz de reclamarme algo. Y yo a sabiendas de éste hecho a veces me aprovechaba y ponía cara inocente ante el indicio de algún reclamo.

-¡Bombarda!

El pilar en el que me resguardaba voló en mil pedazos y la explosión me dejó aturdido pero pude leer las palabras en los labios de Flint mientras se acercaba a mí y me apuntaba con la varita.

-Estás distraído, Potter ¿Y así pensabas atraparme?

-¡Desmaius!

Mi hechizo casi le da pero sus reflejos fueron más rápidos y se hizo a un lado dándome tiempo para ponerme de pie y buscar resguardo en un nuevo pilar. Mi sentido del oído estaba volviendo a mí poco a poco así que pude escucharlo cuando gritó a todo pulmón.

-¡Puedo derribar todos los pilares de la bodega, Potter! Tú sabes cómo me gusta volar cosas ¡Bombarda!

Ésta vez pude moverme antes de que la explosión hiciera efecto y rodé por el piso lejos del pilar que prontamente desapareció ante el impacto del hechizo de mi adversario.

-Muy bien, Potter. Ahora sí te estás concentrando.

Flint tenía razón, el motivo por que cual no había estado peleando de la manera en que normalmente lo hacía era porque el pensamiento de Hermione disminuía mi nivel de concentración. En otras ocasiones, lo máximo que podía perder si no capturaba a mi presa era que mi adversario se escapara o incluso morir, cosa a la que no le tenía miedo. Pero perderla a ella o morir y que Lily se quedara sola, y al no poder evitar preocuparme y pensar esas cosas, me llenaba aún de más temor y certeza de que perdería.

"_Te amo sin miedo_

_te amo cobarde_

_te amo sin tiempo_

_te amo que arde_

_lo sé, te perderé"_

Cuando Draco Malfoy salió de San Mungo se dirigió al único lugar de donde sabía podía conseguir más pistas: a la entrada del callejón Diagón. Ahí habían encontrado a Hermione y había sido ahí donde Harry había encontrado incrustado en la pared esencia de Flint. Estaba seguro que con eso podía localizar al ex mortífago sin problemas.

Para su sorpresa, el área estaba acordonada y resguardada por cuatro Aurores que lo miraron severamente para no dejarlo pasar.

-¿Qué quiere usted?- demandaron groseramente.

Draco se sintió acongojado. No tenía tiempo para lidiar con ellos por lo que utilizó hechizos aturdidores seguidos de uno de confusión para que no recordaran quién los había atacado. Se acercó a la pared de ladrillos que normalmente se transfiguraban en la entrada del callejón Diagón y levantó su varita frente a él.

-¡Lorem mostrare!

Draco contempló la esencia de la nutria de Hermione seguida de la del zorro de Flint, la cual absorbió con su varita. Miró el reloj, ya habían pasado treinta minutos de las tres horas que la enfermera había prometido para Hermione. Volteó el dorso de su mano y contempló nerviosamente la marca tenebrosa que hace muchos años había adquirido gracias al señor tenebroso. Hacía tantos años que estaba inactiva que tenía un tono pálido como deslavado.

Dio un largo suspiro, pues supo que no tenía opción. Con un toque de varita se desapareció de ahí apareciendo inmediatamente en una parte de la vieja mansión Malfoy que quedaba muy apartada de la civilización, incluso de la mágica. Era parte de un bosque privado donde Draco sospechaba que su padre alguna vez había realizado acciones nada honorables. Volvió a levantar la manga de su túnica y a pesar de saber lo que iba a ocurrir, esperó por lo mejor tocando la marca con su varita. Al momento ésta se activó con un brillo verde y se sentó en el suelo a esperar mientras dejaba que su mente divagara en la mujer peli roja por la que había renunciado a ese clan muchísimos años atrás.

Sí, era verdad que Draco se había unido a los buenos antes de que Voldemort fuera derrotado, pero una de las razones por las que lo había hecho era porque no había logrado convencer a nadie de que los Weasley siendo sangre pura no debían ser castigados. La misma Bellatrix Lestrange nunca había dejado de insistir que eran unos traidores de la sangre y que eran peores que los sangre sucia. Y a pesar de que Draco se había resistido a traicionar a sus padres, cuando Ginny fue capturada por uno de los suyos no le quedó más que ayudarle al equipo de Harry (bajo una tonta excusa de haber visto la luz y no querer ser mortífago) a entrar a la fortaleza de Voldemort y ayudar a destruirlo.

Durante mucho tiempo le había costado adaptarse a ese nuevo entorno. Especialmente luego de que sus padres murieran a manos del mismo Voldemort. Nunca había querido pensar que sus acciones hubieran desencadenado el hecho sino más bien que sus padres se lo habían buscado ellos mismos. Pero hubiera sido como hubiera sido, ahora Draco estaba feliz de tener una oportunidad de formar una familia al lado de la mujer que lo había inspirado a dar el primer paso para cambiar.

Pasaron cinco minutos y volvió a ver la marca de su brazo, nada había ocurrido ¿Es que había hecho el hechizo mal? Meditó por unos instantes sus acciones pasadas. En el momento en que había salido del Hospital había decidido utilizar el llamado de la marca tenebrosa para atraer a Flint pero había tenido el suficiente cuidado de absorber su esencia de la escena del crimen para atraerlo sólo a él y no a todos los demás mortífagos prófugos. Pero la marca tenebrosa seguía sin activarse ¿En qué se había equivocado?

Sonrió un poco al pensar en la expresión que Ginny podría poner al verlo fracasar en algo que estaba seguro saber cómo hacer. Seguramente le echaría en cara el ser el más inteligente de Slytherin solo por pertenecer a la misma generación de Crabbe y Goyle y entonces ella haría algún otro hechizo extremo y explosivo que solucionaría las cosas a la fuerza.

Apartó el pensamiento y volvió a conjurar el hechizo sobre su antebrazo y esperó unos minutos más para que la marca tenebrosa adquiriera un matiz más oscuro pero nada ocurrió. Después comenzó a dudar de la adaptación que le había hecho al hechizo original ¿Sería posible que no se pudiera invocar a un solo mortífago con la marca tenebrosa? Casi estaba seguro de que ese era el motivo pues no se le ocurría ningún otro. Tomando un hondo suspiro decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Para demostrarse a sí mismo que no se había unido al bando de los buenos solo por el beneficio de una chica a veces tenía que hacer actos desinteresados que no tuvieran que ver con ella. Sabía que en el fondo esos actos, en efecto, eran para demostrarle a ella que en su alma había una vena buena pero eso no eran más que inseguridades. Muy en el fondo, Draco le tenia a Hermione un cariño especial como amiga e incluso tal vez un poco más. Bueno, tal vez no más que Harry o Ron pero sí la apreciaba bastante. Después de todo había sido ella, y no Ginny, la primera en creer que podía cambiar y había convencido a Harry para que le dieran la oportunidad de ayudarlos. Draco sentía que eso era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella como muestra de agradecimiento y ¿Por qué no? De aprecio.

Lo único que lamentaba, si las cosas se salían de control, era no poder conocer a ese niño o niña que recién se había enterado venía en camino. Y sobre todo, no haber visto los ojos castaños de Ginny una última vez antes de despedirse de ella.

"_Te amo dormida_

_te amo en silencio_

_te amo mi vida_

_te amo lo siento_

_y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer"_

El rostro dormido de Ron despertaba en Luna mucha ternura. Por un instante tuvo la sensación de que si lo besaba despertaría como en los cuentos de hadas aunque posiblemente ella no fuera la princesa que él esperaba. Estaba de más, por supuesto y a pesar de lo mucho que quería quedarse con él todo el tiempo, la enfermera no tardó en regresar y en pedirle que la dejara sola con el paciente para administrarle lo que el Medi mago había señalado.

El reloj de la sala de espera marcaba cincuenta minutos de los ciento veinte de Hermione y aunque Luna estaba consciente de que esos minutos no eran exactos le gustaba ser optimista y creer que si había algún margen de error en el cálculo de la enfermera ese era a favor de Hermione y no en contra.

-Luna,- la voz de Nathan parecía más ansiosa que la primera vez que había hablado con ella.

Luna intentó no exasperarse con su presencia ¿Quién le había dicho que podía hablar con ella como si fuera su amiga? Para Luna ese hombre no era más que alguien que solo intentaba aprovechar las situaciones adversas de Harry y Hermione para intentar algo con ella ¿Y si estaba esperando que Hermione sobreviviera y que Harry muriera? El simple pensamiento de eso la hacía enfadar en extremo.

-Disculpe señor Butler, debo ver si mi otra amiga está bien.

La enfermera de Ginny estaba por impedirle el paso pero fue Ginny quien la hizo pasar al verla afuera.

-¡Ginny!- dijo contenta de ver que por lo menos una de los tres no estaba postrado en la cama,- ¿Estás bien?

Ginny asintió apenada.

-Solo me desmayé de la impresión y posiblemente del miedo de encontrarme encerrada y sin aire…

Luna asintió sin hacerla sentir culpable por lo que había pasado. Casi había olvidado la fobia de Ginny por los espacios cerrados luego de haber estado encerrada en la cámara de los secretos a la edad de once años.

-¿Y mi marido?- demandó Ginny casi inmediatamente. Había estado pensando en él desde el momento en que había abierto los ojos,- ¿Le ha pasado algo cuando cayó la taberna?

-No, no. Claro que no,- se apresuró a decirle,- Draco fue quien te trajo a ti y a tu hermano.

Casi como recordando lo que había pasado no pudo evitar demostrar alarma en su rostro.

-¿Y Ron? ¿Cómo está él?

Luna quiso mentirle para no mortificarla pero no pudo ocultar la preocupación.

-Dicen que está bien pero no lo han reanimado.

Ginny no supo si tomárselo para bien o para mal.

-¿Pero estará bien?

-No lo sabemos… puede que sí, puede que no. Han estado dándole pociones y hechizos desde hace media hora más o menos.

Ginny se llevó las manos al pecho e inconscientemente las bajó hacia su vientre. Estaba pensando en su bebé y en su hermano, por su puesto. Y Hermione…

-¡Hermione!- exclamó como recordando la razón por la que todo eso había sucedido.-¿Está Hermione…?

Pero Luna solo se limitó a negar pesadamente con la cabeza.

-Sigue viva pero… no hay muchas esperanzas. Harry no ha vuelto y Draco ha ido tras de Flint por su cuenta y…

-¿¡Qué?

Casi en cuanto lo dijo Luna se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

-No te preocupes, Ginny. Draco estará bien. Él solía ser un mortífago ¿Lo olvidas? Seguro no le pasa nada.

A Ginny le hubiera gustado creer lo que Luna decía con la misma ligereza pero no podía. Era verdad que Draco había sido un mortífgo pero la verdad era que no había sido el mejor de ellos y ciertamente no estaba lo suficientemente preparado para enfrentarse a Flint y menos sin la compañía de Harry ni de nadie más.

-Luna, tengo que ir a ayudarle…

"_No, no te vayas_

_aun el cafe no esta listo_

_yo se que no has visto de mi lo mejor_

_espera por favor"_

-No me rendiré tan fácil,- le dije corriendo lejos de él pero con la varita en alto,- ¡Desmaius!

-¡Protego!- ésta vez Flint no hacía por ocultarse,- siempre fuiste mejor duelista que esto, Potter.

Supe que no podía seguir siendo presa del miedo. Si de verdad quería ayudar a Hermione tenía que intentarlo todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Tienes razón,- le dije dando un paso fuera de mi escondite y mirándolo de frente con la varita apuntando hacia él,- hagamos esto como es debido.

Flint volvió a sonreír con su horrible sonrisa amarillenta y apuntó la varita hacia mí.

-A la cuenta de tres,- me dijo.

Y yo asentí seriamente tragando saliva discretamente. Las manos me sudaban pues estaba seguro que ese era el momento de la verdad.

-Uno…- dijo lentamente mirándome sin parpadear,- dos… ¡Avada…!

-¡Expelliarmus!

Esperaba que no respetara el trato como el tramposo que siempre había sido, así que había estado atento a sus acciones más que a sus palabras. Además de que tuve tiempo de reaccionar pues se distrajo con algo que no supe lo que había sido hasta que me acerqué a él para aprehenderlo. No me había percatado por qué a pesar de haber perdido Flint se carcajeaba estridentemente hasta que vi el brillo verde en su antebrazo.

-¡Lo sabía!- decía carcajeando como un demente,- ¡Sabía que volvería!

Contemplé anonadado el tatuaje de mortífago que parecía como recién hecho y resplandeciendo en un brillo verde. No era posible ¿¡Voldemort había vuelto! No tenía tiempo para eso. Definitivamente había elegido el peor momento para levantarse de entre los muertos.

Até las manos de Flint con una soga mágica para que no se soltara y tampoco pudiera utilizar la magia de ningún tipo y después me guardé su varita en el bolsillo interno de mi túnica. Si Voldemort había vuelto podía esperar a que salvara la vida de Hermione. Todo el mundo mágico podía esperar a que lo hiciera.

"_Falta besarte más, acariciarte_

_además hay mil cosas_

_que no son hermosas sin ti_

_no te puedes ir"_

-Luna, ayúdame a salir de ésta cama,- le dijo Ginny con un tono que parecía más bien una orden,- debo detener a Draco antes de que haga algo estúpido.

-Pero Draco ni siquiera saber cómo encontrar a Flint,- replicó Luna aun así ayudándola a ponerse las pantuflas.

-Ese testarudo se las ingeniará… después de todo fue idea suya el atlas localizador de Mortífagos ¿Puedes creerlo? Resultó que sí era tan brillante como siempre me ha presumido ¿Te imaginas lo pesado que se va a poner al saberlo? No puedo dejarlo morir sin antes verlo regodearse ante ese hecho.

Luna no supo si sonreír o preocuparse. Era evidente lo mucho que Ginny amaba a Draco pues incluso esa parte petulante que la mayoría odiaba de él, ella encontraba tierna y necesaria en su vida.

-¿Y tú cómo lo vas a encontrar?

Ginny se llevó la mano a la cabeza intentando pensar. Era verdad. Ella no tenía manera de encontrarlo sin el atlas que Harry se había llevado. Y a pesar de saberse el conjuro posiblemente solo Luna le podría ayudar en ese momento y no eran suficientes ellas dos para hacer el hechizo de cuatro. Además del tiempo que desperdiciarían buscando un atlas para transfigurar. Habían investigado tantos hechizos localizadores cuando Lily se había perdido, tenía que haber uno que pudiera utilizar.

-Necesito cuatro magos para encantar un Atlas… y un Atlas…

Luna la escuchó atentamente pensando que las enfermeras no le permitirían meter dos personas más en la habitación.

-Puedo traer a Neville y a Mallory pero no se si les permitan entrar…

-¡Inténtalo!- la apresuró intentando ponerse de pie pero fracasando inevitablemente.

Luna se apresuró a sujetarla para que no aterrizara en el suelo y la colocó sentada de vuelta en la cama cuidadosamente.

-Ginny… no creo que sea prudente que salgas de la cama en este momento.

-Pero Draco…- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua de pronto.

-Debes confiar en las habilidades de Draco por el momento,- la consoló regresándola a recostarse en la cama,- no hay nada que podamos hacer por el momento.

-Pero debemos ayudarlo, Draco no puede…

Luna pudo notar lo inquieta que estaba su amiga e intuyó, a pesar de no saber que Ginny estaba embarazada, que estar consciente mientras todos esos eventos ocurrían no le podía hacer ningún bien. En ese sentido Ron podía decir que tenía la suerte de no saber cuántas de sus personas queridas corrían peligro en ese momento. Aunque al tener ese pensamiento Luna hubiera osado omitir que uno de esos seres queridos bien podía ser Ron. Fue por eso que Luna se justificó ante lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡Dormiens!

Y Ginny se quedó dormida de inmediato con la cabeza llena de pensamientos acerca de Draco en peligro de muerte.

"_Rompe cabezas sin piezas_

_los planes_

_los sueños que apenas comiezan_

_esto es un error_

_nadie mas va poner en tu boca su amor_

_no como yo"_

Pero Draco Malfoy no estaba en peligro de muerte, por lo menos aún no. Seguía en el bosque privado de la finca Malfoy esperando a que Flint se apareciera tras el llamado de la marca tenebrosa que había invocado. Contempló su propia marca y ésta había tomado el color oscuro de años atrás. Luego miró el reloj, ya había pasado casi una hora desde que había dejado el hospital y diez minutos desde que había hecho el llamado de la marca tenebrosa. Draco sabía que de todos los mortífagos aún libres y vivos, de los pocos que no ignorarían el llamado era Flint pues siempre había aspirado a ocupar uno de los círculos internos como del que Draco había gozado aún sin merecerlo o desearlo. Y si él no estaba ahí era porque tal vez Harry ya lo había atrapado.

Intentó pensar en otras posibilidades pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra. Por otro lado le seguía inquietando el fallo de su primer hechizo, así que sacó su varita y la apuntó al centro del claro del bosque en el que se encontraba.

-¡Manifesto!

El zorro plateado salió de su varita una vez más como si él mismo lo hubiera conjurado como su propio expecto patronus. Algo dentro de sí le decía que tenía que poner atención en algo pero no estaba seguro de qué se trataba. Y mientras el fantasma del zorro se desvanecía en el aire, la respuesta lo golpeó como un bólido.

Apresuró el paso en dirección a la finca, pues no se podía aparecer dentro debido a la protección que hace siglos un antiguo Malfoy había puesto. Ahí utilizó polvos flu para trasladarse al ministerio de magia ya que sabía que no podía aparecerse directamente ahí. Si Flint no había atendido al llamado posiblemente Harry ya lo había aprehendido y lo había llevado ahí para que le dieran veritaserum o alguna poción especial que usaban los Aurores para hacer hablar a los delincuentes sin recurrir a los hechizos imperdonables.

Al llegar a la recepción se dirigió corriendo a los elevadores presionando el número dos, el cual era el piso que lo llevaba al departamento de seguridad mágica donde se encontraba el cuartel general de los Aurores. Una vez ahí, pidió a la chica de la recepción hablar con el señor Potter.

-El señor Potter no está,- le dijo con un tono ocupado acomodando la correspondencia de su jefe.

-¿Puedo hablar con su jefe?

-El señor Shacklebolt está ocupado en un caso muy importante.

-Estoy seguro que estamos trabajando en el mismo caso,- insistió apresuradamente conteniéndose de desmayarla ahí en su asiento.

-Usted no es Auror ¿Cómo puede estar trabajando en un caso?

-Señorita, entienda ¡Esto es urgente!

-Todo es urgente aquí, señor ¿Cree que estamos de día de campo?

Draco suspiró exasperado pasándose la mano por el cabello repetidamente como para contenerse de usar las manos en el cuello de la recepcionista. El reloj detrás de ella mostraba una hora y media transcurrida en el tiempo de Hermione. Luego comprobó la hora con su propio reloj con la esperanza de que el de la oficina estuviera mal pero se dio cuenta que no era así. Por lo que decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a San Mungo e intentar localizar a Harry por otro medio. Y casi en cuanto pensó en eso se le ocurrió una idea.

-Claro ¡El llamado de la sangre!

-¿Disulpe?

La recepcionista del cuartel de los Aurores contemplaba a Draco como si se hubiera vuelto loco de remate y él se dio cuenta que había estado hablando en voz alta. Apenas disculpándose con un par de palabras torpes, se dirigió una vez más al elevador que lo llevaría al atrio principal para tomar la chimenea que lo conduciría a San Mungo donde buscaría a Lily para hacer el mismo hechizo que había hecho con Harry y Hermione para encontrarla a ella. Tal vez una vez ahí podía desviarse un par de minutos para preguntar por Ginny y su bebé. Quería creer con todo su corazón que todo estaba bien con ellos.

"_Te amo sin miedo_

_te amo cobarde_

_te amo sin tiempo_

_te amo que arde"_

Una de las reglas principales de los Aurores es la de estar siempre alerta. Sí, la misma que un mortífago me enseñó a la edad de catorce años. Y aun así, a lo largo de los años fui aprendiendo que nunca se podía estar lo suficientemente alerta ¿Qué habría dicho Barty Crouch si me hubiera visto distraerme esa fracción de segundo cuando Flint me demostró que una varita no es indispensable para dar pelea? Una patada fue suficiente. Y ni siquiera tuvo que acertar. Solo distraerme lo suficiente para lanzarse a sí misma al Támesis cuando estábamos cerca de la ventana. Sea de paso dicho que me arrebató la varita al hacerlo.

De más está decir que me tomó por sorpresa. Para cuando reaccioné ya lo veía atravesando el vidrio de la ventana en un estridente sonido acompañando de una risa burlona de mi enemigo. Mi instinto fue más fuerte que mi pensamiento racional. Apenas di dos pasos de impulso cuando ya me encontraba por los aires en dirección al río al igual que él. Mi cuerpo se empapó instantáneamente al impactar contra las frías y contaminadas aguas del Támesis. Mis brazos comenzaron a moverse para sacarme a flote. Debajo de esa agua chocolatosa era imposible ver a dónde se había ido así que lo busqué apresuradamente con la vista tan pronto nadé a la superficie. Ya me llevaba cinco metros de ventaja nadando a la orilla por lo que me apresuré a buscar entre mis ropas la varita que minutos antes me había guardado en la túnica.

-¡Desamaius!

Me era difícil ser certero en esas condiciones y mucho peor cuando la varita no era mía. Fue cuando recordé que cargaba conmigo la escoba encogida en mi bolsillo derecho. La monté mucho más rápido de lo que tardé en sacarla y desencogerla. Para entonces Flint ya se encontraba en la orilla del río y se levantaba apresuradamente la manga de la túnica para tocarla con mi varita.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Mi varita voló por los aires y Flint corrió fuera del agua y en su dirección pero yo aceleré en mi escoba y lo sujeté por el cuello levantándolo en el aire. Flint se retorcía como la cucaracha que era pero yo lo sujeté con fuerza. Ambos estábamos empapados y el viento comenzaba a hacernos titiritar.

-No importa… lo que… hagas…- le decía con dificultad pues mi manera de sujetarlo lo estaba asfixiando,- prefiero morir… antes que cooperar… para que rescates…. a una sangre… sucia.

-No pensaba pedirte permiso ¡Accio!

Con mi mano libre llamé mi varita mientras me preparaba a partir pero Flint tenía otro plan. Sentí un dolor agudo en el dorso de mi mano obligándome a gritar y a soltarlo involuntariamente. Me había mordido y el frío sólo había intensificado el dolor. Fueron inútiles mis reflejos. A pesar de no haber sido una gran altura la de su caída, el miserable de Flint tuvo la mala suerte de caer sobre su nuca y golpearla con el filo del muelle. Luego su cuerpo inerte cayó dentro del río. Me apresuré a sacarlo pero desde entonces me temía que era inútil. No había bromeado cuando me había dicho que jamás ayudaría a Hermione y que prefería morir antes que hacerlo.

De todos modos saqué se cuerpo del agua y lo monté en mi escoba para luego dirigirme al ministerio de magia. Posiblemente aún había algo que hacer. Aun cuando estuviera muerto posiblemente había algo qué hacer. Tenía que ser así. Yo no podía perder a Hermione así…

"_Te amo dormida_

_te amo en silencio"_

No demoré mucho el llegar al ministerio de magia. Mis compañeros, los que eran Aurores se apresuraron a recibirme en el atrio. Sus rostros al verme empapado con un cuerpo inerte sobre mi hombro eran indescriptibles.

-Necesito un forense de magia… o un especialista en espectros de magia… o una poción de muertos vivientes…

-Potter ¿Qué pasó?- me dijo uno.

-Flint está muerto pero lo necesito vivo ¿Y si lo hacemos un inferí?

-Estás diciendo disparates,- me dijo otro quitándome el cuerpo inerte de Marcus Flint de los hombros y colocándolo en el suelo para revisarlo.

La mancha de sangre en mi espalda era la que había brotado de su cráneo mientras lo transportaba. Yo no estaba herido y tampoco lo había asesinado intencionalmente pero seguramente miles de especulaciones comenzaron a formarse en sus cabezas aunque ellos estaban lejos de mi atención o de mi consciencia. Apenas sí me daba cuenta de cuantas personas estaban hablando conmigo.

-No estás bien, Potter,- era la voz de una mujer. Me era familiar, así que supuse que debía ser una de mis colegas,- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Flint está muerto pero aun así podemos ayudarla ¿No?

-¿Ayudarla? ¿A quién hay que ayudar?

"_te amo mi vida_

_te amo, lo siento"_

Parpadeé un par de veces y luego la miré como si apenas me diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Sentí mi pecho estrujarse antes de pronunciar las siguientes palaras.

-Hermione… fue atacada por Flint… una maldición con sello… está en San Mungo… ahí la dejé… Voldemort ha vuelto… Flint está muerto… necesito un experto…

-Harry,- apartando al grupo de Aurores que me rodeaba se acercó Kingley Shacklebolt. Su grandes ojos oscuros me miraban preocupados mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro,- ¿Estás bien?

Asentí brevemente pero después insistí en mi petición.

-Hermione está en San Mungo y Flint está muerto… la… la maldición sellada.

De pronto Shacklebolt pareció comprender a lo que me refería. Lo vi mirar a sus espaldas, como cotejando algo con algún compañero. Lo distinguí como el hombre que me había ayudado a quitarme a Flint de encima y lo vi negar pesadamente con la cabeza.

-Harry, si Flint está muerto, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Sentí que mi sangre corría a gran velocidad por mi cuerpo y me puse de pie de un brinco para insisitir.

-Claro que se puede hacer algo ¿Y si lo hacemos un inferí? ¿Y si absorbemos su sello personal en una varita?

-Harry… Harry…- su tono era conciliador mientras me sujetaba por los hombros,- si convertimos a Flint en un inferi, será un ser sin consciencia que nada tiene que ver con el original. Un ser así, además de ser peligroso, no te puede ayudar a hacer el conjuro que mejore a Hermione porque no se le puede controlar con nada. Y su sello no nos sirve de nada si no está la voluntad original que ordene ese espectro.

Me quedé perplejo ¿Qué es lo que intentaba decirme? Sentí esa pesadez en el pecho una vez más antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Quieres decir que Hermione…?

Era imposible que yo dijera otra palabra. Solo pensarlo me privaba de la realidad. Mi mente me llevaba a eventos aislados de hace cinco años cundo por fin habíamos vivido juntos y disfrutado el uno del otro. A esa noche en Hogwarts cuando le había pedido ser mi esposa y ella había dicho que sí. A una realidad que nunca sucedió donde yo veía crecer a Lily al lado de ella porque ya no había miedos que nos empujaran en ninguna otra dirección. Vivir juntos por fin y sin daños a terceros por una vez ¿Por qué cuando por fin eso era posible era cuando me era arrebatada de una manera tan… tan… vil e injusta?

-Harry,- la voz de Shacklebolt me devolvía a la realidad una vez más,- debes ir a verla. Es decir… aún tienes tiempo para despedirte ¿No?

Sus ojos indagaban los míos pero sus palabras me habían golpeado una vez más. Sabía que lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones, pues esa era la verdad después de todo. Aun así mi alma comenzó a caerse en pedacitos mientras me daba la vuelta en dirección a la chimenea del atrio ¿Despedirme? ¿En verdad era eso lo que iba a hacer? ¿Decirle adiós? Apenas el día anterior le había dicho hola de nuevo…

"_y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer_

_En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder"_

***Tlal vistiendo una armadura del siglo XV y a prueba de balas***

** Hola de nuevo. Si has leído éste capítulo ten por seguro que te amo. Si lo has leído y fuiste de los que me leyeron cuando recién lo inicié, te adoro. Mucho tiempo ha pasado, muchas cosas han pasado tanto en la vida de mis personajes como en la mía (y claro que en las suyas) que siento que llevo una vida escribiendo éste fict. Justo hoy se me ocurrió reescribir algunos capítulos y sustituirlos por algunos viejos que no me gustaron mucho ¿Qué opinan? Sobre todo la intro del fict que creo que es la que ha espantado a algunos lectores y hasta de OOC me han acusado. **

** Pero bueno, ya nos les cambio el tema… gode nasai… no me odien y solo esperen a que termine el fict para mandarme maldiciones vudú si creen que las merezco. Al principio la verdad me tardé porque vi que los comentarios habían bajado… so, me desanimé un poco (al contrario que con Las Crónicas del Fénix, la cual por cierto tb está por ser actualizada). Luego vinieron las parciales… las vacaciones… más trabajo… preparar el próximo semestre… pff! Pues nada. Me he demorado lo que me tenía que demorar. De haber podido terminarlo antes, pues lo habría hecho XD.**

** Lo mismo de siempre, espero encuentren algo bueno y rescatable en el capítulo. Personalmente se darán cuenta que soy un mucho melodramática. Será que vivo en el país de las churronovelas… tb conocidos como culebrones en España XD. Y no podía dejar de hacerlo. Les he dejado lo que en México llamamos "Un final de viernes". Anque el siguiente capítulo no es capítulo de Lunes. Es el desenlace. Estaba considerando escribir un epílogo pero ya ven. Si de por sí el fict es kilométrico XD. Bueno, pues me dejan el post… según mi Word ya he escrito siete mil siento ochenta y seis palabras. Seguro tú podrías escribir unas cincuenta de feedback ¿No? Gracias por leer =)**

**TLAL**


	46. Tan solo tú

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de JK Rowling y Warner Brothers Trade Mark y la canción es de Franco de Vita e interpretada a dueto con Alejandra Guzmán.**

"**Tan solo tú"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

"_Tú me das, las cosas que yo quiero cuando menos me lo espero"_

Hermione Granger sabía que las cosas no estaban bien. Unos segundos de descuido habían sido los que habían ocasionado su estado actual y no tenía manera de saber por qué era que se encontraba así. Si tan solo su atacante no hubiera sido tan ruin como para atacarla por la espalda…

Para su desgracia, la maldición usada en su contra la hacían capaz de percibirlo todo a su alrededor sin ser capaz de moverse. Luego de caer el suelo supo que estaba paralizada de pies a cabeza. Había visto cómo el anciano Tom la había encontrado en la entrada al callejón DIagón y se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado a San Mungo. Podía percibir, sonidos, olores e incluso podía formar una imagen en su cabeza de lo que ocurría a su alrededor en un mapa mental que casi le decía cuántas personas había a su alrededor o las ventanas abiertas en su habitación. Pero sobre todas las cosas sentía mucho frío e impotencia.

Impotencia sobre todo al cuchar los sollozos de Lily y luego cuando Harry la había tomado de la mano antes de partir en busca de su atacante. Sabía que se lamentaba, que se culpaba de cierta manera y que el ataque se le atribuía al enemigo de años de Harry: Marcus Flint. Ella no había logrado verlo o escucharlo cuando fue atacada. Recién se había visto con Nathan y le había hecho saber que iba a intentar una relación con Harry y había decidido pasar al callejón Diagón a hablar con Ginny sobre el ultrasonido. Estaba emocionada por su amiga y por su bebé. También porque por fin había sacado de su pecho la situación con Nathan. No se lo había tomado con alegría pero había manifestado que él solo quería su felicidad y se había despedido de él con un beso en la mejilla y un apretón de manos.

Luego de eso solo recordaba oscuridad y las voces a su alrededor. Nadie había estado con ella para presenciar el ataque y sabía dentro de sí que aunque se cuerpo se resistía a perder la batalla con el maleficio, sus minutos estaban contados.

"Harry ¿Dónde estás?" Intentaba decir pero sólo lograba escuchar su propia voz en su cabeza retumbado como si estuviera encerrada y sólo el eco rebotara en las paredes de su mente.

No quería morir, pero pensaba que si así estaba escrito, por lo menos quería partir con el aroma de su piel cerca de ella y su mano apretando la suya.

"¿Lily?"

Hubiera dado lo que fuera por escuchar la sonrisa de Lily en lugar de su llanto, pero sabía que cualquier cosa que hiciera nadie más podía escucharla.

"_Tú me das, el aire que respiro"_

Lily Potter estaba dormida en los brazos de su abuela cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamándola y se despertó sobresaltada llamando de inmediato la atención de la misma.

-Duerme más, Lily… todo va a salir bien.

Pero Lily había dejado de pensar en la fatalidad que se avecinaba por lo menos por unos minutos. Estaba segura de haber escuchado la voz de su madre llamarla y urgió a su abuela para que la colocara en el suelo. Judy Granger entendió de inmediato y ante la posibilidad de que fuera la última vez que la niña viera a su madre con vida, decidió darle la oportunidad que se le acercara por voluntad propia.

Lily trepó la cama de su madre y se sentó junto a ella dejando que su cuerpecito se acurrucara junto al de ella. Estaba imposiblemente helada pero Lily mantuvo el pensamiento de que aún estaba viva. Las luces en las piedras alrededor de ella se lo confirmaban. Si había entendido bien, mientras siguieran emitiendo luz es que seguían trabajando para mantener a su mamá con vida.

"Mamá, háblame" el pensamiento de Lily buscaba consuelo más que respuestas.

Antes, cuando vivía con sola con su madre el mundo había sido demasiado distinto. En su memoria no había recuerdos de su padre mientras crecía. Todo lo que ella había conocido como familia eran su madre, sus abuelos y el tío Ron que era más bien como un tío lejano que venía solo en su cumpleaños de algún lugar lejano. Pero de todos, la persona con la que siempre había tenido un vínculo inexplicable con ella era su madre. Lily sabía que era tal vez porque era su madre pero muchas veces no la veía como solo eso. Para ella, Hermione Granger era su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, tras el regreso de su padre las cosas habían cambiado de manera radical ¿Cuántas veces no había deseado que se padre regresara? Incluso aquella vez que Hermione le explicó quién era su papá y no había querido darle la razón de por qué no estaba ahí y ella en un intento desesperado había le había enviando a él una foto de ella y su mamá para recordarle a su padre que aún existían. Quizá simplemente se había olvidado de ellas, había pensado mientras pensaba con todo el corazón "Papá, papá… encuentra a papá" como si la lechuza pudiera leer su mente. Pero al no recibir respuesta no le quedó más que pensar que no había manera de comunicarse con él o que en realidad ni ella ni su mamá le importaban. Una realidad muy triste para saberla a los tres años, pero había aprendido a vivir con ella.

La verdad era que Lily Potter había aprendido a vivir con muchas cosas. El ser una niña de su inteligencia venía con precios más altos que el que pagaban los niños normales. Ella tenía que soportar, por ejemplo, que todos los adultos la trataran como el ser indefenso e ignorante que no era. Solo su mamá sabía de lo brillante que podía ser su pequeña mentecita y al mismo tiempo no siempre estaba segura de que su madre la entendería aún si le explicara. Era por eso que Lily, a pesar de ser capaz de comprender y formular el lenguaje sofisticado de un niño de doce años, había decidido mantenerse en silencio de los adultos. Le parecía que era mejor guardar silencio y dejarlos hacer asunciones de quien era ella en lugar de demostrarlo. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba en una de esas situaciones en las que tenía que probarse a sí misma.

"¿Lily?" Lily sabía perfectamente que la voz que escuchaba estaba en su cabeza pero supo inmediata e inequívocamente de quién se trataba. Sus ojitos fueron los primeros en reaccionar, reacción que fue malinterpretada por su abuela quien se apresuró a acariciar su espalda repitiendo la misma frase una y otra vez.

-Todo estará bien, pequeña, todo estará bien.

Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad porque cuando la abuela Granger dijo eso fue la primera vez que las luces alrededor de Hermione se apagaron y Lily sabía lo que eso quería decir. 

"_Tú serás, lo que tanto buscaba y yo creía que no existía"_

La voz de Lily en su cabeza había sido lo último que Hermione había escuchado cuando de pronto perdió consciencia de su cuerpo y del mundo material a su alrededor de la manera en que lo recordaba. Sintió su cuerpo más ligero y por más que quiso contactar con Lily se dio cuenta de que le era imposible. Algo estaba pasando y no eran buenas noticias.

Era como su una fuerza la jalara lejos de donde quería estar y la llevara a todos los lugares excepto la habitación en san Mungo. Muy pronto se encontró reviviendo escenas de su vida al azar sin sentido ni razón.

"No me extraña que no tenga amigos"

La voz de Ron diciendo esas palabras le habían herido en lo más profundo haciéndola correr en dirección al baño de niñas. Hermione sabía que esos pasos tenían consecuencias peligrosas pero se vio a sí misma en la misma situación y no hizo nada para impedirlo, simplemente lo volvió a vivir. Enfrentando al Troll con un pánico inmenso a pesar de todo lo que había estudiado durante el verano. Fue entonces que Hermione deseó haber hecho algo más en ese momento que no fuera solo temblar de miedo. Sabía que Harry y Ron estaban por venir y a pesar de seguir dentro del mismo recuerdo, se encaminó en dirección a la puerta y los vio venir corriendo. Harry venía jalando de Ron quien venía tropezándose con la tela de la túnica. Hermione sabía que eso era algo que no había logrado ver la primera vez y se quedó conmocionada mientras Harry se lanzaba al cuello de la bestia que la había estado atacando.

"_Tu vendrás, robándome la vida pa' fundirla con la tuya."_

Tan pronto como había sentido el cambio de lo material a lo inmaterial de sus recuerdos, Hermione sintió de nuevo el peso de estar postrada en la cama en que había estado minutos antes. Lily ya no se encontraba en la habitación ni sus amigos. Sabía que estaba rodeada de medi-magos que intentaban resucitarla y era por eso que a pesar de saber que estaba en esa habitación, de pronto podía sentirse inundada de sus recuerdos y un segundo después en la realidad. De momento se encontraba montando a Buckbeak abrazada de la cintura de Harry como si su vida dependiera de eso y un segundo después de vuelta a esa cama.

Y de pronto todo volvía a la normalidad. Hermione estaba de vuelta en esa cama sin poder hacer algo para remediarlo.

"_Y que será de mi cuando en tus brazos yo descubra  
Que tú serás el cielo que jamás podré tocar  
Es imposible ya lo sé, abrázame."_

Poco sabía Harry que mientras él intentaba encontrar a Flint, Hermione luchaba por su vida, Ron estaba inconsciente no muy lejos de ella, Ginny era revisada por un sanador y Draco y Luna escuchaban la terrible noticia de que Hermione había dejado de respirar. Tampoco supo nada de los siguientes eventos, mientras Harry luchaba contra el supuesto asesino de Hermione, Draco realizaba experimentos con la marca tenebrosa y la vida de Hermione se convertía en un reloj de arena al que no se le podía volver a dar vuelta una vez caídos los últimos granos.

No supo tampoco de la conclusión de Draco, ni Draco supo de la muerte de Flint. Lo único que Harry supo, al abandonar el ministerio de magia es que estaba en camino a decir el adiós que no quería decir. Fue así pues que cuando Draco llegó al ministerio de magia, no se había enterado que Harry había estado en el mismo solo minutos antes de su llegada. Y que mientras él discutía con la asistete de Shaklebolt, Harry se estaba apareciendo en el atrio del hospital. Ignoraba éste pues, que mientras eso ocurría Luna discutía con Ginny antes de mandarla a dormir y que Lily había pasado más de una hora intentando convencer a su abuela de regresar a la habitación de su madre. Judy, por su parte, creía inhumano dejar que su nieta viera a su madre morir, si éste fuera el caso.

Pero sobreponiéndose a su dolor, Harry se encaminó en dirección a la habitación de Hermione apenas saludando con la mirada a Neville y Mallory que seguían esperando afuera. Sus amigos entendieron de inmediato en la expresión de su amigo que la misión había fallado y que no había más que hacer. Mallory se apresuró a sujetar la mano de su esposo para darle consuelo. Neville no tardó en dejar salir un sollozo y sin pena utilizó el hombro de su esposa para llorar abiertamente. Harry envidió entonces la capacidad de su amigo para aceptar los hechos y expresar su dolor.

"_Tú me das un golpe de energía cuando estoy sin batería  
Tú me das, la vida en un instante"  
_

En la habitación de Hermione solo una enfermera estaba con ella. Leía un libro de remedios de maldiciones mientras miraba esporádicamente que las piedras alrededor de su paciente siguieran irradiando luz. Harry ignoró deliberadamente lo impersonal que le parecía la actitud de la enfermera y concentró su atención en Hermione. Su cuerpo inerte era casi imposible de ver ya que adelantaba a la vista los hechos futuros que más temía. Con Flint muerto, no había manera de evitar que las luces que las rocas alrededor de ella se apagaran en cualquier momento. Rendido, sujetó su mano con fuerza como muchos años atrás lo había hecho en la enfermería de Hogwarts y ella estaba petrificada por efectos del basilisco. Pensando lo que no daría porque todo fuera tan sencillo como usar una mandrágora o hacer que un fénix llorara sobre ella. Cualquier cosa que ella necesitara para sobrevivir, él lo haría, aunque tuviera que pelear con el mismo Voldemort una vez más.

Fue entonces cuando su cabeza encendió las luces de alarma. Miró a la enfermera nerviosamente preguntándose si era prudente dejar pasar tiempo antes de avisar el regreso del mago tenebroso más poderoso que jamás conoció. Aún cuando seguía sin comprender cómo es que eso había ocurrido. Pero luego de pensarlo por unos segundos llegó a la conclusión de que un mundo donde no volvería a ver los ojos castaños de Hermione o a escuchar su risa, o su voz preocupada, no valía la pena ser salvado.

"_Tu serás, la historia más bonita la que nunca se te olvida  
Tú vendrás, entregando tu vida para hacerte con la mía."_

Cuando Luna Lovegood salió de la habitación de Ginny, supo que no tenía ninguna otra excusa para evitar a Nathan por lo que intentó hacer de su salida la más rápida y con apariencia ocupada posible. Para su suerte, quien la interceptó al salir no fue Nathan sino el mismo Draco Malfoy quien la jaló del brazo apartándola a un lugar menos concurrido para hablar con ella.

-Necesito encontrar a Harry.

-Draco, yo no tengo idea de dónde está. Al hospital no ha venido y ya casi han transcurrido dos horas…

Luna perdió el aliento al tratar de hablar. Le era difícil decirlo pues creía que eso llamaría a la mala suerte. Draco la detuvo.

-La única manera de encontrarlo es que Lily haga el hechizo del llamado de la sangre…

Luna guardó silencio por unos segundos sin comprender la urgencia de su amigo o el por qué decía disparates como esos en ese momento.

-Draco, recuerda que Lily no puede hacer ningún hechizo por dos razones: la primera es que solo tiene cinco años y la segunda, y la más importante, es que Lily no habla.

Draco asintió consternado. Era verdad ¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Cuando la idea genial había saltado a su mente minutos antes en el ministerio de magia, jamás había tomado a consideración ese pequeño detalle. El primero no le importaba demasiado. Sabía que Lily debía ser la digna hija de sus padres y que de alguna manera, a pesar de infringir la ley, lograría que la niña realizara el hechizo.

-¡Pero necesito encontrar a Harry!

-¿Has encontrado a Flint?- Luna no pudo ocultar la alegría que ese pensamiento le traía.

-Pero eso no es lo importante, Luna.

-¿Cómo que eso no es lo importante? ¿Has olvidado que Hermione está inconsciente por su culpa?

Luna estaba desesperada y el comportamiento de Draco solo la sacaba de quicio.

-A eso voy, Luna. Lo que pasa es que no fue Flint quien atacó a Hermione.

-¿Qué?

Draco se descubrió el antebrazo mostrándoselo a Luna mientras empezaba a hablar.

-Todos los que fuimos mortífagos compartimos una marca como ésta…

Luna no pudo esconder su alarma ante la acción de su amigo.

-Escóndela Draco, alguien la puede ver ¿Recuerdas lo difícil que fue convencer al ministerio que era mentira que tenías esa marca?

Draco se apresuró a guardarla pero continuó hablando de cualquier manera.

-Hace unos minutos activé la marca tenebrosa utilizando el fantasma de la magia de Flint… bueno, más bien intenté activar la marca tenebrosa como lo que creíamos que era el fantasma de la magia de Flint.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Harry y Ron se apresuraron a asumir que Flint había atacado a Hermione. El espectro de magia en la escena del crimen no pertenece a un mortífago y por ende no pertenece a Flint.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Harry está buscando a la persona equivocada?- Judy Granger se había acercado a los amigos de Hermione para pedirles información de la persona que había atentado contra su hija y de pronto había escuchado algo que lejos de tranquilizarla la alarmó mucho más.

La pequeña Lily Granger estaba en sus brazos y su mirada de sorpresa indicaba que había entendido mucho más de lo que le habían dado crédito en el pasado. Draco reaccionó de inmediato al verla.

-Nena, necesito que nos ayudes a encontrar a tu papá.

Lily miró muy seriamente al tío Malfoy. No estaba habituada a los amigos de sus padres pero sabía quiénes eran porque su madre siempre había hablado de ellos con mucho cariño en las historias que le contaba para dormir. Lily sabía que el tío Malfoy era el malo que se había hecho bueno y que su mamá confiaba en él.

-¿Y cómo supones que Lily va a saber en dónde está su padre?- A Judy la pareció que Draco estaba haciendo una petición imposible.

Draco insistió.

-Vamos nena, intentémoslo, es para ayudar a tu mami…

Judy reaccionó furiosa apartando a la niña de Malfoy.

-¿Cómo te atreves a poner en las manos de una niña de cinco años la gran responsabilidad de la vida de su madre?

Judy caminó en dirección a la habitación con una furia que podía ser detectada a varios metros a la redonda. Draco y Luna fueron tras ella por dos motivos, el primero para insistir y la segunda para disculparse. Pero ninguno de los dos tuvo la oportunidad de hablar pues en cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hermione, los tres adultos y la niña contemplaron sorprendidos que el hombre que sujetaba la mano de su amiga era el mismo por quien pensaban emprender una incansable búsqueda.

Antes de entrar, notaron cómo su amigo Neville lloraba desolado. Judy fue la primera en correr a ver a su hija. Miró a Harry cuyos ojos estaban más llenos de culpa que de lágrimas y la mirada de la mujer dijo más que su propia boca pues al querer hablar, algo en el pecho le impedía emitir sonidos. Harry adivinó la pregunta.

-Perdóname, Judy. Yo no…- quiso decir que no pudo hacer nada, pero no se atrevió a negar que había metido la pata. Y entre pensar una cosa y decir la otra, tampoco pudo decir mucho.

Judy colocó a Lily en el suelo antes de sentarse a los pies de su hija. La enfermera se apartó de la cama y caminó en dirección al sofá junto a la ventana. Era evidente para ella que no se realizaría ningún contra hechizo en la mujer que estaba atendiendo y que sus servicios no serían solicitados.

Segundos después de Judy entró Draco.

-Harry, necesitamos buscar a quien le hizo esto a Hermione.

Harry solo escuchó la voz a sus espaldas pero no se molestó en girar la cabeza para ver a su amigo. No quería perderse los últimos minutos de Hermione por nada del mundo.

-No puedes rendirte tan pronto,- ésta vez era Luna quien hablaba.

Harry quiso agradecerles el apoyo y explicarles lo que había pasado. Pero su dolor era mucho más grande que sus ganas de hablar. Fue Malfoy quien insistió una vez más.

-Harry, aún tenemos tiempo…

-No hay nada qué hacer…- dijo por fin Harry sintiendo que cada palabra que salía de sí desgarraba un poco más su pecho.

-Sí, lo hay, Harry. Tengo una pista que…

-¡Flint está muerto!- el grito de Harry perturbó a todos los presentes incluyendo a Lily quien caminó lejos de él para sujetar la mano libre de su madre que Harry no sujetaba. Entonces las siguientes palabras de Harry fueron más serenas,- entiende… solo quiero estar con ella mientras aún respira.

Draco no pudo ocultar se desesperación y rodeó la cama de Hermione para ver a su amigo de frente.

-Flint no fue quien le hizo esto a Hermione.

_"Y que será de mi cuando en tus besos yo entendía  
Que tú serás [serás] el cielo que jamás podré tocar  
Es imposible ya lo sé"_

Harry arqueó ambas cejas mirando a su amigo sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Se puso de pie de inmediato dando pasos largos que lo acercaban a él y lo sujetó de los hombros mientras le hablaba.

-¿Qué dices? No… ¿Por qué?

Le costaba coordinar sus pensamientos y mucho más le costaba hacerlo con las palabras que decía. De haber sido más coherente habría preguntado cómo es que había llegado a esa conclusión y si sabía entonces quién lo había hecho.

-La marca tenebrosa,- se apresuró a decir Draco alejándose de él,- quien realizó la maldición en Hermione no es un mortífago porque la marca que tomé de la escena del crimen no corresponde a uno. Intenté convocar la marca tenebrosa para llamarlo y el hechizo no funcionó con esa esencia.

Harry comprendió al instante que cuando se activó la marca de Flint éste había creído que había sido Voldemort pero sólo había sido Draco. Eso le aliviaba por un lado pero al mismo tiempo había comprendido que saber todo eso no era de gran ayuda.

-Estamos peor que cuando empezamos…-La voz de Harry era como la de un desahuciado,- no tenemos manera de saber quién lo hizo.

Draco miró a su amigo sin poder ocultar su desesperación. Luna miró a uno y luego al otro creyendo que en cualquier momento la idea brotaría y se apresurarían y harían lo que tuvieran que hacer para salvar el día, pero los segundos pasaban y Harry dio un hondo suspiro antes de volver a su asiento a sujetar la mano de Hermione.

-Lo siento,- le dijo con amargura,- ésta vez no seré el caballero de brillante armadura que va en tu rescate. No puedo hacer nada por ti…

Y fue ese sentimiento de impotencia el que logró que pudiera derramar las primeras lágrimas y supo entonces que una vez hecho esto, jamás se detendrían.

Fue Lily quien trepándose a la cama al lado de su mamá, estiró la mano libre y sujetó la de su padre. Draco y Luna miraron conmovidos la escena sintiéndose intrusos en esa escena familiar y empezaron a caminar fuera de la habitación.

_"Que tan solo tú me das [me das]  
La vida que yo siempre quise para mí  
Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname."_

-Esta es la segunda vez que te rindes conmigo ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

Harry escuchó la voz de Lily intentando relacionar ese mensaje con los deseos de la niña. No supo qué decirle al contemplar esa mirada severa frente a sí. Era verdad que los ojos de Lily eran verdes como los suyos, pero eso nada tenía que ver con la expresiva mirada que su personalidad le infundía. Era tan intimidante como una vez lo había sido la de su madre.

-¿Lily?- Judy estaba sorprendida pues era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar.

Lo mismo aplicaba para el resto de las personas que conocían a la niña salvo para Harry quien ya una vez había tenido la gracia de escucharla hacer lo mismo. Era como si ella solo reservara sus palabras para asuntos importantes. Y Harry de inmediato entendió que de alguna manera su propia hija intentaba darle un mensaje que ella consideraba muy importante.

-¿Dónde escuchaste esas palabras, nena?

Harry tomó a la niña por la cintura y la colocó en la orilla de la cama para mirarla de frente. Lily bajó la cabeza pero subió la mirada y luego señaló su cabeza.

-Mamá dijo que te lo dijera.

Harry sintió que su pecho se estrujaba ¿Sabía Hermione que sería atacada? ¿Lo había presentido esa mañana y se lo había hecho saber a su hija de alguna manera? Eso no tenía sentido.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijo?

Luego de la pregunta de su padre, Lily rió. Harry y Judy miraron a la niña desconcertados.

-Dice mi mamá que por primera vez en tu vida aprendas a escuchar.

Harry miró a la niña, luego a Hermione y finalmente a Judy quien luego de pensar por unos segundos se incluyó en la conversación.

-Hermione Jean y Lily siempre compartieron un vínculo muy especial. Siempre me pareció que se comunicaban sin palabras…

-Dice mi mamá que no sabe quién la atacó pero puede averiguarlo.

Lily dijo esas últimas palabras en un tono más alto que su abuela para llamar la atención de su padre. En ese instante Harry decidió que no quedaba espacio ni tiempo para jugar al incrédulo. Ni tampoco era el tiempo ni el momento para preguntar cómo es que esa comunicación funcionaba.

-Dile a tu mamá que me diga qué necesita.

Harry sujetó a su hija de los hombros con cariño mientras le hacía la pregunta. La niña giró la cabeza hacia su madre inmediatamente y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Harry se dio cuenta entonces que Hermione le estaba pidiendo algo a su hija que ésta no quería hacer.

-¿Qué es?

Lily ignoró la pregunta de su padre al negar nuevamente con la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos, la niña asintió con la cabeza a pesar de tener los ojos inundados en llanto.

-Dice que quiere que quiten las piedras a su alrededor.

_"Por pensar solo en mí  
[Por pensar solo en mi, por pensar solo en mi]_

_Por no darte más de lo que te doy  
[Por no darte más de lo que te doy]"  
_

-No.

La respuesta de Harry era definitiva. Harry simplemente no podía comprender cómo era que eso iba a ayudar a Hermione cuando precisamente hacerlo la mataría.

-Dice mamá que necesita que las muevan y las vuelvan a poner minutos después.

La enfermera protestó al instante desocupando el sillón en el que estaba y avanzando en dirección a su paciente.

-Eso es imposible,- dijo alarmada,- quitar las piedras le ocasionará morir casi inmediatamente. Su cuerpo se degradará más rápido y…¿Creen acaso que revivirla es algo sencillo?

Lily sujetó la mano de su padre una vez más.

-Mi mamá insiste,- luego de esas palabras, más lágrimas corrieron por su rostro,- pero cuando las piedras se apaguen, no podré hablar con ella.

Harry miró a la enfermera, luego a su hija y finalmente a Hermione. El diagnóstico de la enfermera era que activar las runas no era garantía de que Hermione despertaría. Pero también si no lo intentaba, estaba condenado a que al transcurrir unos minutos más, Hermione de cualquier manera dejaría de respirar.

_"Por amarte simplemente  
[No me pidas hacer]  
Lo que no puedo hacer"_

Cuando Luna abandonó la habitación se encaminó a la de Ron. Era inútil que se secara las lágrimas pues no cesaban de salir. Iba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos fatalistas que no se fijó cuando casi derriba a Nathaniel Butler. Por un momento, Luna sintió pena por el hombre. Después de todo no había hecho más que amar a Hermione y seguramente enterarse de que no había salvación para la misma lo mataba tanto como mataba a Harry por dentro.

Siguió su instinto y lo sujetó de la mano.

-Nathan… siento mucho no haberte prestado la atención que necesitabas antes,- Nathan la miró angustiado. Luna adivinó que la culpa de Nathan estaba tan arraigada como lo estaba en Harry,- debí entenderte un poco más ya que yo misma viví una situación parecida con alguien a quien quise mucho y me costó resignarme a no tenerlo.

-Luna…- las manos de Nathan temblaban al sujetar las suyas,- yo no vengo a hablar de eso. Yo… creo que se quién atacó a Hermione.

_"Si tú quieres, si puedes, olvídame tú"_

La realidad que Harry percibía en la habitación no era la misma que Lily percibía. Desde su llegada a la habitación había podido escuchar la voz de su madre que intentaba consolarla diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien si ella hacía y decía lo que le pedía. Lily era muy joven pero aun así quería ayudar a su mamá y no se sentía amenazada por ello.

Hermione, por su parte, lamentaba de sobremanera el tener que exponer a su propia hija a tales aprietos pero no tenía ninguna otra manera de comunicar su voluntad. Cuando su corazón se había detenido horas antes había logrado experimentar ese lapsus de saber absoluto con respecto a sus recuerdos. Algo parecido a lo que sucedía con los recuerdos del pensadero. Con la única diferencia de que ella volvía a ser sí misma al revivir los eventos. Creía que si la desconectaban una vez más, podía sumergirse en el recuerdo adecuado para ver la cara de la persona que la había atacado.

Lo único con lo que tenía que luchar era con la negativa de Harry y entonces podría intentarlo.

"Dile a tu papá que no tenemos otra opción"

Podía escuchar los dientes de Harry rechinar de impotencia pero no quería que esa indecisión le quitara más tiempo. Ella sabía que aun cuando lograra averiguar la identidad de su atacante, todavía debía dejar un margen de tiempo para poder capturarlo. Aunque a medida que el tiempo pasaba, Hermione quería por lo menos dejar un margen de tiempo para que el suyo no fuera un caso sin resolver.

Cuando Lily insistió por tercera vez, Hermione escuchó un cuerpo caer inconsciente en la habitación.

-¿Qué has hecho?- Hermione supo que esa era la voz de su madre.

-Ella no lo iba a permitir,- entonces supo que había sido la enfermera que había caído inconsciente.

Luego escuchó los pasos de Harry abandonar la habitación para luego volver segundos después con otro par de pies haciendo ruido en el suelo. El olor le pareció inconfundible, era Draco Malfoy.

-¿Sabes reactivar las runas una vez desactivadas?

Draco hizo una pausa ¿Había hecho una señal con la cabeza?

-Tomé el curso de runas… el mismo que Hermione tomaba.

Hermione lo recordaba bien. De hecho, había sido cuando se dio cuenta que el odio que Draco le tenía no era sencillamente por el origen de ella. Hermione había comprendido esa rivalidad intelectual y la amenaza que los logros académicos de Hermione representaban para él. Al igual que ella, los libros eran lo único bueno que jamás había podido decir de sí mismo ¿Y ahora Hermione se lo llevaba?

-Hermione, vamos a desactivar las runas,- la voz de Harry era solicitante, como queriendo saber si ella estaba lista.

Hermione habría sonreído de haberlo podido hacer. En lugar de eso formuló un pensamiento para su hija.

-Dice que está lista,- dijo Lily como si la idea que Hermione recién enviaba la hubiera pensado ella misma.

A Hermione le pareció que Harry había asentido dándole instrucciones a Draco y se preparó para el viaje.

_"Tú serás (serás) el cielo que jamás podre tocar  
Es imposible ya lo se"_

Luna Lovegood entró a la habitación un poco tarde para evitar que Hermione fuera desactivada del sistema de runas. Con ella venía Nathan Butler y su entrada fue tan precipitada que nadie la pudo evitar.

-Harry, tienes que escuchar a Nathan.

La impresión del cuerpo de Hermione dando un último suspiro le seguía a flor de piel cuando los vio entrar. Ni siquiera pudo protestar cuando éste empezó a hablar.

-Creo saber quién atacó a Hermione

_"Que tan solo tú me das (me das)  
La vida que yo siempre quise para mí  
(La vida que yo siempre quise)"_

Hermione no pudo escuchar la confesión de Nathan mientras su cuerpo se perdía en los recuerdos de su vida. Había decidido concentrar su atención en el último recuerdo en lugar de que estos mismos guiaran su experiencia. Miles de recuerdo en el Caldero Chorreante fueron vividos por una versión más liviana de sí misma hasta que por fin llegó a la que estaba buscando.

Sentada en una mesa del establecimiento se encontraba Nathan cuando ella llegó apresuradamente luego de haberse dado tiempo para hablar con él. En su mente estaba la idea de hacer una visita al negocio de Ginny luego de esa reunión y era por esto que había decidido ser rápida y precisa.

-Hola, Nathan. Buenas tardes,- Hermione intentó ser lo más cuidadosa posible para no dañar al hombre que ella sabía no había intentado hacer menos por ella que solo ayudarla,- ¿Cómo estás?

Nathan la había contemplado con una sonrisa que a Hermione le pareció superficial. Por un momento le pareció que él sabía el motivo por el que ella había decidido hablar con él.

-Yo estoy bien, Hermione. Feliz de saber que encontraste a tu hija con bien.

Hermione asintió tímidamente. Sabía que si empezaba a hablar de Harry desde el principio, lo pondría a la defensiva. La parte de Hermione que estaba consciente de lo que estaba por suceder, miró alrededor intentando encontrar algo inusual de lo que al vivir esa situación no se hubiera percatado. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal. Aunque a decir verdad, estaba consciente de que el Caldero Chorreante era un lugar frecuentado por personas con no muy buenas intenciones, como había aprendido a los doce años cuando Hagrid había adquirido un huevo de Dragón en ese mismo establecimiento.

-Gracias, Nathan,- Hermione sintió que la respuesta al hombre frente a ella era automática e inevitable.

Pero había sido Nathan quien había decidido ahondar en el tema que ella había evitado en principio.

-¿Y hablaste con Harry Potter?

Hermione supo que no tenía caso negar con las palabras lo que sus ojos irradiaban desde esa mañana. Sabía de las inseguridades de Harry, pero estaba dispuesta por primera vez en mucho tiempo a darlo todo por él. Pero no pudo romper el corazón del único amigo que había tenido los pasados meses durante una de las más difíciles etapas de su vida. Así que se limitó a asentir evitando por todos los medios mirarlo a los ojos.

Nathan suspiró molesto y Hermione volvió a mirar a su alrededor cuando un hombre se levantó de su asiento y caminó en dirección de la entrada del callejón Diagón. No lo conocía y estaba segura que no podía ser Flint. Aun así hizo una nota mental con las características del hombre: alto, caucásico, cabello rubio con una calva evidente.

-¿Volverás con él?

Hermione sabía que Nathan era el tipo de personas que prefería decir las verdades directamente por muy dolorosas que éstas fueran. Ella no quiso mentirle y volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-¿A pesar de que se fue y nunca miró atrás?

Hermione sujetó la mano de Nathan.

-Ambos nos equivocamos… no podemos negarnos una segunda oportunidad. Además Lily…

Si Nathan tenía algo más que decir al respecto, no lo manifestó. Simplemente alejó la mano del centro de la mesa y lejos de Hermione y después se puso de pie.

-No digas que lo haces por Lily. Nunca hagas nada por nadie más. Es algo que ya has decidido ¿No?,- Hermione volvió a asentir,- Pues mientras seas feliz te deseo todo lo mejor…

Dicho eso le había extendido la mano. Hermione le respondió el saludo y él finalizó dándole un beso en lamejilla. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de responder y lo observó alejarse del lugar en dirección al callejón Diagón. Esperó sentada unos minutos, revisó su reloj y pensó que tenía tiempo de ver a Ginny antes de que se fuera a almorzar. Estando consciente de su entorno, la consciencia de Hermione empezó a mirar a su alrededor mientras se encaminaba a la pared de ladrillos que conducía a la entrada del callejón Diagón. No observó a nadie ir tras de ella mientras lo hacía.

_"Pero es imposible ya lo sé"_

Draco echó a andar un reloj de arena desde el momento en que la respiración de Hermione se detuvo. Solo tenía cinco minutos. Sabía que en el tiempo de los recuerdos el tiempo no importaba, aun así sabía que si dejaba pasar más de cinco minutos antes de empezar con la reanimación, le sería mucho más difícil o casi imposible hacerlo.

-Ayer, cuando estábamos buscando a Lily, Norah Sanders me pidió ayuda para incluir a la policía estadounidense en la investigación,- Harry no supo por qué es que Nathan empezaba con eso en la conversación pero no lo interrumpió mientras miraba atentamente el reloj de arena de Hermione,- al principio no me agradó le idea de alejarme de Hermione para dedicarme a eso pero me pareció que tenía que hacer lo que fuera por encontrar a Lily.

-Ve al grano, por favor,- dijo Luna notando que la situación no era agradable para Harry.

-Bueno, Norah no me ofreció ayuda para encontrar a Lily.

A Harry no le sorprendió la declaración de Nathan. Luego de enterarse de lo que Norah había hecho, no podía esperar menos de ella. De hecho comenzaba a sospechar que ni siquiera le agradaba Lily ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Y pensar que había vivido con ella por tantos años sin notarlo.

-En lugar de eso,- continuó Nathan,- me pidió ayuda para separarlos a ustedes dos.

No había remordimiento en la declaración de Nathan. Al narrar los eventos más bien lo hacía en el mismo tono declarativo que utilizaba en los tribunales. Harry no tardó en unir los cabos.

-¿Fue Norah quien atacó a Hermione?

Nathan miró a Harry seriamente.

-No puedo asegurarlo o negarlo, pero ella tenía motivos. Entre las cosas que me dijo cuando me negué a ayudarla es que si yo no me interesaba en mantener a Hermione a mi lado, ella tenía que encargarse por cuenta propia. La amenacé, le dije que si le hacía algo me encargaría de mandarla directamente a Azkabán aunque ella no fuera Británica.

-Pero obviamente eso no le interesó,- complementó Harry cerrando su puño tan fuertemente que sintió dolor en las palmas de sus manos.

Se puso de pie y buscó rápidamente la varita dentro de su túnica y al encontrarla caminó en dirección a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Luna de inmediato en tono alarmado.

Todo a su alrededor era un caos. Hermione había dejado de respirar, Draco miraba el reloj de arena sin distracción alguna, Lily estaba acurrucada en los brazos de su madre, la enfermera estaba recostada e inconsciente en el sillón junto a la ventana y Judy miraba a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer.

-Voy a traer a esa harpía aun cuando tenga que hacerlo por la fuerza.

-Harry,- lo detuvo Draco,- voy a despertar a Hermione en dos minutos. Luego de eso tenemos solo otra media hora antes de que las runas dejen de hacer efecto y su cuerpo comenzará a deteriorarse una vez más.

-Pero le quedaba una hora cuando apagamos las runas…

-Harry, cuando la apagamos, su cuerpo empezó a deteriorarse más rápido que sin las runas. El tiempo que dura desconectada es el tiempo perdido de manera acelerada cuatro veces la velocidad de lo que sucede cuando no lo está.

-Entonces actívala ya.

Draco asintió y comenzó a colocar las runas mientras que Harry caminaba en dirección a las chimeneas del atrio. No había otra manera de abandonar el hospital que no fueran las chimeneas o un traslador. No tenía idea de hasta donde tenía que ir a buscarla, pero sabía a quien contactar de la inteligencia secreta de los Estados Unidos para tener una idea más acertada.

_"Que tan solo tú serás"  
_

Hermione Granger miró a su alrededor cuando se encontró frente a la pared de ladrillo, eso era algo que no había hecho la primera vez. Sólo había revisado su bolso en busca de la varita y eso había sido suficiente distracción la primera vez pero ésta vez estaba atenta. En alerta constante como Barty Crouch le había enseñado una vez.

De pronto se quedó sin pensamientos ni palabras cuando vio a una persona conocida detrás de ella y cuando la maldición fue lanzada en su contra por una voz grave poco familiar, sintió de pronto el jalón de vuelta a la realidad.

"_Pero es imposible ya lo sé, perdóname  
Uh Oh, Perdóname."_

**Pues sí, perdónenme porque éste no es el final como se los prometí. Creí que podía cerrar todos los círculos en el capítulo y miren, se me acabó la canción y me quedé a la mitad. Pfff. Ahora lo que me mata es que no tengo otra canción para terminar, pero no de preocupen, lo solucionaré… espero =P. Sigan sintonizados y ojalá les guste la pequeña dosis de misterio. Estoy segura que ya todos saben quién fue ¿No es así? Dejen sus comentarios… miren que lo que ustedes digan puede hacerme cambiar o no de parecer con respecto al final que he decidido :P**

** Bueno, pues gracias por leerme. Y todavía me falta el capítulo final ¿Y por qué no? Puede que escriba un epílogo. Cada vez me convence más hacerlo.**

**Por cierto, he terminado mi video de "someone like you". Estoy en proceso de subirlo (27 de enero). Ojala puedan buscarlo en youtube. No puedo poner el link pero si escriben el nombre de la canción con Harry Hermione y tlalgalaxia, seguro lo encuentran. Gracias por todo =)**

**TLAL**


	47. No te vayas por favor

**DISCLAIMER: La canción jamás la había escuchado hasta que puse palabras en el buscador y apareció. Es de Virginia y Gonzalo. No sé si ellos la escribieron o alguien más pero no he sido yo. Tampoco soy dueña de la mayoría de los personajes de este fict y los que sí son míos pues no soy posesiva con ellos.**

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA Y SIETE**

"**No te vayas por favor"**

**Por:TlalGalaxia**

"_Intento no pensar en lo lejos que estas"_

Sentí un escalofrío al entrar de nuevo a la vieja oficina de Massachusetts donde trabajé los pasados cinco años de mi vida. De pronto me pareció irreal que alguna vez hubiera tenido una vida ahí y que las personas que me veían desfilar por los pasillos como demente de pronto me saludaran de buena mano con una sonrisa en el rosto que se borraba casi automáticamente al ver mi expresión.

No tenía tiempo para ellos pues me quedaba poco tiempo. Entré si mirar atrás en la oficina que había compartido con Norah. No pude esconder mi sorpresa al encontrarla ahí, no había pensado que eso sería tan fácil.

-Harry…

Su sorpresa también fue vidente. Con la única diferencia que su rostro pasmado luego se volvió en una sonrisa mientras que el mío seguramente manifestó el enojo que me ocasionaba el verla y saberla capaz de hacerle algo a Hermione.

-Quita esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro,- le dije de tajo para su sorpresa,- no he venido a charlar. Solo quiero que vengas conmigo para que deshagas lo que hiciste.

Noté su rostro manifestar desconcierto. Sus ojos miel se abrieron a su máxima capacidad y su cabeza se ladeó un poco. O bien era cierto que no sabía de lo que yo hablaba o era muy buena guardando las apariencias. Decidí no darle oportunidad de negarlo. Me acerqué de tajo y l sujeté por la túnica obligándola a levantarse.

-¡Harry!

-Ésta vez no te creeré, sé que fuiste tú.

Mientras hablaba la sacudí con todas mis fuerzas. Me dolía recordar lo mal que había tratado a Hermione cuando ella me había convencido que Hermione me había escondido cosas a propósito y que ella me estaba haciendo un favor al decírmelo. Y sobre todo me dolía haberla dejado entrar a mi vida aunque no estaba seguro si entonces lo que le pasaba a Hermione era más culpa mía o de ella.

"_el amor que siento no lo puedo controlar"_

-¿De qué hablas? Por favor, Harry… no sé de qué hablas.

-Norah, debes remediarlo,- le dije asiéndome de su brazo con fuerza.

-No puedes sacarme a la fuerza, Harry,- me dijo dejando de forcejear y plantándose con ambos pies al suelo con todas sus fuerzas,- mis colegas te atacarán si te ven hacerlo… y no te puedes aparecer o desaparecer dentro de éstas instalaciones ¿Tan rápido has olvidad tu entrenamiento como Auror de los Estados Unidos?

La dejé ir de inmediato. Comprendí que por la fuerza no podría lograr nada de ella. Sin embargo, una nueva conclusión me llegó de golpe.

-¿Es así como lo planeaste desde el principio?

"te extraño tanto que mi corazón va a estallar"

Draco Malfoy terminó de colocar las runas en su lugar un minuto después de que Harry se fue pero llevaba dos minutos intentando reanimarla sin éxito.

-¡Mamá!- las lágrimas de Lily comenzaron a brotar mucho antes de que la voz le regresara. Ella se había dado cuenta que el lazo que compartía con su madre aún no se reactivaba y eso le había traido consigo un miedo que no había experimentado antes ¿Y si nunca la volvía a escuchar?

"_vuelve ya_

_Por favor, _

_no me hagas esperar"_

Cuando abandoné ese recuerdo, me fue difícil concentrarme en uno solo. Todas las escenas de mi pasado comenzaron a condensarse en mí sin ton ni son. Sentí en un instante frío y calor; hambre y sed; alegría y miedo, tristeza, desesperanza…

Las alas de Buckbeak resonaban a mis costados. Tenía una sensación de vacío en el estómago al saberme en el aire me hacía asirme a lo que estaba más a mi alcance. Podía sentir la cintura de Harry que abrazaba con todas mis fuerzas. Sentí su olor cerca de mí mientras mi rostro se apoyaba en su espalda. Quería quedarme volando ahí por el resto de mi vida ¿Era eso el paraíso? Empezaba a sospechar que era así.

¿Es que acaso todo había terminado ya?

"_te doy la luz de mis ojos para que _

_No puedas ver y no sufras más por mi"_

-Norah,- le dije luego de un hondo suspiro,- aún estás a tiempo. Si no la liberas ahora, tendrás consecuencias.

Norah se acomodó el pelo dignamente mientras daba un paso atrás.

-Insisto, Harry ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

No podía creerle, lo que decía no podía ser verdad. Estaba seguro que mentía pero ella tenía la sangre tan fría como para mentirme en mi propia cara. No me dejó otra alternativa.

-imperio

Luna Lovegood se acercó a la cama de Hermione mientras que Judy Granger retiraba a Lily. La niña estiró lo brazos llamando por su madre aún cuando su abuela salió de la habitación sabiendo que lo peor que le podía pasar a un niño era ver a su propia madre morir. Sin saberlo, Judy estaba impidiendo que Lily tuviera la misma suerte que su padre.

-Draco, ha pasado mucho tiempo,- dijo Luna observando el reloj de pared de la habitación que estaba justo e dirección a la enfermera desmayada.

-Lo se,- dijo Draco limpiándose el sudor de la frente mientras tocaba una y otra vez la misma secuencia de runas,- pero no sé qué es lo que ha salido mal.

-Llamaré al medimago.

Draco la detuvo

-No hay nada que puedan hacer, no son las runas…

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Es la maldición, actuó mucho más rápido de lo esperado.

Mientras Draco y Luna hablaban y lanzaban hechizos a las runas una y otra vez, solo una persona se mantenía de pie en la habitación sin poder decir una palabra o hacer algo ni siquiera para salvar a la mujer que por tantos años había amado.

"Siento tu olor"

Desde el momento que había entrado por esa puerta había creído que era la mujer para él. Eran tan distintos y a la vez tan perfectos el uno para el otro. La había amado porque la admiraba, porque le gustaba todo de ella sin querer cambiar nunca nada. Ni su testarudez, ni su actitud maniática del control o esa manera en que no dejaba ninguna duda suelta antes de lanzarse a buscarlo a un libro.

Y aun así, siempre había sabido que lo de ellos no estaba destinado a suceder. No porque él no se lo mereciera sino porque él siempre había sabido, incluso antes que Harry o Hermione, que ellos eran el uno para el otro.

"_me estremece el corazón"_

Ese recuerdo de su pasado siempre lo había hecho dudar. Era verdad, cuando Ron le había propuesto matrimonio a Hermione, siempre había sabido que no era una relación que duraría. Hermione y él eran muy distintos. Él era fácilmente opacado por ella y sabía que eso les traería problemas en el futuro. Sin contar, claro, la poca química que ellos dos tenían. Harry, por otro lado, había ido varias veces a su despacho buscándola. A diferencia de Ron, Harry nunca lo miró como si lo quisiera matar. Harry nunca había manifestado celos de que Hermione pasara mucho rato con él. Pero Nathan sabía que eso era porque Harry estaba seguro de su lugar en el corazón de Hermione. Nathan sabía que Hermione y Ron no habían sido los mejores amigos antes de ser pareja y que si por alguna razón se separaran, no tendrían mucho lazo que los mantuviera juntos. Harry en cambio era una parte esencial en la vida de Hermione. Muchas veces ella pensaba en él para compartir cosas que cualquiera pensaría se dicen primero a la pareja. Pero Harry y Hermione no. Era evidente que a pesar de tener sus respectivas relaciones, obtenían el uno del otro mucho más de lo que obtenían de sus parejas. A Nathan siempre le había parecido extraño que dos personas que se entendieran tan bien, no hubieran decidido intentar una relación. Pero él no era quién para poner objeción a eso. Al contrario. Siempre había mantenido los dedos cruzados porque nunca se enteraran.

Pero ahí estaba ahora. A pesar de haber creído que la relación de ambos se había terminado por azares del destino que le beneficiaban, ahí estaba él. De frente a esa mujer que siempre viviría en su corazón. Pidiendo con todas sus fuerzas que su luz no se apague aunque al final no lo eligiera a él.

"_no te vayas por favor "_

Sentí mi cuerpo flotar como flotaba Buckbeak por los aires. De pronto todo sonido y todo sentimiento se alejó de mí. Harry ya no estaba entre mis brazos, su olor ya no estaba cerca de mí. Intenté mirar a mi alrededor con desesperación pero no había nada cerca de mí de lo cual asirme o tomar referencia. Creí que era momento de volver a ser alguien y tener peso sobre mí pero no sabía cómo regresar. Era la primera vez que no sabía cómo hacer algo y no tenía manera o tiempo de averiguarlo.

-Harry… Harry…

Quise que mi corazón hablara, que las palabras salieran pero era inútil.

-Lily… Lily…

Mi conexión con mi hija se había perdido también. Me sentí perdida, no quería que todo se hubiera acabado ahí.

"_corazón desolado "_

Nadie se dio cuenta cuando Norah Sanders salió de su oficina que no lo hacía por voluntad propia. Era tan bien sabida la debilidad por la jefa del departamento por mí, su antigua pareja de trabajo, que incluso parecieron felices de vernos salir de la mano en dirección a las chimeneas del ministerio. Con un giro de varita, ordené a Norah utilizar los polvos flu y segundos después aparecí detrás de ella conduciéndola a la habitación de Hermione.

Dejé caer la varita al contemplar la escena.

"_déjame quedarme en tus manos"_

Draco sujetaba su varita en alto y emitía descargas eléctricas al pecho de ella mientras que Luna revisaba atentamente la reacción de las Runas que la mantenían con vida. Mi distracción fue suficiente para que Norah se liberara de mi dominio y callera al suelo inconsciente.

-Harry, no funciona…- dijo Luna al verme entrar. Draco seguía concentrado en su tarea.

Me acerqué a ellos y quise hacer algo pero mis manos divagaron de un lado a otro como si tuvieran voluntad propia que nada tenía que ver con lo que yo les ordenara.

-Es la maldición,- dijo Malfoy por fin,- actuó más rápido de lo que esperaba…

Mis manos cayeron como muertas a mis costados. Miré el rostro pálido de Hermione y el estómago me dio vueltas mientras avanzaba hacia ella. Tomé su mano fría como nieve y asentí para que Draco lo intentara una vez más. Su rostro bañado en sudor me decía que ya tenía rato haciéndolo. Me incliné para besar la mano de Hermione y me quedé ahí con los ojos cerrados extrañando el aroma que desde ese momento ya no percibía.

"_mi princesa por favor _

_no pierdas la ilusión"_

Nathan Butler contempló todo sin ser capaz de hacer algo. Seguí tan pasmado como los cinco minutos anteriores. Miró a Norah Sanders que estaba inconsciente a su lado y la odió con todas sus fuerzas. Recordaba que dos días antes había tenido el atrevimiento de pedirle actuar en contra de los sentimientos de Hermione. Pero él no era así, por mucho que la amara no podía permitirse imponerle su presencia a Hermione y esperaba que ella hiciera lo mismo por Harry. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que ella no había dejado ese cabo suelto.

Si tan solo pudiera recordar lo que había pasado en el callejón Diagón la última vez que había visto a Hermione consciente… pero estaba segura de que ella lo había atacado a él antes de ir a por Hermione y era por eso que no había logrado ni siquiera ver o percibir el ataque a Hermione. Además, había despertado en el suelo del otro lado del callejón. Solo le quedaba la duda ¿Cómo lo había hecho sin que nadie en el Caldero Chorreante se diera cuenta?

Suspiró hondamente intentando alejar ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Sacó la varita de su bolsillo y apuntó a Norah.

-¡Enervate!

Norah despertó confundida pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho pues la varita de Nathan apuntaba a su rostro.

Quise llorar pero me di cuenta que al no tener cuerpo esas necesidades no podían ser satisfechas. Quise volver a volar sobre Buckbeak pero mis recuerdos se estaban yendo. Temí que morir fuera simplemente desaparecer y que todo lo vivido hubiera valido nada. No podía ser así, no podía todo redundarse a nada. Estaba segura que todos los eventos de mi pasado se conectaban con puntitos en momentos clave de mi vida y que al final de ellos, todo debía cobrar un sentido.

Si es que un sentimiento era inteligible en ese momento, era posiblemente la desesperación. Me aferré entonces a la única persona constante en todo mi pasado y que también esperaba lo fuera mi futuro. Me aferré a su recuerdo y a las cosas que había vivido con él. No quería olvidar ese olor a menta fresca de la loción de afeitar, o las vetas doradas de sus ojos verdes que se acentuaban cuando la luz de la ventana iluminaba su rostro cuando estaba sobre mí en la cama, no quería olvidar la medida de su cintura entre mis brazos o lo bien que se sentía mi cuerpo entre los suyos.

De pronto la oscuridad a mi alrededor comenzó a quebrarse como si hubiera estado encerrada en un frasco de cristal y una realidad diferente apareció ante mis ojos.

La habitación me era familiar pues estaba segura de haber estado en ella en algún momento del pasado. Había gente en ella pero todos se concentraban en lo que ocurría en un solo punto. Avancé casi como flotando en esa dirección y vi que Harry sujetaba a alguien mientras que Draco y Luna levantaban las varitas en dirección a esa persona. Acerqué mi visión y me di cuenta que era yo… o más bien un cadáver de mí. Exploré la habitación y me di cuenta que había más personas, entre ellas mi atacante. Quise decirle a Harry pero no salió ni un sonido de mí. Él simplemente miraba enajenadamente el brazo blanquísimo de una persona que comenzaba a marchitarse en la cama.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que todo había acabado.

"_siénteme en la distancia _

_cuando no me tengas cerca"_

-Quita el hechizo,- le ordenó Nathan a Norah con la varita en su dirección.

-No sé de qué hablas,- replicó ésta levantando las manos frente a sus hombros.

-Sé que fuiste tú.

-Qué irónico pero no,- replicó ella con voz fría,- no he sido yo quien le ha hecho lo que sea que le pase a ella.

-¡Lo harás aunque tenga que obligarte!

Nathan nunca perdía los estribos a menos que estuviera en una corte pero ese momento ameritaba perder mucho más que eso. Incluso Draco pareció reaccionar de su labor y Luna desvió la mirada sin dejar de lanzar el hechizo que él le había pedido.

-¿Cómo se lo explico, señor Butler? ¿Quiere usar veritaserum para que se convenza que no he sido yo?

-En realidad es más sencillo que eso,- replicó Draco apresuradamente sin perder concentración,- saca el ADN de su magia.

-¿Qué?- Nathan estaba tullido, todo estaba pasando muy rápidamente.

-¡Su patronus! Yo vi la esencia del atacante de Hermione, era un zorro.

Pero Nathan se quedó sin hacer nada.

-¡Harry! ¡Hazlo tú!- esta vez había sido Luna la que intentó determinar el orden del caos.

Pero Harry no movió ni un dedo. Tenía la mano de Hermione entre las suyas y la besaba con cariño.

-No se preocupen,- replicó Norah metiendo la mano entre sus ropas y sacando la varita. Y antes de que alguien entrara en estado de alerta, gritó,- ¡Expecto Patronus!

Un águila salió de su varita dejando a Nathan incluso más desconcertado de lo que estaba antes.

-Es un patronus manipulado,- afirmó Draco de inmediato.

-No lo es,- replicó Harry poniéndose de pie,- Norah estaba diciendo la verdad. Es hora de aceptar los hechos. No sabremos quién ha sido quien atacó a Hermione. Y aunque lo supiéramos… Ya es demasiado tarde.

"_déjate llevar más allá del mar"_

Alejé a Luna y a Draco de Hermione y la tomé entre mis brazos. Luego me coloqué sobre la cama y la puse sobre mí. Rodee sus hombro con mis brazos y dejé mi rostro reposar sobre su cabello que caía en rizos y los acaricié.

-¿Recuerdas que ésta mañana te dije que habíamos perdido el tiempo? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que lamentaba haber perdido el tiempo en otro lado cuando todo el tiempo estuviste frente a mí?

Luna dio un paso hacia atrás mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro y abandonó rápidamente la habitación. Draco apretó los puños mientras ocultaba su rostro lejos de mí y pude ver a lo lejos que Nathan y Norah no parecían como hechos de cera pues no parecían estar siquiera respirando.

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que no es así,- continué a pesar de sentir cómo mi voz se quebraba al hablar,- nunca fue así, Hermione. Todo el tiempo que estuviste en mi vida no fue perder el tiempo. Fue perfecto. Fuiste exactamente lo que necesitaba, como lo necesitaba en el momento que me lo diste. Fuiste mi amiga…

Sentí que no podía decir más mientras mi cuerpo y mis manos temblaban involuntariamente. Pero sabía que si no lo decía, las palabras que me guardara rasgarían mi pecho dolorosamente.

-Fuiste mi amiga… y mi confidente… mi maestra… mi héroe… mi familia… mi nexo con el mundo en el que crecimos… y por Merlín siempre serás lo que sea que le dé sentido a mi vida.

"_A un lugar donde solo tú y yo podemos llegar"_

Sentí sus palabras como acariciándome. Sabía que era verdad. Su vida y mi vida siempre habían sido más complementadas que con cualquier otra persona ¿Posiblemente por eso quisimos creer que era fraternidad? Sí, nos habíamos equivocado pero no por eso todo había sido un error. Harry tenía razón.

Si tan solo pudiera hacer algo para que no sufriera tanto ahora que había comprendido que era hora de decir adiós.

"_te doy la luz de mis ojos para que_

_me puedas ver y no sufras más por mi"_

Aún todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado el uno del otro no había sido suficiente para que lo dejara de amar y necesitar. Y era embelesador saber que para él era lo mismo. Cerca de él vi sus verdes ojos bañados de lágrimas y quise estar ahí para acariciar su rostro y decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Que Lily sería la luz en su oscuridad como lo había sido en la mía y que todo el tiempo que nos habíamos conocido él había sido también mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, el hombro en el que lloré y la persona de quien más había aprendido. Él era el chico que le había enseñado a la chica más lista de la clase que hay cosas más importantes en la vida que solo los libros y ser inteligente como la amistad, la valentía y, por supuesto, el amor.

"_siento tu olor _

_me estremece el corazón"_

-¿Cuál es el hechizo?

Nathan miraba a Draco al hablar como si él supiera de lo que hablaba pero no era así.

-¿El qué?

-¡El hechizo! ¡El contra hechizo!

-Nathan, Norah no lo hizo…

-¡Pero yo sí! ¡Dime el hechizo!

-¡¿Tú?,- Draco se acercó a él y lo tomó de la túnica casi levantándolo al aire,- ¿Crees que puedes casi asesinarla y veni a salvar el día? ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te ame?

-No te voy a explicar nada, Malfoy. Dime el contra hechizo.

-Cra… craciare malefekeo librare.

Harry miró a Nathan acercarse a ellos como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder a su alrededor.

-Craciare malefekeo librare.

"_no te vayas por favor"_

Sentí esa fuerza tan familiar que me arrastraba de donde se que estuviera y me transportaba como si se tratara a kilómetros de distancia haciendo que las imágenes a mi alrededor se desvanecieran de pronto y en su lugar otros sentidos aparecieran de la nada. Ese olor a menta que llegaba hasta mi paladar como si lo estuviera probando, esa sensación en mi piel de tenerlo cerca de mí y su abrazo fuerte como siempre había estado para mí. Intenté abrir los ojos pero una inmensa pesadez me lo impedía, todo lo que veía era una oscuridad infinita. Habría dudado que estaba de vuelta de no haber sido por esa voz que me susurró al oído.

"_quédate conmigo"_

…

…

…

**Necesito tiempo para despedirme. Me siento como en el último día en la escuela o como cuando tomé un avión lejos de mi país y no sabía qué sería de mí. Sin Daños a Terceros ha sido por tantos años mi válvula de escape que no me puedo hacer a la idea de que lo tengo que dejar ir. **

** Pero lo tengo que dejar ir… solo que hoy no. No puede ser! Se me terminó la canción y no puedo escribir FIN hasta que desate todos los cabos ¿No? Es por eso que todavía me falta un capítulo. No se molesten, si alguna vez leyeron mi proceso de escritura en mi bog, sabrán que las canciones han dictado mucho de lo que pasa en el fict. Y pues, solo encontré una canción que se relacionaba con lo que acaba de pasar pero no me servía para explicar exactamente QUÉ FUE LO QUE PASÓ. Se que muchos de ustedes tienen sus teorías, varias son muy buenas y espero que no les haya decepcionado por donde fue la historia. Por cierto, en la parte donde Harry piensa que Hermione ha muerto, me gustaría sugerir un mash-up de "amiga" con Miguel Bosé. Esa iba a ser la canción del cap pero pues no quedaba en TOOODO.**

** No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, ahora sí, espero, el final del SDT. Muchísimas gracias por seguir conmigo en esta loca travesía. A los que me leyeron desde el 2007 y a los que empezaron en algún punto entre esa fecha y hoy. E incluso a los nuevos que apenas descubrieron el fict. Y que incluso meses después de haber terminado de escribir el fict están por aquí. GRACIAS. De verdad no tengo con qué más agradecer que me agreguen a sus favoritos o que me dejen mis adorados reviews (hint hint). Nos estaremos viendo pronto.**

**TLAL**

**PS: Por cierto, no dejen de ver mi video de "Someone like you" en youtube. Soy TlalGalaxia en youtube. Tambien busquen mi galería en Deviantart. Tengo unos fanarts nuevos de HH y de RL, seguro les gustarán. Véanlos y comentenlos. En deviantart soy Bloodywoman. Hay ligas desde mi blog de livejournal =)**


	48. Eres

**DISCLAIMER: Ésta canción es de una de mis bandas favoritas "Café Tacuba" y cada que la escucho me hace suspirar. Obviamente no soy dueña de ella ni de los personajes de ésta historia. Espero les guste.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Sí, lo extrañaban, lo se jijiji… éste capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono. **

**CAPÍTULO CUARENTA Y OCHO**

"**Eres"**

**Por:TlalGalaxia**

La luz de la lámpara parpadeó velozmente ante el silbido del viento que entró por la ventana. Rápidamente sujeté mis papales con una mano mientras levantaba el tintero con la otra. Llevaba cinco días trabajando en el caso y no podía permitirme un accidente de ese tipo (aunque sabía que un hechizo podría haber reparado el error, por supuesto).

Una sombra conocida se paró de pronto frente al marco de mi puerta. El hombre frente a mí sonrió al verme metida en ese embrollo y corrió a cerrar la ventana y las cortinas. Cuando me vio más relajada, se acercó a mí y me extendió la mano. Lo miré dubitativamente una fracción de segundo antes de acceder a su invitación a ponerme de pie y dejar que sus labios encontraran los míos luego de dejar los pergaminos y el tintero olvidados sobre mi escritorio.

-La habitación está muy sola,- me susurró al oído.

Intenté no sonreír pero el tenerlo tan cerca y abrazándome siempre tenía el efecto de hacerme perder la voluntad. Colgada de su cuello, olí el perfume en su pecho antes de apartarme contra mi voluntad.

-¿Y Lily?

-Duerme

Dicho eso deslizó sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo nuevamente hacia sí. Reposé mis manos en su pecho absorbiendo su aroma nuevamente. Mis rodillas se sintieron débiles por un instante, así que accedí a darle un beso breve antes de apartarme de nuevo. Su mano atrapó la mía sin dejarme apartarme demasiado.

-Se lo debo,- le dije con mirada seria insistiendo en mi voluntad para volver al mi trabajo.

Harry suspiró antes de asentir. Luego me robó otro beso largo que me quitó el aliento y que me hizo considerar seriamente la idea de dejar mi trabajo detrás, pero me resistí a lo segundo.

-Estaré en la habitación por si cambias de parecer,- caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo en el marco. Mi pecho aún palpitaba exaltado y mis pies me gritaban que lo siguiera,- despiértame si estoy dormido,- agregó,- aunque lo más probable es que no lo esté. Nunca puedo dormir si no estás a mi lado…

"_Eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres,"_

Dormité varias horas en la habitación sin poder conciliar el sueño de bien a bien. Me despertaban hasta los más mínimos sonidos del exterior, hubo un momento en que creí que el ruido de la cortina rozando la pared era audible para mis oídos. No fue sino hasta que pasadas las tres de la mañana, Hermione entró a la habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Y no fue sino hasta que sentí su cuerpo ocupando el lado vacío y frío de la cama que el sueño empezó a inundarme y sin darme cuenta ya estaba dormido como un bebé con mi brazo alrededor de su cintura.

A la mañana siguiente fue ella quien me despertó. Su cabello rozó mi rostro haciendo cosquillas en mi nariz y la sentí ponerse de pie para abandonarme de nuevo.

-¿Te desperté?

-Si quieres que duerma más, ven y recuéstate conmigo,- le dije dando palmaditas al colchón y abriendo un espacio entre las cobijas para ella.

Hermione sonrió y se trepó a la cama apoyándose de manos y rodillas. Besó mi nariz tiernamente pero yo la capturé en un abrazo y una maniobra que la devolvió a la cama de espaldas y debajo de mí.

-Harry, el juicio es en una hora.

-Eso debiste haber pensado antes,- le dije capturando sus labios con los míos.

Quiso protestar mientras la devoraba debajo de mí pero sujeté sus muñecas con mis manos, deslicé mis piernas entre las suyas y callé sus quejas con mis besos. Pronto dejó de resistirse. Cuando solté sus manos solo las usó para sujetar mi rostro contra el de ella y yo usé las mías para explorar la orilla de su blusón de dormir.

-No tengo tiempo…- me dijo en el segundo que pudo apartarse de mí.

Pero su boca decía una cosa y su cuerpo hacía otra. Volví a silenciarla con otro beso, deslizando mi lengua dentro de sus labios y probando en ella el único sabor que me hacía sentir vivo. Hermione no luchó contra mí, solo cuando le daba un respiro decía palabras corta como "pero", "no", "Harry". Pero yo solo decía "shhh" o "te amo" y procedía a besarla de nuevo. Fue ella misma quien me despojó de mi ropa antes de que yo lo hiciera con la suya. Una vez desnudos, besé cada rincón de su cuerpo y la acaricié con pasión y ternura junto antes de hundirme entre sus piernas.

-Te amo,- me dijo enredándome entre sus piernas y acariciando mi cabello entre sus dedos.

Al moverme dentro de ella busqué sus labios con los míos y mis manos se ensamblaron con las suyas a ambos costados de su rostro. Vi el rubor carmesí en sus mejillas y sonreí para ella besándolas antes de buscar su cuello y consecuentemente luego sus labios de nuevo.

-Eres mía, toda mía,- le dije involuntariamente cuando sentí sus adentros apretarme fuertemente.

Sabía que Hermione no era del tipo de mujer que le gustaba decir que tenía dueño o que podía considerarse del tipo que se doma. Como Ron me había dicho una vez, a Hermione debía amarla como era y sus miedos e inseguridades eran parte del paquete. Lo último que quería era que cualquier tontería que yo dijera la hiciera huir como un ciervo asustado.

Para mi sorpresa, en lugar de reaccionar erráticamente, sonrió con orgullo al escuchar mis palabras y luego agregó entre suspiros al girarse sobre mí sin despegarnos un segundo.

-En ningún otro lado pertenezco,- dijo inclinándose hacia mí y dándome un pequeño beso que me dejó con ganas de más,- en ningunos otros brazos quepo tan perfectamente,- dicho eso la abracé contra mí,- ninguna otra mano me hace vibrar con una sola caricia como la tuya… ningunos otros ojos me derriten con solo posarse en mí… ningunos otros labios…

No la dejé terminar la frase. La apreté contra mí y volví a capturar sus labios ayudándola en su movimiento sobre mí conduciéndola en un Crescendo de placer que culminó en gritos y suspiros que nos robaron el aliento y las fuerzas. Cuando todo terminó, reposó sobre mí unos instantes. Su sudor contra el mío y su respiración acelerada se coordinaban con las mías. Acarició mi rostro con su mano mientras acercaba sus labios a mi oído para terminar la frase.

-No te volveré a dejar ir… y tampoco quiero que me permitas alejarte. Jamás.

-Jamás,- repetí sonriendo antes de volver a besarla.

"_Mi pensamiento más profundo, también eres,_

_Tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes. "_

-¿Aún no te levantas?

La pregunta de Luna despertó a Ron por segunda vez esa mañana. Hacía media hora lo había sacudido tiernamente al abandonar la cama para ir a tomar una ducha y arreglarse para el compromiso que tenían que cumplir ese día. Ron se despertó como de rayo ante el segundo llamado de Luna y de un brinco ya estaba buscando una túnica formal en el armario.

Luego de que Ron hubiera permanecido inconsciente en el hospital por una semana, había sido recomendación del medimago que estuviera en un ambiente más familiar para ver si así reaccionaba. Y aunque había pasado los primeros dos días en la casa Weasley, pronto había sido trasladado a la casa que había compartido con Luna pues todos habían estado de acuerdo que había sido ahí donde lo habían visto más feliz los pasados días.

Cuando Ron despertó, luego de dos semanas de estar inconsciente, Luna tuvo que ingeniárselas para darle a cuenta gotas todos los eventos de los días pasados. Tuvo que decirle que Hermione ya estaba fuera de peligro y que se recuperación iba a ser lenta pues muchos de sus órganos internos se habían deteriorado rápidamente luego de la maldición que la había dejado postrada. También le había explicado que Flint estaba muerto, Draco había sido en gran parte un elemento clave en la recuperación de Hermione y que el tercero a quien le debían que Hermione estuviera con vida era Nathan. Aunque después de había descubierto que había sido él quien la había atacado y era por eso que debían ir esa mañana al juicio del mismo pues había sido arrestado por intento de homicidio.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el ataque a Hermione y ella ya se había recuperado satisfactoriamente. Lo único que quedaba de ese terrible incidente era el juicio pendiente y Ron sabía que después de eso, todos podrían seguir adelante con sus vidas. O por lo menos eso era lo que esperaba, lo que más añoraba.

-Estaré listo en unos minutos,- le prometió corriendo en dirección a la ducha.

"Eres cuando despierto lo primero, eso eres,"

Luna dejó que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al verlo desaparecer detrás de la puerta y después se dirigió al armario para completar la indumentaria de Ron. Se sentó en la cama y aspiró el aroma de la túnica de Ron mientras esperaba. Estaba contenta. Ella lo amaba y él a ella ¿Qué más podía pedir? A veces se ponía a pensar en lo irónica que era la vida pues recordaba haber deseado a Ron, el hermano de su mejor amiga en la escuela ¿Pero quién termina al lado de su amor de la secundaria? Aún cuando Harry había terminado al lado de Ginny y Hermione al lado de Ron, siempre le había parecido algo irreal. Secretamente siempre había creído que ninguno de los cuatro había considerado otras posibilidades antes de lanzarse a los brazos de sus amores de adolescencia. Y ahora ahí estaba ella, al lado de su amor de adolescencia. Justo como lo había soñado cuando tenía catorce años.

Pero tan pronto como pensó en ese escenario, Luna se dio cuenta que eso era absurdo. Definitivamente no era la niña de catorce años al lado de su amor de la escuela. Especialmente no ella y Ron quienes habían pasado por una transformación drástica durante los pasados años para llegar hasta ahí ¿Sería posible que se supusiera que sus vidas fueran así para poder estar juntos? A Luna le gustaba pensar que era así, que la vida les había dado tiempo y sabiduría para poder reconocerse como pareja. Luna no habría podido estar con Ron si él nunca hubiera superado a su amor de la secundaria.

Ron salió de la ducha interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Luna y le sonrió pasándose la toalla por el cabello al contemplarla absorta abrazando su túnica.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo acercándose para tomar la ropa de sus manos.

Luna asintió entregándosela y sonrojarse al verlo vistiendo solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Ron se dio cuenta y se sonrojó un poco también. De no saber que ya iban tarde y que era importante que estuviera en el juzgado se habría tomado el tiempo para hacer una maniobra. Poco sabía Ron que la maniobra se iba a salir de sus manos cuando al extender la túnica una pequeña cajita negra cayó rebotando varias veces en el suelo antes de terminar su trayecto a los pies de Luna.

Ambos miraron el objeto y después se miraron el uno al otro con una expresión evidente de sorpresa. Ron se puso aún más rojo que su propio cabello, Luna se ruborizó.

-¡No es lo que crees!- gritó Ron apresurándose a recogerla antes de que ella lo hiciera.

Y no fue hasta que se reincorporó que se dio cuenta que su frase había hecho aún peor la situación. La expresión de Luna ya no era de sorpresa, solamente parecía sonreír pero no de una manera que a él le agradara ¿Era desilusión? ¿Había dicho una grosería?¿La había lastimado? El pensamiento de esa última posibilidad se le clavó en el pecho como una espina.

-No, Luna… espera.

Luna se puso de pie lentamente desarrugando su túnica color azul claro. Una sonrisa vaga asomándose en la comisura de sus labios mientras inclinaba la mirada al suelo pensando para sí misma lo tonto que era relacionar una simple y estúpida cajita negra con ella y con él. Se sentía como una tonta al haber creído por un microsegundo que él estaba considerando casarse con ella. Posiblemente solo lo estaba guardando para Harry. Claro, eso era más probable. Harry y Hermione seguramente querían casarse lo más pronto posible ¿No?

-No te preocupes Ron,- le dijo con un hilo de voz, no es que hubiera querido sonar así pero no pudo evitarlo,- fue una tontería. Luego nos reiremos de esto… vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Pero Ron sabía que no iban a reírse de eso. Miró la cajita y luego la sujetó de la muñeca antes de que saliera de la habitación, su cabello aún goteaba sobre la alfombra y la túnica empapándole los hombros y el cuello.

-Espera,- dijo él sin dejarla ir, luego dio un hondo suspiro antes de continuar,- sí es lo que crees.

Luna se giró de pronto con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios que le devolvía la felicidad que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Lo es?

-Quería que…- Ron entonces dio un paso hacia atrás mirando hacia el suelo,- quería que fuera algo especial pero no se me ocurría la mejor forma o el mejor momento. Iba a esperar después del juicio pero…

Justo ahí se inclinó bajando una rodilla y flexionando la otra con la planta de pie en el suelo. Cuando extendió la cajita negra frente a ella y la abrió mostrando un anillo platinado con unas piedras azul profundo como los ojos de Ron Luna se llevó las manos a los labios.

-Debí pensar que cualquier momento era propicio y perfecto.

-Oh, Ron… lo he arruinado…

Ron se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

-Claro que no ¿Qué más da la manera de pedir matrimonio cuando lo que a mi en verdad me importa es que digas que sí? Luna… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Luna sintió las lágrimas cayendo inevitablemente sobre sus mejillas y su sonrisa se amplió incluso más que la primera vez.

" lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único, preciosa, que mi mente habita hoy."

-¿Qué si me casaría contigo?

Luna no pudo contener su impulso y se abalanzó a los brazos de Ron y luego inclinándose para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie y besarlo tierna pero apasionadamente. Una vez de pie, Ron la sujetó por la cintura y la levantó con ambas manos para tenerla a su altura. Luna sintió que flotaba no solo porque sus pies no tocaban el suelo sino porque no podía creer que fuera cierto que Ron quisiera estar con ella por el resto de sus vidas.

-¿Entonces sí?- sonrió Ron cuando por fin tuvo oportunidad de pronunciar palabras.

Luna lo sujetó de detrás de la nuca y dejó su nariz reposar sobre la de él. Podía espirar su aliento que la incitaba a seguir besándolo.

-Sí,- le dijo plantándole un pequeño beso en la punta de los labios y antes de dejarse atrapar por la pasión de él volvió a decir,- sí,- y le dio un pequeño beso más,- sí, sí, sí,- y por cada sí le dio otro beso.

-Te seguiré preguntando para que me digas sí varias veces más,- sonrió Ron luego de la séptima vez,- pero antes…

La puso de vuelta en el suelo y le colocó el anillo. Luna se puso de puntillas y volvió a besarlo largamente.

-Si no tuviéramos que irnos en unos minutos,- dijo apartándose finalmente.

-Guarda ese pensamiento el resto del día,- sonrió él apresurándose a buscar los zapatos y el resto de su indumentaria.

Luna lo contempló mientras realizaba esas acciones tan cotidianas como si estuviera trabajando en algo super interesante. Era la primera vez en su vida, luego de la muerte de su padre, que se sentía como si pudiera pertenecer con alguien. Y la primera vez desde que había cortado sus muñecas, que se había sentido agradecida por todo lo vivido en su pasado, incluso por las cosas malas… especialmente por las cosas malas. Y como reflexionando en algo más, Luna sacó la carita de entre sus ropas y se apuntó a las cicatrices que por meses había tenido. Con un giro de varita desaparecieron.

Ron la contempló seriamente.

-No me molestaban…- le dijo una vez que terminó y acercándose para abrazarla por la espalda.

-Ni a mí, pero ya no las necesito,- le dijo caminando junto con él escaleras abajo y camino a la sala,- había querido dejarlas ahí como recordatorio de lo más estúpido que he hecho en la vida. Pero ya no pienso de la misma manera.

-¿No piensas que fue estúpido?,- inquirió Ron cuando llegaron a la sala y se colocaron frente a la chimenea.

-Sí fue estúpido,- respondió ella girándose a mirarlo,- pero ya no necesito recordar esas cosas para reprimirme o castigarme… o para recordarme que no debo volver a hacerlo. Ahora te tengo a ti y te tengo para recordarme que mi vida no es tan insignificante como una vez creí… e incluso cuando no estemos juntos sabré que lo que aprendí de ti es todo lo que necesito para saber que no estoy sola, que soy útil… que alguien necesita e mí.

Ron se giró y la abrazó fuertemente oliendo su cabello mientras lo hacía.

-Posiblemente esté mal que dependamos tanto el uno del otro,- le dijo con clara preocupación,- y me preocupa que hagas de mí todo tu mundo pero… soy un egoísta, lo se…pero quiero ser tu mundo y que tú seas el mío.

Luna sonrió de nuevo al escuchar esas palabras.

-Ya lo eres, siempre lo serás. Y yo también quiero lo mismo.

Luego de eso miraron por última vez el reloj arriba de la chimenea, se les estaba haciendo tarde. Así que tomaron un poco de polvos Flu, primero Luna y después Ron desaparecieron de la sala de su casa.

"_Qué más puedo decirte, tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues  
eres lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres."_

-Damos por iniciada la sesión,- dijo Miranda Hurley, la jueza que presidía la sesión de esa mañana,- en el caso del Ministerio de Magia a nombre de La Comunidad Mágica en contra del señor Nathaniel Butler con el cargo de peligro para la comunidad y de practicar hechizos prohibidos ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?

-Inocente, su señoría,- dijo éste.

-Muy bien,- replicó la jueza tomando notas en un pergamino frente a sí,- debo señalar, sin embargo, lo irregular que éste juicio me resulta pues la víctima es la encargada de defenderlo ¿Cómo piensan proceder los abogados?

Hermione se puso de pie entonces.

-Su señoría, dado que yo fui la víctima del crimen en cuestión, se me ha pedido no formar parte como abogado o como fiscal. Sin embargo me veo obligada a informarle que mi asesoría para la defensa del señor Butler ha sido dada a mi asistente Laura Rice quien será desde este momento su abogada defensora.

-¿Defiende usted a su atacante, señora Granger?

-Potter,- la corrigió Hermione llena de orgullo,- y le pido que escuche el caso del señor Butler antes de denominarlo mi atacante. Como usted ha visto, es más complicado de lo que parece.

La jueza asintió y Hermione notó que a su costado Harry sonreía luego de haber escuchado la corrección que Hermione había hecho con respecto a su apellido mientras que sus amigos en asientos más atrás cuchicheaban unos con otros lo que acababan de escuchar. Mirando de reojo a su espalda, Hermione miró las expresiones de Ginny, Draco, Luna, Ron, Neville y sus padres y sonrió una vez más tomando asiento. Una vez sentada se percató de la mirada perdida de Nathan ¿Estaba triste por escuchar la noticia?

-Entonces prosiga, señorita Rice,- señaló la jueza a la asistente de Hermione.

Para suerte de Nathan, Laura Rice había sido asistente y aprendiz de Hermione por dos años. Era lo más cercano que uno podía encontrar a Hermione en un tribunal pues había observado todos los casos en los que su jefa había salido triunfante. Desde su tan deseada ley para proteger los derechos de los Hombres lobo hasta la abolición voluntaria de la esclavitud élfica donde logró que todo Elfo que quisiera percibir un sueldo por sus servicios fuera posible. Laura Rice admiraba a Hermione y quería un día ser tan tenaz en un tribunal como lo era ella y estaba decidida a probarse a sí misma frente a su misma jefa para abrirse camino de una vez por todas a pesar de sus escasos veintidós años, la misma edad que Hermione había tenido cuando tuvo que dirigir su primer juicio.

-Su señoría… gente del tribunal… y demás presentes en ésta sala,- empezó a decir caminando lentamente entre el escritorio de la defensa y el estrado de la jueza y mirando a las personas a las que se refería mientras hablaba. Sus bucles tan negros como sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro como si tuvieran vida propia,- durante los siguientes minutos les probaré que el señor Butler ha sido tan víctima de las circunstancias como la misma señora Potter…

Y así siguió hablando Laura hablando y hablando de por qué Nathaniel Butler no podía ser culpable dado que él había ayudado a salvarle la vida. Además, apelando a la buena reputación del mismo, señalaba lo correcto y cabal que él siempre había sido lo cual hacía casi inválida cualquier acusación en contra de él. Laura era una abogada más bien menuda, de la misma complexión de Luna Lovegood pero con una determinación que muchas veces hacía que todos olvidaran su corta estatura y edad. Cuando la fiscalía llamó a los expertos del ministerio y mostraron con un priori encantatem que la varita había lanzado el hechizo en contra de Hermione, Laura mandó llamar a Harry como testigo.

-Señor Potter ¿Cuál es su relación con el acusado?

-No tengo ninguna relación con él, lo conocí hace muchos años cuando mi actual esposa era su asistente. Luego fue abogado defensor de ella misma cuando tuvimos una batalla legal por la custodio de nuestra hija… pero nunca tuve relación con él.

-¿Entonces usted es el marido de la víctima?,- inquirió Laura poniéndose de pie junto a su escritorio.

-Así es.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienen de conocerse?

-Uff,- Harry miró al techo como haciendo rápidos cálculos mentales,- Nos conocimos hace diecinueve años, un primero de septiembre en el tren a Hogwarts.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tienen de casados?

Harry sonrió ante la pregunta. Miró a Hermione detrás de la abogada y a sus amigos que parecía que se les iba a caer la quijada ante esa noticia con la que obviamente no estaban familiarizados.

-Una semana.

Nathan pareció perder la mirada en el suelo a pesar de saber que el testimonio de Harry era para su propio beneficio.

-¿Y guarda usted un resentimiento contra el señor Butler por haber atacado a su esposa? Es decir… de acuerdo a la evidencia dada por el ministerio de magia, el mismo lugar en el que usted labora, fue el señor Butler quien disparó el hechizo que casi asesina a la mujer que ama.

Harry cruzó las piernas y colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas antes de contestar. Relajó su espalda contra el respaldo y suspiró antes de empezar con su relato.

-Mis sentimientos por el señor Butler no siempre han sido cordiales,- empezó a decir,- estuve mucho tiempo fuera de Inglaterra y estando en los Estados Unidos, me fue mal informado el hecho de que la antes señorita Granger, ahora mi esposa, sostenía una relación amorosa con el mismo.

-¿Tenía usted entonces afecto por la señora Potter?

Harry sonrió pues le pareció pues graciosa la manera en que eso sonaba.

- Yo he tenido afecto por la señora Potter la mayor parte de mi vida,- declaró él mirando de nuevo el rostro de Hermione a lo lejos que no podía ocultar la sonrisa al escucharlo decir eso,- pero en ese momento de mi vida, mi afecto era más interés romántico.

-¿Desaprobaba usted al señor Butler como pareja de la señora Potter?

Harry soltó una carcajada involuntaria.

-Señorita, yo desapruebo a cualquiera como pareja de la señora Potter. Pero sí, puede usted afirmar que desaprobé al señor Butler entonces y lo desaprobé cuando volví a Inglaterra, cuando fue abogado por la custodia de mi hija y cuando supe que mantenía una relación romántica con Hermione.

-¿Diría usted que mantenía una enemistad con él?

-No, no diría eso.

-¿Por qué?

-El señor Butler no hizo más que amar a Hermione. De cierta manera lo comprendo, yo amo a la misma mujer ¿Cómo no iba a comprenderlo? Obviamente yo prefería que estuviera conmigo pero enemistad sería que yo tuviera algo en contra de la persona y no es así, nunca fue así. Y ahora más que nunca no puedo odiarlo, gracias al señor Butler Hermione está con vida y es ahora la señora Potter.

-¿Diría usted que el señor Butler es una buena persona que estuvo en una mala situación?

-Por supuesto, no podría decirlo mejor.

-¿Y cree usted que el señor Butler atacó a la señora Potter?

-No creo, sé que la atacó. Pero también sé que no lo hizo por voluntad propia.

-¿Puede usted probar eso?

Harry se puso de pie entonces y llamó a Ron con una señal a quien le mostró una varita que guardaba en su abrigo. Ron se acercó y sacó su varita.

-El señor Weasley es mi compañero de trabajo,- explicó Harry,- es un Auror con más de diez años de experiencia.

-Priori Incantatem,- dijo Ron y sostuvo la varita en alto por varios minutos.

Destellos verdes salieron de la misma. Luego destellos rojos y al final uno amarillo con la forma de Nathaniel Butler. Algunas personas en la sala observaron incrédulas mientras que otras se escandalizaron.

-¿Puede explicar lo que acaba de suceder?- Inquirió Laura Rice.- ¿Señor Weasley?

Ron entonces no tuvo que explicar lo que era un Priori Incantatem pues ya lo habían visto antes al usarlo con la varita de Nathan. Pero sí reveló las características de los hechizos mostrados por esa varita: explicó que se habían apreciado varios "Avada Kedavra" y hechizos mortales. Pero que el hechizo de color amarillo era claramente un "Imperius" realizado al señor Butler.

-¿Y de quién es esa varita?- demandó luego la abogada defensora de Nathan.

Luego Ron sacó de su túnica un papel que era una declaración firmada por el mismo señor Olivander confirmando que esa era la varita vendida a Marcus Flint.

-¿Intenta decir que el señor Butler fue manipulado para atacar a la señora Potter?- inquirió la jueza sorprendida,- ¿Qué interés podría tener el señor Flint en atacar a la señora?

-El señor Flint y yo hemos sido rivales por años,- declaró Harry,- de hecho, murió durante un duelo a muerte que tuvimos hace dos meses debido a esto. Es por eso que yo quedé en posesión de la varita.

-Pero eso no prueba que haya manipulado al señor Butler para atacar a la señora Potter.

Entonces Laura Rice dio por terminado el interrogatorio con Harry y procedió a llamar a Draco Malfoy para dar réplica al punto que la jueza había señalado.

-Señor Malfoy,- empezó a decir Laura,- es bien sabida la tendencia política de su familia.

Draco asintió fríamente, no le gustaba que le recordaran su pasado a no ser que fuera una causa que lo ameritara. Y antes de acceder a pararse en el estrado Draco le había dicho a Hermione que después de declarar para hacerle un favor, podía considerar como cualquier deuda que tuviera con ella como saldada.

-No tengo nada que agregar a eso,- declaró Draco encogiéndose de hombros,- cualquier imagen pública de mi familia es inevitable.

-Entonces no niega la conexión de su familia con el grupo de magos oscuros denominados mortífagos.

-No lo niego.

-Aja…- Laura caminó de un lado a otro con las manos entre cruzadas detrás de su espalda.- ¿Tiene usted conocimientos de esa cultura, señor Malfoy? Es decir ¿Conoce usted los ritos y actividades comunes de ese grupo?

Draco le dio una mirada de amargura. Había luchado tanto en el pasado por negar sus nexos, que temía meterse en problemas si hablaba de más.

-Por supuesto,- dijo por fin aclarándose la garganta,- mi casa fue lugar de reunión muchas veces. Y vi mucho más de lo que quisiera haber visto.

-Por supuesto, por supuesto,- el tono de la abogada parecía más bien una disculpa,- ¿Está usted familiarizado con el hechizo empleado contra la señora Potter? Es decir… ¿El que casi la mata?

Draco asintió con la cabeza, sus manos estaban sobre su abdomen mientras miraba detrás de la abogada en dirección de Hermione y Harry. Nathaniel lo observaba nerviosamente mientras bebía un vaso con agua. Sabía que la declaración de Draco era tan crucial como la de Harry para declarar su inocencia.

-Es un maleficio degenerativo… los mortífagos lo utilizaron en los últimos días de la guerra en contra de los… los no puros.

La mirada de Draco se clavó en Hermione y ella entendió la disculpa por parte de su amigo. Ella sonrió y asintió para él.

Norah miró a la audiencia y al jurado tras la respuesta de Draco.

-¿Alguien más conoce ese hechizo?

Ron y Harry levantaron la mano. La jueza también lo hizo tímidamente.

-Entonces no cualquier persona puede hacerla,- razonó la abogada.

-No, es un hechizo muy complejo,- replicó Draco con seriedad.

-¿Cree usted que sea posible que el señor Butler hubiera sido manipulado por un mortífago para realizarlo en contra de la señora Potter?

-Estoy casi seguro de ello,- declaró él mirando a la abogada y luego a la jueza,- el señor Butler ni siquiera recordaba haberlo hecho. Si no fuera porque yo descubrí que la marca de la varita tenía la esencia del patronus del señor… jamás habría inferido que su pérdida de la memoria hubiera sido ocasionada por los efectos de un imperius o una maldición del mismo tipo. Él mismo ayudó de buena gana a la señora Potter una vez que supo que había sido su mano la que había perpetuado el crimen.

-¿Manifestó algún remordimiento?

-Definitivamente.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy.

El interrogatorio de la fiscalía solo cuestionó a Draco acerca de la capacidad de cualquier persona en realizar el hechizo. Y a pesar de que Draco le dio la razón al fiscal, también le señaló que requiere de un entrenamiento previo que normalmente solo los mortífagos llevaron. El jurado pareció cada vez más convencido de que Nathan era inocente.

La siguiente persona en el estrado había sido la misma Hermione. Ella declaró que la relación de ella con Nathan había sido del tipo profesional por muchos años y que después pasaron a ser amigos lejanos. Que no lo había vuelto a ver hasta que necesitó de sus servicios para el juicio por la custodia de su hija Lily y que fue esa cercanía la que la había llevado a mantener una relación breve con el mismo pero que se había dado por terminada dos meses antes a la fecha presente. Fue de la declaración de Hermione que la fiscalía intentó cortar más leña.

-Señora Potter,- dijo Carl Jackson, un abogado fiscal de ascendencia hindú de mediana estatura y complexión rechoncha,- ¿Intenta decir usted que el señor Butler no tenía motivos para atacarla?

-El señor Butler no me habría atacado por voluntad propia, señor.

-Esa no fue mi pregunta ¿Tenía o no tenía motivos para atacarla?

-Señor Jackson, con todo respeto, el señor Butler no es de ese tipo de personas. Así que no, no creo que tuviera motivos para atacarme.

Carl caminó en dirección a su escritorio y tomó un pedazo de pergamino que puso en manos de Hermione. Ella llevaba una túnica con corte hasta la rodilla y en color crema. Parecía casi como una gabardina muggle. Su cabello suelto le caía a los lados, había sido una recomendación de Laura para comprar la simpatía del jurado. Hermione leyó el pedazo de pergamino mientras que Jackson volvía a hablar.

-¿No declaró usted que el día que fue atacada fue el día que dio por terminada su relación con el señor Butler?

-Obviamente eso ya lo sabe, ésta es mi declaración firmada y lo dice aquí.

-Conteste a la pregunta, señora Potter,- le ordenó la jueza.

Hermione emitió un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Así fue. Fui a ver al señor Butler al caldero chorreante para terminar nuestra relación.

Mientras decía esas palabras, Hermione no pudo atreverse a mirar a Nathan a los ojos. Ella sabía perfectamente que Nathan se había dado cuenta que la razón por la que lo había hecho era para volver con Harry. Y aunque no hubiera existido nada en el mundo que se lo impidiera una vez que lo hubiera decidido, aún le dolía haberle roto el corazón al pobre de Nathan quien solo había hecho cosas buenas por ella.

Luego de la declaración de Hermione siguió la del mismo Nathan quien habló de sus sentimientos por Hermione desde hace años. Incluso mencionó el incidente del anillo de compromiso antes de su boda con Ron Weasley y su certeza de que ella y Harry siempre habían tenido sentimientos fuertes el uno por el otro a pesar de que no lo supieron ver a tiempo.

-¿Aprueba usted la relación de la pareja Potter?

-Ya no depende de mí apoyarla o no,- había señalado Nathan ante la pregunta del fiscal,- depende de ella y de él. Yo habría seguido esperando por ella pero si ella es feliz…

-¿Alguna parte de usted resintió cuando ella decidió que se había terminado la relación?

-Mi corazón,- replicó Nathan tristemente,- claro que estaba molesto pero nos despedimos en el Caldero Chorreante. Luego no supe de mi hasta que me encontré dentro del callejón Diagón.

-¿Afirma usted que fue víctima de un imperius?- inquirió el fiscal en un tono incrédulo.

-¿No se ha demostrado ya que sí fui víctima de eso?

-Aun así,- replicó el fiscal rápidamente,- pudo haber sido usted mismo quien contrató al señor Flint para que lo hechizara.

-¿Implica usted que lo contraté y al mismo tiempo quise verme implicado?- respondió Nathan demostrando su molestia por primera vez,- ¿Qué clase de idiota sería yo de haberlo hecho?

-O sería un genio,- señaló el fiscal de manera altanera,- se incrimina a usted mismo como una víctima y sale bien parado de todo el embrollo.

Nathan se llevó ambas manos al rostro. Talló sus ojos con las palmas y luego miró al fiscal con un desprecio indescriptible.

-¿Bien parado dice usted? ¿Llama usted a esto salir bien parado? ¡Llevo dos meses en detención y estoy a punto de ser enviado a Azkabán! ¿Qué clase de genio planea algo que lo lleva a ese fin?

-Es que su historia no cuadra, señor Butler ¿Cómo es que el señor Flint supo que usted se vería con la señora Potter? ¿Y por qué volvería Flint al Reino Unido solo para atacar a la señora y encontrar la muerte? ¿Qué ha ganado él de todo esto?

-¡Porque el señor Flint no actuó por voluntad propia!- exclamó Nathan poniéndose de pie de golpe.

Hermione también se puso de pie de golpe

-¡Nathan! ¡No!

El fiscal rió en la cara del acusado. Luego miró a la jueza y se disculpó antes de proseguir.

-¿O sea que el señor Flint fue manipulado para manipularlo? Señor Butler, por favor ¿Sabe usted acaso el nombre del titiritero?

Nathan miró a Hermione severamente antes de dirigirse al fiscal Jackson. Se veía determinado y ella sabía que no había nada que ella o Laura pudieran hacer para detener la declaración que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Flint no fue víctima de un imperius como yo,- dijo rechinando los dientes,- Marcus Flint fue contratado por alguien en los Estados Unidos para venir a efectuar ese trabajo. Es por eso que Flint volvió. Él odiaba a Potter pero prefería herirlo en lo que más le dolía en lugar de solo matarlo. Marcus era un Mortífago sádico y le gustaba torturar antes de asesinar ¿Qué peor castigo para Harry Potter que asesinar al amor de su vida de la manera más cruel?

Cuando Nathan dijo esas palabras, Harry deslizó su mano sobre la mano de Hermione y la apretó con fuerzas. Lo que Nathan había dicho era verdad y solo recordar cómo casi la perdía lo llenaba de desdicha.

"_Eres el tiempo que comparto, eso eres, lo que la gente  
promete cuando se quiere mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe."_

-¿Y según usted quién contrató a Marcus Flint? O mejor dicho, si es que fue así ¿No le parece que quien tenía más motivos para contratarlo era usted?

-¿Y asesinar a la mujer que amo? ¿Está demente? Alguien más quería eliminar a Hermione, no por hacerle daño al señor Potter sino para quitarla a ella del camino…

Hermione se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior ante las declaraciones de Nathan. Ya antes había escuchado esa declaración pero le había prohibido recurrir a ella por falta de pruebas. Hasta entonces nadie había podido probar que eso fuera cierto y acusar a alguien sin pruebas era un delito más con el cual a Nathan no le convenía ser acusado.

-¿Dice usted que la señora Potter tenía enemigos?

-Una enemiga,- dijo seriamente él olvidando que era el acusado y testigo y caminando de un lado a otro del estrado como si estuviera litigando mientras hablaba,- una rival de amores. Norah Sanders, la ex pareja del señor Potter. El día anterior al ataque intentó convencerme a que le ayudara para que Hermione se fuera conmigo y quitarla del camino de su entonces pareja. Cuando ellos dos se reunieron, no solo me botaron a mí, también la botaron a ella. Si su lógica de despecho es cierta ¿Cómo es que ella no está en la silla del acusado también?

El señor Jackson revisó sus notas, evidentemente había hecho su parte de la investigación también.

-Porque la señora Sanders ya no estaba en el Reino Unido al momento del ataque.

-Norah había contratado a Flint desde antes,- replicó Nathan,- mucho antes. Ella sabía que aun cuando el señor Potter hubiera ganado la custodia de la niña y se fuera a vivir con ella a los Estados Unidos, mientras Hermione Granger viviera, siempre existía la posibilidad de que él regresara con ella. Señor Jackson, fue Norah Sanders quien le mintió al señor Potter diciéndole que Hermione y yo teníamos una relación de años. Dijo esa mentira con el propósito de mantenerlo lejos de éste país. Norah Sanders no se iba a detener hasta que el señor Potter no tuviera ningún otro motivo para volver. Ya con la niña en la custodia y el hombre en su bolsillo no podía arriesgarse a que ella pudiera meterse en el camino jamás. Yo lo sé, señor Jackson, lo vi en los ojos de la mujer cuando me pidió llevarme a Hermione. Me sugirió incluso que usara la fuerza…

La jueza había escuchado la declaración del Nathan sin despegarle la mirada ni un segundo. Ella al igual que el resto del jurado habían creído cada una de las palabras que el hombre había dicho y fue por eso que luego de unos minutos en que el jurado deliberó, se llegó a la conclusión de que Nathan era inocente de todo cargo y que debía ser puesto en libertad inmediatamente.

Luego de que el veredicto hubo sido dictado, Hermione se acercó al escritorio de la parte acusada y estrechó la mano de Laura y luego procedió a abrazar a Nathan.

-Gracias,- le dijo éste,- por creer en mí y ayudarme a pesar de que fue mi mano la que…

-Sabía que no habías sido tú,- replicó ella colocando la mano en el hombre que la miraba apenado,- además, tú también creíste en mí una vez. Mis habilidades litigantes te las debo a ti y Laura aprendió exactamente las mismas técnicas.

Mientras decía eso, Laura miraba al Nathan llena de emoción.

-Fue un placer ayudarlo, señor,- dijo ella estrechando la mano del hombre y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa,- aunque el cierre prácticamente lo ha hecho usted mismo. Si no fuera porque no acepta mujeres becarias, habría intentado ser practicante con usted.

-Pues ahora que me has mantenido fuera de Azkabán,- replicó él dándole una palmadita en el hombro,- podría hacer una excepción.

Hermione se retiró del lugar no sin antes agradecerle a la jueza y al jurado por su buen juicio y felicitar al fiscal por haber dado excelentes interrogatorios. Justo cuando se encontraba camino a la salida del tribunal, Shacklebolt le aseguró que la orden de aprehensión en contra de Norah se había enviado a las oficinas del ministerio de magia de los Estados Unidos y confiaba que en cuestión de nada Norah sería puesta tras las rejas. Hermione le agradeció la ayuda y le pidió por favor que mantuviera a Harry y a Ron fuera de ese caso porque temía la reacción que podían tener al encontrarse con ella de frente. El jefe de los Aurores le aseguró que los encargados de la aprehensión eran Aurores calificados y que no se preocupara.

-¿Lista?- le dijo Harry tomándola de la mano apenas cerró la puerta de la sala del tribunal detrás de sí,- la pandilla quiere ir a casa de Draco y Ginny a comer. Todos tenemos la tarde libre el día de hoy debido al juicio.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y luego le dio un largo beso a su nuevo marido.

_"Soy el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día , el que por ti  
daría la vida, ese soy."_

Llegamos a la casa Malfoy de últimos. Con nosotros venían los padres de Hermione quienes se volvían los mejores amigos solo cuando tenían que cuidar a su amada nieta. Una vez en la sala, Ginny sirvió las cervezas de mantequilla y todos nos sentamos en la sala esperando la pizza que Hermione pidió con el celular pues ninguno estaba de humor para cocinar. Pronto las miradas inquisitivas no se hicieron esperar.

-Verdad,- dijo Luna finalmente lanzándole a Hermione la corcholata de su cerveza,- ¿Cuándo nos iban a contar lo de su boda?

Hermione atrapó la corcholata y emitió una carcajadas posiblemente recordando que había sido en un juego de "verdad o reto" con lo que todo había empezado. Luego me miró a mí como buscando aprobación y luego miró al resto de nuestros amigos en parte apenada y en parte emocionada.

-Está bien,- dijo finalmente,- mientras estuve en recuperación, Harry encontró en mi mesita de noche, el anillo de compromiso que hace cinco años me había dado el día que Lily nació… justo antes de que Lily naciera.

Lily, quien se encontraba jugando con Alice Longbottom quien era más o menos de su edad y con sus abuelos en el otro lado de la grandísima sala, giró la cabeza y le sonrió a su madre al escuchar su nombre y seguramente porque esa historia ya la conocía y le gustaba mucho.

-Y un día que no quería comer yo,- continuó Hermione,- Harry me prometió que si lo hacía, volvería a poner ese anillo en mi dedo.

-Ese día comió el doble de lo normal,- reí yo pero eso solo me ocasionó un fuerte golpe en el brazo por parte de Hermione.

-No presumas,- me dijo frotando mi brazo al ver mi expresión de dolor,- en fin. Hace dos semanas me dio el anillo y mientras trabajaba en el caso de Nathan, Harry contaba los días para que se terminara. La semana pasada me dijo muy molesto "No puedo esperar a que esto termine para empezar a organizar nuestra boda". Lo miré y le dije…

-Burlonamente,- complementó Harry,- me miró burlonamente y me dijo "si quieres nos casamos ya ¿Para qué quieres esperar a que hagamos una boda enorme?".

-No creí que se lo tomaría literal,- agregó Hermione entre risitas.

-En ese momento la tomé de la mano,- dije divertido casi reviviendo el momento en mi cabeza,- levanté a Lily del suelo quien estaba coloreando en la sala, y nos aparecimos en Hogsmeade en ese mismo instante.

-¿Y se casaron así sin más?- replicó Luna sorprendida,- ¿Sin considerar si algunos de nosotros queríamos ser padrinos y eso?

Hermione negó con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Luego los abrió y miró a Luna, después al resto de nuestros amigos.

-Justo antes de casarnos, Harry me preguntó si estaba segura,-agregó,- me preguntó si no lamentaría no haber tenido una gran boda como se debía. Pero ni siquiera lo tuve que pensarlo mucho, solo lo consulté con mi corazón y supe la respuesta.

-Me dijo que ya antes habíamos tenidos nuestras grandes bodas de ensueño,- agregué yo,-y que una boda grande o pequeña no garantizaba la efectividad del matrimonio. Ni la ceremonia, ni el baile ni la fiesta. Y entonces me dijo que la finalidad de nuestro matrimonio era estar juntos, siempre juntos. Me encantó la idea.

Hermione sonrió al escucharme decir eso y luego me jaló hacia ella plantando un largo beso en mis labios totalmente falto de pudor.

"_Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final."_

-Consíganse un cuarto,- renegó Draco. Ginny estaba sentada en sus rodillas y él tenía el brazo alrededor de la cintura de la misma.

Hermione tomó la corcholata que Luna le había lanzado e hizo lo mismo lanzándola en dirección a Ginny.

-Verdad,- le dijo aún entre mis brazos,- ¿Cuánto tiempo más harán a Lily esperar por una primita o primito?

La sonrisa de Draco y de Ginny no se hizo esperar y fue él quien contestó el momento de frotar el abdomen de su esposa.

-Entre cinco y seis meses más.

El orgullo con que dijo esas palabras no dejó lugar a dudas. El bebé Malfoy estaba en camino. Todos los presentes nos pusimos de pie al escuchar la noticia y dejamos escapar carcajadas, felicitaciones y palabras de júbilo. Incluso Ron tuvo el atino de hacer una broma.

-Felicidades,- le dijo a Draco al darle un abrazo,- finalmente lograste que te funcionara algo.

Draco entendió el ataque directo a su masculinidad pero lo tomó serenamente. Al darle una palmada en la espalda mientras lo abrazaba agregó:

-Di lo que quieras, pero yo sigo siendo el que se tira a tu hermana.

-¡Draco!- exclamó Ginny al escuchar el comentario.

Y al notar Ron la expresión de culpa en el rostro de su cuñado, imitó el sonido de un látigo al ser azotado mientras hacía la mímica del mismo en dirección a Malfoy. La mayoría reímos divertidos pero Ginny lanzó la corcholata en dirección a su hermano y lo mandó a callar.

-¿Algo que tengan que decirnos en el hogar Weasley Lovegood?

Ginny parecía saber de lo que estaba hablando y Ron también. Así que sin entrar en detalles tomó a Luna de la mano derecha y mostró la mano en el centro del grupo. Un anillo de compromiso con un par de zafiros brillaba en el dedo indicado.

Hermione, Ginny y Julianne, la esposa de Neville, corrieron a abrazarla a ella mientras que Draco y yo nos acercábamos a él para darle un abrazo y una felicitación.

-Fuera de resentimientos,- le dijo Malfoy a Ron cuando fue su turno,- me da gusto que por fin encontraras a tu persona.

Ron sonrió agradecido y por primera vez no hizo ninguna broma como respuesta. Solo asintió y dio gracias. Me llenó de felicidad darme cuenta lo bien que le sentaba ese nuevo sentimiento y lo restaurado que estaba ya lego de tantos años de miseria. Pero de todos quien más emocionado pareció fue Neville, quien luego de los abrazos y preguntas de las chicas con respecto al anillo de compromiso se acercó a ella y la abrazó largamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sabía que serías feliz,- le dijo sin soltarla,- sabía que la vida te tenía preparado mucho más… sabía…

No terminó su frase, Neville rompió en llanto y Luna intentó consolarlo a pesar de que las lágrimas de ella eran casi tan abundantes como las de él.

Cuando por fin se calmaron, Luna le agradeció el apoyo, la paciencia y su amistad. Neville señaló que la razón por la que le había salvado la vida era para que la viviera de la mejor manera posible y que estaba contento de ver que sí lo estaba haciendo. Y luego de amenazar de muerte a Ron si la hacía sufrir, todos procedimos a comer la pizza que llegó en medio del revuelo por el nuevo compromiso y el bebé en camino.

Miré a Hermione del otro lado de la habitación. Sonreía emocionada acariciando el vientre de Ginny mientras que yo tomaba volvía de darle su rebanada de pizza a Lily. Con la mirada la invité a acercarse a mí y casi al instante se disculpó con Ginny dejándola sola con Julianne seguramente hablando del embarazo.

-¿Algún día pensaste que todo terminaría así?- le pregunté al contemplar esa escena perfecta que siempre había deseado.

-Siempre lo creí, pero en los tiempos difíciles era casi imposible mantener la fe…- y al decir eso buscó mi mano y la apretó cálidamente,- me parece muy surreal. Tú estás conmigo… Lily está ahí ¡Mira a nuestros amigos lo felices que son ahora! ¿En verdad lo logramos, Harry? ¿En verdad logramos estar juntos y felices… sin daños a terceros?

-Si alguna vez hubo algún daño,- respondí abrazándola por la espalda a la altura de la cintura y oliendo ese aroma mágico suyo que siempre me hipnotizaba,- fue necesario, Hermione. Todos tuvimos que caer y recibir golpes duros, Hermione. Vivimos la mitad de la vida conformándonos con lo primero que se nos presentó ante nuestros ojos sin querer ver que si de verdad queríamos ser felices, debíamos luchar por ello. Sí hicimos daño, Hermione, eso no lo podemos negar. Pero más daño nos estábamos haciendo nosotros mismos al insistir en ese cuento de hadas que no era real.

-¿Y esto, Harry?- replicó ella girándose hacia mí, sus ojos castaños me miraban fijamente como viendo directamente hacia mi alma,- ¿Esto que vivimos ahora es real?

Acaricié su mejilla y la sentí temblar a mi tacto.

-Siéntelo Hermione,- le dije dirigiendo su mano hacia mi pecho para que sintiera el latido de mi corazón,- es real.

Hermione sonrió complacida con mi respuesta y yo busqué sus labios una vez más dejándome llevar a otro planeta por ese sabor al que me había hecho adicto desde la primera vez que la había besado. No pensé en el tiempo perdido, que si la hubiera besado antes o después. Solo pensé en la vida que construiríamos juntos de ahí en adelante. Porque ella es, definitivamente ella es la indicada. Ésta vez mi corazón no tenía dudas ¿Cómo se había escondido tanto tiempo tan cerca de mí?

"_No te has imaginado lo  
que por ti he esperado pues eres lo que yo amo en  
este mundo, eso eres, cada minuto en lo que pienso,  
eso eres, lo que más cuido en este mundo, eso eres."_

**FIN**

**Siii! Fin! Por fin! Oh Merlín! Lo logre? Lo terminé? Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lloro, lloro, lloro… Por favor, si aun saben como llegar a mi blog, no duden que prontamente escriba una publicación con agradecimientos. O un epílogo con puros agradecimientos xD. Si creo que eso hare, porque son cerca las 3 AM y me debo dormir pero quiero colgarlo para que cuando se despierten se encuentren con esto. JIJIJIJI. Cinco años tiene SDT y muchos de ustedes se que estuvieron desde el principio. Asi que no se que más decirles, no se cómo gradecer salvo decir MCHAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS (Multiplicado por el infinito).**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el final y el fict. Y… (ay me duele el pecho). Pues nada, síganme en los otros ficts si algo les ha gustado de mi manera de escribir. No se pierdan tampoco la reedición del fict (aja, le estoy quitando falta de ortografía, quitando frases incómodas y agregando argumentos en los primeros capítulos pues se que estuvo medio flojón).**

**No olviden el review, porfa y gracias nuevamente.**

**TLAL**


	49. BONUS TRACK: Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Jo Rowling y a la WB TM. Yo no lucro con éta historia así que no me demanden.**

**BONUS TRACK- No hay canción, elije tu canción favorita de amor**

**EPÍLOGO**

**Por:TlalGalaxia**

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe haciendo que los elfos domésticos que estaban decorando diversos glaseados blancos y rojos saltaran del susto y mucho de su trabajo se viera en peligro de ser destruido. Si no fuera porque su magia era tan poderosa como la de los magos, eso precisamente es lo que habría sucedido. La chica que había cometido el atrevimiento se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, si algo le había enseñado su madre era a respetar a las criaturas como los elfos domésticos. A toda prisa se acercó a los barriles y golpeó uno de ellos como quien toca la puerta.

-Alice, Alice,- dijo desesperadamente,- tu casa va tarde para la ceremonia de despedida.

Los barriles no tardaron en hacerse a un lado. Una chica de complexión curvilínea y tal vez un poco robusta salió de un hoyo en el suelo como subiendo unas escaleras poco a poco. Su rubia cabellera era lacia y le caía en los hombros, en la cabeza solo llevaba una diadema de tela color negra que hacía juego con su uniforme de Hogwarts. Sonrió al ver a la joven que había ido a tocar los barriles, la conocía de toda la vida y no le extrañara que se impacientara a pesar de que los niños bajo su tutela solo fueran un par de minutos tarde.

-Es el niño McMillan,- declaró Alice, la hija mayor del apellido Longbottom y prefecta de la casa de Hufflepuff, colocándose a un lado mientras una larguísima línea de niños de primero a cuarto año la seguían,- tuvo un problema con su nariz sangrante.

El semblante de la otra joven se ablandó de pronto. Esos intensos ojos verdes podían parecer duros como piedras cuando de verdad estaba molesta. Y ese cabello rojo ondulado siempre ayudaba a simular una hoguera sobre su cabeza que para la situación le iba bien. Pero ahora estaba relajada. Y luego de un largo suspiro, Lily Potter le dio unas palmaditas al hombro de su amiga antes de retirarse sin decir una palabra más.

Que Lily Potter fuera premio anual era algo que todos esperaban casi desde su primer día en Hogwarts. Incluso ¿Por qué negarlo? Ella misma lo sabía. Su habilidad innata para los encantamientos, la defensa contra las artes oscuras y las pociones le venía en la sangre. Y ésta asunción lejos de asustar a Lily, la llenaba de orgullo. Haber ganado todos los premios de la escuela como lo había hecho su madre en su tiempo era su más grande satisfacción así como su calificación perfecta.

Ante los ojos de sus demás compañeros, la presencia de Lily era tanto amada como odiada. Físicamente era idéntica a su madre y era por esto que su belleza había sido detectada desde el día uno. Tal vez era su ondulada cabellera de un rojo intenso o eran sus ojos verdes como el pasto fresco o la sonrisa perfecta que su madre le fabricó al reducir sus dientes antes de ir a Hogwarts. Lo único que era cierto era que la primera hija del matrimonio Potter había pasado por Hogwarts dejando huella a su paso por los casi siete años que llevaba ahí. Rompiendo esquemas, excediendo siempre las expectativas, fabricando nuevos hechizos y mejores maneras de hacer las pociones e incluso ser la bruja más joven en dominar el arte de la occlumancia. El destino de Lily Potter apuntaba alto, muy alto. Había incluso personas que aseguraban que iba siguiendo los pasos del anterior director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Pero para ella aún era muy pronto para aceptar ese destino y su padre se había encargado de que no perdiera el suelo ¿Quién mejor para enseñarle a lidiar con la fama y una cabeza grande que el mago más famoso de todos? Y no había personas que admirara o respetara más que sus padres.

-Slytherin viene en camino,- le dijo un joven de cabello negro atado en una coleta y ojos grises que la encontró en el pasillo camino al gran comedor. Era evidente que venía de los calabozos.- Blaise explotó su cama de nuevo.

Lily hizo todo lo posible por ocultar su exasperación. Sabía que si hacía una rabieta, Sirius Lupin, su compañero de casa y premio anual masculino, empezaría a molestarla aún más. Así que se limitó a asentir y a caminar a su lado escuchando las pláticas en el gran comedor cada vez más cerca conforme avanzaban. Justo antes de llegar, el joven la sujetó del brazo. Lily sintió que el corazón le daba un pequeño salto.

-¿Es verdad que irás a Francia para las vacaciones?

Lily miró fijamente los ojos grises del hijo menor del matrimonio Lupin-Tonks, seguramente era esa vena Black que corría en su sangre gracias a la tía Tonks, o tal vez era simplemente que siendo un mago metamorfo elegía honrar con su apariencia la memoria del hombre por quien le habían puesto el nombre pero debía aceptar que era guapo. De hecho, a Lily siempre le había parecido que era demasiado guapo. O mejor dicho, atractivo, sí ¿O encantador? Bueno, tal vez un poco de todo. Es decir ¿Cómo no pensarlo? Sirius Lupin aparte de atractivo era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch donde fungía como un excelente guardameta; había sido nombrado premio anual a su lado gracias a que él era tan bueno como ella en casi las mismas materias y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Tenía un aire misterioso que volvía locas a la mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts.

-Aún no lo decido,- respondió Lily a la pregunta de Sirius mirando fijamente la mano que aún sujetaba su brazo. Sirius la retiró de inmediato,- Louis me invitó desde las vacaciones pasadas y le dije que iría si mis padres accedían. Pero aún lo estoy pensando.

-¿Qué tienes que pensar? – Quiso saber Sirius,- ¿No lo ves? Louis solo te invitó porque sabe que me molestaría.

Lily bufó molesta sin importarle que eso ocasionara una burla por parte de Sirius. Solo que esa vez Sirius no reaccionó. Aún la miraba con una mezcla de molestia y suplica. Eso le molestó a Lily aún más.

-Cualquier problema que tengan en la cancha, resuélvanla ahí,- le dijo severamente antes de mirar a un lado cuando escuchó las voces de una multitud de alumnos acercándose en su dirección. – Si Louis me invita a Francia y me da la gana, iré ¿Qué tiene eso que molestarte a ti de todos modos?

Lily le dio un par de segundos para responder a la pregunta y al verlo que solo la contemplaba en silencio, se giró sobre sus talones y accedió al gran comedor.

-Señorita Potter,- le dijo la Profesora McGonagall encontrándola a mitad del gran comedor,- ¿Qué está demorando a los prefectos de las casas de Hufflepuff y Slytherin?

-McMillan y Blaise,- respodió Lily y la profesora asintió comprendiendo perfectamente cuál era el problema con esos dos alumnos.

Pero antes que pudiera emitir alguna queja, la puerta se había abierto de par en par y ahí venía Alice Longbottom dirigiendo a la casa de los tejones junto con otro chico de más o menos su edad de la misma casa. Y tan pronto como esa casa ocupó su mesa, entró la casa de Slytherin dirigida por sus respectivos prefectos.

Tan pronto pasaron al lado de Lily y la Profesora McGonagall, un joven rubio y de ojos castaños de sexto año la saludó con una amplia sonrisa. Era Louis Weasley, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de esa casa y un excelente cazador. Y decir que Louis era un excelente cazador era poco, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Porque el tino certero que Louis tenía en los aros de la cancha de Quidditch era tan efectivo como su habilidad para la conquista. Y no era algo que el chico pudiera evitar, de verdad que no, después de todo era parte Veela por su lado materno y que las chicas lo encontraran irresistible no era su culpa. Y bueno, los motivos de la enemistad de Louis con Sirius eran evidentes siendo enemigos naturales en el equipo de Quidditch. No solo porque pertenecían a casas distintas sino porque aparte de eso cada cual se jactaba en ser excelente en lo que hacían, y siendo uno guardameta y el otro cazador, pues las batallas en el partido de Quidditch eran incluso más entretenidas que esperar a que los buscadores hicieran su trabajo.

Lily se despabiló de pronto dándose cuenta que había estado observando al chico por más tiempo de lo debido. A veces incluso a ella le costaba trabajo resistirse a los encantos naturales de Louis. Para entonces la Profesora McGonagall ya ocupaba su sitio en la mesa de los profesores y se disponía a dar el discurso. Lily se apresuró a sentarse a la cabeza de la mesa de Gryffindor y Sirius la siguió ocupando el lado opuesto.

-Te estaba guardando el asiento,- le dijo una niña de unos doce años y de apariencia hindú pero de hermosos ojos azules. Tan delgada como una espiga que daban ganas de tomarla en brazos como si fuera una muñeca.

-Gracias, Priya,- le dijo acariciando su largo y negro cabello lacio,- ¿Lista para ir a casa?

La niña asintió enérgicamente. A un lado de ella estaba otro niño de las mismas características pero de ojos oscuros que apenas le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Lily como en señal de saludo. No era normal que los niños de segundo año se sentaran con los de séptimo, pero esa era la ceremonia para despedir a los alumnos que iban a casa para las navidades y tanto Priya como Paramjit irían con ella y Sirius de regreso a casa para las festividades. Después de todo ¿No eran todos los Weasleys como parte de su familia tanto como lo eran los Longbottom, los Malfoy y los Lupin? Priya y Paramjit eran hijos del tío Fred y el tío George respectivamente y cada uno tenía un hermano o hermana que era golpeador de la casa de Ravenclaw. Es así pues que Priya tenía a un hermano mayor llamado Fateh y Paramjit una hermana mayor llamada Geetica. Los cuatro espigados, morenos, cabello negro y de ojos oscuros salvo Priya que había heredado los ojos del abuelo Arthur. A Lily siempre le había parecido curioso que un par de gemelos hubiera encontrado a un par de gemelas e incluso más que hubieran decidido concebir sus hijos en las mismas fechas haciendo casi imposible para cualquiera que no lo supiera quién era hijo de quién. Y curioso aún más, que siendo Fateh y Geetica primos se comportaran más bien como gemelos de la misma manera en que Priya y Paramjit lo hacían.

Fue una ceremonia breve. La profesora habló acerca del desempeño escolar a lo largo de la primera mitad del año. Felicitó a los alumnos que gozaban de buenas calificaciones y premios; también reprendió a alumnos problema como Blaise y los primos Weasley de Ravenclaw: Fateh y Geetica que gozaban de romper las normas tanto como sus respectivos padres lo habían hecho cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts.

En un principio a Lily le había preocupado que su propia hermana hubiera terminado en la misma casa pues sabía lo persuasivos que esos jóvenes quinceañeros podían ser, especialmente Geetica quien tenía gran influencia sobre las niñas. Todas querían ser como ella: popular, divertida, bonita e inteligente. Claro, a Lily le hubiera gustado que Geetica hubiera usado esa inteligencia en algo más productivo ¿Pero no había sido su padre el mismo que había salido volando del gran comedor tras una lluvia de fuegos artificiales para nunca volver? Cualquiera hubiera pensado que era esa leyenda la que glorificaba a los primos Weasley-Patil, si no fuera porque ellos mismos se habían encargado de que la gente los recordara aunque no fuera académicamente. Cuando bombas fétidas explotaban en los baños, cuando faltaba comida en la cocina, cuando los libros en la biblioteca eran movidos hasta que ninguno solo estuviera en su lugar, la Profesora McGonagall no dudaba en llamar a esos Weasley. Que si no fuera porque el Profesor Flitwick siempre intercedía por ellos ya que eran excelentes golpeadores y sin la defensa impenetrable de Ravenclaw el equipo era reducido a nada, la profesora misma los habría expulsado desde hace mucho.

Poco a poco los alumnos se fueron despidiendo unos de otros. Algunos se daban la mano, otros solo la sacudían mientras se alejaban, otros tantos, sobre todo los mayores, se abrazaban prometiendo escribir cartas. Lily y Sirius esperaron de pie a la cabeza de la mesa de Gryffindor hasta comprobar que ningún alumno se quedara atrás. Priya y Paramjit no abandonaron sus lugares mientras platicaban con entusiasmo acerca de las clases de ese año. Bueno, más bien Priya estaba emocionada pues era de las pocas Weasley que le gustaba estudiar tanto como a Lily ya que había heredado el cerebro de su madre Padma.

Pronto Alice abandonó la mesa de Hufflepuff que estaba junto a la de Gryffindor y se acercó a Lily y a Sirius junto con una niña menudita de once años y de grandes ojos azules y cabello rojo. Solo hasta entonces Lily miró en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw y observó un tanto molesta que solo quedaban ahí Gateh y Geetica conversando estridentemente acerca de la expresión de la Profesora McGonagall cuando los había reprendido.

-¿En dónde están tu hermana y mi hermana?- le pregutó Lily a la niña pequeña que venía con Alice.

-Creo que Sol olvidó un libro y Jamie la acompañó a por él.

Sol era la hermana gemela de Venus, la niña de Hufflepuff a quien Lily había cuestionado y Jamie era la hermana menor de Lily. Las tres pertenecían a la nueva generación de estudiantes de primer año en Hogwarts y a pesar de ser tan unidos en la infancia habían terminado en diferentes casas para su desconfort. Lily por su parte había creído que eso era lo mejor o que había sido una estrategia del sombrero sorteador para ahorrarle a cualquiera de las casas el terror de tener que soportarlos a todos juntos y al mismo tiempo. Era así pues que Sol y Venus Weasley, las hijas del tío Ron y Luna habían sido separadas quedando Venus en Hufflepuff y Sol en Ravenclaw junto con Jamie, la hermana de Lily. Wolfram Malfoy había terminado en Slytherin como se esperaba, claro, pero en un giro de eventos también había quedado ahí la hermana menor de Alice, Mallory Longbottom. Quienes por cierto ahora se acercaban al grupo acompañados de Louis Weasley.

-¿A quién esperamos?-inquirió Louis colocando ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de manera casual y a Lily siempre le había parecido irreal cómo incluso algo tan sencillo como eso podía verse sensual.

-A la olvidadiza de Sol y a su sombra,- replicó Lily mirando una vez más su reloj de pulsera,- y si no llegan en los próximos cinco minutos las dejaremos porque el traslador no las va a esperar.

Y casi como si hubieran escuchado la amenaza de la chica, una par de niñas entraron corriendo por la enorme puerta del gran comedor. Una de ellas era pelirroja y menudita como la niña al lado de Lily, la otra era un poco más alta, de cabello negro y lacio, ojos castaños y usaba gafas de montura plateada en forma de rectángulo.

Lily refunfuñó pero sabía que no tenía tiempo para darles una reprimenda. Ya lo haría cuando estuvieran en casa. Así que buscó dentro de su túnica y extrajo un viejo libro de pociones que sujetó en el centro del grupo. Todos colocaron la mano sobre él como si estuvieran haciendo un juramento y esperaron escasos dos minutos cuando se sintieron una fuerza extraña que los jalaba del ombligo. En un instante estaban en el patio de la madriguera.

-¡Ya llegaron!- gritó un niño rubio de ojos castaños desde la puerta la casa haciendo que detrás de él saliera una muchedumbre casi tan grande como la de Hogwarts. Eran los padres de los recién llegados, más los hermanos mayores y menores y primos que venían a recibirlos. Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. De pronto Lily se sintió abrazada por decenas de personas mientras que buscaba con la mirada la presencia de sus padres a quienes sin importar lo acostumbrada que estuviera a Hogwarts, siempre extrañaba cuando pasaban tantos meses sin verlos.

-¡Lily!,- un niño de cabello castaño y ojos tan verdes como los suyos saltó a sus brazos y ella lo levantó al vuelo,- ¿A que no sabes qué? Papá me enseñó a montar a la escoba y practiqué atrapando piedras que lanzaba y dice que voy a ser el mejor jugador buscador que jamás ha existido.

El niño de siete años hablaba tan rápido como sus ideas se lo permitían posiblemente por la emoción de ver a su hermana luego de tanto tiempo.

-Pues a Gryffindor no le haría mal un buen buscador,- agregó el Sirius tomando al niño de los brazos de Lily,- cuando yo me vaya Gryffindor necesita seguir ganando.

Sirius siguió platicando con Henry acerca de escobas y atrapar snitches cuando Lily vislumbró a sus padres abrazando a Jamie quien lloraba desconsoladamente mientras su madre le acariciaba la cabeza. Lily dudó en acercarse, sabía cuál era el problema. Desde antes de entrar a Hogwarts, Jamie había sido muy insegura. La gente siempre había intentado compararla con su hermana mayor y esa era mucha presión para Jamie quien no se sentía ni lo suficientemente bonita y mucho menos lo suficientemente inteligente o especial para destacar en algo. Ya ni siquiera en Quidditch pues si había algo que Lily y Jamie compartían con su madre era el vértigo a volar en escoba.

-La hermosa Lily.

Lily miró a su alrededor al escuchar esas palabras aunque tenía una idea de quién podía provenir. Dos jóvenes mayores que ella, altos e idénticos de cabello negro y ojos azules le tendían la mano para darle un abrazo compartido. Normalmente Lily prefería evitarlos pero siendo que ahora a quienes quería evitar era a sus padres y a su hermana, prolongó el abrazo y los dejó que le hicieran conversación. No era que a Lily no le cayeran bien o pensara que no eran atractivos o encantadores. Porque si bien Tim y Dave no eran los Weasley mejor parecidos (pero bueno ¿Quién los ha de culpar teniendo a Victoir, Dominique y a Louis como primos que eran parte Veela?), la verdad era que su inteligencia era tan atractiva como los ojos claros de Louis o el aire misterioso de Sirius. Pero no, no era nada de eso lo que hacía incómodo que los gemelos Weasley, hijos de Percy y Penelope, se acercaran a saludarla y decirle "hermosa". Era por su mejor amiga, Alice, quien desde siempre había estado enamorada de los dos y no se atrevía ni a declarar su amor ni a decidirse por uno. Y siendo que Lily no tenía particular interés en ninguno, se había prometido a sí misma que no profundizaría ninguna relación con ninguno de los dos hasta que Alice hubiera decidido. Aunque debía aceptar que si al final tampoco terminaba saliendo con el que Alice no eligiera, no sería tan extraño. Con el tiempo, su relación con los gemelos se había vuelto una bonita amistad y cualquier pensamiento de otro tipo de relación por el momento no le parecía plausible. Y menos ahora que ella tenía tantas responsabilidades en la escuela y ellos estaban tan ocupados terminando su pasantía con Nathan Butler, un gran amigo de su madre que también era abogado.

Luego de unos instantes, Alice se unió también a la conversación. Lily volvió a mirar a su derecha y su padre llevaba cargando a Jamie en dirección al lago mientras acariciaba su espalda y le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído. Entonces Lily se disculpó con sus amigos y se acercó a su madre. Hermione la vio venir y le sonrió extendiendo los brazos para capturarla en un abrazo.

-Te extrañé,- le dijo desasiéndose de ella

-Yo también,- sonrió Lily tristemente mientras su mirada se desviaba una vez más a su padre y a su hermana.

-Estará bien,- la tranquilizó su madre.

-Quisiera que me tuviera la confianza para contarme las cosas que le cuenta a él…- se lamentó Lily. Solo frente a su madre podía permitirse ser tan sincera aun cuando era estricta consigo misma.

Hermione sonrió de manera maternal y la acarició el cabello con cariño. Su madre había envejecido con gracia. Ahora tenía cuarenta y tres años y llevaba el cabello más corto de lo normal y con muy pocos, casi nulos, cabellos grises asomando a los costados de sus sienes. Eran exactamente igual de altas y su complexión era parecida. Claro, Hermione era un poco más ancha de caderas luego de haber llevado dentro de sí a tres hijos, pero quien la viera en la calle podía asegurar que tenía diez años menos de los que en realidad tenía.

-Tu padre y Jamie comparten un lazo especial como el que tú y yo siempre compartimos,- le dijo en voz serena,- y no los puedes culpar ¿Recuerdas cómo se sentía excluido de nuestros juegos cuando eras más pequeña? Cuando Jamie nació… fue como tener la oportunidad de empezar desde cero y hacer las cosas que no tuvo oportunidad de hacer contigo…

-Pero yo no…

-Se que no es tu culpa,- Lily pudo percibir el remordimiento en los ojos de su madre y se sintió terrible por haber despertado ese viejo sentimiento en ella,- y tu padre te quiere tanto como a ella ¡Y Jamie también te quiere! Pero déjalos tener su club privado. Cuando Jamie madure un poco más, volverá a buscarte, ya lo verás. Solo espera a que la adolescencia la golpee de lleno.

Lily sonrió a pesar de sí misma y volvió a abrazar a su madre como disculpándose el haber sacado a colación el tema de haber vivido cerca de su madre los primeros años de su vida. La verdad era que su madre era su mejor amiga y sabía que siempre sería así ¿Qué tenía de malo que Jamie fuera la mejor amiga de su papá? A final de cuentas, Jamie era tan parecida a él como ella misma lo era con su madre.

-Además, no entiendo qué le preocupa,-agregó Lily sin ocultar ese tono celoso al ver que su hermana acaparaba a su padre,- ¿No dice el tío Remus que hay mucho de la abuela Lily en las facciones de Jamie? Sin mencionar que ella hace ésta cosa con los espejos que seguro le dará una "E" en adivinación cuando esté en quinto año ¡Y es muy creativa! Seguro un día de estos Sol, Venus y ella terminan inventando un aparato mágico que las lleve a la Luna.

Hermione carcajeó no muy segura si lo hacía por los celos de su hija o por lo que acababa de escucharla decir. Posiblemente por ambas cosas ya que conocía la creatividad y la inventiva de su hija mediana. Solo necesitaba una buena guía y podía llegar tan alto como se esperaba de su hermana.

-Asegúrate de decírselo durante las vacaciones,- le aconsejo Hermione a su hija mayor.

-Lo haré.

La abuela Molly era una anciana de cabello naranja quien, junto a su marido Arthur (ya casi sin cabello) disfrutaban lo numerosa de su familia e invitaban a todo mundo a quedarse alegando que "siempre hay espacio para uno más". Incluso los Longbottom, los Lupin y los Potter que no tenían relación sanguínea directa o política con ellos eran considerados como miembros más de la familia y con el tiempo los hijos habían aprendido a llamar a todos los mayores tíos o tías por igual

Durante el resto del día realizaron una imparable celebración a pesar del frío que hacía que todos exhalaran humo blanco mientras platicaban en la intemperie. Bill y Percy Weasley no tardaron en arreglar el problema con ayuda de Charlie. Mientras que los primeros dos transfiguraban las sábanas del tendedero de la señora Weasley en una inmensa tienda que los protegía del viento, Charlie conjuraba un hechizo de calor perpetuo para subir la temperatura. Mientras ellos hacían eso, Ron y Harry fueron más allá del llano y trajeron flotando con sus varitas varios troncos que habían cortado; luego Hermione y Padma los transfiguraron en grandes mesas y sillas donde los mayores se sentaron a ponerse al día, presumir sus hijos o nietos e incluso hablar del Quidditch. La señora Weasley pidió la ayuda de las gemelas Patil y Hermione en la cocina mientras que Harry aprovechaba la oportunidad de organizar un partido de Quidditch en el llano.

Lily tomó asiento en una de las sillas del comedor e hizo un movimiento con la varita sobre la tela de la tienda que los tíos Weasley acababan de construir. Inmediatamente, un rectángulo del tamaño de una ventana se hizo transparente permitiéndole ver el partido de afuera donde su padre había formado un equipo en contra de otro equipo del tío Malfoy.

-Impresionante,- le dijo Teddy Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa, Victoire, su esposa, estaba en sus brazos,- seguro que podrías hacer toda la tienda invisible y generar una vista estupenda del exterior para todos.

Lily sabía que era probable que lo lograra ya que no le parecía una tarea imposible pero prefirió darle media sonrisa como muestra de humildad. Los Weasley apreciaban la humildad más que la excelencia y eso era algo que le había enseñado muchas más cosas de la vida que todos los libros de Hogwarts.

-¿No jugarás?- ofreció Victoir seguramente considerando que quedarse ahí sola era algo muy triste.- solo eso te falta para ser la bruja perfecta, ser tan buena en el Quidditch como tu padre…

-¿Para qué?- inquirió Lily luego de negar con la cabeza,- los equipos ya tienen buenos jugadores. Seguro mi padre es el buscador y eligió al tío ron de guardameta, a los tíos Fred y George de golpeadores; Louis, Dominique y la tía Julianne de cazadores mientras que el tío Malfoy debe tener a la tía Ginny de buscadora, a Sirius de guardameta, a Fateh y Geetica de golpeadores y él mismo será cazador junto con la tía Tonks y alguno de sus hijos, seguro Wolfram si es que Mallory está por ahí para que la impresione. A veces uno debe aceptar que uno no puede ser bueno en todo y enfocarse en las cosas que sí podemos hacer y hacerlas bien.

Mientras decía eso, Lily le dio una mirada a Jamie, quien ya más relajada estaba leyendo un libro en un rincón. Luego Lily elevó la varita en dirección al techo de la tienda y la hizo transparente con una floritura. Las pocas personas que quedaban dentro de la tienda dieron un suspiro de sorpresa. Incluso el señor Weasley aplaudió emocionado.

-Justo como tu madre,-dijo sin ocultar una sonrisa.

Lily se sintió complacida ante la admiración del patriarca de la familia y caminó hacia él plantándole un beso en la frente en agradecimiento por compararla por la persona que más admiraba, su propia madre. Para Arthur, Lily era tan su nieta como todos los demás ya que Harry había sido siempre como un hijo para él.

El partido se dio por terminado Ganando Harry más bien por haber atrapado la snitch que por los goles anotados ya que la ofensiva del equipo de Harry era tan buena como bueno era el guardameta del tío Malfoy y la defensiva de Harry era tan mala como mala era la ofensiva de Malfoy, eso sin contar con que los golpeadores solo se pasaban la quaffle unos a otros sin importar de qué equipo eran. Casi al mismo tiempo que volvían los jugadores muriendo de frío pero con la satisfacción de haber pasado un buen rato, la señora Weasley salió de la cocina acompañada de Hermione y las esposas de Fred y George haciendo volar detrás de ellas las ollas engrandecidas repletas de comida. Pronto las mesas que Hermione había transfigurado junto con Padma se llenaron de tantos platillos diferentes que parecía un banquete propio de Hogwarts.

Lily comenzaba a servirse en un plato cuando su padre se sentó al lado de ella pasándole el brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo pasándole la cacerola con puré de papas que no alcanzaba.

-Es bueno que sepas que existo,- refunfuñó Lily terminando de servirse y regresando la cacerola a la mesa,- ¿Te ha mandado mamá?

Harry no pudo ocultarle a su hija de la misma manera que nunca podía con la madre sus motivos y al sentirse atrapado decidió jugar la carta que siempre jugaba cuando no le quedaba salida. Le dio un beso en la mejilla que le arrancó una sonrisa que Lily intentó reprender fingiendo una cara de indignación. Fue entonces que Harry optó por el plan B y la capturó en un abrazo constrictor que inmovilizó sus manos.

-No te soltaré hasta que ya no estés enojada conmigo.

Esa vez Lily ya no pudo contenerse y dejó que la sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro antes de regresarle el beso en la mejilla a su padre. Harry lo recibió gustoso soltándole los brazos para permitirle que comiera. A pesar de tener ya diecisiete años, a los ojos de Harry ella siempre sería la niña de cinco años que un día le había tocado la cicatriz para preguntarle si le dolía. A los ojos de Lily, Harry siempre sería su héroe (en propiedad compartida con su madre… y bueno, sus hermanos también).

-Ya me di cuenta por qué mamá nunca te dejará ir.

-Ni yo a ella,- replicó Harry vislumbrándola del otro lado de la mesa mientras conversaba con Luna acerca de un artículo de su revista.

Lily vio en los ojos de su padre, ese brillo que solo brotaba cuando veía a su mamá. Era mismo brillo que había notado cuando teniendo solo cinco años, él la había cargado en brazos para que presenciara la promesa eterna de amor que le iba a hacer a su mamá. Habían pasado ya doce años pero ese tipo de cosas se quedan para siempre. Cuando Lily tuvo la confianza suficiente para preguntarles por qué habían tardado tanto, sus padres le dijeron que le explicarían cuando tuviera la edad suficiente. Y dos años antes, y solo para sus oídos, sus padres y varios de sus tíos se habían sentado frente a ella a contarle la historia, en versión censurada de cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

Cómo el tío Ron había sido el mejor amigo de sus padres desde los once años y cómo se había enamorado de Hermione progresivamente hasta hacerla su esposa y que su papá se había casado con la tía Ginny originalmente. Y Lily, a pesar de tener ya quince años escuchaba al tío Ron hablar de lo que había creído sentir por su mamá y la tía Ginny también le decía lo que había creído sentir por su papá y que entonces un poco tarde sus padres se habían enterado que se amaban.

En la versión que el grupo había decidido contarle a Lily, le habían contado que ya había una separación de los Weasley por parte de sus padres cuando ella fue concebida. Y más que por beneficio de los padres lo habían hecho por el de la adolescente que no soportaría una mancha tan grande en el nombre de las dos personas que más admiraba.

En cuanto a la separación, Hermione tomó toda la culpa. Le dijo que había terminado la relación con su padre por miedo. Y Harry tomó su parte de la culpa diciendo que no había vuelto a Inglaterra por un miedo distinto, por miedo a ser rechazado de nuevo por la mujer que amaba. Luego Draco habló de cómo siempre había amado a la tía Ginny y que la hizo enamorarse de él. Y la tía Luna le explicó que conforme se fueron conociendo más, ella y el tío Ron habían terminado juntos. y si algo había aprendido del relato que sus tíos le habían dado esa tarde (y el cual había prometido no contar a ninguno de sus primos) era que el amor estaba a veces donde menos te lo esperas. Y era por eso que ahora, a como veía sus opciones, no quería precipitarse a tomar una decisión con respecto a Sirius, a Louis, a Tim, a Dale o solo Merlín sabe si existe incluso ahí fuera de esa familia otra persona más que sentirá por ella lo que su padre siente por su madre y a quien ella amará tanto como ella lo ama a él.

Miró a Louis sentado al lado de su madre Fleur, ambos igual de rubios pero él tenía los ojos castaños de la abuela Weasley. Luego miró a Sirius hasta el otro lado de la mesa al lado de su hermano Teddy. Luego volvió a su padre y le tomó la mano.

-¿Papá?- le dijo en un tono normal,- ¿Cómo supiste que lo que sentías por mamá era amor?

Harry bajó la cuchara y sonrió. Hermione escuchó la pregunta pero pretendió no hacerlo.

-Creo que siempre lo supe,- le dijo como pensando las palabras que usaría,- solo que no estaba prestando atención. Cuando mi mano buscaba su mano en la oscuridad, cuando mi cuerpo bloqueaba una lluvia de vidrios en el suyo, cuando decepcionarla era la voz que guiaba mi conciencia, cuando era la primera persona a quien le contaba mis problemas. Cuando la besé y todo mi pasado y mi presente dejó de existir…

Hermione había escuchado cada una de las palabras de Harry y parecía brilla desde su asiento solo para él.

-Cuando quieres que sea feliz aunque no sea contigo,- agregó Hermione,- cuando buscas su mano en la oscuridad para sentirte segura, cuando lo abrazas fuertemente como si tu vida dependiera de ello, cuando piensas "si solo estuviera aquí para ver esto"…

-Cuando estás dispuesto a dejar de ser tú mismo por esa persona,- dijo Draco y ahora todo mundo ponía atención a la conversación,- y al mismo tiempo saber que vale tanto la pena que nunca te pedirá que cambies.

-Cuando lo aceptas a pesar de sus defectos,- replicó Ginny mirando a su marido con una sonrisa,- o cuando son los defectos lo que más te encantan.

Miró al resto de las parejas y recapacitó cómo cada uno de ellos tenía una historia diferente qué contar. El tío Remus y la tía Tonks habían tenido una diferencia de edades abismal cuando se habían casado y ahora apenas se notaba (aunque Lily sospechaba que la tía Tonks se envejecía un poco más a propósito para verse más acorde a él). El tío Ron y la tía Luna se habían enamorado luego de sufrir grandes decepciones amorosas y ahora eran la pareja más divertida del grupo. Lo de tío Neville y la tía Julianne había sido amor a primera vista. El tío Draco había sido un mujeriego antes de caer redondito por la tía Ginny. El tío Bill había conocido a la tía Fleur en un torneo de magia y había sido ella quien había tenido que perseguirlo a él aunque lo normal siempre era lo contrario con ella. El tío Percy y la tía Penélope enamorándose en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Los tíos Fred y George intentando engañar a las tías Padma y Parvati cambiando lugares en las primeras citas y terminando siempre saliendo con la misma persona. Tantas historias, tantos momentos y tanto amor. A veces Lily se impacientaba porque así de joven como era quería experimentar lo que era tener a alguien a su lado a quien llamar suyo. Pero cuando miraba a sus padres y lo felices que siempre estaban solo por el hecho de estar en uno al lado del otro se consolaba pensando que si a ellos les había tomado veinte años en encontrarse ¿Por qué no podía ella esperar unos días más? ¿Unos meses más? ¿Unos años más?

Volvieron a casa muy tarde en la noche, Lily subió las escaleras en dirección a su habitación mientras que su padre cargaba a Henry en brazos a su cama pues se había dormido varias horas atrás y su mamá lo acompañaba para acurrucarlo antes de que se quedara dormido.

-Buenas noches, chiflada,- dijo Lily al pasar por la habitación de Jamie en camino a la suya.

-Buenas noches Troll,- replicó la niña entre risitas.

Lily también sonrió y giró sus talones regresando a la puerta que seguía un poco abierta.

-¿Todo bien?- inquirió asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Jamie asintió enérgicamente. Luego Lily entró sin pedir permiso y se sentó en la orilla de la cama acariciando su lacio cabello negro- sabes que te quiero aunque estés chiflada ¿Verdad?

Jamie sorió y la dejó que la abrazara.

-Yo también te quiero aunque seas un Troll,- contestó Jamie.

Lily fingió estar molesta y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo lo cual arrancó carcajadas y convulsiones en su hermana. Pero inmediatamente después la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. La recordaba el día que había nacido: pequeña y con los ojos ansiosos de comerse el mundo. Lo celosa que había estado de ella los primeros meses porque sus padres no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera ella y luego cuando por fin había osado meter la mano en la cuna y tocado su piel suave había comprendido que quererla mucho era inevitable.

-Me gustó mucho lo que dijeron hoy nuestros padres,- declaró Jamie una vez que su hermana la colocó de vuelta en la cama para que se recostara,- eso del amor y cómo sabes que amas a alguien.

Lily arqueó una ceja y miró a su hermana de manera inquisitiva.

-Jamie Harriet Potter,- le dijo como si fuera su propia madre reprendiéndola,- ¡No me digas qye estás enamorada!

Una sonrisa pícara manchada de vergüenza se asomó en el rostro de la niña. Lily, quien siempre iba un paso delante de su hermana no podía creer que en eso su hermana fuera un paso adelante.

-Ya lo tenemos decidido,- afirmó Jamie con una determinación como si no hubiera nada en el planeta que la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

-¿Tenemos? ¿Quiénes?

-Sol, Venus y yo, por supuesto.- pero al ver que su hermana seguía sin comprender, emitió un hondo suspiro antes de explicar,- Yo me casaré con Fateh, Wolfram con Mallory, Alice con Louis, tú con Sirius y Venus o Sol esperarán a que Henry crezca para casarse con él y así todos nuestros hijos serán primos de verdad entre ellos.

Lily dejó caer la quijada ¿De dónde había sacado su hermana todas esas cosas? Era verdad que siempre había tenido mucha imaginación pero eso ya era exagerar un poco ¿Y qué era eso que decía que Alice con Louis? Solo imaginarse a Alice con Louis le hervía algo en el estómago.

-Parce un buen plan,- dijo Hermione desde la puerta, al lado de ella estaba Harry con la misma sonrisa,- ¿Pero no te parece mejor esperar a que todos esos niños crezcan para que se den cuenta si eso es en verdad lo que quieren?

-¡Pero todos queremos estar juntos siempre!- protestó Jamie en un tono enfadado,- el sombrero sorteador ya nos separó una vez pero nosotros nos aseguraremos que no vuelva a pasar.

Esa última frase la dijo con tal pasión que a Lily le pareció que había visto demasiadas telenovelas con la tía Luna últimamente. Harry se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente y le quitó las gafas cuando se retiró de ella.

-No necesitas ser pariente de nadie para estar siempre juntos,- le dijo colocando las gafas en la mesita. Luego se hizo a un lado para que Hermione le diera el beso de las buenas noches también,- ¿Y no te parece mejor esperar a que tu hermana decida si quiere o no quiere casarse con Sirius?

-Bueno,- replicó Jamie sintiéndose somnolienta ahora que las gafas ya no estaban en su rostro, esa acción siempre había sido un somnífero efectivo para ella,- bueno, entonces se puede casar con Louis y Alice con Sirius.

Lily Volvió a arquear la ceja.

-Jamie Harriet,- replicó Lily en un tono seco,- creo que depende de mí sí me quiero casar con Louis, con Sirius o con un hipogrifo. En cuanto a Alice, tendrás que cambiarle la pareja porque a ella no le gusta ni Sirius ni Louis.

Pero Jamie ya no escuchó el último sermón de su hermana porque ya se encontraba en la tierra de los sueños. Lily la arropó y salió de la habitación un poco molesta sin saber por qué. Después de todo su hermana tenía solo once años.

-Ya cambiará de opinión,- le dijo su madre viendo que las palabras de Jamie habían perturbado a Lily.

-Ojalá,- suspiró Lily poniendo los ojos en blanco,- ya decía que esas tres niñas juntas serían dinamita. Gracias a Merlín que por lo menos el sombrero sorteador eliminó a una del trío para que no terminen con la escuela.

-Créeme,- replicó su madre mirando a Harry con un dejo de complicidad,- Hogwarts ha soportado tríos peores que eso.

El rostro de Harry se iluminó y abrazó a Hermione tiernamente antes de capturar sus labios en un largo beso. Lily puso cara de asco.

-Por lo menos esperen a llegar a su habitación,- le dijo en un tono molesto siguiendo el camino a su habitación,- ¡Y pongan hechizos silenciosos!

-¡Ponlos tú que ya eres mayor y yo no me hago responsable de lo que puedas escuchar!- respondió Harry a manera de burla pues sabía que su hija más de una vez había estado a punto de descubrirlos en una situación comprometedora.

-¡Papá!- chilló Lily pero luego sonrió a pesar de sí misma.

Al entrar a su habitación ejecutó el hechizo de silencio solo por si acaso y se durmió pensando si al elegir a Sirius, éste la seguiría amando a pesar del paso de los años o si Louis todavía buscaría sus ojos hasta el otro lado de la habitación como su papá siempre buscaba a los de su mamá ¿El rostro de cuál de los dos se iluminaría al verla llegar del trabajo a pesar de que las arrugas comenzaran a asomarse en las comisuras de sus ojos? Sabía que la respuesta no llegaría pronto pero solo le quedaba esperar que cuando lo hiciera, no tuviera que deshacer esa decisión en un futuro. Y así se durmió esperando que el tiempo un día le diera la respuesta.

-¿Entonces está enamorada?- preguntó Harry ayudándole a Hermione a destender la cama.

-Eso parece,- replicó ella casualmente acomodando las almohadas sobrantes en el taburete frente a la cama.

-¿Sirius o Louis?

Hermione se encogió de hombros sentándose en la orilla de la cama para quitarse los zapatos, Harry hizo lo mismo de su lado de la cama.

-El tiempo lo dirá,- declaró ella poniéndose las pantuflas desabotonando el frente de su túnica.

Harry se apresuró a ella quitándole las manos de su tarea y retomándole él mismo. A pesar de lo acostumbrados que estaban el uno al otro, Harry siempre lograba darle escalofríos cuando empezaba a despojarla de su ropa. Ella no protestó pero golpeó su mano cuando la metió demasiado dentro del escote.

-Estamos hablando de tu hija,- lo reprendió,- me vas a ocasionar corto circuito en el cerebro su mezclas una cosa con la otra.

Harry sonrió pícaramente y empezó a sacarle la túnica bajándola por sus hombros.

-Pero si lo piensas,- le dijo besando su cuello y haciéndola vibrar al instante,- la razón por la que hablamos de ella es que hicimos algo para que existiera en primer lugar ¿No te parece buena idea honrar ese momento en que ella fue concebida?

Hermione quiso reprender la risa y logró un sonido extraño salir de su garganta como si fuera un bufido. Era la línea de seducción que hasta la fecha Harry había utilizado con ella y a pesar de todo, los labios sobre su piel no podían ser ignorados. Jamás había logrado hacerlo y ese no era momento para empezar.

-¿Y si al "honrar" ese momento logramos procrear un Potter más?- quiso saber Hermione fingiendo un tono preocupado. A sus cuarenta y tres años otro embarazo le parecía técnicamente imposible.

-Claro,- repuso Harry abrazándola contra sí mientras hablaba en tono irónico,- porque cuatro bocas que alimentar es demasiado para el sueldo del jefe del departamento de Aurores y una jueza del Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione sonrió por sobre el beso de Harry. Sus manos lo jalaban del cuello acercándolo más a ella. Podía sentir su calor corporal elevarse ¿Era eso algo que ella ocasionaba en él? ¿Algo que todavía lograba hacerlo sentir? Intensificó el beso inmediatamente y lo escuchó gemir haciéndola saber que sí, que era ella quien lo hacía sentir así.

-Además,- agregó Harry levantándola en sus brazos. Hermione dejó escapar un grito al sentir sus pies abandonar el suelo,- mi parte favorita de tener hijos es hacerlos…

Hermione soltó una carcajada cuando sintió el impacto de la cama en su espalda. Pero era verdad lo que Harry decía acerca de hacer bebés ya que ninguno de los tres había sido planeado. Los tres habían nacido de la pasión y la espontaneidad y jamás habían tenido que decir "hey, vamos a hacer un bebé ésta noche", cuando la noticia llegaba pues la recibían gustosos.

Así había pasado con Jamie, por ejemplo. Hermione estaba convencida que había sido concebida en la noche de bodas y era por eso que Jamie apenas era tres meses menor que Wolfram Lucius Malfoy, el hijo mayor de Draco y Ginny quien había heredado un asombroso parecido con su padre y por lo tanto el abuelo por quien llevaba el segundo nombre. Al grupo de los siete amigos les gustaba referirse a ese episodio en su vida como el "Baby boom" pues al darse cuenta Hermione que estaba embarazada, Ron y Luna habían decidido que era buena idea que sus hijos tuvieran compañeritos de juego y entonces Sol y Venus Weasley eran apenas un par de meses menores que Jamie y Mallory Longbottom era solo semanas más joven que las gemelas Weasley. Luego de eso, cuando el pequeño Wolfram todavía no cumplía ni el año, Draco y Ginny anunciaron la espera de su segundo hijo a quien al nacer nombraron Kenneth y era tan rubio como el primero pero con ojos azules como Narcissa Malfoy. Y justo cuando habían creído que el "Baby boom" había terminado, Hermione le anunció que estaba embarazada de nuevo y el pequeño Henry Jan Potter llegó al mundo cuando sus padres tenían teinta y cinco y treinta y seis años respectivamente trayendo a la cada vez más creciente familia, el miembro más pequeño, o por lo menos lo sería hasta que Teddy y Victoire decidan tener a sus hijos.

-Estoy bebiendo la poción,- le dijo Hermione cuando Hary la despojó de su túnica,- no digas que estamos haciendo bebés, solo di que tienes ganas.

Harry se sacó la túnica por la cabeza, se podía ver los años que habían pasado por él pero para Hermione no era nada más que perfecto y lo invitó a acompañarla en la cama. Harry capturó sus labios y la desnudó debajo de sí haciendo lo mismo con su prenda de ropa interior también.

-También habías bebido la poción las veces pasadas y mira,- le dijo divertido,- ya tenemos un trío imparable en casa.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo antes de capturar sus labios una vez más. Pronto lo sintió hundirse dentro de ella y apretó la mano de Harry fuertemente con la suya sobre su pecho

-Vuelve a decirme,- suspiró Hermione al ver el rostro del hombre que amaba extasiado de placer,- vuelve a decirme cuándo te diste cuenta que me amabas.

Harry se detuvo de pronto y colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de su esposa antes de besarla largamente.

-En éste momento,- le dijo reanudando sus movimientos,- todos los días me enamoro de ti otra vez.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y ahora era ella quien buscaba los labios de su esposo desesperadamente como si fueran agua de vida. Luego se giró sobre él y capturó su cuello entre sus brazos.

-Es cuando me dices esas cosas,- suspiró ella,- y cuando me tocas así que empiezo a temer que un día termine.

-Nunca terminará,- respondió él atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo que le servía de apoyo para sentirse cada vez más adentro de ella.

-¿Me lo prometes?- quiso saber ella cada vez más extasiada.

-Mil veces,- respondió él empezando a sentir un calor abrazador en la parte sur de su cuerpo.

Hermione tenía las piernas alrededor de él cuando sintió esa ola de calor que la obligó a contraerse en él y urgiéndola a buscar los labios de su esposo una vez más. El hombre de su vida, a quien le había dado su vida, su cuerpo y su alma como una promesa que no se rompería jamás en lo que les restaba por vivir ¿No había sido eso lo que el juez había dicho en esa pequeña ceremonia en Hogsmeade? ¿Qué estaban unidos de por vida?

Con el cuerpo aún agitado y sus cuerpos compenetrados en un abrazo armonioso que iba más allá de lo físico, sus manos se buscaron en la oscuridad, sus corazones se escucharon en silencio y sus labios compartieron ese sabor que había sido el principal incitador para que ambos estuvieran ahí sabiéndose tan enamorados y que jamás, en ninguna de sus vidas, podían pertenecerle a alguien más que no fuera ellos mismos.

Un bebé de cabello negro y ojos castaños llamado Harrison nació nueve meses después siendo el último vástago del matrimonio Potter. Como compañera de juegos tuvo a la tercera y última hija de Ron y Luna llamada Elizabeth, una niña seis meses menor e idéntica a su madre y el trío se complementó con el hijo mayor de Teddy y Victoire, un niño de cabello y ojos castaños llamado Philipe Lupin.

De las predicciones de las parejas que Jamie había planeado, solo una se cumplió. Pero esa fue la única lectura del futuro fallida en su vida y si era honesta consigo misma, incluso ella debía aceptar que cuando formó las parejas en su cabeza no estaba pensando en adivinar el futuro sino en lo que más le convenía. Con el tiempo había aprendido que la mejor manera de encontrar a su otra mitad no era eligiendo a la que más le conviniera, sino a quien mejor la complementara. Y esa lección la había aprendido de sus padres y de su hermana quien al final había elegido exactamente eso para y la había inspirado a olvidarse de Paramjit y voltear su atención hacia otra persona que había estado frente a sus narices todo el tiempo.

**No quiero escribir más clichés para referirme a ésto "todo lo que empieza acaba" "todo lo que sube baja" "Todo tiene un ciclo", etc etc. Lo cierto es que por fin me decidí a pasar una noche en vela terminando la historia que hace años nació en mi cabeza cuando presentía que Rowling no vería el Harmony que muchos vemos. Lo sabía y lo presentía y aún así no pude evitar tener mi corazón roto luego de leer el epílogo maldito de Deathly Hallows. Algo dentro de mí me decía que el sentimiento Harmony era mucho más fuerte que cualquier ship canon y quise plasmarlo en una historia tan larga como mis ganas de que fuera verdad.**

Harry y Hermione viven en mi hombro. Siempre andan ahí de puntillas susurrándome al oído lo que quieren decir. Mucho tiempo estuvieron tristes y es por eso que me decidí a darles su historia... por eso es que siempre escribo sus historias y mis histerias. Algunas las realizo, otras las dejo guardadas para mí porque nunca terminaría si las escribo todas.

En el caso concreto de SDT...nació como un capricho. Una protesta, unas ganas de gritar que se había cometido una injusticia. Sí, SDT es un fict rojo. Lleno de interacciones íntimas pero quise que conforme se avanzaba la historia se descubriera que no se trataba solo de eso. Quise ser irónica, por supuesto ¿No fue acaso en HBP donde Harry solo se enamora de buenas a primeras de Ginny? Bueno, yo me pregunté ¿Y si se enamora de buenas a primeras de Hermione? Les di un incentivo y era un incentivo real que ni siquiera parece locura una vez que lo analizamos bien (por lo menos no la locura que siempre me pareció el Hanny). Y fue todo lo que necesité. Harry y Hermione hicieron el resto del trabajo.

Estoy casi sin palabras, cosa rara ¿No? No sé qué más decir, qué más expresar para hacerles saber lo mucho que me ha conmovido las muestras de cariño para el fict. Ustedes dicen que los hice llorar pero les juro que cada que leo los reviews lloro también. Porque a lo largo de estos cinco años no solo me dediqué a escribir una historia, me dediqué a conocer más y más a la mejor comunidad Potter que hay. La comunidad Harmony que está llena de gente maravillosa con la actitud verdadera ante la vida: nunca rendirse y nunca dejar de soñar. Les juro que con cada comentario que leía me sentía grande, pero no grande por las posibles habilidades para redactar (O falta de ellas). Grande porque muchas veces algunas personas me dijeron que se identificaban con una situación o que algunas de mis palabras los habían tocado y ayudado en algún problema. Incluso cuando se enojaban conmigo o con un personaje de la historia porque me daba cuenta que ustedes los veían tan reales como yo misma los veía.

Es pues así, queridos lectores, que llegamos a ver FIN en la historia. No les quepa duda, siempre quise el final feliz tanto como ustedes ¿Con qué otra motivación habría empezado el fict sino? Los pasados días me he dedicado a reeditar el fict. Y si se releen los primeros 25 episodios notarán la diferencia. Espero en los siguientes días terminar de editarlo porque quiero colocarlo en formato PDF y ponerle una portada digna.

**Gracias, gracias gracias… nunca me cansaré de decirlo =)**

**PS: No olviden el review =)**


	50. El Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños OS

**Yo sé que el fic está terminado... y esto parece un poco de publicidad barata. Pero siendo hoy fecha especial (el cumpleaños de Hermione) me he creado un OS donde uso este mundo ¿Por qué? Porque me gusta y porque lo hice para un grupo en FB donde adoramos en Harmony, así que pensé que quienes lo leyeron aquí (obvio, de donde proviene el fic) tienen tanto derecho de leerlo o más. No tienen que leerlo si no quieren, todos los capítulos anteriores SON la historia completa. Esto podría ser como un tributo a una anécdota. Por cierto. Gracias por ser lectores tan excelentes y un fandom tan genial (no mío, obvio, de Harry Potter!).**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB TM. No lucro ni con las historias que creado o con los fanarts, así que no me demanden XD.**

**=El mejor regalo de cumpleaños=**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

-¡A desayunar!

Siempre me ha gustado la manera en la que mi hogar cobra vida luego que digo esas palabras. La manera en que pasa del silencio y la oscuridad a ese sonido armonioso que se forma con las diferentes pisadas en cada una de las habitaciones, sus rutinas matutinas y sí, sus voces empezando a hacer eco en las paredes. Esta mañana la sinfonía no está completa, falta la pequeña Jamie quien ha regresado a Hogwarts a hacer su segundo año. Pero ahora tengo a Lily de regreso quien recién se graduó con honores el pasado mes de Julio y ahora me recompensa el poder escucharla hacer su rutina matutina como tan seguido y como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

-Hola, Cariño.

El primero en llegar a la cocina es Harry y tan pronto le sonrío al verlo, se acerca a darme un beso leve en los labios como saludo. Nunca ha podido dormir más de unos minutos luego que dejo la cama. Es un hábito que siempre ha guardado desde que volvimos y que de cierta manera me llena de orgullo. Me demuestra que me necesita tanto como yo lo necesito. Claro que mis necesidades no se reflejan tanto a la hora de dormir. A decir verdad yo puedo vivir bien durmiendo seis horas al día. Pero muchas veces me he metido a la cama sin sueño porque sé que él necesita más que eso. A veces incluso me acuesto para que duerma abrazando mi cintura mientras yo leo algo del trabajo usando la luz tenue de mi varita.

Se ha quedado parado a escasos centímetros luego del beso. Sus labios hacen una curva leve y sospecho que algo está planeando. Arqueo una ceja e inclino la cabeza de lado de manera inquisitiva.

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños,- me dice con un tono burlón.

Desde hace varios años hemos tenido este jueguito porque yo soy mayor que él por casi todo un año. Desde que cumplí cuarenta me ha dicho a manera de broma que soy una "cougar" que gusta de estar con hombres menores. Es risible, por supuesto. Harry no es chiquillo. Pero cuando él cumple años… bueno, nuestras edades se empatan y me gusta decirle que ya no soy esa "cougar". Lo malo es que eso solo sucede durante cuarenta y nueve días ya que después yo cumplo un año más y vuelvo a llevarle ventaja.

-Eso no me hace gracia…- replico frunciendo el ceño,- un día de estos voy a ir a buscarme a uno en verdad menor para que de verdad me llames así.

La expresión de Harry se cae. Su sonrisa se convierte en una línea recta y sus ojos se entrecierran severamente.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí,- replico sin chistar en tono igual al suyo,- seguro algún chico guapo de unos… veinte años me encontrará atractiva…

Suelto una carcajada al decirlo pues mi postura de mujer fatal no va nada bien con mi barriga de ocho meses y mis todavía cuarenta y tres años (por lo menos por un día más serán cuarenta y tres).

-No sé de qué te ríes,- me dice arrepegando su cuerpo contra el mío pero yo me sostengo con las manos de lo primero que puedo detrás de mí, la barra de la cocina,- cualquier hombre, no solo de veinte años y que no sea ciego… te encuentra atractiva.

Su dedo índice recorre mi barbilla y el calor en mis mejillas me indica que me he sonrojado.

-Oh, Harry. Solo tú ves esas cosas.

Sus labios están casi sobre los míos, su mano en mi cintura y su calor me abrasa.

-Claro que no,- me dice antes de darme un pequeño beso. Puedo ver sus la intención en sus ojos detrás de sus gafas.

-Harry…- le digo modo de advertencia pero es un poco tarde.

-¡Ewwwwwwww!

Miro por sobre el hombro de Harry y Lily va entrando con Henry en sus brazos cubriéndole los ojos. Coloco ambas manos en los hombros de Harry y éste se gira sin poder ocultar esa risa traviesa no sin antes robarme un beso más. Lily acentúa un gesto entre molesto y de asco.

-¿No es un poco temprano para eso?- dice colocando a Henry en una de las sillas del comedor. El niño parece tener la misma expresión de su padre a pesar de que su rostro resguarda un parecido más bien con el mío y el de Lily.

- Nuestra hija se está volviendo un poco hipócrita, Herms,- me dice tomando asiento frente a ella. Lily contempla a su padre con asombro,- ¿No eras tú la que anoche estuvo media hora en la puerta de la casa besuqueándote con Sirius?

El rostro de Lily adquirió varios tonos de rojizo antes de reaccionar.

-¿Me estabas espiando? ¡Mamá!

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada, pero Lily tampoco apreció eso así que la retuve lo más que pude. Le di una mirada severa a Harry y él pareció reaccionar con pena. A pesar de sus bromas, yo sé que Harry es un poco celoso de Lily sin importar el chico que toque a su puerta. Así sea Sirius Lupin, el hijo menor de Nym y Remus quien se graduó de la misma generación que ella. No obstante, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerme al margen de eso. Harry era tan posesivo con ella como conmigo. De hecho, ese pequeño segundo en que su expresión se blanqueó cuando hablé de buscar otro hombre joven es parte de ese sentimiento de posesividad que ha desarrollado con los años para las mujeres Potter. No es que sea nada paranoico, de hecho, la mayor parte del tiempo le gusta pretender que está jugando. Pero yo conozco a mi hombre mejor que eso.

-¿Alguien quiere huevos?- ofrezco cambiando súbitamente de tema ya que sé que si seguimos en eso, Lily podría ponerse verdaderamente fúrica.

-¡Yo quiero huevos verdes con jamón!- grita Henry poniéndose de pie en su silla.

Si hay algo que no le gusta al pequeño Henry es que se le robe protagonismo. Y Harry y Lily ya habían tomado demasiado de mi atención por toda la mañana para su gusto. Posiblemente solo lo había permitido porque sabía que tanto su hermana como su padre se irían a sus labores pronto y entonces me tendría toda para él. Ahora que me habían dado unas semanas por lo de mi embarazo, Henry y yo estábamos juntos todo el tiempo. Y con la próxima llegada de su hermanito, siempre estaba ansioso por asegurarme de que ÉL era mi bebé.

-Henry,- dijo Lily con seriedad,- era solo un libro.

-¿Entonces no hay huevos verdes con jamón?

También le tenía mucho respeto a su hermana mayor. Todo lo que ella le decía, lo creía y se lo tomaba en serio. Unas noches atrás, había empezado a leerle "huevos verdes con jamón" del Doctor Seuss y ahora quería probarlos.

-¡Salen huevos verdes con jamón!- exclamé terminando de freírlos y dándoles un toque con mi varita para pintarlos de verde antes de dárselos.

Lily los miró sorprendida y luego me dio una sonrisa. Ella también había sido la mejor alumna de Hogwarts al igual que yo lo había sido años atrás pero rara vez se le ocurría usar sus buenas dotes en pequeñeces como esas. Ella estaba perfilada a la grandeza y se esperaba que llegara lejos en el ministerio. Y no porque su padre fuera su jefe directo o porque su madre fuera jueza sino porque ella sola siempre lograba sobresalir sin ayuda de nadie.

Luego del desayuno Harry y Lily se despidieron de mí y de Henry y del bebé en camino antes de partir al ministerio. Pocos minutos después de su partida, la usual lechuza de Hogwarts aterrizó en la ventana de la cocina. Ya se había vuelto habitual y siempre era reconfortante tener quien escribiera desde Hogwarts. Era como volver a ese nexo que en un principio nos había puesto a Harry y a mí en el mismo camino. Años atrás había sido Lily quien nos escribía siempre, luego el año anterior Lily y Jamie nos escribían juntas y ahora era solo Jamie… unos pocos años después sería Henry, seguramente… y si mis cálculos no van mal, el pequeño bebé en camino lograría seguir con la tradición ya que entraría a Hogwarts tan pronto como Henry terminara.

Dando un hondo suspiro acaricié mi barriga. Todavía faltaban un par de semanas más antes de su llegada. "Embarazada a los cuarenta y cuatro…" pensé con un poco de cansancio mientras que Henry seguía leyendo la carta de su hermana lentamente y en voz alta para practicar su lectura. Jamás había pensado que pasaría toda mi vida de esa manera… cuarenta y cuatro y de vuelta a los pañales y los biberones. No es que hubiera sido algo malo con Lily. Y mucho menos con Jamie, ya que había sido yo quien había cuidado de Lily durante sus casi primeros cinco años, Harry quiso ser quien lo hiciera todo por la segunda. Y vaya que lo hizo bien, se levantaba en las madrugadas con el mismo entusiasmo siempre. Y como teníamos el mismo horario de trabajo, era él quien la recogía de casa de mi madre, la alimentaba, la bañaba y la vestía e incluso se aseguraba de que sus vacunas estuvieran en regla. Para cuando Henry llegó nuestros trabajos se habían vuelto menos demandantes y habíamos logrado un equipo excelente. Incluso Lily, quien es mayor que él por diez años, ayudó más que suficiente en su año previo a irse a Hogwarts y siempre que regresaba, se encaraba de él y de sus cosas y sus cuentos. Pero ahora con el siguiente… pensar demasiado en ello me mortificaba. Solo hacer cálculos matemáticos me imaginaba a mí misma con sesenta años llevándolo King's Cross…

De hecho, se lo había hecho saber a Harry cuando descubrí mi embarazo a principios de año.

"Va a estar bien… Lupin dice que mis abuelos eran más o menos de nuestra edad cuando tuvieron a mi padre. Además tú te ves diez años menor"

"¿Diez años?"

"¿Veinte?"

"Oh, Harry… no estoy para bromas ¿No te das cuenta de lo serio que es esto?"

"Me doy cuenta de lo serio y maravilloso que es"

Nunca había podido resistir la sonrisa de Harry. Hacerlo feliz me hacía feliz. Además, era cierto que conocer a una personita nueva era emocionante y los besos tranquilizadores de Harry tampoco estaban nada mal.

"¿Mejor?"

"No vamos a solucionar esto con besos, Harry…"

"¿No?" inquirió interrumpiendo mis palabras con otro beso "¿Segura?"

"Harry… ¿Quieres tomarlo en serio?"

Pero sus manos ya estaban sobre mí. Sus labios sobre los míos, hurgando como siempre y detonando la chispa que desde el primer día que nos habíamos besado por primera vez, no se había extinguido. Quise volver a protestar pero él era mucho más convincente que cualquier otro argumento que se me ocurriera. Ya era noche y en ese entonces Lily todavía estaba en Hogwarts con Jamie, solo el pequeño Henry estaba en casa… dormido desde hacía horas.

Su cuerpo pronto estaba sobre el mío. Sus labios hurgando los míos y su rodilla se enterró entre las mías apartando mis piernas levemente.

"necesitas relajarte" me dijo deteniendo sus besos para hablar conmigo. Su mirada era en efecto tan tranquilizadora como el tono de su voz y sus caricias.

"Así que esto es meramente anti estrés…" respondí en un tono burlón que le arrancó una sonrisa.

"Funciona para mí" me dijo robándome un beso más "eres mi medicina… Pensar en ti me hace sentir mejor…" con cada frase me daba un beso más "déjame retribuírtelo"

El siguiente beso fue tan largo y apasionado que me costó trabajo recuperar el pulso.

"Oh, Harry…" le dije acariciando su rostro, nuestras respiraciones igual de aceleradas, "como si no supieras el efecto tú tienes en mí"

Reposó su frente contra la mía y sonrió con esa sonrisa que solo tiene para mí.

"¿Todavía?"

"Oh, Harry… siempre… siempre… siempre…"

Volví a besarlo con cada palabra.

Sentada todavía en el comedor de la cocina, la voz de mi hijo Henry se hacía cada vez más distante al hundirme en los recuerdos de lo que había pasado después. Las manos de Harry por debajo de mi blusa, su aliento en mi cuello, mis manos en su espalda, la desnudez que no demoró y los besos dedicados a cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos ¿Cómo podía Harry haberme preguntado si todavía me sentía así hacia él?

Su cuerpo sentado en la cama y yo sentada en su regazo con nuestros cuerpos unidos dejando mi espalda tirarse hacia atrás con las palmas en el cochón y la lengua de Harry recorriendo mi abdomen hasta llegar a mis pezones donde jugueteó por varios instantes mientras yo movía mis caderas al mismo ritmo que él y el calor en mi cuerpo aumentaba sin parar.

"Oh, Hermione…" susurraba con la voz entre cortada e inclinándose al frente en busca de mi cuello y ocasionando mi expresión formar una "o" perfecta en los labios.

Lo podía sentir dentro de mí y la manera en que su clímax se aproximaba llamando al mío para encontrarse a medio camino. Intencional o no, el primer tirón dentro de mí me forzó a reincorporarme dejando que mis brazos se cerraran en su torso como una enredadera que lo hacía por inercia. Entre sus brazos siempre era el lugar más seguro que conocía, el lugar donde podía dejarme ir y perderme, era el lugar donde todo ese control que siempre buscaba en mi entorno podía irse al infierno porque era ahí, sin importar la situación, donde siempre quería estar. Mis labios buscaron los suyos desesperadamente, el calo dentro de mí iba en aumento al igual esa explosión de adrenalina que me hacía contraerme indefinidamente. Correspondió mi beso lo mejor que pudo ya que pude sentir por los escalofríos evidentes en su piel, que estaba tan cerca de terminar como yo.

"Oh, Harry…" le dije subiendo y bajando cada vez más lentamente. Mis pies se arquearon a pesar de estar enredados en su cintura. Su expresión cambio de pronto y sus movimientos se volvieron torpes cuando sentí su final dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos quietos un rato, nuestros labios buscándose a ratos. Nuestras manos acariciando las espaldas del otro y sin negarnos a soltar de ese abrazo.

"¿Cómo va ese estrés?" me dijo, cuando mi frente descansó en la suya.

La misma sonrisa que se había dibujado esa noche se volvió a dibujar en mi rostro al recordarlo.

-¡Mamá! ¿Me oíste?

Miré a Henry que estaba al lado mío con sus redondos ojos castaños solícitos, único rasgo que compartía conmigo aparte del cabello de la misma forma que los ojos de Lily lo hacían con los de Harry. Tenía la carta de Jamie sobre la mesa y lo ayudé a terminar de leerla antes de seguir adelante con el día.

Luna llegó un par de horas después en compañía de Ginny, traían consigo más bolsas de las que podían cargar y las encaminé dentro de la sala con la poca gracia que ocho meses y medio de embarazo me permitían. Fue Ginny quien se ofreció a hacer el té y Henry fue lo suficientemente lindo como para ponerse a jugar en un rincón mientras que las adultas hablaban de cosas de grandes.

-Ya tenemos todo para el baby shower,- dijo Luna desempacando el contenido de una de las bolsas,- ¡Solo faltan dos semanas! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Ni me digas…- repliqué resignada dejándome caer en el respaldo del sillón grande donde las tres estábamos.

-Deja los nervios,- le dijo Ginny acariciándole la cabeza,- todo estará bien… además, solo espantarás a Luna si sigues con esa actitud.

-Luna es más joven que yo, no tiene de qué preocuparse.

-Solo por dos años,- agregó Luna con su cabello platinado ahora atado en la nuca,- además, me llevas seis meses de ventaja… y yo no me hago más joven con los días.

-Pues sí lo parece,- reí colocando mis pies hinchados sobre la mesita del café.

-Vamos, chicas… va a ser genial,- intentó animarnos Ginny.

-¿Ah sí?- inquirí arqueando una ceja,- ¿Y por qué no tienes tú otro?

Ginny no pudo ocultar su expresión.

-No gracias,- replicó con el poco decoro que pudo dando un sorbo a su té,- ustedes mejor que nadie lo difíciles que son los niños Malfoy…

Por supuesto que lo sabía. La pobre Ginny había criado a dos niños con una diferencia de edad de apenas once meses. Wolfram y Kenneth se habían vuelto el dúo dinámico con la firme intención de volver a sus padres locos casi desde su nacimiento. Ese par de rubiecillos tenían de diablillos lo que tenían de lindos.

-Además,- volvió a decir Ginny,- no puedo esperar a que crezcan para tener a Draco de nuevo solo para mí.

-Como si no lo tuvieras ya a tus pies…- repliqué yo poniendo los ojos en blanco e incluso Luna asintió tras mi declaración.

-Si alguien podía poner a un Malfoy en cintura, esa eres tú,- agregó,- y no solo uno ¡Pudiste con tres!

Ginny sonrió complacida.

-¿Algunas vez se han preguntado qué habría pasado si todo se hubiera quedado como estaba?

Luna fue la primera en contestar.

-Doy gracias a Merlín todos los días porque me hubieran seguido el juego ese día. Digo ¿Habría soltado Hermione a Ron de no haber sido así?

Sonreí a pesar de mí misma. Desde que Harry y yo habíamos vuelto, habíamos decidido dejar todo aquello atrás y ahora no podía concebir otro tipo de vida que la que habíamos tenido juntos. Harry compensando el tiempo que no estuvo con Lily y encargándose casi por completo de Jamie, nuestros esfuerzos en conjunto para criar a Henry… y ahora uno más. ¿Habríamos sido felices con las parejas que teníamos originalmente? Posiblemente… quizá de una manera suficiente para seguir con nuestras vidas pero nunca de la manera tan extraordinaria y satisfactoria como la que ahora teníamos. Ginny y Draco eran perfectos el uno para el otro tanto como Ron lo era para Luna y yo con Harry.

-Creo que al hacer lo incorrecto, terminamos haciendo lo correcto ¿No es así?

Oh, la ironía.

Cuando Lily y Harry llegaron a casa para la cena, les recordé lo del baby shower para el día siguiente.

-Baby shower y cumpleaños juntos ¿Crees que eso es justo, cariño? Los regalos serán para el bebé, no para ti.

-Oh,- sonreí dándole un leve beso en la punta de los labios,- no hay nada que puedan darme que no tenga ya,- le dije acariciando su mejilla y luego viendo a mis hijos y la protuberancia en mi vientre.- además… es menos depresivo que pensar en que cumpliré cuarenta y cuatro.

-Por favor, mamá,- bufó Lily poniendo su tenedor a un lado de su plato,- ya quisieran las mujeres diez años menores que tú verse la mitad de bien de lo que tú te ves.

-Escucha a la niña,- me dijo acariciando mi mano.

-Por cierto,-agregó Lily cobrando especial interés en su plato una vez más,- Sirius puede venir ¿Verdad?

-¡Por supuesto!- le dije,- ¿Sabes si vendrán todos los Lupin? Con el nuevo niño de la familia, dudo mucho que quepan de la felicidad. Sobre todo Remus.

-También Sirius está feliz. Es su primer sobrino. Y como no tuvo hermanos más pequeños, no me ha hablado de otra cosa en los pasados días.

-No los vi platicar mucho anoche…

-Papá…- el tono que Lily había usado en esa frase era muy parecido al mío cuando le hacía una advertencia a Harry.

Buscó mi apoyo con la mirada pero yo negué con la cabeza y entonces se encogió de hombros.

-Estas mujeres Potter…- se quejó,- ojalá el que viene sea niño y así por lo menos tendremos más equidad de mando ¿No es así hijo? Un día dominaremos esta casa… recobraremos el control.

Henry no estaba seguro de lo que su padre estaba hablando pero le siguió la corriente de cualquier modo aplaudiendo y levantando el puño al cielo de la misma manera que Harry lo había hecho. Lily y yo pusimos los ojos en blanco casi al mismo tiempo, de una manera tan similar que parecíamos el espejo de la otra… con varios años de diferencia, claro.

-¿Y quién más vendrá a la fiesta?-quiso saber Harry cuando la cena hubo terminado y Lily se había llevado a Henry a la cama para leerle un cuento. Mientras hablaba los platos se estaban secando gracias a un hechizo que los hacía levitar en el aire mientras que un trapo los secaba con una mano invisible.

-Supongo que Fred y George y sus esposas Padma y Parvati… ninguno de sus hijos ya que están en Hogwarts y mañana apenas es jueves así que no hay manera de que vengan. Draco y Ginny, también sin niños. Neville y Jules, igual, sin niños. Los Lupin, aunque no sé si Teddy y Victoire vendrán, el pequeño Phillippe apenas tiene un mes. Bill y Fleur, por supuesto, felices por el nieto en común con los Lupin y supongo que Dominique estará con ellos. Percy y Penny y sus gemelos. Luna y Ron solos…

-¿Y Tus padres?

-Claro, mis padres y Nathan con Laura. Y creo que es todo.

-Es mucha gente,- replicó arqueando una ceja mientras supervisaba los platos que terminaban de colocarse dentro de la alacena en orden pero luego girándose para mirarme sentada en un banco de la barra esperando a que terminara para irnos a la cama,- no quisiera compartirte con tanta gente en tu cumpleaños…

Le dio le vuelta a la barra y me sujetó por los hombros al momento que me daba un beso que duró un poco más de lo que procuraba frente a nuestros hijos. Especialmente ahora que Lily estaba todo el tiempo en casa pues era la que siempre ponía los ojos en blanco y nos decía "que buscáramos una habitación".

-Si por ti fuera no me compartirías con nadie…- reí cuando sus labios apenas se apartaban de mí,- ni siquiera con nuestros hijos.

No pudo ocultar su sonrisa mientras reposaba su frente contra la mía.

-Como siempre, me lees los pensamientos. Ahora veo de dónde sacó Lily su experticia en occlumancia.

-No necesito occlumancia para leerte los pensamientos. Es solo que te conozco, te conozco perfectamente bien.

-Eso es correcto…me has conocido mejor que nadie desde siempre. Incluso antes que llegara a conocerme a mí mismo, me has leído siempre como un libro abierto.

-Es que tú sabes cómo he amado los libros siempre.

-¿Más que a mí?- inquirió arqueando un ceja fingiendo un tono de celos.

-Claro que no…- reí,- pero si fueras un libro… serías mi libro favorito.

No pudo ocultar lo complacido que estaba con mis palabras y me tomó de la mano condiciéndome a la sala. Tenía su mano en mi cintura para cuando llegamos ahí y levantó su varita a un viejo tocadiscos y éste comenzó a tocar una melodía lenta.

-Harry… los niños,- susurré preocupada cuando se puso frente a mí con las manos en mi cintura.

-No hay problema,- me dijo dándome esa sonrisa traviesa que solo guardaba para mí,- le dije a Lily que silenciara el cuarto de Henry y el suyo.

-Oh, señor Potter ¿Conspirando con Lily a mis espaldas? De Jamie me lo puedo esperar ¿pero de Lily? Veo que sí te has tomado en serio eso de conquistar la casa de nuevo ¿Eh?

-Solo hay una cosa que me interesa conquistar…- me dijo comenzando a bailar lentamente al ritmo de la música,- y está aquí frente a mí.

Sentí el calor en mis mejillas y supe que había conseguido sonrojarme.

-Desde hace mucho que no tienes qué preocuparte por eso. Me tienes a tus pies…

-Pero no te quiero a mis pies, te quiero a mi lado. Siempre…

Su beso fue bien recibido con todo el amor que tenía para darle. O por lo menos con el que podía manifestar en un solo beso y quizá eso no era suficiente. Ajena a nosotros Norah Jones no dejaba de cantar acerca de unos mejores amigos que dejaron de serlo cuando se enamoraron.

"_This was the end of a beautiful friendship  
And just the beginning of love"_

(Este fue el final de una Hermosa Amistad y apenas el inicio del amor).

-Nuestra canción,- rió interrumpiendo el beso al escuchar esa parte de la canción.

-¿En serio?- dije arqueando una ceja,- siempre creí que era "the story" de Brandi Carlile.

-¿Te parece?

Sonreí al ver su expresión posiblemente creyendo que había elegido mal la canción.

-Harry,- le dije intentando tranquilizarlo,- cualquier canción está bien siempre y cuando hablen de lo que siento por ti o de lo que tú sientes por mí.

-Entonces todavía no existe tal canción,- razonó todavía bailando conmigo en sus brazos,- ninguna canción podría describirlo.

-Tienes toda la razón,- le dije colgándome de su cuello y recibiendo un beso más.

Nunca, nunca me cansaría de ellos.

-Te amo…- me dijo con toda la honestidad que había dentro de sí,- como dice nuestra canción: Fuiste hecha para mí.

Y casi como si llamara a la siguiente canción. Brandi Carlile empezó a cantar. No pude contener mi asombro pero él volvió a sonreír de esa manera pícara tan suya. Oh, Harry… sabía que esa era mi canción para nosotros y por eso la había puesto en el disco.

-¿Ves?- me dijo tiernamente,- yo también te conozco mejor que nadie más.

Sentí las lágrimas luchando por salir a pesar de mis esfuerzos y lo volví a besar mientras Brandi seguía cantando nuestra historia. Solo me aparté en mi parte favorita y la canté para él mientras no dejábamos de bailar lentamente.

"_I crossed all the lines and I broke all the rules  
But baby I broke them all for you…"_

(Crucé todas las líneas y rompí todas las reglas pero las rompí todas por ti)

-No te obligué a hacerlo…- replicó de inmediato con media sonrisa.

-No tenías que hacerlo, incluso entonces eras la brújula que guiaba mis pasos. Eres la persona de quien más aprendí. Quien me ayudó a ser quien soy… por eso sé que fui hecha para ti.

Y mientras decía eso, Brandi dijo lo mismo.

"_It's true, I was made for you"_

(es verdad, fui hecha para ti).

Harry siguió tarareando la canción en mi oído. Y luego agregó a media canción.

-La parte que sigue es la que me corresponde a mí.

Y mientras la canción decía la estrofa, Harry me miró a los ojos antes de continuar.

"And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
They don't know my head is a mess  
No, they don't know who I really am  
And they don't know what  
I've been through like you do"

(Y todos mis amigos que creen que tengo suerte, no saben que mi cabeza es un desastre. No, no saben quién soy en verdad. Y no saben las cosas por las que he pasado como lo sabes tú).

-Hubo un tiempo que creí que la persona más compatible conmigo era alguien más. Y creo tú también. Y supongo que lo fueron… en su tiempo lo fueron. Ellos eran lo que queríamos que fueran pero entonces no estábamos viendo con claridad. Tú eres la única persona que estuvo conmigo sin importar cuanto te hiciera a un lado o lo mal que te caía mi actitud. Permaneciste, te quedaste como una amalgama. Poco a poco me fuiste demostrando que a pesar de haber crecido solo, había personas ahí que querían estar a mi lado sin necesidad de una conexión sanguínea… Hermione, todos los caminos que anduvimos antes de llegar aquí me comprueban que era así como debía suceder. Tú no fuiste hecha para mí… fuimos hechos por la vida y el destino el uno para el otro.

Mientras hablaba, mis lágrimas habían seguido su curso sin que yo hiciera nada para detenerlas. Harry las había limpiado con sus pulgares pero pronto no tuvo caso hacerlo porque incluso las de él acompañaban las mías. Se reflejaban como siempre reflejábamos lo que sentíamos y lo que pensábamos.

Cuando lo abracé no pude más que dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos. Era tan intensa la manera en que me sentía al tenerlo conmigo que cualquier otra felicidad momentánea de mi pasado no significaba nada comparado con lo que sentía en ese momento y por todo lo que me había dado. Incluyendo a nuestros tres hermosos hijos y el que venía en camino y que a pesar del miedo lo deseaba tanto como él lo hacía y lo amaba tanto como a los otros ¿Cómo no lo iba a amar? Era el hijo de Harry y mío.

Sentí algo extraño sucediendo en mi cuerpo. De pronto un líquido corrió sin piedad por mis piernas y le di una mirada sorprendida a Harry.

-Harry… estoy mojada.

Harry sonrió pícaramente una vez más.

-¿Tan pronto?

-No, Harry… la fuente… es el bebé.

Su expresión hizo un cambio dramático casi caricaturesco al escuchar las noticas.

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Estás segura?

Miré hacia abajo y él imitó mi gesto.

-¡Por Merlín!- volvió a gritar corriendo de un lado a otro.

-La maleta está en el armario de los abrigos,- le dijo lo más serenamente posible mientras me encaminaba al recibidor,- las llaves en la mesita de la entrada.

Harry subió las escales como un bólido y lo escuché darle la noticia a Lily torpemente antes de volver a mi lado para acompañarme al coche. Habíamos decidido adquirir uno luego de mi segundo embarazo, el embarazo de Jamie, ya que en mi estado llevarme a San Mungo no era posible ni apareciéndome, ni con polvos flu o usando la escoba (ya que era muy incómodo y peligroso además nunca había sido fan de volar). Habíamos tenido el primer coche por varios años ya que casi no lo usábamos, salvo cuando a los niños les daba la gana experimentar "algo muggle". Pero ahora, cuando los habíamos enterado de éste embarazo, Harry había dicho que no podía tener de reserva un coche tan viejo y decidió comprar uno nuevo y más grande para meter a la familia que ya no cabría en un simple coche.

Harry condujo con precaución la camioneta cerrada de color azul por las calles de Londres. Lo bueno era que solo era miércoles por la noche y las calles no estaban tan abarrotadas como lo habían estado cuando Henry había nacido ya que él había nacido en fin de semana. Cada dos o tres segundos, Harry se giraba para mirarme brevemente y comprobar que estaba bien y yo hacía lo posible por indicarle que todo estaba bien, que teníamos tiempo suficiente pero de pronto toda esa preocupación que en meses pasados me había atacado casi a diario, se había acumulado en esos breves instantes en él. Pude ver el miedo en sus ojos ya que conocía los riesgos de un embarazo de mi edad.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesité para deshacerme de mis temores. No podía permitir que Harry se angustiara tanto, no quería hacerle eso. Así que procuré mantener toda la calma posible en el camino al hospital.

-Harry… estoy bien, estaré bien…-le dije cuando me pusieron en la camilla.

-No se preocupe, señor Potter,-intento tranquilizarlo uno de los sanadores,- la jueza estará bien en nuestras manos.

Noté su expresión quebrase cuando la puerta se cerraba separándonos. Quise ponerme de pie y correr a abrazarlo para consolarlo "todo estará bien" me decía a mí misma una y otra vez más para beneficio de él que mío propio.

-Tía…- me dijo una sanadora que se unía a los que ya venían empujando la camilla.

-¡Dominique!- exclamé aliviada de ver una cara familiar.

Dominique Weasley era la única hija y segundo vástago de Fleur y Bill, y la más inteligente de los tres hijos también. Había decidido ser sanadora desde antes de ingresar a Hogwarts y se había graduado con honores apenas un año atrás. Era una Weasley, sin lugar a dudas, tenía el cabello corto del mismo tono que el abuelo Weasley y sus mismos ojos azules amables. Los mismos ojos de Ron. Y a pesar de que apenas había cumplido veinte años, era una excelente sanadora ya que era algo que se le había dado casi naturalmente. Fleur decía que eso era algo natural en su línea de la familia. Y yo le creí pues seguro que de los Weasley eso era lo único que no le venía.

-No te preocupes, tía,- me dijo en un tono conciliador,- intentaremos que el bebé nazca naturalmente pero si no… tenemos métodos de que todo salga bien. Por favor, relájate. Estarás bien.

Dominique no era mi sobrina en verdad ya que no nos unía ningún lazo de sangre. Pero a nadie le importaba eso, todos los nietos de los señores Wesaley eran mis sobrinos y de Harry así como nuestros hijos eran sus primos de la misma manera que lo eran los Lupin y los Longbottom.

Debí haber estado horas en esa camilla intentando por todos los medios que mis fuerzas fueran suficientes para lograr mi cometido pero me fue imposible. Estaba cansada, Dominique estaba tan sudado como yo.

-Tía, vamos a tener que hacer otra cosa…- me dijo cuando sintió que lo habíamos intentado todo.

-Quiero a Harry…- lloré como una niña de cinco años…- por favor, quiero a Harry.

Ella asintió y un ayudante salió corriendo de la sala. No era costumbre en el mundo mágico dejar a los padres entrar a las salas de parto. De mis tres hijos previos solo había presenciado el nacimiento de Lily porque ella había nacido en Hogwarts y en circunstancias repentinas casi como la de ese día.

Minutos después Harry entró. Su rostro estaba pálido pero intentó disimular su preocupación para mi propio beneficio. Sin detenerse a mirar mucho, se apresuró a besar mi frente y sujetar mi mano. Solo entonces sentí mi cuerpo relajarse. Sus ojos buscaron los de Dominique y ella negó con la cabeza. Miré a Harry y luego a Dominique.

-¿Qué pasa?- quise saber,- ¿Le pasa algo al niño?

-No, no…- se apresuró a decir Dominique,- pero si no nos apresuramos…

-Oh, no… Harry.

Su mano siguió apretando la mía.

-¿Y qué se puede hacer?- quiso saber Harry. Sentí la culpa en sus palabras, el miedo que sentía por mí y por el bebé.

-Vamos a usar otro método, pero vamos a tener que dormir a mi tía.

Harry asintió pero yo sentí una ola de pánico que no pude controlar a pesar de que sabía que eso afectaría a Harry.

-No, Harry… no, por favor. No quiero dormir, quiero estar aquí cuando nazca… quiero ver que esté bien.

-Hermione,- me dijo ahora en el mismo tono que yo utilizaría con él cuando intento tranquilizarlo,- yo estaré aquí, yo veré que esté bien. Y también quiero ver que TÚ estés bien. Los cuidaré a ambos ¿Confías en mí?

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos serenamente y todo a mi alrededor se tranquilizó de pronto. Sentí su mano todavía aferrada a mis dedos y sus labios se acercaron a mi frente y luego a mis labios.

-¿Confías en mí?-volvió a decir y yo asentí automáticamente.

Claro que confiaba en él. Siempre lo había hecho y siempre lo haría. Eso era incuestionable. Emití un hondo suspiro y dejé que uno de los sanadores me diera una poción que me hizo sentir somnolienta. Y eso sumado al cansancio de mis horas previas de esfuerzo me hicieron perderme en otra realidad mientras que Dominique y los medi magos trabajaban para ayudarme a mí y a mi hijo.

Cuando me desperté estaba en una habitación totalmente distinta. La luz era más nítida y natural. Era de día. Intenté mover mis manos pero una de ellas estaba atrapada con algo. Miré a mi derecha y Harry estaba sentado en la silla de las visitas al lado de mi cama, con la cabeza sobre mi colchón y su mano apretando la mía. Sentí mi cuerpo adolorido y supe que era por todo el esfuerzo de la noche anterior. Palpé mi vientre, estaba menos abultado. Miré alrededor pero solo estábamos él y yo. Una ola de pánico me hizo intentar levantarme de un salto pero me fue imposible. Harry se despertó tan pronto me sintió moverme.

-Con cuidado,- me dijo ayudándome a recostarme de nuevo.- con todo lo que te hicieron ayer, no te dejaré levantarte de la cama en meses.

-Harry…- dije sintiéndome nerviosa,- ¿Y el bebé? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿En dónde está?

Harry sonrió pasivamente y me sentí aliviada. Sabía que me iba a dar buenas noticias.

-Está bien, todo salió bien. Lo verás en un rato.

-Oh, pero yo quiero ver cómo está ahora…

-Calma,- me dijo besando mi frente,- primero quiero darte tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Lo miré incrédula.

-¿Regalo de cumpleaños? ¡Cómo puedes pensar en eso!

-Espera, ahora lo traigo…- Me dijo ignorando mis protestas. Me sentí molesta con él ¿Cómo podía pensar que yo quería abrir regalos cuando todavía no veía a mi bebé?

La puerta se abrió de nuevo momentos después. Una niña de doce años con cabello negro y ojos castaños detrás de unas gafas rectangulares de metal plateado sonreía al pasar.

-¡Jamie!- exclamé extendiendo mis brazos.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mamá,- me dijo abrazándome con cuidado seguro por consejo de su padre.

-¿Pero cómo es que estás aquí? ¡Deberías estar en Hogwarts!

-Lily le escribió a la profesora McGonagall y me dejaron viajar usando polvos flu en la chimenea de la dirección. Repondré mis clases el fin de semana.

Apenas se había regresado a Hogwarts unas cuantas semanas atrás pero verla en ese momento me recordó lo mucho que había extrañado a mi segunda hija. Breves momentos después quien entró fue mi hija mayor con toda su frondosa cabellera roja sujetando a Henry de la mano.

-¡Oh!- exclamé casi el borde de las lágrimas.

Lily trepó a Henry a mi cama, justo a mi lado y éste me dio un abrazo y besó mi mejilla. Lily besó la otra y me sonrió apretando mi mano.

-Feliz cumpleaños mamá, papá fue a traerte tu regalo.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Lo que debería estar haciendo es hablar con Dominique para que me dejen ver a mi bebé.

Lily sonrió amablemente y entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Lista para tu regalo?- Dijo Harry del otro lado.

Puse los ojos en blanco nuevamente pero mis tres hijos contestaron al unísono.

-¡Siiiiii!

Harry abrió la puerta y traía algo consigo. Lo cargaba como quien carga un balón en el brazo pero con mucho cuidado. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al darme cuenta de lo que se trataba. La sonrisa de Harry era casi imposible y mis hijos se hicieron a un lado para dejar que Harry se me acercara. Lo colocó en mis brazos y no pude dejar de sollozar. Su cabello era negro azabache como el de Harry y Jamie pero tan pronto lo besé abrió los ojos y los mismos ojos de Harry y de Lily me contemplaban somnolientos y entonces se tallaba la carita con sus manitas.

-Es un niño,- me dijo Harry como leyendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo se llamará?- quiso saber Jamie.

-Harrison,- dijimos Harry y yo al mismo tiempo recordando nuestro acuerdo de que si era niño se llamaría así y si era niña la llamaríamos Harmony para continuar nuestra tradición de usar nuestras iniciales compartida en nuestros hijos ya que Lily Jean y Jamie Harriet compartían la "J" Y Henry y Jamie la "H".

-Hola, Harrison,- dijo Jamie acariciando su cabeza,- tú y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho ¿Sabes? Ya lo tengo todo resuelto.

-¿Qué se supone que tienes resuelto?- quiso saber Lily en un tono sospechoso. Conocía las ideas locas de su hermana o suficiente como para confiar en ella.

-Harrison y yo… cuidaré de Harrison como tú cuidaste de Henry, es lo justo ¿No? Haré de él un Potter ejemplar.

-Estás loca,- soltó Lily,- Harrison no es un juguete para ti y tus amiguitas. YO cuidaré de Harrison.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué no te casas de una vez con Sirius y tienes tus propios hijos?

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Díganle a Jamie que no se meta en mis asuntos!

Quise decir algo más pero no pude parar de reír al ver a mis hijas mayores pelearse la custodia de mi Potter más pequeño y Harry hizo lo mismo. Lo que estaba pasando era lo más normal del mundo pero hasta eso tenía su encanto. Definitivamente ese era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que había tenido jamás. Todo lo que podía pedirle a la vida estaba en esa habitación. Mis cuatro hijos y mi Harry. Ningún otro regalo mejoraría eso.

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMIONE! ¿Ves que yo sí sé qué regalarte? Una familia hermosa con el hombre ideal para ti ¿A poco no? Jejejejeje. Bueno, pues este es mi tributo para Hermione en el día de su cumpleaños y también para los lectores de SDT… un poco de nostalgia. Ya sé que dije que ya había terminado pero no pude resistirlo. XD**

** Gracias por leerme.**

**TLAL**


End file.
